Skyjacked
by Sukiethree
Summary: When the unthinkable happens on the way to visit her brother, Bella finds herself in terrible danger. More than just the elements are against her and the others as they fight for survival on a deserted island. She finds not only safety in Edward, but also her soulmate. Will that be enough if they aren't rescued in time? Will danger continue to follow them?
1. Prologue

**Skyjacked**

 **A/N:** This story came to me on my September flight of last year to see my Mum in Spain.

I've just finished my first multi-chapter fic, Caribbean Dreams, and am ready to post another story which is already complete. With plot bunnies jumping around in my head, I couldn't settle to write any one of them, including my extension to my one-shot entry for the We Love Mobward competition, Redemption.

This one took hold and I wrote the outline, prologue and first three chapters entirely on my iPhone; not an easy task, I'm telling you.

Here is the prologue for your enjoyment..

I'd love to hear what you think.

As always my thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading and to SarcasticBimbo for her beta skills, even when she was poorly.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer hasn't given up ownership of Edward since the last story :-(

* * *

 **Summary**

When the unthinkable happens on the way to visit her brother, Bella finds herself in terrible danger. More than just the elements are against her and the others as they fight for survival on a deserted island. She finds not only safety in Edward, but also her soulmate. Will that be enough if they aren't rescued in time? Will danger continue to follow them?

 **skyjack**

verb

1.

To commandeer an aircraft, usually at gunpoint during flight, forcing the pilot to fly somewhere other than to the scheduled destination

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Edward**

"Edward, look." Bella's quiet hiss made me look up, already aware something must be wrong from the tone of her voice. Although the edge of the water was some distance away from where we stood, the figures already walking from the ocean's edge were unmistakable.

"How the fuck did they find us here?"

"I'm not sure they did, Edward," Bella murmured from beside me, her hand sliding into mine. I could feel the sweat gathered on its palm, telling me she was nervous. Their arrival—whatever they were here for—could not be good.

I had to admit, they didn't exactly look as if they'd come prepared. They were almost as tattered as we had been those few weeks ago. What they did have, I noticed with interest, was a life raft, which two of them were drawing up to the beach, out of the reach of the waves.

We hadn't been here long enough for me to let down my guard and I was grateful I'd had the foresight to tuck my gun into the back of the waistband of my cut-down shorts.

Both Bella and I had makeshift knives, a far cry from those I had in my survival pack and not exactly fashioned for protection. They were, however, perfect for their purpose, which was to strip the palm fronds for their eventual use.

The five men we had last seen disappearing toward the horizon almost two weeks ago had not yet seen us and I was about to suggest we move inside the tree-line when Alice stepped up behind us out of the shade and into the light.

"Hey, you two. Why didn't you wait for me?" Her exclamation was loud, and at the sound of her voice, the heads of all four men turned in our direction.

"Damn it, Alice. Don't you ever notice your surroundings?" I whispered harshly.

However, the damage was done, and the wide smile on the face I recognized as that of the leader, told me we were in a very bad situation.

"Both of you get behind me and move back slowly under the trees. Do not move from there until I tell you to, and if you get the chance, run."

Alice, ever the 'look after yourself first' type of person, of course, did as she was told for the first time ever. But Bella? Somehow, I knew she wouldn't.

"I'm not leaving," she murmured. Wryly, I had to acknowledge that at least she'd stepped behind me, if nothing else.

"Well, well, didn't think we'd find you here." Jacob snarled as he squinted against the harsh sunlight, heading right for us. "Stop right there. Don't leave on my account girls, we'll be getting better acquainted later, I'm sure."

He strode up the beach toward us, followed by his minions, the wide grin back on his face. I stepped toward him, hoping to prevent him from getting any closer to Bella. She was fast becoming very important to me and I felt very protective of her. Alice, not so much, but there was no way I'd allow him to lay a hand on either of them if I could help it. I'd seen the results of his intentions on those other women; the ones I should have been able to protect.

"There's nothing for you here, Jacob" I boldly stated, getting right in his face. "You've got the means to get to safety," I continued, pointing at the life raft, "So it would be better for you to just leave."

Despite our desperation to leave this place, I knew we would be safer if they took the means of escaping they had drawn up away from the waves, and went back to wherever they had come from. I had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't be happening.

"Ah, my friend. But you have exactly what we want." Jacob's chin jutted toward the girls as his eyes slid over them, his intent clear. "It's not what we came looking for, but they'll do for starters."

He motioned to his men behind him. "Take them."

"Over my dead body," I grunted as I took one step back and swung my fist, hitting him squarely on the edge of his jaw. Knowing it was unlikely one punch would do it, I followed that with another to his gut, causing him to fold in front of me and drop to his knees.

Paul and Riley, the two who'd been heading for the girls immediately changed direction to assist jacob. Knowing I had only a short time to head this confrontation off, I pulled the gun from behind me, pointing it at the head of the man on his knees in front of me.

This brought the both of them heading to help him to a standstill, though it lasted only a second or two. Caius, who until now had stayed close to the raft, cocked a gun I hadn't noticed, training it on Bella. It would seem that he'd quickly cottoned on to my protection of her, instinctively knowing I wouldn't put her in danger.

"Drop it," he grated. At my momentary hesitation, he fired a warning shot over my head. "Now."

A quick think and a look around didn't show me an alternative, so, with trepidation and regret, I did as he ordered.

Jacob stood slowly, his arm across his stomach. "You'll regret that, Cullen," he sneered.

Leaning down, he picked up my gun, and tucked it in his waistband before stepping toward me. Paul and Riley, who had been told to grab Bella and Alice, move to flank him, while the girls stood close to my back. I could feel Bella tremble and her hand tucked into the back of my shorts, anchoring us together.

Meanwhile Caius had not lowered his gun and made his way toward us, leaving the final member of his crew, Demetri, to guard their raft. "Who else is here?" Caius demanded. "Where are they? What's the set up?"

There was no way I would be giving him any information if I could help it, and I hoped the girls would stay quiet, too. At my silence he nodded at Paul and Riley, who stepped to either side of me, holding me still. Moving around me, Jacob grabbed Bella and roughly yanked her out from behind me. Gripping her arm tightly, I could see the pain flash across her face.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you brute," she cursed at him.

"Maybe we can persuade your boyfriend to talk," Jacob sneered. He forced her to her knees in front of him, moving his hands to her hair. Looking at the fucker to my right, he ground out, "Demetri" he yelled. "Get up here." Turning to Riley, he said, "Come here; hold her hands behind her back."

Demetri wasted no time and taking Riley's place they held me in place. Looking on in horror, I watched him start to unbuckle his belt, as Riley stepped behind her to grab her hands.

I had no idea how far he would go, and almost without a conscious decision, blurted, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just leave her alone, please."

Jacob's smirk told me he knew exactly what he was doing, given other circumstances, he would take more than her mouth.

My eyes flicked to Alice, who was frozen in place, her hands over her mouth, trying to tell her to say nothing, and taking a deep breath, I told him what I hoped he wanted to hear, leaving out as much as I could as it was likely that the camp would almost be deserted with everyone out collecting food or away on the fishing expedition. "There are six others at a campsite around a mile straight in. We've managed to salvage some things that washed up."

"And?" Caius growled. "How many men and women?"

I had to think quickly and gauge what I could get away with telling them. Angela, Jessica, Nancy, and Mark had planned on a fishing trip and given the time of day were likely to be back by now, Jasper and his team would still be away from camp and finally Sam and Seth would be hunting - all of whom would usually be away all day.

"Seven men, one injured, eleven women, and two kids." I blurted out, hoping that Jasper would be aware enough to know something was wrong before he stepped into the camp. Sam and Seth were both experienced hunters so it was also likely they would be more aware of what was going on around them. I hoped that by the time they got to the camp, not everyone would be in sight and somehow we could work a plan to overcome these fuckers. I figured that if they saw a less threatening group of survivors they wouldn't wade in shooting.

Bringing myself back to the discussion I heard Jacob snigger, "Nice little harem you've got going on there, buddy."

I seethed inside at his crassness but said nothing.

He looked at me for a moment and then turned his head to speak to Caius and in that second, when no one was looking in my direction, I made my move, hoping that the element of surprise would let me get hold of the gun. Swinging my right arm, my fist smashed into Demetri's face, stunning him enough for me to yank my arm free and one step took me close enough to Paul. He was too busy leering at Bella to notice me, giving me enough time to lash out at him with my booted foot, sending him tumbling to the sand.

I'd almost forgotten about Alice and she chose that moment to let out a piercing scream. Jacob turned just as I was about to launch myself at him and swiftly brought my gun up. In slow motion, it swung toward my head. Already off balance from kicking Paul, my body had nowhere to go. An excruciating pain bloomed from my temple across my head, and with the last of my senses disappearing, I heard Bella's horrified scream before I succumbed to the creeping darkness.


	2. Chapter 1 Running Away?

**AN: Well, here is the first chapter of my new story, Skyjacked, which I hope you will enjoy.**

 **It's half written and I expect there to be around 27-30 chapters and it will post as usual once a week on a Saturday.**

 **There are quite a few chapter until we reach the prologue, so let's move forward.**

 **My thanks to bott SarcasticBimbo and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for their wonderful services**

 **Disclaimer: Edward still belongs to SM, but I live in hope**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Summary**

When the unthinkable happens on the way to visit her brother, Bella finds herself in terrible danger. More than just the elements are against her and the others as they fight for survival on a deserted island. She finds not only safety in Edward, but also her soulmate. Will that be enough if they aren't rescued in time? Will danger continue to follow them?

 **skyjack**

verb

1.

To commandeer an aircraft, usually at gunpoint during flight, forcing the pilot to fly somewhere other than to the scheduled destination

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Running Away?**

 **Bella**

Looking out of the small window of the Boeing 777, all I could see was different shades of the same color. From the deep blue-green of the ocean far below us, the clear blue of the sky from horizon to horizon, to the deeper blue of the upper hemisphere far above. With no land in sight and nothing to break up the monotonous blues, we could have been suspended between the two, moving neither forward or back.

That was how much of my life had been since Jordan had broken my heart. He said it wasn't me, it was him. He said he still loved me, but it wasn't enough any more. He said I'd move on and find someone else. The trouble was, I didn't want anyone else, and I questioned why my love wasn't enough any longer. How could it 'be him' if _he_ was leaving _me_?

My last contract had ended just before that awful conversation with Jordan and I'd been so devastated I couldn't even think of taking on another. The apartment we'd shared had been his; We'd never gotten around to adding my name to the tenancy. So here I was, at twenty-eight, no boyfriend, no home, and no job.

Immediately, I'd moved out into a local motel and in less than a week the bastard had moved in the tall, leggy, blonde bimbo I'd seen in his office the few times I'd managed to meet him downtown for lunch.

Horrified at how naive I'd been and thinking it was something lacking in me, I'd tucked my tail between my legs and run home to Port Angeles, leaving behind the life I had built in Chicago. Working as a senior nurse on the intensive care ward at Chicago Grace was the job I had loved the most. Unfortunately, the hospital had been going through a shake up so ever since I'd completed my training, the only positions on offer had been on short-term contracts. The week before that fateful day, they had finally offered me a long term position, but my mind just didn't want to grasp that we were over. Instead, I'd retreated to my family home to lick my wounds.

After nearly six months since then, Charlie and Renée had gotten sick of me moping around and staged an intervention. Cornering my in the kitchen on a Sunday morning, they'd tag-teamed me.

"Bella, honey," Mom cooed. "You can't go on this way. I know it's hard to move on from Jordan, but you still have a life to live." Taking the seat beside me, her arms cocooned me as they always had throughout my teenage years.

"You know we love having you here," Dad took over. "But it's time you decided what's next. Maybe you should get away for a while?"

Tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Sniffing, I answered, "Get away and do what, exactly?" From the way they were both looking at me, I could tell they already had a plan.

"What?" I said suspiciously.

At that moment the phone rang. "Why don't you get that, love?" Mom rose from her seat, taking the plates and cups from the table to the sink to wash up.

Glaring at both of them while the phone continued to ring, I slowly reached out and hooked the receiver off the wall and put it to my ear.

"G'day, Bells." The loud voice of my brother boomed in my ear. "How are you?"

For the first time in a long while, a genuine smile formed. "Emmett," I almost squealed. "I'm good. All the better for hearing from you. How's Rose?"

"Hey, Bella. Good to hear you're okay." Rose's voice interrupted Emmett. "What's this I hear about that fucker, Jordan?"

I turned and looked at Charlie and Renée, who both looked guilty.

"Which one told you? What did they say?" I scowled even though neither Rose nor Emmett could see me.

There was silence for a few seconds on the other end of the phone. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it, Bella." Rose was the first to speak. "When Renée said you were living at home again, naturally we wanted to know why you'd left a job I knew you loved."

I sighed, knowing they'd always had my best interests at heart. "It's okay, guys." I nodded at my parents to let them know there was nothing to forgive. "Jordan broke up with me, telling me the usual 'it isn't you, it's me' shit, and before I could even decide what to do next, he'd moved that blonde bimbo he worked with into the home we'd shared. I just couldn't stay and risk seeing the two of them, especially when Angela called and told me she's clearly pregnant." My voice caught at that statement. "I didn't even know it was an issue. We'd never even talked about children. I know in my heart I wasn't ready, but at least he could have had the decency to broach the subject. I feel like such a fool for believing in him."

Emmett growled from the other side of the world. "I'd like to change his ability to father any more children and kick his ass to Timbuktu."

I giggled at that, which in turn started Rose off, and before I knew it we were laughing like hyenas. Even Emmett ended up laughing along with us.

"Anyway, Bella, one of the reasons we called was to run something by you." Rose brought the conversation back to the reason for their call.

"I … well, Emmett and I, thought you'd like to come visit with us."

I was about to interrupt to say I couldn't possibly travel halfway around the world for a short visit, when Rose continued. "Before you say anything, Bella, let me finish. I could do with some help with my rounds and I thought you might like to spend six months or a year following around a flying doctor."

"There must be others more suited to that kind of job than me, Rose," I protested. "And what about a license to practice?"

"I've thought about it, Bella. I'd rather not do this with a stranger, not to mention how difficult it would be to coordinate it with someone who might live five-hundred miles away. Usually, it's close neighbors or members of the same family that work together; I'd love it if you'd consider working with me, and it would be good experience for you. You don't need a license at first, as you'd only be following me, and not practicing." Her voice was full of enthusiasm, and I felt myself being dragged in.

"Come on, Bells. It's a fantastic idea, and we've not seen each other for almost three years now," Emmett cajoled. "If you really liked it, you could stay." His voice pleaded.

"I don't know, Emmett. What about a visa to work? What about Mom and Dad?"

"Don't let that stop you, Bella." Both Charlie and Renée spoke at the same time.

"If it's what you want, love," Mom continued, "don't let us hold you back."

"I've already checked Bella and you won't need anything more than a visitor visa because you won't be paid, and you can get one online. If you don't like it, Bella, you can always just fly back," Rose added. "You can get an open ticket."

"Okay, you guys, give me a few days to think it over. I do have an offer from Seattle General, but I need a bit of time to weigh up the pros and cons before I decide. Can you do that?"

"Of course." It was Rose who confirmed they'd wait to hear from me. Within minutes we'd said our goodbyes and I was left facing my parents in the kitchen.

"Well, what do you think, Bella? Is it something you'd like to do?" Dad took a seat beside me. "All we want is for you to be happy, and if visiting Rose and Emmett does that, then we'll support you one hundred percent."

"We have some money saved," Mom chimed in. "And before you say you couldn't, you can. We want you to. Your Dad and I have talked about this and we want nothing more than your happiness."

"I have some savings," I said, stopping as the reason for that stabbed at me again. "Those were for Jordan and I to buy a house together." Shaking off the bitter thoughts, I continued. "But I know the job with Rose isn't a paid one, so I'd need money to live on for a while, I can't expect them to pay my way. If I did decide to stay, there's also the cost of getting a license to consider, too." I stopped, trying to get my head around the possibilities. Could I do this? It was a world away from our parents, but Emmett had done it, and loved the life he now led.

Mom stood to make more coffee, breaking the silence in the room.

"I really do need to get away, maybe this is what I need to break this depression forced on me by that scumbag." I mused.

I stood and headed for the door, intending to get out in the fresh air to think more clearly. "Hold the coffee for me please, Mom. I'm going for a walk."

Kissing each of them on the cheek, I grabbed my jacket from the peg inside the front door and headed out along the road toward my favorite place in the world. My meadow.

Breaking through the forest into the perfect circle formed by a ring of trees, my senses filled with the smell of the wild flowers growing in amongst the grass, the warmth of the sun, and the sound of the trickle of water from the small stream that bisected the arc on the north edge. I had discovered this place when I was a moody teenager, coming here after rows with parents about boyfriends and curfews and altercations with my overprotective older brother. Homework seemed easier when it was completed here, too.

Placing my jacket down over the faintly damp grass I lay back on it, closing my eyes and both seeing the red of the sun through my eyelids and feeling the warmth of its rays on my face. The stressful feelings of the last few months fell away as my mind emptied of all my recent problems. This always happened here and today was not unusual, my feelings of inadequacy about Jordan and the worries about my future drifting away as I relaxed.

After an hour or so of my almost-meditation, I allowed my mind to return to the invitation from Rose. It sounded like a perfect solution, if I was honest with myself. It would be a totally new experience, I'd be busy every day, which would stop me from thinking about Jordan and that fucked up situation, and I'd get to see Emmett and Rose. As for the cons, I'd have no income for as long as I stayed, Mom and Dad would lose part of their savings, though they'd not offered them lightly, and I'd miss them both.

With a clearer mind, I returned home to a note telling me that they'd gone out to dinner and I'd probably see them tomorrow. I was almost glad, as this would give me time to go over my finances to make sure I had enough saved to pay my way for however long I stayed and to check on flights and the cost of a new license if I decided to stay.

"Looks like I've made up my mind," I mused to myself as I powered down my laptop. "Australia, here I come."

With a smile on my face, I headed for the shower and bed, knowing that a good night's sleep would solidify my decision. All of a sudden, I found myself looking forward to the future instead of dreading it.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen the following day, I found Mom finishing her coffee. Dad had already left for work, but as it was the summer break, she wouldn't be at work for another three or four weeks.

"Morning, love." She smiled at me. My decision must have shown on my face because, while I fixed my usual pop-tart and coffee breakfast, she launched straight into a conversation about my plans.

"Have you looked at your finances, Bella? How much do you need from us? When are you planning on heading out?"

Groaning a little inside at her enthusiasm, I took my breakfast to the table and sat opposite her.

"I've looked at flight prices and the best deals are in open tickets as Rose suggested. Even if I decided to stay, it's likely I'll come back and visit before I make any permanent decision and two single tickets are half as much again. I'm grateful for the money offer, Mom, but I insist on paying it back, wherever I end up."

As I took a breath, she squealed, leaping up and smothering me with hugs and kisses. "I knew you'd go. You'll have a great time. And I know you'll miss us, but your Dad and I have talked about making a visit for a couple of months next summer, so it won't be too long until we see each other again."

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "I get it, you're excited." As she sat again, I continued. "I have enough saved to pay my way for anything up to a year and if …" I held up my hand as she went to speak, " _if_ I decide on a permanent life over there, I've almost enough to get my Australian nursing license. So all I'd want to borrow from you is the money for the flight."

"That's perfect, Bella. Are you sure that's all you need?"

"It's fine, Mom. I promise, if I need more, I'll ask, okay?"

"Yes, that's good. Why don't we go shopping for more appropriate clothes? You'll need shorts and tops, you know how hot it can be. And some nice dresses, too."

"Mom," I protested. "They live in the middle of nowhere. Why would I need dresses?"

"You never know who you might meet, Bella. Take my word for it, they'll come in handy."

With that, she quickly washed the remaining dishes and left them to drain before heading upstairs to get changed. It was never worth arguing with her, so I headed upstairs for a quick shower, too. Forty minutes later we were on our way to Seattle, and despite my dislike of shopping in general, I found that with my decision made, I was actually happy.

** Skyjacked **


	3. Chapter 2 An Ordinary Case

**AN: Here is chapter 2 of my new story Skyjacked - and we meet Edward**

 **My thanks as always to SarcasticBimbo who beta'd even though she has the flu and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading**

 **My reviewers, favoriters and followers are my favorite people so thanks to you for taking the time to do any or all of those things.**

 **Disclaimer; SM is still keeping Edward locked up for her own amusement**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 2 - An Ordinary Case**

 **Edward**

Marcus Banes called me into his office first thing Monday morning. This early? I knew it wasn't going to be great.

"Hey, boss," I greeted him. Placing his favorite black-as-ink coffee from Starbucks in front of him, I took the lid off mine to allow it to cool, taking the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Morning, Cullen." Picking up the coffee, he drank deep. Mildly, watching him take in the boiling hot beverage, I wondered if he had a cast iron gullet.

As he placed his carefully back down, he eyed me. "Two things today. One, a fairly easy one, we have an extradition from Australia. Guy by the name of Aro Volturi. He's wanted for his part in twelve murders here in Chicago. We've provided enough evidence to the Australian authorities for them to agree to give him up. Number two, not so easy."

Picking up an extradition was just part of my job, usually a pretty boring part, though I hadn't been to Australia as yet. Sensing he was pretty serious about the second part, I replaced my cup on the desk and leaned forward a little.

"There have been whispers through Interpol," he began, "That an international gang, who may or may not be terrorists, are looking to take down a plane. Word is they're looking for a huge payout, though there's some ambiguity about what they're looking to use that for. We don't know if they're affiliated to one group or are just aiming to cause dissension, or even if it's just motivated by greed."

"Any names, photos, or other Intel? Do we know which flight?"

Rubbing his face with his hands, Marcus looked tiredly at me. "No names, just the initials J and C. We've no idea who they are other than that. However, we've received information linking these two characters with a group called Volturi Vigilantes. They are definitely involved with raising money for any terrorist group needing it and don't care who gets hurt in the process."

"Coincidence?" I questioned; the name Volturi being quite rare.

"Not as far as the big boss is concerned. It seems entirely too easy that we're taking Aro Volturi into custody at the same time as these guys are purportedly on a flight close to that time. We don't have any proof, but the intel suggests that it'll be the flight you'll both be on, so while you'll be escorting Volturi, there will be another three agents spread throughout the passengers keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Why not move Volturi to a later flight?" I suggested.

"We suggested that, but the Australian authorities want him out of their hair yesterday and aren't willing to budge, so it's this way or nothing." Marcus sat back in his seat, waiting for me to think it through.

"And an empty flight would be too suspicious." I mused, trying to work out if there was anything else we could do. "Would they be prepared to shift him to another airport for collection? That might give us a chance to avoid them being on the same flight."

Marcus nodded, "That sounds doable. I'll contact them right away."

"I want a list of names of everyone on the flight they book him on and photos, too. I'll need you to arrange for them to be run through the database. We might get lucky and get a hit. It's been known." I chuckled.

"Done. Which airport would you suggest?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, as long as my flight from Chicago ends up at the same one. I have no desire to trek across country to pick him up. Oh, and I suggest they limit the number of people allowed to stay on that flight. I'm sure they can come up with excuses to exclude some. We need enough on it to make us less conspicuous, and not enough to cause any serious problems."

"Fine by me." Marcus stood. "I'll let you know about your flight as soon as it's confirmed. In the meantime, see your team and hand over any cases you're working on that need action over the next week, then get off home and get your gear together."

"Right, boss, will do." I left his office and made my way down the corridor to the main incident room, quickly running through a couple of cases that would need following up before the end of the week.

Grabbing a cup of the nasty stuff the Marshall service likes to call coffee, I took a swig, shuddering at the taste. Moving to the front of the room, I raised my voice above the general hubbub.

"Listen up." I waited for a few minutes for conversation to die down. Almost everyone turned my way until the only voices I could hear were those of Adam and Mark in a heated debate from the back of the room. Clearing my throat, I called out, "Ladies, if you've quite finished?" Raising my eyebrows until their sheepish faces turned to look at me, I continued. "Keep the domestic dramatics for home, you two!" I grinned at them, knowing they'd recently become a couple and moved in together.

"Anyway, the boss has a babysitting job for me, so for the next week, I need you guys, Adam, Mark and Jace, to follow up on the Clarkson case. John McClean is undercover and will be in contact with information about the series of murders we're pretty sure Clarkson is guilty of. He might need backup, so be ready to assist, remembering we really want this dirty bastard behind bars so be careful and make sure we keep any evidence clean."

"Who you sitting for, Cullen?" Sam Uley, my second, asked.

"Aro Volturi. We managed to supply just the right papers to convince the Australians to give him up, so I'm out of here sometime later today to bring him home to face the music." Whistles followed the revelation.

"He's linked to a dozen murders here in Chicago, isn't he?" This was from Leah, one of three girls on my team. She, Tanya, and Irina were experienced agents and I trusted their judgement.

"Yup, that's him," I agreed. "Added to that, there's an indication that he's also responsible for procuring arms for any terrorist organization that has the balls to ask for it. Of course, it all comes at a price so it seems he also has a nice little group on the side that finds ways of supplying him with the cash to buy arms to trade."

After spending a few more hours going over the other few cases, I was satisfied everything would run smoothly while I was away. Heading for the parking lot, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Picking up, thinking it would be Marcus with information about my flight, I barked into the receiver.

"Well, hello to you, too, Edward."

"Hi, Mom. Sorry, I thought you were Marcus."

"That's okay. How are you? We've not seen you for months. When are you coming for a visit?"

"I know, Mom, but it's not easy to find the time. I'll see if I can get a break after this job."

"You see that you do. What's this job? Is it dangerous?"

"Just babysitting some big criminal from Australia back to Chicago. I'll be gone a few days."

"Have you given any more thought to our idea from your last visit? Your father and I would love for you to live closer. We could introduce you to some really nice girls; it would be nice to see you settle down."

Huffing to myself, I felt frustrated but knew she only wanted me to be safe. "I'm happy where I am right now, Mom, so no, I haven't given it any thought. I know you only want what's best for me, but I'm too busy to give time to any relationship and no, I don't need any help with that, thank you."

Hearing my phone buzz to tell me I had an incoming call, I quickly said my goodbyes, assuring her I'd sort out a visit soon, I ended the call and switched to Marcus.

"Cullen," he barked. "I'm sending you confirmation of your flight details. You're booked on the seventeen-thirty-five flight out of O'Hare, with a layover in LA."

He went on to explain that it was expected to get me to Sydney at six-twenty the following morning, local time. He suggested booking a motel near the airport as Volturi would be bussed in from Melbourne the next morning. The Australian authorities had us booked on the return flight at ten-thirty the next day, getting back to American soil almost twenty hours later.

"Who else will be on the return flight? Have I been cleared to carry weapons?"

"That's a given, Cullen. The authorities over there have arranged for Thomas Hawkins to ride back with you; they've had extra intel to suggest that someone in that flight will attempt to free him. As yet we've no idea if it's any of the VV, though of course, that seems the most likely. Interpol have supplied Steve McGovern; he's the agent who's been following their every move. And finally, our own Graham Childs will be joining you; he's being relieved of another successful undercover operation and is due some R&R. You'll have plenty of backup."

"Sounds good. Anything come out of the passenger details?" I wanted to know if there was anyone else on that flight who would be likely to cause trouble.

Marcus' sigh was one of frustration. "Nothing of any use at all. That doesn't mean there's no one, just that we've not got a match with the database, so be careful and keep your wits about you."

"No problem, boss, you know me."

"Yeah, I do. You're not known as 'Crazy Cullen' for nothing." His laugh told me he was only half serious. I was known for jumping in where angels feared to tread, but then, I wasn't an angel.

Signing off after the usual warnings, I turned my car for home, with a couple of hours to pack, shut up house, and make O'Hare; not that the flight would leave without me.

I wasn't going to be away for long, but I knew Sydney would be hot, so I added t-shirts, jeans, boxers and socks to the toiletries in a backpack. Into the hidden section at the bottom, I always carried a basic survival pack, which contained tinder and flint, an emergency medical kit and high protein rations. To that I added a Bowie knife, another one that had saved my life on a number of occasions, and my dad's old Swiss Army knife from his few years in the forces many years ago. I also carried an extra handgun with ammo, all wrapped in an oilskin; you never knew what you might have a need for in this sort of situation.

The sneakers I was wearing would have to do; there wasn't room for, nor did I think I'd need, anything formal. They'd have to take me as they found me.

A quick shower and change of clothes for black jeans, wife-beater with a black over shirt. and I was as ready as I'd ever be. Checking that all the windows were locked, I knocked on my neighbor's door; Carol agreeing to keep an eye on things while I was away.

The cab I had pre-booked picked me up on time at four, and I arrived at O'Hare at the departure doors with over an hour to boarding.

Making myself at home in one of the cafés within sight of the departure boards, I ordered a club sandwich, a bottle of water, and a coffee.

The flight would have a short layover in LA before the long haul to Australia, so I was pretty grateful to Marcus for the extra he'd authorized for a premium economy class seat that had been booked for me. Long haul flights were always a pain and the extra leg space was welcome.

Boarding was right on time and after placing my backpack in the overhead locker, I settled into my aisle seat, just before the wing. I was already dozing off before we had even finished taxiing to the runway, knowing it would only be a short hop to LA.

** Skyjacked **


	4. Chapter 3 The Beginning of an Adventure

**AN: Good afternoon and happy Saturday, here's Chapter 3 of my new story for your enjoyment.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think about it so please review and let me know.**

 **My thanks to SarcasticBimbo who is feeling a whole lot better and recovering from the flu and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading a few months ago.**

 **Thanks are also for favoriters, followers. Also for my reviewers along with my apologies for being lax with answering you all, please know that each and every review makes me smile like nothing else other than my grandkids.**

 **Disclaimer: Edward Cullen is still the property of SM and Rob belongs to himself; wish he was mine for just a day but that would never be enough.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Summary**

When the unthinkable happens on the way to visit her brother, Bella finds herself in terrible danger. More than just the elements are against her and the others as they fight for survival on a deserted island. She finds not only safety in Edward, but also her soulmate. Will that be enough if they aren't rescued in time? Will danger continue to follow them?

 **skyjack**

verb

1.

To commandeer an aircraft, usually at gunpoint during flight, forcing the pilot to fly somewhere other than to the scheduled destination

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Beginning of an Adventure**

 **Bella**

Heading back from Port Angeles with Mom, I couldn't believe how much I had bought. Along with three pairs of jeans, four pairs of shirts, six t-shirts, and three pretty blouses, she had persuaded me to buy two dresses and even a couple of skirts.

Adding underwear to that, I'd spent almost four hundred dollars. I'd drawn the line at any shoes with heels, settling for two pairs of ballet flats and two new pairs of Chucks. Despite not liking shopping much, I'd actually enjoyed myself, which was more likely to be for the fact that I wouldn't see her or my Dad for over six months than for the shopping itself.

Not that we hadn't gone for that long between visits, but somehow the distance to Australia made a parting, even one for a relatively short time, seem much harder to deal with. _Probably something to do with my state of mind over Jordan's betrayal, too_ , my inner dialogue suggested.

Later in the evening, after dinner was over and we'd cleaned up, I brought my laptop down from my bedroom and logged on to check out flights and make that application for a visitor's visa. Both Mom and Dad sat with me as we decided on a flight that would get me to LA, where I would join the Virgin Australia one that left at ten-thirty pm. I liked the night flight better as it would mean I was more likely to sleep some of the long journey away. Dad insisted on upgrading me to premium economy class to give me more space and wouldn't accept repayment for it.

"Call it an early birthday present, Bella. I'd feel better if you were as comfortable as possible on a flight as long as this."

In the end, I agreed, when it looked like he wouldn't budge. It was easier than arguing, and it made him happy.

The short flight to LA from Seattle would be leaving just before six tomorrow evening and they both insisted on taking me to the airport.

"We aren't going to see you for over six months, Bella, so please don't be difficult. Just accept it with good grace," Mom guilt tripped me.

"Okay, you win," I capitulated. "If you're sure?"

One glare from Dad and I quit. I knew they'd miss me as they had Emmett when he'd decided to try for a different life, so I let it go.

With all that settled, it was time to call Rose and Emmett and let them know my plans and when I would be arriving in Sydney. I knew it was more than a full day's drive to their place and although I'd thought about hiring a car and doing just that, Rose insisted they would fly their plane in to collect me. I giggled a little at the idea of them owning a private plane but knew it was common practice for stations to have one at their disposal. There were such vast distances between places that it was the most logical way to get around. Both assured me that there would be a truck available for me to use for local journeys.

Emmett was beyond excited at the prospect of me spending a whole year with them, promising to show me such a good time that I'd want to stay at the end of it. I didn't want to burst his bubble, so I said nothing. I wasn't as sure as he was, although I was really looking forward to a different way of life for a while.

I was up at the crack of dawn the following day, knowing we had to leave for Seattle by around one-thirty. I nipped downstairs to make some coffee, taking it back to my room to drink while I pulled out my two largest suitcases.

As always, I filled my backpack with basic toiletries, a change of underwear, clean t-shirt, and a pair of denim shorts I'd bought the previous day. It would be hot when I arrived and it was likely that the jeans I was wearing would be too thick for the heat.

I tossed up whether I should take my laptop, deciding against it because I knew I'd be able to use Rose's if I needed to, but added my Kindle and charger. Charlie had drilled it into me so often over the years we had spent camping in the Olympic forest, I automatically added my small sewing and emergency first aid kits, and of course, some chocolate bars. I had a small cross-body bag that was big enough for my credit cards, passport, and a small amount of cash for the journey.

Showering and drying my hair took the time to ten and Dad suggested brunch at the diner, which my grumbling stomach agreed with wholeheartedly.

With the sun shining, it felt like first day of an adventure and I was beginning to feel excited by the time we returned from the diner. I printed out my visa, which had arrived as quickly as they said it would, along with my boarding passes for both flights, while Dad loaded my bags into the trunk of the car.

The journey to Seattle airport was over in next to no time and Mom and Dad insisted on waiting for boarding with me at one of the cafés after I had checked my luggage. All too soon, it was time and my flight gate number appeared on the departure board. Hugging and kissing them both goodbye, I watched as they waved until I could no longer see them. I was both sad and excited and would miss them both.

The flight to LA was only a few hours and although I dozed off and on, I was too aware of the noises around me to really sleep. Giving up after an hour, I dragged my Kindle out of my backpack, smiled at the older woman seated beside me, and lost myself in Outlander. I had already watched the television adaptation and had promised myself I would read the books to catch up before the next series aired.

"I just love that Jamie Fraser," the woman next to me whispered, when I surfaced to answer the flight attendant's question about a drink.

"Hmm, yes, I agree he's gorgeous. Are you a fan?"

"I am," she answered with a girly giggle. "In fact, I'm on my way to meet up with other like-minded ladies in LA. My husband thinks I'm nuts," she whispered. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to Australia for a year, to visit my brother and his wife."

"My goodness, that's exciting. What will you do for the year?"

"Well, it's partly holiday, but my sister-in-law is a flying doctor and she thought I might like to put my nursing skills to the test and join her."

We spent the next hour chatting about our lives and I even managed to tell her about Jordan, amazed at how much better I felt now I was on my way. Much as I was unsure about living that far away from my parents, I also had hope, that perhaps, this would be a turning point in my life.

As the plane came in to land, we disembarked quickly and parted company as she headed toward baggage claim and I turned in the direction of the lounge where I would wait for the connecting flight, while my baggage was moved from one to the other.

By now, I had been up for many hours and was beginning to feel tired and cranky. Although the last thing I probably needed was coffee, I felt it would at least allow me to stay awake until the Australian leg of my flight was ready for boarding. So, heading for the bar at one end of the lounge, I hopped onto one of the stools after dropping my backpack at my feet.

Ordering my coffee, I leaned on one elbow gazing out over the lounge at the other waiting passengers, most of who seemed to be in much the same state as I was.

My eyes caught sight of a tousled head of hair with a mix of reds, browns and golds. His head was turned to look at the board so all I could see of his face was a sharp jaw, covered with stubble a shade lighter than his hair. As I watched, he ran the fingers of his left hand through his hair, answering my inner question of the state of the same.

My gaze drifted down from his hand where it rested in his hair.

 _Oh, I want to do that_ , the voice inside my head chanted. It was the first time I'd been aware of _any_ man since Jordan, and for once, his name in my mind elicited nothing more than a slight twinge for what I thought we'd had, and then, even that was gone, as I allowed myself to take in every bit I could see of this man.

His shoulders were broad and his torso tapered down to a trim waist. His shirt fit him well, though not tightly, and I could see the definition of muscles either side of his spine, which flexed with every move of his arm. My eyes took in the glimpse of a muscled forearm, where he'd pushed up the sleeves of his leather jacket.

I could feel my breath getting a little shorter and couldn't believe I was turned on by just looking a man up and down; suddenly, I was a little mortified at viewing him like a piece of meat. If a man had done that to me, I would have been livid!

Unfortunately, that thought still didn't stop my gaze from sliding over his ass, his black jeans fitting as if they were made especially for him. I knew I should have stopped, but my eyes were glued to him and I was unable to tear them away.

Maybe it was coincidence or maybe somehow he felt my gaze on his body; whatever it was that caused it, I failed to notice his body turning. His eyes met mine, and held my gaze for what seemed like minutes, though was probably only seconds. Unable to look away, I felt his eyes peruse my body much as mine had done and I was aware of the flush of embarrassment spreading from my cheeks to my chest. His gaze ignited something inside me I'd never felt before, and eventually, I had to drop my eyes away from him for fear I'd burst into flames.

I concentrated on finishing my coffee and requested a bottle of water from the attendant before I found enough courage to look up again.

Disappointment warred with relief, when I found the space he had occupied empty. I didn't allow myself to dig deeper to find the reason for the former and embraced the latter, almost sure I was glad not to have to face him.

Checking the board, I noticed we would be embarking in about twenty minutes and headed toward the restroom to use the facilities and freshen up.

Waiting in the line, I couldn't see him ahead of me and didn't dare look back to see if he was behind me; I didn't think I'd be able to hide how interested I was if my eyes met his again.

Shuffling along the line of passengers through the narrow aisle of the plane, I could see my seat number just ahead. The aisle seat was already taken and as I drew up beside it, I almost groaned out loud, when my eyes landed on _him_ once more.

I gave him a tight smile, trying not to let my skin flush, and failing abysmally. Lifting my backpack, I unzipped the top to grab my Kindle, iPod, and headphones and sliding my jacket off to push it and my bags into the overhead locker, I eventually had to speak to him, hyper-aware that his gaze had not left me.

"Excuse me," I muttered quietly. "Can I get in, please?"

Smirking a little, he rose, giving me enough space to squeeze through, my body brushing against his on the way. I kept my gaze down, too embarrassed to meet his eyes for the moment, the memory of his effect on me in the lounge still very clear in my mind.

I almost wished I hadn't, when my eyes drifted to the crotch of his jeans, which weren't tight, clearly showed that he was not unaffected by the same incident. My mind definitely in the gutter, thinking about size and girth; my eyes flashed to his in mortification.

"Of course, beautiful." Even his voice tag-teamed my girly bits, along with his looks. Like soft, sweet, golden honey pouring from a jar, it was over me, causing my _thank you_ to hitch in my throat and my feet to stumble over themselves.

His hands caught my waist and elbow, stopping me from face planting into my seat. He held onto me for only a few seconds to steady me, but I felt branded, the heat of his hands remaining on me long after he let go.

Clearing my throat, I managed to croak out another _thank you_ as I sat, my legs still shaking.

 _Get it together, Bella. You don't even know him._ On the heels of that thought came another. _You know you want to do more than that, Bella._

I muttered _shut up_ to myself under my breath.

"Did you say something, love?" his voice quietly said, almost in my ear.

"Er, nothing." I could have kicked myself, not sure if it was for my awkwardness or my absolutely insane attraction to this man.

Smirking again, he leaned back in his seat, making himself comfortable. My eyes once again drifted to him, to his lap to be precise. It was as if I just couldn't control myself, or my eyes, around him.

Shaking my head, I tucked my Kindle into the pocket in front of me, and selected the first playlist I came to on my iPod and stuffed the earphones in, sure I heard the light snort of what seemed like smothered laughter from next to me. Closing my eyes, I was determined to ignore him, at least until my embarrassment at being caught ogling him had died down. It was a long flight and I hoped I could get past the last hour's debacle.

** Skyjacked **


	5. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**AN: Chapter 4 of my newest story for your enjoyment.**

 **All the usual thanks apply, SarcasticBimbo, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, favoriters, followers and reviewers. I'm grateful to each and every one of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns it all - no change there**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Summary**

When the unthinkable happens on the way to visit her brother, Bella finds herself in terrible danger. More than just the elements are against her and the others as they fight for survival on a deserted island. She finds not only safety in Edward, but also her soulmate. Will that be enough if they aren't rescued in time? Will danger continue to follow them?

 **skyjack**

verb

1.

To commandeer an aircraft, usually at gunpoint during flight, forcing the pilot to fly somewhere other than to the scheduled destination

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Suspicions**

 **Edward**

I had only just managed to doze off when the disembodied voice of the flight attendant announced that we would be landing in LA in approximately ten minutes. I stood to grab my jacket from the overhead locker, sliding it on, and then sat to fasten my seat belt.

LA was clear and still warm as I made my way through the airport to the departure lounge for the Australian leg of my journey, glad I didn't have to collect and check my luggage for the transfer.

Reaching the lounge, I quickly made my way to the bar, desperate for a coffee to wake me up until my flight arrived. Unfortunately, that made me restless, and I spent the next hour wandering around, not able to settle anywhere. As it got closer to the arrival time of my Sydney flight, I stood before the departure board, waiting for the details to show.

Drinking from the bottle of water I had bought at the same time as my coffee, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I was always very aware of my surroundings and I knew someone was looking at me. Suspiciously, I carefully looked around the lounge, not seeing anyone who would cause that reaction until I turned to my left, my eyes catching those of a very pretty girl who was checking me out. She was sitting at the bar, leaning on her hand and toying with a drink in front of her. Grinning internally, I couldn't help but look over her curves, and the length of those deliciously long, jean clad legs hooked around the bars of the stool, her feet, not in high heels but chucks.

Our eyes locked as I looked at her face, astounded to see just how beautiful she was, and I watched as a gorgeous blush suffused her cheeks and then drifted from her face to her neck and beyond. Idly, I wondered just how far the blush went, and the thought of her in my bed under me crossed my mind. My cock twitched and I knew I had to move before she elicited any further reaction. Before I could do so, her gaze dropped, no doubt in embarrassment at having been caught blatantly ogling a complete stranger, and she returned her attention to the drink in front of her.

Much as I would have loved to go over and talk to her, I decided to spare her embarrassment and instead made my way to the men's room to freshen up. Although it took no more than fifteen minutes, when I returned to the lounge she had disappeared. Sighing silently, I joined the queue for my flight, which had been called while I was busy. A part of me hoped that she would be on the same flight and that somehow I would get a chance to speak with her, but in reality it wasn't a good idea. I hadn't had time for relationships in my own city, never mind one with someone who just happened to be on the same flight.

 _Relationship? Why had that thought entered my head with this girl?_

Not having the time or patience to quizz my own mind, I shook my thoughts away and followed the line of passengers heading toward the plane. Finding my seat, I shoved my backpack into the overhead locker, and took the aisle seat, which I preferred, and let my gaze drift, by habit, over the passengers still making their way down the aisle from the front door.

Not more than ten minutes later, my eyes alighted on the very reason for my previous introspection and I couldn't help the jump my heart gave as I locked eyes with her again. Her eyes flicked across my face and she looked very uncomfortable, her skin flushing that beautiful color again. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she lowered her gaze, and for a moment I considered that it was a deliberate attempt to catch my attention. Seriously? There was no guile in her face; merely adorable embarrassment.

She looked away, and before I could offer my assistance, lifted her backpack into the overhead locker. As she stretched over me, I couldn't take my eyes from her body as they involuntarily drifted from her breasts to the sliver of creamy skin showing between her top and the low waistband of her jeans. Embarrassingly, I felt my ears heat, and closed my eyes briefly to regain some decent perspective; she didn't need me ogling her.

She stood on tiptoe to grab something from her bag and then muttered quietly, "Excuse me, can I get in, please?"

Her eyes were a beautiful deep brown but never actually met mine, and despite my intentions to spare her more embarrassment, I just had to smirk as I rose to give her enough space to squeeze by me. However, I wasn't prepared for the effect her body brushing mine would have, and when her eyes dropped to my crotch, I almost groaned out loud, but couldn't stop the grin as her eyes met mine.

Not able to resist playing with her a little, I murmured, "Of course, beautiful." Her blush deepened and my cock twitched again. Quickly, I sat down, not really wanting to embarrass either of us any more than I already had.

I heard her mutter something under her breath but decided to give her a break, instead watching surreptitiously as she connected her iPod and earbuds and leaned back with her eyes closed. Leaning back in my seat and waiting for the flight attendants to do the usual safety talk, I found myself actually looking forward to the fourteen hours or so of this flight; hoping it would give me time to get to know this girl. The thought of the distance there was likely to be between our homes never crossed my mind.

We were both quiet for a time, while the plane taxied to the runway and prepared for take-off. Half-heartedly, I listened to the flight attendant go through the preflight safety briefing and then take her seat when the captain gave his take-off warning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw beautiful— _I was going to have to find out her name soon—_ grip the arm of the seat tight, her knuckles almost white. Her eyes were closed tight and she looked scared.

Leaning in toward her, I couldn't resist and reached over, placing my hand on top of hers, though the thought at how inappropriate an action it was crossed my mind a second later. Her eyes opened and I almost gasped at the deep brown gaze that fixed on mine. For a few seconds nothing moved except my heart, which gave a leap. Tingles ran from my hand where it touched hers, along my arm, followed by goosebumps, and I almost let go. I wondered if she felt the same and a small gasp told me that she just might.

"It's okay," I soothed, rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand, feeling her relax slightly under the movement. She probably couldn't hear me, but I hoped my touch quelled some of her fear. "We're perfectly safe."

She gave me a faint smile in return but didn't move her hand out from under mine, just closed her eyes again and leaned back against the seat. Ten minutes later, we were in the air and the seat belt light had been extinguished. Once the plane had levelled out, she pulled the buds from her ears and I took the opportunity to once again lean in slightly toward her and introduce myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I grinned at her, and her blush immediately colored her face.

"Bella Swan," she smiled back shyly. "Thank you for that; holding my hand, I mean. I've not flown often and take-off and landing always make me a little nervous, so it helped, thank you."

Her slight ramble was absolutely adorable. _Adorable? What the heck?_ I ignored the voice again and answered, "It's fine, Bella, glad to help. I'm used to flying; part of my job, but I can see how it can be daunting if you're not used to it."

Before we could strike up more of a conversation, the flight attendant for our section of the aircraft passed. She was tall, slim, and had her blond hair piled high on her head, her smile genuine. She was usually my type, but for some reason, my mind was filled with the brown-haired beauty in the seat next to me. I held my hand up, and she stopped and smiled.

"Good evening, sir, my name is Heidi and I'll be part of your cabin crew for the duration. What can I get you?"

"Could I get a soda, please? Coca-Cola?" I turned to Bella. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, yes, please, the same." She was still skittish and I was determined to change that.

Surprisingly, Heidi checked with Bella. "Would you like ice with that, miss? And for you, sir?" At our agreement, she made her way back to the galley and was back in a few minutes with two soft drinks, glasses, and ice.

"Can I get either of you anything to eat? We have fruit and snacks at the self-service bar, which is a couple of rows behind you. Help yourself as long as the seatbelt light is off or if you need anything else at all, please press the call button and I'll be along as soon as I can."

Spending the next hour with Bella was much more fun that I had ever though it could be. I found out that she was on her way to visit her brother and sister-in-law for a year's experience as a flying doctor, and that she was a nurse. She told me she came from a small town a couple of hours from Seattle called Port Angeles, but said nothing that would explain the sadness I could see in her eyes.

I told her I was in the police force but didn't expand on my reasons for going to Sydney. It was something that wasn't discussed outside the office and immediate family, and even my Mom and Dad didn't know everything. It was better that way.

I was enjoying myself so much that it took a few minutes for the sound of the heated conversation coming from the first and business class areas to reach me. Peering out and along the aisle I could see Heidi, our flight attendant, explaining something to two men, dressed in combat trousers and t-shirts, although I was too far away to be able to make out the words. They seemed to be a little too insistent for ordinary passengers, and my spidey-sense was awakened as I watched their interactions.

"Excuse me a minute, Bella." I stood and made my way forward, pretending that I was using the restroom. I left the door open a little so I could hear what was going on; I didn't want to give myself away unless it was absolutely necessary.

Now that I was close enough, the face of one of the men facing Heidi was familiar. He was tall and muscular and certainly used that height to try and intimidate. His skin was a reddish, dark brown, his black hair, buzz cut. I was fairly sure that he was amongst the details of those Marcus had emailed to me when we were looking at the passengers who would be on the return flight. It hadn't registered as a match on the Bureau database, so I hadn't taken much notice of anything more. The man next to him was nondescript in comparison, although they were dressed much the same, but he was a fair bit shorter and much paler skinned with light brown hair.

The situation seemed to be calming down as they accepted her apologies for not being able to allow them the use of the bar in the business section. Instead, she suggested that they return to their seats and reminded them that the cabin crew would be attending them shortly, when they would be able to choose their food and drink.

My spidey-senses were not completely quiet, but everything seemed to have been resolved as they made their way back down the aisle and behind the curtain into the economy section. I let myself out of the restroom and Heidi smiled at me, though her troubled gaze drifted back to the two men as they walked away.

Returning to my seat, I took out my phone and checked on the file Marcus had sent me. Sure enough, both of the men were on the list; Jacob Black and Riley Biers. There was no incriminating information about them and all I had to go on was my sense that something just wasn't right.

"Is anything wrong, Edward?" Bella looked at me quizzically. "You seem worried. What were those men doing?"

"It's fine, Bella. They wanted to use the bar in the business class section and Heidi was just explaining it wasn't allowed." I didn't want to worry her with my suspicions, which, on the surface, were nothing more than a gut reaction.

I could see from the look on her face that she was aware that there was something else, but she said nothing, instead picking up her kindle. My estimation of her went up as she let the subject go, even though I could see she was curious. I really wanted to keep our previous conversation going; I hadn't enjoyed just talking to a girl, any girl, since I had been a teenager, and I wanted more.

After a few minutes reading, Bella lowered her book again, and within minutes we were once again engrossed in each other, now talking about our favorite books, discovering another area where our tastes were very similar.

The voice of the flight attendant came of the loudspeaker telling us that we should all return to our seats and fasten our safety belts. Evidently we were due to make a non-scheduled stop in Hawaii. There was no further reason given and the captain followed up saying that there was no emergency but they had to check something out before continuing and that he hoped there wouldn't be much delay before continuing on to Sydney

Immediately my mind flew to the memory of Black and Biers and their discussion with Heidi a short time ago. My gut instinct told me that somehow they were involved with this and before I knew it, I was out of my seat and heading to the cabin crew seats.

Before I could reach them, Heidi was standing and in front of me, urging me to return to my seat.

"Tell me what's really wrong, Heidi," I grated out.

"Nothing, Mr. Cullen, everything's fine. The captain told the truth; just a malfunctioning light to get sorted out and then we'll be on our way to Sydney. Please sit down, everything's fine."

Her face said otherwise, and without a doubt, something was very wrong. Reaching into my back pocket, I reluctantly pulled out my ID. It wasn't something the Bureau normally wanted us to do, but in the circumstances, I felt that I had to be honest with Heidi.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, looking at it closely. "You're a Marshall?" she whispered.

At that moment the cabin door opened and the Captain stepped out, pulling the door behind him mostly closed. Holding out his hand he gave me a wide smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, isn't it?" I took his and and shook it, trying to work out what was wrong, without saying anything. "Captain Hunter, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Is everything okay, Captain Hunter?"

"It's absolutely fine; nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. We just have to land to get a light malfunction checked out. Can't be too safe, now, can we?" His smile widened but was no less false.

There didn't seem to be a lot for me to tell him, but I did feel I had to warn him about Black and Biers; I just couldn't get it out of my head that there was something else behind their presence on this flight.

"Look, Captain Hunter, I know this is going to sound a little odd, but there are two men here on this plane that I don't think are quite above board. I don't have any proof, but I can't shake the feeling that something is… I don't know… not quite right." I couldn't explain any further because I didn't know anything else.

"Well, thank you for letting me know, Mr. Cullen. I'll keep that in mind, and Heidi here will keep her eyes open, I'm sure, for any problems. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back in there and bring this plane down safely."

I wasn't happy, but there was nothing more I could say, and Captain Hunter turned to return to the cabin, his face tightening. Heidi was back by my side, once again urging me to return to my seat and after a long look at the closed door, I agreed to do as she asked. She was still scared, but without any other proof there was nothing more I could do.

Shaking my head internally, I made my way back to my seat where Bella was waiting, looking at me quite anxiously now. Before I sat down, I reached into my backpack in the overhead locker to retrieve my own Kindle, settling back beside Bella.

Once seated, I glanced at her, catching her giving me a strange look, which was hard to interpret. She leaned away from me, leaving me feeling as if she was almost afraid of me and tried to work back over the last ten minutes to see what may have caused such a change in her reactions. Nothing came to mind and I had to push it to the back of my thoughts while I abandoned any thought of reading and instead, checked again through the details Marcus had supplied.

Within minutes, she stood and asked if she could get past, and I watched as she made her way down the aisle to the facilities. As she opened the door to step in, she looked back at me, her face covered in confusion. I didn't stop to second guess myself and released my seat belt to follow her; it seemed important that she understood where I was coming from and that she wasn't afraid, especially of me.

Reaching the door seconds after she closed it, I heard the lock click into place. Aware that very shortly we would be pushed into returning to our seats, I knocked softly.

"Bella," I almost whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes, so can you leave me alone, please?"

"What's wrong? I saw that look on your face, Bella. Can you let me in, please? I need to talk to you. Please, trust me," I persuaded.

There was silence for a few minutes and then I heard the door lock click again. I sighed inaudibly, inexplicably relieved that she was at least going to hear me out. Bella's face appeared in the small gap, and taking that as an invitation, I pushed the door wider so I could slip in beside her.

A slight gasp from her as she moved back told me that she hadn't been expected me to do that, and I held up my hands immediately to assure her that I had no expectations and watched her as she relaxed a little. Reaching behind me, I flicked the lock on the door again, just in case someone else wanted to use it. There wasn't much room in the small area, and we were almost touching, my cock liking that a little too much. I turned slightly sideways, hoping she hadn't seen or felt it; her next sentence saying otherwise.

"Edward, I'm not that sort of girl… we don't know each other, so..." she started to babble endearingly.

I grinned at her discomfort, although my inner voice was repeating the word _'endearingly'_ in a confused manner. She was adorably embarrassed but determined to make sure I understood what she meant.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm not expecting anything like that from you."

She frowned, and my interest perked up. "Well, what do you want then, that couldn't wait until I returned to my seat?" Her tone of voice sounded as if she was almost affronted to know that wasn't my intention.

"Why the look on your face when I sat down just now? Are you afraid of me?"

"No, of course not." Her immediate denial said the opposite.

"Come on, Bella. Trust me, please. What is it?"

She bit her lip, derailing my thoughts for a moment, as my eyes dropped to them. I'm sure I was pretty obvious in my desire to kiss her, but for the moment I shook away the thought, waiting for her to tell me.

"Umm, I saw your gun," she blurted out in a rush.

I sighed in relief, thankful that it was something that was so simple to explain. "Can I reach into my pocket?"

When she nodded, I pulled out my ID. "I'm a Marshall with the Chicago PD. I'm on my way to Sydney to… well… as part of my job. Anyway, that part isn't important right now. I think something is going on in the Captain's cabin; I have no proof, just gut instinct."

When she nodded, I continued. "You remember the two men who wanted to use the bar in business class?" She nodded again. "I think they are somehow involved in whatever is happening in that cabin."

I wanted to pace but there was precious little room for any movement and I didn't dare touch her again with my body. "The captain was adamant that we were only landing to check out a light on the instrument panel, but he seemed off, agitated. And Heidi was frantically trying to get me out of the way. Something is going on." I brushed my hands through my hair in frustration and despite the seriousness of the situation, I saw her eyes follow the path of my fingers.

I was relieved when she immediately accepted my explanation. "What are you going to do? Is there anything I can help with?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "For the moment, we should just return to our seats. There's nothing to gain from causing a fuss, but please keep your eyes and ears open. If something happens, I might need you to hide my gun."

"Why would I need your gun? Why wouldn't you keep it?"

"I don't know, Bella, and it might be nothing, but if those two men kick off, I'm not sure them finding a gun on me would end well. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, yes, I know how to use a gun, but I'm not sure me having it would be any better than you being found with it."

"You're right, but if I need you to take it, please just do it, will you?"

"Of course, but please don't hide things from me; I'm not prone to panicking, I just don't like lies." Something in her eyes told me there was more to that, but there wasn't time for that type of conversation.

I smiled at her, receiving one in return. "Deal." I said quietly. "Okay, you leave first and go back to your seat and I'll follow in a few minutes."

She groaned, the sound going south once again. "What will that flight attendant think?"

"She'll think I'm a lucky guy and she would be right. I suspect she's too worried about what's going on in that cabin."

Bella grimaced a little, following that with a blinding smile and unlocked the door, slipping out and pulling the door almost closed behind her. She disappeared from sight, and I followed her back to the seats a few minutes later.

Ten minutes later, the plane was taxiing along the runway toward one of the hangers. My suspicions were running rampant but there was nothing more I could do for the moment.

** Skyjacked **


	6. Chapter 5 Truth

**AN: Hi everyone from a snowy Saturday in England. I have to say that the only place I like snow is on a Christmas card and I refuse to leave the house until it's gone, so it's just as well I don't have a job to go to right now!**

 **A little more acction now, so fasten your belts and hold on to the seat in front of you.**

 **My thanks to SarcasticBimbo for her stellar beta services and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading. However, I did tweak a little since this was written some time ago so all blame for any inaccuracies goes to me.**

 **I did get to some reviews this last week or so and will keep trying to catch up. My thanks to everyone who read, followed and reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: SM has it all, sadly nothing belongs to me except the plot.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 5 - Truth**

 **Bella**

The sound of the engines speeding up, broke through the earbuds and the music playing in my ears. I had never liked either takeoff or landing; both had always unnerved me. Gripping the armrest tightly, I closed my eyes and willed it to be over, as the plane taxied toward the runway.

The feel of Edward's hand covering mine reassured me first. Then tingles and goosebumps raced up my arm, over my chest and embarrassingly hardened my nipples, eliciting a small gasp from me I hoped he hadn't heard. I wondered if he felt the same and opening my eyes, I found his green gaze pinning me in place, leaving me more turned on than I had ever been before.

Softly he reassured me and I smiled at him before laying my head back against the seat, relaxing under his touch. I was so tuned in to his every movement I didn't notice when we were fully in the air, until the small chime from the controls above my head told me so. Feeling it would be rude to leave the buds in my ears, I opened my eyes again just as he leaned toward me.

I had a momentary impulse to lean away, a little unnerved at how close he was to me, but he spoke to introduce himself and immediately his voice put me at ease. Despite my usual shyness, I told him my name and thanked him for his help. My mind rolled his name around its neural pathways; _hmmm, Edward, I like it._ Once again my inner voice piped up and I had to clamp my lips closed to stop myself from saying anything embarrassing out loud, and as usual I could feel my face heat.

Thankfully, the flight attendant passed by at that moment unpinning me from that green gaze, allowing me to regain a little of my equilibrium. Vaguely I heard him asking what I would like to drink and agreed on a coke. Surprisingly enough, the flight attendant, whose nametag read Heidi, asked me directly if I would like ice with my drink. Edward was very definitely gorgeous, something no red blooded woman could possibly miss, and my appreciation of her rose when she didn't hit on him or ignore me.

She disappeared for a minute or two, returning with our drinks and then proceeded to inform us that we could help ourselves to more drinks, fruit and snacks from the self-service bar, once the flight was in the air.

Over the next hour I found myself opening up to him more than I had to anyone other than family. The only thing I couldn't bear to talk about was Jordan and his betrayal; it was too soon for that conversation.

 _Too soon? What are you thinking, Bella? What makes you think there will be another time? Why does this man make me feel so much so soon?_

My inner voice rambled on while Edward told me he was in the police force and lived in Chicago. He said very little about why he was on the flight and guessing that maybe he was actually on duty, I respected his privacy. He did talk about his parents, Carlisle and Esme, and how important they were in his life, but he made no mention of any girlfriend. It just wasn't possible that this man wasn't with anyone, was it?

Several times during our conversation his eyes roamed around the cabin; he seemed to be ever vigilant. Just as I became aware of the sound of raised voices from further forward, Edward excused himself and left his seat. Assuming he was visiting the restroom, I returned to my Kindle.

Ten minutes later, Edward had still not returned, and confused over where he might be, I leaned out into the aisle just in time to see him exit the restroom. Slightly embarrassed at my actions, I quickly retreated, picking up my Kindle again, berating myself for obsessing a bit over someone I'd only just met.

He returned to his seat and immediately fished his phone out of his pocket, reading something from it and running his hands through his hair. I hadn't known him for long but I had already noticed that this was something he did frequently when he was thinking or agitated, although for now, I wasn't able to ascertain exactly what sort of thoughts they might be. Leaving him to work through it for a few minutes, I couldn't resist when he seemed perturbed by something he had found in whatever he was reading.

"Is anything wrong, Edward?" I looked at him carefully, trying to work out what was going through his mind. "You seem worried. What were those men doing?" It was all I could think of that might have him in such a quandary; his abrupt departure and the raised voices having come so close together.

He assured me that everything was fine, explaining his overhearing Heidi telling a couple of guys they couldn't use the private bar in business class, but something in the way he spoke and looked made me sure that wasn't all that was on his mind. I shrugged internally, thinking that if it was something I should know he would tell me all in good time.

I picked up my Kindle again and sat back to continue reading a story I wasn't really interested in; the man sitting next to me was far more intriguing. Unable to stop myself from speaking to him again, I put my it down and before long we were engrossed in discussions about our favorite things, many of which matched up.

Interrupted by the voice of one of the cabin crew over the loudspeaker, we were informed that we should return to our seats to make ready for an unscheduled stop in Hawaii. I immediately thought the worst, my fear of flying taking over for a few minutes before I realized that the captain's voice was further reassuring everyone that nothing was wrong; he only wanted to check on something, before we were on our way to Sydney.

I wasn't totally reassured and when Edward practically leaped from his seat, my heart rate doubled, as I watched him head for the front of the plane, where I could just make him out, standing with the stewardess, Heidi. There was no way I would have been able to hear what he was saying, but his demeanor was one of urgency. I saw the captain step out of his cabin and also speak to Edward, who ran his fingers through his hair again, giving me even more reason to be concerned.

Agitated, he returned to our seats, stretching up to retrieve something from the overhead locker. I felt a sharp spark of desire as his shirt slid from the waistband of his jeans, showing the writing along the edge of his boxers. 'Dior Homme' appeared in the centre, and my eyes drifted from his belly button, down the trail of hairs to the designer label and over the front of those jeans. I noticed that while the bulge was not as prominent as it had been when I first laid eyes on him, it was still definitely interesting and my face colored involutarily.

Eventually he sat back in his seat, with his Kindle, but not before I had caught a glimpse of a holstered gun under his jacket. Now my heart was jumping for a totally different reason and I looked at him with different eyes, my head whirling with questions.

 _Who was he, really? Why did he have a gun? Was he dangerous? What was going on in the captain's cabin? Was I in danger?_

That last thought had me leaping out of my seat before I could think it through, anxiously asking him to let me past. I had to get away from him for just a minute or two so I could process what I had seen and try to put these new facts into the picture I had already built in my head. I practically ran for the restroom, aware that his eyes were on me every step of the way, and couldn't help but look back as I opened the door. Registering his move to unbuckle his seatbelt, I knew I had very little time before he came after me, and my sudden irrational fear had me practically slamming the door and clicking the lock.

There was silence from outside the restroom, and only my light, almost panting breaths breaking it inside. I knew he had seen the fear on my face, the same look I could see in the mirror beside me. As my breathing slowed, the faint hope I'd had that he hadn't followed me disappeared with the whispered question from the other side of the door. A soft knock that I would not have heard had I not been waiting for it, sounded at the same time.

"Bella, are you okay?" His voice was quiet and calm, and I assured him I was fine and that I would be out in just a few minutes.

Somehow, I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with that and as I predicted, he insisted on speaking to me. Despite my trepidation, I realised that I did trust him and unlocked the door and opened it a couple of inches. Before I could think of protesting, he had pushed it open wide enough for him to slip inside and he then reached behind him to flick the lock.

The restroom was not designed for two, and disturbingly, his body was almost touching mine, and my eyes widened as I felt his hard cock brush against my stomach before he turned slightly sideways so we were not pressed quite so close together. I appreciated him trying to give me space but whenever I'm nervous, I babble; which is why the next few sentences dribbled out of my mouth without my permission.

No matter how much I said I wasn't that type of girl, my mind fell into the gutter with images of him taking me right here and now, and what's more, his smirk said he knew it, too. Who knew I would actually be disappointed that he hadn't followed me here for just that.

Ignoring it, as I always did with those things that made me uncomfortable—and this was up there with the best—the next sentence came out slightly disgruntled.

"Well, what do you want then, that couldn't wait until I returned to my seat?"

"Why the look on your face when I sat down just now? Are you afraid of me?" His smirk disappeared and his manner was now insistent and worried.

I tried to deny that I was afraid but he saw through me immediately, calling me on it.

"Come on, Bella. Trust me, please. What is it?"

I tried to work out what I was feeling but failed and then blurted out that I had seen his gun.

His smile re-appeared as he explained to me exactly what his job entailed and that his natural instinct was to watch for the unusual. I could have kicked myself for over-reacting and not thinking it through; he would never have been able to get a gun on the plane in such a prominent place unless it was properly authorised. That was why he thought there was something more going on than a simple check-up on a minor discrepancy. While he was speaking and explaining what had happened when he confronted both Heidi and the captain, his hands returned to his hair and my thoughts momentarily returned to the gutter.

Trying my best to rid myself of images of me and him together in that way, I managed to shake those from my head, bringing myself back to the situation. I asked him what he was going to do and surprised myself with an offer to help, if I could.

After turning something over in his head, I could see that he had made a decision, telling me there was no point in causing trouble right now, and suggested that we both return to our seats. He asked me to be sure to watch and listen out for anything untoward or out of place, however small it seemed.

He then shocked me by asking me to take his gun if something happened, explaining it could cause more trouble if he was caught with it, especially if the guys he was suspicious of were involved in any altercation.

At first, I was reluctant but seeing how important it was to him, I agreed, assuring him I was quite capable of using one. Handing it to me, he shrugged out of his jacket and removed the holster, wadding the leather into a long strip and sliding it inside his sleeve before putting his jacket back on. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I couldn't help checking the body hiding under the tight fitting shirt he was wearing underneath.

My eyes eventually reached his face only to see him smirking down at me, perfectly aware of what I was doing. Ignoring the color I knew was flushing my face, I said, "Of course, but please don't hide things from me; I'm not prone to panicking, I just don't like lies."

The memories of Jordan's betrayal came to the front of my mind and somehow I knew Edward was reliable and honest, and would never do that to me.

The sound of the cabin crew repeating the call for everyone to return to their seats interrupted us, and Edward suggested that I should go first and he would be along in a few minutes. Now that we had come to an agreement, I became aware of what anyone seeing us exit the restroom at the same time would think.

I turned to Edward in a slight panic, "What will that flight attendant think?"

His reply of, "She'll think I'm a lucky guy and she would be right," made my heart skip and I left the restroom with a smile on my face, Edward following shortly behind me.

The seatbelt light was showing and we seemed to be the last to take our places as the plane began its descent into Honolulu airport. As soon as he had stowed his holster in his backpack, he was back beside me and it was not long until we were on the runway, with the voice of the flight attendant requesting that we remain seated. Taxiing to what I thought would be one of the assigned spots, I caught the frown on Edward's face, telling me that something was worrying him. Before I could ask him a question he leaped out of his seat again and was making his way to the front of the aircraft.

I assumed he had gone to speak to Heidi or the captain, and, as I had promised him, I kept my eyes open and looked around, checking on what was going on in the cabin. Most of the passengers were reading or chatting to their neighbors but a couple of men were making their way down the aisle, between the seats on the other side of the aircraft. They looked serious and I was immediately worried for Edward, who had his back to them and had not seen them coming.

I could feel that something bad was going to happen and stood abruptly, making my way after them. I had no idea what I intended to do, just that I had to be near him to help if I could. Before I could second guess myself, I practically fell out of my seat in an effort to get to Edward before those men did. It was fortunate they were on the opposite side, which allowed me enough time to get to him before they did.

"Darling, please come back to your seat, I'm lonely all by myself." Where my acting came from I will never know. Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed his ear, whispering, "They're coming," as quietly as I could. His head swivelled sharply and the second kiss landed directly on his lips. The widening of his eyes would have been comical if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, but his gaze slid over my shoulder, taking note of the two men fast coming up on us.

The fear on Heidi's face told me everything I needed to know. There was nothing normal about anything that was happening right now and I watched Heidi's face pale as they reached us.

Heidi immediately turned her eyes back to Edward. "Sir, there isn't anything we can do for the moment, and until the captain is happy that we are safe to take off, please return to your seat. Once we have come to a standstill, the cabin crew will be taking orders for drinks so you can be comfortable while you wait." She stopped just short of babbling, trying her best to take no notice of the men behind me.

I draped myself over Edward in a possessive manner and felt his arms tighten around me. The feeling that evoked was desire and safety and I wished with all my heart that it wasn't acting. At that moment, the men brushed past us, pushing me out of the way and getting in Edward's face aggressively.

"What the fuck do you want?" the largest of the men spat in his face.

Playing the part of an aggrieved passenger, Edward held up his hands in a placating manner. "Nothing, man. It's all good here. I was just wondering how long we would be here, nothing more. We were just going back to our seats."

"See that you do," growled the second man, advancing threateningly.

I turned and hightailed it back to my seat as quickly as I could, feeling the warmth of Edward following behind me. I practically fell into it, my heart almost leaping from my chest. As I did so, I took a quick look to where the men were standing, taking a sharp breath at the leer on their faces. Heidi had been pushed back into her seat and both men then proceeded to walk through into the captain's cabin.

Still surreptitiously looking forward, he momentarily looked at me, "I had to see if I could get into that cabin. I don't know what's going on, but it's not good. No civilians are allowed in there, and they walked in as if they owned it."

"What are we going to do now?" Fear colored my voice and I could feel the tremble move from my hands through my body and was thankful that I was sitting; I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to stand.

The touch of his hand on mine helped, and as his arm came around me, the trembling died down. Involuntarily, I leaned into his neck, his scent and warmth going a long way to making me feel safe again. When my breathing had slowed, I tilted my head up and his fingers tucked the hair that had fallen across my face behind my ear. I thought he was going to kiss me and I found it was something I really wanted, even though I had known him for only five hours.

I'm sure he would have done so, had there not been loud voices from the the cockpit, raised in anger. I knew enough of guns to know the next sound was a gunshot.

** Skyjacked **


	7. Chapter 6 Skyjacked

**AN: Good afternoon everyone. Chapter 6 of Skyjacked for you to read. I hope you like it now that things are beginning to hot up. Lots more to come!**

 **My apologies for the late posting today. Entirely my fault. I removed permissions on the wrong chapters and my fabulous beta SarcasticBimbo worked quick as a flash to get this to me after I put them all back!**

 **As always my thanks to her and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for their help, without which this would be a mass of bad grammar and mixed up sentences.**

 **To my followers and favoriters, thank you for staying with me and the best of thanks to reviewers all of whom make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns all of Twilight and Edward in particular.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 6 - Skyjack**

 **Edward**

I stiffened at the sound of what was clearly a gunshot. I knew Bella knew it, too, as I could feel a tremble go through her body before she also stiffened beside me. I was out of my seat before I had a concrete thought about what I was going to do, feeling Bella's hand slip from my arm and hearing her voice utter a distressed sound. I wanted to stay with her, to make sure she was safe, but my instinct to take action overruled that for the moment.

There was no doubt in my mind that the story the captain told was just that, a story. There was no light to check out and as if to back that thought up, as I headed toward the cockpit door, it swung open to reveal Jacob Black and Riley Biers, the two guys who had been causing trouble earlier on in the flight. They were also both on the list Marcus had sent me and even though there was no incriminating information held on file, that didn't convince me that they weren't involved in something. I didn't know what it was yet, but I was determined to find out.

Now that the plane had come to a halt close to one of the hangers, I was pretty sure that Black and Biers were attempting to hijack it; I just didn't know why yet.

Black raised the gun he held. "Get back to your seat, fucker. You hear me? Mind your own fucking business or I'll put a bullet in you."

Raising my hands to show I wasn't a threat, I retreated a few steps. The gun didn't waver, but my eyes flicked behind him to see the captain lying on the floor, a pool of blood underneath his head and Biers standing over him.

"Do you need any help?" I managed to make my voice quaver, figuring that he would be less inclined to think of me as any sort of threat. My eyes flicked back to him and he slowly lowered the gun.

"You a doctor?" he grunted.

"Nah, but my dad is, so I know a fair bit." I tried to sound nonchalant and it must have worked to some extent because he motioned me forward with the gun indicating the interior of the cabin. Roughly, he patted me down, making me glad I'd had the foresight to give Bella my gun, and then I edged past him carefully and knelt on the floor.

"We need him able to assist the co-pilot to fly this hunk of metal out of here," Black spoke again.

Instead of answering him, I looked around and saw the co-pilot slumped over the aircraft controls, unconscious. "Well, it doesn't look like he's fit, either, does it?" My comment was sarcastic, and earned me a swift kick in the side from Biers.

"He will be," he ground out.

I carefully turned the captain over, noting that his name was James Hunter. Rubbing his sternum as I had seen my Dad do, I spoke to him. "Captain Hunter … James … can you hear me?"

He groaned and his eyes flickered open, but his gaze wasn't clear. I could see a nasty gash on the side of his head that looked suspiciously like the mark a bullet would make. Now I was concerned; a head wound bled a lot but the problem would be that he might not wake, and if he did, he might not be able to pilot a plane. There was nothing I could do for now, except to clean him up and make him comfortable.

"Can we move him out there?" I indicated the seats in front of the cockpit. At Black's nod, Biers took his heels and together we lifted him and laid him across the two seats where Heidi had lifted the arms to provide a little comfort for the man.

A tap on my shoulder had me spinning around and I only just barely managed to avoid my immediate reaction to pull my non-existent gun. Bella looked a little taken aback and looked at me warily.

"I can help," she whispered. Turning to Black, who stood further back, she explained she was a nurse. Instead of answering her, his gaze stroked over every inch of her body, leering. His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. Bella equally took one back, until she was leaning against me. Black's eyes rose to mine, smirking, but he nodded, agreeing without speaking.

Stunned at the possessiveness and anger that coursed through me at that moment, I said nothing, trying to work out why I felt that way. _It was too soon_ , my mind screamed. I'd only known her for a bare few hours, but I was unable to deny that I felt something for her; I just didn't know what or how much further the feelings might grow. I sighed mentally and returned my attention to the situation, knowing that now Bella was on Black's radar and his thoughts were not pleasant; he wanted her. What's more, I had become known to him now and it was likely he'd take any opportunity to bring me down.

Black finally turned away from us and Bella asked Heidi if she had a first aid kit.

"Of course, Miss …"

"Just Bella, thanks Heidi." Bella smiled at her.

"Bella," Heidi nodded and stepped into the galley. Reaching into an overhead cupboard, she produced the kit she was asked for and handed it over. Opening it, Bella removed gauze and antiseptic and proceeded to clean Hunter's wound and apply a bandage, which did ease the bleeding. He still showed no signs of coming around, but his breathing was easier, so I was hopeful he would recover.

The sound of a voice from the radio in the cockpit interrupted my musings as Black stepped toward the coms. "Black, that you?"

"Caius, my old friend. You here already, man?"

"That I am, Jacob. You ready for me, Demetri and Paul?"

"Good stuff. Any police or soldiers?"

"A few, but I reckon we can get around them, no problem. I've some men prepared to create a nice little diversion, leaving us free to make it through to you in around thirty minutes." He laughed. "Just listen for the big bang."

He signed off and Black turned to Heidi. "You heard? My friends will be with us soon. We'll be taking off as soon as they get here. In the meantime…" He thrust a list at her. "I want to see these people."

"What do you want them for?" I questioned. Swinging around, Black glared at me, obviously having forgotten I was still standing there.

"What's it to you, fucker? It's none of your business." He glared at me before his gaze slid over Bella once more. I moved to stand in front of her to block him, but he only smirked.

I wasn't sure if this was the best time to let him know who I was, but it looked like not only was he about to get reinforcements but also was prepared to take us all to hell knows where. The why was still unknown, but it couldn't be good. Bella's touch reminded me she was still behind me, and my mind was instantly made up. If I could somehow stop them from taking off, albeit an almost impossible task, then I would have to take the chance.

"Since I'm a United States Marshall, I think it's definitely my business. What do you want them for?" I repeated.

Now Biers stepped up beside Black and both looked at me and then at each other. "Well, well," Black sneered. "We have a … cause … you might say. It needs funds, and this is a way of raising those funds. That's all you need to know."

"Surely there are better ways," I burst out, amazed they would take such a risk for what was probably a fairly small return.

Black laughed again, nastily. "It's not the only reason, though the one's nothing to do with you, and there's still rich pickings on this flight. Why do you think we're on it?"

While we had been speaking, Bella stood quietly behind me. Now, she carefully lifted my jacket and slid my gun into the waistband of my jeans, sliding her hands around my waist to link across my middle. Inappropriately for the situation, I felt my cock twitch and harden slightly. Quickly, I squeezed her hand in thanks and brought my attention back to Black and Biers.

Black's attention was drawn back to Heidi, who had finished marking the seat numbers on the list for him. Barking instructions at her, she jumped in shock and moved down the aisle, followed by Biers, requesting individuals from the relevant seats to make their way to the front of the plane. Two more men followed behind them, with drawn guns to make sure that no one caused any trouble.

"They can't all have what you need, Black. What are you doing with the rest?" I demanded.

He said nothing, tapping his gun instead. A horrified gasp from behind me told me that Bella had grasped immediately what he intended and I knew it was only seconds before she said something. There was no way I would allow her to put herself in any position that would bring her into his sights, and this would definitely keep her to the forefront of his mind. Grabbing her hand, I squeezed it tightly three times, hoping she would get the message and trust me. I almost sighed out loud when she let out the breath she had been holding, and squeezed back telling me she understood.

Before long, individuals began to move through the cabin, some protesting loudly, others quieter. Each was interrogated about their wealth and any jewelry they were wearing or was located in their hand luggage was taken. Not everyone gave freely and many received injuries when they argued or refused. The worst part was there was nothing I could do; my one gun against their firepower would only result in me being injured or killed, and that would leave Bella vulnerable, something I couldn't do.

Once Jacob had decided which individuals were worth keeping, he lined the rest up. It looked like it was his intention to carry out his previous threat.

"There's no need for that, Black." I had to intervene and try to change his mind. "Why not just let them go? The authorities will chase you twice has hard and ten times further if you add the cold-blooded murder of so many to whatever else you're planning."

At the moment, there was a loud bang from outside the aircraft and I could see a large cloud of smoke, followed by the orange glow of flames. The promised diversion was here. Black ducked down and checked out of the closest window. I followed his line of sight and caught a glimpse of two figures dodging between the vehicles parked in front of the hanger. Approaching a mobile stairway vehicle, the larger of the two yanked open the door, and within a few minutes had managed to get it moving toward the plane.

"Get the door open," Black yelled at Heidi. "You," he turned and growled at me. "If you want these people to stay alive," he pointed at the individuals he had been prepared to shoot, "Get them out of here as soon as the stairs are up against the plane." He glared around at everyone and then spoke harshly to me. "You have ten minutes to get as many out as possible."

With that, he turned his attention to Captain Hunter, kicking him in the side. "Hey, jackass, wake up!" The man groaned and his eyes flickered open and then closed again in pain. Bella, who hadn't moved away from me, took a step toward him and helped him to sit, passing him a couple of pills and a cup of water. Carefully, he took them and drank all of the water, then staggered to his feet, wavering and blinking. Jacob stepped back to allow him to move forward and into the cockpit.

My mind was already whirling with how I could get over one hundred people off this plane in the short period of time we had available. "Black, we need more time than ten minutes. Give me twenty, please?"

Captain Hunter, who had been listening, spoke up, "It will take me more than ten minutes to go through the pre-flight check and we can't skimp on that if you want to continue on to Sydney. With such a long haul flight, it's absolutely essential that we do so to make sure we are as prepared as possible."

The door to the plane swung open at that moment and the stairs quickly backed into place. Before they were completely hooked up, people were stampeding toward them. Taking advantage of Black's momentary distraction, I stepped between the passengers and the stairs.

"Hey! Everyone, stop right there!" I shouted as loud as I could. I motioned to Heidi to use the intercom. She picked up my cue and repeated my admonition to listen, and with the resulting silence I raised my voice to make sure everyone knew what to do. "If you want to get off this plane, stop pushing and shoving and make your way down the stairs as quickly as you can. If you keep this up, most of you will end up falling or shot. Is that what you want?"

There was a few minutes of silence and Heidi's voice rang out over the intercom. "Would everyone please form an orderly line and make their way down the steps as quickly and as safely as possible."

It seemed that hearing the voice of an appropriate individual made them listen; amazingly enough, that was exactly what they did. Unfortunately, there were those that Black had no intention of letting go; those that were worth too much and they had already been moved to seats on the other side of the plane, where they were guarded by other members of the group. I had no idea how he made the decision on who was staying aboard, but for the moment they were the least of the problems.

Urging the people Black was prepared to let go to move through quickly, I caught Bella's eyes and mouthed, _join the line, get off with them_. Shaking her head adamantly, she told me without words she was staying put.

Unfortunately, Black caught sight of our interaction. "You, get over there." He yanked at her arm and then shoved her hard over to the group who had to remain. "You, Cullen, can get off, we don't need you."

My heart sank. There was no way I was leaving without Bella, and if he wouldn't let her go, then I was staying. Fortunately, at that moment two hefty guys I recognized as part of Black's group sped up the steps and leaped in through the door, rudely shoving everyone out of the way.

"Caius," Black practically beamed. "Glad you could make it, man. You ready to leave?" Slapping each other on the back, they proceeded to congratulate each other. He was followed by another man, who merely nodded at Black and made his way over to the other side of the plane, where those passengers who had been separated out, were seated and under guard.

Disgusted, I turned away and caught Heidi's eye, nodding my head toward the open door, indicating that we'd better hurry. It wasn't long before, Black's attention was turned back toward us and I knew we had run out of time.

"Enough, Cullen, you're out of time. Get off, and Riley, get those doors closed. The rest of you, back to your seats." He marched toward me and I feared he would literally throw me off, while I tried to work out how to avoid being separated from Bella.

From outside, the faint sound of gunfire interrupted the relative silence our standoff had created. While they had been congratulating each other, the authorities had managed to get police into place behind the end of the hanger and under the shelter of the vans and cars parked nearby.

Scowling, Black and Caius pushed through the panicked line of people still trying to escape down the steps. They parted in fear, a few more making it out of the doorway before Black kicked at the steps a few times and yelled down to someone on the ground below. The steps moved back a few feet and within minutes the last of the group clambered up them and leapt into the open doorway, allowing Black to swing it shit.

Clapping the final passenger on the back, he pushed Heidi toward the door, telling her to seal it and flung himself into the seats where, a short while ago, Captain Hunter lay unconscious.

Those who hadn't made it started to shout and surge forward until Black stood and raised his gun again. "Get back to your seats, all of you, _now_." Black threatened to shoot anyone who didn't move quickly enough, although at that moment, I was pretty sure it was an empty threat. Even he couldn't be stupid enough to fire inside the plane, could he? That would just make it even more dangerous and might even make it impossible for us to even take off. It seemed he wasn't that stupid and just called out to Biers and the other guy to get everyone out of the way.

The fifteen people, including Bella, he had isolated, moved back through the aisles, along with those who hadn't managed to make it out and I quietly joined them, slipping into the crowd just behind Bella. Taking hold of her hand, I felt her body relax, her hand gripping mine hard, while she looked around and gave me a little smile of relief.

We made our way back to our seats, just as Heidi finished sealing the door and the engines started. Her shaky voice came over the intercom, telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts, and within a few minutes the plane was taxiing toward a runway. Frustrated, I had to acknowledge that, right now, there was nothing I could do. Bella had not let go of my hand except to put on her belt. I raised my arm over her shoulder and she immediately buried her face in my neck, taking a shuddering breath.

Raised voices came from the cockpit, where the door had been left open, but I couldn't hear any words clearly. From the tone of Captain Hunter's voice, I was sure something wasn't quite right, but Black was insistent and the plane continued on its way.

Heidi was seated in the crew seats, looking frightened but resigned and it looked as if the rest of the crew had been told to sit with her. Two guys and one woman, all of whom looked like they wanted to be anywhere but where they were. No one spoke.

Whatever it was Black and Captain Hunter had disagreed about, it wasn't enough to stop the flight, and within minutes we had taken off.

** Skyjacked **


	8. Chapter 7 The Real Boss Arrives

**AN: Here's Chapter 7, a day late because FanFiction once again wasn't available, as has been pretty usual over the last couple of months. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

 **Thanks to all the usual, SarcasticBimbo, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and all those who added their name to this story as a follower or favoriter.**

 **And of course to all those who take the time to review, thank you to the moon and back.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns everything twilight - I just love Edward**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Real Boss Arrives**

 **Bella**

Edward's arm around me went a long way to calming me down, although my mind was in a turmoil. What could these men want with all of us? I had been shocked and immediately felt bereft when he had shot out of his seat and taken off down the aisle toward the cockpit. The plane had already taxied to a halt in front of one of the huge hangers on the outskirts of the airfield and I was prepared for a long wait while they checked out whatever problem had caused us to land in the first place.

I watched as Edward confronted one of the men who had been in a small altercation with the flight attendant early in our flight and felt a cold wave of fear run over me when this thug pulled a gun on my Edward. I had no time to think about the connotations of that thought, because as I watched the other of those two men and Edward carry someone from the cockpit. That someone was unconscious and even from here I could see how white his skin was and the slash of blood both on his face and across his shirt.

My nurse's mind had already put my body in motion and I found myself up and out of my seat and heading toward them all before I could second guess my actions. Stupidly, I approached Edward without warning and he spun around sharply, his hand automatically reaching inside his jacket. I'd seen that action and knew it was one a trained professional would take when reaching for his gun. Fortunately, he stopped himself in time, although I'm sure he heard my sharp intake of breath. I calmed immediately, instinctively knowing he would never hurt me, but waited until he, too, was calm before suggesting I could help.

Jacob Black, as I had heard Edward call him, glared at me and then looked me over from head to toe. Nausea rolled through me and I shuddered; most women would know that look and be afraid. I stepped back and felt immediately safer when my back rested on Edward's chest.

Heidi, the flight attendant, had pulled herself together now that nobody seemed to be in immediate danger and when I asked her to, she stepped into the galley on the other side of the plane to retrieve a first aid kit from one of the cupboards. Pulling out the things I needed from the kit, I took a look at the man lying on the seats in front of me, noting that he was the captain. The wound was a gash in his hairline and had bled a lot but looked worse than I had thought. I hadn't had a lot of experience with gunshot wounds but this wound, along with the sound of the shot I had heard previously, indicated this was exactly that and I set about cleaning the wound to see how much damage had been done.

I tried to put the events of the last thirty minutes out of my head, shying away from the thought of hijacking, but it wouldn't rest because I knew I wasn't wrong in my suppositions. The crackle of the radio behind me settled it; there were more men on their way. I had no idea what that meant for us and the rest of the passengers. but I vowed I would do everything I could to support Edward and had every faith that he would get us out of this.

During my mental diatribe, I had managed to mostly stem the bleeding from the wound on Captain Hunter's head and wrapped a bandage around it to support the injury. Edward murmured that the captain had surfaced briefly when he was carried out of the cockpit so I was hopeful he would become conscious shortly. Glancing behind me through the cockpit door, I noticed that the other pilot was sitting with his head in his hands, while Jacob lounged in the other seat, joking and laughing with whomever was on the other end of that radio as if he were out with friends, just having a good time. Thankfully, he missed my glare!

I jumped as I heard him bark at Heidi, demanding she bring some of the passengers forward. Edward was up two seconds before me, demanding an explanation about why he wanted them. I cringed slightly, already knowing that this Jacob person didn't take kindly to being questioned, and stepped closer to Edward, though what I could do to help I wasn't sure.

Of course, he did the one thing that would keep him in their minds; he owned up to being a marshall, telling Jacob it was his business to ask. Jacob nastily responded by telling Edward there were rich pickings on the flight. _'It's about money?'_ My thoughts were horrified and a little confused that they would go to all this trouble just for money. As if he had heard me, Jacob finished by almost boasting that he had other reasons, too. I couldn't help but wonder what they might be, but I couldn't fathom what else they could possibly get out of hijacking a flight full of mostly vacationers.

Not being sure that this would end well, I pressed up against Edward's back and removed the gun he had pressed on me earlier from the waistband of my jeans. It had been hidden by the hoodie I was wearing, so I was able to carefully slide it into his and then wrap my hands around his waist, watching to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily they were all so intent on each other no one saw the movement and I immediately felt better knowing Edward had a little more protection.

Jacob had not finished with his boasting and his next answer horrified me even more; he was planning to kill the passengers who were of no use to him. Only the tight squeeze from Edward's hand, where it lay over mine, stopped me from stepping up to this bastard and telling him what a shit he was, and with that warning I was reminded that his plans for me could be even worse. Swallowing my anger, I stilled behind Edward and slowly let out the breath I had drawn in, squeezing his hand in return.

I watched as the passengers Heidi had been sent to collect lined up in front of Jacob and another of his cohorts, where he interrogated them about their wealth and took any jewelry and other personal belongings he deemed worthy from them. Some of these people were heartbroken at losing items I could see were of sentimental value to them, but he didn't cease and just roughly pushed those he picked out as worthy of his time to the other side of the cabin. The others were unceremoniously shoved back the way they came; I was now worried about their fate. Would he just shoot them as he had indicated?

Edward seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was and began to verbally harass Jacob, pushing him to let them go. He reminded him that the authorities would push harder to find the bastards if he committed the atrocity of killing them all. Jacob was wavering when I heard a loud bang from outside the plane, and his look changed to one of satisfaction. Instead of answering Edward, he turned to Heidi and ordered that she open the door and I breathed a sigh of relief hoping that he had reconsidered getting rid of passengers in such an awful way.

Jacob stepped toward me and Edward, and for a moment, I was afraid he would hurt either or both of us. But he just pushed us out of the way and raised his foot to kick at the captain, who was finally showing signs of waking. The kick roused him further and I stepped forward to help him as he struggled to sit; handing him a drink and a couple of pills. There was no way they would completely eliminate the pain I could see crossing his face but they would help, and within a couple of minutes he had managed to lurch to his feet and stagger into the cockpit.

He told Jacob that it would take twenty minutes to go through the pre-flight checks and with a show of bravado when Jacob was about to protest, sarcastically told him that since they were a long haul flight, those checks would be necessary if they didn't want to end up in the ocean. It would seem the captain had already reached the conclusion that there was no way we would be returning to the mainland and that meant wherever our destination was, it was not close.

Jacob agreed and Edward jumped toward the doors, as a set of steps were pushed up against the side of the aircraft. There was an immediate rush toward them but Edward's shouts and Heidi's intercom message seemed to do the trick and calmed everyone down enough to enable a reasonably orderly stream of passengers to deplane. Edward was standing on the other side of the line of passengers, hurrying them along, and as I caught his gaze he mouthed at me to get off with them. I shook my head; there was no way I was leaving him here alone. Before Edward could insist, Jacob interrupted and forced me to the other side of the cabin to wait along with the individuals he had already chosen to keep.

"You, Cullen, can get off, we don't need you."

Jacob's words made my blood run cold with fear. I didn't want to be separated from Edward, no matter what the next few hours held. I breathed a sigh of relief as Jacob's attention was drawn to two men leaping through the doorway, and their enthusiastic greetings; at least now he might forget about making Edward leave.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind when Jacob again ordered Edward to get off, while telling Biers to close the doors. My heart was in my mouth as I discarded plans my mind came up with to try and get Jacob to let Edward to stay, including throwing myself at him. Thankfully, or maybe not, gunfire from outside changed his mind and as the steps moved away from the door, the last man jumped through and into the plane, allowing Jacob to close the doors.

Yelling at everyone to get back to their seats, Edward took the opportunity his distraction presented and slid into the line behind me, grabbing and squeezing my hand. It seemed as if, for the first time in the last few hours, I could finally breathe. I knew we were still in danger, but at least Edward was by my side and that made me feel safer.

The events of the last hour finally caught up with me as the adrenaline from the fear drained away, leaving me feeling weak and shaky. Edward's arm around me went a long way to making me feel safe but I couldn't help my imagination as scenarios rolled through my mind. I had no idea just what these men actually wanted but I was afraid to find out, too.

There was no respite as the voices spilled out from the cockpit in angry confrontation. With no idea what they were saying my mind couldn't deal with the possibility that we might die and instead I buried my head further into Edward's neck, breathing in deeply. Slowly, my heart rate returned to normal and my breathing slowed as the panic receded.

My nervousness at take-off and landing had disappeared; there were other things to be afraid of now. Despite the disagreement we could hear from the cockpit, the plane rumbled its way to the runway and before I knew it we were in the air. Now that I was feeling better, I sat up a little and Edward's arm loosened around me, lifting the arm between our seats, before tugging me close to him again.

"What's going on, Edward?" I questioned quietly. It was unlikely that Jacob and his cohorts would be able to hear me over the sound of the engines, but my fear stopped me from speaking louder.

Before he answered, he pulled his phone from his pocket and showed me the information he had received previously from his boss, Marcus. Switching it on, more messages came through and although he shouldn't have had his phone on, in the grand scheme of things we were already in danger so a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"As far as I can tell, Jacob Black and Riley Biers, who were on my original list as persons of interest … that means they have no record as yet but are known to the police ... are linked to other individuals who are much more interesting, and another passenger." He pointed out the other names, identifying the other passenger as Felix Santos. "With a little more digging, Marcus came up with a lot more information."

He launched into more details of his job, including the one he was currently on, his collection of extraditee Aro Volturi. "So, what's the connection? I'm not sure exactly how it all fits together yet, but Caius is his brother and that can't be a coincidence. I'm on this flight to pick up Aro and he just happens to be going the same way? I don't buy it for a second."

"But what does that have to do with Black and Biers? And who are the rest? Why are they doing this? It can't be just for the money, can it? They must have another agenda. What are they going to do with us? I don't have money and neither do my parents!" My voice rose slightly in panic.

"Shh, shh." Edward's arms came around me again, hugging me tightly, his hands travelling over my back in smooth, comforting circles. "You're safe with me, Bella. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

His hands moved further down my back, reaching the slight gap between my jeans and hoodie. Ghosting over that sliver of skin, his touch caused goosebumps to erupt, covering every square inch of my body. My nipples hardened and I could feel arousal throb through me and center low in my belly. I held in a gasp and was thankful for the hoodie and t-shirt, along with his leather jacket between us. It was a little too early for him to know the effect he had on me, although I was perfectly aware of his reaction to me judging by what I had seen earlier in the flight.

After a few moments, the goosebumps calmed and the throbbing reduced to a low pitched tingle, which distracted me from our situation for a while. Eventually, the thoughts seeped back in, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded me. "What do we do now, Edward?"

"I don't know yet, sweetheart." I didn't miss the endearment. "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do, right now, so we'll have to wait until we're on the ground, wherever that might be, before we can think about tackling them."

"Where do you think we'll land?"

"My best guess is a diversion from Sydney; the airport is too big for them to be able to make any sort of getaway. Then there's Aro; I'm supposed to be picking him up in Sydney, which was a last minute change from Melbourne." He was silent for a moment. "How the hell did they find out about the change of airport?" He was almost talking to himself and I could see his mind working.

"What? How would they have known that?"

"I don't know yet, but there has to be a leak somewhere. Not much I can do about that right now, though." Looking back at me, he continued, "Not many people know about the collection, never mind it's change of venue. It makes it even more likely that Black and the others are here to free him, especially given that Caius is Aro's brother. There's no way he would let the opportunity pass to help his older brother."

Neither of us spoke for a while and despite the question of our fate hanging over our heads, I found myself drifting into sleep.

 _Edward's kisses became heavier and more passionate as he pushed me back across the seats, laying his body possessively over mine. When I could no longer breathe, I dragged my mouth away from his, gulping in a lungful of air. Not stopping, he trailed a line of fire across my face to my neck and down my torso to my breast, sucking the tip into his mouth. My heart jumped in time to the throbbing in my clit, and I could feel the wetness seep out of me, as he switched to the other nipple. Pinching and rolling my now bereft one between his fingers, my hips involuntarily pushed up against his, feeling his hard cock press against my heated center._

 _The sound of quiet moans filled the air and I realized they were coming from me. Edward was working his way down my body now, leaving wet kisses on every inch of my skin. The seat underneath me shook and my body absorbed the movement, quivering and shaking under his onslaught._

"Bella, Bella." His voice whispered directly in my ear. "Wake up, Bella."

I startled awake, hearing Edward's voice from above me. The shaking, however, was real and coming from the seat under me. Before I lifted my head, I willed the color I knew was in my cheeks to fade. _What a time to have an erotic dream._ I really hoped I hadn't said anything out loud, but when I chanced a glance at Edward, his smirk told me that I'd said something incriminating.

Unsure of how to react to that, I chose to ignore the elephant in the room, or more accurately, on the plane. Now that I was wide awake again, I let the information Edward had given me filter back into my brain. My musings were interrupted by the sound of the intercom, Heidi's voice asking for everyone to stay calm before it was replaced by that of Jacob Black.

"I know no one wants to be here, but that's tough and I thought I'd take this little opportunity to let you know what each of you will be giving me. Your cooperation will go a long way toward a guarantee of your safety. Those of you I have spoken to are aware of the conditions of that safety, so when my colleagues come through the cabin, please accompany them to the cockpit without causing any trouble. Caius here will be helping you relay your payments to the correct place."

We had seen all of their faces so I knew that guarantee held no water; there was no way they could just set us free. Edward and I watched as one by one, individuals were picked out and escorted to the cockpit. I couldn't tell what was said but nobody protested. I was still wondering what would happen to the rest of us, and, like the others who had just not had the time to get off the plane, I slid down further in my seat, enveloped in Edward's arms, not wanting to be noticed.

"Ah, fucking hell," Edward murmured. "I knew he just couldn't leave it alone."

Jacob had taken to stalking up and down the aisles, no doubt swaggering with the belief that he was what every woman wanted. At intervals he stopped, leaning over and eyeing up any woman who caught his eye. I figured it was only a matter of time until he made it as far as my seat.

"Don't lose your temper, Edward, please. I'm sure he won't do anything to me here and I don't want you to be hurt." I leaned further into his embrace, urging him not to let Jacob get to him.

When Jacob finally stood beside my seat, I squeezed Edward's arm, begging him not to react. I cringed farther back into my seat, but Jacob grabbed my chin forcefully as he spoke. "You know, pretty girl, you'll be mine sooner or later."

Yanking my face out his hand, I spat at him, "Get your filthy hands _off_ me, Black. I'd rather _die_ than have anything to do with you!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Bella." His face hardened. "Because you might just get it. And to you, the name's Jacob," he smirked.

Edward was unable to hold it in any longer and grabbed Jacob's wrist, squeezing tightly. "Let her go, asshole." Despite Jacob's greater size, he still flinched, but his answer was to raise his gun and place it against Edward's forehead.

"No, Jacob, please," I used his name in the hope I would be able to sway him. I hoped that, along with the outright stupidity of firing a gun in the confined space of a plane, would be enough to stop him. "Please don't!" I begged.

There was a standoff for a few minutes, each glaring at the other. Gradually, the raised voices from the cockpit registered with the two of them, taking Jacob's attention. At that moment, the shaking that had originally awakened me became much more pronounced and Jacob stood abruptly.

"We'll finish this later, pretty girl." Sneering at Edward, he let me go and spun on his heel, heading for the cockpit.

** Skyjacked **


	9. Chapter 8 A Storm at Sea

**AN: Chapter 8 here and things are moving forward, or in this case down! Jacob is still the sme or even worse so read on and review if you are so inclined.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for stepping into the breach while SarcasticBimbo isn't well. Hope she is feeling better and will soon be back and fighting fit.**

 **I have managed to answer some reviews this week although my brain is fried now I am back at work. My old Company has asked me to come in and sort out the mess made when I was made redundant so I'm a little smug right now. I am hoping it will be extended from the 3 months to 6 and just maybe more permanent even if in a slightly changed capacity ... who knows what the future wll bring.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has ownership of Twilight and its characters - I just love Edward the most.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - A Storm at Sea**

 **Edward**

Bella was adorable. As her breathing deepened from where she rested on my chest, small moans came from her mouth, almost so low that had I not been very close to her, there was no way I would have heard anything. Shaking her gently and calling her name woke her, her face immediately coloring as she caught the smirk I was unable to hold in. I wondered what she had been dreaming about, hoping it was me. She starred in my daydreams and no doubt if I allowed myself to sleep, she would have been in those, too. I was done trying to stay away from her.

Before I could make any comments, Black's voice came over the loudspeaker, informing all those he had previously singled out to come forward to the cockpit. I watched as each person quietly made their way forward, leaving a few minutes later, no doubt without a great deal of their wealth.

Black sauntered down the aisles of the plane, stopping and touching any woman that caught his eye. Somehow I knew he was heading for us, and now I regretted letting Bella take the aisle seat. He had already shown an interest in her; my fault for letting her help Captain Hunter. Hell, I knew that no matter what I had to say, she couldn't leave someone to suffer; it wasn't in her nature.

Bella also watched him make his way in our direction, tugging at my arm and begging me not to react. However, once he laid his hands on her, no matter how much she had begged, I just couldn't let him touch her. I didn't anticipate the gun against my head and breathed a sigh of relief when the sound of raised voices in anger from the cockpit took his attention away from us.

Nevertheless, I knew I would have to keep a close eye on him, now that she was in his sights. He was the type who wouldn't stop so I would just have to find a way to make him.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly once Black had turned away to investigate what was happening up ahead. "Come on, swap seats with me, please. You should never have been close enough for him to touch you, I'm sorry."

"Edward, you couldn't have known what would happen. There's no reason for you to apologize at all." She generously smiled at me and stood for us to allow me to take the aisle seat in her place. At that moment, the plane lurched in the sky, throwing her into me, and for a second I forgot where we were at the feel of her body fully aligned with mine. The slight tremors the plane had been exhibiting before brought me back to the here and now, as they became more pronounced.

Reseated again, what had been an orderly procession of people handing over their money degenerated when it was the turn of a diminutive, black haired woman. Her voice rose in a screech as she complained about the treatment she had received and loudly lamented the loss of her money.

"How dare you do this to me? Do you know who I am? My father will never let this go!" Her screeching got louder. "Don't you touch me, you brute!" This was screeched at one of the guards who ushered her toward the cockpit.

"Shut up, bitch." A shove from the same guard had her almost sprawling through the door of the cockpit. Her screech became a scream as she dissolved into tears, which quickly escalated into hysterics. A sharp slap reverberated, followed by silence as I witnessed her body fall sideways. Riley stood over her, his hand raised. "I said, shut up, bitch. There's more where that came from if you don't stop your fucking screeching."

Instinctively, I began to rise to my feet to stop any further abuse, but was forestalled by the co-pilot, Jasper Whitlock. Lurching out of his seat, he lashed out at Riley, punching him in the face and knocking him backwards out of the cockpit door. Now it was his turn to have a threatening form standing over him, but it didn't last long as Caius stepped up beside Jasper and held a gun to his temple.

"Mr. Whitlock," he said, just loud enough for me to hear. "While I understand your need to protect this woman …" his face twisted into a sneer, making it clear what he thought of her. "You _will_ sit down now, or I _will_ shoot you and then her."

From intel I had read about Caius Volturi, the real boss, he was a man given to taking well-thought-out action, but nonetheless I held my breath until Jasper raised his hands in surrender and then sat heavily back in his seat. Caius held his hand out to the snivelling woman, helping her up off the floor, and handed her a handkerchief to clean the blood that dripped from a split lip. When he spoke quietly into her ear, she merely nodded and took her place to give them the information they wanted.

I was worried now; the captain still looked out of it and I was pretty sure he was suffering from concussion, if not a fractured skull. The man looked very pale and swayed even though he was seated. Black dragged Riley to his feet and shoved him into a seat, glaring at him and muttering something under his breath.

In the next moment everything seemed to go to hell as the plane lurched and the sky outside turned black. Bella let out an involuntary squeak and grabbed hold of my arm as the lights in the cabin dimmed sharply. Outside, the view was obscured by black clouds, decreasing the light in the cabin even further and filling the atmosphere with foreboding. I knew something was wrong; planes usually rose above bad weather or skirted around it, and did not dive into it the way we seemed to be doing.

The lights brightened again but the shaking of the plane became more violent, rising and falling, flung around by the winds swirling the black clouds outside the window. Screams echoed through the cabin as people began to panic, until I heard the co-pilot's voice over the loudspeaker telling everyone to stay in their seats and fasten their belts. The plane sank lower, the clouds grew darker and I could see rain lashing against the window, each passing second getting more pronounced.

I had experienced bad weather on flights before, but nothing quite like this. "Sit tight, Bella," I murmured, as the movement of the plane evened out. "I'll be back in a few minutes; I just want a quick word with the captain."

I didn't have to tell her I thought something wasn't right; she knew that from the look on my face. I could see she was afraid, but she just nodded.

The rain still dripped down the window but seemed to be slowing and I wanted to take the opportunity to speak to either the captain or the co-pilot; something told me this wasn't just a result of the storm. Heading toward the cockpit, neither Black nor Riley stopped me, they were too invested in hanging onto the arms of their seats, their faces sweating and pale. Caius looked up as I knocked sharply on the open door, saying nothing and waiting for me to speak.

"What's going on?" I tried to be polite but my voice came off sharp. "Is something wrong?" I looked over at the captain who seemed to be pretty badly off, looking worse than he did thirty minutes ago.

The co-pilot looked at Caius, who just shrugged, before turning and speaking to me in a low, controlled voice. "Jasper Whitlock," he introduced himself. I formally gave him my name, which he probably already knew. "Okay, I won't insult you by glossing over the situation; this is bad. We must have been winged by some stray bullets before we took off and now we have an engine playing up. We're also losing fuel; that's why we're in the clouds, not above them or going around them."

He looked at me, no doubt to gauge my reaction and work out how much more to say to me. Caius went back to his crossword puzzle, ignoring us both, seemingly unworried by the situation, so Jasper shrugged again and filled me in on the rest of the bad news. "We don't have enough fuel to make Sydney and the storm is forcing us lower than I'd like; in fact we need to find somewhere to land. We'll have a better idea of what distance we can cover after it's passed, but we need to start looking now."

I hesitated for a moment. "We seem to be coming out of the storm now. How long until you know where we can land?"

"We're in the eye," Jasper came back with. "So we've a ways to go yet until we're out of it completely, though I'd guess thirty to forty minutes before we're totally clear." He took a deep breath. "There are some islands between us and Sydney and I'm hoping the engine and the fuel will last out enough for us to make Fiji, maybe."

Caius still said nothing, seemingly disinterested in what Jasper was saying. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do, Jasper," I eventually spoke, shrugging my shoulders.

Making my way back to Bella, I could feel the movements of the plane increase again and she looked relieved when I finally sat beside her.

"What did he say?" she murmured quietly.

I mulled over how much to tell her; I didn't want to scare her, but one look at her face told me she needed to know, and I didn't think she was the sort to panic needlessly. "The co-pilot, Jasper, told me one of the engines was damaged by some stray bullets before we left Hawaii; not enough to bring us down," I hastened to reassure her, "but enough to make it run badly. There's also a fuel leak, probably caused at the same time."

She looked worried, but stayed calm. "It's getting rough again out there; how long before we're out of the storm?"

"Jasper says about thirty to forty minutes. We don't have enough fuel to make Sydney, but he's planning on waiting until we get to the other side of the storm and then working out how far we can get; he hopes as far as Fiji." Pulling her close to me, I hugged her tightly. "Try not to worry, Bella, I'm sure we'll be fine."

If anything, the storm seemed to get worse with almost continuous flashes of lightning and I'm sure thunder if we could have heard it. All we could do was hang on and wait for it to pass.

A loud bang echoed throughout the cabin, sounding like a car backfiring at close range, or a gunshot. The lights immediately went out, followed by increasing levels of screams from the passengers. Bella stiffened in my arms and looked up at me, eyes wide and fearful. This time the lights didn't come back on. Instead, the interior was lit by the emergency lights along the floor.

I had no idea what had happened, but a quick look out of the window showed me that the sky was beginning to lighten as we traversed the storm and it didn't look as if we were falling either. The noise in the cabin quieted down as it became obvious we were still in the air, but I was pretty sure a bang like that wasn't nothing. I watched as the hijackers all congregated inside and around the door to the cockpit and I tried to hear what they were talking about or see what might be wrong.

No matter how I moved in the seat nothing was clear and their voices were covered by the noises in the cabin. The men dispersed and returned to their seats; all except Black and Caius, who stood close together, looking worried and talking quietly.

As I approached Black glared at me and then shrugged when Caius said something I couldn't hear. I think they had decided I was a problem they couldn't solve easily with a bullet, and Black stalked off in Bella's direction, smirking at me.

"Jacob," Caius's growl was a warning, causing him to shrug and change direction, heading for the bar. Turning his attention to me, he barked, "And what the fuck do you want, now?"

I launched straight in. "That bang can't have been good. What happened?"

He sighed and spoke to Jasper. "I suppose you'd better tell him or he'll be a fucking nuisance until he knows." With that, he turned his back on both of us and sat in the first officer's seat, returning to his crossword after pouring himself a drink.

The captain didn't stir, lying back in his seat as far as he could, his features grimacing in pain and looking pale and sweaty. _He okay?_ I mouthed at Jasper. He shook his head no and then shrugged; not able to offer any suggestions.

I looked at him, waiting for him to explain and, taking a deep breath, he began. "The bang was a lightning strike. It doesn't seem to have damaged the engines or the fuselage, but the comms are out. Last indications are that we're a little off course, which isn't surprising given the strength of the winds, but now we have no way of contacting anyone, and …" He stopped and shook his head, "... no way of telling how far we've come since then; I can only tell the general direction we're flying in and work out how far we might have travelled using our speed and travel time."

Thinking for a minute, it crossed my mind that the situation was way worse than he described. "What does that mean in reality for us?"

"What it means is that we'll have to find somewhere to land and hope it has an airport, or at the very least enough space to do so. The worst of it is, we have no way of communicating with anyone, so we have to take pot luck that whoever and wherever we find safe landing, they realize what's going on before …" His eyes flicked toward Caius; he didn't need to finish his sentence for me to work out what he meant.

I had been glancing back now and then to make sure Black wasn't bothering Bella and she was holding her own, until he sat in my seat and pulled her to his side. She fought against him and managed to slap him, which only made him laugh and pull her back again. A film of red drifted in front of my eyes from my anger at his treatment of her, and without another word to Jasper, I turned on my heel and stalked back toward her, determined to stop him.

Ten steps took me to her, Black so caught up in his tormenting he failed to hear me coming. Without a word, my hand yanked at his collar, jerking him away from Bella and pulling him forward, while my knee came up and hit him directly on the chin. Dazed, he grabbed the seat in front of him and dragged himself to his feet, towering over me, blood streaming from his mouth and down over the front of his shirt. Swinging his fist at me, still staggering, he didn't have his full weight behind it. Nonetheless, the force of it connected with the side of my face, making my vision blur and my ears ring.

Clarity returned as the rage intensified, but I knew that if he managed to get himself under control he might just wipe the floor with me. Redoubling my efforts, I swung back at him, my fist connecting with his stomach, forcing air out of him in a huge gasp. Before he could recover, I swung again, splitting the skin over his eyebrow. With blood streaming down his face in two places, he staggered and fell to his knees, giving me an opportunity to finish the fight. What I really wanted to do was shoot him, but mindful of how much damage that would do within the confines of an aircraft, instead I used the full strength of my upper body, slamming my joined fists down over the back of his head, and watched him slump to the floor.

Shaking my head, I stood over him waiting for him to get to his feet, but other than groaning low in his throat, he made no attempt to get up. At that moment, I looked up to see Riley and Paul heading toward me, no doubt to extract revenge for my beat down of Jacob fucking Black.

Caius stepped out of the cockpit, probably having seen the whole thing go down and barked an order at them. "Riley, Paul! Leave it." They didn't look back. "Now!" his voice rose.

Both of them frowned and scowled, but obeyed. Under his breath, before walking away, Riley muttered a threat, "You'd better watch your back, Cullen."

Black eventually hauled himself off the floor and with a dark glare at me, promised retribution before he limped his way back to the cockpit. Dropping into my seat beside Bella, I leaned back and let out a breath. Her cool hands brushed over my cheekbone, followed by the feel of her lips against the sore skin. "It's not broken," I murmured. "It'll look worse tomorrow."

"Thank you." Bella spoke as her head rested on my shoulder. "I wasn't really afraid of him; I knew you were close by, but he wouldn't stop." She raised her head and looked at me. "Be careful, Edward, please. I think he's a dangerous man to make an enemy of and I think that ship may have already sailed."

Before I could answer that, the plane jolted and began to descend. I was pretty sure Jasper would not have managed to find a landing site in the last ten minutes or so, and my first instinct was to jump back out of my seat and speak to him directly.

Unfortunately, there was no time to do anything as the plane began to fall steadily. Sitting forward a little, I took a quick glance out of the window and saw flames licking at the edges of the engine; the one I assumed had been damaged by gunfire in Hawaii. I knew there was a fuel leak and if those flames got anywhere near that, our chances of survival would lessen immediately.

In the cockpit, I could see a heated conversation going on between Caius and Jasper. After a minute or two, Caius stomped his way over to the other side of the cabin where the rest of his cohorts were seated. My gaze was drawn back to Jasper who was straining and pulling back on the controls; I knew then that we were in big trouble. There was no way he had managed to find land in the ten or fifteen minutes since I had left the cockpit, which pointed to a water landing. A controlled one, but nonetheless a very dangerous one.

Turning to Bella, I moved my mouth close to her ear. "Don't panic." I didn't think she would, but I had to say it. "I'm pretty sure this plane is going down and it will be in the ocean. It's my guess Jasper will be looking for a controlled ditch, but we have to be ready to get out of here as fast as we can. The plane won't float for long, and will take us with it if we don't get out of its way."

I felt rather than heard her breath intake but as I had guessed, she didn't panic. Instead, after a minute, she whispered back. "I need my backpack, it doesn't just have a change of underwear, it has things that might help save us."

I nodded my head, thinking the same thing of mine and swiftly stood to grab both out of the overhead locker. Voices were beginning to rise now as more people became aware of the plane's precarious position, despite the lowered lighting. While Bella pulled her backpack into position, I grabbed the life vests from under our seats, too aware that we had limited time left to wonder what other passengers were doing. Slipping my backpack on, followed by the life vest, I helped Bella into hers before retaking my seat. Checking out of the window, the sea below us was coming up faster than I would have believed possible, and fastening our seatbelts, we made sure we were ready for whatever might come next.

A whimper from Bella alerted me to her growing fear and while I wasn't exactly brim full of optimism, I had to trust that my abilities and those of those two pilots would get us down safely. If we survived that, we had a chance of getting out of this alive.

I reached for her hands and wrapped my free arm over her shoulders pulling her close to me, our heads close together. "Shhh, my Bella, it'll be alright, hold on to me, love," I murmured over and over again.

Heidi flashed past us and grabbed the crew phone. "Listen everyone, we're about to have to ditch in the open ocean. Life vests are under your seats; please put on any jackets or sweaters you have in your hand luggage and then fasten the life vests quickly and assist those less able to do so. Fasten your seatbelts, make sure your tables are up, and lean forward with your heads on your knees or braced against the rear of the seat in front of you. The captain will alert you when we are a few minutes away from the surface. We're going down. Everyone brace yourselves."

The next voice over the intercom wasn't Jasper's, and I was relieved that the captain seemed to have recovered enough to function. I had a feeling we would need as much help as possible in the next few hours, if we were to survive.

"Brace, brace, we are two minutes away. Flight attendants, to your seats, now." Hunter's voice was calm despite the imminent crash landing and nowhere was there a trace of the pain he still had to be feeling.

In the relative quiet, I could hear the voice of the woman who had created such a fuss earlier about her money. Raised in a high pitched screech, I still couldn't make out the words but the tone said it all; she was pissed at what was happening. I wanted to stand up and tell her to shut the fuck up and be grateful we had pilots ready to try their best for our survival, but my attention stayed on Bella and I closed my ears to the fuss the woman was making.

The captain's voice sounded again, warning us. "One minute ladies and gentlemen; brace, brace, brace." His voice was still calm and controlled.

No matter that we were over the South Pacific; make no mistake the water would still be cold. We were lucky that it was early morning and we had some daylight hours; if it had been the middle of the night, I couldn't imagine the panic and disaster we would be heading toward. I knew that there were liferafts and I hoped there were other such items, because without those there was no way we would all survive.

"Brace, brace, brace," the captain's voice came over the intercom again. "Thirty seconds. Cabin crew prepare for water landing, please."

"Edward," Bella's quiet voice sounded in my ear, "If we don't make it …"

"Shhh, don't say that. We'll be fine."

"I need to say it, Edward. I just wanted to tell you, that whatever happens I am so very glad to have met you."

"Hold tight, brace, brace, brace, ditching ten seconds." The captain's final warning sounded, followed by, "Ten, nine, eight, seven ..."

Closing my eyes and gripping Bella hard, the captain's voice continued the countdown. "... six, five, four, three, two ..."

"I'm glad I met you, too, Bella, but don't give up, please. I'll do whatever I have to do to get us out of this alive and we can talk about the future later." I kissed the top of her head. "And there _will_ be a future later, trust me and hold onto that and to me."

** Skyjacked **


	10. Chapter 9 Ditching

**AN: Be prepared - we are full on in the next couple of chapters. Hope you like.**

 **Thanks to SarcasticBimbo for her beta'ing now that she is feeling a bit better and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who pre-reads and stepped in for SarcasticBimbo last week.**

 **I did manage some review answers and will get to a few more this weekend since it's the Easter break and I don't have to work until Tuesday**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since last week - SM still owns every last piece of Twilight**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Ditching**

 **Bella**

Fear flooded my body at the words Edward whispered in my ear, and although I showed no outward sign, inside I was indeed panicking at the thought that we were headed toward a landing in the ocean. My mind raced over all the horrible newspaper articles and television documentaries detailing how many people died in plane crashes both on land and in water. Despite the fact that we were over the Pacific Ocean somewhere in the South Pacific, I knew the water would only be warm on the surface, and even if we did survive a landing, there was no guarantee of anything beyond that either.

Jacob Black's handsy torment was nothing compared to this, though Edward's intervention was hot and I couldn't help but be thankful he had been keeping an eye on me while talking to the co-pilot.

Now, I couldn't even think of what sort of problems that might cause both of us in the future; our immediate survival overshadowed everything. I guess I must have done something to alert Edward to my inner panicking, as his arms squeezed me just that little bit tighter, calming me instantly.

Now I was focused. What could I do to help us survive?

"I need my backpack, it doesn't just have a change of underwear, it has things that might help save us." That was the first thought in my mind. I knew from the safety videos that I shouldn't be thinking of taking that with me, but if we survived beyond the ditching into the ocean some of the things I always carried with me could be useful, if not essential.

After the plane jolted sharply, I followed Edward's gaze out of the window, drawing in a sharp breath at the sight of flames licking around the engine. They were still small but any fire in a plane engine couldn't be good. Edward's movement echoed my thoughts as he stood to grab both our backpacks from the overhead locker. It was a bit of a struggle to get the backpack situated and as I looked up, Edward was just pulling his life vest on over his backpack, already thinking ahead. Reaching down, he helped me with mine before sitting back beside me.

With the immediate actions taken care of, fear washed over me again and Edward's hand took mine, while he hugged me close to his body as if he could protect me with it.

His murmured, "Shhh, my Bella, it'll be alright, hold on to me, love," calmed me, although I was still shaking inside. I didn't miss the endearments; the words and tone bringing how I felt about him to the surface. There was a lot I wanted to say but I wasn't sure it was the time for declarations of the deep feelings I already had for him.

Instead I brought my mouth to his ear. "Edward, if we don't make it …"

He interrupted me, no doubt not wanting to tempt fate, with, "Shhh, don't say that. We'll be fine," but I had to tell him something of what I was feeling.

"I need to say it, Edward. I just wanted to tell you, that whatever happens I am so very glad to have met you."

I felt his lips hit the top of my head and his words made my heart beat faster in my chest and was absolutely nothing to do with our immediate danger, more about the man sitting beside me offering me support and comfort.

"I am, too, Bella, but don't give up, please. I'll do whatever I have to do to get us out of this alive and we can talk about the future later. And there _will_ be a future trust me and hold onto that, and to me." His fervent words, echoing loudly into the silence surrounding us, made my heart sing. Somehow, in less than a day, I had fallen in love with Edward.

Before I could even contemplate if I should or would say anything, the loudspeaker crackled to life and Heidi's voice informed the rest of the passengers what I already knew, relaying general instructions on what to do next. That was followed by a deeper voice I hadn't heard before and I somehow knew it came from the Captain; it could only be good to have two capable pilots and I was glad he was feeling better.

A quick glance out of the window showed the ocean zooming toward us at a terrifying rate and I swallowed hard, holding tighter onto Edward's hand. His echoing squeeze told me he knew what was happening. "Jasper will be trying to pull the nose up to give us a better chance, so there will be a lot more shuddering."

True to his word, the plane began to shudder and shake so hard it felt as if it was just about to fall apart. I could practically feel my seat tip backwards as Jasper and the captain fought to keep us on track. Their efforts seemed to be working but the next words scared the life out of me and despite never having been a religious person, I found myself praying.

"This is the captain, brace for impact in two minutes. Flight attendants to your seats, now." The captain's voice was calm and focused. The woman who had been screeching moments ago, was now silent, as were the other passengers. The only sounds heard now were coming from the cockpit; the low voices of the two men communicating and trying to save our lives.

I could feel the plane slow and it's shaking increase, practically rattling my teeth, and I was worried that it would shake apart before we managed to make the water. The heat inside increased, though I wasn't sure if it was the air or me, and there was a mad scramble by the flight attendants to strap themselves into their seats. The captain continued to give us a countdown to landing and the a final yell from the cockpit told us everything we needed to know as the plane hit the water.

Nothing could have prepared me for the noise as it hit; there was a series of very loud bangs and a huge roar from the engines, which rose to a high-pitched screech before cutting back to a dull background rumble. Thankfully it only bounced a few times and, for that, I was grateful we had seatbelts on, or we would have been thrown around in the air like juggling balls. There were screams and cries of fear from everyone around us, but I seemed to be unable to utter a sound, waiting for the final move that would kill us all.

What seemed like hours later was, in reality, only minutes and the shouts and screams from the passengers had been swapped for utter silence for a short space of time. Then the mad rush began and I watched as the passengers all left their seats at the same time, pushing and shoving at each other trying to be the first to reach the doors at the front of the plane.

The captain appeared in the doorway of the cockpit and although he looked a whole lot better than he had a few hours ago, he was still pale and sweat beaded his forehead, his face grimacing in pain. Nevertheless, he took control of the situation and his voice rose in a roar. "Hey!" His first shout was ignored and lost in the rising noise. Edward and I had not yet moved, I think both of us aware that the best chance of getting out of the plane before it sank was to get everyone to listen and make their way to the front of the aircraft in an orderly fashion, and to stop everyone leaping over each other hell-for-leather.

When it looked as if things were degenerating into a free-for-all, Edward released his seatbelt and stood on his seat. "Enough," his voice was much louder than the captain's, and those passengers closest slowed and looked up at him. "Listen up," he continued, his voice still loud but lowered a little. "The captain has managed to bring us down on the water without the plane breaking up. I think you owe it to him to listen to his instructions, don't you?"

A lot of the passengers looked ashamed of their actions, and gave their attention to the captain, urging those who were further away and still pushing and shoving to be quiet. None of the hijackers said a word and I wondered what they would do now that their escape was as fraught with danger as ours.

The captain nodded his thanks to Edward and proceeded to give us his instructions. "Heidi is preparing to open the front door, which will initiate the release of the evacuation slide …"

At this point, movement from the other side of the cabin showed Jacob and the rest of his cohorts pushing the passengers aside, heading toward the rear of the plane. Edward also saw and moved through those people on our side of the cabin, following them.

"Edward? Where are you going?" I knew my voice sounded a little panicked but I was suddenly afraid of being separated from him.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not going far. Please listen to Captain Hunter and do what he says. I promise I'll follow you out in a few minutes. Promise me you'll stay with him, for me, please?" I had to agree to his impassioned plea, and with that he kissed me quickly and turned to follow them to the rear of the plane.

Turning back to Captain Hunter, I tuned back into his instructions.

"There are rafts at the rear of the plane, but it's already under over two feet of water. Under the circumstances, I believe we will be safer if we stick together." His glance up also told me that he seemed to think, as Edward had done, that Jacob, Caius, and the rest of his cohorts were headed in that direction. The unspoken thought was that we needed to stay as far away from them as possible.

A gunshot from behind the premium economy curtains was shockingly loud in the cabin and every head turned that way. Without thought, I pushed through the passengers, heading toward the sound; fear for Edward washing over me and moving my feet his direction without further thought. Sounds of a struggle drifted in our direction and I watched in horror as Jacob and Edward fell into the aisle, Edward underneath. Held over his head was a gun, Jacob obviously trying to turn it enough to get off a shot.

My feet picked up speed and my anger at this asshole flared, rushing over my skin and through my body. Grabbing a bottle of something from a bag of duty free goods someone had left on their seat, I charged toward them raising my hands over my head. I caught sight of Edward's shocked face as I hit Jacob on the back of his head as hard as I could, smashing the bottle in the process.

The smell of good whiskey invaded the cabin, but it did the trick; Jacob fell like a stone, unfortunately trapping Edward underneath his huge frame. Edward struggled a little to free himself, but with my help, he was finally able to wriggle out and stand.

"What the hell, Bella?" Edward snapped.

"Don't fucking snap at me, Edward. I heard a shot and my first instinct was to help you; wouldn't you have done the same?" I turned and stalked back to where Heidi and one of the other flight attendants, Mike, had managed to open the door. With a sharp bang, the evacuation slide unfolded and people began to head through the now open door, eager to leave the sinking plane.

The water level was creeping up around us, already washing over my ankles and I knew we didn't have much time, so despite my anger at Edward, I turned back to encourage him to hurry up. From my position, I could see Riley and one of the others dragging Jacob to his feet and helping him back to where the rest of them were pulling large packages of some sort out of an overhead locker.

Jacob shrugged their help off, turning to glare at Edward's back and head toward him.

"Edward, look out," I called to him.

He turned to look around just as Caius stepped forward, calling out to Jacob and motioning for him to assist them. Jacob hesitated, the fury evident on his face and he reluctantly obeyed Caius.

"Cullen," he called out before rejoining the others. "I will find you, fucker." He lifted his chin toward me. "And her; she will be mine one way or another."

Edward didn't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him, and reaching me, took my hand, apologizing for his behavior. I smiled and forgave him immediately; he was under a huge amount of pressure, I reasoned.

Wrapping my hands around his arm, I tugged him toward the front of the plane, where almost everyone had now left. Heidi was standing at the door with Captain Hunter, beckoning to us. Reaching them, I could see that the slide had been detached from the doorway, but was almost full, not leaving much room for the four of us left on the plane.

"Go on, Heidi," Edward urged. "And you, Bella." Heidi needed no more urging, kicking off her shoes,before grabbing them and jumping into the raft.

"No, Edward, I won't go without you." Inexplicably, I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him and refused. "You go, Captain Hunter, they need you."

"I want to go back and see if they've left anything intact we could use, especially another raft. If I asked you would you stay here and wait for me?" When I followed him he muttered to himself, "I guess not." Taking my hand, I smirked at him despite the seriousness of the situation.

A few minutes later, Edward and I looked at each other in disgust at the gaping holes where the rafts had been deliberately ruined by Jacob and the others. "Fucking bastards," was all he said.

There was nothing for it but to return to the forward door and squeeze onto that emergency raft. Edward took my hand again to lead us back the way we had come when a shoe, or more accurately a foot, sticking out from behind the seats on the other side of the cabin, caught my eye.

"Edward," I said tugging at his hand. "Look!" Pointing the foot out, I could now see the body of a man lying on the floor.

"Shit, that looks like it could be one of them." He took a step forward, reaching down to touch his neck. "He's alive, Bella. Can you get Captain Hunter for me, please?"

I was reluctant to leave Edward alone with one of them, but I could see there was no way I would have the strength to help him lift the man up and the water was getting deeper every second. I could see the faint pink tinge to the water around the man and knew that if we didn't do something pretty quickly, he would drown, despite whatever other injuries he might have.

I sloshed along the aisle back the way we had come. "Captain Hunter, Edward needs some help with one of the hijackers. He's injured and we need to move him before he drowns."

"Call me James," the captain smiled at me, though I could see the pain still showing in his eyes from his head wound. He grabbed the medical kit and followed me back to where Edward had managed to drag the man up and onto one of the seats. He was barely conscious, his eyes fluttering as he tried his best to stay upright.

"He's not too badly hurt," Edward answered my unasked question. "He has a bullet wound in his upper arm, though I'm pretty sure the bullet passed straight through but it's the blood loss and a whack to the head that's causing him to be semi-conscious."

Grabbing the medical kit from James, I moved toward them both. "Hey." Putting my hand on his arm, he opened his eyes and muttered "Felix," before closing them again. I busied myself with cleaning up the wound as much as I could with what was left in the kit, packing it in antiseptic ointment and wrapping it in gauze and a bandage.

"That's the best I can do for now, guys. Let's get him and ourselves out of here, please." Edward and James grabbed Felix as best they could without hurting him more than they had to, and half carried, half dragged him through the ever rising water to the door.

The raft had drifted away from the plane a little, although a couple of the more capable individuals had managed to find paddles and were attempting to keep it in place, waiting for us. Motioning for me to jump, Edward assured me he would be following right behind me. With a look that warned him he had better, I jumped, landing in the water just short of the raft.

I had expected the water to be chilled, and didn't open my mouth in a gasp, but it was a close thing. I kicked for the surface and grabbed for the hand held out to me. Jasper grinned and pulled me into the raft, where I sprawled on the bottom shivering and waiting for the hot midday sun to warm me.

Looking up at the doorway, I could see James and Edward hanging onto Felix who did look a little stronger but still sagged a little between them. I watched as they jumped, practically dragging him with them. A minute later they surfaced close to the raft, both of them pushing Felix up toward Jasper's waiting hand. There was a cacophony of noises from some of the passengers, as those who had been singled out and under guard earlier, recognized him, and I could make out shouts of _'you can't let him stay here'_ and _'throw him overboard'_.

Edward ignored them for the moment and helped James over the side and into the raft, where he stood, a little shakily, and held out his hand for Edward. At that moment a shot rang out over the water and James folded as blood bloomed on the leg of his pants. I looked up in shock to see Jacob taking aim again.

"Edward," I screamed, as he dropped below the surface of the water. James was slumped to the bottom of the raft, half lying on me, preventing me from getting up to see where Edward was, which was probably just as well considering I might also be in Jacob's sights. A few more shots were fired and I was panicking, not knowing if Edward was hurt or not. I struggled to get out from underneath James, crying in fear as well as frustration. Someone was screaming and when I realized it was me, I forced myself to shut up.

"Bella, stay down, please?" Jasper's voice eventually broke through. "Edward's fine; he's on the other side of the raft. He's not hurt as far as I can tell."

Hearing that went a long way to calming the panic inside me, and I lay still listening as a few more bullets passed over the raft. I hoped it hadn't been hit; there was no way around thirty people would survive without it. As the time between shots increased, I breathed a little easier and managed to get out from underneath James, helped by a woman with long red hair, now resting his head in her lap.

Gingerly sitting up, I peered over the edge on the other side of the raft, to see Edward hanging from one of the attached straps, hair was plastered to his head and breathing a little heavily.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm fine, pretty girl; a little cold, but otherwise I'm fine," he reassured me. "Shift back a little so I can climb in, will you?"

Carefully, he pulled himself up and over the edge, sliding into the bottom of the raft, enfolding my shaking body with his, the sun warming us both. Tears slid down my cheeks as I realized just how easily he could have died had Jacob been closer or his aim been better.

There was silence as heads turned toward the sound of a motor starting up and we watched as the other raft headed off into the distance, Jacob standing and, no doubt, glaring in our direction.

** Skyjacked **


	11. Chapter 10 Where Are We?

**AN: They're down! Hope you enoy the chapter, I guarantee that Alec will be second on your list!**

 **All mistakes are mine as Belynda has been busy with family stuff this week.**

 **I have never been in a plane crash or been stranded in a life raft so everything is just from films and Google**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has all the copywrites!**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Where Are We?**

 **Edward**

The plane hit the water with a bang, bouncing across the surface of the ocean like a skimming stone. The engines roared as they slowed and finally stopped. I held onto Bella as tightly as I could; my fear of losing her almost as great as that of losing our lives out here in the Pacific Ocean. I remembered the small flames I had seen flickering around the engine, so I checked out of the porthole to find that the water had washed over it, hoping that the lack of any flames was a good thing and that the fire was out.

I don't think either of us breathed until it came to rest and then all hell let loose for a minute or two. Eventually between the captain and me we managed to get everyone to listen, instead of pushing and shoving to be the first to get out of that door.

After acknowledging my assistance, the captain proceeded to tell the passengers to make their way to the front, while Heidi and Mike prepared to release the emergency evacuation slide. The rest of his instructions faded into the background as, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caius lead Jacob and the others toward the rear of the plane, shoving passengers out of the way to do so.

I was curious as to why they would be heading away from the evacuation slide, so leaving a reluctant Bella I walked steadily and as quietly as possible in the direction Caius had gone, the water getting deeper the further back I walked. The water was rising on the left hand side, too and I realised that there weren't many options left for getting out; too many of the exits would be under water soon enough.

I approached the curtained off area, leading to the rear of the plane and carefully peered around it. Jacob and Riley were pulling bulky packages from out of one of the lockers, while Caius opened the last of the accessible doors. One of the men, who had guarded those whom Jacob had singled out, was carrying on a low conversation with Jacob but I couldn't hear them uttered angry words.

"Enough," Jacob hissed at him, loud enough for me to hear. "None of them can survive, Felix, they all know too much. This was always the plan; it's just happening a little earlier. Now, shut your mouth and make a few holes in all of these."

With that he grabbed one of the packages and passed it along to Demetri, who passed it to Caius. My attention was drawn back to Jacob and Felix, who was now trying to prevent Jacob from carrying out his plan. I must have made a sound because Jacob's eyes shot over to where I was standing and with an angry grunt he threw himself at me, raising his gun. Luckily for me, he was more interested in hitting me than shooting me. I stumbled backward into the aisle, grabbing the hand that held the gun, and landed heavily with Jacob's full weight on me, and for a moment, I couldn't breathe. When he moved to gain greater leverage, attempting to bring the gun down between us, I could take a breath again.

A shot rang out and for a moment I was confused as to how he had managed to fire his gun, and I waited for the pain. Instead, his body fell sideways, a dead weight now, trapping me underneath him. The smell of whiskey filled my senses and I looked up, shocked to see Bella's face above me, almost comically furious, her arm in the air with a broken bottle in her hand.

Despite how shocked I was, I was angrier that she had put herself in danger. ""What the hell, Bella?"

She helped me out from underneath him. I didn't have time to clarify myself; to tell her I was only worried for her safety, before her anger flared and she snapped back at me. I watched as she turned on her heel and stalked back to Heidi and Captain Hunter.

With the water now almost up to our knees here at the rear of the plane, I could see the passengers heading out of the door. Bella stopped and I could see her back rise with the deep breath she took. I could see her take control of her anger and tamp it down, turning to hold her hand out to me. "Come on, Edward, it's time we got out of here."

Her eyes widened as I reached for her hand, her gaze on something happening behind me. She called out a warning and I turned to see Riley and one of the others dragging Jacob to his feet; back to help the rest of them in their quest to get out and leave us here to die.

Ignoring Jacob's threats, I murmured "I'm sorry, Bella," as I reached her, and allowed her to lead me to the front door.

The slide had now been detached from the plane, forming a raft, but it didn't look as if there was a lot of room. Despite repeated requests, Bella refused to go anywhere without me. I wasn't surprised when her hand slid into mine when I suggested going back to see if Caius had left anything of any use. Unfortunately, I was right; they had damaged all of the emergency life rafts, just as I had expected. There was nothing else we could do now, except find room on that raft and take our chances.

As I tugged at Bella's hand, she stopped suddenly and pointed out that someone was lying on the floor behind the rear seats. Looking closer, I could see it was Felix. I felt for and found a weak but steady heart rate and sent Bella back to the Captain to bring him and the medical kit. I could see she was a bit reluctant, but her training and compassion kicked in and she hurried off, returning with James only a few minutes later.

Before she could ask, I said, "He's not too badly hurt. He has a bullet wound in his upper arm and it's the blood loss that's causing him to be semi-conscious." Bella quickly bandaged it tightly to stop the bleeding, and James and I managed to get him to the doorway.

Bella didn't hesitate and she jumped, landing in the water close to the raft. She was only under for a few seconds and was then helped into the raft by Jasper. James and I jumped with Felix between us, and rose to the surface as quickly as Bella had done, pushing him over the edge with Jasper's help.

There were outraged shouts from some of the passengers but I ignored them, making sure James was next into the raft, before raising my hand to take his. All the noise from them had masked the sound of a gunshot until I saw the blood seeping through the material covering James' leg and he collapsed into the raft. More followed that first one and I did the only thing I could think of and ducked under the water. Holding my breath, I swam underneath the raft, coming up on the other side, now hidden from the sight of whoever was shooting.

I could hear Bella screaming, and then Jasper's voice saying, ""Bella, stay down, please? Edward's fine; he's on the other side of the raft and he's not hurt as far as I can tell."

She was quiet after that and a minute later her relieved face peered over the edge. I reassured her that I was fine and I listened for a moment. With the absence of any more shots, I climbed into the raft, hugging her as close to my body as I could, trying to stop both of us from shivering.

There was silence as heads turned toward the sound of a motor starting up and we watched as the other raft headed off into the distance, Jacob standing and no doubt glaring in our direction.

The silence didn't last long, the voices of the passengers rising, most of it coming from those Jacob singled out. A self-appointed spokesman stood to make sure everyone heard what he had to say, spouting off about how Felix shouldn't be allowed on board with 'decent' people. He had several of the others up and ranting that we had enough problems and to dump him overboard.

I was about to step in and say something, when Bella decided she'd heard enough. "What's your name?" was her first question to the spokesman.

"What's it to you?" his answer back was rude and condescending.

"Well, it would be nice to know your name if we decided that you didn't deserve to live. This man …" she pointed at Felix. "His name is Felix and whatever he has done, he is still a human being. No matter what he's done he deserves to be treated as one."

"He's part of them," he roared at her, raising his hands. I stood, prepared to intervene if the situation turned ugly. "He is the cause of us being here, stranded God-knows-where. He doesn't deserve to share the same space as us."

"And what gives you the right to decide his fate?" Bella's voice was much lower than his but carried to everyone on board nonetheless. "What gives you the right to be judge and jury... what was your name?"

"It's Alec Martins and I am a very wealthy businessman. This man …" he started.

Bella interrupted, "This man deserves to live as much as you do. Survival is not based on money or position. I watched him when I was one of the group singled out and not once did he hurt anyone, threaten anyone or treat any one of you with disrespect." Her gaze roved over the others who had been shouting and calling for Felix's demise. "Are you all totally innocent? Or do some of you deserve to die, too?"

There was now silence as Bella continued. "I didn't think so. I say he stays; after all, we're all human, aren't we? Listen, people, we need all the help we can get if we are to survive this situation, which by the way, was caused by outside events, not by him."

There were still mutterings coming from Alec and a few around him and I could see his belligerent stance.

"She's right and maybe those who would do him harm are just as guilty; maybe they should be the ones to go? I'm a US Marshall, and I say he stays." There was no way I would be making those sort of judgments if I could help it, but we had to stop this in its tracks before someone got hurt. Bella was right; we needed everyone. "If … _when_ we get out of here, he'll be handed over to the authorities to be dealt with by the law. You have my word on it, as an officer of that law."

The only mutter I heard was from Miss Drama Queen; the one who had shrieked at everyone and everything. "They stole my money." It was, however, said quietly and I chose to ignore it but vowed to keep an eye on her.

Surprisingly enough this whole thing took only a few minutes and my attention was drawn back to the plane when the raft began to move about. James, the Captain, nudged at my leg. "Edward, we have to get away from here pretty quick. The plane will sink very soon and we may be dragged down with it. There are paddles strapped along each side of the raft and I would suggest the most able-bodied take or share one and row in any direction as long it's away from here."

Looking around, I could see he was right. Holding up my hands, I spoke a little louder. "People, the captain has pointed out we need to get away from the plane. So, if you can see an oar close to where you are sitting, please grab it and start to row in the opposite direction, away from the plane. We can decide later what else we are going to do."

I looked around at each person and although there were some faces with thunderous looks still present, most people had accepted the situation, no doubt turning their minds to the more important issue; somehow saving ourselves. I could see a tall, muscled man peer behind the woman next to him and pull out an oar. He and a young man beside them grabbed it and placed it over the side, standing to get some leverage.

On the other side, Mike grabbed another oar, and he and one of the girls started rowing. Back closer to me, I pulled another out and Bella and I managed to do the same. For once, everyone was pulling together and we managed to slowly draw away from the plane. A metallic groan from it had all eyes staring toward it as the tail dipped sharply, distress cracks showing in the outer metal skin.

"Keep rowing," I yelled and everyone renewed their efforts to get further away, glancing up every few minutes. Slowly, foot by foot, the body of the plane slid under the water, the nose being the last to go. Silence reigned as the surface of the water swirled leaving behind a few pieces of luggage that had managed to drift out of the open doors.

I sat down beside Bella and took a deep breath as she fitted herself back into my arms. "What you said was very brave, my love," I whispered close to her ear. "I love that you stand up for what you believe in."

Looking up at me, her answer was clear. "It needed saying and I believe it one hundred percent; I don't think he's a bad man. Maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone deserves a second chance."

After the mutterings died down, there was quiet for a time as everyone took a breather, assessing the situation they had found themselves in. Felix had managed to drag himself upright and tapped me on the shoulder to thank both me and Bella for intervening on his behalf and promising his help wherever it was needed. I nodded, smiling at him and thanked him for the offer.

James, meanwhile, had his head in the lap of a tall, slim woman with long red curls. Beside them was a boy of about seven or eight, who looked scared but was hugging the woman whom I assumed was his mom and trying to be brave. Bella made her way over to them to see that Heidi had already torn away the leg of James's trousers, exposing the bullet wound. She assured them it was not too bad as the bullet had only sliced through his outer thigh. Between them they cleaned it up and bandaged it, comforting the woman and child, who were obviously his family.

With the plane gone and everyone calm, or maybe stunned was a better description, it was time to assess what we had and decide on the next steps. I looked over the passengers, not seeing anyone badly injured and then stood.

"I know we are in a bad situation …" I began.

"No shit, Sherlock; tell us something we don't know." The mutter probably came from Alec but I chose to ignore him for the moment.

"The situation isn't good …" I started again. "But, we can't just give up, can we? Let's take a few minutes to check out what we have on board the raft and we can then decide on a direction."

Looking around, I took a breath, confirming that there was now nothing in any direction except sea and sky. Taking my own words to heart, we checked into all the compartments on either side of the slide. The first thing we would need was water and judging by the heat of the sun, shelter so at least each of us could spend part of the day in the shade.

Counting both me and Bella, crew and passengers, we had sixteen men, including Felix and the same number of women, one of whom was pregnant, and two children; the captain's son and Bree. With airline rules it was unlikely the woman was much further along than six months but she would need watching, just in case the stress brought on early labor.

I didn't want to step on the captain's toes, but I could see that he was not really up to leading at the moment. Kneeling beside him while everyone searched through the compartments, I spoke quietly. "How are you feeling, James?"

"Better, thanks, but you're right. Not only does my head ache like a bastard, I'm still seeing double occasionally. I can stand but it would be shaky, and 'doc' here," he smiled, pointing at Bella, "Says I will make a full recovery but I need to rest. Are you okay with teaming up with Jasper? I know you're a marshall; Heidi told me, but I think the passengers would benefit from the authority both of you can supply."

I nodded. "I agree. There are a total of thirty-four passengers, one of whom is pregnant, and I assume that the other rafts that were destroyed should have taken some so we are likely to have to ration both water and food. This raft is capable of taking more passengers than we have but it's not designed to carry anywhere near that number for a long time and I think we're likely to be on it for a while."

"That's true, so the next thing is to work out in which direction to head. I did set the mayday on the aircraft before we came down but it does depend on where we are, as to how long it might be before search and rescue are sent out." James stopped for a minute, taking a sip from the water bottle offered to him by the woman, and then closed his eyes for a few moments as pain flashed across his features. Bella checked her watch and shook two more tablets out of a small bottle and nudged him to open his eyes to take them.

He said nothing for ten minutes until I could see his face relax as the painkillers kicked in and his eyes opened, clearer than before. "You feeling better now?" I asked.

"A little." A tired smile crossed his face as he looked up at the woman who was running her finger through his hair. "This is Vicky, my wife." He squeezed the hand that was lying across his chest, "And this is my son, Jared."

His eyes closed for a short while but when he opened them he looked stronger already as the painkillers did their job. "Sorry I don't have what it takes right now, but it's best if you and Jasper team up; the passengers need direction. I have no idea if there was any broadcast from the plane so I think we need to move away and try for land. I have to say I have no idea in which direction that might be. First job is to look for the main emergency survival kit; it should have a compass and a map at the very least, along with a flare gun and two or three flares. There's more, but you need to find it first, and I think there should be more than one kit containing emergency rations."

"Jasper," I raised my voice a little and watched as he stepped over the people lying down.

Crouching down beside me, he took in James's condition. "Not looking bad, James, but maybe you should sit this out for a while and let me and Cullen, here run things for a bit. Just until you feel better, yeah?"

"I think, under the circumstances, you should call me Edward." I held my hand out to Jasper, who clasped it, saying, "You'd best call me Jazz, then."

James nodded and repeated what he had told me about taking over. Jasper agreed, and together, we set about looking for the main emergency aid kit. Meanwhile, those passengers who were invested in helping us survive had found some of those containing high protein foods, water, and a couple of general medical kits, which I made sure Bella knew about. The small stash of antibiotics and painkillers would come in handy in the coming fight for survival..

Since the raft was not designed to be utilised for as many passengers as we had, we would have to severely ration food and water in particular, especially as we had no idea how long it would take us to find land.

Jasper knew where the main one should be and found it within minutes, discovering flares, some thermal blankets ideal for rigging up some more shade, a fishing kit, which would come in handy given that the protein bars wouldn't last long, and a couple of flashlights with batteries.

The best find was two small desalinators which put our minds at rest and gave us at least a way of extending the water situation. It immediately gave us a greater chance of survival both here on the raft and when we made landfall.

By now the sun was sinking in the sky and Jasper and I, along with those who had helped to row earlier, directed the raft back to the site where the plane sank hoping that some of the baggage now on the surface would contain anything that would be useful. As we hauled the cases into the raft and unpacked them, we found toiletries and sunscreen, which would be a godsend, and mostly clothing, books and other electronic items. Unfortunately a lot of that was damaged beyond use and despite the protests of the passengers we ended up throwing it back over the side. We didn't have enough space for the passengers, let alone extra useless bags.

The passengers were getting pretty antsy by now so Jasper put some to work creating areas of shade and distributing items of clothing that might help with the coolness that would come with the setting sun.. That was the one good thing about having more passengers; we could huddle together for additional warmth. Luckily Heidi had remembered the safety procedures and had made most of the passengers take off their shoes before they leaped into the raft so at least it would be relatively safe from possible punctures.

By the time twilight was falling, most people were settled and ready for sleep. It had been a very hard day and we would have a few to come yet. Heidi and Mike walked through the passengers, taking the survival instructions with them and speaking quietly about what they should be doing and what to look out for to keep themselves healthy.

"We need to open a discussion, Edward." Jasper hunkered down beside Bella and me while the flight attendants were busy. "We have a compass and a map, but with only a vague picture of where we might be, we have to decide where we should head. It's bound to cause dissention, so I think it's better if we decide between us now."

"What do you think, Bella?" I drew her into the conversation.

"I grew up in the Olympic Forest in Washington and my dad is a park ranger. I spent my vacations camping out with him while he investigated animal attacks, or searched for lost hunters and campers. He taught me to read the stars for direction, so maybe I can help." She sat up and looked up at the stars that were beginning to appear now; the moon had not yet risen.

"I've some survival training but nothing that would help until we find somewhere to land." I shrugged. "Just let me know what you want me to do and I'll back you up. We need to work together if we're going to survive."

After a few minutes, Jasper quietly added, "I've had desert and jungle training, and some water survival training, so I think between the three of us we have the skills and now only have to convince the passengers that we know what's best."

She nodded and added that finding the North Star would be the best way to work out directions and to stay on course once we had decided where we were going.

Eventually, after a quiet discussion between us about direction, Jasper stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone, listen up." When he had everyone's attention he continued. "The captain is not feeling up to leading right now and I'm sure you all know he's been through the wars in the last few hours. I'm Jasper Whitlock, and as the co-pilot, I'm the next in line, so to speak. I have asked Marshall Cullen, Edward, here," he pointed to me, "To assist me, so please follow any instructions we give you, even though you may not like them. This is about survival and we all need to pull together to make that happen."

"Why should we listen to either of you? Why should you lead?" Alec Martins as usual was already causing trouble and I was beginning to think it was involuntary; he just had to argue about everything.

I was about to say something, when Jasper spoke up, his voice hard. "Because, if you'd been listening at all, Captain Hunter has been injured and besides my being second in command, I also have, in common with Marshall Cullen here, extensive survival training." He lowered his voice. "Of course, if you think you or someone else can do better, we can put it to a vote?"

There was silence and even Alec had no come back. Jasper continued in a much softer voice, "You have all helped a great deal today and because of that we have shelter from the sun and sunscreen for any who need it. We also have food, which unfortunately will need to be rationed until we manage to catch fish; we have no idea how long it may be until we are rescued, so that makes sense. We're good for water because the main emergency kit contained two desalinators, which will allow us to produce fresh water from sea water. Just remember not to drink sea water directly."

"What about rescue? Should we stay here?" Emily spoke up, her arms crossed protectively across her body, obviously worried about her baby.

Jasper nodded to me and I picked up the question. "Well, there are a couple of problems we need to take into account. Firstly, James has said that before we had to force a landing, the storm knocked out our comms. That means we have no way of knowing if any mayday got through to the authorities. Second, the storm also blew us off course, so we don't exactly know where we are…"

"What does that mean?" Alec interrupted again.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd know. Please sit down." I was beginning to lose my patience with this man and turned away from him to speak to everyone else. "As I said, we don't know exactly where we are, but we do have a number of people with us who can help work out which direction we should take." I paused to take a breath, knowing that there would be those who would disagree with our decision. "We can't stay here, so tomorrow we'll be rowing in the direction decided by Bella and Jasper." I pointed at each of them.

Thankfully, it wasn't Alec who asked. The passengers were beginning to realise that we would have to pull together. A young man spoke up, "Name's Ben Cheney and this is my wife, Angela." He pulled a young woman with long, dark hair protectively against his side. "We could head in the same direction they took off, couldn't we?"

I contemplated his question, working out the best way to tell him that wasn't going to happen. This wasn't a democracy right now, we were just letting people know what we had planned and give them a chance to have their say. We had already decided what we were going to do.

"Jasper and I have already discussed this possibility, but they have an engine and have been gone long enough that we may never find them, or even if that would be advisable. We also have no idea if they know where they're going, either. Add to that, the fact that they have guns and clearly don't want to be caught, I think it would be dangerous for us to be anywhere near them. They could kill us all easily, just by puncturing this raft. We may be in the tropics, but the water is still cold if you're immersed in it for any length of time, it's burning hot in the day and cold at night, and then there's sharks. That scenario will kill us as surely as bullets and a lot more painfully."

Jasper held up his hand when the shocked looks on people's faces morphed into horror. "Okay, Bella here will be assisting us in working out where we are and we'll be setting out in the morning. I will warn you that we were still around six or seven flight hours out from Australia. If we can work out our direction, it's best we head toward the direction I think Fiji would be, which was only a few hours away. The authorities would most likely expect any survivors to head in that direction, anyway. There are also more islands between us and Fiji, so we'll head east with the rising sun. Any questions?"

Apart from the mutterings from Alec and his crew of discontents, everyone else agreed with our decision; not that it would have made any difference. We didn't mention the small motor and fuel we had discovered; that would come in handy later when we, hopefully, found land.

The voices gradually died down as one by one, the passengers fell asleep. Lying down, I pulled Bella into my body, wrapping her in my arms for warmth and felt her relax against me. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't be sorry that we were together.

** Skyjacked **


	12. Chapter 11 Land

**AN: This is a whoppa of a chapter but I couldn't find a decent place to cut it so decided to leave it as it is.**

 **All mistakes are mine as I have edited, as usual, and added more.**

 **My apologies for not getting back on reviews and anwering any questions this last week or so. Work is as busy as it was before they made me redundant from the same job (go figure) and after a four month gap it's been hard to get back to juggling, housework (I have to say - bottom of the list), work, writing, editing, and reading.**

 **Something had to give and that was the picture teasers and I may not be able to get back to doing those for a while.**

 **I read and love every single review and I hope that some of the questions you've asked will be answered throughout the story and my thanks to those who have given me food for thought for the remainder, which is still a Work in Progress.**

 **My heart gives a little jump whenever I get a reviewer, a follower or a favoriter so keep them coming; they are all very much appreciated and give me the 'umph' to keep going.**

 **Thanks to Lara for pre-reading this one and hopefully SarcasticBimbo will be able to keep on with beta'ing.**

 **Disclaimer: SM still has Edward in her clutches and I have to sneak him out to play with him and his friends.**

 **On with Chapter 11 - hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Land**

 **Bella**

Before I knew it, we had been floating in an endless ocean for three days. Three hot days trying to stay out of the sun and slapping on sunscreen to prevent myself from burning too badly, and three cold nights, where I was wrapped in Edward's arms. He was never inappropriate, no matter how much I would have wished it and I was wary, too; this was a tense situation and it was never a good idea to overestimate feelings. We never spoke of his words on the plane, both of us, I think, not willing to broach such an emotive subject when our survival was not guaranteed.

That first morning after the plane went down began quietly. I think everyone was still stunned at the situation we found ourselves in and the majority of passengers were more than happy to let Edward, Jasper, and James, to a lesser extent, make all the decisions.

While he and Jasper had sat with James to work out between them what tasks needed doing and how to get the passengers involved in helping to save themselves, Heidi and I worked our way through the passengers learning names, cataloguing any injuries and handing out water and food rations. Realistically, I knew that there would have to be some fairly severe rationing as we had absolutely no idea how long we would all be together on this raft. I knew the rule of threes; three minutes without air or in cold water, three hours without shelter, three days without water and three weeks without food. Those were the maximum survival times and even though there were exceptions to the rule, most of the individuals on this raft, were ordinary, everyday people thrown into an unbelievably tense and frightening situation.

It was probably safe to say that the first was not something we would have to deal with unless the raft sank and that didn't bear thinking about since we would probably have to add sharks to the list. Shelter was problematic with so many people in such a small space, but we managed with the purpose-built awnings attached to each side of the raft and with the added help of the two thermal blankets that had been in the emergency packs. Most of us were able to get out of the sun, at least during the hottest part of the day. As for the last two, every day I thanked God the kits had contained desalinators, though it was an ongoing task to create enough fresh water out of salt water for everyone. As for food, we did have the emergency rations and a fishing kit, so while it wasn't a particularly healthy diet, we wouldn't starve.

"Quiet, please." James wasn't up to doing much but his presence as the captain helped the passengers to accept Edward and Jasper as his spokesmen. "As I said last night, I'm not physically fit enough to lead this group, but I have every faith in Edward and Jasper. They _will_ get us out of here but we need your cooperation."

Once Edward and Jasper called for everyone's attention, things weren't so quiet. Alec Martins was the worst as usual; belligerent and the three 'selfs'—obsessed, important, and centered; he shouted the loudest and said the least. There were a few individuals who had backed him and were much the same, but they were easier to push into line, although they would bear watching. Laurent Dubois would be the worst; he and Alec were like twins.

Peter Barton was also a businessman but he was weak-willed and followed Alec blindly, and Peter's wife was a quiet mousy woman who did whatever Peter said. Unsurprisingly, Alice Brandon loudly agreed with Alec, but it wasn't from any use of her brain; that was superseded by her mouth every time she opened it, and she put very little thought into what came out of it. The last one I expected to join their little gang was Irina Hunter; I couldn't believe she was related to James, although I could see the likeness. Other than that she was as beautiful as she was vapid, and hung on Alec's every word.

There were a couple of individuals I knew I would have to watch; Emily Uley, of course; she was almost thirty weeks pregnant and although she was fine right now, the stress we were all under could trigger her labor. Shelly Cope was the other; she was pale, sweaty and seemed to be confused and unable to articulate properly. I was pretty sure she was a diabetic, which she confirmed once I had spoken to her. She was suffering from low blood sugar, but without access to any medical intervention there was little I could do, except see that she had extra protein to ward off the worst of the symptoms; I refused to think beyond that. Everyone else had a few scrapes and bruises but was otherwise fine.

Edward and Jasper had finished their quiet talk with James and now both stood at the front of the raft, which, at the moment, was drifting on the sea anchor found in the emergency kit. They looked confident although I knew both had their doubts; they just refused to show it in front of the very frightened people waiting for guidance. Take-charge Edward just made me like him that much more and Jasper's quiet, serious demeanor helped keep the passengers calm.

Jasper motioned to Edward who spoke first. "Okay, people, the situation hasn't changed from last night. Jasper is co-pilot, and for the sake of maintaining authority while the captain is indisposed, he will be taking charge for the time being. You might already know, I'm Edward Cullen and a Marshall with the Chicago PD, so I will be your go-to guy for disputes or problems. I have to make myself clear at this point; what I say, goes. If we are to survive, we can't have everyone going off in different directions, so as the representative of the law, it falls to me to arbitrate. I will be consulting Captain Hunter and First Officer Whitlock, so rest assured that any decisions will be fair.

"Bella Swan," he lifted his chin toward me, where I was kneeling beside Shelly Cope. "Bella is a nurse, so if anyone has any physical problems, please speak to her immediately; don't wait until it's too late to help you. I don't have to tell you that _anything_ out of the ordinary should be addressed sooner rather than later. Don't leave it to chance, please."

He then went through individuals on the raft assigning tasks, which didn't sit well with some of the passengers; those he ignored. Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater were assigned to the desalinators. He asked for volunteers for fishing, something I was perfectly capable of doing, so I volunteered along with Angela Weber who'd had plenty of experience with her twin brothers, and funnily enough Nancy King, the lady to whom Jessica Stanley was companion. She said she'd spent a lot of time with an ex-husband sea fishing.

Hopefully we would be able to add enough fish to keep ourselves going. The only problem I could see was being able to cook it. We did have a small enclosed gas barbeque but we would have to be very careful not to allow any sparks from it to hit the raft; that would be disastrous.

Jasper took up the orders. "Right, now we have the main tasks settled, we need volunteers for round-the-clock rowing teams or we'll never get anywhere. Can I suggest teams; Liam, Tyler, Alec, and myself, rotating with Garrett, Ben, Edward, and Seth, followed by Laurent, Mark, Mike, and Peter? If each team rows for around six hours that gives each of the members at least twelve hours rest." I caught the unspoken thought there was that the dissenters, Alec, Peter, and Laurent, would be kept busy.

"So, where exactly are we headed then?" Alec sneered.

Edward closed his eyes in frustration and then opened them, hardened his voice, and said, "Okay, Jazz, can you give them the low down, please?"

"Okay," Jasper began. "We were three hours out of Hawaii when the storm hit, which put our position at that time west of Howland and Baker Islands. Once the storm hit, we were caught up in the wind and blown further south. When the comms went down we had been flying through the storm for around forty minutes or so, which means that we could be as far south as the Cook Islands. Unfortunately, we could be off by over one hundred miles to the north or west since the winds were circling from east to west."

"That means," Edward took over. "That it's difficult to know exactly where we are in relation to any islands large enough to be habitable or to sustain us. However, we do know that if we head south west we have Australia itself in that direction; if we are further north, we have Fiji in that same direction, and if we are further south we have New Zealand, again south west of us."

Edward had to stop as Alec, once again, made his opinions heard, protesting about why we were making those decisions. Holding up his hands, he continued. "I know, I know. Not everyone agrees with the direction we've decided on, but with the expertise and knowledge we've been able to utilise, we are hoping that by heading south west , even if we miss some of the islands we will eventually reach one of those larger land masses."

"But you've no idea where we really are?" This time is was Sam Uley who asked a question. "I'm worried about my Emily and our baby."

"Honestly, no, we don't. We have a compass and both Jasper and Bella have years of experience in reading the stars, but we can only make an educated guess no matter what anyone might think, and hope for the best." He didn't have to say that if we didn't find an island the likelihood of making it was reduced to almost nothing; Australia, New Zealand and even Fiji were just too far away.

After a short silence, Edward continued, moving the subject away from our choice of direction. "If there are any women who want to take a turn at rowing, you're welcome to volunteer, but for anyone else, there is fishing and cooking anything we catch, because the rations we have won't last without that addition. Heidi…" she stood up and waved. "Heidi has lots of tasks that she needs assistance with on a daily basis, so if you can help in anyway it would be much appreciated. Beyond that, I would suggest that any time you're not busy, rest and sleep; we need to conserve our energy so that when we find _any_ land we can be ready to attempt to get to shore."

"One last thing," James spoke up from his seat at the stern, "It's a long shot but if we could raise a flag as high as possible, maybe on an oar, that might make us visible and everyone should be on the lookout for signs of ships, planes, or land. For land, clouds on the horizon or birds or light reflecting off shallower water; for ships and planes it will be difficult for them to see us, so if anyone sees either we'll set off a flare."

I kept a close eye on Shelly even though there wasn't much I could do to alleviate her condition. Both she and I knew that without insulin she would be lucky to last beyond ten days or so. It was fortunate she was a slightly larger lady so she would have some reserves for her body to utilise, but in the end that would only prolong the inevitable. Only James, Jasper, Edward and probably Heidi were aware of her intense vulnerability, but there was nothing else that could be done except to ration the remaining insulin she had managed to bring with her in her purse in order to buy her extra time.

All the other passengers seemed to be doing fairly well, though some were already complaining at having to eat fish every meal. I rolled my eyes every time Alice Brandon complained that it wasn't what she was used to, wondering what she expected us to give her to eat instead. She spent a great deal of time every day whining about her nails, her hair, the food, sunburn, and a thousand other things that no one could change, and most of the time she did absolutely nothing to help anyone. Internally, I swore that if she didn't shut up I would push her overboard myself.

Jared, James' son, and Bree Tanner, whom I had found out had been travelling alone on her way to see her estranged father after the death of her mother, were around the same age and struck up a friendship. With the help of a pack of cards and pencil and paper that a passenger had found in one of the rescued bags, the two of them managed to amuse themselves for long stretches of time. Jared kept Bree from being too sad most of the time and when she discovered that Chelsea, one of the other passengers, had the same surname, she and Bree spent time together, eventually finding out that they were actually related. Nothing was ever all bad, I decided, especially when something like that happened. Both kids and Chelsea also spent their time with Shelly, helping to keep her spirits up.

Alec and his followers, Laurent, Peter, and Charlotte, to a lesser extent since she was a quiet addition to their little group, continued to complain and whisper together but there was little they could do since the majority had agreed on the direction we were headed, though I did feel that if … no, when… we hit land they were most likely prove to be more difficult.

Disturbingly, Irena Hunter, James' sister, began to hang around with Alec and on a number of occasions, both Edward and Jasper had to have words to stop their open displays of 'affection', I suppose you could call it; it made things uncomfortable for many of the other passengers, in the confined area we all had to live in.

We could see individuals pairing off already, which there was nothing wrong with, just that it should be kept PG, given that we were in a _very_ public place. Kate O'Brien and Garrett Damon became close and made a good rowing team; it was also clear that Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were also together, which caused some sneers and under the breath remarks from Alec, who, it seemed, approved of nothing and no one.

Mostly, we all just mucked in as best we could to make life on the raft as bearable as possible.

Early on the fifth day, while I was enjoying the cool breeze and morning sun and sitting between Edward's legs, leaning back on him, Sam Uley made his way over to us, squatting in front of us and speaking quietly.

"Emily says she can see some cloud on the horizon. She saw it yesterday and has been watching it ever since; we think it might be a sign there's some sort of land mass. We've also been clocking more birds. Is it worth a look? It's slightly off the course we've been following, but it's been five days and I need to get her off the water as soon as possible." He tried not to show it but I knew he was very worried about her and their baby.

Quietly Edward slid out from behind me and walked toward the bow of the raft, taking the telescope with him. Luckily it was early and most people were still asleep, so his interest went unnoticed for the moment. He stood there for some time, moving the telescope slowly over the horizon before eventually saying something to Sam and then making his way back toward me.

He sat beside me, drawing me back into his embrace. "I think Sam may be right. I noticed that cloud yesterday and it hasn't moved at all, which is a good sign. I'm going to speak to Jasper and James before we let everyone know." I nodded, letting him know I understood, while my heart leaped with hope.

Edward scooted sideways and nudged Jasper, who blinked blearily and then sat up, after seeing the look on Edward's face. "What's up?" he whispered.

After listening to Edward's explanation of what Emily and Sam had seen, Jasper's face mirrored Edward's, a mix of trepidation and hope. "I'll let James know and then we should get the teams together and row in that direction. If it proves to be a false alarm, the fallout won't be good, but we have to try." What he didn't say was that Alec would be the first to complain, along with the rest of his little group.

James, taking a quick look through the telescope after Jasper, had to agree. By now, most of the passengers were awake and were waiting for an explanation. As was usual it was Edward who started the conversation; Jasper being more of a behind the scenes man. "What you've seen is us checking out that cloud," he turned and pointed, every eye following his hand. "It's been there for more than twenty-four hours and is stationary, which leads us to believe that it just might be hovering close to an island."

True to form, Alec Martins was the one who bleated about the change in direction, but as usual he was ignored, not only by Edward but most of the passengers, too. "Can I get four teams, two at each oar at the same time? We need to push forward hard to make sure we head directly toward that cloud."

There was a rush of volunteers and they all set to, diligently rowing as hard as they could, while James sat at the bow encouraging and helping them to stay in time. Slowly, the cloud drew nearer and more birds were apparent, along with a lightening of the sea color on the horizon. There was a louder murmur of voices, sounding more hopeful as we drew closer.

Edward called a halt when the sun fell below the horizon; there was no way we would make it in the dark, and it was better to stop than to miss it. We dropped the anchor to keep us more or less in place and didn't have to set any type of watch as many individuals stayed awake, making sure it didn't evaporate. Edward and I lay face to face, talking quietly about anything except that island; we had no idea what it would bring, or even if we would be able to land the raft. As the quiet enveloped us all I could now clearly hear, where it had previously been quiet, the sound of the sea hitting something. Not for the first time in the last few days, I prayed; this time that whatever it was causing the sound, that it wouldn't keep us from what could prove to be our salvation.

The sun had barely cleared the horizon the following morning before the cloud thickened and the wind picked up. A shaft of worry glanced down my spine but I shook it off; we had no alternative but to try for the island. The longer we rowed on the open sea the more I felt that hitting one of the preferred land masses was an impossible dream; we couldn't just keep going on the way we had been, praying for a miracle that might never come.

It had already been decided that, for the moment, everything else could take a back seat and the teams, even Alec now, set to rowing as hard as they could toward the island, now clearly visible. Most of the passengers were quiet, just whispering to each other and watching as that land drew nearer. The sound of the surf got louder as we got closer, until we could see it rushing over what was probably a reef of some sort, given that most islands in the South Pacific were based on coral growths. I hoped and prayed that beyond that reef there was land we could use, that would sustain us. Everyone wanted to take a look and each person took their turn at looking through the telescope.

When it was my turn, I could see that beyond where the surf was breaking, there was an area of much lighter water, which would indicate it being shallower, and further beyond that there was white sand and green jungle. From a distance it looked as if it would support us, though there was no sign of habitation, but for now, getting there was the next task.

Edward and Jasper were deep in conversation trying to come up with a plan that would get us all on that beach safely. "We need to work out which side is the leeward, Jazz; the side protected from the wind," Edward said. "We also need to try and find a way through the reef; it'll rip the raft to shreds if we get caught on it; the raft won't survive."

"Hmmm, yeah," mused Jasper. "We need to keep as much of the things we have salvaged intact as we can. How about we row to the left and see how far round the beach goes? Because if there is no beach or very little then even if we are protected from the wind, landing will be difficult or impossible."

James, who had been dozing, shook himself awake. "Look for a fresh water inlet," he said quietly. "There should be a break in the reef at that point, even if it's not very wide."

"We're agreed then," Edward looked at both James and Jasper, who nodded.

Standing, he then called for attention. "Listen up, people. We're going to row around the left side of the island as that seems to be the most protected from the wind. We need as many pairs of eyes as possible to check the coastline looking for any type of gap in the reef. The captain says that if we can find a freshwater inlet, that's where we'll find a gap,and I don't need to tell you that if we get caught on a reef we may have to swim the rest of the way in."

There was a chorus of agreements and even Alec didn't argue, and the rowing teams set to, pushing the raft along while everyone gazed intently and hopefully at the shoreline.

Drawing closer, we could see that the waves were crashing incessantly against the reef I had assumed was there and throwing spray into the air around twenty feet high. With the wind picking up further it would only get worse. There was no way we would be able to get over that reef and everyone continued desperately looking for that gap James had said we needed. After almost forty-five minutes of battling to row to the left and not be dragged into the reef waves, Seth let out a shout and pointed just up ahead. A small gap in the surf had all eyes looking toward the beach, where miraculously there was the inlet we had been hoping to find.

"Garrett, Liam, Peter, Ben, " Edward raised his voice over the sound of the waves to the leaders of each team. "Steady us in place as best you can while we take a look." He and Jasper raced to the front of the raft, peering over the edge and looking for the gap in the reef that would mean our salvation. Watching Edward, I saw his excitement grow as he leaned over. " I can see the gap! Teams, first left, then right, ease the raft forward; listen to instructions and we'll get through." The rowing team gradually pulled us forward, almost inch by inch.

James raised his voice, "Everyone, listen, please. Those who have flat shoes or sneakers, put them on, those who don't need to be careful where you put your feet once we make the move off the raft. Make sure you have your life vest on but do not, I repeat do not, inflate it until you are about to hit the water. Grab hold of any scavenged gear close to you and hang onto the raft straps closest to you. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

While everyone who didn't already have vests on struggled to get them on, I headed toward Shelly to help her and then Bree to get their vests on and a safe hold. Sam was helping Emily and Jessica and Lauren helped anyone else who looked like they needed it. Dragging my vest over my backpack as I had done what seemed like a lifetime ago, I sat close to them, ready to do what I could, knowing we would need all the available help to reach the shore. The lunging of the raft became more pronounced, throwing us around and providing a few with green faces, as we inched closer to the gap, which, now we were directly over it, looked terrifyingly narrow. Tyler, one of the stewards from the plane, took center front while Edward and Jasper took a corner each, all three watching and directing the teams to pull one way or the other, as we moved between the reef outcrops.

Looking around to make sure those close to me were ready, I heard a yell that made my blood run cold. Tyler's voice rang out over the surf. "Man overboard."

Somehow, my heart knew it was Edward and my eyes were drawn to the last place I had seen him; the corner about ten yards from me was now empty. Instead, both Eric, the third member of the pilot team who had been sitting closest, and Tyler had moved and were now stretched out over the edge of the raft. I prayed that they had hold of him; the surf was probably too rough for a life vest to be of any use at this point, even if he had managed to find the time to inflate it.

Forgetting my own safety, I began to crawl toward them, unable to sit still and watch the man I loved die without trying to help.

Eric's voice was strained. "Tyler, grab his other hand, my hold's slipping." Their words gave me hope that Edward hadn't been washed too far away from the raft. Over this I could hear Jasper's voice keeping everyone manning the oars on their task. If we stopped now we risked being torn apart on the reef. There was no time to stop and pull him back on board, Eric and Tyler would have to achieve that even while the raft was bouncing over the rough water.

A shout of terror was abruptly cut off as Eric was dragged over the side when the raft hit a wave head on and shot in the air. Slamming back down onto the water, everyone was jolted and thrown around and more cries of fear could be heard from the passengers. My relief at seeing Edward's head appear over the side was short lived. Even as Tyler pulled him into a heap in the bottom of the raft, I watched in horror as Tyler immediately leaned over the side again to try and reach Eric, and was dragged into the waves after him.

By then, I had reached Edward, who was retching seawater. I didn't have time to check that he was alright before he was up again, grabbing for one of the lifebuoy's. He threw it as hard as he could out into the roaring waves at Tyler's bobbing head; there was no sign of Eric.

I watched as it was flung out and withdrawn again and again, before Tyler managed to grab it. Edward, with the help of Seth and Sam, were trying desperately to pull him toward the life raft but each time they gained a few feet, the waves pushed him further away no matter how hard they pulled. When the rope finally parted company, it was in slow motion that I saw Tyler thrown by wave after wave further and further away from the raft until he disappeared from sight just as Eric had done.

Everyone was silent, except Alice, who continued to whimper and moan. Right now, her self-centered manner disgusted me and I did my best to ignore her, hugging Edward tight for a moment and then returning to where Shelly sat. I had not been the one hanging desperately onto that rope and yet I felt as weary as Edward, Seth, and Sam looked. Edward took center place now, and Mike, Tyler's boyfriend, his face not giving anything away of his feelings, replaced Jasper on the right, while Jasper moved to the left, all calling directions to the rowers every few minutes to continue to guide us through the channel.

As if we hadn't had enough disasters, a huge gust of wind hit the raft when it was on a downward plunge, pushing us to the left, directly into a reef outcrop. With a sharp explosive sound, the raft began to tilt to the left and take on water. I watched in horror as water welled through at places along the lower edge, telling me that at some points the reef had cut through all the walls. The dynamics of the raft changed almost immediately and started to spin and dip to the left.

Jasper's voice rang out again, "Half those on the left, move to the right." I could see what he was trying to do and encouraged those who could move easily to change sides. It was a calculated risk as I knew Shelly was too weak to move and needed to conserve her strength for what was to come.

Hanging on by the skin of our teeth, the raft rose on a wave and then slid down the other side into the slightly calmer, clear waters of a lagoon.

"No time to waste, people," Edward shouted. "Keep rowing, teams, we're taking on water and sinking fast. The beach is still at least two hundred yards away and we have no idea how deep the water is here so help your neighbors. Stay on the raft for as long as possible, especially those that can't swim; we need to be in as shallow water as possible before we abandon it."

Everyone now had their eyes both on the beach, and water level in the raft, waiting for the optimum moment to leap over the side and swim for the shore. Garrett, Liam, Peter, and Ben continued to encourage the teams to row, heaving us closer and closer to that strip of white sand. In the sudden quiet as the sound of the waves from the reef receded, a loud splash almost echoed as Alec, Laurent, and Irina, always out for themselves, predictably jumped 'ship' heading for the shore with no regard for anyone else, Peter and Chelsea remaining on the raft and gathering bags, finally joining the rest of the passengers.

Edward headed to where I was sitting with Shelly. "You okay, Bella?" He reached out, hooking a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Yeah, I'm okay now that you're safe. Don't do that to me again, I was terrified you weren't going to make it," I blurted out.

"I'm fine, a little wet, but fine." He half-smiled easily at me, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"What happened, Edward?"

"I let go of the strap for just a second to take a look at how near we were to the reef; I didn't expect to see it up close and personal," he half-joked. His unspoken thoughts were clear on his face; guilt. Guilt at not doing enough to save either Eric or Tyler, guilt at what I knew he would view as his stupid actions. I hadn't known him for long but I knew he would blame himself.

"So not funny," Trying to smile, I put my hand on his chest and stretched forward to kiss him, unable to hold back everything I was feeling at almost losing him. He returned it and then stood to survey both the shoreline and the water level.

"It's almost time to abandon this raft." He turned to Shelly and smiled at her. "You ready, Shelly? Bella will help you and Heidi will be on hand if you have any difficulties. Don't be afraid to ask, please; you are not a burden."

A light flush rose on Shelly's cheeks and I smiled internally. He was certainly a charmer, not many women would refuse him, I was sure. She nodded almost shyly and watched him move on to reassure Emily and then to speak with James, while Jasper and Mike continued to encourage the rowers to keep going for a little longer.

"He loves you, you know," she leaned toward me, whispering conspiratorially.

"It's too soon to think of that, Shelly," I whispered back, but in my heart I wasn't so sure.

Before I could think any further, Jasper turned to face the passengers. "It's time, ladies and gentlemen. I didn't expect us to have to swim for it, but this raft is so full of water you might just as well if you think it'll make it easier, shoes off and in any available bag. Make sure those of you strong enough take whatever you can safely hold onto, inflate your vests, and slide over the side. Swim steadily for the shore and please, help anyone who needs it."

I could hear Alice, still making a fuss about getting her hair wet and ruining her clothes and shoes. Suddenly my temper boiled over; she was getting on my last nerve. "Alice, if you don't shut up, I'll not only push you overboard, I'll hold you under. We are all in the same position and I would have thought you'd be grateful you're alive. Now, for the love of God and our sanity, fucking shut your mouth and get in the water." My anger slid away as quickly as it had arrived.

There was silence and then a few sniggers, telling me that I was only saying what everyone else was thinking but it did the trick and she said nothing more, though I doubted it was the last complaint we would hear from her. Without a sound she slid over the side and into the water, striking out for the shore. It was too much to ask for her to actually help someone, but at least she wasn't making it harder on everyone else.

Helping Shelly to her feet, I followed her, Heidi and then Chelsea and Bree into the water. I don't know why I expected it to be warm; it wasn't, though luckily not half as cold as it had been further out to sea. Shelly lay still on her back, not fighting my arm around her shoulders and across her neck as I swam backward toward the shore, Heidi staying right beside me, urging Shelly not to panic and keeping us going in the right direction. Beyond Heidi I could see Chelsea and Bree doing fine and I was starting to believe we would now make it to dry land.

Looking up, I could see half a dozen of the guys, including Edward and Jasper, dragging a partially submerged raft behind them. I wondered why they didn't just let it go but I was sure there was a good reason, so I pushed all thoughts away other than that of getting us all safely to the beach, which I could now see if I turned my head a little. Fifteen minutes after sliding out of the raft, my feet touched the sandy bottom of the bay and I encouraged Shelly to stand up, though she was still leaning heavily on me. Heidi took half of her weight on the other side and we struggled through the surf and onto the hot, dry sand, collapsing in a heap.

The sun began to peek through the clouds as they began to disperse and the wind dropped as I lay there for a few minutes getting my breath back and staving off sleep; I had no idea the act of swimming could be so tiring but I also recognised it as a let down of anxiety and adrenaline now that we were on dry land and relatively safe, at least for the moment.

Rolling over, I got to my knees as Edward, Jasper, and a few of the other guys made it out of the surf leaving the raft half in and half out of the water. I practically crawled on my hands and knees until I was hovering over Edward. Silently I laid by his side, my arm protectively across his stomach, for the moment just glad to be close to him.

** Skyjacked **


	13. Chapter 12 First Day

**AN: Chapter 12 and finally they have some sort of safety - at least for the time being.**

 **Thanks to SarcasticBimbo who is back on her feet, so to speak, beta'ing for me and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading and picking out all my silly inconsistencies.**

 **I have to apologise to all my reviewers, life is busy, and has been for the last month, so I haven't managed to answer your kind comments. I am so glad you're enjoying this one adn truly happy to hear from you all.**

 **Also, thanks to followers and favoriters - they hold a special place in my heart, too.**

 **Disclaimer: SM is keeping Edward all to herself still but I live in hope.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - First Day**

 **Edward**

Dragging the almost submerged raft behind us, Jasper and I and a few of the other guys managed to get it far enough up the beach until it was clear of the surf. Collapsing, I looked around seeing people laid out along the beach like flotsam. I closed my eyes for a few seconds revelling in the warmth of the sun, which was finally pushing through the clouds, knowing that there was a lot we had to do before we were safe.

A shadow passed over me and as I opened my eyes, Bella's face filled my vision. Even as wet and bedraggled as she was, she was still beautiful. She lay down beside me and for a few minutes, I could almost believe that we were on vacation, until the murmurs from the recovering passengers began to impinge on my conscious.

Sighing, I got to my feet and held my hand out to help her up. "Come on, beautiful. We've too much to do to be lying around in the sun." That same flash of heat and tingling travelled up my arm and from the look on her face, she felt it, too.

Grinning, she stood on tiptoe and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, branding me. She grinned and said, "Lead on, and tell me what we need to do."

Looking around, I could see an expanse of white sand with rocks dotted here and there. Either way, the beach stretched in a gentle curve, with a mass of different types of trees, bushes, ferns, and thick undergrowth. Along with the inlet we had used as a guide to landing, it seemed like we would have at least food and water for survival. The water would have to be filtered, but I felt optimistic that with the knowledge from Bella and Jasper as well as mine, we had a chance. As for rescue; that thought would have to wait until later.

My eyes catalogued the passengers, many of whom were lying flat out on the warm sand, noting that everyone seemed to be more or less okay. My mind switched back to Eric and Tyler, almost unable to believe we had lost two of us already. I felt the guilt slip in; it was my fault. If I had been holding on as I should have been, Eric would never have had to grab for me and Tyler wouldn't have had to grab for him, either. I felt as if it was my job to keep these people safe and I had failed both of them.

Almost as if she knew what I was thinking, Bella's arms slid around my waist and her head rested between my shoulder blades. "It wasn't your fault, Edward. You can't be responsible for anyone else's actions and our situation dictates that not everyone will survive." Her voice was soft. "I feel like that when I see Shelly and know that unless we are rescued soon, it's likely she won't survive. It's my job to help save people and I hate knowing that I will fail."

I stood there for a few minutes reveling in the comfort she brought to me. Quick though it might seem, my feelings for her were already strong, even though I realized we had known each other for less than a week. Eventually, I knew we had to move and face the next step; to find a place to set up a temporary camp for the night and then to explore a little and find a safer, more permanent place. I had no idea how long we might be here or even if the island had any inhabitants; another thing to check out later.

Shaking myself temporarily free of the guilt, I decided it wouldn't help with the current situation and turned just as Jasper stepped to my side.

"We need to set up a temporary camp for the night, Edward," he said quietly. "It's warm now but will get colder once the sun goes down."

"Yeah, that was my first thought, Jazz."

Looking along the expanse of the beach, Jasper's eyes took in everything I had noticed. "How about we set up on the other side of those rocks but closer to the treeline than the water?"

"I can help with that," Bella spoke up. "We could lay the raft out on the sand, couldn't we?"

"We could, but I also think we need to keep it in one piece for as long as possible. I don't want to cut into it until we have a more permanent camp and we can decide what's the best use for it." I stopped for a minute, my mind going over the raft's emergency kits. "If we can use it without cutting into it, that's fine. We also have the two thermal blankets; one needs to be for Shelly, given her situation, and the other for Emily."

"Sounds good to me," Bella agreed. "We still have the lighter we used for the gas barbeque, though that's gone, so I'll get a few groups together to collect wood."

"Right, can we get Angela, Nancy, and a couple of the guys to do a spot of fishing and catch something for dinner?" I spoke to both Bella and Jasper. "I don't want anyone going off into the jungle for the moment; we don't know anything about where we are and I'm pretty sure that most of these people have no idea what's safe to eat and what's not."

Jasper nodded his agreement and headed off to arrange the fishing and Bella stood on tiptoe to plant a light kiss on my lips before making her way back to Shelly to make sure she was comfortable.

Looking around for James, I found him with his head in Vicky's lap, Jared sitting beside him holding his hand. Making my way over to him, I managed to find a grin. "I see how it is, lazing around in the lap of luxury while the rest of us work our fingers to the bone."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Edward," James's grin was tired but he managed to sit up and lean against Vicky. "No, really, I'm okay, just give me a few minutes to get my breath back and then put us to work."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, reaching out and ruffling Jared's hair. "You doing okay, Jared?"

"Yes, Mr. Edward. My dad's going to be okay now, isn't he?"

"He sure is. Do you think you can do something for me?" He nodded enthusiastically. "You see Miss Bella over there?" I pointed and he nodded again. "Well, she's looking for firewood so we can have a cookout tonight on the beach. Can you go and give her a hand, please?"

Climbing to his feet, he kissed Vicky on the cheek making sure it was all right for him to go and then trotted off to Bella.

Turning back to James, he held out his hand to me so he could get to his feet. "What can I do to help?"

"Honestly?" I said. "Maybe check through everyone and get them over to the space just beyond those rocks? Bella will need some help setting up somewhere for everyone to sleep, so anything you can do to assist her would be perfect. But," I looked at him sternly. "Don't overstretch yourself; we don't need any more patients."

"I'll see that he doesn't, Edward. Just give me a shout if there's anything I can do to help, _anywhere_ ," Vicky said. James agreed and they set out along the beach hand in hand, stopping to speak to each passenger and send them on their way over to the campsite, Vicky encouraging each individual to pick up bags along the way.

I blew out a breath and then set to work, dragging the raft along the beach, soon joined by Garrett, Mike, and Jasper. It took time to get it beyond the rocks and laid out to one side of the area Bella had set aside for the campfire. I was careful to leave enough distance that any stray sparks didn't damage it as it could prove to be useful as either ground sheets or maybe for some sort of cover. It remained to be seen how we could use it once we had found a better place to settle; and once again the feeling that it was likely to be some time before we saw any signs of rescue washed over me.

Once that was done, I approached Seth and Sam, who were helping to collect firewood. "Hi, you two. Would you both work on supplying us with fresh water, please?" I pointed in the direction of the inlet that had allowed us to land here. "The water from the inlet isn't salt but there's no way to know what it contains. The desalinators will work as well on fresh as salt water and should filter out any harmful bacteria, shouldn't they?"

"Should be fine, Edward," Sam replied. "Once we have a better camp than an open beach, we will hopefully be able to collect rainwater and boil the inlet water, rather than wasting the desalinators. The membranes last a long time but obviously not forever. It's a blessing, in some ways, that we're entering the rainy season; at least we won't die of thirst."

"There is that," I replied. "What else do you think we can do about food? Fish is all very well but I've no doubt it lacks in some ways, and the emergency rations are almost gone."

Well," Seth spoke, "My dad taught me to hunt so I can take a look around and see if there are any signs of animals. I can set up traps, too."

"Good idea," I thanked him. "Bella's father is a ranger for the Olympic Peninsula, so she knows a fair bit, too. Maybe we can get a group together to see what we can find?"

"A ranger; that seems like too much of a coincidence," Sam mused. "What's his name?"

"Swan," I answered, "Charlie Swan. Do you know him?"

Sam laughed and replied that he and Seth came from a small village near Forks called La Push and they knew Charlie Swan quite well. He had originally lived in Forks, too, until Renée, his wife, declared it was far too small for their family and insisted on moving to Port Angeles.

"Small world, isn't it?" Seth grinned.

Walking up and down the beach, checking on the passengers, I could see that Alec and his group of cronies, though that group now numbered only three, had sat themselves down and were doing nothing to help set up camp. Deciding that enough was enough, I stalked toward them. "There's work to be done if you're recovered?" I said, ignoring the fact that they had leapt off the raft long before anyone else, intent on saving themselves.

"It's not up to you to decide what we do," Alec sneered. "Irina and Laurent here agree that we can do whatever we want."

Leaning close to the group, I took a deep breath to control my temper and ground out, "Well, if you want somewhere warm and dry to sleep, and to share whatever we can catch or pick, then I would strongly suggest that you do something toward it, or you'll be very hungry come morning, though we'll not turn you away from the fireside."

Irina leaned into his side and whispered in his ear, after which he reluctantly got to his feet, followed by his girlfriend and Laurent. "You're right; can't have my lady go without now, can I? What can we do to help?"

He didn't sound very sincere, but nonetheless, I nodded my acquiescence and asked them to help with the wood collection so we could not only cook, but keep the fire alive all night, and then to help with fishing. I had no doubt that they would do as little as possible and I hoped they were not hell bent on causing trouble; we had enough problems as it was.

I shrugged off the thoughts of what they might have planned, figuring that there were more than enough of us to keep an eye on them and borrowing trouble was foolish. For the next few hours, wood was collected, the raft laid as a ground sheet, and for protection, a few palm fronds were gathered. Not the best camp, but along with me, everyone was more than grateful for dry land.

We ate a hot meal of fish the guys had caught this afternoon, and the safe fruit Bella had managed to find. As twilight fell, the sounds from around the fire grew quieter and people began to settle down to sleep, some pairing off and others just staying close to each other for the additional warmth and comfort. Bella eventually left Shelly's side after making sure she was comfortable and sat beside me, looking into the flames, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Tucking her under my arm seemed to be the most natural thing in the world, and for the moment, I refused to analyze it, preferring to push the whys and wherefores to the back of my mind; promising myself that I'd look at them later when we were rescued. _If we're rescued_ , the little voice in the back of my mind murmured.

"Shelly's coping as well as can be expected," she said quietly. "She has no insulin left, and her last dose was yesterday morning."

"What does that mean for her?" I questioned.

"It means we can make her comfortable and extend her life somewhat by making sure her diet is protein rich, but the end result will be the same." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "It's unlikely she'll live long enough to see us rescued."

We were both acknowledging that it would be some time before that happened and silently took in its implications. We had already lost Eric and Tyler to the sea, and it seemed a cruel joke for Shelly to lose her life when we were relatively safe, at least for a while. There was nothing I could say to make anything different for Shelly, so I kept quiet, listening to Bella's breathing as it evened out.

My eyelids were beginning to droop as the activities of the day caught up with me when she spoke again. "It's ironic, really; while some of us will lose our lives, others find what they weren't even looking for."

Looking up at me, she gave me the most beautiful smile; one that caused my heart to skip a beat. Neither of us said anything further and settled down facing the fire, her back to my last thing I heard was Alice, still bemoaning anything and everything.

The first thing I heard was Alice's voice, screeching and echoing, complaining about having to use the forest as the facilities. Groaning, I buried my face in Bella's hair, pulling her closer to me before I realized I was as hard as a rock. Easing away from her a little, I felt her hand slip over my hip pulling me close again and relaxed against her.

"Doesn't she ever shut up?" her voice was husky and sleepy.

At that minute, I heard Jessica's voice, raised in exasperation. "Will you shut up, Alice? We're all in the same boat here; all of us, do you hear? So just stop fucking complaining, will you?"

The sun had not yet risen and the sky was still pearly white; a faint mist rising from the vegetation at the edge of the forest. The air was cool yet and we could count ourselves lucky that it was the very beginning of the wet season. Unfortunately, one of the first major storms of that season was the reason we were here in the first place, although there was nothing that could change it now.

Unable to fall asleep again, despite the ache in my muscles from their workout yesterday, I decided it was time I got myself moving. I would never be able to get others on their feet and working for the common good unless I set the example. Bella yawned and stretched, showing a sliver of pale skin between jeans and t-shirt, turning my thoughts to her and my feelings for her. Holding out her hand so I could haul her to her feet, too, together we walked toward the inlet where we separated to take care of morning business before coming back together to stand side by side to clean up a little. I liked the togetherness we had fallen into, giving the simple action of washing and teeth brushing an odd domesticity, despite the circumstances.

Feeling more awake, we returned to the campsite hand in hand where we separated; Bella to see how Shelly was doing and me to where James and Jasper sat, waiting for me.

"Morning, Edward, I see you slept well." James' voice held a touch of amusement, which I chose to ignore.

"Not bad, James. How's the head this morning?"

"Better, thanks. Leg's doing okay, too. That girl of yours is a hell of a good nurse."

I glanced at his face and this time, he was openly grinning. "She sure is," I replied, winking at him.

"Enough, you two," Jasper interrupted with an easy smile. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Basics are finding food, including digging for root vegetables if possible, collecting coconuts and fruit, and of course fishing, fresh water, and some sort of shelter," I ticked the items off on my fingers.

"I think we should also check to see if there are any people on the island. It doesn't look like it, but we should check further inland before ruling it out," James suggested.

"Should we do anything about Alec, Irina, and Laurent? They're not exactly being helpful." All eyes were on them as I related what went down yesterday when I confronted them, but with a short discussion we couldn't come to any conclusions.

"There's not a lot we can do," Jasper eventually said. "We could try evicting them from the group but I don't know if that would make things worse. We wouldn't have any idea what they were doing so I think we keep them here so we can keep an eye on them and encourage them to do the same as everyone else. To be honest, I think our only real chance of surviving until we are rescued is to pull together." With a sly smile at me, he continued, "Maybe you can give one of your inspiring talks again?"

Smirking, I turned to James. "I think it would be best coming from you; after all, you _are_ the captain."

James grinned ruefully. "I guess I am, so once everyone has eaten, can we get everyone together? Can you go over what needs to be done today, Edward?"

I agreed and then approached the serious conversation I knew we had to have about Shelly Cope. "Bella and I had a discussion last night about Shelly. She's an insulin dependant diabetic and her last dose was the day before yesterday…" I trailed off, watching as they both came to the same realization Bella had talked about.

"So…" Jasper blew out a breath. "How long?"

"With food management, a week, or maybe two, at best." There wasn't anything more we could do and we all knew it; rescue was unlikely to come in time for her.

With nothing more to discuss right now, I stood and wandered over toward the temporary campsite, finding Bella seated beside Shelly. Squatting down in front of them, I placed my hand over hers. "Good morning, Shelly, how are you today?"

The look she gave me said she knew exactly what her position was, but nevertheless, she gave me a genuine smile. "Edward, I'm doing fine. Bella here is looking after me really well."

"That's good to hear, Shelly. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that we'll be looking for something other than fish today, so I'm going to have to steal Bella away from you for a few hours. You just get some rest and we'll wait on you hand and foot."

After a few more words, Bella and I stood, telling her we would be back later. "How is she really?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I hate to say something clichéd, but as well as can be expected. She's lucid but getting weaker; yesterday really did a number on her," she paused. "The outcome hasn't changed, and all I can do is make her comfortable. I wish there was more I could do." Her voice was filled with the frustration I'm sure she was feeling but there was nothing I could add that would make any difference. Instead, I slid my hand into hers as we moved back toward the fire, where most of the other survivors were seated.

Separating, I watched as she settled beside Angela and Ben and then I called for everyone's attention, ready for James to have his say.

"For now, the same leadership holds with Edward and Jasper working to make sure we have the best chance of survival. If anyone feels the need to argue over any task set by either of them, by all means come and speak to me, but I warn you that I'll almost always back their decisions. They, along with Bella, have the most experience we'll need to survive."

James stopped for a moment to see if anyone had anything to say and apart from the predictable scowl from Alec, no one spoke. "I'm going to be honest here. With the difficulties we experienced when we ditched, I think rescue is likely to take some time, so we need to work as a group to make sure we're all here when that happens." He looked around again. "Any questions?"

There was some mumbling and grumbling, noticeably from Alice, which we could ignore because that was just the way she was about everything. When no one else had anything else to add, he nodded to me. "Okay, Edward will outline plans for the day."

Jasper and I moved to his side and I outlined what was to happen today. "Well, for the moment we're safe so next steps are to investigate and find out more about where we've found ourselves. Is this island inhabited? Do we stay here on the beach if it isn't? These are just two of the questions in my mind."

I paused to see if anyone had anything to add right now, continuing when no one said anything. "Alright then, until we find another source of food, we still need someone to catch fish. Angela, Jessica, Nancy, I'm sorry you're stuck with this again, but if it's okay with you, can you you teach Mark and anyone else who'd like a go so we can switch it around? That way, it's not always on you."

Angela nodded and said that was fine with her, while I continued. "Sam, can you work on making sure there is enough fresh water for everyone for the next twenty-four hours and daily after that? I know it's a tall order but we will be looking for a better way of dealing with it once we know what we decide on doing. Vicky, Chelsea, please stay with Shelly and Emily, who both need to rest, and keep Bree with you, too."

I looked over at each of them making sure they understood. "Emily, if you want to keep the fire fed, that would be great but we need to keep you and that baby healthy as long as possible."

"What about me?" Jared spoke eagerly. "What can I do?"

Vicky shushed him. "It's okay, Vicky. Jared, you can collect any good coconuts you find, but you stay close by and on the beach, you hear? No making your mom worry, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Edward, thank you." He was already up and gone before Vicky could say anything else, smiling gratefully at me instead for including him.

I waited for a few minutes, looking around at everyone; no one was protesting, so far. "Okay, James, sorry for ordering you about, but you need to both exercise _and_ rest that leg, so can you take Heidi, Mike, Alice, Siobhan, and Lauren and collect firewood and palm fronds? Please stay in at least groups of two for safety."

"What! Aren't we safe here?" Alice screeched.

"Alice," I took a deep breath. "We have no idea what we might find here, which is one of the things we will be checking out today, but the biggest reason for always being within a group is to make sure that if something happens to you…"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Probably nothing, Alice, but it's better to be safe than sorry, isn't it?" I was trying to keep my temper but this woman was getting on my last nerve.

Turning away from her, I carried on, "Lastly, Garrett, Alec, Kate, Charlotte, and Peter, you're with Jasper. Bella, Laurent, Liam, Maggie, and Ben, you're with me. Jazz, can you head left and follow the beach, and then make your way further inland? Keep your eye out for anything edible; animals, fruit, seeds, roots. We need to supplement our fish diet with something."

I took a moment to look directly at Jasper letting him know that I was separating Alec, Laurent and Irina to make sure they would be less likely to cause any trouble. "I'll take the right and do the same. We can meet back here in, say, around three hours?"

Jasper agreed and just before we all headed out, I broached the subject that had to have been on everyone's mind, clearing my throat before beginning. "I want to say a few words about Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. Tyler was part of the cabin crew and was a good friend to Mike Newton and the rest of the crew. Eric was the second officer, and Jasper tells me he was a quiet, honorable man. I didn't know either of them and they didn't know me, and yet they bravely risked, and lost, their lives to save mine. Could we have a couple of minutes silence and respect for these two brave men?"

Nobody objected.

Everyone quietly moved away to their tasks after the respectful silence. "Okay, make sure if you're heading out that you get some water before you leave. We only have a few containers so each team should take two full bottles with them."

I joined Bella and led my small team off toward the inlet, which was wide but shallow enough to wade through. The beach beyond looked much the same as the one we had just left, minus the rocks, but there were no footprints and minimal flotsam. The jungle on our left was thicker in some places than others and showed no signs of human habitation, but we left it alone for the moment to follow the beach as far as we could.

Within half a mile the sand petered out into rocks that rose out of the sea and were pounded by the waves, the spray hitting them like the sound of canonfire. There was no way we would be able to get around them and it remained to be seen what lay on the other side, although that would have to wait for another day.

"We can't go any further here," I stopped for a breather as the day got warmer. "Take five minutes, everyone, and make sure you drink."

Once we had spent the five minutes relaxing in whatever shade we could find, we made our way back toward the inlet and found a space at the edge of the jungle that seemed to be less overgrown than any other and stepped under the canopy of leaves in single file.

The sun, which had gradually dispersed the morning mist, disappeared from view as we moved further under the trees and the humidity seemed to double. As we moved further forward, following the water, the ground rose and the trunks grew closer together, the light fading further. The water in the inlet became slightly deeper but muddier, plants growing close to the edge, with no clear path and no signs that anyone had ever come this way before.

Minute by minute, our footsteps slowed as we had to deviate away from the water's edge to find a way through. There were plenty of bird calls and rustling in the undergrowth, and although we didn't see anything, it seemed likely that we would be able to vary our diet once we found a way to catch whatever animals were in hiding.

"Edward," Bella called from behind me. "We've been going for almost two hours now and we don't have a lot of water left. Should we turn around and go back to the camp?"

Standing still and wiping the sweat from my forehead, I turned back to the others. "Doesn't seem like there's much in this direction beyond trees and thick undergrowth. Anyone have any comments before we go back to the beach?"

"This is fucking stupid, you know that?" Laurent was the first to answer. "I knew we should have followed Black. There's no one on this island, and no way of getting off now that the raft is fucked." He stopped, sputtering and heaving because of the exertion he had expended, giving him time to catch his breath.

Maggie, who was a pretty quiet person, spoke up, choosing to totally ignore Laurent. "Unless it opens up pretty soon, I don't think it's worth going any further here."

Both Liam and Ben agreed. "Okay then," I decided. "I think we're all on the same page, so let's head back. Anyone want a few minutes breather?"

"No, we're all good," Ben spoke for everyone.

"In that case, Ben, lead the way, please."

Retracing our steps made the return journey quicker and we found ourselves walking back along the beach toward the camp in no time. Arriving back, we found that the other group had already returned and were seated in whatever shade they could find now that the sun was at its highest. Fish, crabs, and some fruit had been caught, cooked, and collected, so before heading over to speak to Jasper, I filled a flat leaf someone had gathered with something to eat and grabbed some more water.

Bella did the same and then stood on tiptoe, kissing me lightly on the cheek and headed over to see how Shelly and Emily were faring. The other members of my team each followed suit and joined others, and I noted that once again Alec, Irina, and Laurent were sitting close together, but apart from everyone else.

Jasper looked up and nodded at me from his position next to James, carrying on eating, waiting until all of us had mostly finished. "What did you find, Edward?"

"Not a lot, Jazz." I lay back in the shade, comfortably full. "The beach ends in steep rocks with pretty hefty spray so I would guess that even when the tide is out, there isn't any beach. I don't know what's beyond it as it was too steep to climb, so we headed back toward the inlet and found a way to start inland. It was pretty hard going and unless we find no other way, we should shelve that one."

"We need the water supply from the inlet so it makes sense to see if we can find the source," Jasper said. "The beach at our end also ends in rocks but they look scalable, not that we attempted it," he hastened to add. "Too dangerous without more thought and planning, but we might be able to use it for a lookout fire. Anyway, I took the team inland and it sounds like our way was clearer than yours." He nodded toward the food by the campfire. "We did find some fruit trees."

"Sounds great." James was enthusiastic. "Maybe we could put together a team to explore further; maybe a longer overnight one?"

"Yeah, although I think we should still try and angle toward the inlet and see if we can do as Jazz suggests and find the source." My head was full of things we desperately needed to be able to survive. "So, we're looking for an open space, close to the head of the inlet, not too far from somewhere we can have a lookout point for a fire. Does that sound doable?" I spoke to both of them.

"Sounds like a plan, but I suggest we stick around here right now; it's too hot and too late to start out now. We can discuss who goes later, yeah?" Jazz agreed. I stood, making my way back over to Bella, unable to stay away from her any longer.

The rest of the hot afternoon was spent collecting more wood, fishing, and checking out some of the trees for fruit. It seemed that a great deal of our time was spent making sure we had enough food and water. Alice complained and whined over and over again about anything and everything; it was exhausting to listen to her litany of complaints about the sand, her hair, the heat, her makeup, her clothes, her money. I wondered if this woman had ever been happy with anything.

As the afternoon lengthened into early evening, Seth and Sam spent a few hours working on making a trap and discussing where they could set it to see what they might be able to find. There had to be animals somewhere on the island, although because of the number of people around, I felt that might mean they steered clear of us.

Jasper and I walked along the beach with them toward the inlet as that seemed the most likely place any animal might end up throughout the night. Sam, the more experienced hunter, slid under the trees and placed the trap, saying that he wasn't confident it would catch anything, but it was worth a try. The rest of us stayed away to minimize the smell of humans.

Finally, as darkness fell, everyone settled down around the fire and drifted to sleep.

** Skyjacked **


	14. Chapter 13 Second Night

**AN: My apologies to everyone who expected a teaser, I just didn't have the time, so for the moment, I'm going to have to pass on those.**

 **My thanks to everyone how reviewed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As usual, SarcasticBimbo and LMeteorOnAMoonlessNight both did stellar jobs on beta'ing and pre-reading and I'm grateful to both of them, always.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's ownership hasn't changed in the last week and I'm so glad she dreamed up Edward.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 13 - Second Night**

 **Bella**

I could only have been asleep for a few hours because it was still dark when a shout of alarm impinged on my conscience, bringing me instantly awake. Opening my eyes, I was bombarded by water; confused until I realised it was raining; not just raining, absolutely pouring, the waves rising and lashing the beach.

Shaking Edward awake, he was instantly beside me, dragging me toward the treeline. There was general panic until people realized it was only rain and within a few minutes everyone was huddled under the palm trees, all of us now cold and wet.

The rain didn't let up until dawn and no one managed to get more than a few hours sleep, and everybody was disgruntled and miserable. Predictably, Alice complained the loudest and I knew that, at some point, someone would have to have a serious word with the girl as she was beginning to piss everyone off; it's not as if she was the only one in this situation.

As the day lightened and the sun rose, the jungle behind us steamed, the humidity rising. Edward and I parted company and while I made my way over to check on Shelly, he headed toward James and Jasper.

I watched Edward's retreating form as he, Jasper, and James engaged in a serious conversation, no doubt deciding what was best to do about our current soggy situation. Making my way over to where Shelly had propped herself against one of the palm trees, I found her and Emily sharing one of the thermal blankets, while Bree and Chelsea were sharing the other. There were a few scowls from some of the others, namely Irina Hunter and Alice Brandon, who felt they were entitled, but I ignored them.

"Good morning, Shelly. How are you this morning? Truthfully, now," I warned her, smiling.

"Not so bad, Bella. A bit soggy, but then so is everyone else and I have nothing to complain about." Her grin told me she was fully aware of Irina and Alice.

From my bag, I passed her one of the few remaining protein bars, rolling my eyes as she tried to convince me that she would be fine until we managed to pull the camp back together again. Thinking of that, I stood and surveyed the damage done by the rain. The waves had been high but hadn't reached far enough into the camp to pull any bags into the ocean, but the fire and the wood we had collected were done for and the flattened raft was covered in washed up sand.

Turning to Chelsea and Heidi who were nearby, I made some suggestions. "Why don't we collect the bags and bring them up here? It's likely to rain again, so we need to get everything under shelter just in case."

With murmured agreements, both followed me to the camp and started to pick up bags and carry them back to the treeline.

"Leave that alone." I jumped as Alec appeared behind me. "That's mine and I'll thank you to keep your hands off my things."

I put my hands up and stepped away, wondering what the hell his problem was. "Okay, Alec, but we really need to move everything to a better place in case it rains again."

He glared at me, and leaned forward to pick up his bag and the other two beside it, and then stalked away up the beach without another word. My immediate thought was _'What is he hiding?'_ There was something wrong with that guy and I hoped he wouldn't cause any more trouble; we had enough to deal with at the moment.

Mike, Ben, and a couple of the other guys were already trying to clean up the raft in order to drag it up to the treeline. I doubted we would be able to use it for shelter, particularly since Edward didn't want to cut it up yet. At the thought of him, I couldn't help the involuntarily smile that must have covered my face. He not only made me feel safe but he also electrified every inch of my skin every time he touched me, which I realized he did often, even if it was only to hold my hand or touch the middle of my back. And don't get me started on the feel of his entire body behind me every night, even I couldn't verbalize what he did to me.

While I was musing on Edward, I heard him calling for everyone's attention. Stopping what I was doing, I walked toward him and joined everyone else. It seemed he had some sort of snake charmer magnetism because we were all quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm afraid it'll be some time before we can get enough dry wood together for a fire, so while Jasper and I and a few others are checking further inland for a site that would suit a more permanent camp, we need to get wood, food that can be eaten without cooking, and perhaps some shelter. Sam, Seth, and Bella have some experience so I'm sure between you, it'll be possible to come up with something. Any questions?"

I knew they had discussed this last night and he had asked me to go with him today but I knew he would have a good reason for, in a roundabout way, asking me to stay here; I knew I'd get a chance to speak to him before he left.

"How long will you be gone?" Mike spoke up first.

"Well," Edward started. "Overnight, at least. I've already checked out along the beach one way and Jasper's done the same in the other direction and neither one of us has found anything that would be remotely usable. There are some rocks but no gaps or caves and too steep to be able to climb easily. Anyway, the island can't be very big so we're planning on heading from here," he indicated the jungle behind him, "and then angling toward the centre, where we hope to find a better water supply and some space, even partially clear, where we can set up a better camp."

"What about my clothes?" Alice's voice was high and indignant. "I have no way to wash my hair and my nails are awful. What are you going to do about that?"

She was ignored by everyone and Edward continued to answer questions.

"We should stay here." Alec had to have his say. "How else are we to make sure we can be found?"

Edward closed his eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose, another tell I had come to know the meaning of; he was exasperated but holding it in. I could see when he decided not to hold anything back.

"Look, people, I have to be blunt here for those of you who refuse to understand or can't see our situation clearly, and I'll repeat what Captain Hunter said yesterday. We had to ditch in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean, after a storm that knocked out our coms, meaning we have only a vague idea of where we are. In addition, it's likely we were hundreds of miles off course because of the storm, and we have no idea what island this is or if it's inhabited. Now, unless this island is on a designated shipping lane, the chances of a ship passing is very small and if we are to attract any attention, any fire has to be at a higher point than a beach. It would never be seen otherwise."

There was silence after that explanation, while everyone digested the information and I could see the reluctant understanding come over most of the group.

"We have flares, don't we? Can we use those? What about planes?" Laurent was the only one who had stuck with Alec and was just a belligerent, though not quite as loud or mouthy. I had to admit I was curious, too.

"Planes," Edward began. "Any flight that might be over us, is likely to be a long haul one and, therefore, too high for them to be able to see a fire or a flare, so I think that's out. The flares would be better put to use if we see a ship, along with lighting a lookout fire and creating as much smoke as we can."

After a few minutes, it looked as if there were no more questions and Edward called on those he had talked to the previous evening and then walked over toward me, drawing me away from the dispersing group.

"Hey," his smile answered mine. "Sorry I didn't get to speak to you before that, but we've only just made the decision, okay?" His face was anxious and I wasted no time in assuring him it was fine.

"Whatever you need me to do, Edward, is okay with me. What can I do while you're gone?"

His eyes bored into mine, while one hand smoothed over my cheek and the other slipped a strand of hair behind my ear. I had to force my eyes to stay open at the feeling of his touch. His gaze flipped between my eyes and my lips and I willed him to kiss me, even though we should really talk first. My wish was granted and his lips touched mine for the first time; the connection instant and strong. Involuntarily, my eyes drifted closed as fire chased goosebumps over every inch of my skin, the hottest point at the joining of our mouths. Irreverently, I thought that if a simple touch of his lips on mine elicited that reaction from my body, I would surely combust when, not if, we got beyond that stage.

It lasted only a minute until he drew back and I couldn't help the smile that followed, telling him I was absolutely on the same page as him.

He took a small step back and slid his hand down my arm, taking my hand, and started walking over to where Jasper and James were talking to the guys they were going with. "I need you to direct everyone to collecting firewood and enough food to keep you going until it's dry enough to light a fire again. I'm leaving Sam and Seth with you, and I'm sure between you three, you can put together temporary shelters." He gestured around at the palm fronds and branches that had been ripped off by the winds.

"I can do that, Edward," I said, squeezing his hand, which he returned. "Shelly needs my time anyway and I want to keep a close eye on Emily, too."

"How is Shelly?"

"She's doing fairly well but it's only been three days since her insulin ran out, and I can already see signs telling me that whatever she had stored is running out. She says she's been diabetic for over twenty years so it's likely her body isn't producing any insulin at all." I stopped, not really wanting to say anything more.

"And?" Edward prompted. "I need to know how long, Bella."

I sighed heavily, not wanting to put the words out there, but knowing that not saying them didn't make them any less true. "Perhaps a week, or maybe as long as two." Tears filled my eyes; Shelly had become a friend over the last week and there was absolutely nothing I could do to save her.

Edward stopped walking and drew me to his side, his thumbs wiping away the tears as they fell. "I know it's hard, Bella, but I'm guessing Shelly knows exactly what's happening and she won't want you to be upset over something neither you or she can control." He pulled me into a hug. "You can only do your best and no one will blame you for this, and you shouldn't either." Kissing the top of my head, he leaned back, lifting my chin so he could look directly into my eyes. "It's not your fault, Bella, you know that, right?"

I nodded and took a deep breath, knowing that what he said was absolutely true. When he saw that I had my emotions under control again, he took my hand and carried on walking over to Jasper.

"Hey, Bella, you okay?" Jasper seemed to know how I was feeling and I nodded telling him I was okay, or I would be.

All too soon, Edward and Jasper were ready to head out. Although I knew it was absolutely necessary, I would miss him, especially tonight. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I got on with the tasks of the day, even finding time to fish with Angela and Nancy. Siobhan, Kate's sister, had volunteered, too, and her skills were coming on nicely. Mark Williams, who was a retired history teacher, was full of ideas but not so good at the practical. He did try, though, and for that I was grateful.

Alice Brandon was fast becoming the bane of my existence as she did nothing to help and complained morning, noon, and night. It seemed that no matter what task she was asked to do, she couldn't because it would ruin something. I was tempted to tell her it was tough shit and that everyone had to do their bit, but reminded myself that it wasn't my place to say anything and in the interests of harmony, it was best I remove myself from her vicinity in case my temper got the better of me and I either gagged or strangled her.

Right now she was whining about collecting wood and how it would ruin her nails, so I tuned her out the best I could and immersed myself in work wherever I was needed.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, it burned off a little of the humidity although the downside was that the fairer skinned among the group were beginning to suffer from sunburn. I suggested to James that we institute a break early afternoon to make sure everyone was in the shade for at least some part of the day.

Lunch consisted of fruit and a portion of the remaining protein bars since we didn't have enough dry wood to warrant a daytime fire; that was something we would be rectifying by nightfall. So far we had seen no animals, although the noise from the group was likely to keep them at bay. Seth had checked the trap they had set the previous day to find the bait gone so we did know there were some around.

Alice was quieter but was spending too much time with Irina and I wasn't sure that was a good thing yet. From observation, neither one was much use in taking care of themselves and it seemed they felt it was everyone else's job. Mostly they were ignored.

I watched over Shelly and Emily, who both, at the moment, seemed fine, although a little tired. Mostly, I sat with Sam and Seth as we found we had not only similar backgrounds but they knew my mom and dad, which was really strange since we were half a world away from them.

By evening, we had managed to make enough forays into the jungle to find dry wood to start the first fire and some to dry out more, which would hopefully last until morning. We could, at last, have some cooked food, even if it was still fish. Some of the guys had managed to rig together some branches and cover them with palm fronds that had been torn from the trees and we figured that if they were set under the edge of the trees and it rained, at least they would keep some of the rain off.

As we settled down for the night, I joined Shelly and the girls, missing Edward more with each hour he was away. It was a long night but at least it stayed dry, although I was awake at dawn. It was strange how I didn't sleep well without him; it had never been like that with Jordan. In fact, I was sometimes glad for a night or two on my own so I could stretch out in bed, and do what I wanted without having to think about what he wanted or needed.

The next day was much the same and I began to look for Edward by lunchtime, keeping myself busy helping to teach Peter, Mark, and Mike some of the practicalities of living off the land. Laurent, without his 'best friend', Alec, sat with Irina and Alice; although he didn't spend a lot of time talking, equally he didn't join in and help. Almost everyone mucked in and helped wherever they could, even James and Felix, both of whom had been injured.

The longer Edward was away the more I worried, although I tried to keep that from the others, although they may have been thinking the same. The second day was even worse, with everyone constantly looking toward the jungle where the guys had entered, and by the end of that day, I knew he wouldn't be back for nightfall; it would be more dangerous travelling at night than spending it away from here.

I don't think I slept at all that last night, my fear that something had happened, irrational though it might be, filling my mind. I think everyone was worried, even if no one said anything, so that when they appeared mid-afternoon, a feeling of relief swept through the camp, almost visibly.

Leaping to my feet, where I had been kneeling and talking to Shelly, I watched as Jasper, then Alec and the others stepped out onto the beach. The last person was the one I wanted, no needed, to see the most; Edward. My stride lengthened to reach him quicker, and in true romance fiction style we met in the middle, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I could rationalize this all I wanted, but I was falling for him hard and fast. Automatically, as he lifted me, my legs wrapped around his waist, my head resting in the crook of his neck and I breathed him in, my anxiety finally calmed.

** Skyjacked **


	15. Chapter 14 Finding a New Camp

**AN: Good afternoon from a hot and sunny England. Shhhh - summer is almost here!**

 **SarcasticBimvo has had a computer disaster so this is unbeta'd. Any mistakes are therefore mine alone.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for pre-reading.**

 **For the moment my pic teasers are a bit of a no-go but now work has settled down a bit, I'm going to attempt to do at least the word teasers so that's something.**

 **Thanks you to all new reviewers and my not so new ones who tell me what they think. I read them all and am so pleased when another one pops into my inbox. Keep them coming, I appreciate each and every work and winky smile!**

 **When this chapter got to almost 8K words, I just had to split but hopefully it's in a good place**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains character death but if you've been reading it's an expected one. For some things there are no miracle cures away from civilisation.**

 **Disclaimer: SM still owns it all but she doesn't own Robert so I can have him, can't I?**

 **On with the story ...**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 14 - Finding a New Camp**

 **Edward**

Leaving Bella was hard and I knew I would worry for every minute we were away, but finding a better and more sheltered campsite was pretty important. Who knew how long we would be here? And we needed to have a lookout point or there would be no way any passing ship, if there was one, would see us.

It was a calculated decision to take Alec with us; I still didn't trust the man, and I had no idea what he was capable of doing, but I definitely wasn't going to make the mistake of leaving him with Laurent and Irina. I didn't think she was much of a threat, but he and Laurent were still stuck together and off whispering together far too often for my liking. Peter seemed to have found some common sense and was staying away from them and I trusted that James would be keeping a close eye on him just the same.

In addition to me, Jasper and Alec, we had another six in our party, which meant we were a fairly large group. We had no idea what we would find and it made sense to have enough people to protect ourselves if necessary, leaving enough of a contingency behind should they come across any trouble. I didn't think either party would have that problem because I had a feeling we wouldn't be meeting any people on this island.

Jasper and I decided that we would only take a small amount of the food left in the camp, feeling sure that we would be able to find enough to eat as we made our way into the jungle. We took the remaining clean water in every receptacle that had survived the plane ditching as there was no way of knowing what we would find. Bella insisted we take along one of the desalinators because there was no way we could carry enough water for all of us for the two days we would be away.

With a last hug and kiss goodbye, and an assurance from Bella that she would be fine, we left as soon as we could after the storm, determined to find somewhere we would be more sheltered. I missed her the moment we were out of sight.

There was no discernable trail we could follow, telling me that either there were no large animals or that they kept to a different side of the island, and unless any inhabitants never came to this beach, it seemed that it was likely to be uninhabited, too. That didn't bode well for a quick rescue, as that would mean the island was not likely to be on any shipping lane.

Shaking off that thought, we pushed our way forward, finding the easiest route, using the compass to always head in the direction of the inlet as that was probably our best option for finding the source. The jungle was thick but not impassable although we had to detour a little when we found our way blocked by dense vegetation. Jasper was the most experienced due to his training for the US Marines and so led our small team, while I took up the rear.

"Shouldn't we be looking for food sources, too?" Maggie questioned.

"Do you know what to look for?" I asked.

"Only the obvious, but if you tell me, we could mark the place in some way, couldn't we?"

"Good idea, Maggie." I handed her my knife. "Score the tree with that if you can and we can collect some on the way back."

As we moved further inland, the dimmer the light became as the taller trees blocked out a lot of the sunlight. On the plus side, the floor of the jungle became clearer, filled with ferns and fallen trees. There was no real discernable trail but the going became much easier and we angled more toward the direction of the creek, which we could now hear.

Unfortunately for us, it also became faster running as the channel it ran through got narrower and deeper. The edge was a little clearer of trees and vegetation, but was littered with rocks and stones. The light of the sun had almost disappeared and twilight was falling fast, so we decided we should move away from the edge to find somewhere we could rest up until daylight reappeared.

The jungle was still fairly quiet, the birds no doubt roosting and any animals scared away from us by the noise of our passage through the jungle. A panicked shout from my right echoed sharply under the trees, sending a jolt of adrenaline through my heart. Whipping around, I caught a glimpse of Maggie as she slid sideways over the edge of the channel, desperately clutching at anything in her path to stop her descent.

"Liam," I yelled. He was the closest to her and immediately threw himself to the ground, grabbing for her hand. Dropping beside him, Jasper and I peered over the edge to see what was happening below, where I could see that she had managed to grab an extending tree root. Jasper did the same, careful to avoid putting too much pressure on the edge which was crumbling away from underneath our bodies with every move we made.

"Jasper," I called quietly. "Dropping into that water isn't an option." The channel was narrow and filled with rocks, through which the water rushed at breakneck pace. "Even if there weren't any rocks, she'd be dashed against the sides, and we definitely don't have the medical facilities it would take to make sure she was okay."

"Agreed," he breathed. "Maggie," he called down. "Can you swing your other arm up and grab my hand, too?"

The channel wasn't as deep as we had feared but the water was high enough for her feet to be immersed in the top six inches. That meant it was dragging her hand out of Liam's and we had to act quickly before she slipped away entirely.

Maggie was a pretty quiet person and only spoke when she had something to say. Her face showed concern but she wasn't panicking, which made it easier for her to listen to Jasper's voice. Determination crossed her features and she carefully swung her arm up in Jasper's direction. After the third try, he successfully caught her fingers in his, and carefully sliding forward, he reached down with his other arm at the same time as Liam to get a firmer grip on her.

Between them, they managed to wriggle backwards away from the edge, dragging her with them until she was lying flat on the ground.

Maggie was the first to speak. "Thank you both. I thought my time was up."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I turned to follow you and rolled my ankle on the stones. Next thing I knew, the edge crumbled and I was sliding toward the water with no way to stop myself from going over." Her breathing evened out and she looked at me.

"If it hadn't been for your shout and Liam's quick thinking, I would have fallen. And you're right, Edward, dropping was definitely not an option." She shuddered, probably at the thought of what might have happened.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked her.

"Mostly," she answered. "My ankle is throbbing now, though."

Kate and Garrett came forward, followed by Alec and Ben, and everyone sat quiet for a few minutes taking in the near disaster.

"Well, why don't we move a little further away from that edge and stay here?" Ben suggested. He wasn't one to say much but he had gathered up the packs we had dumped to help Maggie.

"It's not exactly comfortable, but it's almost dark and we don't want to run into any more trouble." I agreed with him completely.

There wasn't much talk after that as we all—well maybe not Alec—contemplated the dangers we might face before we were rescued. This incident brought home just how easily an accident could happen.

Liam helped Maggie over toward one of the large tree trunks and she sat with her back resting against it and her head on his shoulder. Kate spoke quietly to her and soaked a strip of her t-shirt in some of our water before wrapping her ankle tightly. We couldn't really spare the water, but we had to get the swelling down as best we could.

Everyone settled down, Kate next to Garrett and Liam with Maggie. Jasper and I leaned up against another one of the trees and although it was pretty dark, the sky was clear and the moon was high in the night sky, giving a small amount of light and in the quiet I found myself thinking about Bella and how warm and sweet she was; how much I missed her wit and her company.

Alec had been uncharacteristically quiet most of the day, which didn't make me feel he was any less of a threat to our well-being. In fact, I was even more suspicious, so for the time being I vowed to keep a close eye on him.

Jasper leaned closer to me and spoke quietly in my ear, his words echoing my thoughts. "Take turns in watching tonight? Alec's too quiet for my liking."

I nodded in agreement and leaned back, closing my eyes and allowing myself to drift off to sleep. Some time later, Jasper nudged me awake again and he slept while I took over watching. Thankfully, nothing disturbed us that night and dawn broke, slowly lightning the jungle.

After a quick cold breakfast of fruit and taking care of business, we set out to move further inland, staying away from the edge of the water channel. The ground continued to rise, but with a gentler gradient which I hoped meant we were coming to the apex and I was hopeful that we were about to find the perfect spot. The water channel became shallower but was still filled with rocks, but at least now, if we were careful we could refill the water bottles. We had brought along one of the desalinators to make sure the water was clean of bacteria, so at least we had enough to keep going.

Unfortunately, we hadn't come far enough to find anything, which meant that we would likely be late back to the camp. I knew Bella would worry but there was nothing that could be changed about that; finding a better place to set up was a necessary step for us to take.

The higher we climbed the less vegetation we had to fight our way through and after a quick stop for lunch and a short rest, we pressed on and within an hour, we broke through into a clearing. Off to the right hand side was a small waterfall, which fell into a fairly clear pool and then found its way to rush quickly into the creek we had been following. Directly ahead of us was a rock overhang, which was around five feet deep, and beside that a steep path leading further upward toward clear blue sky.

"That could be a good lookout point." I nodded to Jasper. "Why don't you take Alec up with you to check it out? Ben, check and see if that overhang is dry enough to be as useful as it looks. Garrett, we can do a perimeter sweep and see if we have enough room for shelters for all of us. We could utilise the trees for the central part of those and we might need to clear space between them."

Turning to Kate and Maggie, I asked them, "Can you see if you could gather anything for a meal and maybe some firewood? It'd be great to have something hot and we could use the yams Bella found; they're in my backpack."

Everyone enthusiastically set to, finding out what we could and working out whether the place was what we needed, while Kate and Maggie used some of my emergency supplies to light a fire. By the time Jazz and Aec were back, they had a meal almost prepared and we sat to eat the roasted yams along with some of the fruit we had gathered on our way here.

"Oh my God, I'm totally full for the first time in over a week." Ben leaned back against one of the trees on the edge of the clearing. "I think there's enough space here for all of us, shelter under that overhang, which would be ideal for protection from heavy rainfall, and a good place to keep fires going even in the wet. I checked behind the waterfall too, and the water back there is around waist deep and clear. I think we could build some sort of privacy screen, so we could use it for showers."

"Ah, that would be great, salt water isn't ideal for washing so fresh water even without soap sounds heavenly," Kate said sighing. "Siobhan is pretty much into natural stuff so I'm sure she could work out how to make soap and that Mark is a teacher and he's full of ideas. Not a practical man at all," she laughed, "But he's already had some good idea."

No one else said anything for a while until Jazz roused himself from the stupor that full bellies and warmth had brought us all to. Pointing up toward the head of the falls, he said, "That's not the highest point up there, but it's pretty clear and there's enough space to build a lookout fire."

I perked up a little at that. "How far can you see from there, Jazz? Any sign of habitation?"

"I did take a look and you can see all the way to the other side of the island, and no, there's still no sign of any habitation, but there are some definite pathways leading down to a beach on that side, so maybe people have been here. Off course, they could just be animal trails. However, for now, I think we should get back to the others and move everyone here. All agreed?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, except Alec of course, who never liked anything that wasn't his idea, and we settled down for a second night away from the beach camp.

Very early the following morning, just as light was beginning show itself in the clearing, we kicked the remains of the fire out and set out to return to the beach and the others, who would be very worried by now. We were a day late already and hopefully we would be able to retrace our steps and by the end of the day, be back; back with Bella.

The return journey took a little longer because of Maggie's ankle, even with a makeshift crutch, but we followed the path we had made without difficulty, foregoing lunch, and later that same afternoon we stepped out of the jungle and onto the beach where what we all thought of as home camp was waiting. Before I knew it a whirlwind of girl leaped into my arms, her legs gripping me tightly around the waist. I buried my face in her neck and despite the fact that none of us had showered in the last week or more, her sweet smell invaded my senses. I felt as if I had arrived home.

"I missed you," she murmured into the sensitive skin at the base of my throat, her hot breath raising goosebumps. Lifting her head, a wide smile blossomed. "I was worried about you."

"I missed you, too, Bella. We didn't plan on staying away the extra day but Maggie hurt herself, which slowed us down a little." My grin matched hers. "I'm back now so lets gets something to eat and we'll let everyone know what we found."

"So you found somewhere, didn't you?" Her grin almost eclipsed the sun.

She slid down my body, pulling arousal from me. "We did, so the sooner we get that fire built up and dinner cooking, the sooner we can tell you our news. We skipped lunch and I'm starving."

An hour later, as the sun was sinking toward the horizon and a meal well on the way to completion, everyone settled around the fire already lit and ready for the evening. Jasper began to relate what we had encountered along the way, culminating in the almost disaster for Maggie.

Once Maggie and Liam finished answering questions, I continued. "We found it; we found a place to set up a more permanent base." I couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto my face and when the excitement of my initial announcement died down, I described how the palm trees had petered out into a clearing, where there was a waterfall, which pooled before finding its way to the coast.

Ben took up from there. "There's a rock overhang, which would be ideal for meal preparation as well as a place to store firewood and keep a fire for cooking from being washed away by rain"

"The waterfall, though pretty heavy right now, would keep us in clean water. It'll still have to be boiled for drinking as there's no telling what sort of bacteria it might contain," I warned. "But it would be great for showering." There were a number of sighs from around us as we all contemplated the thought of washing in something other than salt water. "We will have to clear some of the undergrowth out of the way to make room for building enough shelters for everyone, but all-in-all, I think we aren't likely to find anything better."

Jasper finished up describing the steep climb beside the waterfall, which gave an ideal place for a fire to be set. "I think it would be a good idea to set a lookout, too, so that if a ship was sighted, we'd have a chance to light it and maybe set off the flares."

Late into that night everyone discussed moving up to the new place, no vote needed as we were all keen to have a better place to camp. Even Alec had nothing to add at that point, and the talking gradually died down as people fell asleep.

Bella and I lay together, with no space between us, her back as close to my body as it could be. "I was worried about you," she murmured, her voice slurred by impending sleep. "Don't leave me behind again, please."

"I'll be here for you, Bella, you're important to me." My arm slid over her hip and across her stomach anchoring her to me, as we both slipped into sleep.

The next day was spent gathering the bags together and distributing them amongst the group, leaving us only with the prospect of dragging the raft with us.

"Maybe we could leave it here until we know what we want to do with it," I said as we tried to manhandle it into a position where it could be carried. "It's too heavy as it is and it would be a shame to cut it before we know what use we want to put it to. Why don't we fold it as best we can and leave it just inside the edge of the jungle?"

Liam, Garrett, and Jasper agreed and we moved it to a safer place and concentrated on leading the group into the jungle and along the trail we had previously made. "Be careful when we get to the narrowed trail," Jasper called out. "Maggie was lucky but we can't afford for anyone to be injured."

It took two full days to get us all up to the new campsite, but once we arrived, everyone, even Alec, Laurent, and Irina, pulled together to make better shelters and gather wood and food. Maggie, Charlotte, and Kate's sister, Siobhan, all volunteered to do most of the food preparation, while Bella, Sam, and Seth would be happy to assist with fruit, roots, and berry collections since they had a reasonable idea of what was safe to eat. Anyone who was free would help them including the two youngest members of the group, Bree and Jared, were happy to help wherever they could, while Heidi and Bella looked after everyone's health.

Shelly volunteered to show anyone who wanted to know, how to weave some mats using the long thin leaves from the trees surrounding the clearing. She said that in her years as a teacher she had taught various craft classes. Between her and Siobhan they had enough ideas to make everyone's lives a little easier. The unspoken thought was that she wasn't well enough to help anywhere else as her health continued to deteriorate.

Since fishing would be at least an every other day expedition, it was decided that Mark, our retired history teacher, would go along with Jessica and Nancy, the woman to whom she had been a paid companion, and Angela, where he would collect shellfish, and they would bring back as much as they could catch and carry. Someone suggested that if they could catch a turtle or two it would make a great meal and the shells could be useful, too.

Sam and Seth also volunteered to take a few trips away from the camp to see if they could find wild pigs or birds that would supplement our diet, especially that of Shelly, whose condition could at least be alleviated a little with a high intake of protein. They would also look for eggs, though most of those from birds would be too small to be of much use.

At first the traps were empty every time Sam and Seth checked them, probably because of the unexpected noise we were making. However, at the end of the second week, they returned triumphantly with two wild pigs and news of what seemed like wild chickens, which gave rise to an impromptu party of sorts as they would provide us with eggs and meat. We were still lacking milk, but the liquid from coconuts provided a welcome addition to water. Charlotte said she would also look for herbs and maybe would be able to use fruit to make a sort of tea..

One of the best finds was a breadfruit tree, which, along with the prolific coconuts, fruit, and wild potato vines, now ensured that we would definitely not go hungry. However, meal preparation from collection to cooking took up a significant part of each day, showing most of us just how easy and civilized our lives had become.

The next couple of weeks were productively spent with building shelters, digging latrines, which wasn't the most popular job but had to be done if we were to stay reasonably healthy, and although we had a few nights when it rained, I was glad it was only the beginning of the rainy season so we had a chance to get everyone into some kind of shelter before we got much further into it.

Alec took to sitting up as lookout a lot of the time, probably so he could get out of much of the manual labor, which he viewed as beneath him. Laurent stayed with him, although I made sure that both Ben and Mike took turns. It wasn't that I thought they would be able to sabotage us, but I never trusted either of them.

Shelly grew weaker over those couple of weeks despite the addition of animal protein to her diet, and as she grew quieter, Bella spent more time with her. Although we had been expecting it, I was still surprised the day Bella called me over to the shelter we had built for Shelly.

"She's gone." Bella's voice was thick with unshed tears as she leaned into me. There was nothing I could say to make her feel better and I hoped that my arms would tell her I cared. "I knew it was going to happen, even though I hoped that, by some miracle, she would be okay, you know?" She said quietly, her face buried against my shirt.

The question was a rhetorical one and I didn't have any answers even if it wasn't. Instead, we stood there for a time, while she shed a few tears before pulling herself together. "What now?"

Drawing back a little, I wiped away the remnants of the tears on her cheeks and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'll go talk to Jasper and Garrett so we can make arrangements. I would suggest she is buried some way from the camp. You okay for a bit? Is there anything else I can do?"

I searched out Jasper and then spoke to James and together we coordinated the burial. Shelly was well liked by everyone and early the following morning, she was wrapped in a piece of the raft and carried quietly into the jungle where we found a small clear space. Jasper and I, along with assistance from Mike and Felix, dug out an appropriate space where Shelley was laid to rest.

James stepped forward when we had covered her with soil. "Shelly was the kind of person," he began, "That anyone would be happy to have in their lives. We haven't known her for long, but she brought light and happiness to anyone who had spent time with her and we will miss her greatly. We have had the pleasure of her company, her laughter - she was a great joke-teller." He stopped for a second as laughter ran through the group. "And her knowledge of crafts has given us all a better life for as long as we are on this island."

He bowed his head and stepped back, allowing a short silence to envelop us.

Bella, eyes red from the tears that had fallen during the burial, stepped forward. "Shelly," her voice faltered a little. I reached out to hold her hand and she continued, stronger now. "As James, has already said, was a beautiful soul. She always had time for anyone and everyone, and helped many of us through some difficult times. We all miss our families and her words helped those who spoke with her to come to terms with where we are now. She said she was only a school counsellor and not an an expert by any means, but that didn't stop her from being there to listen, dispense advice where she was able and if not, to provide a shoulder to cry on."

She stopped to take a deep breath, swallowing the tears that still threatened. "She wouldn't have wanted us to cry for her, she would have said that we should embrace whatever life we have here and not waste time wishing or worrying about things that might not come to pass." She glanced sideways at me and squeezed my hand. "She encouraged anyone who asked to grasp what was in front of us, as she did. She never allowed her illness to define her life and we should do the same and not allow the circumstances we find ourselves in to define who we are."

After a few minutes silence, people began to drift away and back to the myriad of tasks always necessary, leaving Bella, Heidi and a few others to sit and think, talking quietly. Kissing her forehead, I murmured that I would see her later and left them to their thoughts.

** Skyjacked **


	16. Chapter 15 An Unpleasant Meeting

**AN: A shorter chapter than some as it was originally part of chapter 14 - that one just got too big!**

 **Here, now we are at the prologue and I am aplogising for where I decided to stop...**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, I just like to confuse them**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 15 - An Unpleasant Meeting**

 **Edward**

The camp was quiet for the few days after we had buried Shelly; even the ever abrasive Alec was respectful. She wasn't forgotten, but gradually the everyday work for survival took over again. Bella was quiet for a few more days past that. Her and Shelly had become close, almost like mother and daughter and I could see the guilt she felt, even though realistically there was nothing else she could have done.

Alice and Irina spent all of their time together, doing nothing much in the camp, although they did collect fruit and wood under protest. Most of the time, they complained so much that everyone sort of became immune to it, tuning them out, only occasionally telling them to shut up.

Building shelters was a time consuming process, so initially James, Jasper, and I decided it was more important to just have enough shelter for everyone, even if it was shared. That wasn't ideal as there were a few couples who would appreciate separate shelters, but that was something that could be tackled over time; we had no idea how long we would be here.

After a few nights of heavy rain, we found out that the leaves we had used from the trees close by were not up to scratch, being much thinner and smaller than traditional palm fronds. Unfortunately, the palm trees we needed mostly grew along the edges of the beaches, so in order to start building more shelters, it became necessary for us to take a trip to gather them.

Jasper had seen another beach on the opposite side of the island to where we had landed and it looked as if it was worth a visit. It was decided that Bella and I would check it out, while Jasper and his small team would check the northern part of the island. Both teams would be able to find out if there were any inhabitants, although if there were any I was sure they would have found us by now, a thought echoed by most of the survivors. I mused to myself that we've even gone from calling ourselves passengers to survivors and wondered idly how long it would be before we became simply inhabitants.

Jasper's team was larger and would be likely to stay away overnight so each team set out early the next day with Bella and I heading out mainly to collect palm fronds. Alice volunteered, astonishingly enough, to come along with us, saying she was bored with sitting around doing nothing. While privately I thought she might not be of much use, I didn't hesitate to agree; it was about time she did something toward the upkeep of the camp. Alec and Laurent, as usual bowed out, claiming lookout duties and it had been a long time since Irina had offered to do anything at all.

Alice, surprisingly, didn't complain as much as I expected on our trek down to the beach, and instead, marked places where we could collect fruit on our way back. She wasn't particularly quiet and was self-centered, causing us to back track on a number of occasions when she had stepped off the path to look at something, but at least she was involved in being useful for once. After having spent a month and a half here, it didn't seem as if there was anything too dangerous as long as we watched out for snakes and spiders, some of which could be poisonous. There were ants nests, too but we knew enough about the possible effects of interfering not to settle anywhere near them and to avoid those areas where they nested.

Stepping out onto the virgin beach, we found it looked only a little different than the one on the other side and other than the absence of the rocks we had used as our first camp, it curved away to other rocks at each end in the same way. The water was not as rough and although it would have been nice to have found this for our landing, I knew that we couldn't have risked staying on that raft any longer. I tried not to fall back into the guilty feeling that we if we had continued round the island, that neither Eric nor Tyler would have been lost.

The trek down from our base camp had been quicker than the trek to that first beach and it was still only mid-morning. We decided that it would be best if we stripped as many fronds as we could, stacking them at the edge of the trail we had marked on our way here. We planned on resting during the really hot part of the early afternoon and then, tie the fronds together, it would hopefully be a relatively easy task to drag them back to camp.

I had found that with the gloves I had brought with me to protect my hands, I could shimmy my way up the palm tree, cut away the lower leaves, and drop them to the beach where Bella and Alice would collect them and stack them as we'd planned. Having finished with a fifth tree, I jumped the last few feet to the beach and started to help Bella to gather the fronds together. Alice had disappeared again but Bella was beside me, when I heard a gasp from her.

"Edward, look." Bella's quiet hiss made me look up, already aware something must be wrong from the tone of her voice. Although the edge of the water was some distance away from where we stood, the figures already walking from the ocean's edge were unmistakable.

"How the fuck did they find us here?"

"I'm not sure they did, Edward," Bella murmured from beside me, her hand sliding into mine. I could feel the sweat gathered on its palm, telling me she was nervous. Their arrival—whatever they were here for—could not be good.

I had to admit, they didn't exactly look as if they'd come prepared. They were tattier than we had been when we had arrived here. What they did have, I noticed with interest, was the life raft, which two of them were drawing up to the beach, out of the reach of the waves.

We hadn't been here long enough for me to let down my guard and I was grateful I'd had the foresight to tuck my gun into the back of the waistband of my cut-down shorts. I had no idea what I expected to find that would need its use, but something had urged me to bring it with me.

Both Bella and I had makeshift knives, a far cry from those I had in my survival pack and not exactly fashioned for protection. They were, however, perfect for their purpose, which was to strip the palm fronds for their eventual use.

The five men we had last seen disappearing toward the horizon more than a month ago had not yet seen us and I was about to suggest we move inside the tree-line when Alice stepped up behind us out of the shade and into the light.

"Hey, you two. Why didn't you wait for me?" Her exclamation was loud, and at the sound of her voice, the heads of all five men turned in our direction.

"Damn it, Alice. Don't you ever notice your surroundings?" I whispered harshly, never taking my eyes from Jacob Black.

However, the damage was done, and the wide smile on the face I recognized as that of the leader, told me we were in a very bad situation.

"Both of you get behind me and move back slowly under the trees. Do not move from there until I tell you to, and if you get the chance, run."

Alice, ever the 'look after yourself first' type of person, of course, did as she was told for the first time ever. But Bella? Somehow, I knew she wouldn't.

"I'm not leaving," she murmured. Wryly, I had to acknowledge that at least she'd stepped behind me, if nothing else.

"Well, well, didn't think we'd find you here." Jacob snarled as he squinted against the harsh sunlight, heading right for us. "Stop right there. Don't leave on my account, girls, we'll be getting better acquainted later, I'm sure."

He strode up the beach toward us, followed by his minions, the wide grin back on his face. I stepped toward him, hoping to prevent him from getting any closer to Bella. She was fast becoming very important to me and I felt very protective of her. Alice, not so much, but there was no way I'd allow him to lay a hand on either of them if I could help it. I'd seen the results of his intentions on those other women; the ones I should have been able to protect.

"There's nothing for you here, Black" I boldly stated, getting right in his face. "You've got the means to get to safety," I continued, pointing at the life raft, "So it would be better for you to just leave."

Despite our desperation to leave this place, I knew we would be safer if they took the means of escaping they had drawn up away from the waves, and went back to wherever they had come from. I had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't be happening.

"Ah, my friend. But you have exactly what we want." Jacob's chin jutted toward the girls as his eyes slid over them, his intent clear. "It's not what we came looking for, but they'll do for starters."

He motioned to his men behind him. "Take them."

"Over my dead body," I grunted as I took one step back and swung my fist, hitting him squarely on the edge of his jaw. Knowing it was unlikely one punch would do it, I followed that with another to his gut, causing him to fold in front of me and drop to his knees.

Paul and Riley, the two who'd been heading for the girls, immediately changed direction to assist Jacob. Knowing I had only a short time to head this confrontation off, I pulled the gun from behind me, pointing it at the head of the man on his knees in front of me.

This brought the both of them heading to help him to a standstill, though it lasted only a second or two. Caius, who until now had stayed close to the raft, cocked a gun I hadn't noticed, training it on Bella. It would seem that he'd quickly cottoned on to my protection of her, instinctively knowing I wouldn't put her in danger.

"Drop it," he grated. At my momentary hesitation, he fired a warning shot over my head. "Now."

A quick think and a look around didn't show me an alternative, so, with trepidation and regret, I did as he ordered.

Jacob stood slowly, his arm across his stomach. "You'll regret that, Cullen," he sneered.

Leaning down, he picked up my gun and tucked it in his waistband before stepping toward me. Paul and Riley, who had been told to grab Bella and Alice, move to flank him, while the girls stood close to my back. I could feel Bella tremble and her hand tucked into the back of my shorts, anchoring us together.

Meanwhile, Caius had not lowered his gun and made his way toward us, leaving the final member of his crew, Demetri, to guard their raft. "Who else is here?" Caius demanded. "Where are they? What's the set up?"

There was no way I would be giving him any information if I could help it, and I hoped the girls would stay quiet, too. At my silence he nodded at Paul and Riley, who stepped to either side of me, holding me still. Moving around me, Jacob grabbed Bella and roughly yanked her out from behind me. As he gripped her arm tightly, I could see the pain flash across her face.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you brute," she cursed at him.

"Maybe we can persuade your _boyfriend_ to talk," Jacob sneered. He forced her to her knees in front of him, moving his hands to her hair. Looking at the fucker to my right, he ground out, "Demetri. Get up here." Turning to Riley, he said, "Come here; hold her hands behind her back."

Demetri wasted no time in taking Riley's place to hold me in place. Looking on in horror, I watched Jacob start to unbuckle his belt, while Riley stepped behind her to grab her hands.

I had no idea how far he would go, and almost without a conscious decision, blurted, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just leave her alone, please."

Jacob's smirk told me he knew exactly what he was doing, and given other circumstances, he would take more than her mouth.

My eyes flicked to Alice, who was frozen in place, her hands over her mouth, trying to tell her to say nothing. She seemed to be frozen in place but she was totally unpredictable and there was no knowing when or if she would decide to speak. Taking a deep breath, I told him what I hoped he wanted to hear, lying and leaving out as much as I could, hoping that the camp would almost be deserted with everyone out collecting food. "There are others at a campsite around a mile straight in. We've managed to salvage some things that washed up."

"And?" Caius growled. "How many men and women?"

I had to think quickly and gauge what I could get away with telling them. Angela, Jessica, Nancy, and Mark had planned on a fishing trip and given the time of day were likely to be back by now, Jasper and his team would still be away from camp, and finally Sam and Seth would be hunting—all of whom would usually be away all day, so it would probably be mostly women in the camp.

"Seven men, one injured, eleven women, and two kids," I blurted out, lying through my back teeth, hoping that Jasper would be aware enough to know something was wrong before he stepped back into the camp, tomorrow. Sam and Seth were both experienced hunters, so it was also likely they would be more aware of what was going on around them. I hoped that by the time Caius got to the camp, not everyone would be in sight and somehow we could work a plan to overcome these fuckers. I figured that if they saw a less threatening group of survivors they wouldn't wade in shooting.

Bringing myself back to the discussion, I heard Jacob snigger, "Nice little harem you've got going on there, buddy."

I seethed inside at his crassness but said nothing.

He looked at me for a moment and then turned his head to speak to Caius and in that second, when no one was looking in my direction, I made my move, hoping that the element of surprise would let me get hold of the gun. Swinging my right arm, my fist smashed into Demetri's face, stunning him enough for me to yank my arm free and one step took me close enough to Paul. He was too busy leering at Bella to notice me, giving me enough time to lash out at him with my booted foot, sending him tumbling to the sand.

I'd almost forgotten about Alice and she chose that moment to let out a piercing scream. Jacob turned just as I was about to launch myself at him and swiftly brought my gun up. In slow motion, it swung toward my head. Already off balance from kicking Paul, my body had nowhere to go. An excruciating pain bloomed from my temple across my head, and with the last of my senses disappearing, I heard Bella's horrified scream before I succumbed to the creeping darkness.

Sorry about the cliffie ...

See you next week

** Skyjacked **


	17. Chapter 16 Taken

**AN: I've been watching Harry and Meghan get married and fighting off plot bunnies. I have enough stories waiting in the wings to be written, thanks!**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her continuing support and to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters to whom I apologise for not answering reviews as often as I should.**

 **I'm still searching for the elusive permanent job, which I'm sure is out there.**

 **On with the dastardly deeds of Jacob Black**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns every little thing about Twilight including the delicious Edward Cullen.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 16 - Taken**

 **Bella**

When I noticed Jacob and the rest of those who had left us behind when the plane sank, my heart skipped a beat and the cold wash of fear drifted over every inch of my skin. They hadn't seen us yet, as we were hidden in the shadow of the treeline. Looking up, I could see Edward was concentrating on climbing down from the palm tree without damaging himself. We all knew that injuries here had a way of turning into something nasty.

I didn't dare call out to him, and instead waited until he was on the sand, his back to me, before taking a step closer to whisper in his ear. At my hissed statement, his head swung around, glaring at the group of men just as they started their stalk up the beach toward where we stood. Looking around for Alice, I realized that she wasn't in sight right now and hoped that she was aware enough to see what was happening, and perhaps, I hoped, would actually think. Maybe there was a chance, if she started back to the camp now, that she could warn them.

"How the fuck did they get here?" Edward's muttered expletive didn't really need an answer, although I said I didn't think it was anything other than coincidence. I slid my hand into his, my fear of these men translating into sweating palms and nervous tremors. I wasn't normally one to give into fears, but out of these men, it was Jacob that scared me the most.

All of them were in tattered clothing, looking as if they had been in some sort of altercation. My mind wondered where they had been and how the hell they had managed to find their way to the exact place we had found. I had a momentary thought that someone might have told them we were here, until I realised that we had seen no one so that was unlikely.

I was about to nudge Edward to move into the shadow of the treeline before they saw us, when Alice, as usual, chose that very moment to step into the sunlight and squawk, and every head from the group immediately swung in our direction.

Edward's muttered oath told me he thought the same of her, but the damage was already done and the pleased surprise on Jacob Black's face told me he hadn't been expecting to find us here, answering my unasked question.

"Both of you get behind me and move back slowly under the trees. Do not move from there until I tell you to, and if you get the chance, run." Edward spoke quietly so that Jacob wouldn't hear but there was no way I was going to leave without him, even if Alice wouldn't think twice about it. Not wasting any breath to refuse his request, nevertheless, I was unable to prevent my body from unconsciously moving closer to his, out of Jacob's lascivious line of sight.

I didn't bother to check where Alice was, keeping my eyes firmly on Jacob, who was followed by Riley and one of the others, as they continued on their path toward us. I recognized Caius, whom I thought was the boss, watching as he stayed by the raft along with one of the others, content, it would seem, to allow Jacob to deal with us as he saw saw fit.

Edward challenged Jacob, telling him he should leave, but predictably, Jacob just laughed, narrowing his eyes when they landed on me. It was already clear what was on his mind and if he had any opportunity, he would take it, whether I was willing or not.

Lifting his hand to Riley and the other man he called Paul, who had both come to a standstill behind him, he motioned toward the three of us, telling them to take us. I had a horrible idea that he meant me and to a lesser extent Alice, though he showed no recognition of her, despite her antics and complaints on the plane. Before I could say anything, without warning Edward stepped up to Jacob and swung his fists, landing a couple of hard hits, which brought Jacob to his knees, reminiscent of an identical scenario on the plane, before we ditched in the ocean.

Riley and Paul changed direction and instead of heading toward me and Alice, looked as if they were going to assist Jacob. Before I knew it, Edward had pulled the gun he had been hiding under his t-shirt from the back waistband of his shorts, and set the barrel against Jacob's head. The two idiots abruptly came to a halt, looking confused, their heads switching from Edward to Jacob and then to Caius, unable to decide what to do. _Fucking idiots!_

Unfortunately, the stand off wasn't to last long as Caius marched up the beach, aiming his own gun directly at me. He smirked when Edward stiffened, grinning widely when he saw how protective Edward was of me. A shot rang out; Caius firing his gun over my head to confirm his unspoken threat, giving Edward no choice but to drop his gun and allow Jacob to stand.

Slowly Jacob bent, favoring his stomach, and picked up Edward's gun, tucking it into the front of his ragged shorts. Then, with a dark scowl on his face, he took a few steps toward me. The look on his face terrified me and I held onto the back of Edward's shorts, pulling myself closer to him until we were almost skin to skin.

Jacob ignored the conversation taking place between Caius and Edward and stepped around both of them, grabbing my arm and yanking me toward him. Cursing at him, I struggled to free myself from his grasp, as he forced me to my knees, transferring his hold from my arms to my hair. Pain shot through my scalp as he forced my head back with his hold, my hands rising defensively to ease the pull. Scrunching my eyes shut for a second, I didn't see Riley move and only felt him grab at my hands, yanking them harshly behind my back, holding them tight enough to hurt.

I was suddenly very aware of the vulnerable position I was in, and watched in horror as Jacob's hands deftly unbuckled his belt. My mind flicked over what he might do, hoping that someone would stop him. If it was to happen, I didn't want Edward to have to watch and cringed at the look on Jacob's face as he saw me come to the realization that he was now in total control of the situation.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just leave her alone, please."

Edward's voice shouted out pleadingly, giving away his feelings and halting Jacob's actions. Keeping his eyes on me, he blurted out some rubbish about how many of us were camped further inland, obviously answering a previous question. It was futile to lie about where the camp was; Jacob would have no trouble finding it, with or without our help.

My eyes pleaded with Edward not to do anything stupid, not wanting him to get hurt, but he either didn't get the message or ignored it. Instead he leaped at Paul on his left, swinging his fist. As soon as Paul went down, Edward kicked out backwards, hitting Demetri in the chest without even turning to look. Demetri staggered back but I already knew it wouldn't work. Tears flooded my eyes, as I waited for the retaliation that was sure to come.

At that moment, Alice finally chose to scream, Jacob's attention slipping from me for a few seconds. Seeing what Edward had managed to accomplish, his face hardened and he took a step toward him, dragging the gun from where he had shoved it into the front of his shorts. I was almost grateful when, instead of firing it, Jacob hit Edward's head with the butt and I watched, horrified, as he slumped to the sand, a trickle of blood leaking from the cut at his temple.

"No, no, no, no, no. Let me go!" I screamed, struggling to get out of Riley's hold, needing desperately to see how badly Edward was hurt. Riley's grip had lessened with his attention drawn to the fracas between Jacob and Edward, allowing me to wriggle out of his grasp.

Before I could reach Edward, Jacob grabbed at my hair again. "Can you fucking keep hold of her, Riley?" he snarled. Riley scowled and slid his belt from his shorts, securing my hands behind my back so tightly I was sure the blood flow would be constricted. Unable to move them even a quarter of an inch, when Riley pushed me toward the treeline I stumbled, falling to my knees. I was glad Jacob had let go of my hair, which prevented him from yanking it out at the roots.

Riley pulled me to my feet and practically dragged me along with him, while I tried to keep my eyes on Edward willing him to wake up. I watched as Demetri tied Edward's hands and then feet and then with a couple of hard kick to his ribs, he and Caius followed Jacob and Paul. Riley pushed me ahead of him, while Alice led them toward the camp.

I couldn't help feeling she was a traitor even though I had to admit that there wasn't a lot she could have done, except maybe to keep her wits about her. I was under no illusion that Jacob and his cohorts would have found us at some point, but if she had been more aware of her surroundings she might have been able to get away and warn the camp. As it was, they were likely to be blindsided by these bastards.

Alice was only on my mind fleetingly as my worry over Edward escalated. I hoped he was still alive, knowing that a blow to the temple could kill. If he was alive, I knew they had left him in blazing sunlight, which could be as dangerous as the blow to his head. I had faith in him and hoped that somehow, against the odds, he would figure something out and follow us back to the camp.

Although it had seemed to take us hours to reach the beach, the trip back was very quick. Remembering that Jasper and some of the others had left the camp at the same time as us this morning, I was hoping that with a little luck, they would still be away. I didn't doubt that Jacob would have no compunction in killing anyone who opposed him and it would probably be just as well if some of the men were not in evidence.

Jasper was different; his training and experiences with the army made him very aware of his surroundings, so I prayed he would pick up on our uninvited guests before stepping into the camp. Right now, I couldn't think properly, my mind drifting back to Edward every couple of minutes.

Before long, the sounds of the camp began to echo through the trees, bringing my attention back to the present. I could hear Chelsea and Charlotte chatting about the food and what they were preparing. Breaking out from under the cover of the trees, it took a couple of minutes for the rest of the group to notice us, all activity ceasing, silence falling.

A quick look around told me that there were a fair number missing. There would be some at the lookout, of course, and I was relieved to see Jasper and his team were not back yet. Seth and Sam were also missing from the group, although I could see Angela, so I knew that the fishing expedition had returned.

That left mostly women in the camp and I mentally heaved a sigh of relief as that would mean Jacob wouldn't feel threatened. People were less likely to be shot that way, though I was worried about Alec and Laurent. They were such hot heads, not to mention greedy and self-centered and I was afraid they might do something stupid or worse, sell us all out.

"Well, well, well," Caius spoke loud enough for everyone at the camp to hear him. "Like the setup." He nodded and gestured for Jacob to step into the clearing.

Alice quietly joined the others while Jacob pulled me from Riley's grasp and pushed me into plain sight. I assumed he was using me to punctuate his words with a warning. Raising his voice, he spoke. "Listen up. Unfortunately for you, Marshall Cullen won't be returning, so there's no point in waiting for his help, and from now on, we…" his hand swept over his cohorts, "Are in charge. Anyone got any argument with that?"

No one spoke.

He pushed me forward and Heidi stepped up beside me, tackling the belt that held my hands behind my back.

"Don't get any ideas, Bella," Jacob snarled.

I ignored him as I rubbed my wrists to relieve the pins and needles. Heidi said nothing, putting her arm around me as the tears I had held in since Jacob had hit Edward trailed down my cheeks.

James, propping himself on a shaped branch for a crutch, stepped forward. "What do you want from us?"

"That's simple," Caius laughed. "Get the women on preparing food for us; you can eat afterwards." Pointing to the shelter Shelly had occupied with Emily, Chelsea, and Bree, he barked, "Clear that shelter for our use, and the one next to it. Other than that, do as you're told and no one will get hurt."

At that moment, Alec, Laurent, and Ben, followed by Irina, climbed down the steep path that led to the lookout. Jacob raised his gun in warning. "Where did you come from?" he growled.

Alec stepped forward and belligerently explained about the lookout, probably expecting Jacob and Caius to be impressed but both of them shrugged, Jacob grunting, "Make sure you light that fire the moment you see any vessels; we want out of here."

Alec scowled and he and Laurent strode away muttering between them. It was something I didn't want to even think about, especially given my worry about Edward.

Over the next few hours, Jacob and his cohorts made themselves comfortable, taking the lion's share of food and settling themselves into the largest and best of the shelters. I watched them in disgust as they took whatever they wanted with no regard for anyone else and talked among themselves while everyone waited on them hand and foot. I tried to stay out of sight, keeping to Edward's shelter along with Heidi, Emily, Chelsea, and Bree. We were a little squeezed in but I figured there was safety in numbers and I didn't trust Jacob Black as far as I could throw him.

"What do you think happened to Edward after you left?" Heidi carefully asked me, not wanting to cause any more upset. I had managed to tell her some of what went on down at the beach, but now we had more privacy, I could let my emotions go, having buried them all afternoon.

"I don't know, Heidi," I could hear the catch in my voice. "That bastard, Jacob, wouldn't let me check on him, they just tied him up and left him in the hot sun. He was unconscious after Jacob hit him and I have no idea if he's even alive." I couldn't hold back the tears for the second time, and Heidi immediately put her arms around me.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Bella. He's strong and resourceful and I know he loves you; have faith in him."

It took me a few minutes to get my sobs under control and for the moment I chose not to address the 'he loves you' comment. "I know he's strong, but a hit like that can kill and then to leave him in the sun like that… if he dies, that will be murder." I was determined now. "There's no way I'll let Jacob get away with that, if it's the last thing I do, he'll pay."

"That's the spirit, Bella," Heidi encouraged me. "And don't forget, Jasper is out there somewhere along with Sam and Seth and Garrett. All of them are resourceful, too, and I have absolutely no doubt that Jasper is fully aware of what's going on here and will be looking for Edward. They'll get a plan together, you'll see, and before we know it we'll be free."

No mention of what would happen to Jacob, Caius, and the others, but I was damned sure, they wouldn't be in charge for long.

Darkness fell quickly, as usual, and the camp settled for the night. No matter what Heidi and I had talked about earlier, I lay awake for hours, worrying about Edward and listening to every sound from the jungle, praying he would be okay. Eventually as the sky lightened, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

When day broke, Jacob began yelling his orders for breakfast and then told Charlotte and Siobhan to make sure there was plenty for them to eat, while he and his men settled in to eat more than their fair share of our food.

They didn't seem to be worried about where any of us were although I was aware of Jacob's eyes on me all of the time. Staying with Heidi and a couple of the other girls, we managed to get washed up without them interfering, other than a few cat calls from Paul, Riley, and Demetri. Everyone else went about the business of collecting food and making sure we had plenty of clean water for drinking and by early afternoon I was beginning to relax a little.

I watched in disgust as Irina switched allegiance from Alec to Jacob and then on to Caius when Jacob ignored her, trying to make sure that she would be better off than the rest of us. I had to hide my grin when he didn't look particularly interested either although he did allow her to stay, no doubt to warm his bed.

I turned away to check on Emily, who was looking pale and tired. It was apparent that the stress was getting to her and she had been complaining of headaches. With no equipment I couldn't tell if her blood pressure was high, but give the circumstances I was sure it would be. She needed food and rest and I decided the only way to make sure she and the two children were okay was to brave the shelter and speak directly to Caius.

I chose a time when he was on his own, and taking a deep breath, walked over to him, deciding that the best way to behave was to put on a face and talk to him as an equal.

"Caius," I began. He lifted his head and stared at me without saying a word to acknowledge me. "I have a pregnant woman over there," I pointed back at our shelter, "And two children who need more food than the rest of us. If you continue to eat all of the food we have gathered, we'll have to send out teams for fishing and gathering, too."

Still not answering, he did at least seem to be considering my request and leaned against the tree the shelter was built against, looking at me. Eventually, he just nodded his agreement and I assumed that I would be able to just take more when I needed it. He followed up his nod with a sharp order. "One team at a time, two guards; I'll speak to the boys."

Unfortunately, while my attention had been on Caius, I had momentarily forgotten about Jacob and turned to find him right behind me.

He grabbed at my arms and held me against his body. "Well, well, Bella. I knew you'd come to your senses and realize it was me you wanted all along." His grin was lascivious and I struggled to free myself from his hands.

"Let me go, Jacob." I refused to give him any explanation and stiffened as his face came close to mine. I glared at him, daring him to even try and kiss me; he'd lose part of his tongue.

"Aw, come on, Bella," he crooned in a sickly sweet voice. "I can make it good for you."

The thought disgusted me and I raised my knee to show him what I thought of his suggestion. Unfortunately, he managed to block me; letting me go for a second. Hoping he was going to let me leave, I was stunned when his hand caught the side of my face, leaving my ears ringing and the taste of blood in my mouth where the inside of my cheek had hit against my teeth.

"You will be staying here with me," he growled. "So you'd better get used to it."

My eyes flashed at him and I sneered. "In your fucking dreams, Jacob, there's no way I'll ever want you."

His eyes narrowed. "Cullen won't be back, you know." He spoke almost conversationally. "If the hit to his head didn't kill him, then dehydration and concussion will finish him off."

His taunting hit right at the heart of my worries and his smirk told me he knew it.

I held my head high. "It doesn't matter, you ass, I'd rather die than be anywhere near you, even if Edward wasn't around. You'd better watch your back, Jacob Black, because if Edward doesn't come for you, I will."

Stepping to one side, I made to leave the shelter. Grabbing me, he said, "You're going nowhere, Bella." Changing tack, he softened his voice. "Give us a chance, eh? We could be good together."

"Not in this life or the next," I spat at him, shoving him as hard as I could.

He barely moved, but before he could say or do anything more, Caius spoke. "Jacob, leave her be." His tone of voice brooked no argument and Jacob stood aside, scowling but finally letting me leave, though I knew it wasn't likely to be the last time he tried to corner me.

From behind, I could hear Caius making fun of Jacob's fixation with me. "There's plenty more girls here, Jake. Take Irina, I insist." He snickered like a schoolgirl and I only heard the grumble of Jacob's disagreement.

The shelter beside the one Caius and Jacob had taken over was the one Alice had shared with Irina, Jessica, Lauren, and Nancy. Since we had returned to the camp she hadn't made a lot of noise and her complaining had ceased, at least for the moment. She had moved into Jasper's shelter with the girls and seemed to have changed her tune completely and now seemed to be helping with food gathering and preparation. I still didn't trust her or think much of her, but at least she wasn't in my face with her stupidity for the moment.

James moved between each person, talking to them quietly, and from what he said to me, he was encouraging people to have faith in Jasper, careful to make sure that none of Jacob's group were close enough to hear anything. Paul and Riley took turns in staying up at the lookout with Alec and Laurent, who reverted to their old ways of keeping themselves away from the rest of us, but I didn't have the energy to worry about what they were doing while Edward might be dying.

By this time I had no real idea what Jacob and the others actually wanted other than an easy life. The rest of our group spent all of our time collecting food, while whoever wasn't on the lookout followed us around. They didn't seem to care if we wanted to leave the camp, though I was aware there wasn't anywhere for us to go anyway, and weren't happy with Caius's orders to follow the food teams.

Whenever Paul, Riley, or Demetri were around, they hung around taunting and touching. Felix had tried to intervene and they set about him, leaving him with cuts and bruises and black eyes after giving him a beating for being a traitor; their words. Occasionally Caius called them out on it, but more often they were left to their own devices, until the girls began to stick together in two's and three's.

As the second night without Edward drew on, I was so worried that I found myself thinking about sneaking out of the camp and making my way back to the beach. Emily and Heidi could see what I planned and I allowed them to persuade me that it wasn't a good idea, even though I was desperate to see if he was alright.

"It's too dark, Bella," Emily said quietly. "It wouldn't be safe and if you were injured, we would be worse off, wouldn't we? Sam is out there somewhere; I know he is and I have every faith that they are just biding their time."

I had to agree that she was right, but countered with the argument that I could leave when it was just about getting light.

"Bella, think please," Heidi took up the discussion. "You have no idea where Edward might be, do you? We need you here, too, and you know Jasper, Sam, Seth and the others are still out there. Don't you think they know what's going on here? Jasper will have already gone to take a look and Edward will be with them. And Jacob will notice if you go missing, won't he? That could just take the trouble right to Edward, not to mention what Jacob might do if you tried anything."

I thought over what she said and sighed when I eventually had to agree. "I know. I'm just so worried about him and I'm finding it really hard to just wait and see. Jacob does worry me, too. He won't stop coming after me just because Caius has told him to leave me alone. If I though leaving would solve it, I'd be off in a heartbeat."

There was nothing she could say about that as we all knew it was the truth. Sleep again did not come easily and our misery was added to when heavy rain fell. We hadn't been able to bring back any of the palm fronds and our shelter leaked badly, leaving us all wet and miserable by the time the third day of our enforced captivity began.

There was nothing we could do, except try to stay in the sun once morning arrived, but most of us spent the day in damp clothes. After a more substantial breakfast for Emily, Bree, and Jared just as Caius had agreed, Jacob summoned me, and although I knew I wouldn't be able to defy him forever, I chose to ignore him for as long as I could. Eventually, while Caius was up at the lookout, he sent Riley after me, not allowing me to refuse again.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I tried to appear bored and unaffected but he made me nervous, especially without Caius around.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Bella. It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to me." I offered him no answer. "I'm sure there will be a ship along sooner or later, Bella," he tried again. "You'll be coming with me, of course, so it would be better for both of us if we were friends, don't you think?"

He had another think coming if he thought for one second I would ever even be friends with him, let alone more, especially after he had hurt Edward and left him to die.

Jacob smirked, assuring me I would come around to his way of thinking, eventually, and we had all the time in the world to get to know each other better. I resisted the urge to shudder and left his shelter without saying another word to him.

Another couple of days passed and I was now beginning to lose hope that Jasper had found Edward and that there was any plan to free us. Jacob and his cohorts still ordered us around and it was becoming the norm. We had been fortunate that the heavy rain hadn't reappeared, and although everything was damp with the humidity, at least our clothes weren't wet.

Every day Jacob summoned me and tried to talk me into liking him, but I refused to indulge him and spoke only when he asked me a direct question. I couldn't go far, as Caius had me watched every minute; somehow he knew we were hiding something. I knew he remembered Jasper; his look said he was just waiting for him to make his move.

The morning of the fifth day started the same way it usually did; breakfast and Jacob calling me to come and see him. I sent Jared to tell him I would be a few minutes while I checked on Emily. He may or may not like it, but he wasn't likely to hurt Jared and would wait even if he was pissed about it. He'd been trying to get in my good books; not that it was working.

Leaving the shelter after checking that Emily was okay, I heard a sound from around the back.

"Bella," the voice hissed.

I looked around carefully and caught sight of Kate peering around the edge of the shelter. I checked to see who was watching me and seeing the way clear for the moment, I took a few steps backward until I was level with the rear wall.

"Kate? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Jasper and Garrett? Are they all okay?"

"They're hiding further back in the trees, waiting for us to cause a distraction. Edward asked me to find out where Caius is and to pass on the message that he's fine; he has a bad headache but you know what he's like." She giggled quietly as I sighed in relief.

Without turning around, I answered her, "Caius is up at the lookout with Alec and Laurent. Irina is usually with them, sucking up, but I didn't see her go with him. What's the plan? What can I do to help?"

"Get the gun away from Jacob and any others there are in the shelter. Since we have only knives, we need to even the playing field a little."

Determined, I said, "I can do that; what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Maggie and I have cooked up a little plan to distract the others. What are their names?" Kate was laughing a little under her breath. "They won't know what's hit them."

"Paul, Riley, and Demetri; assholes!"

"Right, you can deal with Jacob, can't you? Once he's out, if you can manage that, step outside the tent and just raise your right hand. Edward, Jasper, and the others will be watching."

I nodded and with that she disappeared back into the trees, while I made my way over to Jacob's shelter, a skip in my step, finding it hard not to grin all over my face.

** Skyjacked **


	18. Chapter 17 Taking It Back

**AN: And now we're back with Edward.**

 **SarcasticBimbo betas for me now she is feelling better. In fact you may get notifications for Chapters 14, 15 and 16 showing up in your inbox as I upload those after her beta skills have been put to use.**

 **As usual MeteorOnAMoonlessNight is pre-reader and I'm grateful for her help while Belynda has been recouperating.**

 **Last time I checked Stephanie Meyer still owned it all.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 17 - Taking It Back**

 **Edward**

When I opened my eyes, a blinding light flashed directly into my brain.

"What the fuck?" My voice cracked and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth.

I searched my mind for any clues to tell me where I was and what happened, but the pain in my head was too much for me to get any clear thoughts together. The blackness I had been pushing away enveloped me once again.

The second time I opened my eyes, I closed them just as quickly. The pain from before was less, so instead of sinking back into blackness, I managed to squint through narrowed eyes, blinking at the fine trickle of something; either blood or sweat, that slightly obscured my vision. I identified sand below me, so that put hospital out of the picture, and the only sound was waves, both things catapulting me back into full awareness.

Still dazed and with a pounding head, I remembered the events of earlier.

"Bella?" I tried to roll over only to discover that my hands and feet were tied. Jacob! He had to have either done it himself or gotten one of his fucking minions to do his bidding. Both my hands and feet were numb, so I would have to find a way of cutting the rope. I was glad they hadn't had the sense to tie my hands behind my back and thankfully, they hadn't had cable ties or I would have been a goner; they were not as easy to cut through.

Rolling over onto my knees and balancing my upper body carefully on my bound wrists, I raised my head, hoping that at least one of the rough knives Bella and I had brought with us had been overlooked. That movement caused the world to spin out of control and I was unable to prevent myself from vomiting. I lay still on the sand for an indeterminate amount of time before I forced my eyes open, continuing to search for a knife or something else I could use to cut myself free.

My eyes fell on one of them half buried in the sand and I inched my way over towards it. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would, the sun and the pain in my head making me feel sick and causing me to stop to beat the nausea back. I guessed from the occasional double vision, the pain in my head, and the nausea, that I had a concussion, but for the time being I would have to ignore it and try and work my way free.

I knew Jacob and his friends would be able to make their way to the camp even without our help; the path was clear enough, and there was no telling what would happen once they found it. The thought of Bella crossed my mind every second and I tried very hard not to think about what her fate could be in Jacob's hands and I had to trust that either she was able to take care of herself, or that somehow there would be safety for her in the camp.

Freeing my hands was relatively simple but it took me until the sun was low in the sky to get my feet free from the rope; having to stop every few minutes to close my eyes and force back the nausea. All the time, my mind kept playing over the last few minutes I remembered and knowing that Jacob had Bella worried me no end.

Once I was free, the next step was to find some water; I had been in the sun far too long as it was and risked heatstroke and I knew if I didn't get out of the sun, that and the heatstroke would be likely to finish me off. Staggering to my feet, I looked around hoping to see the backpack we had brought with us, which should have the remainder of the water we had brought with us and maybe some dried fish or fruit.

Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed that they had taken it with them. If Bella had been able to, she would have left it for me but it was likely that Jacob didn't give her the chance to even find out how I was.

It was too late in the day for me to make my way back to the camp now; the setting sun would leave me on the trail in full darkness before I could make it all the way back. In my current condition, I wasn't sure I would make it back anyway, so that left a long walk to see if I could find water or holing up along the treeline until dawn.

Undecided, I sat at the end of the trail with my head in my hands, praying for the pounding to stop. I must have dropped off for a few minutes; not a good thing to do with a concussion, but a cracking sound from behind brought me sharply awake. The sun had set, although full darkness hadn't yet fallen, so I carefully slid backward further into the shadows. My hand landed on a hefty branch and I gripped it, crouching; ready and waiting to strike out and finish that fucker once and for all.

As a figure separated itself from the darker shadows, I raised the branch until a whispered 'Edward' halted its downward movement as I recognized the voice.

Standing, I answered in the same low whisper. "Jazz?"

"Yeah."

The figure straightened up and stepped out of the treeline and as the adrenaline left my system, I sank to my knees.

"You okay, Edward?" Jasper knelt beside me. "What the hell happened here? Maggie's ankle gave out on her so we headed back to the camp earlier than we expected. We heard a shot, which alerted us to something going on. It's a good job we were listening or we would have walked right into an ambush. What the fuck is Black doing on this island?"

"No idea why he's here, Jazz, and no, I'm not okay. My head is pounding and I'm pretty sure I have a concussion because Black fucking hit me over the head with my own gun. They're all here, Jazz, and they've taken Bella and Alice back to the camp; there was nothing I could do to stop them." Staggering to my feet, I forced back the nausea and tried to keep my eyes on his, forcing them open against the pain in my head. "We've gotta go after them; they have my Bella."

It seemed to take Jasper forever to answer me as I swayed and blinked at him, though it was probably only a minute or two.

"No way, Edward. First, it's way too dark to go along that trail. Second, you're wiped out. Here." He shoved a water bottle in my face. "Drink slowly or it'll do you no good."

I sat again, not able to continue to stand, and sipped at the water slowly. The pain in my head receded a little, though I was still finding it hard to focus. By now, Garrett, Peter, Sam, Seth, and the two girls Maggie and Kate had stepped onto the beach and were seated close to us.

"What happened earlier, Edward?" Jasper repeated.

I looked at Jazz and got my thoughts together. "Bella was stacking fronds as I was cutting them from one of the palms. Alice was God knows where; out of sight, I think. I didn't notice them or I would have gotten us back out of sight. We might have succeeded if it hadn't been for Alice's shouting; that woman just doesn't think." I stopped in frustration. "We're gonna have to have a talk with that one; I've been meaning to do it, but we have enough going on without me taking a heavy hand and upsetting things further, ya know?"

"I do, Edward. We'll tackle it once we get control of the camp back. I'm assuming that's where they'll be," Jasper confirmed he was thinking the same as me.

I winced as Maggie pressed a seawater soaked, wet cloth to the cut on my head, which had stopped bleeding a while ago. I continued, "Black didn't elaborate on what they were after, but it was clear from his face just how happy he was to find Bella. Shit, Jazz, you know he wants her and he doesn't seem to care if she's willing or not. Christ, he was unbuckling his belt while Riley held her on her knees in front of him. I just had to tell him, Jazz; I couldn't let that happen; not to her."

"It's fine, Edward, I understand. How much does he know?" Jazz was patient while I rambled on about Black and his intentions.

I thought back to my blurted out count. "I left you lot out but all the women in. I was hoping he'd be so overjoyed at the thought of a camp full of women, that he wouldn't ask too many questions. Don't know about Caius, though; he's hard to read. He seems to let Black run everything but something tells me it's Caius who's the real boss and I don't think he bought my lies."

"Hmm." Jazz looked pensive. "Maybe they found another island; it's not as if we've looked that far ahead. There's no telling what happened to them out there but if the island they found had nothing of any value, they may have just been on the lookout for more supplies so they could venture further. Once they saw you, they would have remembered that we had the bigger raft and probably surmised that we would have what they needed. The girls would have just been an added bonus."

I looked up and around. "The raft they came in on has to be around here somewhere, doesn't it?" Getting slowly to my feet again, I followed Sam and Seth as they headed down toward the water's edge where we split up and walked each way, until a shout told me it had been found.

"What do you think we should do with it?" I questioned.

"Well, it's nowhere near big enough for all of us although there's always the possibility of some of us maybe making it to a larger inhabited island." Jasper paused. "For the time being, maybe we should just make sure that it can't be found."

We agreed to pull it further up the beach so we could deal with it later. There were more important things we needed to do; re-taking the camp being the first. Jasper refused to allow us to make our way back to the camp in the dark, so instead we lit a small fire and ate from the provisions they had with them and then settled down for the rest of the night, or in my case to just wait for morning.

I spent the night drifting in and out of sleep, every minute I was asleep having nightmares about what had happened earlier in the day and every minute I was awake worried about what was happening now.

The moment it was light, I was up and ready to get moving, itching to start back to the camp. Sam cornered me while I was pacing up and down. "Come on, Edward. You should eat; there's no telling when we'll next have a chance for a hot meal and you'll need your strength if we're to tackle Black."

"Yeah, we also need to make some sort of plan to make sure we don't take any chances." Garrett didn't even look up from his food. Reluctantly. I lowered myself to the ground, helping myself to fish and fruit.

Twenty minutes later the camp fire was out and we were ready to leave. "Okay, how should we tackle this?" Jasper looked around at each person in turn.

"What do you mean, how should we handle this? We go in, kick the shit out of them and take control." I was exasperated.

"And what should we do with them? Kick them off the island? What's to prevent them coming back? I know there are five of them and many more of us, and of course, we have the element of surprise, but…" he took a deep breath, "but they have much more fire power than we do. In fact, they have it all at the moment, and I don't want any casualties."

Maggie and Kate both spoke at the same time. "We could get into the camp easier than you, couldn't we?"

"They're less likely to notice any extra women, true?" Kate continued. "I can find Bella, let her know that we're here and we can work out a way for us to get one or more guns away from those animals."

"Sounds like a plan, but how will we know what you're going to do and when to step in? What if you need help? It'll be dangerous for you if they find out that you were out here with us." Garrett's words showed how worried he was about the girls.

"What else do we know?" Sam interjected.

"We know there are five of them and that Black is obsessed with Bella, although we can't rule out his possible interest in any of the others. Still, the likelihood is that he'll have her close to him or at least under close observation and that will make it easier for her to distract him. Once Kate has found her and told her we're waiting for the opportunity to make a move, she'll be in prime position," I added.

"Caius is the dangerous one, he watches everything. So one of us should be ready to take him out as early as possible. Without him and Black, I think the rest will fold." Jasper seemed to agree with me about Caius.

Kate thought for a moment. "Once I've spoken to Bella, Maggie and I can start a distraction." Her face broke into a smile, "I have some ideas and I'm sure the other girls will catch on quickly. If you are watching, you should be able to judge when to step in and if we need help quickly both of us can signal you to step in."

"As much as I want Black, Caius is the one who should be taken out," I reluctantly admitted. "So, Kate, Maggie, you need to find out where he is and draw him out if you can. Can you do that, somehow?"

"I could ask Bella; she might know?" Kate mused.

"Okay," said Jasper. "To reiterate, Kate is to find Bella, who will hopefully be able to tell her exactly where Caius is, then Bella will somehow keep Black from seeing any of us and maybe get a gun off him. Meanwhile, Kate and Maggie will distract whichever of the other guys is around, and after Bella's signal that she's incapacitated Black, Edward will corner Caius and take him out of the equation, while the rest of us come in and take out the other three. Lastly, we need to stay under tree cover just in case someone from the lookout sees us and blows the whistle. That about right?"

We all agreed it was the best sort of plan until we had further information, and then as the sun rose enough to show us the way on the trail, we quickly disappeared into the trees.

Had it only been yesterday we made this trail? I thought it seemed so much longer ago, but a mere twenty-four hours since Bella, Alice, and I had made our way down to the beach. In a hurry to get back to the camp, I forged ahead of everyone else, impatient to get to Bella; to protect her, my stomach in knots every minute as my mind turned over what might be happening to her. I knew she was strong, but against a really determined Black, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Unfortunately, getting back to the camp was slow going as the pounding in my head and the dizzy spells increased with the exertion of working our way uphill. The food I had eaten earlier made a reappearance and we had to stop several times to allow me to recover a little and eventually Jasper put his foot down.

"We're going no further, Edward, until you've eaten and rested and what's more we won't be moving until you've shown signs of being able to stand and push on for longer than thirty minutes without puking your guts up and being too dizzy to stand."

"You know he's talking sense," Maggie said, "Bella would never forgive us if we allowed you to make yourself really ill. You've insisted that we all have to take care of ourselves and you're no exception."

Reluctantly, I agreed that although my mind wanted desperately to get back to Bella, my body was in no shape to keep going for the moment. Garrett built a fire and insisted we eat properly and that I drink plenty of water and eventually I drifted off to sleep. Maggie and Jasper took turns in waking me up and by the time the day lightened and I was fully awake, I felt one hundred percent better.

We set off again after a quick cold meal and by the afternoon we were back at the camp, where Jasper caught up with me, laying a hand on my shoulder with a whispered, "Hold on, Edward. We need to make sure we have the best plan possible."

We settled on a spot, hidden far enough away that unless Black and his men ventured outside the camp, we were unlikely to be seen. Sam and Seth moved into position where they could see the outskirts of the camp, making sure that we would have adequate warning if anyone came our way. Even other members of our group of survivors might inadvertently give us away.

The rest of us squatted down and leaned against various trees, getting our breath back after having half run the whole way from the beach. "I think we should wait for the morning," Jasper said quietly."

"What? Why?" I whispered harshly. "We need to get Bella free as soon as possible; we've already been away far too long." I knew my worry was overcoming my rationality but I couldn't help myself.

Before Jasper could say anything, Garrett spoke up, "Because the camp will be too busy right now for Kate to get in unnoticed. The fewer people around, the better, so early morning would be best. Besides, we have no idea where Bella is and we can't afford for anyone to be running around the camp without knowing where to go."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. "So, we need to get a good look and see if we can work out which shelter is hers and maybe work out which one Black has decided is his. What do you suggest?"

Maggie spoke up. "There's a pathway on the other side of the stream, which leads around the camp to slightly higher ground. It's on the opposite side to the way up to the lookout, although it eventually leads there. It might give a better view of the camp and give us a clearer picture. Bella is likely to be with Emily, isn't she? The only drawback is that we have to get to the other side of the stream without being noticed."

"Or someone could climb one of the trees a bit closer to the camp?"

That suggestion was from Peter, who hadn't taken much part in any discussions so far. I didn't really trust him, although he seemed to have given up his insane, thoughtless following of Alec Martins.

"That's not a bad idea, but it would still have to be some way from the camp; we couldn't risk anyone seeing anything. I think Maggie's idea sounds good for a start, if we can find a way over the stream." Jasper spoke as quietly as ever.

"I'll go with her," I almost demanded. "We can slip into the stream just as it turns the bend; we should be far enough away from anyone's sight." There was no way I could sit here doing nothing until morning; I'd go mad. Jasper nodded and after a quick lunch of fruit, Maggie and I slid quietly through the trees and into the water, making it to the pathway she had mentioned, with no one in the camp any the wiser.

Once we were in place, we managed to peer down into the centre of the camp. I could see Chelsea and Charlotte over by the fire, tending it and preparing food, while Bree and Jared were seated on the ground close by playing some sort of game. I couldn't see Alec or Laurent, so they were probably at the lookout, since that was where they spent all their time. Irina was also missing along with Caius so I guessed those two were together somewhere, maybe up on the lookout, too.

Jessica, Lauren, and Nancy were sitting outside one of the shelters with Angela showing them how to make something and as my eyes swept over the camp, they landed on Bella. My breath wooshed out of me; I was so relieved she seemed to be okay, although I couldn't see closely enough to find out if she had any bruises. She was seated with Heidi and Emily and I watched as she threw her head back and laughed, obviously okay for the moment.

My eyes drifted over to where Black, who stood close by, was staring at Bella, and even from here I could see that he wanted her; it was written all over his face. When she laughed, he said something I couldn't hear and then watched as he scowled at her answer and then stalked away to one of the larger shelters. That answered one question; he'd thrown the girls out of theirs and taken it as his own, but it warmed my heart that she was still in ours.

"Maggie," I whispered, "I've seen enough for now. Bella's still in our shelter so you and Kate can get in there in the morning to speak to her. She's an early riser!"

She agreed and we rose from behind the thicker bushes and prepared to make our way back to where the others waited. At that moment, Alice's eyes met mine.

"Bella!" she shouted out over the camp, holding her hand up to get her attention. Every eye turned her way and I prayed that somehow she would manage to curb her mouth … just this once. Victoria, who was closest to her, stepped to her side and put her hand around Alice's waist as she led her in Bella's direction. I could see her whispering in Alice's ear and I would have loved to be close enough to hear what Victoria was saying.

Gradually the camp noises resumed and everyone returned to their tasks. I could see Paul and Riley, Black's men, looking around, trying to work out why Alice had shouted out but when they saw nothing unusual, both turned back to trying to flirt with Jessica and Lauren, who were ignoring them completely. Black, who had been in 'his' shelter, stepped outside, his eyes all over Bella again.

By this time, Victoria and Alice had reached Bella, who showed no sign that she had seen Black step outside. Instead, she bent over Alice's hand, looking as if she was listening to either her or Victoria. I could see the moment she was told I had been seen. She stiffened but didn't look up, no doubt aware that Black was watching her every movement for anything out of place.

For a few moments, I held my breath, but God must have heard my prayers because Black eventually stepped back under the shelter and the camp seemed to have returned to normal. We remained where we were and just as Maggie and I were about to make our move, Caius stepped into the camp, followed closely by Irina. He looked around and I could see the suspicion on his face as he looked over to where Bella stood with Alice and Victoria. He knew something was going on, just not what, and I really hoped he didn't decide to take it further; I knew that if he did, I would be forced to step in right now.

Of the two, Black and him, he was definitely the more dangerous, and if he chose to speak to Alice, she would, I've no doubt, sing like a fucking canary.

However, with a last look at her and around the camp, Caius stepped into the same shelter as Black and disappeared from view, Irina on his heels.

Both Maggie and I breathed a sigh of relief and with a final look at Bella, we made our way back to where the others waited. We related what we had seen and settled back to just wait for morning.

"What the hell is Alice Brandon thinking?" Jasper growled out a rhetorical question, which, of course, no one bothered to answer directly.

"She could have given us away, Jazz, and it was partially her fault Black saw us on that beach. Someone needs to have a word with her before she endangers us all."

Jasper merely looked and me and nodded once, indicating he'd heard me and agreed.

The following morning seemed to take days to get here, resulting in a serious lack of sleep on my part. I was awake and nudging Jasper just as the forest began to lighten, even though my part in the plan wasn't happening until later.

Everyone was as quiet as possible, knowing that sound would travel this early, as Kate and Maggie prepared to leave our temporary camp to work their way around the edge of the main camp to where Bella would be sleeping.

"Once Kate and Maggie return, I'm going back to where we sat yesterday," I spoke primarily to Jasper. "I'll be able to see if Caius heads for the lookout. I really want to take Black, but I can't get close enough to do it quickly, and," I added, "I trust Bella to be able to deal with him."

"Wow, Edward. I didn't expect you to be reasonable," Garrett joked.

"Don't get used to it, GD," I smirked back. The mood lightened a little as Kate and Maggie slipped out of our little safe spot, while each of us waited impatiently for either of them to return to tell us what Bella had to say.

Maggie slipped back into our little camp about ten minutes later. "After she's spoken to Bella, Kate's decided she's going to see if she can sneak deeper into the camp and somehow speak to James and Victoria or anyone else, so as many people as possible are aware of what's going to happen. We didn't see Caius, so either he's not awake yet or he's already at the lookout. Kate thinks it'll be safe enough and that she can merge in with everyone else; those idiots aren't exactly observant," she said wryly.

"Well, that's not what I would have wanted, but let's hope she's right," Jasper said. "Okay, everyone, let's give Bella the chance to tackle Black. Edward, take Garrett," he snickered, "or _GD_ , with you to where you were yesterday and when you see Bella's signal, he can warn us while you take on Caius. Sound good?"

"What about the rest of us?" Peter asked. "What should we do?"

Sam and Seth were always quiet. Sam spoke for them both. "We're going to head around to the back of the big shelter so if there's any trouble for Bella, we can back her up."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Good one, Sam. Peter, Maggie, and I will stay here and wait for GD to give us the signal that the rest of the gang are otherwise engaged and we'll wade in; first task is to get control of all the weapons they have and while I would like to say that no one is to get hurt, in reality, that's not a likely scenario … just try not to kill anyone."

With that, Garrett and I headed out to the path overlooking the camp, ready to move at a moment's notice. If Black stepped out of line just once, I wanted to be there to protect Bella, however necessary. I couldn't see her from where we sat, but I did see Kate as she wound her way through the camp, speaking to a person here and there. None of them looked up or around them, for which I was glad, and I hoped loudmouth Alice took the advice and did nothing more to jeopardize the plan.

"There's Kate," I pointed out to Garrett. "I hope she's spoken to Alice already; we can do without her brand of help right now."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Someone's going to have to speak to her and I vote it's not me," he sniggered.

"Nah, I think it'll be Jazz and I wish him good luck."

Within thirty minutes, I saw Bella step outside Black's shelter and raise her arm, telling anyone who was looking that she had succeeded in neutralizing him. I looked forward to returning the favor he had given me on the beach in the very near future but for now she had given us the opportunity to take back control of our camp.

Although she couldn't have possibly known exactly where I was, her eyes searched me out and she pointed up at the lookout. I knew she was telling me that Caius was up there.

At that moment, the noise level in the camp rose and looking around I noticed that Paul and Riley were standing open-mouthed looking at what looked to be Lauren and Jessica. My mouth dropped open as Garrett blurted out, "Well, would you look at that!"

I was as red blooded as the next man, and for a moment, I couldn't look away from the girls. They were putting on a show in front of everyone and more particularly, it looked as if they were deliberately enticing Paul and Riley to come forward. It took them less than ten seconds to accept the invitation.

"Garrett," I hissed. "Come on, this is it; our opportunity. Those girls are creating the diversion we need, so let's go."

As one we rose to our feet and I although I really wanted to head into the center of the camp, to Bella, I knew we had to remove the head; Caius. Garrett headed back to our little camp to let Jasper know what was going on so he, Peter, and Maggie could step in and relieve Paul and Riley of their weapons. There was no sign of Demetri, and the moment any one of them realized that we were in the camp, we would have more trouble than we could deal with. They had all the firepower.

Reluctantly, I sped further along the pathway heading upward. I didn't know exactly where it led, only that it eventually wound up at the lookout. It was heavy going since no one had cleared it as yet; the other path being an easier one to traverse, but it was the only way to get to Caius, hopefully, without being seen. Hacking at the branches with the homemade knife, I pushed my way through the undergrowth. Maggie was right, the pathway led directly to the lookout and the cover ended so abruptly that I almost fell into plain sight.

Fortunately, Caius, Laurent, and Alec hadn't heard me and were all seated looking away from me and out over the ocean, talking quietly. None of them turned around, but as the noise level from down in the camp rose, probably because the guys had made their move, Caius stood and stepped quickly to the head of the downward path, followed by Alec. Caius was armed and I couldn't allow him the chance to get down far enough to shoot at any of my guys, so I took a chance and leaped forward, taking both Caius and Alec to the ground.

Alec was no match for me and a couple of punches to the head and gut persuaded him to stay down. Laurent held his hands up and stepped back sharply when I turned to face him. Caius was dazed but not for long and stumbled to his feet, drawing his gun as he advanced toward me. I knew I had only one chance to stop him and I was pretty sure he wouldn't expect it.

Putting my hands down, I took a small step backwards, which Caius interpreted as me giving up. Nothing was further from the truth and when a gunshot sounded from the camp, it was my signal to move. As Caius took his eyes off me for one second, I launched myself at him, praying that I was quicker than his trigger finger. The weight of my body forced him backwards, the gun between us as Caius forced his body over mine, pinning me to the ground.

"You have no idea who you are messing with," he grated out.

"Why don't you tell me, asshole?" I answered, not giving an inch. My hands ached from trying to force the barrel of the gun away from my stomach, knowing that a wound of that sort wouldn't be something I could come back from; not that there was any gunshot wound that wasn't serious.

Caius didn't answer me and instead used every extra pound of his body weight to incapacitate me, trying to force the gun in my direction. Using every muscle in my body, I pushed him upwards and away from me, slowly gaining ground. He could feel it and pushed back on his knees, managing to rise to his feet and step away from me. My body followed his, and hoping to catch him off balance, I rushed him, dodging under his gun hand, getting too close for him to do much other than rain blows down across my shoulders. I held on as tightly as I could, my grip preventing him from being able to fire.

Staggering backwards, he wriggled out of my grip and turned toward the pathway leading down into the camp. In desperation, I leaped for his back and once again we hit the ground, this time him underneath me. I could feel the anger rolling off his body as he pushed to his knees and heaved me off his back.

I hit the ground hard, my head bouncing off the compacted soil, leaving me dazed. Caius made his first mistake and instead of taking the opportunity to head down to the camp, he came back at me.

"You're a dead man, Cullen. You've been a pain in my ass since I laid eyes on you and it was my mistake not letting Black shoot you on the plane," he sneered.

"I've put better men than you behind bars, Caius, and you won't be the last," I goaded him, knowing that his type wouldn't take kindly to being belittled. "You might as well give up now because men like you will never beat the system."

His face twisted in rage and he lifted his gun. Staring down at that barrel, I knew I had this one more chance and slowly got to my feet with my hands away from my body. He glared at me as I circled him, keeping my eyes on his trigger finger. My heart practically stopped at the sounds of gunfire from the camp and I had to resist my instinct to turn in its direction and race toward Bella. Instead, I took advantage as Caius' eyes drifted for one second and launched myself at him, grabbing the hand that held the gun.

In seconds we were back in the same position as previously, the gun between us again. There was the muffled sound of another shot and Caius went rigid, his face covered in a look of surprise and his eyes rolled back in his head as he went limp.

** Skyjacked **


	19. Chapter 18 Aftermath

**AN: It's Saturday again and this week has been an awful one but I'm on the mend and will have to return to work on Monday. You'd think with all that extra tiem off I'd be able to write but nope - didn't work at all so this chapter is a short one because I'm running out of pre-written chapters.**

 **My thanks as alwasy to meteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading. I have no idea what I'd do without her and I'm grateful for her help.**

 **I know I'm rubbish at answering reviews although I try to address those that have questions but I do love every single one so keep them coming.**

 **And thank you to all new followers and favoriters - I hope you're enjoying my story and will drop in and say hi with a review.**

 **Usual disclaimer - SM owns it all and it's a shame I couldn't even borrow Edward to help me through my week with chickem soup, kisses and cuddles - **sigh****

 **Enough with my ramblings - on with the story**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 18 - Aftermath**

 **Bella**

I had to tone down the grin that was threatening to spread all over my face at the thought that Edward was okay and nearby, but with any luck my smile would disarm Jacob; make him think it was him I was happy to see.

After Kate left, I had to force myself to behave as I usually did as I told Jared to tell Jacob what I was doing. I checked over Emily, who seemed to be doing well and whispered in her ear that Sam was close to the camp and with Seth, Jasper, and the others. It gave me time to procrastinate before eventually heading over to the shelter Jacob had taken over. After all, I didn't want to look too eager, even if Jacob Black was stupid enough to fall for it.

"You wanted to see me, Jacob?" I smiled at him, calculating that calling him by his first name would further put him at ease and give me a chance. He was seated on a large rock he'd had James and Mike drag into his shelter, leaning back against the trunk of the tree it had been built against.

"Good morning, Bella." His voice told me he was pleasantly surprised at my new manner toward him. Inside I laughed at his gullibility; as if I would _ever_ like him that way! "I do believe you are coming around to my way of thinking. Come over here."

He beckoned me toward him and although inside I cringed, I acted as if I was going willingly. As I came within arm's length he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"This is disgusting," Irina spat as she left the shelter, glaring at both of us as she stepped past us. Hopefully, she wouldn't head up on to the lookout straight away; Edward needed time to do whatever he needed and the less people up there for the moment, the better.

"Tell Chelsea or Charlotte to bring me breakfast, now," he called out after her, answered only by a middle finger in the air.

Being very careful not to let Jacob think I didn't want to be where he had put me, I looked around to see where his gun was placed. Seeing that there was only one sleeping area, my lip curled and I shivered in disgust; it didn't look as if Jacob was too picky, and he, Caius, and Irina all slept in the same place.

At that moment, Chelsea stepped into the shelter holding one of the bowls Angela had been teaching people to make, her eyes widening as she saw me sitting on Black's lap. Her gaze flicked between me and Jacob, her eyes narrowing, and I tried to tell her with my expression that it wasn't what she thought.

Jacob got to his feet after encouraging me to stand up and I stepped back as he took the bowl from Chelsea. It was now or never and now I was close enough, I grabbed at the gun Jacob had left in its holster, hung on a small branch on the central tree. I had no time to look for Edward's gun, which I knew was somewhere in the shelter; Jacob would be distracted for only a few minutes.

With seconds to spare, I held the gun behind my back as Jacob turned back toward me. "It's alright, doll, you can share mine." I almost rolled my eyes at his crass behavior; didn't he remember Edward and I were together?

I took a step toward him as he sat back on his rock and while his attention was on his bowl, I found all of my courage, and swung the gun at his head before he had any time to react. It hit him with a satisfying thwack and he immediately folded, falling sideways to the floor. When he didn't move again, I slid the gun into the waistband of my shorts out of sight under the back of my t-shirt and quickly stepped outside, raising my right hand; the signal Kate had suggested to let the guys know I had tackled Jacob and for now he wouldn't be causing any trouble.

 _Yup_ , my inner thoughts said, _you sure paid him back in kind for how he had hurt Edward_.

I couldn't deny the satisfaction that came with that thought, even though my usual nature would have shied away from harming an individual.

I held my hand still for a moment, looking directly at the path Kate had said Edward would be on, somehow knowing he would be watching me although I couldn't see him, and pointed upward to the lookout telling him exactly where Caius was.

Stepping further into the camp, an altercation drew my attention to the central area we had cleared. To my amazement, Lauren and Jessica were locked lip to lip and whilst I knew of their attraction to each other, I didn't think their relationship had gone as far as that. I watched as Kate wove her way through the camp speaking to individuals as she came upon them before realizing that Lauren and Jessica were setting up a neat little diversion, playing into almost every man's fantasy.

They parted only to encourage Paul and Riley to step closer and join in and I had to applaud their ingenuity but wondered where Demetri was hiding. I knew he wanted to hook up with Irina, who seemed to be playing Caius and him against each other, especially now that Alec was toeing the line more.

Sure enough, I caught sight of him standing at the entrance to the shelter he had taken over, Irina right behind him. He, too, was staring at the girls although he was also looking around the camp; he was not nearly as trusting as Paul or Riley and seemed to be suspicious about what was going on.

He didn't have time to act on his suspicions as Jasper, followed by Garrett, stepped out of the shadows behind him. They managed to grab Demetri and brought him to the ground but unfortunately, Irina had time to let out a short scream before Maggie appeared and managed to get her hand over her mouth. Irina was no match for Maggie and was quickly silenced and forced back into the shelter. I couldn't hear what was whispered in her ear but her eyes widened, the fight leaching out of her as she allowed herself to be moved back into the shadows.

I was about to take a step further into the camp, when a voice from behind me whispered, "Bella, it's me, Sam." I could feel the smile as it formed on my face because where Sam was, Seth usually followed. "Did you get all the weapons from Black?" he continued.

Lifting the back of my t-shirt slightly, I showed Sam the gun I'd hidden there less than ten minutes ago. "Jacob's," I murmured. "I've not had a chance to look for Edward's, though it's probably somewhere in his shelter."

As Sam slipped into the shelter, my eyes flicked over the camp, now noticing Jasper and Garrett had dragged the unconscious Demetri out of sight and had been joined by Peter. I watched as Jasper pointed silently to his right and they all melted back into the shadows.

Kate moved back across my line of sight as she approached Alice, who was standing open-mouthed, watching Lauren and Jessica and now Paul and Riley, as the girls seemed to be lost in what they were doing. Both Paul and Riley were openly encouraging them by shouting out _'get 'em off'_ and _'give us a show, girls'_ while they continued to lock lips in full view of everyone.

The disgust on Alice's face would have been almost comical had I not been sure it was a precursor to her mouth opening and before Kate could reach her, I heard her screech, "What the hell are you doing? Don't you have any shame?"

Kate managed to reach her before I had taken two steps forward but it made little difference as the next words out of Alice's mouth after Kate had spoken quietly to her were, "About time, too." The camp had fallen silent at her first words so these echoed very clearly.

Closing my eyes in exasperation, I hoped that neither Paul or Riley would think anything of her words, but luck was having none of it as Riley's head rose to look first at Alice and then around the camp. At that moment, Jasper stepped out of the treeline beside the stream, followed by Peter. I didn't see Garrett but had no doubt that he wasn't far away.

In that moment the camp erupted into action. James headed toward Paul and Riley at the same time as they raised their weapons to shoot at Jasper. Heidi stepped off the flat rock where the kitchen had been set up and pulled Bree and Jared, who had not moved, to their feet and pushed them back behind her for safety.

I knew that none of Jasper's team had handguns, the only one being Edward's, so when Paul raised his gun and fired indiscriminately, it caused screams to echo around the clearing and everyone to throw themselves to the ground. He and Riley stood back to back and despite the fact that they knew we were all unarmed, they fired in every direction.

Edging sideways, I watched for Jasper to look at me and when he did, I threw the gun I had been hiding directly toward him. I knew the safety was off and I hoped he was able to reach it quickly enough to make a difference.

Sam slipped out from the shelter armed with Edward's gun and immediately fired at Paul, who dropped like a stone to the floor. Riley's head whipped around, and seeing that he was now on his own, he immediately dropped the gun and raised his hands in the air.

In the silence that followed, I heard a gunshot from above us and knowing that Caius was up on the lookout and that had been where Edward had been heading, my feet were on the move before I could have another thought.

I hadn't gone more than twenty paces up the path when I collided with Edward on the way down and clung to him as tears of relief filled my eyes.

"You're safe," I cried out between sobs. I stepped back, horrified by the fresh blood on the front of his t-shirt. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Bella. It was Caius, not me. It's his blood, not mine." He pulled me against his body again, held me tight and repeated it over and over again. Standing there, finally encased in his arms, I couldn't bear to let him ago, despite the fact that I was sure there was something else I should be doing.

A tap on my shoulder brought me away from Edward's tight hold. I turned around, seeing Jasper looked slightly apologetic at having interrupted us. "Bella, it's Heidi. I think you need to come."

"Come on," Edward encouraged me, his hand sliding down my arm, entwining his fingers in mine. Together we made our way down the path and back into the camp, where a group of individuals surrounded someone under the overhanging rock. As I approached everyone drew back and I only just managed to hold in the gasp as I realized that Heidi was lying on the unforgiving ground while the pool of blood underneath her grew every second.

Stepping forward, I knelt at her side and took her hand in mine. "Is … is … Edward okay?" she spoke so quietly I had to lean toward her mouth and the faint breath after she had spoken barely moved across my skin. In that very second, I knew she would not survive. Even if we had all the medical intervention available, she had lost too much blood and her time was measured in minutes.

"He's absolutely fine, Heidi. We knew he would be, didn't we?"

"And Bree, she isn't hurt?" I could only confirm that everyone in the camp was alright.

"Don't you worry about anything except getting well, Heidi. You know I need your help." I had to swallow hard to prevent my voice from breaking and the tears from falling.

"I know, Bella … I know …" She closed her eyes for a second; a slow blink telling me that she was fading fast. "Listen .." she continued. "Please tell my parents and my sister, Gianna, that I love them."

"Don't talk like that, Heidi, you'll be telling them that yourself. "

She smiled and and carefully indicated that I should come closer. "Tell him you love him, Bella. Don't waste time." I drew back and nodded, knowing that she knew she was not going to make it. Uncharitably, I almost wished it had been Alice who had died and then chastised myself for my thoughts. No one should be in this position; it was Jacob and the others that had caused it and they should pay.

I became aware of Edward's body kneeling behind mine as Heidi became even quieter and her chest rose ever more slowly. His arms surrounded me as she slipped away and finally I allowed the tears I had been holding back to fall.

There was a silence and stillness throughout the whole camp as everyone became aware of what had transpired. I could feel the grumble from those around me as the group apportioned the blame; directly on Jacob and his associates.

Dashing the tears away, I stood, Edward still close behind me, and turned on them. "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed? Don't you think I want restitution, too? We have to be more civilized than they've been or we reduce ourselves to the same base level."

There was another silence. "Come on, everyone." James spoke with authority. "Get get back to what you were doing or what you should be doing, please?"

Charlotte turned back to the preparations for breakfast, though I wasn't too sure who would be up to eating, and she was soon joined by Maggie. Chelsea led Bree, who was staring at the now cloth-covered Heidi, away and to their shelter; the one vacated by Paul, Riley, and Demetri. Jared went with her to join his mom, Victoria.

One by one, the others turned and went about the business of righting the camp and preparing or gathering food until the center was left with Heidi's body, James, Garrett, Edward, Jasper, and me. Riley and Demetri, who had been dragged from where Jasper and Garrett had left him trussed up, were tied together in the center of the clearing.

James and Garrett stepped over to where Paul lay and confirmed with a nod that he was dead, too, while Riley and Demetri were guarded at gunpoint by Liam.

A muffled yell from the main shelter told me that Jacob was conscious again and Edward moved quickly inside to subdue him again, dragging him outside to sit with Riley and Demetri, after tying him tightly.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, Cullen," Jacob spat at Edward. "You _will_ die and Bella will be mine, one way or the other, so you had better watch your back," he warned.

I took Edward's hand in mine. "Don't listen to him, he's nothing," I practically growled. "I will _never_ be his." His flashing green eyes turned on me and I lost myself in his smile, only broken by the shuffling of feet. Coloring a little at my presumption, I managed to break away from his look and murmured, "I'm going to check on Emily. I'll see you later."

Reluctantly letting go of my hand, he nodded, and as I walked away I could feel the heat of his gaze travel over my body, warming me from the inside out. Their voices rose behind me as the discussion over the fate of the three remaining members of Caius' group filled the silence.

Calling out as I approached Emily and Sam's shelter, I ducked inside. Emily was leaning back against Sam as he ran his hand over her hair, smoothing its long lengths. They both looked up as I approached and then sank down beside her. "How are you, Emily? I know we've already spoken today but I wanted to check that the stress over this morning's happenings haven't left you feeling ill."

"Thanks for checking, Bella, but I feel absolutely fine, especially now that Sam is back." She gazed up at him and I had to swallow hard at the look she gave him; full of love and admiration.

Sam nodded at me and telling Emily he would be back shortly, he left us alone in the shelter.

Emily must have seen some of the longing on my face as her next words showed. "He feels that way about you, Bella, I've seen it when he looks at you. It's on your face, too. Don't waste any more time; tell him."

She was the second person to tell me that this morning so I just nodded, confirming I understood what she was saying.

"Heidi's gone, Sam says," she continued. "I'm sorry, Bella, she was such a lovely person. Did you have time to speak to her?"

"I managed to get to her in time to hear her last words, but I could do nothing to save her." My words were choked by the lump in my throat. "She asked me to tell her parents and her sister, Gianna, that she loved them." Unable to hold back the tears, once again I found them dripping down my cheeks. "I don't even know her surname," I choked out.

"Carter, Heidi Carter. She wasn't married, we should be able to find them easily when the time comes." Emily spoke softly. "She was such a lovely person; she helped almost everyone."

We were silent for a few minutes giving our thoughts over to Heidi, until my stomach and Emily's grumbled. A smile broke out over her face and we giggled lightly. "I didn't have time for breakfast so what do you say we see what's left?" I stood and held out my hand to help her to her feet and we left the shelter.

Drawing closer to the 'kitchen' I could see that Heidi had been moved and the hard rock floor had been cleaned of her blood, but my eyes could still see it. Remembering that I had been kneeling beside her, I looked down at my legs, only now noticing that my knees and shins had a thin red layer. "I'm just going to wash up," I whispered to Emily and almost raced to the edge of the lake, stripping off my shoes by the time I reached the edge.

Stepping into the water, I scrubbed at my skin until I couldn't see any sign of the blood and then sat back on the rocks beside the water, which is where Edward found me.

** Skyjacked **


	20. Chapter 19 Reactions

**AN:** **Chapter 19 of Skyjacked and the group response to Jacob, Caius and the rest of the gang.**

 **My thanks to SarcasticBimbo for beta'ing this and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her pre-reading service.**

 **My apologies for my fail on answering ANY reviews, RL and all that jazz. Of course, the usual thanks to all those who are reading and following or marking me as a favorite - I appreciate every single one of you**

 **I got some good news this week - I got thejob I really, really wanted and I actually did a little jump up and down. So it'll be all change from mid-July and I am so looking forward to the challenge. It will have a side-effect as a new job usually means more work for a while until I get into the swing of it but I'm up for this.**

 **And before that, I haev 3 weeks holiday in Spain visiting my Mum so all round things are looking up.**

 **Anyway back to the proper stuff - read and enjoy and please review even if it's just a smiley face.**

 **Disclaimer - as usual nothing has changed and I own nothing but the plot though I wish it was Edward I owned - le sigh!**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 19 - Reactions**

 **Bella**

"I can't believe she's dead," I said. I turned to him. "Is Caius alive?"

Taking a seat beside me, Edward shook his head. "Gun went off between us; I was lucky."

"So," I sighed, "that leaves Riley, Demetri, and Jacob. What are we going to do with them?"

"I have no idea, Bella. My heart says they should die for the chaos and misery they've brought us, but—" He stopped, not speaking for a few minutes.

"But?" I prompted.

"But, that goes against everything I believe in, my job, my morals, my upbringing." He stopped again in frustration. "I just don't know." He pulled me against his side. "For the moment, I vote we get some breakfast and we can join James and Jazz and go from there. How does that sound?"

He stood and held his hand out for me, helping me to my feet, and we wandered hand in hand over to the kitchen to see what was left to eat, finding a place to sit while we ate.

"Where is everyone?" I asked when I had eaten what my stomach said was enough, knowing it really wasn't.

"Hmmm," he answered, his chin resting on the top of my head, the sun warming both of us. "Well, Sam and Seth have gone hunting, Angela and her entourage have gone fishing, Ben, Mike and Laurent are up on the lookout and Alec, Garrett, and Liam are …" he hesitated, "are digging graves," his voice ended in a whisper.

"What about Jazz and James?"

"They are with Black, no doubt trying to get information from him. Either that or they are in the shelter, waiting for us."

We sat for another ten minutes or so, just soaking up the sun and revelling in being together again. "We should talk about what we are going to do with them."

I didn't have to give any names; Edward understood immediately. Together, we stood and made our way to the large shelter, where it was likely we would find James and everyone else who would be in on any decision to be made. I knew that, at some point, the issue would be aired, but if we, meaning James, Jasper, Edward, Garrett, and myself had some idea of what we could do, then we could discuss the choices with the rest of the camp, sure that we would be doing the right thing.

As we entered the shelter, the talk stopped. Jasper stood and took a step toward me. "Are you okay, Bella?" I nodded a yes and he inclined his head, accepting my answer.

With only a slight shudder, I sat on the rock where not too long ago Jacob had pulled me onto his lap. Pushing that thought aside, I listened into the conversation that had picked up while I contemplated the happenings of only a few short hours ago.

"I know it doesn't sit well with you, but if we leave them alive they will always be a danger to the rest of us." Jasper's voice was quiet and forceful. "We'll always have to be on our guard, watching them; that'll take a lot of resources away from the rest of the camp."

Edward joined the conversation. "We can't just … execute them. It's not only immoral but against US law; not to mention my own morals. I can't condone cold-blooded murder, even if they're guilty of the same."

"What else do you suggest? How do we keep them from breaking free and hurting anyone?" Garrett questioned.

"They've not murdered anyone in the camp; even Heidi's death was accidental though that's no consolation. We could say that they are indirectly responsible for the deaths of those who have died since the plane ditched. But we don't have the right to make those judgments; that can only be decided by a jury." Edward was passionate about the morality of the situation and I could see his mind was set.

I agreed with him and couldn't stay seated, rising to pace up and down the short length of the shelter. "Don't you see?" I blurted out. "If we make the decision to take their lives, that makes us too much like them, even though on the surface it would seem like an ideal solution." I shuddered at the thought of more deaths.

Edward reached out and pulled me down until I was seated on his lap. "Shhh, Bella, that's not going to happen." He looked around at the others. "No matter what happens, they will not die by my hand. There have already been too many deaths." He echoed my words and I knew we were on the same page.

I could see guilt on his face, the guilt he carried for the lives of Eric, Tyler, and Shelly even though none of those were his fault. I knew he also carried the guilt for the death of Caius, even though his was self-defense. It was just the way Edward was wired; he took on the guilt for things that were not his fault. Leaning my head back on his shoulder, I kissed the side of his neck and then his lips as he turned to face me, and smiled at him to let him know I was with him the whole way, no matter what.

A rise in the noise level outside the shelter impinged on the conversation inside as Sam stepped into its shadow. "For what it's worth," he said, "I agree with Edward; we have to find another solution."

After a minute's silence where no one had anything else to add, by unspoken agreement we rose and filed out of the shelter. James walked to the center of the camp and raised his voice enough for everyone to hear, waiting until they were all gathered.

"You know," he began, "that we have Jacob Black, Riley Biers, and Demetri Salvatore in our hands. We also all know the crimes they have committed and the deaths their actions have caused. Caius Volturi and Paul Lahote lost their lives by our hands, self defense or not. The problem we are now faced with is, what do we do with them now?"

"Death," a voice in the crowd shouted out. "That's the only answer."

"Do we have that right?" another voice answered, echoing my sentiments.

"It's what they deserve," another voice called. Other voices joined in, an equal number on each side; those for and those against.

"You can't do this to us," Riley shouted out from his position, prone beside a tree, tied to it and his cohorts.

Jasper stepped forward and held up his hands until the group was quiet. "There's a part of me that agrees with those of you who feel that their deaths are deserved and necessary, but the fact remains that we are still American citizens and as such we should uphold the US laws."

Jeers and shouts from the group greeted his words and the anger from them swelled throughout the clearing until Edward stepped forward. "We cannot be both judge and jury. That requires impartiality, which none of us have. If we condemn them to death, how does that make us any better than they are?"

"Well, why should we allow them to live; wasting our food on them. What if they get free? What's to stop them from killing the rest of us? We have seen their faces, we know their names. They can't afford to let us live." Alec's words had a profound effect on the group and silenced most of the protests for letting them live.

"Whatever the cost to us, they are still entitled to a proper trial. I can't condone what would be cold-blooded murder, no matter what they've done. That's for a court of law to decide, and we certainly do not have the right to take a life for what they might do in the future."

Edward's words also had an effect but there was no resolution to be had for now.

With no decisions forthcoming, James stepped forward once again. "Okay, for now we can only keep them tied and guarded. Understand this." He stopped until he had the attention of every individual. "There will be no vigilanté action. They are to be left alone. Is that clear?" His glare was for Alec, though I doubted he would ever have the balls to kill someone, especially in cold blood, no matter what words escaped his mouth.

I looked around at the group, trying to assess who would be able to do that, and vowed that we would keep an eye on everyone, just in case. The idea of any one of our little group being capable of what amounted to cold-blooded murder was hard to swallow and a sobering thought. I couldn't imagine any of us wanting to kill anyone, but you could never really tell what was in a person's mind.

For the rest of the day, I went about my usual tasks, except for entertaining Jacob. Despite the relief I felt at Edward being okay, I checked him for concussion. I also looked in on Emily again, who seemed to be uncomfortable. I guessed that the stress of the last week was getting to her and I was pretty sure that she would have her baby sooner rather than later. I decided to keep that little gem to myself; I didn't want to give her anything else to worry about but reminded myself to search out Sam and let him know.

I shared lunch with her while Edward and Jasper were working with Garrett, Liam, and Ben who were digging three graves. I wondered how many more we would lose before we were rescued, which brought me right back to thinking about what we should do with Jacob, Riley, and Demetri. There were the usual cuts and grazes from those using the slimmer leaves to weave bedding and mats and I was glad everyone was taking those things seriously; they could so easily turn into life threatening situations if not taken care of properly.

Alice avoided me totally, which was just as well, as I was furious with her actions; all of them. It was about time she thought before she acted instead of putting everyone in danger. I knew in the back of my head that it wasn't all her fault, of course, but she did tend to speak and act before she engaged her brain, and that was a dangerous combination.

As the sun went down the usual evening noises filled the camp. I could hear Jacob complaining and demanding his rights. As if he had ever thought about our rights when he and his friends took control of that plane, inviting gunfire that eventually brought us down in the ocean. I was angry at all of them and part of me was glad Caius and Paul were dead and equally wished the same on Jacob, Riley, and Demetri.

Night fell and each shelter built and lit their small fire, encircled by stones. It wasn't that it was particularly cold, just that the fires held back the darkness and created comfort in a strange place. Jasper and Garrett were on guard duty right now, although I wondered how long we could keep that up; a week, a month? What if it was longer than that until we were rescued? What if it never happened?

I shook off those thoughts as Edward returned from washing up at the waterfall. It was lacking in privacy but Felix and Mike had rigged up a shelter designed by Mark, our resident history teacher, which helped with that and most individuals showering under the waterfall in their underwear. I watched as droplets of water dripped from his hair and slowly made their way down his torso into his shorts. He was fascinating to me and I desired him above anything I had felt before; what I had felt for Jordan didn't even touch what I felt for Edward and I had only known him for a handful of weeks.

His eyes caught mine, the low light remaining from the fire. "Like what you see?" he smirked. I felt my face flush but refused to drop my eyes.

"I do," were the only words I uttered as he knelt on the palm fronds which made up our bedding. I had felt guilty before that we had our own shelter when others had to share with two or three others, but now I was glad we were on our own.

My arms slid around his neck, tangling in the shorter hairs on the back of his neck and I felt the goosebumps rise along his skin. It thrilled me that I had that effect on him, as he had on me. His lips met mine, his body relaxing into my embrace as his arms slid underneath me and gathered me to his chest, holding me tightly.

Eventually, even though I didn't want to stop, I had to move my lips away from his to take a breath but he continued to rain wet kisses along my jaw and down my neck, covering every inch of the skin not covered by my cami top. I felt how hard he was against my hip and wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone, ever.

His hands roamed down my sides and along the lower edge of my cami, sliding from side to side between my hip bones, dipping under the waistband of my shorts every now and then. His touch set me on fire, starting a throbbing between my legs. My eyes closed as his hand drifted upwards, taking my cami with it, my breath stuttering and catching in my throat as he bared my breasts and his palm engulfed me in it's heat. I could feel my nipples harden under his touch, my back arching involuntarily, asking for more and harder.

Lowering his head, he caught one nipple between his lips, his tongue flicking across the bud while his finger and thumb pinched and pulled at the other until I was writhing under him. His actions drew a straight line directly to my clit, inducing a throb which beat at the same rate as my heart.

His lips and fingers changed places, eliciting a low moan from the back of my throat, encouraging him to keep going. My hands, which had been tangled in his hair, scraped down his bare back and into the waistband of his shorts and I took advantage of the gap he had opened up between us, sliding my hands from there to the front. I felt the muscles under the skin of his belly contract and his inhaled breath created a space between his skin and the cloth, which allowed my hand to slip inside just enough to touch the head of his cock with the back of my fingers.

In retaliation, his hand drifted down to my shorts and flicked the button undone, pulling at the material until the zip slid down, allowing his hand to slide inside. Looking at me he whispered, "Is this okay?" to which I managed to nod a yes. His fingers moved under the waistband of my panties and he brushed the skin between my hips and down toward my pubic bone; it was now my turn to inhale sharply.

We relaxed and lay back on the woven mats, Edward settling on top of me. His movements ceased for a minute or two until I wriggled under him, encouraging him to continue and pushed him a little until he was lying beside me. I now had room to undo the the zipper to his shorts and slide my hands into his boxers. My fingers met the hard, hot heaviness of his cock and wrapped themselves around its full thickness, moving up to the head, swirling the pre-cum with my thumb and returning to its base.

A low groan poured from his throat and his body arched into my hand before his hand slid into the back of my shorts, pushing them down over my hips. Kicking them far enough down my legs until I could push them off over my feet, my legs parted in an invitation for him to touch me again.

His lips met mine at the same time as his fingers slid back into my panties, circling my clit once and then twice before dipping inside me, gathering the wetness there and spreading it enough to lubricate his fingers against my clit. Rolling toward him, I lifted my leg over his hip, opening myself up more to his ministrations, my hand never stopping sliding up and down his cock and even squeezing harder. Adding another finger inside me, his thumb continued to rub over my clit until I could feel the heat begin to build from the inside.

My hips began to move against his hand, as his did against mine, each of us now chasing that pinnacle. His lips found mine again in a bruising kiss, his tongue in my mouth keeping time with his fingers. I wanted him inside me but didn't want him to stop what he was doing to me with his fingers and couldn't find the breath to speak, even when his lips left mine and travelled down my neck to take a nipple into his mouth.

Almost mindless with pleasure, my hips rolling against his hand, I begged, "Don't stop, please, Edward…" I gasped into his open mouth as my orgasm blossomed in a bloom of heat, travelling outward to every extremity, curling my toes and causing every muscle in my body to tense and quiver.

"Oh God, oh God, oh my fucking God," I babbled once I could actually breathe again. I realized my hand had stopped moving and was clenching around his cock. It took me a minute to be capable of any movement, eventually pumping my hand up and over the head and down to the base, moving my hand faster, determined to make him cum, too. Within minutes, he was once again almost rutting against my fingers, when his hand brushed the underside of my arm and took it above my head where he held it tightly against the ground.

Quickly, he shifted his body over mine as I rolled onto my back, reluctantly letting him go. He settled between my legs, his cock now only covered by his boxers and I was so wet by now, that my panties were not much of a barrier, allowing just the right amount of friction for his cock to slide over my clit again and again. It didn't take long for me to be right back on the edge again as Edward's movements became more erratic. Sweat gathered between the skin on his chest and mine and before I knew it a second orgasm burst unexpectedly over me, firing every nerve ending, my heart thundering and keeping time with his. Grunting, Edward thrust one more time before he stilled and I felt him pulse against me; the heat of his cum leaking through the cotton of his boxers.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and propped his body up on his elbows so his full weight didn't crush me and then dropped his head to nestle in the crook of my neck, his hot breath pulling goosebumps from my skin with each exhale.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, once his breathing had evened out.

"Well, I'm not," I snorted, a little offended that he thought I wasn't as involved as he. "What are you sorry for?"

"I should have stopped when I realized we had no protection; we've never even brushed on the safe sex talk but I just didn't want to stop." He lifted his head and kissed me hard. "I didn't think a baby would be a good idea at this point," he grinned. "Not that I'm against children, you understand."

There was silence for a few minutes while I considered what he'd said. "Thank you. It was actually the furthest thing from my thoughts, though it shouldn't have been, I know. I wanted to cum so badly, I couldn't think at all, rationally or otherwise."

Edward rolled to one side of me and immediately drew me into his warm embrace, allowing me to hide my slightly embarrassed face in his body after my blunt confession. His hands brushed over my shoulders and down my back, soothing me, showing me that he understood.

We were both sticky now. There was no way I would be able to sleep like that and I'm sure Edward would like the chance to clean up, too. Thankfully, the camp was quiet and no one was around to see us make our way back to the showers, except of course, Jacob, whose glaring eyes followed us.

Fifteen minutes later, we were back in the shelter and I was snuggled into his arms, my back against his chest. Determined that next time we would have nothing stopping us, I cleared my throat and spoke, glad that he was unable to see the blush on my face. "For your information, I had the shot just before we left home and I think it's been five weeks so we're good for a while yet. I'm clean, too. I was tested after Jordan and I split when I found out he'd been cheating on me."

His amused voice spoke in the now almost complete darkness. "I'm good, too, I've not had a relationship in a while, I was tested after the last one and have always used a condom, so next time we'll be good to go."

"Oh, there will be a next time, will there?"

"If you want there to be, yes."

"I definitely do," I giggled. "What about you?"

"You don't need to ask. Of course, I want to."

I lay there listening to the small sounds of the camp, drifting into sleep, when I remembered Heidi's words to not waste time. "Edward, are you still awake?"

"Hmm, yes."

"Earlier today, before Heidi died, she asked me to tell her parents she loved them." I paused for a moment, gathering my courage. "She also said I shouldn't waste time, so I have to tell you something. You don't have to say anything; I just wanted you to know that … I love you."

There were a few moments of silence and then his arms tightened around me. "I love you, too, Bella."

** Skyjacked **


	21. Chapter 20 Escape

**Skyjacked**

Extra AN: This is a replacement chapter not a new one and I have to thank princeselisa, who picked up an error. Paul did indeed die and it was Alec who was helping them get onto the raft.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say this week. Old job winding down and I go on vacation in less than a week for 3 weeks and then I'm back to my new job.**

 **My thanks to SarcasticBimbo and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for their stellar work on this chapter, which I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do have another chapter waiting for next week and another half done but after that I'm completed ones.**

 **Next week, I'll upload a day or so early, and since my mum has no internet where she lives, it's likely there will be a short break.**

 **I will, however, use my time wisely and get writing!**

 **Also, as always, my thanks to my reviewers who faithfully comment despite my epic fail in answering, and also to my followers and favoriters.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns the characters I'm playing with and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just thankful for her dreams.**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 20 -** **Escape**

 **Edward**

I awoke by degrees, becoming aware of the warmth of Bella's body in front of mine. Light was only just beginning to seep into the shelter as the sky lightened in preparation for the day to come. Bella had rolled over at some point in the night, her back to my chest, her backside nestled in the cradle of my hips.

Being an early riser, I knew Bella would be awake soon but for the moment, I was reluctant to do anything to disturb the tranquility. She felt so good to me and I realized that the words we had exchanged last night were the truest I had ever spoken. All we had to do now was to survive this time here and see where it took us.

I drifted for a while, half listening to the sounds of the camp awakening and before long, Bella, too, was stirring, her breathing changing to tell me she would be awake soon. Still unwilling to move, I pulled her closer to me, groaning softly when she wriggled against me. Turning in my arms, she snuggled closer to my body, her hot breath drifting over my bare skin.

"Hmmm," she sighed. "Do we have to get up today?"

"There's nothing I would like more than to spend the whole day in bed with you, but I don't think anyone will let us, do you?" Lifting her chin, I brushed my lips over hers, before adding more pressure.

Bella lifted her arms, curling them over my shoulders for her fingers to tangle in the hair at the back of my neck. Goosebumps chased each other down my torso and my cock hardened as she pressed herself even closer to me, fire running through my veins.

Some minutes later, Jasper's voice sounded from outside the shelter. "Edward, can we meet as soon as you're done with breakfast, please? We need to make some decisions about Jacob and the others."

I sighed and answered. "Be there in about half an hour, Jazz."

"I guess it's been decided for us," Bella giggled, not making any move to get up. Instead, she slung her leg over my hip and rubbed herself against me, returning her lips to mine.

Dragging my lips away from hers so I could breathe, I slid my hand between us and cupped her heat, really wanting to carry on from where we left off last night. Encouraged by her movements, I slid her panties to one side and stroked her clit with the back of my fingers, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her.

"That's just mean," she whispered breathily, bucking against my hand. "You know we can't continue; Jazz will be back if we don't appear soon."

Sighing, I stood and held out my hand to pull Bella to her feet, and together we made our way to the bathing area next to the waterfall. The day was early as yet and the sun had not risen over the trees. I could hear sounds from the kitchen where Chelsea and Charlotte would no doubt be beginning to prepare breakfast as Bella and I crossed the newly created log bridge to the other side of the pool. It wasn't in use, so we piled the clean clothing we had brought with us on one side away from the spray and slid into the water, gasping at its coolness. It was in permanent shadow so never really heated, although it was fed from the warm pool of water on the other side of the waterfall.

It was too cold to stay in the water for too long, despite the warmth of the air, so we made quick use of the water to wash up and brush our teeth. Both Bella and I, being the 'always prepared' individuals we had grown up to be, had a small towel and washing items in our backpacks that we had managed to grab and bring with us from the plane.

Having returned our things to the shelter, we walked across the camp to the kitchen to grab breakfast and then made our way to the head shelter, where Jasper sat eating his food. Garrett and James were with him and no one spoke while we all finished eating. Sam joined us shortly after.

It was destined to be an uncomfortable talk and Jasper was the first to speak. "Okay, after that meeting yesterday, we have to decide what to do with Black, Riley, and Demetri."

I decided to make a stand here and now. "I know that there are a few out there," I pointed in the direction of the center of the camp, "who are shouting that we should kill them, but we cannot condone what would be cold blooded murder. We don't have that right, it cannot be justified under US law or morality, and we are hardly an unbiased or impartial jury."

Bella spoke next. "I totally agree with Edward and repeat what I said yesterday. They haven't murdered anyone, even if their actions have resulted in indirect deaths."

"It might not be much, but if anything, we are the murderers now that Paul and Caius are gone, even if they were both self-defense." Garrett made a valid point and no one had an argument for him.

My mind flicked back over Eric, Tyler, and more recently Shelly, and the guilt over my part of the reason for their deaths. Cerebrally, I knew there was nothing I could have done to change the outcome of each, but emotionally, it was hard to let go of that guilt. I zoned out for a moment and Bella's voice brought me back to the discussion. "I know Heidi was hit by a bullet from Paul's gun, but the others shouldn't be scapegoats for his actions now that they're both gone."

"Alec, surprisingly enough, had a valid point that any one of us could identify them, which could cause problems in the future, but there's no way we can judge them on what they might do, no matter what anyone says." James was adamant that we could not be judge and jury.

"Unfortunately, that does leave us in a difficult position, doesn't it?" Jasper said. "What the hell do we do with them? We can keep them tied up, but for how long? We have no idea when we are likely to be rescued and making them part of our camp strikes me as inviting danger. We'd have to watch them all of the time, especially Black, who seems to think he has a right to Bella."

I growled at the thought of his hands on her, knowing that he didn't particularly care if she was willing or not. Her hand on my arm brought me back to the present, her smile soothing my emotions.

"There could be another option," Sam spoke hesitantly. "We could always force them to leave on their own raft, giving them enough supplies to keep them going for a few weeks. I'm pretty sure they had no idea we were here and probably just stopped to see what they could find. I've had a look at it and it's reasonably sound, but they arrived here with nothing; no food or water. Maybe they intended to stay here, maybe they were just passing and trying to get to a larger island, we don't know."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. "How do we make sure they stay away? What's to stop them from coming back?" I questioned. "And more to the point, why can't we do just that; use the raft to send three or four of our own to find another island, maybe an inhabited one?"

"Who would go?" Bella asked. "No matter who was chosen it will cause dissension because everyone would think they had a right to go. Those left behind would survive, of course, but we would worry for those who left, always wondering if they were safe. Isn't it better for us to stick together? Anything could happen out there." I could see the fear on her face as she contemplated who might be sent out into the ocean, knowing that I would be in that line-up.

Jasper stood to stretch. "Not to mention we would still have to deal with Jacob and the others somehow if we decided to use the raft ourselves. As Bella says, we'd likely as not have a riot on our hands in choosing who would go." He stopped speaking and paced before adding, "On the other hand, if we forced them to leave, we would still have to keep lookouts everywhere, at all times; we just wouldn't have enough backup to keep them off the island if they chose to return."

"If they returned, they'd have no weapons and with three of them, the chance of them being able to overwhelm us again would be pretty slim. The only reason they managed it before was because we weren't expecting them. If it happened again we would be better prepared," Garrett added to the discussion.

No one had anything else to add at the moment and both Jasper and Sam were dog tired after being on the last watch. "Well, for now, we should leave it as it is and maybe talk to the rest of the camp about what we should do. They have as much right as we do to make any decisions."

Jasper yawned widely and I added, "Jazz, why don't you get some rest, and you, Sam, and I'll wake you after lunch. Maybe we can set up a group meeting later this afternoon?" I suggested.

Agreeing with me, Jasper yawned again and left the shelter, heading toward the one next door. Sam followed and headed out to see Emily and said he would let Bella know if she needed anything.

Later that day, the camp discussion had no conclusions; no one thought Black and the others should be entitled to leave and any talk of a group of us doing the same led to raised voices and arguments. Of course, almost everyone thought they had the right to go, even though the fact was that only those who had the best chance of survival would be considered.

After a compromise between throwing Paul and Caius' bodies off the cliff into the ocean and their burial with Heidi and Shelly, it was decided that they would both be buried further away from the camp. Nobody wanted them anywhere near either of the girls and everyone said they didn't deserve it. All through that afternoon, people had taken turns at digging those three graves.

As the sun set, Heidi was wrapped in palm fronds and laid to rest next to Shelly. It was the quietest the camp had been all day and even Black, Riley, and Demetri were talking quietly.

James said a few words as she was lowered into the earth and each of us had the opportunity to speak. Heidi was well known and liked by everyone and she was a great loss. It also brought home to us that our lives were not only intricately bound to each other but that there were dangers that we had to be looking out for; we had to band together if we were to make it out of this situation.

As the darkness infiltrated the camp, the group of mourners broke apart, each returning to their tasks or to their shelters. Bella and I walked slowly toward ours, holding hands, the electricity between us alive and humming. There was no need for us to speak and all of my attention was drawn to her, which is why the blow to the back of my head took me by surprise.

Some sort of sixth sense must have warned me, however, as it glanced off when I moved sharply to one side. I had no doubt that had it hit straight on, I would have been down and out for the count. Bella's short scream was cut off and out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Demetri with his hand over her mouth and arm around her waist, dragging her toward the trees.

I knew that if he managed to get away and I didn't, Bella was done for; I could see their plan clearly in my head. They were going for the raft and they would take her with them. My anger at Black tripled in one second and I turned to find his angry face sneering at me.

As always, he had to open his mouth. "I told you she would be mine, Cullen. While you were away, she loved my touch; couldn't wait to visit me every day."

My eyes narrowed and I tried not to be drawn by his words, knowing that the last thing Bella would have done would be to encourage him.

"She came to me yesterday, did you know? Cuddling up to me on my lap. It wouldn't have been long before she was in my bed and I would have shown her such a good time she'd be coming with me—in more ways than one." His laugh grated on me as the picture of him and Bella invaded my mind. I knew she would have done whatever was necessary that morning to make sure we had our chance, so he was exaggerating, but it didn't help my anger and I threw myself at him, taking him to the ground.

He was taller than me and outweighed me by a fair few pounds but my anger lent me strength and I battered him with my fists, blood beginning to flow. In the back of my mind, I knew I had to finish this quickly and make sure that they didn't leave the island. I hoped that the noise would bring me some help soon as I felt Black push back against me. Before long, positions were reversed with his weight on my chest. My memory of this same thing happening on the plane flashed through my mind and I was aware that it had been Bella's interference that had made all the difference.

"You have no idea who you've messed with, Cullen. Aro will not be pleased when he hears about how you killed his brother; he will have his revenge somehow, someday." Jacob was slowly winning, his hands now around my throat. As my vision began to fade, I prayed that the noise of our fight would bring someone. Vaguely I heard a shout from the camp but I was too busy fighting for my life; Black wouldn't hesitate to take it.

Black must have heard it, too, and thankfully the pressure on my throat eased and I could breathe again. My vision returned just as he rose to his feet. I couldn't totally avoid the boot coming my way but flinching backwards caused the blow to hit my ribs instead of my head.

I watched him from my hands and knees as he grabbed my gun, which had come loose from my waistband, and then disappeared down the trail toward the beach and staggered quickly to my feet. Surprised that he hadn't shot me, I shouted to Jasper, pointing toward the trail, and he led the way as we flew as fast as we could toward the beach. I could hear Black stumbling in front of us and thanked the Lord that I knew this trail far better than he did as I renewed my efforts to catch up with him.

As we ran, my mind flew over the possibilities; someone had to have helped them and I would bet on Alec at the very least and maybe Laurent, since he and Alec were always together. That meant that there were possibly five of them against two of us. Felix had volunteered to watch the raft earlier knowing that Alec was disgruntled enough about the discussions over who would be leaving the island and I wouldn't have put it past him to be involved.

Bursting out of the palms onto the beach, I watched as Demetri dragged Bella over the side of the raft. Felix was already lying on the ground, though at this point I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead; I only knew that made the odds against us greater.

"Get moving," Black yelled at Alec and Riley, who were pushing the raft deeper into the water. As I suspected, Alec was doing his best to help them; fucking traitor. I knew he was a loud mouth but I never suspected he would betray us in this way. Laurent was on his knees at the edge of the water, watching as Alec and Black raced toward the raft.

Furiously, I pushed myself harder, slowly gaining ground on Black; for a big fucker, he was fast, but I was determined Bella would not be going with them and if necessary Black would not survive if that was what it took to keep her safe.

Jasper raised his gun. "Stop right there or I _will_ shoot you."

I didn't know who he was talking to but it deterred none of them. Alec and Riley were now waist deep in the water as the raft drew away from us faster, taken by the outgoing tide. Black and Alec were now both in the water. I continued to run, hoping that something would stop them, while Jasper stood still and aimed; watching as Demetri dropped out of sight, freeing Bella for the moment.

Alec was lagging behind, but Black, who had managed to reach the raft, pulled himself over the side just after Riley, who had already managed to get himself over the side; disappearing out of sight into the bottom of the raft. Two seconds later, Riley stood and my blood ran cold as I saw the gun in his hand. He fired, and Alec's scream echoed into the night and he sank beneath the waves.

 _Saved me the job,_ my mind said as I leapt into the water, praying I would somehow manage to reach them before they were out of my range. Jasper was shooting from the water's edge, keeping Black and Riley down, hopefully enough to deter them from trying to shoot me.

Neither one of them paid any attention to Bella, and I had no idea if Demetri was dead or only injured. She had seen, just as I had, that the raft was pulling away faster as the strength of the tide dragged it away quicker than I could swim.

"Bella," I shouted. "Jump."

With my heart in my mouth, I watched as understanding of the danger she was in flooded her face. If she waited too long, she would be in danger of being out too far and both she and I knew that if Black managed to take her off the island, I might never find her again. Understanding turned to determination and she quickly stepped up on the the side of the raft and launched herself into the water.

Black's enraged scream told me he had seen her jump and I could hear him yelling at Riley, encouraging him to paddle in her direction. Fear lent speed to my arms and legs as I began to swim in her direction. Under the bright moonlight, I could see Bella struggling to stay afloat with her hands still tied, her head dipping below the waves too often for my liking.

Losing sight of her for a few minutes terrified me until I realized that the tide was on the turn, the waves increasing in height and hiding her from view.

"Edward," I heard Bella's voice closer to me than I expected and I renewed my efforts to get to her long before Black. I knew how much he wanted her and that his pursuit would persist so I was happy to finally hear him tell Riley to head out.

Within minutes I reached Bella, who looked exhausted but had managed to get herself floating on her back. I had nothing with which to cut the rope that tied her hands and I could see that she was growing increasingly tired.

Unable to stand because the water was too deep, I moved behind her, speaking quietly in her ear. "Hang on, Bella. I'm going to tow you back toward the beach, so keep still, it won't take long." The closer we got to the beach, the smaller the waves were and eventually we were both able to stand and stagger from the water onto the sand.

Jasper squatted silently beside Bella and cut the ropes on her wrists, hugging her tightly and whispering something in her ear to which she nodded. Getting to my hands and knees, I crawled to her and pulled her into my arms; the heat from her tears wetting my shirt.

When her sobs slowed and I felt her relax against me, I asked, "Did he hurt you, Bella?"

"No, Demetri just tied my hands and slung me over his shoulder." Her voice broke. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't get there in time."

"Shh, don't think about that now, I would have followed somehow, my Bella. You're safe now and they're gone." I hugged her tightly, watching as Garrett and Sam, who had followed us from the camp, picked up Felix between them and left the beach.

Jasper squatted beside us as Bella got herself under control again. "Jacob has food supplies and one of our desalinators. Alec brought all of it, the traitor. He even took the emergency fuel we had." Her voice was bitter. "He was the one who cut the ropes on Jacob, Riley and Demetri. I heard him say he wanted off the island and that he would do whatever it took to go with them." She stopped for a minute. "I'm glad he's dead." Her voice was small and quiet.

"I understand, Bella, and it's probably for the best, so there's no need for you to feel guilty for feeling that." Jasper's voice was calm and soothing. "Let's get back to camp."

"How's Felix?" I asked.

"He'll be okay. Just a nasty bump on the head. See you back there." Jasper smiled faintly and headed away from the beach to the trail.

Bella stood stiffly in front of me, the exhaustion clear on her face. Stepping toward her, I lifted her into my arms. "Come on, let's go. We should get rid of the salt and sand and you look like you need some sleep."

Without a word, she leaned into me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she buried her face against me. Slowly, we climbed the trail toward the camp, finding everyone awake and gathered in the center around the main fire.

Bella didn't lift her head, so I nodded as we passed them on our way to the waterfall. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I said, sitting her on the side of the pool behind the waterfall. It took me only a few minutes to get back to our shelter and grab some towels, clothes and toiletries before returning.

Bella had taken off her shorts and t-shirt and slipped into the water, sitting neck deep in its coolness. Removing my clothes as quickly, I slipped in behind her, wetting her hair, washing and rinsing it, before she spoke.

"I didn't thank you for coming after me, Edward."

"There's no need, I couldn't have let him take you." Turning her body to face mine, I whispered, "I'll always be there for you."

Straddling my lap, she flung her arms around my neck, her hot center rubbing up against me. My eyes rolled back in my head at the inappropriate reaction but I couldn't help it. I wanted her in every way.

Once again her tears branded me over my heart. "I'm not a weepy person, Edward, I'm really not, but I was absolutely terrified I'd never see you again."

"I know, Bella. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met and it isn't surprising that after all you've been through with Black, it's become too much. Everyone needs to let go and I promise that no matter what happens between us, I will always protect you."

As her tears died away, her movements against me became more pronounced. "Come on, you need to rest," I said, trying to keep in mind that Bella had just been through a traumatic experience. Standing, we separated to dry off and put on clean clothes and made our way back to our shelter.

Chelsea followed us across the camp, handing us a bowl of food each as we had missed the evening meal, and even though I could see Bella was exhausted, I encouraged her to eat a little. Before too long the events of the past few days were catching up with both of us, and as the fire outside our shelter died down to a faint glow we settled down, her back to my chest as we had done every night since we made it to the island.

Someone had thoughtfully placed one of the thermal blankets over the woven palm fronds that made up the bedding, probably thinking that Bella would be in some kind of shock. We curled up close together and I pulled the blanket up over us despite the warmth of the night.

Within minutes, her breathing had evened out and she was asleep, but my mind was too active as it sped over each thing that had happened. Black's surprise attack, Demetri disappearing into the dark, his heavy hands around Bella, the raft moving ever further away from me, the gunshots fired into the darkness, lit only by the moonlight. I felt again, the terror as all my efforts at fighting the water to get close enough to rescue her, came to nothing and my fear that Black would take her away.

Pulling Bella closer to me, I rested my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, grounding myself; reassuring myself that she was still with me. She was so brave and trusted me when she jumped over the side of the raft, but I could have so easily lost her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that somehow our future would be together, though there was a lot that could happen between now and then. I must have drifted off when a sound brought be back to full wakefulness. It couldn't have been for long as the fire was still alight.

Bella had turned so she was facing me, her head buried against my chest and when the sound came again, I realized it was coming from her; small sounds of distress. I looked down expecting to see her eyes open but she was still asleep, in the grip of a nightmare. Even in her sleep, tears leaked from the corner of her eye, wetting my chest.

"Help me, Edward. Don't leave me, please." I hugged her tighter to me, hoping that the feel of my arms around her would help calm her and stop the dream. "No, Jacob, no. Please, don't hurt him."

Her words and the absolute fear in her voice tore at my heart and I couldn't listen any more. Lowering my face to hers, I kissed the top of her head, her forehead, and eyelids gently and pulled her closer to my body as if somehow I could protect her from her dreams. "Shh, my Bella. It's okay, I'm here. Shhh, I'll always be here."

My hands moved over the skin on her back, rubbing and soothing. After a few minutes, I heard her breath catch and knew she was awake. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

Instead of answering, she kissed the underside of my jaw and down over my collarbone, eliciting a shiver of desire. Hitching her leg over my hip, I could feel her heat against my hard cock but despite how much I wanted her right then, I knew she was in a vulnerable state. I couldn't take advantage of her, no matter what I wanted, so instead I searched out her mouth, kissing her hard and letting her know that it wasn't rejection that stopped me.

After an initial hesitation, she accepted my wordless apology for not giving in right now, and kissed me back just as hard, her nails scraping down the skin on my back. Hissing in pleasure-pain, I acknowledged her desire, my kisses promising _later_.

** Skyjacked **


	22. Chapter 21 Connecting

**AN: Early posting because I will be in Spain by this time tomorrow and my mum has no internet. There will be a gap since I won't be back until July 13th so read and enjoy.**

 **I'll be the one sitting in the sun, writing away, trying my best to get a couple more chapters ready for my beta, SarcasticBimbo.**

 **My thanks to my reviewers; love you all.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just love Edward**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Bella - Connecting**

I came awake, aware only of the warmth of Edward enfolding me. His breathing was deep and regular, telling me he was still asleep, a fact confirmed when I looked up at him from within the circle of his arms. His face was clear of the usual worry he carried when he was awake and I couldn't resist touching him, marveling at the difference between the new stubble covering his chin and the softness of his cheeks above.

So taken with my exploration of the feel of his skin and the shape of his face, I didn't notice the change in his breathing as he rose from sleep. His green eyes flicked open, catching mine in their gaze. A soft smile produced small crinkles at the corners of those eyes and, stretching my neck, I couldn't resist kissing those lips, they were so soft and inviting.

He returned the pressure, pulling me closer to his body where I could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed up against me, and I lifted my leg over his hip, widening the space he fit so well.

"Hmmm," he groaned and buried his face in my hair, nipping at my earlobe and planting wet kisses down my throat and along my collarbone. "I'd love nothing better than to spend all day with you in here, doing unspeakably dirty things to you, but …" He pulled away and planted a light kiss on my lips. "Unfortunately, I need to meet with Jasper and James to work out what those fuckers took and to make plans to replace whatever we can, and we need to finish checking out the rest of the island."

He pulled away from me, leaving me pouting; not something I would normally even think of doing but somehow unable to resist playing with him. "I know," I whined. "I have things to do, too, though I'd rather do you, including dirty things." I laughed aloud at the expression on his face. "So, later then?" I smiled to soften the fact that we were likely to be apart for most of the day.

"Yes, minx. Come on, let's shower. Good thing there isn't any hot water to run out." He stood and held out his hand to pull me to my feet and we gathered our things, heading to the waterfall shower hand in hand, after which we separated to go about the tasks for today.

Heading over to Emily's, I caught sight of Alice standing outside the shelter she shared with Jessica, Lauren, and Nancy, looking directly at me. I was so not in the mood for her this morning, so I kept my head down, ignoring her, and met Emily at the entrance to her shelter. I had no doubt that Alice would face me sometime, but right now I would put it off as long as I could.

"How are you this morning, Emily? You look well." I smiled as I asked her the same question I did every morning.

"I'm fine, Bella, but what about you?" She took my hand and drew me down on the rocks placed around the fire-pit, while she leaned back against the central tree. "Sam told me what happened last night. Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?"

Her innocent query brought my emotions to the surface and I buried my head in my hands, the tears dripping from between my fingers. "It's okay, Bella," Emily murmured as her arms came around me. "It must have been awful for you. Do you want me to get Edward?"

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed my face and looked up. "No, there's no need, Emily, thank you. I'll be okay, it's probably just a bit of delayed shock. They didn't hurt me, other than tying my wrists, but I was so afraid that they would get out of the lagoon and take me with them. I knew that if they managed that it was very likely I wouldn't set eyes on Edward ever again, not to mention what Jacob so clearly wanted." A few more tears fell but it felt cathartic to actually let my worst fears into the open.

"Thank you, Emily," I repeated, feeling a whole lot better after the cleansing tears. "Now, I want to know how you are. It's thirty-two weeks, isn't it? Any pain or Braxton Hicks contractions?"

"Yes, only eight weeks to go now. I've had a few mild twinges, which I would think are those contractions, but they're fairly mild and only last a few seconds. There's no regularity to them." She stopped for a minute and bit her lip. "I'm scared, Bella. The plan was to have this baby, our baby girl, in the hospital, with plenty of pain relief," she added with a small laugh. "But that's all changed now. It will be alright, won't it?"

It was my turn to hug her. "I will do everything in my power to make sure it is, Emily, I promise. There's no reason to suspect anything will go wrong and women have been having babies for thousands of years without anything other than the help of those around them. It will be fine."

It took a little time for Emily to calm down, while I reminded her that resting during the day, eating well and getting plenty of sleep was the best way to ensure she was as good as possible before the baby arrived. We eventually left the shelter and headed over to the 'kitchen' to find breakfast, stopping every few feet for people to ask how I was and to show their appreciation that Jacob hadn't managed to take me off the island.

No one mentioned Alec so I assumed that his body had not yet been found or washed up on the beach and I don't think anyone other than Irina was particularly sorry to see him go. Felix, on the other hand, had become a welcome fixture in the camp and had thrown himself into helping out wherever he could.

My next stop was Felix. I'd been too out of it last night to see to him and now that Heidi was gone, I hoped that someone had checked on him. Making my way across the camp, I was stopped by Mike who was on his way out to join a fishing expedition.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine, I think, or at least that's what he tells me. Maybe you can get more information from the stubborn ass. I did check on him a couple of times, but getting wacked over the head certainly hasn't changed that," he laughed and headed off to meet up with Jessica, raising his hand as as walked away.

I stepped into the cool interior of the shared shelter, which was empty of anyone other than the prone form of Felix. Seth was probably off hunting with Sam. I kneeled down beside him and put my hand over his forehead to test for fever.

Starting awake, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He groaned and laid back down again, closing his eyes, swallowing hard.

"Sorry, Bella, I just can't get up right now. My head is killing me."

"Where did they hit you, Felix?" I asked, noting the green tinge to his face. "Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy? Any double vision or confusion?"

"The back of my head, and other than the massive headache, I've been a little nauseous on and off, but my vision is fine and I'm no more confused than usual." He tried to laugh and winced again.

"Since sitting up doesn't seem to be easy, can you roll to your side so I can check it out?" He slowly turned so I could reach the back of his head, finding that he had a small cut, which of course as head wounds are wont to do, bled a fair bit.

There was a small raised lump but no heat and he winced when I pressed on it. "How do you rate the pain, Felix, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest?"

"About a four, the headache a little more, but other than the nausea, as long as I stay reasonably still I don't feel too bad."

"That's good," I murmured. "I'm going to clean up the small cut and I have some steri-strips left so I can make sure the cut closes properly. Okay?"

He nodded his head and closed his eyes while I cleaned everything up. "All done now." I touched his arm. "I don't have many, but take these and there's another two for later. And no protests; I'm the nurse and I say you need them."

With no further argument, Felix swallowed the Advil and I assured him I would be back in a couple of hours to check on him and would continue to do so, despite his protests, until Mike returned. I left him to sleep for a little while and made my way over to the kitchen where I spent the next couple of hours talking to Bree, making sure she was feeling okay after the horror of Heidi's death.

I checked on Felix again, waking him to make sure he was still alright, and then spent a little time chatting with Chelsea, Maggie, and Charlotte as they prepared food for lunch. Mike, Jessica, and Angela returned from their fishing trip, followed by Mark, who seemed a little out of sorts and begged off lunch, returning to the shelter he shared with Seth and Mike. He brushed me off when I offered to come and check on him, telling me that he just hadn't slept well the previous night and all he needed was a rest and he'd be right as rain.

"Hey, Mike. Can you make sure you wake Felix every couple of hours and fetch me if something seems off, especially if you can't wake him. I don't think his skull is fractured, but I think he'll feel pretty bad for a few days."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll check on Felix and come get you if anything seems odd."

Lunchtime arrived and a few people sat around the unlit fire in the centre of the clearing. I felt Edward's body slide down behind mine. "How're you feeling, love?" he whispered, his lips close to my ear. My skin pebbled at the feel of his hot breath.

"I'm okay, Edward, thanks to you." He made me feel so good that I had to smile. "Did you find anything?" The words I left unspoken told him I was asking about Alec.

"Nothing, his body hasn't been washed up anywhere along the beach, so although we don't know that he's dead, I think that's the most likely outcome."

"I can't say I'm sorry; he was the bane of our existence but he didn't deserve to die that way," I whispered, feeling that I shouldn't be talking ill of the dead. "What about Laurent? Do we know if he was actually involved? He and Alec were pretty tight so it's not beyond the bounds of possibility that they were in it together, is it?"

"Unfortunately, yes, he was," Edward sighed. "The only thing on his side is that he came and confessed that he had been involved and that the bag Alec had right back at first landing held things he had stolen while we were on the raft. I have no idea what Alec thought he could do with those since he took them long before Jacob turned up here. I'm not sure he did either, but he was an opportunistic bastard and believed he deserved to be running the camp and in charge of decisions."

Jasper and Garrett, who were seated nearby, merely nodded.

For me, I wouldn't miss Alec at all, even though I was sorry for the way he died. Heidi, on the other hand, would be sorely missed. She had fast become a good friend in the short time we had known each other. Her sense of fun and her compassion made her the sort of person who was invaluable in the camp.

I hadn't known her or Shelly for long but both had become close friends. I know the whole camp missed Shelly; she was always bright and cheerful and had all the time in the world for anyone, but to me she had become like a trusted aunt or an older sister, and I had found that, in my mom's absence, I had a confidant; someone I could say anything to without fear of judgment.

It was to her I had first admitted that I felt more than platonic friendship for Edward and she in turn had encouraged me to follow my heart and after the death of two people I had come to love and my near miss at being separated from Edward, I was determined to live up to what amounted to a last request; that I tell Edward how I felt. We had come so close to losing each other and I didn't want to waste any more time.

Of course, I wasn't happy that two of the gang had lost their lives or that Alec had met an untimely end, but I couldn't help but be thankful that they hadn't done as much damage to us as they could have and that I was safe. The rest of the afternoon allowed me to relax and be thankful that Jacob hadn't succeeded in damaging us beyond repair and that despite his actions and those of his crew, we would still survive.

Laurent was noticeably absent from the noon meal although when Irina disappeared up to the lookout, I figured she was joining him up there for lunch. He had been very quiet and reticent since the attack last night but he would have to explain himself to James, Edward, and Jasper at some point; he had put all of us in danger in the same way as Alec had and deserved some sort of punishment—I just didn't know what, realistically, we could do.

"You're quiet," Edward's hot breath as he whispered in my ear gave me goosebumps. "What are you thinking so hard about? Hmm?"

I felt my face flush as the last thought on my mind had been his touch but managed to ignore the smirk my reaction produced. "Just about how much I miss Heidi and Shelly and how lucky I am that Jacob didn't manage to take me with him," I answered quietly.

"Try not to be too sad, Bella. Shelly knew what was happening and accepted it and Heidi would have gladly given her life to protect those kids. They were beautiful people with beautiful souls, and they will always be remembered," he murmured back, planting a light kiss under my ear, and I shivered in response.

With a quiet laugh, he kissed me again and stood. "I'll be back later, my love. Jasper and I have to meet with James and decide on what, if anything, we should do about Laurent. He did help them get away with enough supplies, including our small amount of fuel, even if he wasn't involved in the attempt to take you with them."

I stood and brushed the dirt off the seat of my shorts and slipped my hand in his as he made his way over toward the entrance to the shelter where James and Vicky were just finishing up lunch.

"Was he on the beach? I didn't see him so maybe he decided at the last minute that he didn't want to take a chance with them. There's no way of knowing if they will survive."

Jasper stepped out of the treeline just as Vicky stood and kissed James. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. Hey, guys, Bella. I'm off to see if the girls need any help with dinner and to make sure Jared and Bree aren't getting in anyone's way. See you at dinner." She grinned and waved as she headed off toward the kitchen.

I decided I wanted to hear what Laurent had to say so instead of returning to sit with the girls or make camp rounds to check on everyone, I asked if it was okay for me to sit in. James nodded okay and waved for the rest of us to sit down. There was a silence as we all sat in a circle.

James was the first to speak. "Laurent has admitted to me that he was part of the plan to free Jacob, Paul, and Demetri. He said he was on the beach that night and we have no idea whether he would have gone with them or not, but the fact is that he helped them with supplies. Everyone agree? Any thoughts? What should we do?"

"We're back in almost the same situation as we were with Jacob, Demetri, and Paul," Edward declared resolutely. "He hasn't killed anyone even if he was involved in a conspiracy that could have resulted in …" he paused for a second. "Bella being taken from us. It's definitely not a situation where we can take a life to protect the rest of the survivors; I honestly don't think he's a threat, just fucking stupid. We also can't reasonably imprison him for an indeterminate length of time given our circumstances."

"We know, Edward." Jasper scrubbed at his face with his hands. "The offense is nowhere near bad enough to even contemplate taking such drastic action and, truthfully, the rest of them were so much more dangerous than Laurent."

"And there's the fact that he didn't hurt anyone or help them much, other than to get them supplies," I added. "That has to mean he's not all bad, right? He even confessed before anyone approached him, didn't he?

"That's something and shows he is aware of his mistakes. He did help Alec steal one of the desalinators and the small amount of fuel we had from one of the emergency packs. We're lucky the filter on the other one was being cleaned or they would have gotten them both. I know we don't need the fuel right now and the loss of a desalinator isn't an emergency situation, but I can't help feeling that any loss might somehow compromise our survival." James's look was frustrated.

Speaking slowly, Edward said, "The only action we could take is to evict him from the camp. He deserves a chance to explain himself and to convince us that we should allow him to stay. I'm not sure we could evict him and that might cause more trouble than it's worth, but there's no harm in letting him believe that we would carry it out." He shrugged and looked around at the others.

When everyone nodded, Jasper got to his feet and left the shelter, returning in less than five minutes with a scared looking Laurent behind him.

"Explain yourself, Laurent. Why should we allow someone who seems to want to be somewhere else stay here with the rest of us true survivors?" James's voice was hard and showed no signs of leniency.

"You can't throw me out of the camp," Laurent put on a brave face but I could hear the fear in his voice. "I won't survive."

"That didn't concern you when you helped Jacob Black to our supplies, did it? Why is it so different now? You haven't made any efforts to fit in with the rest of us and help, so why should we listen to you?" James replied.

Laurent was silent for a few minutes and I could see the determination wash over his face and he straightened up from his slumped position in front of us. "I'll be totally honest with you," he started. "When Alec approached me with his plan to help Jacob to steal the raft back, he suggested that if I wanted to go along with him, I would have to do my part. He told me that in order for them to have the maximum chance of survival; they would need as much of the camp supplies as possible and the desalinators. I knew that any chance of us making it off the island and surviving long enough to reach anywhere was dependent on fresh water more than anything, so I helped him by taking what I could and moved them down to the beach before we cut them free. I made sure that the supplies were stashed in the raft the previous night. The food supplies were a bit of an afterthought, really, especially when I found out that Alec had appropriated a fishing kit and one of the medical kits."

"Bastards," Edward exclaimed. "Did you know that was missing, Bella?"

I shook my head. "The main one is still in our shelter. There are some smaller ones that are in other shelters but I haven't heard anyone complaining of anything missing."

"No, it was a small one," Laurent volunteered. "It turned out to be only a very basic one and I was supposed to go back and find yours but I changed my mind. Jacob assured me that they would just quietly leave and no one would get hurt. I didn't expect Jacob to turn violent, Bella," he murmured.

"When Demetri appeared on the beach with you, followed by Jacob, I was shocked. Jacob promised that no one would get hurt; they just wanted to take their chances. At that moment, I realized that if he was prepared to go back on his word about you, it was very possible that he might suddenly decide that either Alec, or me, or both of us were surplus to requirements and we would find ourselves feeding the fishes long before we reached any kind of safety. I grabbed at Alec and told him it wasn't right but said he didn't care and if I wasn't going to help to get the fuck out of the way. He swung his fist at me but I was too intent on getting back to the camp to fight him. I left him there and shot back up the trail. As it turned out," he mused, "I was right and Alec paid the price before they even left the shore."

He stopped speaking as if he was trying to decide on whether to add something to what he had already said.

James must have seen that, too. "Spit it out, Laurent. Total honesty, remember? It's the only way forward."

Laurent took a deep breath. "I also didn't want to leave Irina." At my surprised look, he elaborated. "I know, I know, she's shallow and vacuous but I love her anyway. Stupid, really, she was always more interested in Alec or Jacob or anyone with the power to give her exactly what she wanted, but that doesn't change how I feel and now that Alec has gone, I feel responsible for her somehow." He looked up at us. "I didn't tell you that to play on emotions for leniency. I know I did all the survivors a great disservice, and for that I am truly sorry, but if you give me another chance, I promise on my life and hers that not only will I live up to your every expectation, I'll make sure she behaves and will be there to help anyone anytime it's needed."

To his credit, he didn't beg and just sat silently waiting for someone to tell him what the decision was to be.

James, Jasper, and Edward looked at each other, and it seemed they were able to work out what each would have said and nodded in agreement without a word being uttered.

James sat forward. "Okay, Laurent, we agree you can stay in the camp. It will never be said that we leave _any_ individual to cope alone and that includes you. But …" he paused, "don't mistake that for weakness. If there is any suspicion that our decision to allow you to say isn't warranted, I promise you, we will banish you to the other end of the island to survive on your own as best you can. No one will help you and you will be shunned and treated as if you had died."

He stopped to allow the words to sink in and Laurent slowly nodded his acquiescence.

"Say it out loud, Laurent."

"I agree to your every condition and accept your restrictions and the penalty should I break those," Laurent said clearly. I could see he meant what he said but it would take some time before he was trusted again.

"Okay." Everyone relaxed, and James added, "For the time being, Laurent, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you were always accompanied, at least for a while. I'm sure you understand." Laurent nodded his head in agreement and James nodded when he asked to leave.

Edward leaned back against the tree behind him. "Well, I think that went okay, didn't it? Do you think we can trust him?"

"Only time will tell, Edward, only time will tell," Jasper answered.

He suggested that we all convene around the fire to let the rest of the survivors know what had been decided. They deserved to know what Laurent had done and the measures we had set in place. I was pretty sure that there would be no dissension this time, since the only one who would have had something to say had already gone.

The sun had disappeared into the trees by the time we made our way over to the central fire. Laurent wasn't in sight, although to be fair, he was probably too ashamed to show his face. We could all hear Irina's voice berating Laurent and even though the words were not clear, the meaning was; he was definitely not in her good books.

When she strolled into the circle of light thrown by the fire, she shrugged her shoulders at those who looked directly at her and said, "If he thinks I'm going with him when you throw him out of the camp, he's got another think coming."

He obviously hadn't said anything to her of his feelings, and though I shouldn't, I actually felt sorry for him.

And with that she filled a bowl from the kitchen and looked around at everyone. "What?" she demanded. "He's nothing to me."

Nobody said anything and she eventually seated herself on the other side of Edward, a little too close for my liking. That figures, I thought, now that Alec, Caius, and Jacob were gone, she would be looking for her next victim or free ride, depending on how you looked at it.

"Edward?" Irina purred.

Polite as ever, Edward turned to face her. "Yes, Irina."

"How long have you been a Marshall? What's it like?"

"I've been in the police force for around twelve years, four of those as a Marshall. It sounds much more glamorous than it actually is; it's twenty percent action and eighty percent boredom. This trip was supposed to be part of the boring bit." He smiled at her and I rolled my eyes as she sighed and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm sure you're very good at your job, Edward," she continued breathily. "You're very strong. Do you work out?" She rubbed his bare arm as she flirted with him, Garrett and Jasper watching from the corner of their eyes and smirking. "I could help you tomorrow if you like; I'm not doing anything."

Edward looked over at me and I had to grin and drop my eyes from his because I was on the verge of bursting out laughing. Irina was unbelievable; did that sort of flirting ever work?

Still, all credit to Edward, he was polite and charming, telling her that he thought she would be most useful in helping to gather fruit. He shifted so that he was turned toward me a little more, telling me without words that he was with me and she meant nothing. But just because I was deciding to be the adult, didn't mean I was going to be a total pushover.

Raising my voice just a little, I asked him, "Why didn't Alec or Jacob take Irina with them?"

He smirked at me, knowing exactly what I was trying to do. "I have no idea, babe. Maybe they just didn't have the time to wait for her." I could hear stifled sniggers and snorts from where Jasper was sitting.

I had to stifle my own sniggers at his answer to me, even if it was a bit mean. He leaned into me, kissed me lightly, and whispered, "Shall we get out of here?"

"You bet," I answered and took his hand as he hauled me to my feet. Holding hands, we meandered away, heading for our shelter. Glancing behind us, I could see Irina pouting and glaring at Edward's back.

We were almost out of earshot when I heard Alice's harsh whisper. "Irina, Edward is with Bella, so you should butt out." Irina merely sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, ignoring Alice.

After collecting our things, we headed toward the shower to wash up and get ready for bed, taking our used dishes to clean. Mike passed on his way to the kitchen for food and remarked that Felix was awake, better and feeling hungry.

"Looks like he's on the mend," I smiled at Mike. "Don't hesitate to let me know if he needs anything."

"Will do," he answered as we walked away.

A quick shower later in very cold water, we headed back to our shelter, walking back past the fire where Irina was now cozying up to Garrett and talking his ears off. He was answering in monosyllables, not looking at her, his whole body hunched in on itself. It was my turn to snigger at him while he turned his glare on me as if it was my fault.

We fell silent as we reached the shelter and I slipped out of my shorts, leaving just panties and my cami. Edward silently stripped down to his boxers and together we slid under the woven blanket that Shelley gifted to us before she died.

We hadn't lit the fire tonight so the only light was from the central camp fire, which was dying down as people started to head for bed themselves. There wasn't much to do at night so the dynamic of the group had changed into early rising with the new day and early nights when the day left.

I snuggled into Edward's side as he pulled me close, the silence not awkward but rife with expectation. Tilting my head up, my lips drifted to his jaw, while he stretched, giving me room to plant kisses along the edge of his jaw and the column of his neck, nibbling on his ear. I watched as his skin pebbled the same as mine did when he kissed me and a low groan echoed through the tent.

My hand drifted over his chest, ghosting over his nipples, which hardened under my touch, matching mine. His body turned to face mine and our lips met in a chaste kiss, soft pecks which gradually morphed into a deeper desire as we explored each other's mouths.

My head was spinning and I pulled away from his mouth with a gasp, needing to breath, while his lips continued their path down my neck in retaliation for my attack on his; goosebumps rising in their wake. Involuntarily, my back arched, encouraging him to trace his tongue along the edge of my cami, while his hands brushed over my stomach. My muscles clenched and I felt his mouth smile as he bared my skin to his touch, telling me without words that he liked my body's reaction.

Not to be outdone, my hands roamed over the bare skin of his back, my nails scratching lightly. He emitted a low groan, his hips flexing against my thigh as he rubbed his erection against me, and then levering himself up onto one elbow, he enveloped first one then the other nipple in his hot, warm, wet mouth.

He tangled a hand in my hair and dragged my mouth back to his, while the other moved down my body and slid under the elastic waistband of my panties and brushed from one hip bone to the other, setting up a quivering both inside and out. My hips jerked up against his hand, his fingers slipping down to touch on my clit, circling a few times before retreating and brushed between my hip bones again.

"Don't tease me, Edward, please, touch me," I shamelessly begged.

Dragging his mouth from mine, he kissed along my jaw up to my ear. "I am, Bella, I'm touching you. Don't be so impatient. We'll get there, I promise." His whispered words in my ear made me shiver and I wriggled even closer to him, throwing my leg over his hip, his fingers dipping lower. "Can you be quiet, my Bella? We don't want everyone hearing us, do we?" his voice was gravelly and husky.

Whimpering, I covered his hand with mine and with a whispered _yes_ and _please_ , I pushed his finger deeper inside of me. He took the hint and began to push in and out, adding another, the heel of his hand rubbing against my clit, bringing me closer to orgasm within seconds. His mouth returned to my breasts sucking and nibbling at my nipples until my back was arching and my hips undulating. Without warning, a sharp nip to one nipple and a pinch to the other pushed me over the edge and my body stiffened and tensed as a wave of pleasure shot to my extremities, leaving my body tingling and my breathing fast.

Resting my head on his shoulder, his fingers slowed until they stilled inside me, his lips moving gently against the skin of my neck as I came down from the high. As my breathing evened, his hand moved from inside my panties back to my breasts, trailing his fingers around each nipple, his hands never ceasing.

Determined that we would not be stopping this time and mindful of the conversation we'd had previously, I pushed him onto his back and straddled his stomach, his hard cock nestled behind me, tenting his boxers. Leaning forward, my nipples connected with his chest, brushing against his skin as my mouth reached for his, my tongue dipping in to taste.

Kissing me back just as hard, Edward tried to push himself up; to take control. With my hands resting on his chest, I refused to move, pushing him back down. "Stay, "I said with a giggle. "It's my turn."

Inching backward, I lifted my body over his cock, making sure to rub over him on the way. Giving in, he groaned and rested back on his elbows, his head thrown back, his eyes closed.

"No," I said. "Watch."

He opened his eyes again as I peeled his boxers down over his cock, letting it spring free, already weeping at the tip. He lifted and allowed me to pull them the rest of the way down, discarding them over my shoulder. Kneeling between his parted thighs, I reached for his cock, gripping it with both hands, sweeping them from the base to the tip and back again.

Kneeling up, I took the tip into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around the sensitive head, taking more of him into my mouth with each pass, until his cock was hitting the back of my throat each time. Holding his cock in place, I allowed my hand to slide up and down his inner thigh, feeling the muscles bunch under my touch each time I took him deeply into my mouth. With each pass, my hand drifted higher until I was cupping and tugging his balls down each time my head rose.

Sucking cock wasn't something I usually liked, although I had done so in the past, but with Edward it was turning me on as much as it was him, and before long his breath was coming in pants, low groans rocking through his body. His hips began to lift involuntarily, following my mouth as I pulled back and he collapsed back onto the mat, his eyes closing again. Resting his hands on my head, I could feel them tightening in my hair with the impulse to push.

"Bella, I'm close. Please, please, stop. I want to be inside you when I come." Edward's voice was strained and husky and I knew he was near.

Letting his cock slip from my mouth, I sat back and then stood. Slowly, I peeled my panties down and drew my top off, and then stepped over him, standing over his prone body. His eyes darkened and he sat up, running his hands up the back of my legs, stroking from my ankles to my ass, urging me forward. I was close enough to feel his hot breath wash over my pussy as he pushed my legs apart and sucked my clit into his mouth and pushed two fingers inside me. My legs would have buckled had he not been holding me tightly and I leaned over him resting my weight on his shoulders.

His tongue flicked from side to side over my clit as he gripped it lightly between his lips and my knees widened involuntarily. "Oh God, oh God," was all I could say until I had no breath left as a second orgasm washed over me, heating my skin from head to foot.

When I could speak again, I let go of his hair and giggled. "Sorry," I said as I let go, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No worries," he grinned at me. "I kinda liked it." He shifted back against the central tree and stroked his cock.

I watched his hand smooth from base to tip while his other hand tugged at his balls each time his hand reached the head. "Come here," he whispered, both love and lust shining in his eyes. I stepped forward and sank down, my knees on either side of his thighs, his cock trapped between us, now pulsing with his heartbeat.

He pulled me in for another searing kiss, his tongue aggressively invading my mouth. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling him in further for me to taste him, too. Rising to my knees, I shifted forward and lined his cock up with my entrance, sinking down on him in one go.

I gasped in slight shock, drawing back from his mouth. He was way bigger than any man I'd been with, way bigger than Jordan, and it had been awhile since I'd had sex with anyone.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward's touch was soft, his hands stroking from my knees to my thighs over and over.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Just give me a minute." I leaned forward and kissed him again, shuddering slightly as his cock hit a spot that pebbled my skin in response. I did it again, moving my body back and then forward again; a moan forced from my lips at the movement.

"You like that?" Edward held on to my hips as I rocked over his cock. His arms came around me and our mouths met again until breathing became a necessity. I buried my head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, him doing the same, the heat from his breath washing over my skin.

"Yes, yes, yes," I chanted, raising my head, partly in reply to his previous question and more to encourage him. Our movements became faster as we chased that feeling, the europhoria I knew was just around the corner. Edward's hand dropped from my side, sliding between us until his fingers found my clit.

"Come on, baby, come with me," he begged, raining wet kisses on every inch of my skin he could reach. "Oh God, I'm coming." Edward squeezed his eyes shut, his movements becoming erratic. I felt his cock grow impossibly harder and his body stiffened under me, my name falling from his lips, his head thrown back. Not a minute later, my third orgasm hit, wiping my mind of all coherent thought.

While our breathing evened out and thought returned, I lifted my head from my second favorite resting place, placing a light kiss on his lips as he opened his eyes.

"Wow." I had no other words and grinned at the smirk on Edward's face.

I pushed at his shoulder, shaking my head at him. "I need another shower," I commented, holding out my hand as I stood. "Come with me?"

He nodded and smiled, grabbing my hand. "I just did." And the smirk was back.

** Skyjacked **


	23. Chapter 22 Alice Again!

**AN: Hi everyone; I'm back. It's taken some time to get back into the swing of writing what with 3 weeks holiday with no internet and then starting a new job and travelling for the first 2 weeks.**

 **This chapter is a little bit of a filler and was to get me back in the right headspace and move the story on a little. Hope you like it, so let me know, please. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine!**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 22 - Alice Again!**

 **Bella**

After connecting so fully, Edward and I became closer and more comfortable with each other, if that was possible. We had already been through more traumatic experiences in the last couple of months than most couples did in a lifetime and that had strengthened my feelings. I knew I could trust him, no matter what else life threw at us.

I truly thought Jordan had been it for me and that we would grow older together, but I was so wrong. The feelings I had for Edward were so far away from those I'd had for Jordan, pushing them into insignificance, and I could see a future for Edward and me beyond our current situation.

The next few days fell into a sort of pattern where Edward worked alongside Felix and Mark to better our surroundings while I made my rounds, checking on bruises, cuts, and scrapes to make sure the health of the survivors was kept to the best it could be. Everyone seemed to be really aware of the fact that even minor illnesses here could prove fatal without the everyday medicines we had come to rely on. I kept the antibiotic and painkiller use to a minimum, advising on water, food, and sleep for headaches, and seawater bathing for minor cuts—the salt in the water was a great healer—rather than using up our precious supplies.

The only worry was for Emily, whose due date grew nearer. She did seem to be coping fairly well with the heat and humidity although I could tell that she was stressing out over not having the usual obstetric care she had relied on for the first twenty-eight weeks of her pregnancy. As far as I could tell the baby was a good size and moved around as much as was possible in its confined space. Both Emily and Sam had opted to be surprised and didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl and were more worried about having a healthy baby.

However, I did spend a lot of my time reassuring her that I had delivered babies during my nursing rotations, although not many. I knew I was by no means an expert but my training had covered the basics and unless there were real complications, I was pretty sure I could do my job and deliver the baby safely.

Life seemed to be settling down as much as it could under our circumstances. The whole camp missed Shelly and Heidi, but not Alec; no one spoke of him at all, as if he had never existed. There was no body and no reminder of him and even Irina and Laurent never spoke of him, at least in public, and they had been his closest friends.

Alice was Alice once again, complaining about anything and everything; the damage to her hair, her nails—ensuring everyone got the idea she was pissed. I just wished she would shut up.

"Fucking hell, Edward," I cursed one night after we had retired to our shelter. "If Alice does not stop complaining, I vote we excommunicate her and throw her out of the camp. She'd have something to really complain about then." I took a deep breath and flung myself down on the woven mat of our sleeping area. "She's driving everyone insane. Can James or Jasper or even you have a word with her?"

"We've tried, Bella." Edward dragged his fingers through his hair. "James spoke to her yesterday in an attempt to get her to understand that we're all in the same boat here but it just doesn't seem to penetrate into her brain. What else can we do, except continue to try and ignore her?"

I held out my hand to him and he allowed himself to be pulled down to my level, where he kissed me hard. "I'll try," I murmured when our lips parted to breathe. I dragged my t-shirt off over my head and discarded my bra, quickly slipping out of my shorts and panties, before laying back with my arms above my head. "Maybe you can distract me?"

With his usual smirk, he bent his head and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. I arched my back and my eyes closed as the pleasure coursed through me. I really hoped it never got old; this thrill and tingle from his touch. Alice was soon forgotten as his fingers penetrated me, and my first orgasm swept over my body in minutes, leaving me gasping for breath at the speedy climax.

"Distracted, Bella?" I could feel his lips smile against my clit as he drove his fingers into me again, licking and flicking his tongue across the sensitive flesh, pushing me toward a second orgasm. My thoughts scattered as, unable to answer, I clapped my free hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds I subconsciously knew I couldn't withhold.

My back arched and my hand gripped his hair as the pleasure finally swept through me, leaving me a quivering mess. Kissing his way up my body, his tongue laving my nipples on his way past, his lips found mine and that torturous tongue dipped inside to find mine.

Eventually the heavy kisses tailed off into intimate, affectionate pecks and I opened my eyes to see his green ones twinkling back at me in the semi-darkness. "Alice who?" I said slightly breathlessly.

"I think that means success, but let's see if you can forget your own name, too. I think you need more distracting," he answered before pushing down his shorts and settling between my legs, his cock sliding into me with ease. I closed my eyes at the sensation of fullness as he paused for a moment, waiting for me to look at him again. "I love you, Bella." He kissed me again before setting himself back on his heels and hooking my legs over his arms. Leaning forward again, his cock slid deeper inside me and I gasped and groaned as quietly as I could.

Edward's movements sped up as each deep thrust allowed my clit to rub against his pubic bone. He swiveled his hips, his cock brushing against my G-spot, over and over again. My legs trembled and each muscle in my body quivered, waiting for that final thrust that would take me over the edge. His breath became choppy and whispers of hot breath ghosted over my body as he watched his cock slide in and out of me where we were joined.

"Harder, Edward," I pleaded, my eyes following his gaze. Sweat began to form on his forehead and our bodies slid together with every thrust. "I'm gonna come."

I could feel the heat flush my face and spread down to my breasts as my head fell back, unable to concentrate on anything other than the rushing sound in my ears and the throbbing pulse between my legs. Edward grunted with each thrust, lost in his own pleasure, his hips moving erratically now as he chased his own orgasm.

My muscles clenched and my toes curled as I got lost in the pulsating pleasure, only just aware that Edward had stilled above me, a harsh growl emanating from deep in his chest. Gasping for breath, my muscles slowly unclenched and I relaxed underneath him. My arms were wound around his neck, pulling at the longer hair at the back, and refusing to allow him to roll away from me, I pulled him down until his whole weight rested on my body.

"I love you, too, Edward," I murmured when his head hit my shoulder. He kissed my sweaty skin and lifted his head. "So, do you remember your own name?"

I laughed and felt his softening cock slip from within me. "I forgot it there for a minute but it's all coming back to me now."

Lifting his upper body onto his elbows, he grinned at me. "I don't really want to move but we should get cleaned up, shouldn't we? Seriously," he continued, "Don't let Alice get to you. We can try talking to her again but you might just have to avoid her as much as you can. Can you do that?"

I sighed and nodded, kissing him again as he pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out to help me up, too. Grabbing the towel we shared and the remains of the shampoo, we strolled hand in hand over to the waterfall. Catching Irina glaring, I childishly poked my tongue out at her and then smirked at her, delighting in her black look. It said it all; he was mine.

The following morning I studiously avoided even looking at Alice, determined to try to ignore her, staying close to Edward while we ate breakfast. I could feel her eyes boring into my back from across the clearing but I honestly didn't want to speak to her; after all, what could she possibly have to say that I'd want to hear?

Lately, every time I left our shelter, she stood or turned in my direction before hesitating. She seemed to be trying to come to a decision but I was absolutely not ready to listen. She'd endangered Edward's life or at least been careless over her actions, which could have caused severe problems, and had complained morning, noon, and night about things we had absolutely no control over.

No, it was best she stayed away from me, or I wouldn't be responsible for my actions and I had no idea when my irate feelings toward her would subside.

After telling me he would be going out with Jasper and Seth to inspect traps for food, Edward and I parted company and he disappeared between the trees to find Felix who was currently working on putting up separate privacy screens for the latrines. After my usual round trip checking on everyone and treating the usual cuts and scrapes, I made my way over to the kitchen to help prepare the midday meal, where I met up with Emily, who was feeling tired but bored with sitting in the shelter. We chatted between ourselves, talking about Forks and Port Angeles, discovering that although she had been a few years behind me, we had actually attended the same school for a while.

Early in the afternoon, Emily said she was really tired and as she wasn't sleeping well at night I suggested that she have a short nap each day to make up for it. I remember Rose telling me that the heat at night made her restless when she was pregnant with the girls and napping in the afternoon really helped.

Just as Emily disappeared into her shelter, there was a commotion, with screaming and cussing, coming from above the camp. My first thought was that Laurent had done something stupid and then chastised myself for jumping to conclusions; he had been nothing but helpful and decent ever since Jacob had left.

Edward and Jasper were away hunting with Seth as Sam hung around doing odd jobs so he could keep an eye on Emily, so I followed James as he hobbled a little, making his way toward the slope up to the lookout. Before we had taken more than a few steps onto the slope, Alice came rushing down, followed by a furious Laurent.

"You stupid cow," he screamed at her as she raced by me, heading toward her shelter.

Stopping in front of James, his chest heaving, Laurent was obviously absolutely furious and I wondered what the hell had happened to get him so wound up; he was normally such an even tempered person. Had Alice somehow come between him and Irina? I didn't think they were at that point in their relationship; Irina still had eyes on every man in the camp.

"What happened, Laurent?" James calmly asked, placing his hand on Laurent's shoulder to get his attention.

Laurent took a deep breath and pulled himself under control before speaking. "Alice let off our only flare," he said simply.

James and I looked as confused as each other. "Why would she do that?" I wondered almost to myself. "Laurent?" I questioned, urging him to elaborate.

"Irina and I have been spending a fair amount of time together up on the lookout; sort of staying out of the way." He looked at me apologetically and I nodded at him, knowing that he had been trying to give me space. "We have become good at noticing anything different out at sea, and of course, we've become adept at identifying various things like horizon clouds." He glared at the shelter entrance where Alice had disappeared. "Alice," he practically spat her name. "Well, she hasn't been up there much and she isn't very observant, either, so when she saw a long cloud on the horizon she screamed out that it was a ship. I suppose she panicked that we would miss our chance to let anyone know we were here. Instead of alerting me so I could light up the fire, she grabbed the flare case and before I could stop her, she had fired it into the air."

I drew in a sharp breath. Everyone knew that it was unlikely that any ship would suddenly be out here beyond shipping lanes and if one did appear, the best way for them to see us was to light up the lookout fire. Unless someone was looking directly at our island, a flare wouldn't be alight long enough for it to be any good, especially without knowing what it was she was firing it for. The flare would be of more use if the ship was closer. Stupid cow, indeed.

James, meanwhile, had soothed Laurent. "Go on back, Laurent and thank you for being so vigilant. I'll deal with Alice," he said firmly.

Laurent dithered for a moment, probably wanting to shake Alice by her neck, but eventually nodded once at James and spun around to return to the lookout.

"What the fuck?" I murmured, almost under my breath.

At that moment, Edward and Jasper, followed by Seth, broke through the trees and into the camp. His eyes zeroed in on me immediately, already noticing my agitation.

He strode toward me. "What's wrong, Bella?" His arms came around me immediately.

"Alice," I only had to say one word.

"What happened, James?" he spoke over my head as he tucked me under his chin, calming my temper with his breathing. My arms went around his waist as I left James to tell him about Alice's latest bout of stupidity, burying my face in his warm chest.

I listened to the murmur of voices for a few minutes and allowed myself to calm down.

"James," Edward said. "Someone is going to have to speak to Alice and make sure she understands that her actions affect all of us. The next time she does something stupid, it could have disastrous consequences; we all have to think first and be vigilant."

"I'll do it," Jasper's voice broke through the sense of peace I gained from being held by Edward.

"Jazz?" Edward queried. "You sure?"

I looked up as Jasper nodded, adding, "I have a connection to her. I don't understand it, but I trust it." He looked confused, as if he wasn't sure what he was saying or why.

Even though I was thoroughly pissed at Alice, I had to smile. There was a part of me that hoped that he could really make a difference in her behavior and there was also hope that Jasper would have the kind of connection I had with Edward, no matter my feelings for the girl.

Jasper nodded again and dug his hands into his pockets as he wandered off in the direction of Alice's shelter, eventually disappearing inside. Both Edward and James looked slightly bemused, as if they couldn't believe their eyes, but eventually shrugged it off with a shake of their heads. I laughed quietly under my breath and when each of them looked at me, I shrugged, too, and nothing more was said.

** Skyjacked **


	24. Chapter 23 A Child Is Born

**AN: I'm still getting back into the swing of things and am busy writing for competitions and compilations.**

 **I also entered a story called Dangerous Secrets for the Bad Ass Babes Contest, which won me 2nd place judges, 2nd place voters, Judge's Choice from brwn-eyedCullengirl01. It also received a few other awards - Sharpest Tongue, Coolest Herione and Give me More.**

 **I'm absolutely stoked and excited to have my scratchings alongside writers with stories I have read.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who voted and to the judges.**

 **Anyway, I will be posting my new story Dangerous Secrets, which is almost complete so Skyjacked posting will have to go to two weekly for a time until I have finished with my various little bits and pieces.**

 **I'll be posting the one-shot once that's finished because that's in the full fic.**

 **I seem to have dug a hole and am digging my way out slowly but surely!**

 **My thanks to reviewers; favoriters and followers alike, you all make my heart beat a little faster.**

 **My absolute, absolute thanks to MeteorOnAMoonless night for beta'ing so quickly for me even though she' super busy with her projects.**

 **Disclaimer: Wasn't mine the last time I looked - :-(**

 **On with the show and let me know if Alice is still P*****g you off!**

* * *

 **Skyjacked**

 **Chapter 23 - A Child is Born**

 **Bella**

Another day dawned clear and at least a little cooler after an overnight shower of rain. My mood was relatively buoyant until I stepped outside our shelter to find Alice seated nearby, waiting for me. I let out a sigh but reminded myself that she was a part of the camp and had a right to have her say just as the rest of us, even if I didn't want to hear it. I wondered if Edward had seen her as he left but decided it wasn't important.

I just couldn't forget about the beach or the camp when she almost gave away Edward's presence.

"Bella," her voice was quiet and timid.

"Alice," I answered evenly, starting to walk toward the waterfall for my morning ablutions.

"Um, I've already spoken to Edward and apologized for my behavior," she began. "I wanted to do the same for you." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I know I've behaved atrociously and that my actions could have had consequences." She paused, looking at me for my reaction, which I refused to show and waited for her to continue.

When it became apparent that I wasn't going to give her any encouragement she spoke again. "It was my fault at the beach," she said. I could hear the tears in her voice and although I hadn't been able to let the anger I felt at her go, I stopped to face her. "I never intended to put yours and Edward's lives in danger, honestly. I'm just not used to taking others into account; it's the life I've led. That's not an excuse but it does have a bearing on what I do now," she burst out. "I wish I'd thought to look first; I could have warned you or I could have run back to camp to warn them." Tears were falling now.

"Go on."

"After everything that happened on the plane, I was determined to be different here," she gestured around the camp. "I know I've complained and moaned about things that no one can do anything about and I've tried to change and to help more, but I just keep slipping back into my old ways. I even spoke to Shelly about it and she told me I should just do my best and that we were all in the same boat, but somehow I keep forgetting and reverting."

I said nothing, just looked at her, trying to work out what I wanted to say. I could feel my anger rising at the whole set of situations where her actions had put Edward in danger, and he was the most important person in my life.

"Bella, please will you forgive me?" she begged.

Not being a vindictive person, I wanted to let her off the hook, to accept her apologies, but when I opened my mouth that's not what emerged.

"You're sorry, Alice?" I screamed out. "Sorry just isn't good enough. Edward could have died on that beach and it's all your fault he was hurt. You almost gave everything away when they came to rescue us, do you remember that?" I took a breath but was helpless to stop myself; this had been hiding in me for a while. "You're lazy and selfish and you care nothing for anyone else. Who gives a fucking shit about your hair, or your nails, or your clothes? We're all in this together, but no, you think you're something special, that you should have more than the rest of us and be treated differently." I was on a roll now and unable to stop the awful words from spewing out of my mouth. I stepped toward her. "It should have been you that died, not Shelly or Heidi. They were of much more use than _you_."

Alice flinched at the torrent of words I'd unleashed on her as I clapped my hand over my mouth, the last words echoing around the camp, while everyone I could see was frozen at what was unfolding. I was horrified that I had let my temper get the better of me. There was silence only broken by Alice snivelling in front of me as I turned and practically ran for the waterfall.

Now it was my turn for the tears to fall and I was mortified, not only for the harsh words I had spoken, but also for having let it all go in such a public fashion. I stripped out of my shorts and top and quickly stepped under the water, letting the water pour over my head, hoping to wash away the terrible words and cool my temper. Hearing footsteps on the stone outside the cubicle built by Felix and Edward, I stood quiet hoping it wasn't Alice; I didn't want to face her now.

Instead, it was Edward who stepped in behind me and pulled me against his chest. "It's okay, Bella," he murmured into my hair.

My voice broke. "It's not, Edward, I said such awful things."

"I know," he whispered, not judging me, just holding me while I got my emotions under control.

"They weren't true, you know," I said. "The outcome might have been the same whatever she did or didn't do on the beach. I know she complains a lot but I should have talked to her about why instead of leaving it to you and Jasper to sort out. About the only thing that really is true is the danger she might have put us all in when she called out to me while you were in hiding, and even then, I don't know if anything she would have said would have given you away."

Edward insisted I turn and face him. "Listen to me, Bella. You have been so strong ever since the plane ditched; you've helped and encouraged and looked after the whole camp to the best of your abilities. This is a stressful situation we're under here, even if we're making the best of it and there has to be a point at which it becomes too much for anyone, even you."

His thumbs brushed the skin under my eyes and he lowered his head to kiss me. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But Alice will hate me now," I moaned.

"No she won't, Bella. She knows it's a reaction and Jasper will talk to her. They have a connection, you heard him say it." He smiled at me, encouraging me to smile back.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Now let's get washed up and get out of here, you need something to eat. Just leave Alice be for a bit and then speak to her when you are calmer. It'll all be fine, my Bella."

We finished up and then left to head toward the kitchen. The noise in the camp seemed to have returned to normal but I couldn't look anyone in the eye, sure that they would be disgusted at all the awful things I'd said; I hadn't been quiet. Chelsea smiled at me and handed me a bowl with some fruit, a slice of baked breadfruit and some dried fish. Not the most appetizing of breakfasts, but it's what we had.

No one else said a thing and carried on with their daily duties as if nothing had happened; I didn't know what to make of it. Within minutes of the two of us settling down, my back against Edward's chest, a voice shouted out. "Bella, come quick."

Looking up, I saw Alice standing outside Emily's shelter gesturing for me to come over. I sighed and handed my bowl to Edward, not sure if I could deal with her right now but willing to see what she wanted since she was with Emily. Heading quickly toward Alice, I could see the trepidation on her face and momentarily felt sorry that it was me that put it there before the thought that she deserved it took over.

Ducking inside the shelter, I could see Emily leaning forward, her hands on the central tree around which the shelter was built. She was breathing heavily and rocking back and forward and I knew instantly that she was in labor; these were not just Braxton Hicks contractions, these were the real thing.

"Emily," I said gently. "How are you doing?"

"I found her like this … this morning," Alice whispered from behind me.

"Emily?" I asked again. "Can you sit down for me so I can take a look at you?"

After a few minutes, Emily's breathing became easier and she nodded before moving over to the thick matting of the bed she and Sam shared, lying back on the rolled up mats behind her and closing her eyes. Alice stepped around me and sat cross-legged on Emily's other side as she made herself comfortable, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder for a moment.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the familiarity but said nothing as Emily seemed to be comforted by Alice's touch. Reaching over to a bowl set beside her, she wrung out a piece of cloth in the water, wiping it over Emily's face and then down her arm, repeating the action on her other arm. The actions and the water seemed to calm Emily so I said nothing, deciding to give Alice the benefit of the doubt.

"How long have you been having contractions, Emily?"

Opening her eyes, Emily looked at me tiredly. "Hi Bella." She smiled. "I felt some twinges at dinner yesterday evening and have had back pain on and off all night. Looks like it's not Braxton Hicks, doesn't it?" Her eyes flicked to Alice as she asked, "Are you okay?" It was obvious she'd heard the altercation between the two of us earlier today and I immediately felt guilt wash over me; I should have been with her, not losing it with Alice.

"I'm fine, Emily, don't you worry about me. How about you? You're looking pretty tired."

"I am," she answered. "But I don't think that's going to change any time soon, is it?" She gave me another pale smile.

Taking a deep breath, I explained, "Yes, you're right, I think these are true contractions and without medical intervention, I'm afraid I can't stop them. How often are they coming? Are they regular? Painful?"

She nodded. "I understand. The pain isn't too bad, right now but the contractions aren't very regular. When they do come, they don't last too long though; the one before this was over forty minutes ago and that only lasted a minute or so."

"Okay, the good news is that you're over thirty-six weeks so the baby will be fine, although he or she may be a little small. There's nothing I can do to get those contractions coming regularly, but there are a few things that we can try to help with any pain and to help your body get ready. I'm going to fetch my medical kit and then I'll check you out before we decide on a plan of action. I'll be back in a minute."

Leaving the shelter, I sprinted across the camp to my shelter, meeting Edward at the entrance where he had been waiting for me. "Is Emily okay?" he asked, correctly guessing the reason for my visit.

"She's in active labor so there's nothing I can do to stop it now. I'm just about to check her over to see how far along she is and then all we can do is use nature to help. It's been a long time since I delivered a baby but it's not something you forget. I'm just worried I won't be as in control of the outcome as if she were in the hospital."

"It'll be fine, Bella, Emily trusts you and so does everyone else. I'm sure we'll be welcoming a new life in the next day or so. Sam won't be far away so I'll fetch him and let him know what's been going on; he'll want to be with her so I'll get him back to the shelter shortly, okay?"

He hugged me close after I nodded my agreement and then he was gone. I stepped into the cool interior of our shelter and took a few deep breaths, knowing that I would need to be strong for Emily, and then picked up my medical kit. It didn't hold much but it did have some antiseptic wash and some gloves so I could protect her from infection as much as possible, and we did have a few antibiotics left, just in case they were needed.

Returning to Emily's shelter, I found Alice still seated quietly beside Emily, humming under her breath and continuously rinsing the cloth and wiping Emily's skin free of the sweat that beaded along her hairline. Despite my anger with Alice, I allowed that it was doing Emily some good and kept quiet.

As I kneeled beside her, Emily opened her eyes and gave me a tired smile, which was of some concern; I knew she hadn't been sleeping well for a while now, both due to the heat and the baby. Without being asked she lifted her top, exposing her round belly so I could feel for the baby's position. The last time I'd checked it was head down but it seemed that he or she was being a little contrary and had turned again and was breech at the moment.

"Can you feel the baby moving around, Emily?" I asked. At her nod of agreement, I continued to speak. "It has decided to be difficult, and is now breech." I saw the worried look on her face and hurried on. "That's common at your stage and it doesn't mean to say it won't move again but if nothing has changed in a few hours, I'll try to manually turn … oh, I can't keep saying 'it' …" I smiled, "so I'm going to say her, okay? You said you wanted a girl, didn't you?" I kept up the chatter to make sure Emily was calm. "As I said, I'll try to turn her manually, which won't be comfortable but would be much safer for her if I can manage it."

"Yes, I'd like a girl," Emily answered. "But I don't care as long as everything is alright."

Sliding on a pair of medical gloves, I explained, "I need to see if you have dilated at all and unfortunately, that won't tell me how long it will be before your baby puts in an appearance; it's a first one so there is no guide at all and they do tend to take a little longer. I'm sure your midwife has already talked about that to you?"

"She has," Emily nodded. "It's fine, Bella. I can't say I'm not scared but I trust you, so whatever you tell me to do, I'll do."

"Okay, then, let's do this," I encouraged. Emily already knew the basics having already seen her midwife on a number of occasions, so she got into the usual position and I carefully examined her.

After a couple of minutes, I withdrew and took off the gloves, discarding them. I knew I would have to be careful as there were only a few pairs. "Well, the good news is you're already at three centimeters. We need to get those contractions working properly and as we have no drugs on hand, the best way is to get up on your feet and walk so that gravity can do as much of the work as possible. Don't tire yourself out and rest in between, too." Emily agreed and Alice and I helped her to her feet.

Sam arrived slightly out of breath and I quietly explained to him what had happened so far. "Just keep Emily walking and resting until things move along a little and don't hesitate to send someone to get me if you need me."

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I stepped out of the shelter to find that the camp had gathered for a late lunch and everyone was aware of the reason for me spending so much time with Emily. We made our way to the kitchen and although Emily said she wasn't hungry, I suggested that she eat a small amount relatively often as long as she could so she would keep up her strength. A number of people stopped Emily and spoke kindly to her and most were excited that the baby would be putting in an appearance sooner rather than later.

Edward had obviously been somewhat worried about both me and Emily, especially in light of my explosion at Alice earlier, and met me at the kitchen, where he held out a bowl of wild chicken and vegetables. I felt as if I should be with Emily and monitoring her every minute but I forced myself to only glance at her occasionally knowing that it wasn't good for her for me to hover unnecessarily.

It also seemed as if Alice was actually doing a good job and although things were not right between us, I appreciated that she was trying to help. It wasn't until after lunch was finished when Emily disappeared into her shelter with Sam that Alice approached me and I found my old aggravation with her rising to the surface.

"Alice," I said evenly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to make a suggestion, if that's okay?" She kept her eyes down, picking at her nails, refusing to look directly at me; and I couldn't blame her. "The thing is," she blurted out in a rush, "When one of my girlfriends had a baby, she didn't want any drugs and her midwife suggested a water birth. She, my friend, said it was great and she didn't feel much pain at all."

I was silent for a moment, thinking over the idea, and Alice rushed on as if she thought I was going to shoot her idea down.

"I know that the water in the lake is not as clean as the water that would be provided in the hospital, but wouldn't the benefits be good for the baby?"

"You might be right, Alice. From memory, if there is a problem with the baby, like a cord wrapped around the neck, the water would prevent the baby from going into distress." I looked over at the lake. "It delays the first breath," I explained. "The water is quick running and I know that some have drunk straight from it with no ill effects so it should be clean."

I was more talking to myself now rather than Alice. "We would need to make sure no one uses the shower while she's in there to keep it as clean as possible and she shouldn't get in there too early." I looked back at Alice. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Alice, so if you and Sam would keep her walking around until she's quite a bit further along and her contractions are more regular, I think it could work."

Alice's beaming smile told me that I had said the right thing and I truly hoped that this would be a bit of a turning point for her.

I left Alice to seek out Emily and encourage her to walk through her contractions and went looking for Felix and Mark. Felix was our engineer who seemed to be able to make anything, having been trained as one early in his life, and Mark was the ideas man. I explained to them what I was thinking about and they suggested that they use some of the raft sections and build a 'square' pool with some of the woven screens that had already been made. They suggested that we could wash the liner with some of the antiseptic, which I had in the medical kit, and at least half filled it with desalinated water, it might not be as clean as the water used in a hospital but would afford some protection.

I agreed and thanked them for their ideas and left them the two of them to work on the idea, making my way back to Emily and Sam to explain what we were planning. I also wanted to see if the baby had decided to cooperate and turn without my intervention; the head would then be able to engage properly and would help her contractions to do a proper job.

Two hours later, I went to check on Emily again to find that the baby had turned spontaneously, and now that her contractions had become more regular and closer together, I heaved an internal sigh of relief. I hadn't realized how worried I was about delivering a breech baby up to that point, and I'm sure Emily heard the relief in my voice when I encouraged her to continue as she was doing. Felix and Mark had come up with a small rough enclosure with a section of the raft that had been cut from one of the remaining pieces, and I was suddenly very glad for Edward's foresight in keeping it in large pieces.

After another hour or so, I could see the sky beginning to darken as it does in the tropics and knew that full darkness would fall quickly as it usually did. I went in search of the boys to see if they could sort out some lighting just in case the baby decided, as they seem to do, to arrive in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Felix," I called, when I found him and Mike sitting outside their shelter. "Would you be able to rig up something in case we need a little light tonight?"

After a little thought, Felix answered, "We could build another fire-pit closer to the lake and we have some rope, which, if we wind around a branch and soak in a little of the fuel we have left from the stuff we had in the emergency kit, would provide some long lasting light. It might be a little smoky, but the air is pretty still here so it should be okay."

"You expecting the baby to come tonight then, Bella?" Mike added.

"Probably, Mike," I confirmed. "You know what babies are like?"

"Not really," he laughed. "I was just asking. I don't really want details, ya know?"

"There is something you could do for me, Mike, if you've got the time."

"Sure thing, Bella. No nightclubs here."

"Could you speak to everyone and ask them to give us a little privacy? I think Emily and Sam would appreciate it."

"Way ahead of you there, Bella, it's already done. Everyone's excited for something good to happen, and they're all tucking themselves away after dinner this evening to wait on the good news." He stood and lifted my chin with his fingers, urging me to look at him. "And it will be okay Bella, we all trust you and your abilities, and you haven't let us down yet."

I nodded silently, swallowing back the tears at his declaration. When I could speak again without my voice wavering, I thanked them both and hurried back to our shelter. Edward was seated outside in the waning light. "Are you alright, Bella?" he queried.

"I am," I answered quietly. "Did you know what everyone's thinking?"

He nodded. "No one has a bad word, Bella. I've already said you're a strong woman and you take care of us all, everyone's seen it; believe it," he said gently.

He pulled me down beside him and into his side, where we sat for a while, watching night fall.

It was fully dark when Alice appeared out of the shadows. "Bella," she called quietly. "The contractions are about four minutes apart as far as I can tell. Emily's asking you to come and I'm pretty sure her water broke."

"Thanks, Alice, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Is she calm?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I can see she's a little scared, but I think she'll be okay, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and disappeared back into the shadows.

Turning to Edward, I gripped his shoulders tightly before standing. "I'll be back as soon as I can," I said simply. He simply nodded as he got to his feet, hugged me back, and assured me it was all going to be fine.

I made my way back to Emily's shelter, finding her kneeling on all fours, leaning on Sam, who was seated in front of her.

"Hey, Emily, how are you doing there?" I asked as I sat beside her.

She breathed out heavily before answering. "I'm fine, Bella. My water broke about fifteen minutes ago so I thought you could check and see how things are progressing."

"Yes, of course. Now that your water has broken, things should speed up. Alice has suggested, and I agree with her, that we try a water birth. Felix and Mark have rigged up a rough pool, and we've filled it with as much desalinated water as we can so it will be safe for you and the baby. How does that sound?"

"It sounds heavenly, Bella. Thanks for suggesting it, Alice; it was something Sam and I had discussed, but I really thought that wouldn't be possible here. I'll have to thank Felix and Mark for working out how to do it."

While she and I were talking, I had pulled on another pair of gloves and examined her. "You're about six or seven centimeters now, Emily," I said. "It's a bit early to get in the water so why don't you and Sam take a walk around the camp for a while?"

Emily nodded and Sam helped her up and they left the shelter with Emily leaning heavily on Sam.

"Emily seems really calm so thank you for helping today, Alice. I'm sure I would have worried her if I'd hovered too much." She ducked her head and muttered 'it's okay' and stood to leave.

"Alice," I called after her. "You did good." Her shoulders dropped and her back straightened at my words and she answered. "I'll be around if Emily and Sam need anything. Tell them for me, please."

I was already tired, but I was sure Emily was, too, so I busied myself by heading to the edge of the lake. The boys had thoughtfully set up the pool on the other side of the lake away from the shelters, and had even put up a couple of the privacy screens that had been made over the last month or so to give them as much privacy as possible.

I watched as Emily and Sam's figures dipped in and out of the light as they passed each of the shelters around the camp. They even stopped at a few, speaking to those who were still seated outside.

Within an hour I watched as they returned to their shelter. Alice appeared at their side and after a few minutes, she started for the edge of the lake, crossing over the short bridge we had built at the head of the stream, where it began its journey to the ocean.

"I think Emily might be ready," she said. "She tells me that her contractions are very close together now and she is beginning to feel a lot of pressure."

"Thanks, Alice, I'll pop back and make sure she's close enough to use the pool, though it sounds as if she is. Do you want to wait here for us to come back?"

She nodded and I made my way back to where Emily and Sam were sitting outside the shelter. "Alice says you're feeling pressure, Emily? It sounds like things are moving along well so I thought I would check you again and maybe you can get in the pool?"

That proved to be the truth and both of them followed me back over the stream. Emily wore a long t-shirt belonging to Sam and climbed into the pool, settling back with a huge sigh and closing her eyes. I indicated that Sam could get in and sit behind her if he wanted so he could support her once she wanted to push.

"Emily," I said softly. "When you feel you're ready, go with your body; if you feel you need to push then do it. Trust your body to do its job. I'll help where you want me to, but listen to yourself, I'm just here for as long as I'm needed."

She nodded gratefully. Alice, who was seated on a rock behind the pool, murmured that she would leave them to it. "Please stay, Alice," Emily said. "I still need your touch, it's calming." Alice nodded and came to sit closer where she continued to rinse the cloth she had brought with her and wipe over Emily's face, while Sam brushed his hands over her bare skin.

I stayed quietly on the other side of the makeshift pool, watching Emily for any signs of distress, both hers and the baby's, but she seemed remarkably calm for a first-timer. Several times I placed my hand on her distended belly, feeling the baby's activity and counting both the duration and spacing of her contractions. Over the next half an hour or so, I monitored them as they increased to less than a minute apart and lasting over a minute each time.

"I feel sick, I think," Emily's voice broke the silence.

"That's transition," I reassured her. "The baby's head has passed through the cervix and is beginning to descend now."

Emily was quiet again apart from low groans; her eyes closed as she 'listened' to her body. The contractions were coming almost continuously now and Emily began to push.

"Sam," I said quietly so as not to interrupt her concentration. "Kneel behind Emily and encourage her to lean forward a little. Those pushes will be getting longer and stronger very soon." He nodded, his skin slightly sweaty in the light given off by the torches Felix had rigged up.

Standing up, I leaned over the pool, checking between Emily's legs. I could see the baby's head appearing after every push and then disappearing when she relaxed again. "Emily," I murmured. "I'm going to get in the pool with you, okay? She's almost here so when you feel the urge to push again, I want to you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can for as long as you can."

I could see her belly tighten and Sam used his strength to help her push and the baby's head appeared again.

"Keep going, keep going," I encouraged Emily.

"Come on, Emily, you can do it, beautiful," Sam breathed, his mouth close to her ear.

"Ah, shoot! It burns." Emily gasped as she ran out of breath and stopped pushing for a moment before taking another breath, and pushed again.

"That's it, Emily, she's almost here." Emily reached out almost blindly and gripped Alice's hand as if borrowing her strength as well as that of Sam who was encouraging her non-stop. "The head's out," I said, triumphantly, "So stop pushing and give your body time to process, which should put her in the right position for her body to slide out with your next push."

Luckily Emily's body and baby seemed to know what they were doing as she got ready for the next one. "Go on, Emily," I said, "Push now." Taking another breath to hold, that final push was all that was needed, and their baby slid out and into my waiting hands. Drawing her up through the water, I saw that it was a girl as I placed her on Emily's stomach.

A loud cry announced her arrival, and vaguely I heard a cheer from the other side of the lake as everyone became aware that life for these two had changed.

"You have your little girl." I couldn't stop the grin from covering my face as I watched both Sam and Emily look at and touch their baby. I felt a rush of emotion, and my mind pictured Edward and me in that position and suddenly it was something I wanted very much.

Not having any clamps, I tied the cord in two places and waited for a few moments before asking Sam if he would like to cut it. He nodded and carefully separated mother and baby. While they began the process of bonding, I remembered from my training that I had to make sure the process was completed; postpartum infection here on our island would spell disaster for Emily, so I checked as carefully as possible that the delivery was complete. I wasn't a doctor and hoped that I hadn't missed anything.

"Are you ready to get out, Emily?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. She looked up at me, nodding, and Alice handed me a clean towel for the baby girl, while Sam helped Emily to her feet. Producing yet another towel, a brightly colored beach one, Alice helped Emily to shed the wet t-shirt and then handed her a clean one. Leaving the new parents with me so I could help Emily to prepare herself, Alice disappeared across the small bridge and I could hear voices murmur through the camp as she made her way back to her own shelter.

I breathed a sigh of relief that everything had gone so well and stretched, surprised to see the sky lighten as dawn approached. In the half light, Edward and Felix were walking across the clearing toward me. Giving Edward a brilliant smile, I met him at the bridged stream, throwing myself at him.

"I did it," I crowed. "It's a baby girl, and everything's fine."

"I knew it would be okay, didn't I tell you?" His answering smile and hug just added to the euphoria of having safely delivered a baby in trying circumstances.

"Come on," he said. "It's time you took a rest. Emily will be fine for a few hours; Sam's with her and Felix is here to dismantle the pool and clear everything up."

"Are you sure?" I asked Felix as he waved me off, telling me to get a little rest. I thanked him, and Edward and I walked arm in arm as he led me back to our shelter where I succumbed to sleep with a smile on my face and satisfaction in my mind.

** Skyjacked **


	25. Chapter 24 Unexpected Deaths

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, everyone. I've been writing for Babies at the Border and finishing up Dangerous Secrets so Skyjacked sort of got sidelined for a little.**

 **It took a little work to get back into the mindset of this one, and I really wanted a stockpile before I started posting again.**

 **Well, that's done, but I have so much else going on right now that I will be posting every other Saturday so I don't start running out of chapters again.**

 **As of now, I have four more completed, two of those beta'd by the fantastic and amazing MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who really makes every chapter so much more readable.**

 **Anyhow, a recap on the last chapter, Emily had her baby, a girl named Claire Isabella Alice Uley, and Alice is well on her way to redemption.**

 **There are no major character deaths in this chapter and I'm all about the HEA, so never fear.**

 **I do have an outtake half written, which will give an insight into how she became such a waste of space, but you'll probably have to wait until the end to read that.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns it all and I mena no disrespect**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Bella**

 **Unexpected Deaths**

During the few days after Emily and Sam's baby arrived, there was an air of excitement throughout the camp. They announced her name as Claire Isabella Alice Uley, which embarrassed me a little initially, but secretly I was absolutely delighted. Almost everyone congratulated me. I was even pleased for Alice; she had been a lot of help for the whole day and I really hoped it was a turning point for her.

Two days after the birth of Claire, Alice, Lauren, and Irina had very generously offered their much larger shelter to Emily and Sam. When Emily protested they told her that it had already been decided. Irina was set to move back in with Laurent, although I didn't think it was because she wanted Laurent; more that she actually wanted to do something nice for a change.

Alice had agreed to take the smaller tent with Lauren, and they were so insistent that within the day they had swapped all their belongings and settled in. I learned later that it had been at Alice's insistence, and she went up in my estimation a little more.

Unfortunately, there was still misfortune waiting for us. Nancy King, the woman Jessica had been traveling with, died suddenly in her sleep. Jessica, with whom she had been sharing a shelter, quietly came to find me one morning about a week after the baby had arrived. When I followed her to the shelter, Jessica had already covered the woman's body.

"What happened, Jess?"

"She's had a heart condition for years," she said tearfully. "She had pills that kept it under control, but those ran out a while ago. She refused to let me tell you, Bella. She said there was nothing that could be done once those pills were finished."

I sighed at the thought of yet another death, wondering when it would stop. Still, Jessica was the one who needed the comfort now; she needed to believe that Nancy had unfortunately called it. "She was right, Jess. The only thing that would help without those pills is a healthy lifestyle and exercise, but those alone can't reverse the condition once the damage has been done. In fact, being here probably helped her to feel better, but there was always a risk of a heart attack despite the conditions." I leaned forward and hugged her. "How long have you been with Nancy?" I asked.

"I've been her paid companion for five years now." Jess's tears were slowing now. "But she'd become my friend in the last few months, especially since we've been here. She was always so happy, despite all the problems, and loved the fishing expeditions; it made her feel useful."

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Jess got her emotions under control, and idly I wondered how many more would never leave this island. We'd lost Tyler and Eric to the ocean, Shelly to her diabetes, and now Nancy to her medical conditions. Heidi was lost to the uncontrolled idiots, and Alec to his greed and sense of self-importance. All of this began because of greed; the greed of a group of men who took what they wanted irrespective of the effect on others. I vowed that somehow, Jacob Black and the remaining members of his little gang of thieves would pay. I roused myself when Jess's tears dissolved into snuffles and stood, preparing to get on with the next steps.

"Come on, Jess. I need to tell James and Edward so we can prepare for her burial."

As I stood, Jess handed me a letter with my name on it. "I'm sorry, Bella, I know this is addressed to you, but I'd read it before I realized."

"That's okay, no harm done."

I unfolded the single sheet of paper and began to read.

 _ **My Dearest Bella**_

 _ **I apologize for not speaking to you regarding my heart condition, and please don't be mad at Jessica; I swore her to secrecy.**_

 _ **If you are reading this, then the heart attack that has been held at bay has finally claimed my life. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it, especially so far from any medical intervention. Living here on this island may have started out as a tragedy, but I felt truly blessed to have found such a wonderful group of people. You all have your strengths, and that's what will get you through. I believe that someone will come to the rescue, and it will be due to you, your lovely young man Edward, and the rest of the survivors. All of you strive to ensure everyone's safety, and I believe that you will all go on to live long, happy lives.**_

 _ **Don't be sad for me, I had a great and long life and will be joining my beloved husband, Royce.**_

 _ **Love to you all and safe journey,**_

 _ **Nancy King**_

 _ **PS - Encourage Jess to follow her heart though the way may be difficult; she and Lauren will make a beautiful future, all that's needed is faith.**_

Turning to Jess, I assured her that it was nothing she couldn't read, and that she should think about what Nancy had both written and said to her.

"Happiness is found in all sorts of places and with many different people, Jess, and if it's Lauren your heart desires, then have faith in you both just as Nancy would have wanted."

Jessica smiled, her eyes still wet. "You know she called me on my feelings for Lauren just last week when baby Claire was born. She was such a generous woman, and told me she'd spent her misbegotten youth, as she called it, eating, drinking and making merry. She said she had enjoyed all of her life and knew that when her time came she would be reunited with her husband."

Jess walked alongside me as we went to find our respective others. I hadn't know Nancy well, but she had always been cheerful and enthusiastic about everything; the shame of it was that she didn't deserve to die at all, no matter what the reason. It was with a heavy heart I left Jessica to find Lauren and went to find my salvation; Edward.

Nancy was buried with little fanfare the following day with Jessica, instead of James, presiding over the ceremony.

"Nancy was larger than life, always up for anything, and did the best she could. She was my friend first and my employer second. Though it sounds odd, I'm glad we're here; I never would have known her as I do had we remained in Los Angeles." She paused for a few minutes to get herself under control, brushing away her tears and waving away James, who stepped forward to take over, if she needed it. "She had no family left and when we spoke about it only a week ago, she said she would be happy to meet her husband, wherever he ended up—in hell or heaven. As long as she was with him it would be heaven in her eyes. I hope—" She stopped and looked over at Lauren. "That I have the same feelings when it's my time."

Stepping away from her position, she turned to face the grave that had been prepared, gripping Lauren's hand when it was offered. James stepped forward then and said the remaining words as Nancy's body was laid to rest.

Once again, the camp was a little quieter for a few days, but everything soon resumed its normal pace as people got on with the daily tasks needed. The group pulled tightly together to ensure our survival. I prayed that Nancy would be the last person we would lose, but my wish wasn't to be granted.

Another of our small group fell ill within the next week. Mark, our history teacher, who had been so full of ideas that made our lives better, developed a fever. Felix was waiting outside our shelter when I left to run my routine checks on everyone.

"I can't wake him, Bella." Felix and Mark were good friends, their skills complementing each other as they worked on various projects to make our lives easier. Grabbing what remained of my medical supplies, I headed for the shelter Felix shared with Mike and Sam, ducking into the dim interior. Inside I found Mark, lying almost comatose, his eyes glassy when they opened at my intrusion. Within seconds, they rolled back in his head and he faded back into sleep or unconsciousness. I knew it couldn't be a simple cold or even influenza; we'd been away from civilization for too long for anyone to be harboring those type of viruses. His temperature was pretty high, but the only thing I had was Tylenol, even if I could wake him to take them.

Both Edward and Jasper arrived, both concerned that yet another one of our group was ill, and as I stepped outside the shelter, Edward asked, "How is he? Did you find out what's wrong with him?"

"I'm pretty worried about him. He has a high temperature and a fever, but it's not likely to be a cold or anything like that; we've been here for too long. We have no antibiotics left, and only a few Tylenol."

Jasper spoke up. "I had a buddy, back when I was in the army; he had those same symptoms." He paused. "After he died we found out he had a cut on his arm. Not much to look at, but without treatment ... he died of sepsis."

"Did you find anything like that, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that, and after your warnings, I would have thought he'd talk to me. I'll go check now." I returned to Mark's side to check him over, knowing that if it was septicemia there would be nothing we could do for him. He would need hospitalization and intensive treatment, and even then he might not survive.

Edward stepped into the shelter. "You find anything?"

I sighed. "I think Jasper's right; it's sepsis. I know it might be too late, but I need to check him over for injuries. Can you help me turn him over so I can check his back?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered, stepping up beside me. Together, we rolled Mark while I lifted his t-shirt and checked the skin on his back. Apart from suspicious red blotches, there was no sign of any injury and his chest was clear, too.

"It's more likely to be on his legs, don't you think," Edward suggested. I nodded and tried to push them up to check his legs. I gasped at the numerous red blotches covering every inch of his right leg and it didn't take much to see the wound on his calf. It was only around an inch long but the edges were jagged, red and puffy. It was definitely infected.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Stupid idiot. Why didn't he come to me when he did it?"

"To be fair, he probably didn't notice it at the time," Edward said. "Is it sepsis?"

"Yes, it is," I sighed again. "Do you have a pen or something to write with?"

"Not on me." He looked confused. "But I can get one."

"If you could, please."

A few minutes later, Edward returned with a pen and I drew a circle around the red blotch which covered the cut.

"Why do you want to do that?" Edward asked.

"Well, if it spreads beyond the line, then it's definitely sepsis, and the quicker it does that, the worse he is."

"Worse, as in dying?"

I nodded, and Edward leaned over and put his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He didn't have to say anything else. A shadow darkened the entrance to the shelter as we pulled away from each other, and Seth stepped inside with a light, courtesy of Shelly's teaching again.

"Hi, Bella. From the look on your face, it's not good news." It was almost a question, and I nodded my head, confirming that he was right.

Edward tugged on my hand. "Come on, let's go back to the shelter and get a little rest."

"Are you okay to stay for a while, Seth?" He nodded, and I allowed Edward to lead me back to our shelter where we lay together in the encroaching dark. Edward had worked hard all day and soon drifted off to sleep, but I was a long way from that and lay there listening to his light snoring.

In the end, I rolled out from under Edward's arms and slid my shorts back on, heading for Mark's shelter. The light was very faint, and Seth was leaning against the central tree, dozing. Mike and Felix were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Seth," I said quietly. "How's he been?"

Seth opened his eyes. "No change, Bella. He seemed cold so I covered him, but he's not really been conscious at all."

I nodded and brought the light closer to the mat where Mark lay. Checking his leg, I could see that the red mark had far exceeded the pen marking I had made just a few hours ago. That was definitely not good. Sitting back on my heels, I ran over the contents of the medical bag in my head, knowing all the while that there was nothing I could do; this man needed hospitalization.

Eventually, I stood and spoke to Seth. "Can you get Edward for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Bella." Seth left the shelter and returned with Edward a few minutes later. Yawning, Edward asked me what he could do to help.

"It's definitely sepsis, and there's absolutely nothing we can do, Edward. It can be fatal even in a hospital with antibiotics and a way to keep him hydrated; at this stage he probably won't survive." I was silent, thinking back over the last few days. "I should have noticed something, Edward. A day or so ago, when he returned from fishing, he complained of feeling out of sorts but brushed it off. I should have pushed him to tell me more."

"You couldn't have known," he said. "Even if you had, would you have been able to do anything?"

"I don't know. I might have been able to drain the cut and clean it up with tea tree oil, which we do have, but it might not have affected the outcome."

"Can't you do that now?"

"No, it's too far into his bloodstream. It's just a matter of time now until organ failure sets in, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Tears welled in my eyes, and I brushed them away before they could fall. I got to my feet and left the shelter, aware that Edward was watching me walk away. He let me go, knowing I needed a little time to myself.

A couple of hours later when I entered the shelter, there was a smell in the air that I didn't want to name, even though I knew what it was. Edward came along shortly after and we settled beside Mark, with cool water to sooth and to hopefully comfort him with my touch. Despite his low temperature, he shivered, and his breathing became labored as the sepsis invaded his body.

Edward sat quietly behind me, his very presence supporting me. I leaned back against his body, listening to his heartbeat as I dozed off for a while until Mark's murmuring woke me.

"Mark," I called gently. This was the first sign of any consciousness, and although in my heart I knew it didn't mean he was on the mend, of course I hoped. "Mark." His eyes opened and he blinked, focusing on my face. "How are you feeling?"

He took so long, I didn't think he was going to answer. "Bella." His voice was hoarse from disuse. "I don't have long …"

"You'll be fine," I insisted, interrupting him.

He moved his hand slowly and wrapped it around mine. "I know what's happening, Bella, and I'm okay with that." His voice got stronger. " _You are not to blame_ ; you do know that, don't you?"

"But …"

"No buts, Bella. It's not your fault, it's mine. I ignored everything you and Edward said. Just listen, please," he continued. "When you get out of here, I want you to tell my mother that it's okay to grieve, but she's not to be sad for long. Despite the circumstances and how we got here, I have felt more alive the last two months than ever before, so you can tell her that." He stopped to try and take a deep breath and then shook his head, obviously tired from getting his point across.

I leaned forward and smoothed the cool cloth across his forehead and watched as his closed. His breathing deepened as he drifted off to sleep again, and I sat back against Edward. Smoothing my hair away, he kissed the back of my neck. There was nothing sexual about it, only comfort.

Two hours later Mark's breathing slowed until he finally exhaled and didn't inhale again.

Another burial and the feeling that smothered the camp was almost like despair. We had lost seven survivors now, and this time I prayed there would be no more.

** Skyjacked **


	26. Chapter 25 Life Goes On

**AN: My thanks go to each and every one of you, for your patience.**

 **Is everyone happy with two-weekly posting? I'd rather do that and stick to a schedule than to run out of chapters and make you wait months again.**

 **Thank you as always to the talented MeteroOnAMoonlessNight for her help, advice and beta skills, at the same time as she's writing, beta'ing for others, and publishing Jack & Crush. If you haven't read it go to her blog and get a copy from there - it's a great story and I can't wait to read the published version when it goes on sale on october 17th.**

 **She's a busy lady!**

 **My thanks also go out to my reviews, readers, followers and favoriters, without whom none of this would be possible.**

 **Disclaimer: Stepehenie Meyer had a dream and gave us Twilight and we'll all be eternally grateful, and jealous. I don't own anything, not even one hair on Edward's head.**

 **Now to continue onto the story, please review if you've a mind to do so.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Bella**

 **Life Goes On**

The weeks following the deaths of Nancy and Mark were quiet ones while we all got on with the business of living. I became paranoid, constantly watching everyone, and I took to checking every single person over every day, making sure that I'd never miss anything again. Edward and Felix spent more time together now that Mark was gone, and they proved to be every bit as successful as Felix and Mark had been in making our lives easier.

Together, they managed to redirect the flow from the waterfall by using the remaining sections of the raft to create shower cubicles so keeping clean took up less time than before. Since we had no idea when—or even if—we would be rescued, everyone joined in with the task of making the shelters waterproof and adding privacy. With the skills Shelly had imparted, many of the group were now adept at weaving, and made panels that were used to create privacy both at the latrines and for the shelters, where they were able to be rolled up or down according to the wishes of the inhabitants and the weather.

James had taken it on himself to keep track of the days, and as Thanksgiving drew near, Charlotte, Siobhan, and Chelsea set about creating a feast. Seth and Sam had provided wild chickens, and Felix and Edward had built a barbeque out of large flat stones they had fished out of the lagoon, the griddle from the abandoned ones we'd used aboard the life raft and when we first arrived. Of course, the wood we burned wasn't as hot as coals would have been, but we managed to grill the fish that had been caught earlier that day.

Without the trappings of civilization, the day went back to its roots, with each of us giving thanks for our survival and for the presence of each of us. Many of us would have spent the day around the television watching sports or movies, and in its absence we finished the day by telling stories of our lives well into the night.

Unfortunately, real life bit again the next day with Alice rushing into our shelter. Initially, I was furious that she had overstepped the boundaries of privacy and was thankful that Edward and I had only been talking. She talked over my angry words, babbling on almost hysterically, the only clear words being Emily and feverish.

Leaping from our bed, I pulled on my shorts and picked up my almost useless medical bag, following a frantic Alice across the clearing to the shelter shared by Emily and Sam. Bursting through the entrance, I fell to my knees beside Emily. Opening her eyes, she gave me a faint smile and murmured a 'good morning' before closing them again, and slipping into what I hoped was sleep. My mind immediately flew to Mark and how he had looked, but I quickly shook those thoughts from my head, not wanting to acknowledge that Emily might be as badly off as he was.

"Where's Sam, Alice?" I didn't take my eyes from Emily as I fumbled in my bag for a thermometer.

"He went hunting with Seth this morning. He asked me to stay with her, and I didn't realize until Claire started crying and Emily didn't move that anything was wrong. I'm sorry."

I looked around at Alice, who was silently crying. "Hey, Alice. It's not your fault at all, you mustn't blame yourself. Believe me, I know all about blaming yourself. Can you go and get some water from the lake while I take Emily's temperature and examine her? Can you also bring some fresh water from the kitchen? I'm going to try and get her to take some Tylenol."

Before Alice had even gotten to her feet, I turned back to Emily and called her name, shaking her slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes again; thankfully, she had only been sleeping. Taking her temperature, the thermometer showed just under a hundred degrees, this, although higher than normal, wasn't too bad, and should respond to normal medication.

"Hi, Bella," she murmured quietly. "I don't feel well."

"I know," I soothed. "We'll get you feeling well again soon. Do you have any pain?"

Emily blushed a little and waved her hand for me to come a little closer. "My breasts hurt," she whispered. My mind cleared; mastitis, which I could deal with, and it didn't need fancy meds, it would respond to natural methods. Warm compresses, feeding baby Claire as often as possible, followed by cold compresses and massage. I quickly examined her and confirmed my thoughts, relieved that for once this was something I could treat successfully.

At that moment Alice appeared in the entrance with a bowl of cool lake water and a bottle filled with fresh water. "Is she going to be okay?" she whispered fearfully.

Sighing with relief, I smiled at her. "She is, don't worry. It's mastitis, and I can treat it with natural remedies and plain old Tylenol to bring down her temperature and ease the initial soreness."

Turning back to Emily, I gave her two tablets and a drink of fresh water, and then explained to both her and Alice what needed to be done. "Okay, Alice, sorry to send you on another errand, but can you get a bowl of hot water this time?"

"Of course, Bella, I'll be back in a second." Alice left almost at a run and was back within minutes carrying a bowl of hot water. Alice helped Emily to sit and lean against the central tree, while I wrung out a cloth. Alice brought Claire over, encouraging the baby to feed; not that she needed a lot of encouragement. Over the next hour, I alternately massaged and used cold compresses while the Tylenol did its work of bringing down Emily's temperature and easing residual pain.

By lunchtime, Emily was feeling a lot better and Sam had returned from his hunt. He looked fearful at my presence for a second until I assured him that everything was going to be fine. "It's a simple infection," I explained. "And it's easily treated."

Sam's relief mirrored mine of a couple of hours ago, and he took his place beside Emily while I explained what we had already done and how it should be continued. "I'm sure Alice will be happy to help where she can, Sam." Alice nodded, assuring them both that she would be there for anything they needed.

Standing and stretching, I could feel the life coming back to my legs, which had fallen asleep from sitting too long on the ground. At that moment, to my embarrassment, my stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten yet today either, and nor had I taken a shower. As Emily and Sam both laughed at me, I felt a wash of relief knowing that they and baby Claire would be okay.

"Let's go and get some lunch," I suggested to Alice, saying goodbye to the new family and stepping outside the shelter. To my surprise, Edward was waiting just outside, seated on an old log, and the whole camp was wandering back and forth. It was obvious that they were all waiting for bad news.

I grinned and looked around. "Emily's going to be just fine." A cheer went up from everyone, and Edward rose from his position and folded me into his arms.

"I'm so glad, Bella, I was worried there for a minute that more bad luck was going to visit us, and if it had been Claire, I don't think we would have recovered from that."

"Claire is absolutely great; nothing wrong with her." I beamed at Edward just as my stomach growled loudly once again.

Laughing, he pulled back and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the kitchen where I was handed a bowl of stew with the usual chicken and some vegetables, and a hunk of flatbread we had found we could make from ground down coconut flesh.

"Hey, Alice, come and sit with us?" I called out as she, too, was handed a bowl of the same stew. Shyly, she beamed from ear to ear and sat beside me. Edward smiled at me, nodding his head, both of us thinking the same thing; Alice was redeemable after all.

Things seemed to pick up after that, the mood in the camp almost buoyant. People laughed a lot more and we were all becoming adept at our new lives with civilization left way behind us. A pit was dug to get us ready for Christmas, and Sam, Seth, and Jasper spent hours combing the island for signs of other wildlife. They eventually caught sight of a group of wild pigs and made plans to serve one for Christmas dinner.

I still kept up with my rounds, not finding anything other than various aches and pains. We were all getting a little thinner, but mostly we were healthy enough. One morning after I had finished checking everyone, Angela approached me nervously, which would have worried me a few short weeks ago when everything seemed to be going wrong.

"Bella," she said softly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Angela." I made room for her on the log that someone in the camp had placed outside our shelter. "What can I do for you?"

"Hmm, I think I'm pregnant." She shook her head. "No, I know I'm pregnant. I have all the signs, and I haven't had a period for over six weeks."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, although I could see by her face that she believed it one hundred percent.

"I had the shot two months before we left the US, and by my count, we are now a week away from Christmas." She looked down at her hands, which she was twisting nervously in her lap. "Believe me, Ben and I have been ultra careful once I knew my birth control had expired. It wasn't planned, but you know …"

"I know, it's not the safest method, but what else have we got? If we ever had any condoms, they're long gone," I said wryly. "It's the best we can do." I stood and invited her into our shelter, knowing that with the front panel rolled down, Edward wouldn't intrude.

"Okay, I'll check you out as best I can, which isn't a lot, and I'll make some notes so we can keep track of the milestones."

Angela nodded and a smile formed on her face. "I can see you're happy about it, and please try not to worry. The majority of babies come without any assistance from us 'medical people', and even if we aren't rescued by the time your baby is due to put in appearance, I'm sure everything will be just fine. I'll be there for you every step of the way." I placed my hand on hers, stilling their nervous movements, reassuring her.

After a short examination, I confirmed that, although we didn't have the normal tests, she was indeed pregnant. "Now, when are you telling everyone? Good news will be very welcome." I got to my feet and held my hand out to help her up, the huge smile on my face mirroring the one on hers. "That's the second piece of good news now that Emily is well again, and I'm happy for you, I really am."

"It'll make a great Christmas present, don't you think? I'll tell Ben first and give everyone else the news when we do the present giving."

Everyone had been very busy and secretive in the last month and even before that, and although we didn't have much, I had no doubt that this would be a good Christmas.

Christmas Eve dawned without the usual rain shower and mugginess, and I could almost believe that someone up there was looking out for us. I hoped it would continue into tomorrow.

The large pit the 'boys' had dug the previous week had been lined with flat stones that had been pulled from the bottom of the lagoon. I was glad that Jasper, Seth, and Sam had butchered the pig they caught well away from the camp because, although I wasn't a vegetarian by any means, that didn't mean I wanted to know what they had done in fine detail.

Both Sam and Seth had done this before, and yesterday they'd filled the pit with wood from the hardest, densest trees, allowing it to burn slow and hot. I had helped Chelsea, Siobhan, and Charlotte to smother the pig carcass with wild garlic and herbs we'd found and cultivated, and then tied it with woven ropes. Edward and Felix had lowered it into the pit and then covered it with the soil they'd removed from the pit.

A fishing trip had produced a real treasure; a large dogfish tuna, which needed very little preparation. We were planning to wrap it in leaves and place it in the top of the pit the following day, and between the two there would be enough meat to last through the Christmas festivities.

Our luck held, and Christmas Day was identical to the previous day. Almost everyone was up with the birds, enjoying the sounds of laughter and children shouting in excitement as Jared and Bree chased each other and were told many times to get out from under foot.

The clearing slowly filled with the delicious smells of the pork, making everyone's mouth water, while every member of the group hovered around the pit. Angela and I spent a few hours assisting with the preparation of the vegetables while batches of coconut bread were made, and Emily, who was now fighting fit, came to sit with us. Baby Claire was passed from hand to hand as soon as each of us was free to take her. She was taking much more notice of everything around her, and even graced us with what I insisted was a smile.

As soon as the meal preparation was complete, everyone gathered around the central fire-pit for present giving. We had no wrapping paper, ribbons, tags, or cards, but every single person had a smile on their face as the efforts of the others were produced as welcome gifts.

Emily had spent the hours while she rested picking apart the clothes that had been salvaged from the luggage, Alice had washed it carefully, and between them they had made clothes for the others and the children, using the sewing kits found in some of the suitcases. Alice had even made some for Claire without Emily knowing, which brought tears to her eyes at Alice's thoughtfulness.

There were bedding materials and mats woven from grasses in intricate patterns, dishes made from coconut shells and wood, carved with decorative panels. Jared and Bree received a set of chess pieces that Jasper had carved from some of the harder wood, while James had found a large flat stone, the spaces carefully chipped out to create a chess board. Jasper had promised to teach them to play, and had added carved checkers pieces to his gift.

It seemed Jasper had used his carving skills for everyone, producing beautiful figurines, while the girls had melted down soap, mixing it with beeswax from a nest that had been found on a trip to the other end of the island and coconut oil. With it, they'd made candles, their aroma sweetened with flowers. The luggage that had followed the disaster had certainly been used efficiently, and everyone received at least one gift; an embroidered blanket for Claire, a bow and arrows, water bottles decorated with shells and handpainted, handmade photo frames, which we hoped would be filled in the future, and many more.

Mid-afternoon found everyone full to the brim and content. People sat around in groups talking quietly, and I joined the girls around the fire while the men cleaned up. Maggie and her sister Siobhan said it had always been like that in her family, and she didn't see why we couldn't continue it. The men, all good sports, agreed and gathered in the 'kitchen'.

I joined Chelsea, Charlotte, and Siobhan, who had done the lion's share of the preparation and cooking. "Hmm," I started, smiling slyly at Chelsea. "A little bird told me that you and Seth—"

"Shhh, Bella. "Chelsea colored immediately. "We haven't discussed anything," she whispered.

My smile grew wider. "He's a great catch, Chelsea, and young and hot," I added. I knew I shouldn't be teasing her; my face would have colored the same as hers if I'd been the one in the hot seat, but I couldn't resist.

"How did you know?"

"He sorta mentioned when he sat with Mark, before he died, that he'd been at your shelter since the previous day, and I've seen him sneak in a couple of times, too." My thoughts sobered a little when I thought about Mark, but I brushed them off, remembering that he had told me not to dwell on it.

"Well, I _like_ , like him. He's fun, and as you say, very easy on the eyes, but it's early days yet, so my lips are sealed." She mimed zipping her mouth and throwing the key over her shoulder.

We dissolved into laughter at Chelsea's expense and the conversation turned to what our families would be doing in what I had labeled 'the real world'. Bree, who had been playing checkers with Jared, flung herself down beside Chelsea. "What are we talking about?" She looked expectantly at each of us, while we all dissolved into laughter again when Chelsea's face bloomed again.

"Nothing for you to worry about, sweetie" Chelsea lifted her arm so that Bree could tuck herself into her embrace. Most of the other women in the group ended up sitting with us, except of course Irina, who was, predictably, hanging around with the men. Even Alice quietly took a space between me and Emily. I smiled at her, deciding that she had changed a huge amount in the last six weeks since Claire had been born, and that she was actually nice, if a little over the top. Bree eventually got bored with the adult chat and went back to find Jasper so he could teach her and Jared to play chess.

The conversation about families resumed, with Maggie asking Chelsea, "You and Bree have the same surname. Is that just a coincidence?"

"No coincidence at all," she answered, a huge smile appearing on her face. "Bree and I are actually related; I think she would be a second cousin or something like that. It's pretty confusing, and I've managed to sort of patch the story together from what Bree has been told. When we get to Australia, I'll be able to confirm it all.

"Bree's mom is Maria Tanner, who was married to my Uncle Colin—my dad's brother. They divorced a long time ago, before Bree was conceived. Maria met and married a guy called Andrew, and then a month later decided she didn't love him and walked out, returning to Los Angeles. She changed her name back to Tanner and then found out that she was pregnant. She never bothered to tell Andrew—she just divorced him before Bree was born."

"That's fucked up," Maggie said. "I assume this Andrew knows about her now?"

"Yeah, he does. Maria met someone and they lived together for a number of years. When Maria died from cancer, her will named her partner, Sarah, as Bree's guardian. At the time, Sarah wanted Bree, and the courts agreed. The kicker is that when Sarah met someone else, who didn't want children, she just decided she didn't want Bree anymore."

"That's even more fucked up," Maggie repeated. "How could someone do that to a little girl?"

Chelsea scowled. "She just gave Bree up like she meant nothing, but at least when Sarah contacted Child Protection Services, she gave them Andrew's name. CPS managed to find him, and I guess he was pretty shocked, but he immediately agreed to a DNA test to prove he was her father. It would have been so much better for Bree if Sarah had given them those details at the beginning, but it's my good fortune, because if she had, Bree and I might never have met. So here we are, travelling separately to Australia; he wanted her straight away."

"Wow, that's some story," Angela said. "Fate must have been looking out for Bree. Why were you on the flight? Did you know any of this?"

"I knew nothing about it at all—I never even knew about Maria. I think the family sort of cut her out when she divorced my uncle. When I was laid off from my job, I decided to blow all of my savings on a spectacular holiday and visit my sister, so it's a win-win situation. I've not seen Audrey for about fifteen years, ever since she left California with Will, and you'll never guess the next bit."

"What? Come on, tell us!" A chorus of voices urged to spill the rest.

"Andrew—Bree's father—is Will's brother, who is my brother-in-law! So whatever happens, Bree will always be family."

The conversation drifted as the men finished up their tasks and joined us around the fire as dusk fell. Garrett and Liam had teamed up, finding a way to ferment sweet potatoes into alcohol, and although there wasn't much, it was definitely enough for us to be a little 'merrier' than usual. Eventually, couples split away from the group and made their way to bed, with optimism at an all-time high. There was a feeling of hope that the New Year would bring rescue, and even if it took a long time, we would not only survive; we would thrive.

** Skyjacked **


	27. Chapter 26 Irina's Antics

**AN: This is a little bit of a filler chapter but I'm sure you'll like the development of the antics and happenings for the camp members.**

 **The reviews I've had for this story have truly touched me and I love each and every one of them.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to every person who read, reviews, favorites or follows.**

 **Disclaimer: SM still owns twilight but _this_ Edward is all mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Edward**

 **Irina's Antics**

New Year's Day came and went and the days began to clear with less rain and more sunshine and clear blue skies. We had been here for over four months; some days it felt like we had been there forever, and although there were days when the group was quiet as we contemplated the possibility that we would never be rescued, on the whole the mood in the camp was reasonably content.

Each day I found myself more in love with Bella, my eyes constantly searching her out and drifting over her form. I could see her in my future, but we hadn't had a discussion on where we would be as a couple when we were rescued. I suppose that neither of us wanted to broach a subject that couldn't be resolved right now.

On a bright and breezy mid-January morning, I awoke to the warmth of Bella's body, feeling her straddle my sleepy one as she took my cock inside hers. Wide awake in seconds, I pulled her face toward mine and kissed her, my tongue languidly stroking hers, our movements slow and easy. "I love you, my Bella," I whispered, our bodies as close as we could be and still be two people.

With more whispered words of love between us, we reached for heaven and found it, lying in the steamy warmth of our shelter. Drifting back into a half sleep, I murmured 'stay' when Bella made to slip away from me.

"Hmm." Her hum of pleasure reverberated through my chest as she relaxed back against me. "Just a few minutes," she said quietly, both of us content to stay together until we were forced to start the day with a cool shower.

Inevitably the camp began to come to life early with the noise of Claire insisting on her breakfast and the clash of pans as the business of the morning meal got under way. Bella and I eventually rose, putting on our clothes from the previous evening so we could make our way to the shower. This was a time when I really missed the privacy of my apartment; being able to roll out of bed and under hot water within minutes, and not having to worry about prying eyes.

By the time the smell of baking coconut bread and ham from another of the pigs Seth and Sam had brought back to camp a few days ago had spread throughout the camp, we were washed and dressed and ready for the day. Seated side by side on one of the large logs halfway between our shelter and the central fire pit, we spoke quietly, enjoying each others' company.

Nudging me, Bella nodded over at Jasper, who was seated by himself on the opposite side to where we were. "Is Jasper okay?" she asked. "He's been quiet, well, more quiet than usual, the last couple of weeks."

"He's fine, but have you noticed how his eyes follow Alice? I think he's more than interested."

She looked at me in surprise. "I never even noticed.I wouldn't have thought Alice was his type."

"And what type would that be?" I smirked at her and grinned.

"Well, she's not exactly a quiet person, though I must admit that she's been different since Claire was born." I could see the wheels in her head turning as she thought about the two of them together. "He did defend her on the plane, when Riley hit her," she mused almost to herself.

"Yes, that's true, and I've seen them out and about together collecting food, and I saw her coming out of his shelter one morning. I didn't think much of it at the time; I assumed she'd taken him something, but on reflection, she didn't look as if she'd just walked in—more like she'd been there awhile."

Bella grinned at me and stood, taking my bowl from me. "I actually think they could be good for each other, and I admit that Alice has definitely changed." She walked away from me back toward the kitchen with a sneaky smile on her face. I shook my head at her, knowing that she would be throwing them together at every opportunity now.

The plan that morning was to clear more of the trees away from around the clearing to open it up a bit now that the warmer weather was coming. Walking past Jasper, I nudged him with my toe. "Come on, stop watching Alice, you're giving Bella ideas."

Jasper, who must have been deep in thought, startled and looked up at me slightly sheepishly, but he said nothing, only a small smile slipping across his face as he got to his feet.

We spent the next couple of hours using a small axe that had been among the items scavenged from the emergency kit on the raft to clear away some of the bushes and small trees around the camp. As the sun rose in the sky, the temperature also rose until both of us were hot and sweaty. Dragging my shirt off over my head, I used it to wipe away the sweat that was stinging my eyes, Jasper doing the same.

"Don't look now," he murmured under his breath. "But Irina's on her way over."

I groaned out loud; she had become a real nuisance lately, always hanging around the men, switching among them as she flirted openly with each and every one of us. It didn't seem to matter if any of us were with a significant other; she refused to acknowledge that her behavior was inappropriate. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but it felt as if she was singling me out, and that made me uncomfortable to say the least.

"Hello boys," she practically purred, sliding her body between me and Jasper. "Looks like you could use a drink." Instinctively we both took a few steps back, while she immediately took a step forward into my space. She handed Jasper a bottle of water, gracing him with a predator's smile, and then turned back to me, sliding one hand from my waist to my neck, and rolling the cool bottle across my skin.

Far from turning me on, I leaned away from her and looked up, watching Jazz's smile turn into a smirk. Beyond him, my eyes landed on Bella who stood twenty feet away, glaring daggers at Irina's back.

"Err, thanks, Irina. For the water, I mean," I practically stuttered as I tried to step back only to find the tree we had been working on right behind me.

"No problem, _Edward_." Irina lowered her voice and fluttered her eyelashes. "Just let me know if you need _anything_ else. I'm here for you."

The lump in my throat felt huge, and I swallowed hard, unable to speak. The sweat I had wiped from my forehead sprung out across my skin again and I heard Jasper snigger. Looking over Irina's head, I glared at him, trying to tell him with my eyes to get me the hell out of here.

When I looked beyond Jasper to Bella, she was now grinning widely at my discomfort, and when I mouthed 'help', she shook her head, smirking as she made her way over to where we stood.

Sidling up to me, she slipped her arm around my waist and situated herself neatly between me and Irina. Stretching up and sliding her fingers into my hair, she kissed me hard, making sure that she deepened it enough for Irina to get the message. At her touch, my cock twitched as usual and a small groan echoed through my chest. Irina glared at Bella, gave me a tight smile, and stalked off.

Eventually releasing my lips, she stared at Irina's retreating back. Narrowing her eyes, she gave a tiny, slightly evil smile of satisfaction. "Maybe now she'll get the message."

It was my turn to feel the heat flush my face as Bella walked away, looking over her shoulder at me, letting me know that she wasn't angry with me in the slightest; she was just staking her claim on me.

"Wow," Jasper said as he watched Bella swagger past Irina, swaying her hips. "That told her, didn't it?" He laughed. "But, somehow, I don't think Irina is one to give up that easily."

I laughed along with him and said, "It'll be your turn next, Jazz, and you don't have a woman to fight for you." I watched Jasper's face turn introspective and expected him to come back with a remark. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders, but, nevertheless, his gaze settled on Alice, who was seated in the shade of the trees with Emily, playing with Claire.

For the rest of the day, Irina didn't bother either of us, and I thought she'd gotten the message that I was off limits and had acknowledged that Bella was it for me; I had eyes for no-one else. I groaned internally to find Irina waiting outside the waterfall shower later that evening, and once again she stepped into my space, insisting on walking back to our shelter with me. Luckily for me, Bella was seated on the log outside, obviously waiting to go to dinner, and I was glad that the glare on her face was not aimed at me. Irina seemed to be oblivious and just said she'd see me later, turning on her heel and making her way over to the kitchen.

"She's getting to be a pain, Edward," Bella complained.

"I keep hoping that if I brush her off enough, she'll give up. I'm not encouraging her, Bella, truly."

"I know, I trust you, Edward." She rose from her seat and stood in front of me. Poking me in the chest, she stared me straight in the eye. "You are _mine_ , Edward Cullen, and she'd better back off, _now_!"

A jolt of desire ran through my body at her declaration of ownership, and I pulled her into my arms, whispering in her ear how much I loved her. Leaning back, she gave me a blinding smile, sliding her hand down my arm and lacing her fingers with mine as we headed over to get some food. "I do think that eventually you're going to have to tell her straight because she doesn't seem to be getting the message from me at all, and I'd hate to have to break her nose." She was so matter-of-fact that I barked out a laugh while she smirked.

Over the next few days, Irina planted herself next to me at dinner—no matter which side of Bella I chose to sit on—invaded my space, touched me, and asked me hundreds of inane questions. She made me uncomfortable at every turn, and I was beginning to lose patience with the subtle method we were using to show her I was simply not interested.

Initially, Bella was amused at how nervous it made me, but after the fourth time, she was moving into being seriously annoyed; nothing she said or did seemed to stop Irina. Of course, every other man in the village smirked, although it was quite likely that it was because they were relieved that they were not in the line of fire.

Eventually, I did have to take some action when she cornered me as I left the shower again late one night after Bella had retired to bed early with a headache. Running her hands over my chest, she pressed her body up against mine and slid her hands over the front of my shorts, squeezing my cock. That was definitely a step too far!

In shock, I shoved her away, unconcerned when she stumbled. "Irina!" I glared. "That's enough! I don't know what you think you're playing at, but this isn't even funny now. Not only are you behaving totally inappropriately, but you don't seem to have cottoned on yet"—I bent down so I could look her right in the eye— "I. Am. With. Bella. I'm in love with her, and there will never be a time when I won't be. Stop following me, trying to flirt with me, or touch me. I am not fucking interested." She glared at me, pouting. "I mean it, Irina, _**back off!**_ Leave me alone. Go and spend time with Laurent, or better still, do some work; I'm not available, and never will be."

Angrily, I brushed past her and stalked across toward my shelter. Bella was already asleep so I slid in behind her, calming myself with the smell of her skin and the feel of her body in my arms. Eventually, I dropped off to sleep, aware that I'd have to tell Bella first thing in the morning.

Upon waking, Bella and I managed to take a shower together, Irina being spectacularly absent when we stepped out from behind the waterfall screens.

"Where the hell is she? What did you say to her?" Bella whispered, looking around. She didn't need to name names; I knew exactly who she was talking about.

I explained what Irina had done last night, and repeated what I had told her. "I didn't give her a chance to reply, just pushed past her and joined you."

"Damn her," Bella muttered. "When will she realize that we're together in every way? I might just have to break her nose, yet."

After we had finished breakfast, I caught sight of Irina heading up to the lookout and almost felt sorry for Laurent. Irina appeared for dinner, but made a point of not looking at me, instead seating herself next to Laurent on the other side of the fire pit. Grinning, Bella leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Looks like whatever you said worked, though I doubt she'll stick with Laurent. I actually feel sorry for him."

Two days later Irina was back at her old tricks, but this time Garrett was her target. Kate wasn't nearly as patient or forgiving as Bella and confronted Irina straight away, as she was stroking Garrett's arm and gazing at him in apparent adoration.

"Keep your fucking hands off what's mine. He's taken and doesn't want you." Kate was sharp and growled at Irina who backed off, virtually on the run. Bella thought it was absolutely hilarious and she and Kate shared a grin at Irina's retreating back.

Next it was Jasper's turn, but she got absolutely nowhere with him; he just walked away every time she spoke to him, and it didn't take her long to get that message, especially when she crawled into his shelter one morning and found him and Alice together. She fled the shelter with Alice's screech ringing through the camp, letting everyone know what she thought of Irina's antics.

After that, things were quieter as everyone practically shunned her, and although no one was rude, they definitely didn't include her in conversations. She spent more and more of her time at the lookout with Laurent, as he seemed to be the only one who wanted her around, and everyone relaxed, hopeful that the dramatics were at an end.

Life in the camp settled down into a routine of hunting, fishing, and foraging as Bella and I became closer. I couldn't imagine my life without her, but things were about to change.

** Skyjacked **

* * *

 **One reviewer asked what's happened to the renegades that skyjacked the plane:**

 **The few that are left will resurface; after all Jacob Back has an unhealthy, for him, obsession with Bella, which will be addressed in later chapters.**

 **And another would like to know their ages and background:**

 **The story has been mainly about survival and growth in their time on the island and I'm planning an outtake for Alice to show how she became a whiney little b***t, but I hadn't planned on anything in depth on Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I also haven't worked out yet, where Edward's will come, probably somewhere toward some of the actions still to take place as the current chapters have been concentrated on what's happening on the island. That's likely to cover a little about Emmett and Rose and I'm not saying anything else; wouldn't want to give away secrets. LOL**

 **The flight they all took left LA in early September, Jacob and his cronies, left the island without Bella at around 6 weeks after them being marooned. They've been through Thanksgiving and Christmas and it's now it's mid-January.**

 **The main character ages are:**

 **Edward 32**

 **Bella 28**

 **Alice 26**

 **Jasper 34**

 **Emmett 34**

 **Rose 28**

 **Hope that info helps out a few enquiring minds.**


	28. Chapter 27 A Frantic Search

**AN: The next instalment of Skyjacked for you to read. Hope you like.**

 **As always MeteorOnAMoonlessNight has used her considerable skills to make this readable and any errors are mine 'cos I do like to tinker!**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns it all, sad to say, but true.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Edward**

 **A Frantic Search**

I stepped into the clearing, ready for something to eat after spending the morning helping Felix repair the panels separating the latrines. The previous evening we had felt a rumble throughout the clearing, which only lasted a few minutes, shaking us all up a little. I knew that earthquakes happened in the South Pacific, but that was the extent of my knowledge. A couple of the others who had visited the Cook Islands and some of those large enough to be tourist havens had commented that they had experienced them before, but never anything bad.

Nobody seemed to be worried and there was nothing we could do if we had any more, so all that happened was that we quickly talked to the camp members this morning, telling everyone to move into the clear spaces and stay away from the larger trees, the rocks that formed the waterfall, and to get out of the shelters just in case something inside fell and injured anyone.

Before I could take more than a few steps toward the kitchen, James appeared in front of me, followed closely by Vicky.

"Jared's missing, Edward, and Bree, too." His words were calm, but the darting of his eyes and the hard swallows every few seconds, betrayed his terror.

I looked around, a little bewildered by his intensity. "They're not in the camp? Or at the lookout?"

"They were here until mid-morning, generally getting in the way until I told them to go and play somewhere else." Vicky's voice broke slightly. "I've not seen them since then."

"Have you searched the whole camp?" I asked gently. It wasn't unusual for them to be off playing, although they were never very far. Most people had relaxed, and James, Vicky, and Chelsea had allowed the kids a lot more freedom than they would have had in an urban area. There were no large predators on the island, and both Jared and Bree, at nine and ten respectively, were reasonably sensible.

"We have," James answered for her, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. "I've even searched through the cave behind the waterfall, in case—" he stopped and swallowed. "In case they had drowned," he said quietly.

It was obvious without him saying it that he'd not found either of them there.

"Okay, let me find Sam and Seth. They're both excellent trackers and they can see if they can find a trace that'll tell us which direction they took off. The rain last night will hopefully give us a helping hand." Gripping his arm, I added, "Don't worry, we'll find them."

I turned to find Chelsea standing close by, her face creased with worry. "Bree came to me earlier," she said. "She asked for some bread and fruit for her and Jared. I thought nothing of it; they're always hungry. I should have known, or stopped them somehow."

"Chelsea, I have absolutely no doubt that they had no plans to disappear deliberately. It's more likely that they've just strayed a little too far and maybe they got turned around. There's no way this is your fault, you know that?"

Vicky stepped up beside her. "Please, don't think of blaming yourself at all. Jared is headstrong, but he'll look after Bree and I'm sure we'll find them soon. Edward's right, they've probably just gotten a little lost. They won't have gone far."

I didn't know exactly where Seth was, but I knew Sam was with Emily today as Bella had told me that she was feeling under the weather. Jasper had fashioned a number of horns from hollowed-out wood which were only used in an emergency situation, and I figured this was one time I would be justified in using it. Within the hour, Seth and Jasper had returned to the camp, where I explained what had happened.

The group of volunteers stood in the center of the clearing; me, Jasper, Seth, and now Bella. She insisted that we might need her expertise since we had no idea what situation Jared and Bree had got themselves into.

James had refused to stay behind, claiming that it was his son we were looking for, and nothing would dissuade him from his path. "There is nothing wrong with my leg now," he protested. "I'm coming, and there's nothing more to be said."

Jasper shrugged since no one had anything else to say, and instead turned his mind to other practicalities. "I know there's not much left of the day," he said. "But the longer we delay, the more chance there is of any signs they left behind to disappear.

The sun had fallen lower in the sky, moving the day toward evening while we had been pulling together a couple of emergency packs containing a length of rope from the raft, enough provisions for a couple of days, the makings of a fire just in case we needed it, the desalinator, and what remained of the medical kit. Seth had scouted around the perimeter of the camp, searching for any signs to tell us which direction the kids has left by, eventually finding the smaller footprints of Bree, Jared's feet having grown enough that his weren't discernible among those of most of the adults.

Once that had been found, the rest of us followed him in that direction, Bella and me taking up the rear position. We made good time for the first hour, both Jared and Bree's footprints fairly clear now that they weren't obscured by those of the camp members. Unfortunately, as the heat of the day increased, the prints started to dry out, making it much more difficult to discern the direction.

"I think we need to stop and make camp for the night," Jasper called. "It's not really safe to continue." The sun set around seven at this time of the year, and without light it would be pitch dark the moment the sun fell below the horizon.

Seth agreed. "I've been along this one once before, but I wouldn't say I know it, and we've already seen that it's littered with holes, stones, and large tree roots."

"If we injure ourselves, not only are we not going to be of any use in finding and helping Jared and Bree, but we already know that any risks could cause accidents that could end up being life-threatening. I agree we should stop, at least until first light." Bella dropped her pack on the ground and sat on a large rock beside the trail.

"Jared and Bree will be cold and scared," James protested. "We should keep on for a bit longer."

"I know you're worried, James," Bella called. "But if you injure yourself, you're not going to be of much use to them, are you?"

Since, not ten minutes ago, he had tripped and gone sprawling, he had to acknowledge that we were right. We set up a small camp, and, as it wasn't cold, dispensed with a fire, eating a cold meal before rolling our bodies in the woven mats we had brought along. Bella tucked herself close to me, her back to my front and we, as everyone else, dozed on and off through the night.

We had long ago dispensed with setting up a watch, but tonight I noticed that Jasper stayed awake, the thought crossing his mind, as it did mine, both concerned that it had been an outside influence that had caused the disappearance of the two children. No one mentioned the name Jacob Black, though I'm sure that more than one person thought it.

Everyone was awake at first light, eager to keep going, although the overnight rain along with the increasingly rocky ground under our feet had mostly obliterated any trace of Jared and Bree. Both Seth and Jasper ranged either side of the trail, making sure that there was no way we would miss the signs if they had changed direction.

Not finding anything, we moved forward until suddenly, we broke through the trees to find ourselves at the top of a cliff in a part of the island that had only been touched on by the teams sent out to investigate when we first found the camp.

"Wow, that's a long way down," Bella said, standing on her toes and looking over the edge of the cliff, not going anywhere near the edge. "Surely they wouldn't have come this far?"

At that moment the wind shifted and a small voice was heard. "Hey, Bella, is that you?"

"Bree?" I shouted, turning around and trying to locate where the sound had come from. "Where are you? Call out again so I can find you!"

Hearing my voice, Jared's shouts joined Bree's. "We're down here, Mr. Edward." Within minutes, we had located both of them.

"Oh, my God," Bella breathed. "How in hell's name did they get down there?"

I could clearly see marks along the muddy lip of a fissure, that was strewn with small pebbles, showing where either or both of the kids had slipped. Edging carefully forward and watching where I put my feet, I leaned forward to peer over the edge of the wide fissure which split the cliff in two. It looked as if both Bree and Jared were standing on a flattish rock close to the side nearest to us and seemed to be unharmed. The fissure wasn't particularly deep and was filled with large rocks.

"Jared, Bree, are you okay?"

"Hey, Mr. Edward. Can you get us out of here, please? We're cold."

"Uncle Edward, I hurt my ankle and then slipped down here. Jared tried to help me get out, but he got stuck down here, too. We want to go home. Can you come and get us, please?"

"Of course we can. Your dad, Jasper, Seth, and Bella are all here, too. Hang on a bit; we've got some rope with us, so give us a minute and we'll pull you both out."

"Hurry up, please, we're really cold and a bit wet." I could practically hear Bree's teeth chatter, and I knew it would have been cold here last night; the breeze along the coast was always cooler.

"Don't worry, son, we'll have you out very soon."

Stepping back away from the edge, I turned to the others to find Jasper already pulling the rope out of his pack. "It's not very deep. They're standing on a flat rock close to this side of the fissure, but neither of them is tall enough to climb up by themselves. Bree says she hurt her ankle—I think before she slipped—but otherwise neither seems to be anything other than cold."

"Let's get them out quickly," Bella insisted. "I can check them both over once we have them safely up here."

Jasper stepped forward as carefully as I'd done, his feet touching the edge just as a small rumble echoed across the rocks and the ground trembled lightly. Bracing his legs wide apart, he stared at me as we waited for everything to settle. James backed up a little, taking Bella's hand and pulling her with him, while Seth braced himself on the spot.

A high-pitched scream echoed from inside the fissure. "Uncle Edward, the rock's moving. Please, get us out of here." Bree was becoming hysterical, and as the ground stilled I stepped back toward the edge and looked over. Both children were on their knees, holding each other's hands tightly, and the rock they were on looked as if it was a little lower than before.

"We need to get them out quickly, Jasper. Something's happening down there."

"The safest way would be for you to go down to tie the rope around each of them in turn. I don't think either of them will be able to tie the rope well enough to be safe." Jasper took another look over the edge and spoke quietly. "It is lower, Edward. We've got to move quickly; if we have another quake, even a little one, there's no telling what'll happen to those rocks down there."

He didn't have to say that it could be dangerous, and I appreciated him not stating the obvious out loud. If the rock shifted too much, it could slide down and toward the edge of the cliff, taking whoever was down there straight down three hundred feet into the sea.

I looked over at Bella, who met my gaze calmly. No one had to say anything; she knew how dangerous it might be. A slight nod of her head told me she understood what I was about to do and mouthed 'I love you' in acceptance.

"Right. Seth, since there isn't a tree close enough to tie the rope to, you're gonna have to be our anchor. I'll climb, or more probably slide, down and send Bree up first, following up with Jared as quickly as you can get the rope off of her. When he's safe, send the rope back down for me, although if it looks like I can, I'll attempt to climb out. It looks too smooth to give me anything to hang onto, but it might be different from down there, so I'm relying on your strength."

"Sure thing, Edward, I got your back." Seth nodded at me, grabbing at the other end of the rope and sliding it around his waist and into each of his hands, ready to brace himself against my weight.

It took only a few minutes for me to lie down and slide backwards towards the edge and over it, down into the fissure. Bree and Jared had squeezed themselves back against the rock and to one side to allow me room to find my feet. Despite the fact that there wasn't much space, I managed to stand and both children grabbed at me, tears coming from Bree, and Jared trying to be brave and not give into his fear.

"Shh, we'll have you out of here in no time." I comforted Bree, while the rope followed me down. "Hey Jared, do you think you can help me tie this rope around Bree, so Jasper can pull her up?"

"Okay, Mr. Edward." Giving Jared something to do allowed him time to get himself together, and before long, Bree was being pulled up to safety, pushing her feet against the worn side of the fissure to keep herself from spinning. It didn't take long for Jasper to throw the rope back down and for me to get Jared ready to follow her.

Without warning, the ground moved again, this time a little stronger than before. The stone I had stepped back onto so I could give Jared a little more room began to slide in the direction of the sea, taking me with it.

** Skyjacked **


	29. Chapter 28 Safe

**AN: A kind guest review told me that I'd switched POV toward the end of this chapter. Thank you for pointing that out - it's now been replaced.**

 **Read and Enjoy**

 **Usual disclaimer applies and my greatest thanks to MeteroOnAMoonlessNight for her continued support**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Bella**

 **Safe**

Jasper and Seth had barely pulled Jared over the edge to safety when the ground began to shake again. A heavy, deep rumble echoed up out of the fissure, forcing me to fall to my knees. Instinctively, I knew that Edward was in great danger. We were all aware that it was filled with loose rocks and stones, which had already shifted; it wouldn't take much for it all to slide to the edge of the cliff, taking Edward with it.

The ground stilled and the silence that followed was deafening, dust rising slowly from the fissure and dispersing into the morning air. Time stood still for a few seconds until a jolt of fear surged through my body.

I couldn't stop the scream of horror that came out of my mouth, as the thought that I might lose the man I loved flashed through my mind.

"Edward, Edward, please be okay, please be okay." The words trembled on my lips and tears blinded me as I crawled toward the edge and waved away the dust, trying to clear it and my eyes enough to see where he was. I could hear the others scrambling behind me and the sobs from both Bree and Jared; a quick look behind me confirmed that James had each of them held tightly against his body where he knelt on the ground. I peered over the edge of the fissure, which was now mostly empty of rocks; I could see the sea raging below where the rocks had fallen, now creating a deep chasm.

"Oh, my God, Edward." My voice rose back into a scream again; I was terrified that he was gone. I looked sideways, aware of Jasper on his belly, sliding further toward the edge until he was hanging into thin air, Seth automatically grabbing hold of his legs to steady him.

"Bella, Bella," Jasper's voice pierced through my terror. "He's okay. Do you hear me? He's okay."

Immediately, I slid closer to the edge, evading Jasper's hand as he grabbed for my arm to stop me. I hung further over the edge, just managing to see his feet. "Edward, speak to me, please. Tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella; covered in dust but not hurt. Jasper, you there?" Edward's voice echoed from somewhere below us.

"I am, what do you need me to do?"

"Well half of the ledge the kids were standing on survived, but I can feel it shifting under me, so it's probably a good idea to get that rope down to me pretty quick. I have a feeling it's not going to last much longer."

Now that the ground was still, James encouraged Bree and Jared to move back to the treeline, untying the rope from around Jared's waist and bringing it to where we lay. Sliding back away from the edge, Jasper got to his knees and handed one end of the rope to Seth, who wrapped it around his waist and threw the other end, hard, over the edge.

"Got it," Edward shouted. There was silence for a minute. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jasper wrapped the rope around his shoulders to give some leverage and leaned away from the edge, heaving back on the rope, which moved slowly over the edge toward us. Getting to my knees in anticipation, I could see that the rope was definitely the worse for wear, and was fraying a little as it rubbed along the rough fissure's edge, made worse by the recent changes wrought by the earthquake. It hadn't been bad, in earthquake terms, but it had frightened me; it could have meant the loss of Edward, and my fear wouldn't abate until he was within arm's reach.

As his head drew level with the lip, I noticed absently the grey dust coating the bronze strands of hair and my heart gave a leap as his eyes bridged the fissure, searching immediately for mine. I could see the relief in his as much as I knew it was in mine, and quickly stood, my body involuntarily swaying towards his. I could hear Jasper grunting beside me as he drew Edward's body ever nearer to me, when suddenly there was another rumble. The ground didn't move so I knew it wasn't a quake, and was more than likely the ledge Edward was standing on shifting in some way.

"Jasper, I think the ledge …"

"I know, Bella. Don't worry; we've got him, now." Jasper's gentle voice soothed by panic.

The rumble died away as Edward threw his arms over the edge of the fissure and finally dragged his body onto safe ground. Lying prone, his arm across his eyes, I watched his chest heave as he inhaled deeply over and over again. Throwing myself down on my knees beside him, I frantically slid my hands over every inch of his body, making sure he was as uninjured as he had said he was.

At last, he dropped his arm over my shoulder and his other around me and pulled me down until I was lying half on and half off his body. His lips connected with the top of my head as his whispered words reached my ears. "I'm okay, Bella, I'm okay." He reassured me over and over again until my limbs no longer trembled and the hot tears I hadn't realized were falling had ceased. The adrenaline rush faded from me, and, taking a deep breath, I was finally able to lift my head to look straight at him.

Drawing back from him, I slapped at his chest. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Edward Cullen. I thought I'd lost you." The tears I thought had finished filled my eyes, but I dashed them away, refusing to allow them to fall again.

The moment was interrupted as both Bree and Jared also threw themselves at Edward, babbling their thanks and happiness that not only were they safe, but he was, too. Slowly, he pushed himself to his knees and then to his feet, and I had no doubt that he would feel the results of today for a good few hours.

"Hey, kids, are you okay, now?" Edward took their hands in each of his, bending slightly to listen to their breathless accounting of the events that had led to them being in the fissure.

"Uncle Edward, it was all my fault," Bree insisted. "I was bored and told Jared I was going to go on an adventure. He said we shouldn't go, but I said he was boring."

"Going on an adventure is fine, but you should have told someone where you were going, shouldn't you?" he scolded gently.

"I know, Mr. Edward, and I promise we won't do it again." Jared looked over at James. "Are you very mad, Dad?"

James took Jared's other hand. "I'm just glad that you're both safe." He looked over at Bree. "Chelsea was very worried about you, too."

"We'd best get a move on," Jasper interrupted. "There's no telling what'll happen with that fissure; it's already wider and unstable, so more of the rock face could fall into the sea at any time now, even without another quake."

Everyone picked up their packs, and Edward lifted Bree onto his back and then took my hand to begin the trek back to the camp with Jared walking between James and Edward. What seemed like a long journey yesterday when we had no idea where the children were, was in actual fact only around a five hour trek. Now that the trail was littered with fallen trees and more rocks than I had remembered on the way here, it did take us an extra hour or so, but around two in the afternoon, we stepped into the clearing to cheers from the rest of the group, all of whom had been waiting anxiously for our return. Edward allowed Bree to slide carefully to the ground, watching as she threw herself at Chelsea; the woman she seemed to have come to look upon as a mother.

Vicky and Chelsea rushed forward immediately, looking the children over, scolding them for disappearing without telling anyone where they were going. Threats of grounding, extra homework, and chores were bandied about, but from the tone of their voices, I could tell that both of them were just glad they had gotten them back with no real injuries. Most of the camp gathered around us, obviously glad that we had found the kids none the worse for wear.

I followed Chelsea back to her shelter so I could check Bree's ankle over. Confirming it was only a general sprain and a few days rest should put it right, I left her to find Edward; I needed to reassure myself again that he was safe.

"It could have been so much worse," were my first words to Edward when I found him in the camp kitchen helping himself to something to eat. "The rocks in that fissure only had to have shifted a little earlier and they would have both been lost to the sea." I shuddered at the thought and Edward put his bowl down on the flat rock and turned to pull me into his arms.

"Try not to dwell on it, my love. It all ended well. I'm fine and so are they."

My arms slid around his waist, linking at the small of his back, and my forehead came to rest in the center of his chest. Pulling me even closer and surrounding me, instinctively knowing what I needed, Edward held me tighter. I turned my head so I could feel his heartbeat, reassuring me that he was alive and well; it would be some time before I let him out of my sight.

It seemed that nobody wanted to do any work that afternoon, everyone being more than happy that nothing untoward had happened to any of us. Jared and Bree used the showers first, followed by the rest of us in turn, and the evening meal break came around with all of us feeling both cleaner and calmer.

By the time dinner was ready the fire had been lit, and every member of the camp was seated, talking and looking at the night sky, which was sprinkled with thousands of stars. The light pollution here was almost non-existent and there were so many more stars than I had ever seen on the Olympic Peninsula, where light pollution was considered very low.

Both Jared and Bree had fallen asleep for a few hours during the afternoon, their ordeal from the previous night taking its toll on them, and they now seemed to have gained a second wind, and were excitedly telling everyone about their _adventure_.

"We went on a long walk and the trail was going up and up and up 'til we found the big cliff, and we could see a long way over the sea. It'd be a good place to watch for ships, wouldn't it, Jared?" Bree turned to her adventure partner, her eyes shining with the attention on them both.

"Yeah, it would; it's higher than the lookout here. We found lots of stones and we took turns to throw them to see how far they would go before they went into the water." Jared seemed to be just as excited as Bree, while everyone seated around the fire smiled indulgently at them.

"Then, when I was looking for more stones to throw, I stepped on some round ones and I hurt my ankle. I fell over because it hurt, and the edge of that gap was more close than I thought, so I slipped and fell into it. There was nothing to hold onto." Bree was quiet now, her face showing how scared she had been.

Jared sweetly took her hand, and then carried on the story for her. "I laid down and tried to reach Bree's hands, but she was too far down; I really tried but my arms weren't long enough, and I could only reach her fingers." He looked upset, and his forehead creased in a frown. "I wanted to look for a branch to help, but Bree wanted me to stay with her."

Vicky leaned toward him and murmured something in his ear, which made him look up at her and grin. "Mom says it wasn't my fault and that I did my best," he said proudly. "I thought that if I went down, I'd be able to push Bree up, or she could stand on me to reach the top, but I wasn't strong enough and then I couldn't get back out either."

"I told him to climb back up, and come back to get someone to help, but he wouldn't leave me by myself. It was very cold when the wind came," Bree's eyes shined at Jared, hero worship clear on her face. "Jared kept me warm but we were too cold to sleep properly and it rained."

"And then when it got light, we heard Miss Bella talking and then when we called her, Mr. Edward shouted and found us. He said he would get us out and then the ground was shaking, but I wasn't scared, I knew Mr. Edward would save us." Jared was matter of fact, unaware of just how close they had come to disaster. "It was awesome; he climbed down and I helped to tie the rope around Bree and Mr. Jasper pulled both of us out." Jared beamed.

"And then before Uncle Edward could get out, the ground started shaking again and all the stones fell into the sea. It was scary and we thought he was gone with the stones, but it was okay. Mr. Jasper saved him, too."

The memory of those few minutes when I thought Edward was truly gone caused a rush of adrenaline to run through my body and the trembles were back. Edward felt me tense up and pulled into his side, reassuring me once again.

Everyone had finished eating and people were starting to head for their shelters. James stood and made his way over to where Edward and I sat with Jasper.

"Thanks, Edward, Jasper. I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't found them and gotten them out of that fissure so quickly."

Jasper nodded at him, acknowledging his words, and then took Alice's hand and sat beside the fire again. James, in the meantime, had lifted Jared from Vicky's lap where he had fallen asleep, giving Vicky a hand up. Stepping forward, she hugged Edward and murmured her thanks., "If you ever need anything, Edward, you only need to ask." She and James left hand in hand, disappearing into the darkness to their shelter.

Seth stood with a sleeping Bree in his arms, waiting while Chelsea, too, approached Edward, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Edward, from the bottom of my heart. Bree may not be the daughter of my body, but she certainly is the daughter of my heart, and it would have broken if you hadn't been there to save her, and Jared, too. So, I say the same as Vicky, if ever you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Chelsea followed Seth back to their shelter, disappearing for the rest of the night, leaving me, Edward, Jasper, and a few others still sitting around talking. At first, the conversation was about general things that were happening in the camp, but it soon became a more heated discussion when Peter spoke up.

"Edward, how much longer are we going to continue like this? The longer we're here, the more likely it is that injuries and illness will take their toll on us. Don't get me wrong, I think Bella is doing the best she can, but she isn't a doctor, and we're almost out of modern medicine. Once that's gone, we have nothing to help keep us all safe." He hesitated, probably waiting for someone else to say something. "And look at today; it could have been a tragedy, and how long before we have another incident and we're not so lucky?"

"Well, what would you have us do, Peter?" Garrett leaned back, deceptively calm, cocking his head as he pinned Peter down with his gaze. "Give us some alternatives."

Peter shrugged, his mouth turning down. "I don't know, I'm not an expert, but you have to admit that it's inevitable that more of us will die, isn't it?"

I was immediately defensive, recognizing that Peter was being a condescending ass toward me and my skills. "We might not have modern medicine, Peter, but we have other alternatives that have been used for hundreds of years, and very successfully. I admit that there would be some things, like septicemia, that I could do nothing about, but each of us has a duty to look out for the other; it's up to all of us to keep each other safe."

"As for physical safety, there are dangers here as there are in the civilized world, but we've survived this long, and I have no doubt that we'll survive until someone comes for us." Liam leaned forward. "They'll find us."

"If they're even still looking," Peter said bitterly.

It was obvious to everyone that Peter wouldn't be persuaded, but still he insisted that we should try to find a way back to civilization for ourselves.

"Peter," Edward eventually intervened. "We travelled for five days on that raft and this was the only island we saw in all that time. We're lucky. This island has food, water, and shelter; everything we need to survive for a long time."

"What about where Jacob and the others came from?" Ben spoke up quietly. "Is that a possibility?" He shrugged, explaining further. "I'm worried about Angela. No disrespect to you, Bella," he added apologetically.

"None taken, Ben, I understand." And I did; he was worried about the love of his life, and no amount of explaining that women had coped for thousands of years without doctors would calm those fears.

"We don't even know what direction they came from, Ben," Edward said gently. "Nor what they found there or why they left. Even if we could somehow miraculously find their island, there's no guarantee what situation we would find ourselves in, wouldn't be worse than what we have now."

"It could be out of the frying pan and into the fire, with even less," Jasper interjected. "And you're forgetting that we don't have a way of getting there, either."

"Couldn't we build one?"

"Yes, we could," Jasper's voice was quiet in answer to Peter's abrupt question. "We can cut down enough trees, and lash them together to make a flat raft and we might even be able to fashion some sort of sail, but we'd also have to gather enough food and water to sustain all of us for an undetermined amount of time. There are twenty-seven of us; it would be an impossible task."

"What if only a few of us went?" Peter wouldn't give up on the idea of getting off the island, no matter how impossible it would be to leave under our own steam.

"Then we're back to who goes and who stays. That didn't work out so well last time, did it?" This time it was Garrett who spoke up. "Who makes that decision? What about those who stay? There would be no way of either group knowing what had happened. Would you be willing to go?"

Peter was silent, obviously wanting someone to do something, but unwilling to put his life in any sort of jeopardy. He was just a yes man, his true colors already having come to light during his time following Alec.

"I couldn't leave Emily and Claire." Sam shook his head. "I'd rather take my chances here; we're safer together."

"Nor me," Ben added. "I want to be here for my child, not somewhere out on the South Pacific." Again he looked apologetic. "I was just throwing out questions before."

"I don't think any of us should leave." I was adamant. "If a ship arrives, those who left on the raft might be lost forever. They might never reach land." I grabbed for Edward's hand, my mind returning to the disaster that Jacob had very nearly forced on the camp and me, specifically. He squeezed back, showing me he was on my side, no matter what. "No, we're safer here; together. We have food, water, and shelter, and we know we can survive almost indefinitely."

Most of the others shook their heads, too. I wasn't too worried that anyone would try to leave; it would take more than one person to agree to work on a project of that magnitude, and I didn't think Peter had that sort of backing.

People began to disperse, heading to shelters for the night. I stood, holding out my hand. "Are you coming?" I said, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

Grinning, Edward stood. "Take me to bed, Miss Swan, and we'll see what comes up." Now it was my turn to grin and shake my head.

** Skyjacked **


	30. Chapter 29 Hope

**AN: Earthquakes can sometimes be a good thing. A discovery leads to hope.**

 **My thanks to favoriters and followers, and of course, to all my faithful reviewers. Despite my utter fail at replying to you all, I love to read each and every one so don't be afraid to pop in and say hello. I read them all and each one still excites me when it drops into my inbox.**

 **My thanks as always to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills. If not for her adding commas; some of this might not make sense.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gave us Twilight and Edward, this is just me making up stories**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Bella**

 **Hope**

The shelter lightened with the dawn, despite the fact that Edward and I had not fallen asleep for a few hours after retiring. Still, I wasn't complaining, I thought as I turned over and snuggled into Edward's chest, relishing the warmth of his body.

I expected to fall back to sleep, but it evaded me as the words he had whispered to me in the quiet of the previous night filtered back into my head. I had been almost asleep when Edward spoke.

" _Did you see it, Bella?"_

" _Hmm," I murmured sleepily. "See what?"_

" _Yesterday, at the beach below the cliff."_

" _I didn't see anything, Edward." The odd subject had pulled me from sleep and piqued my interest. I turned in his arms to look directly at him, finding him wide awake. "Why, what did you see?"_

" _On the right hand side of the cliff, there's a small beach. The water is relatively still there, and had we known it was there, it would have probably been a better way to land on the island. That doesn't matter now; what's done is done. At the edge of the trees, I think I saw a cabin."_

 _Well, now I was wide awake. "What do you mean, you saw a cabin? Surely we've explored every part of this island; how could we have missed a cabin?" Pulling my body upright, I leaned back against the tree trunk where our 'bed' was situated. "Why wouldn't we have seen it before?"_

 _Edward shrugged. "It was further back into the treeline and I suspect that the recent earthquakes we've been experiencing have brought down some of the trees that would have hidden it. Even Seth said he's only been along that trail a couple of times."_

" _Someone should investigate, shouldn't they? It means that we might be alone now, but people were here. Maybe we'll be find something that'll help us get home."_

 _Edward was silent for a minute, his face oddly blank. I couldn't figure out what he might be thinking. "Edward?" I questioned. "What is it?" He seemed to shake himself out of the odd reaction, and I put it down to tiredness, certain that if there was something wrong he would tell me when he was ready._

" _I had forgotten it in all the excitement of bringing the children home safe and sound; it only came back to me when my mind was quiet. It's not likely to be urgent; we've seen no other signs of people anywhere so I think it's uninhabited. You're right, though, I'll speak to Jasper in the morning and we'll arrange to go and take a look."_

 _I wriggled down beside him again, my back to his chest so we could be as close as possible. Despite my excitement at the thought of the first sign that the island wasn't a totally forgotten place, I drifted into sleep almost immediately._

All thoughts of our talk last night flooded back into my head, and eagerness to find out what secrets the cabin held brought me to life. Planting kisses over Edward's jaw, I encouraged him to wake. He stretched and arched his back, his morning wood rubbing against my belly, and I hitched my leg over his hip, my hands tangling in the hair at his neck. His cock rested between my legs, sliding over my cloth covered pussy. As always, Edward was awake and ready, and before I could utter a word of the thoughts I'd had about investigating the cabin, his hand ventured between our bodies and moved my panties to one side. He filled me with his cock in one thrust. All thoughts of anything but his hands and the movement of his body fled my mind as his lips landed on mine with an almost bruising force, his hands tangling in my hair as he tilted my head to one side and attacked the skin on my neck with wet kisses.

My moans were drowned by his mouth and his leg pushed mine further open, his cock assaulting me in a delicious frenzy, withdrawing and then filling me to the hilt over and over again. Within minutes, the depth of his thrusts were pushing me to the brink of an orgasm. My body reacted with its usual goosebumps wherever his hands touched and now pushed my tank top up, allowing his mouth to venture down to latch onto my nipple. Alternating hard sucks and nips from his teeth drew a louder moan from me, which was no longer swallowed by his lips.

I cared nothing for who might hear me now as he quickened his thrusts, his fingers unerringly finding and rubbing at my clit. Thrusting my hips toward his, the tremors and tingles radiated outward, followed by clenching muscles. Edward groaned, his lips finding mine again as his movements became slightly uncoordinated and his arms gripped me around the waist, drawing me into his body at the same time as I felt him swell and the heat of his cum filled me.

Coming back to myself and feeling the moisture from my skin cool, I realized that he hadn't pulled out. Edward noticed immediately as my breath hitched.

"Damn it. Bella, I'm so sorry. I got carried away and I forgot." His voice was filled with regret as he apologized again.

I shook my head. "It's my fault as well, Edward. I got carried away, too." My hands slid over his arm and back around his neck as I kissed his jaw. "We'll be okay." I wasn't sure if my shot was still active as it had been more than three months since my last one, but I also hadn't had a period. I could only hope that the stress of the situation had resulted in the lack of any, but I realized that if I did become pregnant, to me that would not be the end of the world.

Of course, I said nothing of this to Edward, allowing myself to relax. My relaxation communicated itself to Edward and he followed cabin invaded my thoughts yet again. "What are we going to do about the cabin, Edward? I want to check it out." My impatience must have leached into my tone of voice because he stood and pulled me up.

"Come on, then." His eyes twinkled; my excitement finally igniting his. "Let's wash up and find Jasper."

Before long, we were washed up and dressed and standing in front of the almost empty kitchen. Chelsea was steeping a sort of tea made from fruit while she waited for the flatbread to bake. She only raised her eyebrows and said nothing while we filled a bowl with fruit that had been gathered yesterday, and then made our way toward Jasper's shelter.

"Jasper," Edward called quietly, knowing that he was likely to be awake already, but not wanting to intrude since Alice had moved in with him.

The rolled down door covering was slowly raised, and Alice, her face slightly pink with embarrassment, murmured a quiet good morning, kissed Jasper on the lips, and walked toward the kitchen. His gaze followed her until Edward cleared his throat, smirking as Jasper turned to face him with his eyebrows raised, daring Edward to say something.

Nudging him in the ribs to silently tell him to pack it in, I stepped forward. "Jasper, Edward tells me that yesterday when we were up on the cliff, he thinks," I stopped to look at Edward. "No, he _knows_ , he saw a cabin inside the treeline on the beach."

Jasper's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "What? How did we not see it before?"

"I think the cabin was inside the treeline, and the earthquake felled some of the palm trees, making it visible. Seth said he'd been only been along that trail a couple of times, and that makes me think it was well hidden before."

"Well, it can't be inhabited," Jasper mused. "We would have found some signs if there were any people on the island. They definitely couldn't have hidden themselves from us, and besides, there are no footprints, fireplaces, or food remains anywhere."

At that moment, Alice returned with some bread and fruit for their breakfast. We fell silent, not sure if mentioning the cabin was a good idea or not, considering how she had complained and moaned her way through the first few months here.

"What?" Alice said. "Why did you stop talking when I got here?" she demanded.

Edward and I looked at each other and back at Jasper, who nodded. Edward obviously decided that if Jasper trusted Alice, then we should, because he continued with the conversation. "It would be a good idea to check it out, don't you think? Even if there's no one around, it might give us some information on whether the island has had visitors in the past, and more importantly, will have in the future."

Alice was quiet, looking between the three of us. "What did you find?" Her voice was curious, but she spoke low enough that her voice wouldn't travel.

"Yesterday, Edward saw a cabin on the beach below the cliff where we found Jared and Bree." I watched her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock.

"What does that mean for us, Bella? Edward?" There was no sign of the histrionics that would have accompanied this conversation if it had happened even one month ago. "Are you going to check it out?"

Edward looked at Jasper. "Bella and I could do that. We'd like some time alone, if that's alright?"

"And we already know it isn't likely to be inhabited, so there's no urgency, is there?" I added, the thought of some real 'alone time' with Edward suddenly very intriguing.

It was Alice who clinched it, my respect for her now growing by the day. No longer was she the whiney, self-centered bitch from a few months ago. "There's no sense in getting the hopes of the camp up before we know just what it means to all of us, is there, Jasper?" She looked at him from under her eyelashes and lowered her voice further. "I think it's a good idea for Bella and Edward to get that time away and investigate it. Then they can come back here and let us all know if they discover anything that could help us get off the island." He looked almost as dazed as Edward did when I gave him that expression, and I shook my head, biting my lip to hold in the laughter that threatened to fall out of my mouth.

Alice's eyes flicked to mine and her mouth turned up in a faint grin. Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing, and Jasper was blind to her manipulation. I appreciated what she was trying to do and was very glad that she would never want to turn that on me; at least I hoped so.

"Err … um … that … that's a ... good idea, Alice."

Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyes caught mine as I took in his stunned expression. He looked from me to Jasper and then to Alice, and back to me, but sensibly didn't say anything.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said sweetly.

"No problem, Bella," Jasper answered distractedly as Alice took his arm and led him over to the log placed outside their shelter. Picking out pieces of fruit from the bowl she held in front of her and feeding them to him, we were clearly forgotten. As I turned away, dragging Edward with me, Alice glanced up at me and winked.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Edward blurted out when he found his voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

I slid my arm around his waist as we walked back toward the kitchen to put together a few provisions to tide us over until we gathered our own and fished for ourselves. I was really looking forward to spending this time with Edward because lately it seemed as if the only time we spent alone was each night; Edward was always busy with the longer term heavy tasks necessary to keep the camp going.

Once that was done we parted company for a short time, while I made my way back to the shelter to put together a few things, and Edward went to intercept James on his way to breakfast, letting him know that we would be gone for the rest of today and tomorrow, returning the following morning. For the moment, we agreed that nothing would be said about the cabin.

The humidity of the last few days had dissipated, leaving the walk back along that trail a cool and easy trek. Where we could, we walked side by side holding hands, and it actually felt close to normal life. Mid-afternoon saw us stepping out onto the beach below the cliff, the cabin now very, very clear in the afternoon sun.

"Oh my God," I whispered, stopping dead at the sight. "It's true."

Slowly, I walked toward it, almost believing it would disappear if I took my eyes off of it for even a second. Reaching behind me, I grabbed for Edward's hand as we trekked across the sand toward where half a dozen palm trees had fallen to reveal the rough hewn trunks that made up the walls. As we drew closer, there were no windows that I could see, but a door was inserted into the wall facing the sea, although from this distance I was unable to work out if there was a lock of any sort.

My hand touched the wall closest to me and I breathed a sigh of relief, closing my eyes and sending up a small prayer of thanks that it was real. Heading directly to the door, I found that it opened at the first touch, and I the thought crossed my mind that there wasn't much point in locking it on a uninhabited island.

Edward stepped in front of me almost protectively; as if there would be anything that could hurt either of us. The gloom of the interior of the cabin was split by the bright sunlight as it spiked between our bodies, hitting the back wall. Shelves covered two sides, and were filled with dried goods in sealed, hard plastic containers, and large tins filled with vegetables and meat.

Putting my foot over the threshold was a surreal experience; it actually felt quite alien, as though we had spent more time living in shelters than normal accommodations. On closer examination, I could see the makings for proper bread, which made my mouth water. Coconut flour bread was great, but there was nothing like proper bread made with yeast. It was probably just as well we hadn't found this earlier; the food spread out over the shelves was not intended to feed over twenty-five people for the amount of time we had been here.

Everywhere was dusty and felt as if it had not been open to the air for quite some time. It was hard for me to keep the hope alive in my heart that this was a way home.

** Skyjacked **


	31. Chapter 30 Togetherness

**AN: Hope you like this one - a little hope on the horizon and a little alone time for Bella and Edward**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to everyone reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer,**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Edward**

 **Togetherness**

Watching Alice in action was a little shocking. Jasper folded under her gaze and agreed without a moment's hesitation when I suggested that Bella and I take a break from the recent drama and use the time to check out the cabin on the beach.

When Bella's muffled snort of laughter escaped her, I recognized that she had probably managed to do the same to me on a number of occasions. I did expect Jasper to want to come along, but Alice thwarted that, too. Besides, Bella wanted us to spend some alone time together, and to be truthful, I wanted that, too.

Waking this morning, I had immediately remembered the conversation I'd had with Bella the previous evening. I knew that she would be itching to visit that beach, though it was a toss-up which was more attractive to me; the alone time or the thought of what the cabin could mean to the camp as a whole.

Despite that, I just couldn't resist her sleep-warmed body and my desire spilled over in seconds; Bella meeting me thrust for thrust. In the back of my mind was the thought that if the cabin helped the survivors get off the island, where did that leave the two of us. I had no doubt that fueled my desire to keep 'us' uppermost in our minds.

I was, at the same time, both eager to find out what secrets the cabin might hold, and concerned about what the future might be for Bella and me, if indeed it did lead to our rescue. There was even a part of me that wanted to stay right where we were, though I buried that thought; it was a ludicrous one.

Within a few hours, we had gathered a few provisions, told James what we were doing, and were heading out of the camp and back along the trail to the cliff, the beach, and our possible salvation. Our physical fitness had increased while we had been on the island, making the trek a pleasant one. Mid-afternoon saw us step onto the sand of that small beach, our gazes immediately drawn to the sight of the cabin.

It was now very clearly visible, but I could see how it would have been missed before the palm trees hiding it had fallen. The water was calm and clear and reminiscent of those couples-only resort vacations advertised on television. A vision of Bella and I on one of those vacations flashed through my mind, and I knew I wanted that for us.

I heard Bella whisper, "Oh my God, it's true." She stopped dead in front of me and reached back to grasp my hand. She started forward, and like her, I couldn't take my eyes off of it, while each step brought us nearer. I noticed that the trees it had been built from were silvered, telling me it had been there for a while. I really hoped it didn't mean it had been abandoned.

The door opened with the lifting of a latch, telling me that whatever was in there wasn't particularly important; at least I hoped that was all it meant. The inside of the cabin was gloomy and dusty, with no windows to let any light inside. There were shelves on two of the sides containing provisions, although their usefulness was directly linked to how long it had been since they had been left. The silence unnerved me a little and I couldn't help it when I stepped inside before Bella; I was always trying to be aware of any possible danger to her.

On one side there was a narrow cot that made me think of taking Bella on a bed, a desire I saw echoed in her eyes. Continuing into the cabin, which was a little bigger than it looked from the outside, my eyes landed on a locked box that sat at the head of the bed.

"There's a locked box here," I said quietly, as I stepped toward it.

I could feel the heat from her body as she kneeled down behind me. I was unable to take my eyes off of it, looking for a way to open it, and was disappointed to find that there was only a space for a key.

"What do you think's in it?" Bella asked. I shrugged and watched her stand and continue looking around.

On the other side of the ten-by-ten room, I noticed a chest with three drawer tucked away underneath the shelves. "Maybe there's a key in one of those," I said, standing behind her.

I watched as Bella slid the top one open and searched through the contents, shifting pens, paper, and a few other things. Unfortunately, there was nothing of any importance and no sign of any key. The second one was much the same, but we hit pay dirt when the final one was opened.

"Edward, look at this." Bella sat on the cot and I took a seat next to her as she opened a book of laminated loose leaf paper. The name of the front was 'The Island Ecosystem Specialist Group', and on the first page there was a list of dates, the last of which looked like it was the date of their last visit to the island; over a year ago.

"What do you think that means?"

"I think it means that there's a group that visits on a regular basis. The island might not be suitable for colonization, so it's been left uninhabited, but …" I paused to get my thoughts together. "I think it says that it's not been abandoned, nor is it deserted. I think this means that they'll be back."

Bella looked back at the list of dates. "Looking back at all of the dates, it looks like the visits are around once a year, although a couple have been as long as fourteen months apart, and some just under the year mark. It's been nearly sixteen months since their last one." She glanced up at me, her face worried. "Do you think they've abandoned the island?"

"It just means this time there's a longer gap; I'm sure they'll be here soon. Look, there have been longer breaks before, but nothing more than eighteen months. They'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Bella's excitement was catching as we fell back onto the bed together, raising a cloud of dust, the book dropping to the floor. Coughing and spluttering, we stood and headed toward the door and fresh air, laughing and stumbling outside into the sunshine.

"My God." I wiped my watering eyes and sat on the sand at the water's edge, Bella doing the same. "We're going to be rescued; the others are going to be ecstatic."

"We'll be safe." Bella laid back, pulling me down with her, kissing me after each word. "We"— …" _kiss_ — _"_ will"— _kiss_ —"be"— _kiss_ — "rescued."

Pushing her over onto her back, I lifted my body and settled between her legs, surrounding her whole body with mine. It was part desire and a small amount of fear; fear of the future. With the news that we would likely be rescued some time in the next three months, my love for her solidified; I needed her in my life, and I hoped she was on the same page.

Leaning down, I touched my lips to hers and then deepened the kiss, eventually sliding my lips behind her ear, eliciting the sounds I loved. A gasp, a low moan, goosebumps and hardening nipples; all indicators that she was as turned on as I was.

Dusk was falling as the sun dipped toward the sea, leaving that strange last sunlight of the day without any of the heat. I lowered my voice, whispering in her ear. "I've been dreaming of getting you into a bed. Shall we clean up in the cabin and spend the night there? In that bed? It's a fantasy of mine."

"Sounds good." Her whisper back was laden with desire, punctuated with the flex of her hips rubbing against me.

I really wanted to continue what we'd started right here, but I was also suddenly excited to be fulfilling a fantasy. Leaping to my feet, I held out my hand to pull Bella to her feet and then we raced across the sand and back into the cabin. Together we pulled the cover and the mattress off the bed, using a couple of branches to beat the dust from it, even though we added sand instead.

After putting it back together, Bella wandered along the treeline collecting wood for a fire. It wasn't technically cold enough for one, but we would have fish to grill, and the light and atmosphere from the flames was always welcome.

Fishing is certainly not as easy as it looks, but I managed to catch enough to make a meal for Bella and me with enough left over for the morning. With some of the coconut bread we had brought with us and some root vegetables wrapped in leaves and reheated in the heart of the fire, we produced a decent enough meal, with fruit to follow up and plain water to drink.

Lying back and holding hands, we watched the stars turn overhead, a comfortable silence between us. Of course, we had spoken in general terms about our families and I knew she had a brother in Australia, where she had been headed before the plane went down, and that her parents lived in a small town on the Olympic peninsula, called Port Angeles.

The possibility of rescue loosened my tongue, my brain deciding that it was time she knew more about me. "My parents will love you," was the first thing that came to mind. "I want you to meet them as soon as we get back home. I've told you they live in Chicago, which is where I live and work, and that I'm an only child. I have aunts and uncles and cousins, too, so we're a pretty big family."

"There's only me and my brother, Emmett, and since both my mom and dad are only children, there are no aunts, uncles or cousins. I think that's all there is to the Swans. Emmett is married to Rose, and I think I already told you I was on my way to Australia, initially for a holiday. I've only met Rose the once, and that was when she and Emmett got married. When they asked me if I wanted to spend a year seeing what life was like in Australia, I jumped at the chance. She was born in America, but her parents emigrated when she was three and all of her family are there. The offer to visit and maybe work for a while felt as if it was a great opportunity and it got me away from Jordan and our situation."

"What happened between you and Jordan?" I asked gently. I wanted to know everything about her.

She was quiet for a while and I didn't think she was going to tell me until she sighed deeply and began to speak. "I thought he was the love of my life and that we were heading toward a future with the house, kids, dog, and white-picket fence. So I was really, really shocked when he said he didn't think we were going anywhere. I moved out immediately, although I didn't know what I wanted to do. Then the hospital had a big shake up and I found myself out of a job, and I have to admit to being a coward, running home to Mom and Dad. I couldn't stand the look of pity on our friends' faces and watch them all choose Martina and him, and turn their backs on me."

"How long had you two been together?"

"Just over five years; we even shared an apartment, but now I know why he never got around to putting my name on the tenancy." She was silent for a moment. "I thought he was the one, but all that time I was looking toward our future, he was looking at other girls; one in particular. I felt like an idiot when he moved her in within a week of me walking out, and when I found out she was pregnant, I just fled for home. I couldn't stay."

"He was the idiot, Bella. I wouldn't let you go; I _won't_ let you go. It seems so strange that our paths never crossed in Chicago, but if they had, I would have noticed you, and pursued you until you agreed to go out with me."

"Not exactly the same area of work, unless you ever had cause to be in the ICU." The smile was back on her face now that the subject of that asshole, Jordan, was finished. "What about your Dad? He's a doctor, isn't he? Where does he work?"

"He works as a pediatric consultant oncologist at Northwestern Memorial. I'm surprised you never ran across him; Carlisle Cullen?"

"No, never met him, but I've heard of him." A light giggle sounded in the quiet night air. "Life here seems so far away from everything, I just never connected the two of you; not that we worked anywhere close to each other. I did hear he's a great doctor, though."

Sitting up, she dug her feet into the sand, facing the water and not looking at me. "What about you? Any serious relationships?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Only one; Katrina. My job came between us. I was always away and she couldn't take it; she wanted a family, but to be honest, I could never see me having that with her. Finally, she gave me an ultimatum and said it was the job or her. I never lied to her, but at that minute, I realized that I had never thought about a future with her, and for me, the choice was an easy one. I wasn't particularly heart broken and that told me everything I needed to know. We did part on good terms, and I was even a guest at her wedding when she married Dominic a year later."

"A year? She didn't wait long."

I shrugged. "It can't have been as strong a love as she insisted. After that, I had a few short term relationships but I never invested any time or strong emotions with any of those girls." I moved so we were shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. "With you, it's different."

She turned her face to mine, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them. Her eyes were dark and I was drawn in, as always. "Different how? How do you know that this is what you want? Do you ever think it might be just the situation we've found ourselves in? After all, it's a pretty intense and stressful life right now, and maybe we're just drawn together for survival."

I shook my head. "No, it's much more than that. I love you, Bella, and I really want our relationship to work when we finally get back to wherever; I want more with you. Are you planning to stay in Australia, or go back to the US?" I was almost afraid to know the answer, but asked the question anyway.

"I have no idea right now; it's all so distant, you know? One thing I am certain of is that I love you, too, Edward, and I want more with you. But things might change once we're back."

We were silent for a while and then she lay back down, where I followed, returning to the comfortable silence under a heaven full of stars. Without words, we rolled over together, her back to my front, and snuggled heart to heart, watching the flames of the fire die down. When the moon finally appeared in the sky, I stirred. "Come for a swim with me, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "The water will still be warm from the sun."

"Hmm, I don't know," she teased. "I'm pretty comfortable where I am right now."

I leaned up on one elbow, planting kisses along her neck and feeling her arch her back, her bottom pressing against my hard cock. Sliding her arm back and around my neck, she moaned at the wet kisses I planted on every inch of skin I could reach. "Come on, Bella, it'll be fun."

Getting to my feet, I strolled toward the water's edge, finding that it was still warm, retaining most of the heat of the day. After stripping all of my clothes off, I waded into the water, throwing my body forward under the surface of the small waves that raced toward the sand. As my head broke the surface and I stood, now chest deep in the water, I turned to watch a naked Bella sliding through the water toward me.

A mischievous look lit up her face as she neared me and then sank below the water level, swimming toward and around me. I felt her hands ghost up from my ankles to my knees and caress the back of my thighs before they settled around my cock, followed by the warmth of her mouth engulfing me.

I gasped at the feeling of my tip hitting the back of her throat and the slight sting of her teeth as she drew back, before plunging again. Time stood still as the sensations began to overwhelm me and I wondered how she was holding her breath for so long. I was about to pull her up out of the water when I felt myself slip out of her mouth and she rose out of the water in front of me.

No words were necessary as she fitted herself between my arms, her head on my chest and mine chin hovering over her protectively. The stars and the moon were reflected in the water, lighting up the sea and reflecting it back over us. Her arms made their way to their normal resting place as she lifted her head, her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to litter my skin as she tugged hard, her lips eagerly sucking at my neck.

I shivered and dipped my head to capture her lips, deepening our kiss, my tongue invading her mouth until her heart began to beat hard against my chest. With a gasp she dragged her lips away from mine to take a breath, while I kissed and licked along her jaw and down her neck, tasting the salt from the sea on her skin.

"I love you, my Bella, with all my heart," I whispered as I worked my way back up to that spot behind her ear that always produced goosebumps and hardened her nipples.

"As I do you, Edward," she whispered back, my reactions exactly the same.

Her breath was hot in my ear as she jumped. The water gave buoyancy to her body and her legs settling around my waist, my cock sliding between her lower lips. Her low moan of desire echoed mine, and I slid my hands under her thighs and began to walk purposely toward the shore, my mind fixated on that bed, small though it might be.

Without detaching our lips, I managed to walk from the water's edge to the cabin without mishap. Laying Bella down on the bed, her legs hitched up around my waist as I slid home deeply inside her. Lifting my head, a guttural moan from my chest filled the cabin, along with a higher, breathy one from Bella as I withdrew slowly and sharply thrust back inside her a few more times, her gasps and moans driving me on. Holding some of my weight from her body, I kissed and licked every inch of skin I could reach, and then managed to engulf her nipples, one after the other, with my mouth, nipping, licking and then sucking each into my mouth.

She had always said how those actions had a direct affect on her and I could feel her clenching around me already. Not wanting to end this so soon, I slid down her body, listening to her complain when I pulled out, stopping at her belly button, and marking her soft skin with wet kisses as I positioned by body between her legs. A lick from her entrance to her clit and a swirl of my tongue around it had her hands landing in my hair, gripping and tugging and urging me on. Sucking her clit between my lips, I flicked my tongue back and forth and slid one and then another finger inside her, searching for that elusive spot that would hopefully bring a scream from her throat.

Dropping her legs open wider, she chanted, "Don't stop, Edward, don't stop, I'm gonna cum. Yes, yes, yes." The last word ended with a higher pitched, breathy scream as she finally let go. I could feel her clenching around my fingers as I withdrew them and gently stroked her pussy, bringing her back to earth.

My cock was a steel rod, and as her body relaxed, I crawled back the way I'd come until my mouth was back on hers as my cock slid back inside its haven. I stopped for a second, savoring the feel of her surrounding me before pushing up onto my hands and sliding my arms under her legs. Now I withdrew and plunged back in hard, knowing that I wouldn't last too long. Each thrust was hard and deep, my thighs slapping the back of hers as I felt my spine tingle and my balls tighten.

"Come with me, Bella, please," I begged, knowing that I was reaching a point where I would have to pull out; not that I wanted to, but it was a necessity.

Chanting 'yes, yes, yes' over and over, Bella arched her back more, changing the angle, my cock brushing her g-spot every time I plunged back inside. Lifting her head and opening her eyes, she glanced down at the point we met, and her hand snaked down between our bodies, rubbing at her clit. I could feel her muscles begin to flutter and pulsate around me, tremors running along the skin of her abdomen.

Finally, as she tightened around me, I pulled out and stroked my cock twice, my cum landing on her glistening skin; a Herculean task that left me shaking and breathing hard. Her body stiffened as her climax hit, her thigh and stomach muscles tightening under my gaze as she trembled her way through the aftershocks. Collapsing half across her body, my face buried in the sweet smell of the skin between her neck and her shoulder, I could feel her hands smoothing the skin on my back over and over, my muscles twitching with every movement.

I was almost asleep when her voice spoke from the darkness. "Edward," she said quietly. "Edward, I really need to get up for a minute."

I groaned and lifted myself from between her legs and onto my side, doing my best not to shove her off the bed at the same time.

"Ow." We both spoke at the same time.

"Ew, that's so disgusting," she laughed. "And sticky. It was very hot watching you come all over me, but I really can't sleep without washing up."

Sliding from the bed, she stood and walked out of the door naked. Looking over her shoulder at me, she murmured, "Are you coming?"

"Damn right I am," I muttered as she stepped outside. Following her, I watched her disappear behind the cabin for a few seconds and then copied her as she re-appeared and brushed past me on her way down to the water. Being semi-hard again made it difficult to pee, but eventually I wandered after her, watching her stand in the moonlight, hip deep in the water. I drank in the sight of her wet skin, almost flowing in the moonlight, and for the umpteenth time thanked whatever deity was watching over us.

I shivered at the thought that we might never have met if we hadn't been on the same flight all those months ago. Skyjacked, ditched and marooned; any of those incidents could have ended in disaster; there were so many times when I could have lost her, and I was just grateful we had managed to live through each one.

Striding into the water, I slid my arms around her as we watched the moon begin to set and the stars to brighten. The wind picked up and a light shiver went through her body, so I quickly washed up and we walked hand in hand back to the cabin.

Despite the lack of space, Bella and I end up in a lightly sweaty mess after a second bout a few hours later, legs entwined, my back against the cabin wall and her body as tightly up against mine as possible. Here, we could be as loud as we wanted, and without the constraints living in close proximity to twenty-five other individuals, I took advantage of every minute to elicit the most wanton moans and hoarse screams I had ever heard from this woman; Bella, who had come to mean everything to me.

We woke late, and having left the door wide open the previous evening, I could see the sun already reflecting on the water. Bella's stretch brought her ass in contact with my very hard morning wood, and instinctively, I pressed against her, my free hand sliding up to gently squeeze her breast and tweak a nipple. Her quiet gasp encouraged me to move down over her flat stomach and between her legs. It never ceased to amaze me how responsive she was to my every touch as she lifted her leg back over my thigh, inviting me in again. We made love again, slowly, with me spilling out against the sheet between us.

"I'll be glad to get back home, this is getting messy," Bella laughed as she sat upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "How long do you think it'll be before another ship from that ecology group arrives?"

Leaning up on one elbow, I realized she was asking me a question. I pulled my gaze from its perusal of the base of her spine, the long line of her back and the messy, tangled hair, and sheepishly met her gaze. Shrugging and smirking at her raised eyebrow, I raised my chin and opened my mouth to speak. At the shock that must have crossed my face, Bella turned to look in the same direction, both of us scrambling to our feet and moving in tandem to stand in the open doorway.

"Oh my God, Edward, look." Not that she needed to tell me to do that as my eyes swept over the scene out in the bay. A huge motor yacht was anchored out just beyond the reef and we watched in silence as a small power boat was lowered into the water, followed by two men climbing down into it. The engine roared to life a few minutes later, breaking the silence of our island, and the small craft turned, heading in the direction of the beach where we stood.

** Skyjacked **


	32. Chapter 31 Rescued

**AN: As you can tell from the title, our not-so-little group of survivors are about to be rescued**

 **This isn't the end of the story - a few outstanding issues are still to be covered - see my AN at the botton**

 **My thanks to all my favorites and follows and to my faithful reviewers and especially to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills. It would seem that no matter how long I write or now many times she adds them, I still don't put commas in the right places - LOL**

 **I fiddle when she's done as always any mistakes you find are purely mine.**

 **Disclaimer: SM still owns Twilight or else I'd be sitting in the sum writing this instead of having cold hands and feet**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Edward**

 **Rescued**

We watched, dumbfounded, as the powerboat sped toward us, slowing as it came to rest within a few feet of the shore. One of the men stood and held a hand in the air and called hello. Neither Bella nor I answered, too shocked to utter a word at that moment.

As the engine died, life returned to me, and I realized that we were still naked.

"Bella," I hissed. "Get some clothes on. They'll be here in a few minutes."

I scrambled around on the floor, grabbing the sand-covered clothes I'd brought in after midnight swim the previous evening. I threw Bella's shorts and t-shirt into her waiting hands, both of us stumbling and all thumbs, as we struggled to pull them on regardless of the sticky mess that still adorned our bodies.

Turning back to the scene on the beach, Bella slipped her hand into mine. With a deep breath, we stepped through the door as one of the two men leaped over the side of the boat into the water and began their journey to the cabin, where we waited nervously in plain sight.

"What if they're like Jacob?" Bella whispered her first words since we had seen the yacht. I could feel her hand tremble in mine and I squeezed it, trying to give her a little comfort.

"I don't think they are," I answered, as my eyes drifted over the yacht. "They look pretty official."

The name painted along one side was 'The Ecologist', and nothing about it looked suspicious. Of course, they could always be pirates of some kind, but if they were, there were too many of them to fight. I swore under my breath at the sudden realization that I'd broken one of the camp cardinal rules; leaving both my gun and the knife everyone carried while out of the camp securely in my backpack, which was placed on the sand over by the dead campfire.

I needn't have worried, as a curious smile crossed the face of the second man and both stopped more than an arm's length away. The logo on his t-shirt read 'IES Group', another part of the puzzle slipping into place. Either these were very rich pirates—in which case, what they hoped to find on the island was beyond me—or they were the real deal.

"G'day," he said. "Name's Tom Stanton." Taking one step forward he held out his hand in greeting, his eyes flicking toward Bella and then settling back on my face.

Pulling Bella slightly behind me, I narrowed my eyes in warning at the slight interest showing on the other man's face. Stepping forward, I cleared my throat and took the offered hand.

"Edward Cullen," I said and then gestured toward the woman who had fitted herself tightly to my side. "This is Bella Swan," I introduced them, adding, "my girlfriend."

Tom nodded his head in greeting to Bella and schooled his features, his face showing an understanding at the slightly defensive stature I presented to him. Letting go of my hand, he introduced the young man standing beside him as Noah Wilson, one of his team members.

"Since you found the cabin, I'm guessing you know we're from The Island Ecosystem Specialist Group." He looked at each of us. "How long have you been here? There haven't been any missing people reported in this area."

"How can that be?" Edward exclaimed. "We're from an LA to Sydney flight. We had to ditch after a storm, which knocked out our Comms and blew us off course. We don't really have any idea where we are."

Tom looked a little confused. "But we picked up the only survivors from that flight almost five months ago, it's what delayed our arrival here; we had to see them to the island of Tonga and refuel." He was thoughtful for a few minutes. "Yeah." He looked up at me again, nodding his head. "I remember, it was back in October some time. We were on our way here when we picked 'em up, north of this island."

"Tonga? How far away is that?" I questioned.

"Er, about 200 miles, I guess. Anyway, it's been some time since then, but I'm sure they said no one else survived; they watched the plane go down. You sure it was the same plane?"

Before I could utter a word, I felt Bella step up beside me, no longer holding back. "Of course we damn well are! How else do you think we got here? Bella's voice was shrill as she came to life, her manner absolutely furious.

"I'm sorry about that, ma'am." Tom looked a little taken aback at her tirade, which I thought was understandable considering the circumstances. "There were three of them on a small emergency raft. Said that they'd landed on an island somewhere and were in danger. Said someone had taken shots at them so they left again pretty quick."

You mean to say that fucker told you no one else survived? No one's looking for us? All this time?" Then, more quietly, she added, "Our parents probably think we're dead."

"Well, ma'am, don't know about that, I'm only working on what we've been told. It took a day for us to take them to Tonga; it took a little time for us to get back on schedule." Tom was as apologetic as he could be even though it wasn't really his fault. "It's why we're a couple months late."

Shaking my head at the betrayal from Black and all the others who conspired to take our lives, I didn't know what to say for a while. We watched as another, larger power boat was deposited in the water, this time with four men. Bella shrank back behind me again as the boat's engine was switched off and an imposing man dressed in shorts and a pressed white shirt stepped out into the knee-deep water.

Tom and Noah stepped to one side as the man strode up the beach toward us, holding out his hand with a genuine smile on his face. "Captain Michael MacAuley, at your service, sir; ma'am.

"These people are survivors from that LA to Sydney flight lost over the South Pacific six months ago."

The captain looked quizzically at Tom and then me. "We picked survivors up from that some time ago, didn't we?"

I held out my hand. "Marshall Edward Cullen. So I hear, but there's a little mistake in that information. Jacob Black and the two men on that raft were not the only survivors. We have twenty-seven people, and a baby born here, all survivors from that same flight."

It took a few minutes to control my anger at Black and his lies, and the impact it'd had on all of our lives. Gritting my teeth to prevent my anger from spilling out, I spoke quietly. "There's a hell of a lot more story than that, and the only bit that might be the truth is about being in danger on another island. They were certainly the worse for wear when they arrived here and forced all of us …" I swallowed my anger again. "They forced all of us to wait hand and foot on them and then left us to our fate."

There was stunned silence from the people who were now on the beach.

"Twenty-seven?" Captain McAuley repeated. "And a baby? That's … unbelievable."

"We've thrived, captain, despite Jacob Black's attempts to see otherwise." Bella seemed to have found her voice again, and had lost her initial trepidation at the introduction of so many new faces. "Are you here to take us home?"

"That wasn't our first job, ma'am, but that's definitely what will be happening now." The captain barked a few orders to the men behind him, who stepped back into the boat and returned to the huge ship moored out beyond the reef.

"They're going to report back to the Australian authorities that we've found survivors and that'll start the ball rolling. We'll take you as far as Tonga, where I'm sure you'll have a flight waiting for you. Beyond that, you'll be in their hands. Now, we're normally here for a week or more, but I'm sure you don't want to wait that long to get off this island. We'll be moving out within twenty-four hours, once all of your people are ready."

He stepped to one side, drawing me with him. "I'm sure the authorities will be very interested in what you have to say, Edward, but I think it's more important we work out a way to get your people safe now. Where is everyone?"

I hadn't let go of Bella's hand in all this time. "There's a camp almost at the peak of the island, but I think you should wait here, and we'll head on up before you. We've had unpleasant visitors, and to some extent we're all a little wary, you understand."

The captain put his hands in the air. "However you want to do this, Edward; we'll be guided by you."

I nodded. "It's a five hour trek to the top, so Bella and I will make our way back and get everyone moving. You'll wait?"

"Don't worry; we'll go nowhere until everyone's ready. Do you want anyone to go with you to help? I'm sure there are some things that you'll want to bring with you."

"Yeah, that'd be good, thanks."

Bella and I walked over to the campfire where our things had been left the night before. Grabbing my hand, she brought her mouth to my ear. "Are you sure it's a good idea, Edward? Can we trust them?"

Pulling her to my side and kissing her temple, I whispered back, "I think they're on the level, Bella, and to be totally honest, they're offering us a way out of here. Do you want us to refuse their help?"

She drew in a deep breath. "No, I guess we have to trust them, don't we?"

I nodded at her and she gripped my hand tightly as we turned to face the captain, Tom, and Noah.

"I'll be coming with you, if that's okay, Edward?" Tom asked. "Noah here says he'd like to help if that's alright with you?"

I looked from each of them and back to Bella, who nodded almost imperceptibly. "That's fine. Thanks, Noah."

The two men nodded, and at the okay from the captain they turned to follow us across the sand to the head of the trail back to the camp. What seemed like a long journey on the way down passed quickly as we climbed and made our way back. When we stepped out of the treeline at the edge of the camp, no one noticed us at first.

Then Jasper looked up and his eyes took in the four of us, Bella and I standing hand in hand, and Tom and Noah to one side with their hands in full sight. Nevertheless, Jasper reached for the gun I knew would be lodged in the small of his back. After what happened with Black, we had all agreed that there would always be at least one armed person in the camp.

Training the gun on Tom, Jasper called out for James, who appeared from his shelter and took his place beside Jasper.

"Edward, who are these people?" James asked suspiciously..

Others in the camp were beginning to notice us, most stopping what they were doing and looking in our direction suspiciously. One by one, they fell silent, until the only sound we could hear was Claire plaintively demanding her next meal.

Both Tom and Noah raised their hands further in the air, showing the camp that they had no weapons and that they were no threat. At the same time, Bella spoke up from beside me. "It's okay, everyone, it's okay. They're from a … an ecosystem specialist group on a routine visit to check out our island. They …" her voice broke. "They're here to take us all home."

At her last word, the camp erupted as everyone spoke at once. "Who are they? Home? We're rescued?" Those who were close enough and could see the two men from the ship standing beside us began to walk forward, as did James and Jasper. He still hadn't lowered his gun, not quite believing his ears; his eyes darting from my face to those of Tom and Noah.

Finally Tom stepped forward. "It's true; we're from an ecologist group making a standard once-a-year visit. I'm sorry, we didn't know you were here or we'd have come sooner. We have a yacht with enough space for everyone."

I stepped forward, urging everyone to move. "Come on, people, we're going home. Let's collect what we want to take and Jasper, Tom, and myself will lead you all to the beach. Once we board the yacht we can all take a hot shower?" I looked over at Tom, who nodded enthusiastically. "Get something hot to eat, and then … then we go home."

There were still some slightly suspicious looks, as if people couldn't believe their eyes or ears, but on the whole they started for their shelters to collect whatever was important to them. Within minutes Irina was ready to go, predictably so, and I encouraged Emily to take Claire, and for Chelsea to go with Bree. Felix gave me a look that said he would be making sure it was safe for everyone. James also went first so he could meet with Captain McAuley, followed by Vicky and Jared, who didn't want to be away from him.

Noah was happy to lead them down to the beach, and after Lauren, the only flight attendant left, had helped them to gather those things that were important to them, he led them away and on the first leg of the journey home.

Ben and Angela packed up all the baby clothes that had been sewn by Emily and Alice and followed Tom. Jess and Lauren checked through each of the shelters to make sure that nothing of any importance had been left behind and then followed in the steps of the two groups who had gone before them.

Finally, Jasper and me with Alice and Bella were left in a ghost camp. The central and kitchen fires were out, only thin lines of smoke curling up from them into the atmosphere. I took Bella's hand and headed to our shelter, our private place, for a last look at where we had fallen in love, where we had made love and begun a life together. I sank to my knees, sitting on our bed, and pulled her down with me onto my lap, my arms around her.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder, her nose against my neck. I could feel her hot breath washing over me. "I'm glad to be going home," she said quietly. "But somehow, I'm going to miss this place." She moved back a little and looked at me. "Honestly, I'm a little scared to go back." When I raised my eyebrows at her, she elaborated. "Not scared of what'll be there or what'll happen—it's just that we've had bad times and good here, and most of all, it's where we've built a life together." Those words echoed the ones in my head. "You know what I mean?"

"I do. I was just thinking that myself. I'm concerned, too, about what will happen to us when we get back and our lives return to normal; if they ever do. I feel as if I've been permanently changed here, and for the better. You mean everything to me."

"I love you, Edward, and I promise we'll find a way. I can't lose you."

"You won't, my love, I promise; I won't let it happen," I murmured.

Her arms came around me, and we hugged for a long time. It felt as if we were each offering the other comfort, though I was at a loss as to why. I had the sense that everything was changing, and not necessarily for the better. We'd been very much in a bubble here on the island, and it was about to be broken.

Eventually, I loosened my hold on her, preparing to stand. "We should get going. Wouldn't want them to leave without us." I smiled wryly.

Stepping outside the shelter, we found Jasper and Alice waiting for us, arm in arm. "You ready?" Alice said. The silence of the camp was broken only by the sound of the waterfall. "It's just us, now."

Bella nodded and linked arms with Alice, heading for the trail. With a nod to me, Jasper followed the girls while I turned to take a last look at the empty camp. I wondered if we would ever return, and if the jungle would swallow it whole in a couple of years. Finally, we took the familiar path to the beach.

Within a few hours, everyone had gathered on the beach and were then ferried in groups of four or five from there to the yacht. From there, the crew directed us to cabins, letting everyone know that there was hot water for showers, though we would have to be careful if it was to last for us all.

Later that evening, after we had all eaten a hot meal, Bella and I watched as the island receded. Looking at the waves crashing over the reef, I realized that it had been pure luck that we had made it through in what amounted to a plastic boat. I thought of the lives that had been lost along the way; the bravery of Tyler, Eric, Shelly's fight with a disease that she had no hope of beating. Nancy and Mark who succumbed to conditions that may have been helped by modern world medicine, and Heidi who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and gave her life to save that of a child. Even Alec, whose death had been his own fault.

All lost for greed, and none of us would ever be the same.

** Skyjacked **

* * *

 **AN: This isn't the last of the drama. Jacob Black and Aro Volturi are still around and there's also the mystery of the information leak; the one who told Caius and Jacob who would be on that flight. Was it just an opportunistic moment or was there something more behind it?**


	33. Chapter 32 A Step Toward Home

**AN: They're finally on their way home**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, and to those who favorited and followed, and of course to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who makes it all make sense**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is still holding ownership papers for Twilight, but at least we can play with her characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Edward**

 **A Step Toward Home**

The next few hours passed in a bit of a rush as everyone looked forward to reaching Tonga, making their way onto the ship with the few belongings they wanted to keep. Bella and I stood side by side, touching at hips and shoulders, but at that moment, all I could think of was how 'real' life would change the dynamics of our relationship.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity, and as the sun set, the captain ordered the crew to make ready to set sail. Somehow, despite the dangers and difficulties that had beset them, I could see that many individuals had sad thoughts at leaving the place where they had overcome disaster, death and adversity to form a cohesive unit, dependant on the skills of the group and the connection between each of them.

Despite our circumstances, I had seen love grow between more than one couple; Claire had been born safely; Angela was pregnant; and the island had given most of us something that had been missing from our lives. Almost everyone retired to bed early out of habit, so there were only a few who availed themselves of a number of DVD's, watching them and the news programs avidly. Bella and I made our way to the cabin that had been allocated to us, where we prepared for bed in silence, each of us lost in our thoughts. I climbed into bed and Bella fit herself against me, her back to my chest. Sleep was nowhere to be found, and by Bella's breathing I could tell she, too, was wide awake. My body was tired but I couldn't relax enough to sleep.

"What do you think will happen when we reach Brisbane, Edward?" Bella's voice was quiet and thoughtful, breaking the silence.

"Well, the captain has spoken to the authorities so I would guess that the FBI and Australian authorities will want to debrief me, and either before or after that, my parents will want me to spend time with them with explanations and all that entails. What about you? Who will be there for you?"

"My parents will be there, if they can get a flight quickly enough, and Emmett and Rose will definitely be waiting. Will the authorities want to speak to me?"

"They'll want to take statements from everyone. A lot happened both on the flight and the island and they'll want to hear it from everyone. People died, Bella, and they'll want to know who's responsible." I could feel the guilt drifting back into my mind, although I'd managed to push the deaths of Tyler and Eric into the back of my head while our survival was more important.

"Edward." Bella somehow knew what was going on in my head. "You do know that it wasn't your fault that Tyler and Eric died. If anyone's to blame it's Caius, Jacob and the others; none of us would have been in that situation if it hadn't been for them. We did what we could to survive and it would be unreasonable to expect that we would escape unscathed. Am I to blame for Mark or Nancy dying?"

"Of course not." Burying my nose in her hair, I tugged her body closer to mine. "Nancy had a condition no one knew about. And Mark? He said you weren't to blame; he should have come to you."

"So, if I'm not to blame, then neither are you." Her words didn't eliminate my guilt but did allow me to push it away again; I knew the feeling would disappear with time.

"Ah, my Bella." I propped myself up on one elbow and tugged at her until she was lying half underneath me. "I love you." My free hand smoothed her hair back from her face and down her soft cheek, under her chin, my thumb eventually settling on her bottom lip. Leaning forward, I touched my lips gently to hers, taking in her top one and then the bottom; soft gentle kisses that fired my desire.

"I …" _Kiss_. "Love …" _Kiss_. Bella finished the action with 'you' and her lips met mine, then her arm slid over my shoulder and into the hair at the nape of my neck. I increased the pressure on her lips, kissing her deeper, my tongue tangling with hers, our bodies touching at every point.

As my desire for Bella flamed higher, I felt the need to be closer to her match it and I shifted my body to lay between her legs, the heat of her center scoring my cock as it nestled in its rightful place. I could sense her need to take a breath and released her lips, planting kisses along her jaw to that spot behind her ear that always caused her skin to erupt in tiny goosebumps. This time was no different, and Bella's arms pulled at my upper body, dragging me down until my full weight rested on her. Knowing I was too heavy for her, I attempted to pull back a little, but she held me tighter. She had always told me how safe, loved, and cherished she felt when my body surrounded hers so I gave in and pressed against her.

Slowly we discarded piece after piece of clothing until we were bare skin to bare skin, the desire consuming both of us. As she welcomed my cock into her body, she was so close that she came within a few thrusts, her body convulsing under mine, holding my cock so tight I was almost unable to move.

The demons in my head were demanding that I claim her; the ones that were waiting for the other shoe to drop, the ones that said our relationship would never last. When Bella's body stopped convulsing around my cock, I was close to coming myself and realized that I never wanted this feeling to end. Closing my eyes, I pressed my cock deep inside her and dropped my face to her neck, my lips touching her soft skin. I held my body still and slowed my breathing, trying to think of anything but the feeling of her muscles fluttering around me until the need to come had passed.

Opening my eyes, I murmured the words at the front of my mind against her skin, unable to bear the thought of them ever leaving it. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much." Eventually, I drew back until her face swam into focus and I placed a hand on either side of her head. "Look at me, my love." The words were quiet, almost whispered. "Do you feel it? Don't let anything pull us apart, please." I felt vulnerable in a way I never had before.

"We'll make it, Edward, we will. I love you so much, too." Bella's answer told me that she was on the same page. Her arms drew me down and she tilted her head to one side, her lips meeting mine. Repeating my earlier actions, her light kisses soon deepened until her tongue was once again tangled with mine, invading my mouth the same way my body had invaded hers.

Unable to resist the urge, I withdrew my cock and then thrust back in, attempting to find a way to be even closer to this woman who had come to mean everything to me. Our bodies slid together over and over again until I just couldn't hold back any longer. Drawing my knees under me, I lifted myself up, sliding my arms under the backs of her knees until they rested in the crook of my elbows. My cock hardened more each time I plunged into her, my movements speeding up, each thrust harder than the last. Bella's grasp on my hair never faltered as she released one hand, snaking it between our bodies. My groan reverberated through me as I watched her fingers slide over her clit, rubbing harder and faster, chasing her second orgasm as mine drew closer.

Before long, Bella writhed under me as her orgasm struck. My pace sped up as I watched my cock as my hips forced it deep inside of her, withdrawing and repeating the movement over and over again until there was no way to stop myself from coming. The tingle in my balls spread and raced up and down my spine, and as she called my name into the quiet air of the cabin, unable to keep my eyes open, my body jerked involuntarily as I came hard, calling her name.

Holding still for a few seconds, I slowly relaxed my body protectively over hers.

Every bone in my body had turned soft and relaxed as we lay together, our skin cooling, the beating of our hearts in tandem as they slowed to their normal pace. Eventually, we slid apart and Bella tucked herself into my arms, her back to my chest in our usual way. Neither of us spoke and I could feel her relaxing against me as the waves rocked the ship.

Despite how relaxed I seemed, sleep eluded me.

Consciously, I didn't know why I couldn't relax enough to sleep, but I refused to allow my mind to drift to what would come in the next twenty-four hours or so. Instead, I found myself mulling over the events of the day, remembering the excitement of the children as they'd boarded the ship, running and playing along the deck. I remembered the quiet that had overtaken most of the survivors as the boat weighed anchor and slowly made its way out of the natural harbor. Most of us had, at some point, stood and watched as the island receded into the distance before disappearing over the horizon into the darkness of the falling night.

To me, although our time on the island had been fraught with danger and problems, I felt it had given us strong friendships and a feeling of camaraderie as we'd all pulled together to ensure our survival, despite the stupidity of some and the outright nastiness of others.

During the first hot civilized meal we'd had in months, the captain had taken the opportunity to explain what he'd already done. "I've already contacted the Australian authorities and they have assured me that they will be contacting your families and extending assistance to enable them to make their way to Brisbane to meet you."

Looking around at all of us, he'd grinned. "I'm sure they'll all be champing at the bit to be there for you, but be patient because I'm sure that, given the circumstances of the crash, the police will want to speak to each of you."

The noise level in the dining space had risen as everyone talked at once. Now that seeing family and friends again was a definite, people were looking forward.

Holding his hands up for quiet, the captain continued. "When we reach Tonga, there will be a representative of the Tongan Government waiting to escort you to an aircraft, provided by Virgin Australia at the request of the Australian authorities. It may seem like the officials are being unfriendly, but not all of you have passports or other forms of identity so they're just being cautious."

Pulling Bella closer to me, I lowered my head to hers, inhaling the familiar smell, trying ward off the worries of the next few days. Eventually I drifted into a restless sleep; waking frequently, a feeling of trepidation rolling through my mind and body each time.

The sun streaming in the porthole eventually reached my face, waking me. Feeling across the sheet at my side, it was cool, telling me that Bella had been up awhile. I had hoped to find her with me but she'd always been an early riser on the island. It had been a habit almost everyone had fallen into without the trappings of civilization to keep us awake late into the night.

Rubbing my eyes, I yawned and stretched and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around my waist I made my way to the shower along the corridor. I luxuriated in the heat of the water, washing myself and hair, slowly waking and really appreciating the feeling of warmth. All too soon, the water began to cool and I reluctantly turned it off, stepping out of the cubicle and into the small space to rub my hair partially dry. I rewrapped the now damp towel around me and opened the door without a second thought.

I groaned out loud as I came face to face with Irina, not caring how unwelcoming I sounded.

"Hmmm, Edward." Irina fluttered her eyelashes and blinked slowly, every action telling me she believed that she was sexy and desirable. She behaved as if it was only a matter of time before I realized how good we would be together. Running a manicured, polished fingernail down the center of my chest, she hooked it into the top edge of the towel.

My eyes widened as I grabbed at her wrist. Scowling at her, I was about to speak when Bella's voice rang out. "Irina! Get … your … fucking … hands … off."

Raising my head, my eyes met hers. For a second I was worried that she was mad at me, even though I'd done nothing to encourage Irina at any time. She gave me a brief smile to reassure me before she turned her attention back to the harlot in front of me and stalked toward where we stood. Irina pulled her wrist out of my hand and dropped her hand from the towel but didn't look back at Bella. Instead she smirked and looked at me from underneath her lashes. I shook my head in exasperation as Bella reached us.

Sliding her body between me and her, Bella deliberately pushed, causing Irina to stumble and step back. "Why do I have to tell you again, Irina?" Bella glowered at her. "Once again, you're overstepping the bounds." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "This is the last warning I'll give you."

Irina scowled at Bella and raised her eyes to me, and with a pout, she whined, "Edward, are you going to let her talk to me like that? Now that we're on our way back to normality, we can finally be together." She reached for me again as I drew my head back away from her questing hand.

"I wouldn't." Bella refused to back down, glaring ferociously until Irina lowered her hand again. Reaching for Bella, I slid my around her waist, pulling her body against mine. Keeping my eyes on Irina, I lowered my face to Bella's neck and kissed her from shoulder to ear. Closing her eyes for a second, Bella leaned her head to one side, and made sure Irina could see how much she enjoyed my touch and how much I loved touching her, before opening her eyes again.

"Irina." This time it was my turn to speak, and I tried to be relatively kind even though Irina didn't deserve it. "Bella and I are together and―" I paused to look at Bella and then back to Irina to get my point across. "We intend to stay that way. Do yourself a favor and leave us alone. Even if I wasn't with Bella, I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to be with you. So, please, have some self respect and stop pursuing me."

Irina looked from me to Bella and back again, and then huffed as she walked away.

"You know that's true, don't you? I love only you?"

"I do know, Edward. She's just a pain in the ass we won't have to deal with once we get to Australia." Bella took a deep breath and turned her body to face me. "But, I think you should put some clothes on before we go to breakfast." Her finger followed the same route as Irina's, erasing her vile touch. She smirked as she hooked her finger in the top of my towel and tugged a little.

She kissed me lightly and grinned before walking back the way she had come. I shook my head free of the instant lust that rushed through me and stepped back into the cabin. It seemed she was as possessive of me as I was of her, and I loved it. Ten minutes later I found her in the dining area, seated with Jasper and Alice, where I joined them, drinking real coffee and eating pancakes and bacon.

The ship reached Tonga just after midday, where the dock was lined with reporters who had somehow heard of the dramatic survival of twenty-seven people. Local police kept the crowd back as we were led to a bus, Bella's hand held tightly in mine. Not even the bright noonday sunshine was able to dampen the flashes from the cameras, as those waiting hoped to get a picture or a few words to sell their story first. It seemed as if the whole world was watching.

By and large, most of us ignored the reporters with only a few answering any of the questions thrown by them. The captain and the crew of The Ecologist had walked alongside of us and accepted our grateful thanks for their part in returning us to civilization.

I found myself grateful for the few hours we'd spent aboard the ship. It had helped me and some of the others to get used to strangers, but I knew that our arrival in Brisbane was likely to be met with a media frenzy and could even be traumatic for some.

I'd spent a fair bit of the day since breakfast with the captain who insisted I call him Michael, and he'd passed on a first hand account of their rescue of Jacob Black. The Ecologist had actually been on its way to our island, which had no name, only a number, when the raft had been spotted.

"It was a miracle we saw it, really, it's a very small craft in a very large ocean. Tom just happened to be looking in that direction, or we'd have missed them. None of them were really awake, and I don't think they were aware of us at all. All three of them were dehydrated―"

"I don't see how." I was suddenly furious all over again. "They took one of our desalinators, which could have spelled disaster for us. They caused havoc, killed people, and tried to take my girlfriend with them."

"It could have, and they'll have to answer for it all, " the captain agreed. "But that doesn't take away from the fact that you've all survived remarkably well. Anyway, one of the three had a bullet wound in his arm, which he was lucky was a through and through. At least they had the sense to keep it clean with seawater, or he would have died. They told us that the plane had been hit my a storm and had been blown off course."

"That much was true, but I bet they never mentioned their part in why it went down, did they?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. "It could have been the airport security bullets that hit our engine and fuel tank, but there would have been no need for that if Black hadn't forced Jasper to take us down in the first place."

"I suspected they weren't telling the whole truth, but they were adamant that they'd seen the plane go down in the Pacific with no other survivors. What else were we to do? We had no reason to believe they were lying, and I can't believe they'd leave all of you to die. The authorities called off the search." Michael was apologetic, although the situation was not of his making.

Scrubbing my face with my hands, I struggled to let go of my anger, at least for now; it would do no good and there would be time to tell the true story soon.

"They spun a tale of landing on an island and being attacked by the locals, but claimed they had no idea what it was called, nor where it was. I suppose that could actually be true, since they may not have been given any time to find out, and we do know that some of the islanders are not receptive to strangers."

Michael had continued to relate how they had taken the three men this same route back to Tonga and then they had been escorted to Brisbane. Beyond that, he didn't know what had happened to them, but suspected they had been compensated by the airline and disappeared into the population of Australia or had been flown back to the States.

All of this was going through my head as the bus took us from the dock to the airport. Bella never left my side, her hand in mine all the time, watching as the island scenery passed us by. All too soon, we were at the airport on the final leg or our journey. The local police escort left us as we were driven directly across the tarmac to the waiting aircraft and the Australian authorities. I understood why we were being escorted; many of the group had no identifying papers, and of course, they had to be careful who they let into the country. It would be sorted out in due course, and until then there was no way I was letting go of Bella. I could tell by the pressure of her hand in mine that she felt the same.

It felt odd taking a seat on a plane again, and it would seem that more than a few others felt the same way. The chatter from around us sounded nervous as everyone took a seat with the only ones seemingly truly unaffected being Jared, Bree, and Irina. The latter even seemed excited, although Laurent looked like he was being led to an execution. Undoubtedly, once we touched down Irina and he would be history.

Jasper was as calm as usual and with his arm around Alice he kept her on an even keel, though I could see the strain showing around her eyes as they took the seats behind us. Peter and Charlotte, Garrett and Kate, and Maggie and Liam were neither excited or nervous, accepting the flight as a necessary step in their return to homes in the States, which would be the final stage of their journey as soon as the Australian police had taken their statement.

I suppose on the surface, Bella and I must have looked calm, but I was anything but; aware that Jacob Black was still out there along with his threat that he would have Bella. If she and I parted company, as I suspected we would for a while, then she wouldn't be safe until he was behind bars―or dead.

** Skyjacked **


	34. Chapter 33 A Nasty Surprise

**AN: Half way home and family awaits.**

 **Thank you for all your kind words and reviews and to all those who follow or favorite this and any off my other stories.**

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight is my fabulous beta, despite the implication that I don't have one by a guest reviewer**

 **She deos an absolutely sterling job every single time.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns the rights to all things Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Edward**

 **A Nasty Surprise**

Coming in to land was surreal. It seemed as if there had been no time between taking off in Tonga and now landing in Australia. Bella sat beside me as she'd done on that fateful flight, although this time we were more; _more_ because of the experiences we'd gone through during that time.

Now, she was the most important person in my life. I would be lying if I didn't admit to myself that there was a kernel of fear deep inside me that insisted on tightening every time I thought about what was to come when we hit Australian soil.

Accompanying us was a representative from the Australian Government, and I could tell we made him uncomfortable. Most of the survivors didn't have passports or ID, and we were all changed by our experiences. Death had walked among us, taking one here and one there, and now we would have to relive it all for officials and probably journalists alike.

As we deplaned, Bella clung to my side, trembling slightly at the barrage of camera flashes and the shouts from the reporters who had gathered. She buried her head in my chest as all the survivors were practically paraded through the airport concourse, led and flanked by members of the Australian Federal Police. They had been assigned to us and had taken responsibility for us as we set foot on Australian soil. I caught sight of Marcus, and truthfully, found myself dreading the separation from Bella that would be happening shortly; I knew I would be debriefed both by my boss and the AFP.

Behind them, I could see my mom and dad clinging to each other, tears clearly visible on both their faces. On either side of them I could see four others, two of whom I would have recognized as her parents, which would make the other two her brother, Emmett, and her sister-in-law, Rose. I didn't miss the frown on both men's faces as they took in my protective arm around Bella.

My view widened as I saw lines of people waiting to greet us, all of whom exhibited the same joy and tears as those on the faces of my family. These were the relatives and friends of the people who followed behind me; people who had believed their loved ones to be dead. All because of Jacob Black.

My attention was drawn back to my parents who were now pushing through airport security, followed closely by Bella's family. As we stepped toward them, everyone behind me split apart and headed for their families. Bella and I were pulled apart as I was engulfed in the strong arms of my dad, his face wet with tears. Mom seemed to be incapable of uttering a sound other than soft sobs. I gripped them both hard, feeling my own tears threaten.

"Hey, Mom, I'm fine. Shhh… I'm here." Dad's hold loosened a little as she burrowed into my chest much as Bella had recently done. Over her head I could see Bella in much the same situation, her mom and sister-in-law in floods of tears, hugged by all four at once. Her eyes met mine as she lifted her head, a small nod acknowledging me.

"Oh, Edward." My mom was finally able to speak, wiping her eyes with a tear-sodden tissue with one hand and gripping the front of my shirt with the other. "I thought you were gone; that we'd never see you again. What happened?"

"It's a very long story, Mom, and I will tell you everything when I can. Right now, I want to introduce you to someone who has become very important to me." I unhooked her hand from my shirt, grasping it in mine, and turned toward Bella. My heart beat faster as I watched her family surround her, pulling her away from the concourse, and a slight feeling of panic covered my skin in goosebumps.

"Bella?" I called. Her head turned as she realized what was happening, and she pulled away from them, practically running toward me. My heart didn't slow, but was beating faster for a totally different reason. "Come and meet my parents," I asked, holding my hand out to her.

Mom wasn't letting go of my other one, so I dragged her with me, pulling Bella into my arms with Mom still holding on to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't realize we were moving away from you." She turned in my arms, never letting go of me, and beamed at her family. "Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rose―this is my Edward." Her eyes shone as she looked back at me, missing the glare from her father and brother as they took in the proprietary arm I had around her. I tightened my hold, almost ready to challenge them both, but remembered my manners.

"Mom, I want you to meet Bella Swan." She let go of me and immediately hugged Bella. Dad followed, standing beside me ready to greet her.

"It's good to meet you, Bella." Mom finally managed to let go, putting one arm around my waist and another around Bella's.

"And this is my father, Carlisle." Dad gripped her hand with both of his, echoing Mom's sentiment.

"It's so nice to meet you both. Edward has told me a lot about you." Bella smiled at them, and I could tell both were immediately taken with her.

Bella's family had caught up with us now, her father reaching for my hand. "Bella's told me a lot about you and your family, Mr. Swan. It's nice to meet you."

"Edward." The grip of his handshake belied Charlie's quiet words and the penetrating look he gave me. It was as much a warning as a greeting and I had no doubt that I would have to prove my worth to both him and Emmett, the brother who didn't even both to answer my words, instead glaring at me as he gave my hand a perfunctory shake.

The beautiful blonde standing next to him scowled at him and elbowed him in the ribs, whispering a fierce 'Emmett' under her breath before turning to me and hugging me. "Hi, Edward, I'm Rose. Don't mind him; he's just over-protective." She pulled me into a hug, whispering quietly in my ear. "Don't worry, he'll come around." It seemed she was very astute having already picked up on my possessive hold on Bella.

Holding my hand out to Bella's mother, I murmured, "Mrs. Swan."

Ignoring it, she pulled me into a hug. "Call me Renée, Edward. We thank you for keeping our Bella safe, don't we, Charlie? It's so nice to meet you." She glared at her husband, seeming to know that his greeting hadn't been friendly. He looked down at his feet and said nothing, his gaze flicking momentarily to Bella and then Renée.

I pulled Bella to one side, speaking quietly. "We'll both have to give statements about the hijacking and what happened on the island. Everyone will be called for their version of events, although each of us will be interviewed separately. Can we meet up afterwards, please?"

"I won't be far away, Edward. I'll wait for you." It felt as if she was promising more than meeting up later, and as Bella slipped out of my mom's embrace, she moved closer to me and fully into my arms, her lips catching mine. The noise from around us disappeared for a minute or so until a clearing throat brought my attention back to the here and now. Looking around, I could see smiles from my mom and dad; I knew they would be happy for me. Charlie and Emmett's faces told a different story, but I shrugged internally. It wouldn't be putting me off, and at least I was accepted by Rose, who smirked at me, and Renée, who smiled happily.

"Bella," Charlie said gruffly, breaking the pregnant silence that had enveloped us. "Come on, the police have agreed that you can come back to the hotel with us so you can get cleaned up. They'll call you when they want to take your statement." He glared at my arms where they encircled her, obviously not happy about how close we were.

Ignoring him, I focused my attention on Bella. I could see that she was wavering, the thought of a hot shower and clean clothes calling to her, and much as I would like her to just wait for me, I knew that my interview was likely to take a lot longer than hers.

"Go on, sweetheart, you get cleaned up and call me when you're done with your interview. How about we all go to dinner and get to know each other?" I would have preferred her company alone, but our families also needed our time.

Bella giggled, snuggling closer to me. "That sounds nice, but how can I call you when neither of has a phone?"

Marcus, who had been standing over with the AFP, stepped forward to hand her a piece of paper. "My number, Bella. I'll be with Edward for a while, so call that number when you're ready and I'll deliver him directly to you. Okay?"

Bella smiled her thanks and took the small piece of paper, tucking it into her pocket before turning back to her parents. At that moment a voice called her name and her head shot up and she stared across the concourse.

"Jordan?" Her voice showed how confused she was. She looked at her mom, and then her dad. "Dad?" she whispered. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Charlie put his hands up, scowling and somehow looking guilty at the same time. "There's no need to cuss, Bella." He frowned and continued. "Please, just listen. When you went missing, he came to us and explained what happened back in Chicago. He insisted on coming with us when we heard you'd been found."

"Okay, Dad. Just what did he explain about fucking someone else in our bed?" Her voice was a hard, hissed whisper. "And the baby that resulted? Come **on** , Dad. He's a very accomplished liar. I should know; he told me enough of them."

"There's no need to be crass, Bella. I know there have been a few misunderstandings, but you need to hear him out." Charlie looked behind him, watching the man in question approach. "Jordan took leave of absence to come with us when the plane first went missing. He admitted that he lied to you when he found out about the baby because he felt it was his responsibility to be there for it. He wanted you to move on quickly and thought he was being kind. When he found out that the baby wasn't his, he left this Martina straight away. He said he never loved her the way he loved you. The moment he found out that the baby wasn't his, he wanted you back."

"I don't need to listen to anything he has to say, Dad. He still cheated on me. He told me he didn't love me enough."

"I know, I know. But, when we were devastated after the authorities told us that they'd picked up three guys who told everyone that they'd watched the plane go down with everyone on board, he stayed. We were a mess, Bella, after they called off the search, and he was a comfort. He talked to us about your life in Chicago, and it made us feel closer to you. "

"Then why did it take him so long to speak to you? We'd been apart for six months before I even left for Australia, and missing almost seven. That's over a year, Dad. Why now?"

"I don't know, Bella, but you need to give him a chance to apologize and to tell you all of this himself."

"I don't fucking owe him a thing, Dad. I'm with Edward now, and I love him."

Jordan had reached us now, pushing into the circle of family and pulling Bella away from me. He hugged her and kissed her, although she moved her head so his lips landed on her cheek, before she managed to push him away.

"What the fuck, Jordan? You have no right to be here and definitely no right to touch me."

Somehow he managed to miss the fact that she stepped away from him and back into the circle of my arms, her back to my chest, reminding me without words that she was mine.

"Baby!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're safe. Did Charlie tell you I'm back for you?"

Bella looked up at me, shocked, and mouthed 'baby? Charlie?' before turning back to Jordan. "I don't care why you're back, Jordan, or what lies you've told my parents to get back in their good graces, but we are definitely _not_ back together, and never will be."

Jordan reached for her again, and frowned when I took a step back, preventing him from touching Bella, holding her close to my body. Unfortunately, there was little I could do right now as I could see Marcus and the AFP investigators getting impatient. Most of the rest of the survivors had left with their friends and families, with many promises to stay in touch.

"Bella, I'm going to have to go, they're getting impatient," I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She tilted her head as my breath wafted over the skin on her neck, goosebumps rising in its wake. Her eyes stayed on Jordan, showing him exactly where she stood. "That's okay, Edward. Go and do what you have to, and as soon as they've finished my interview, I'll call Marcus and we can arrange when and where to meet." Now she turned in my arms and hooked her arms around my neck, kissing me fiercely. "I love you, Edward." Her voice was just loud enough to carry to everyone else, and I could see Emmett and Charlie giving me the stink eye.

We hadn't been apart since Jacob took her back on the island, and it felt wrong to be letting her go now, but I had no choice. Reluctantly, I stepped back, watching her as she walked away with her family.

It felt so wrong, I called out to her. "Bella." When she turned back toward me, I asked, "Which hotel are you in?"

Bella turned to look at me and then Rose, who was beside her with an arm slung over her shoulder. "Great Southern Hotel," Rose called out. "We have a room booked for Bella under Miss Swan." I felt easier now I had a place I could find her if I needed to; being away from her made me nervous as hell, and I didn't trust Jordan as far as I could spit.

Watching her move away from me wasn't easy, but I remembered that my parents were still standing behind me. "Sorry," I said sheepishly as I turned my attention back to them. "I just need to know she's safe; she's important to me."

"I can see that, Edward. She's beautiful, and I can't wait to get to know her better." I knew that look from Mom; I would be interrogated at some point about my feelings for Bella. Not that it really bothered me; it came from a place of love.

Her arms came around me again, her tears wetting my t-shirt. Even Dad's eyes were red-rimmed as he held his hand out, eventually pulling me and Mom into a hug. His voice cracked when he spoke. "We're so very glad you're home and safe, Edward." Standing there surrounded by their love, I realized how much I had missed them. We only pulled apart when Marcus cleared his throat. Mom mopped her eyes and even Dad brushed his hands surreptitiously over his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, but I need to debrief Edward as soon as possible and then the AFP wish to speak to him in more depth." Marcus's look was apologetic.

"It's fine, Edward." Carlisle put his arm around Esme and drew her close to his side. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he withdrew a keycard. "We've booked you a room at our hotel. When you're done, we'll be having dinner in the restaurant, if you'd like to join us. Of course, your Bella is most welcome."

I loved the sound of 'your Bella' and agreed that I would see them later, but I'd let them know what Bella and I would be doing as soon as I'd spoken to her. Sighing at not being able to head to the hotel right now and see my girl, I hugged them both and watched as they too left the airport. I had no choice but to follow Marcus to the waiting AFP car and to their offices.

** Skyjacked **


	35. Chapter 34 Investigations

**AN: Thank you to a recent guest reviewer, who commented that she wished she'd waited for me to complete this story. Sorry about that, LOL. There are around 8 chapters to go, with an epilogue and an outtake or two, though of course that all depends on how much my characters have to say and what situations they find themselves in!**

 **I have a few of those chapters in the 'bank' so to speak, already beta'd and updates will continue to be every other Saturday**

 **My thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this week, I'm truly grateful that you care enough to do so.**

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight has beta'd for me, thank goodness for that - even re-reading never picks up that sort of stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I am grateful to Stephenie Meyer for creating Twilight and to Robert Pattinson for bringing Edward to life.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Edward**

 **Investigations**

I had just finished my debriefing with Marcus, briefing him on what had happened from the situation in Hawaii to seeing Black on the island. He expressed amazement and admiration for the fact that, against all the odds, most of those who had been on the plane when we left Hawaii had survived. I would even go so far as to say that we had thrived, despite the mishaps and accidents that had befallen us.

The AFP investigators wanted to continue with the interview, but I felt grubby and tired, and I wanted something to eat and drink. Then there was Bella. I'd already been in here almost three hours, and I was sure she would be waiting for me.

"I think we should take a break," Marcus interrupted them before they could start on their questions. "Marshall Cullen needs to speak to his girlfriend, and deserves a shower and a meal, don't you think?"

They hesitated, and Marcus hardened his voice. "Since Marshall Cullen is prepared to give you whatever time you need, the least you can do is see that he's given what _he_ needs."

They agreed that I could leave with Marcus, and asked me to return in an hour. I nodded yes, eager to get out of there and see my Bella.

When I stepped outside the offices, I saw people everywhere, rushing about their business. It was a very strange and slightly disconcerting sight after seven months on a deserted island with only twenty-six other people. Marcus tapped me on the shoulder and pointed, handing me his phone at the same time. I looked in that direction to see Bella walking toward me, a phone to her ear.

Putting the phone Marcus had given me to my ear, I spoke. "Hello, beautiful, I missed you."

I could hear Bella sigh through the phone and see the smile on her face. "Edward, I missed you, too. When will you be finished?"

"Look up, Bella."

She looked a little startled and her head shot up, swivelling and searching though the people around her. An even wider smile spread across her features as she spotted me, and her steps sped up until she was almost running toward me. Handing the phone back to Marcus, I headed toward her, too, taking in the skin-tight jeans and the white tank she was wearing. Her hair was down, shining in the afternoon sun, the curls blowing in the warm breeze. My heart swelled with love, and I don't think I could have smiled any wider as the realization washed over me―this girl was mine.

We met in the middle of the sidewalk, our bodies barely touching. Both reached out at the same time, my hand brushing over the pink skin of her cheek, then cupping her jaw as I drew her into my arms. Her hand rested on my chest over my heart and then slid, with the other, around my neck to their usual resting place at the nape of my neck, her fingers tangled in my hair.

"Hi." We spoke at the same time as lips met lips, breathing into each other. Increasing the pressure of my lips on hers, my other hand gripped around her waist, pulling her until her body met mine. A small whimper came from her throat, telling me she was feeling the same; at peace now that we were together again.

"Get a room," yelled a passerby, bringing me back to reality and reminding me that we were standing on a public street, practically making out. Sheepishly, we both stepped back, grinning madly. Bella blushed and then giggled as she stepped to one side to greet Marcus, who seemed to be delighted.

"Miss Swan, it's nice to meet you, officially. I'm Marcus Banes, Edward's boss." Marcus, who had smiled more in the last few hours than I'd ever seen from him before, reached out and gripped her hand.

"Bella, please, Marcus. May I call you Marcus?" Already I could see she was charming him. Shaking his hand, she took a step forward and kissed his cheek. I laughed at the expression on his face and shook my head.

"Well, since your parents have already reserved a room for you, Edward, I would suggest a shower and clean clothes." He passed me a wad of cash. "Go get something to wear on the department, a shower and something to eat, and meet me back here in an hour or so. Don't worry if you're a little late." He grinned. "The AFP can wait."

"If you have some time, you could come with us for a bite," I offered.

He shook his head. "I'm sure you don't want me hanging around with you." He smirked knowingly. "It's fine, Edward. I've already eaten, so I'm going to sort out a phone for you. It's only a work one, but you can use it as personal until you get something arranged yourself."

I thanked him and Bella and I left, hand in hand, heading toward the shopping mall I could see not far away. After buying a couple of pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, a few t-shirts and some underwear along with a pair of sneakers, Bella and I made our way to my hotel. Opening the door with the key card Carlisle had slipped into my hand as we parted company, I could see that the room was big and airy with large doors opening onto a balcony. The separate living area boasted a huge sectional sofa facing a television, and completing the picture was a luxury bathroom with a rainfall shower and a claw foot tub.

"Wow." Bella walked around touching the bed and the seating. "This is amazing."

Looking around, I realized that I'd always taken things like this for granted. "It's nice, Bella, but it's just a room. If it had been the department's choice, it would have been a motel room with twin beds sporting paisley covers and a television with pay-per-view porn and little else." I shrugged and changed the subject. "How about you take a shower with me?"

"We don't have time, Edward," Bella protested as I enclosed her in my arms, planting kisses along her jaw and under her ear. The goosebumps that followed in their wake told me that she could be persuaded.

"You heard Marcus," I cajoled. "He definitely said they could wait. They're not going anywhere. Come on, Bella, it's a hot shower in a luxury bathroom. Please." I could feel her wavering and slid my hands down her sides and under her top, smoothing them over the skin on her back until I unfastened her bra. I couldn't resist her soft skin and tugged her closer to me, my free hand sliding around her body to her breast, brushing over her hardening bud. Her gasp was reward enough, and she quickly gave in, allowing me to lead her into the bathroom.

An hour later, we made our way back toward the AFP office, hand in hand again. Stopping outside the door, I could see Marcus sitting inside, his elbows on his knees, patiently waiting, and when he noticed the two of us he waved and sat back in his seat.

"I have to go, my love." Pulling her toward me, I whispered in her ear. "I'll miss you."

Bella laughed. "It's only a couple of hours, Edward." She lowered her voice. "But I'll miss you, too. Are you coming to dinner this evening? With our families? I know Renée has asked your parents. I'd love the chance to get to know them better."

I thought for a minute, not really wanting to be in the same vicinity as that Jordan, but then again, there was absolutely no way I would let him muscle in on my girl. "Of course, I am, but I'm sorry, I have no idea how long I'm likely to be."

"It doesn't matter, if you're too late for dinner, then I'll wait for you to call me. My parents bought me a new phone, but I'm in room three-eighty-four, so please just call me, okay?"

I hugged her tight for a few minutes longer, not happy at being parted from her again, before watching her walk back in the direction of her hotel, wishing I could go with her. Sighing, I turned and opened the door to where Marcus waited for me.

He handed me a new phone, already pre-programmed with Bella's number and my dad's mobile. "Can you give me a couple of minutes, Marcus? I just want to call my parents and bring them up to speed on what's happening."

I dialled Dad's number and explained where I would be for the next couple of hours, and that I'd be meeting Bella and her family at her hotel. "I'll call you when I'm out, and we can meet there, too, if you'd like, okay?"

"Okay, son. We'd like to spend a little time with you to catch up, but we can do that after dinner, if that's okay with you. Your mother is itching to get her hands on you."

I laughed and shook my head. "I figured as much, Dad. I'm really glad to be back, and I'll see you soon." As I ended the call, Marcus opened a door that led to a corridor to the interview rooms. I sighed again, saying to no one in particular, "Let's get this over with, then."

The AFP investigators were the same ones who'd already sat in on my earlier debriefing with Marcus. No doubt they'd made their own notes so that they could compare the basics of what had already been discussed with the statements they'd taken from every one of the other survivors. I knew they'd have other questions for me about events that Marcus wasn't so concerned with, since he'd only wanted enough details for the report for his superiors.

From the get-go, the AFP investigators were more interested in Black and his cohorts, exactly what happened in Hawaii, the ditching of the plane and, of course, what had transpired between the survivors and Caius's band of assholes.

"Marshall Cullen," the lead AFP investigator began. "My name is Shane Windrush, and my colleague is George Needham. We'd like to go over the events of the last seven months to clarify some issues we have." At my acknowledging nod, he continued. "Why were you suspicious of Black? Who instigated the landing in Hawaii? Who seemed to be the leader of the group?"

He obviously needed a great deal more information than Marcus, so I drew a breath and thought back to that first part of the flight. "I first noticed Black when he was trying to push into the first class seating area. He was polite enough to Heidi―she was one of the flight attendants―but there was something about his manner that screamed trouble to me."

"Why would you think that, Marshall Cullen?"

"Edward, please. I've been on the force for over ten years, and I have an instinct for situations which aren't quite as they seem. There was nothing concrete, just a gut feeling that something wasn't right."

"Did you take any action or warn anyone of your suspicions?"

"No, I didn't speak to anyone at that time; there was nothing concrete to go on. I did check the flight list Marcus had sent me, and both of those who approached Heidi were on it, but they didn't flag up in our database as being linked to, or involved with, any known terrorist group. They were known to the department as persons of interest, but nothing official."

Shane looked down at what I assumed to be a list of questions. "When you did tell the captain of your suspicions? He took no action." It didn't seem to be a question so I was silent, waiting for him to continue. "Do you think he was involved? That he knew them?"

I shook my head. "No, my gut instinct was sparked when the captain announced that we would be making an unscheduled stop in Hawaii. I approached Heidi and requested that she allow me to speak to him, and she assured me that there was nothing wrong. That's when I showed her my Marshall ID. After that, the captain came out of the cockpit and spoke directly to me, confirming that what Heidi had told me was correct. When I explained my suspicions, he acknowledged them, and asked Heidi to look out for anything odd. He seemed uncomfortable, but there was nothing else I could do. When he asked me to return to my seat, I did."

He made notes on his pad and then returned to his questions. "Who seemed to be the leader of the group?"

"When they boarded or before?"

"Both, please, Edward."

"As I explained to Marcus, initially Black was in charge on the plane, until we picked up Caius Volturi in Hawaii. Black still seemed to be the one who gave orders, but he deferred to Caius whenever Caius spoke. When we had to ditch, Black was still giving most of the orders, and when he returned to the island we found ourselves on, he seemed to have his own agenda. I did get the sense that Caius was in charge as, on occasion, he intervened, usually when Black was overstepping, but mostly the day-to-day operations seemed to be left to Black."

"Why did Co-pilot Whitlock decide to ditch? Did Captain Hunter agree?"

"Well, a storm blew up, and when I went up front to ask what was going on, Jasper told me that we were losing fuel and that one of the engines was playing up. He expressed his hope that we had enough to get to Fiji, or to one of the other islands with a runway. After that, everything went to hell." I fidgeted in the chair, taking a sip of the cold coffee in front of me and thinking back to that time, and the terror I felt running through the cabin. "There was a loud bang, which I later found out was the comms being blown out by a lightning strike. We were already descending when the engine caught fire, and Jasper told Caius that a controlled ditch was our best chance of survival. At that time, the captain wasn't really fit because of the injury to his head―he probably had a concussion―but he did agree, and helped Jasper to get the plane down safely."

For the first time, the other AFP investigator, George, spoke up; he'd been silently taking notes for the past hour. "You were pretty lucky, I'd say. If it hadn't been for Whitlock's expertise, the plane would probably have sunk with no survivors."

I nodded in agreement. "He's a great guy; we were all lucky he survived."

"What about Felix Santos?"

"Felix is a good man." I looked Shane right in the eye, determined that Felix wouldn't suffer if I could possibly help it. "He may have started out as part of their group, but he was never really with them, if you get me. He obeyed orders without the brutality of the others and tried to help passengers where he could. After the plane had ditched and we were all desperately trying to get to the emergency rafts, they shot him and left him to die because he tried to stop them from damaging all the life rafts in the rear compartments. Over the seven months we spent on the island, we became good friends. I learned a lot about him as a person, and he confessed that he had never agreed with what they were doing; he just got sucked in, and knew that if he tried to get out, he was a dead man."

I leaned forward, linking my hands on the table in front of me. "I'd vouch for him totally, in a heartbeat; at no time was he a danger to any of us. In fact, he became such an integral part of our group, that our lives were made so much easier by his ideas and work ethic."

Shane and George looked at each other and said nothing. Felix was out of their jurisdiction, anyway, but I made a mental note to speak to Marcus later on his behalf to see what we could do to get Felix into the US. He might still have to serve some sort of sentence, but I would do my damndest to help him get a new life after all he'd done for us. I'm sure the others would see it that way, too.

"Are we nearly done here?" I asked. "I'm due to meet my girlfriend and our families for dinner soon."

"Shouldn't take much longer, Edward. Can you tell us again about the events that took place when Caius, Black and the others arrived on the island?"

That memory was one of the worst; coming to, to find that Black had taken Bella, and then having to wait until the optimum time to move in and take her and the camp back from him. The whole thing was a nightmare, and while I was pissed that Black had not only gotten away, but also ensured that we were not rescued sooner, it was the terror of Black almost taking my love from me that was foremost in my mind.

"Edward? Do you need a break?" I opened my eyes to see Marcus leaning forward, looking concerned. I shook my head no. "I could do with another coffee, please."

** Skyjacked **


	36. Chapter 35 Revelations

**AN: They want to know more about what happened on the island so bear with me ...**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills. This was originally part of the last chapter but it got too long and I decided to split it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Edward**

 **Revelations**

George returned in a few minutes with a hot coffee, some creamers, and sugar packets. Placing them on the table, he took his seat again and both watched as I doctored the coffee to my taste. After the first sip, I rested my arms on the table, my hands surrounding the cup. "After they'd shot at us and injured James again, we thought we'd seen the last of them as they disappeared," I began. "We were mistaken. I have no idea what happened to bring them to the island, but they looked the worse for wear when they landed on that beach. All five of them survived, and they were all armed. As I had Bella and Alice with me, all I wanted was to get out of sight. I knew Black had a thing for Bella; not reciprocated," I added quickly. "So I was pretty sure nothing good was going to come of their arrival.

"After a confrontation, they left me unconscious and tied up on the beach, and probably headed straight for the camp we'd established toward the top of the island, taking the girls with them. I was lucky not to have died; the blow to my head gave me a concussion, and they left me in the hot sun. Fortunately, Jasper and a few of the others had been on a hunting trip and had seen Black in the camp when they returned. They came looking for me."

I stopped to drink a little more of the coffee. "Once I was fit enough, we made our way back to the camp and waited until the timing was right. I headed up to the lookout where I'd seen Caius go, and got lucky, taking him by surprise when his attention was on the noise coming from down in the camp. We fought, and I thought he was going to shoot me so I grabbed at the gun. We struggled and it went off; he died, but it was an accident, though I have to say I was glad it was him and not me."

"And Paul Lahote? How did he die?"

"I didn't see it, but there were bullets flying around, and I would guess he copped a stray one." I knew it had been Sam that had shot him deliberately, but unless he owned up to that, I wouldn't be telling anyone. "By the time I got there, Heidi was almost gone―another stray bullet. She'd stepped in front of Bree to protect her, and paid for it."

"So with Caius and Paul dead, what happened to the other three?"

"Well, we really didn't know what to do with them, you know. They were a danger to all of us, but we didn't have any right to sentence them to death. Before any real decisions could be made, they escaped, with the help of Alec Martins and Laurent Dubois. Either Alec or Laurent set them free. Black hit me from behind, and while I was down, Demetri grabbed Bella. It was a lucky shot, but I managed to move enough that it only left me dazed. Black made the mistake of trying to finish me off, but either he gave up or was more interested in getting to that raft, because he didn't finish what he started. When he took off, I followed him and Demetri down the trail to the beach. I knew that if he made it off the island I'd never see Bella again." Gathering my thoughts, I finished. "When I got to the beach, Demetri had tied Bella's hands and already dragged her onto the raft, which was already heading out onto the water. Biers and Alec were almost at the raft, and Black was gaining on them."

"Who killed Alec Martins?"

"That would be Biers. He'd managed to climb into the raft and turned to shoot him as Alec was trying to board. To me it was a foregone conclusion; once a traitor, always a traitor. They'd already laid out Felix, although at this point I had no idea if he was alive or dead. Jasper had followed me closely, and after warning them, he fired at them. I'm pretty sure he winged Demetri, although I have no idea how badly. That left Bella free, and I encouraged her to jump into the water, and I reached her before they could act. The last I saw of them, they were heading out into the darkness of open water."

"What about Laurent Dubois? What was his part? Was he on the beach?"

"I never saw him, but later that day he came to James, Jasper, and I, and admitted his part in helping them to escape. He'd come to the same conclusion as I had when they killed Alec; there was no way they would have let him live."

"What did you do to him when he confessed?"

"There wasn't much we could do, so we told him that if he stepped out of line, we would abandon him at the other end of the island to fend for himself. It seemed to do the trick, and although he kept himself apart from the rest of the survivors for a while, eventually, he joined in with helping where he could. I don't know if I ever truly trusted him after that, but the camp accepted him back."

There was silence for a few moments as both Shane and George looked over the notes they had both been taking, even though the interview had been recorded. I was itching to get out of there and get to Bella, especially knowing that Jordan would be with her and her family.

"I think that's all we need for now, Edward." Shane's voice cut into my thoughts. "If we have anything further, we'll get in touch with Marcus. Is there anything you want to ask?"

"What about Aro Volturi? Has he been returned to the US? And Black, Biers, and Demetri Vasiliou, where are they now? Our safety, and in particular, Bella's, is important, especially with them still out there, don't you think?"

The two men looked at each other again, and then at Marcus.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Aro escaped―"

"What the fuck?" I yelled. "How did that happen? Was it Black?" I shot to my feet, unable to sit still for another second, pacing back and forth in the small enclosed space.

Shane held up his hand, and I reluctantly slumped back into my seat, silent but seething. "We think we have a leak. Aro was moved from Sydney after your plane was reported missing. He was returned to prison to wait for another pickup. After what happened to your plane, it was decided that he would be taken to a much smaller airfield and your marshall service would send another deputy to collect him. On his way, the bus he was on was attacked and disabled, and we have no idea who was involved. He disappeared into the bush, and we've been unable to find him, despite extensive searches."

"You do know that Caius is Aro Volturi's brother? That means not only will Aro be after us, but Black will definitely make another grab for Bella." I ran my fingers through my hair and muttered under my breath, "Damn and fuck."

"Aro Volturi is a very clever man, Edward. Now that he's free, and with Black involved, your girlfriend is in danger, as are you," Shane said slowly. "They would think nothing of using her to get to you, or the other way round, not to mention getting their revenge. Whether Black wants her for himself is a moot point. _You_ are the target."

Marcus rose to his feet. "The quicker you're back in the States, the safer you'll be, Edward. You should speak to Bella and get her to do the same."

I nodded. "Have you got someone watching her now? I know she's with her family, but they don't seem to be the sort who would know what to do in an emergency situation. Her original plan, before all this happened, was to stay at her brother's stud farm, about five hours drive inland from Sydney. She was planning on working alongside her sister-in-law, Rose." At their questioning looks, I elaborated. "Rose is some sort of flying doctor; she works out of their home. Bella was thinking about possibly making a permanent move here, although I don't know if that's still her plan; we haven't discussed it."

"We can arrange for her and her family to have protection while they're in the city, but I couldn't extend out that far. The Sydney force might, but I think the best we could hope for is to get in touch with the local cops and ask them to swing by now and then to check on her."

"That's not enough. Surely, Aro is dangerous enough to warrant more protection than that, and Black is still out there; we have no idea what they're planning. If you stick close to her, you might get a shot at finding out where Aro is holed up."

Shane looked at me steadily before leaning back in his seat. "This goes nowhere, you understand." He waited for my nod of agreement before continuing. "Aro Volturi and his brother, Caius, have long been thought to be the leaders of a group called Volturi Vigilantes. That's just a fancy name for a group of mercenaries who take what they want from whomever they want and sell it to the highest bidder. They don't care who gets hurt, either in the process, or as a result of their actions." He stopped and looked as if he was deciding how much more information he could give me.

A deep breath later, he nodded to himself and continued. "Originally, we found their names on flight lists that indicated that they were supposed to fly out separately to Sydney, where we think they'd put a plan together to free Aro. Somehow, either Caius or Black got hold of a list of who was was to be on your flight and simply changed plans, taking advantage of passengers who had money. It's unlikely they had any idea you were the marshall who'd be escorting Aro back to the US."

"I thought no one knew where Aro would be? How did they find out?"

"We don't know for sure, Edward. Criminals always have contacts on the outside. They had to have known we had him, I just don't understand how they located us. There was a complete lockdown, and only those on that bus knew who he was and where we were going." He stood and paced in frustration. "It had to have been an inside job, but we can't find a single link between any of them and our team. We're stuck, which is why it would be best if you returned to the States. There is no way Aro would be able to leave Australia at the moment with all the extra security in place, so he's probably laying low somewhere waiting for the heat to die down."

"Well, what _do_ you know, then?" My voice rose a little; I was just as frustrated as he was.

"Not much, I'm afraid. We know that Caius and Black and some of the other members were planning to be on the return flight; the one that we had booked you and Aro on. How they were planning to free him, we don't know, but it's likely they would have taken the opportunity before you boarded with Aro. It's likely they would have killed you and anyone in their way."

I laughed sardonically. "Why the hell would they put all that in jeopardy for an ill-planned hijack?"

"We think the hijack was just opportunistic. They saw a chance to make a lot of money very easily, and things got out of hand when the plane was damaged enough to bring it down. My guess is that, had things gone down differently, they would have abandoned it and probably killed all the passengers once they reached Australia. They would have been forced to put down on a smaller airfield—too much security at the large ones―and it's quite likely they already had one picked out, and had someone on the ground. Freeing Aro would have continued as they had already planned. Most of this is supposition, you understand! We have no way of knowing what else they'd dreamed up."

There seemed little to say after that, and all I wanted was to see my girl. I was apprehensive enough at the idea that Jordan was here in Australia expecting to pick up where he left off, and added to that, I needed to persuade Bella that the safest place was back in the US, where I could protect her. I doubted Charlie or Emmett would accept me staying at Emmett's house here, although I felt that her mom and Rose were on my side.

I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't be swayed by me telling her what to do, although that's what I felt like doing. Wherever the safest place was, I could guarantee that Bella and I had a lot to discuss before I could be sure she was safe from Jacob Black. As for me, I was very capable of taking care of myself, and would welcome another chance to teach Black a lesson.

** Skyjacked **


	37. Chapter 36 Reconnecting

**AN: Now we hear from Bella and her absolute shock at being faced with her past, and reconnecting with her family**

 **My thanks as always to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing, and of course to every single person to favorite, follow or leave a review - I love them all.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer hasn't signed her rights over to me, but I'd work on it if I had the time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Bella**

 **Reconnections**

It was surreal being back on a plane; sort of like coming full circle. I would never have voiced it, but there was a small irrational fear somewhere inside me; a fear that the last seven months had been a dream. Fortunately, every time I shifted in my seat, I could feel Edward's body nearby, and every time, my heart leapt in joy that it was real.

All the survivors started to go their separate ways as Edward and I stepped through the final barrier onto Australian soil. The first people to greet us were so obviously his parents, his mother just a little taller than me with the same color hair and green eyes. His father was tall and slightly imposing until he smiled widely, his blue eyes twinkling. Edward was engulfed by them both for a few seconds, his mother's sobs of happiness smothered in his t-shirt. I hung back a little, not wanting to intrude as he comforted her with words and actions.

I waited until I heard the sound of someone calling my name. Turning, I saw Mom and Dad, followed by Emmett and Rose. I stepped up my pace until I collided with them, pulled into a group hug. I was lost in the sensation of being surrounded, realizing just how much I had missed them, when my name was called by a familiar velvet voice. I was a little horrified that, for a few seconds, I had forgotten his presence. I pulled out of their arms, heading back toward Edward, who was dragging his mom behind him. His father was following at a leisurely pace behind them.

Stopping, he held out his hand to me. "Come and meet my parents." He pulled me into a one-armed hug, the other hand still held by his mom, who didn't seem to be in any hurry to let go. I felt his arm tighten around me as he introduced me to his family, his mom immediately pulling me toward her for a heartfelt hug with her free arm.

My family had reached us now, and Edward held his hand out to my dad in greeting. I didn't miss the glare he gave Edward, or the one that came from my brother. For a second, I wondered what all that was about, but soon forgot as Mom pulled Edward in for a hug, closely followed by Rose, who whispered something in his ear.

"Bella." Edward caught my attention, pulling me into his side, to let me know that everyone would be interviewed. "Can we meet up later?" he murmured.

My heart fluttered at the idea of being away from him, which was ridiculous―we'd been apart for hours when we were on the island. Somehow, this felt different; our world was different now. I pushed away the feelings that thought gave me, aware that he was likely to be feeling strange, too. "I'll miss you," I said quietly. "I won't be far away."

I couldn't resist reaching up and kissing his lips, slipping from his mother's hold into his. For a few minutes it was just us again until the sound of my father's voice calling my name brought me back to reality. I frowned when he mentioned going back to their hotel, and even more so when he glared at Edward again. That was twice he'd done that, with no reason as far as I could see, and I promised myself to get some answers as soon as I had the opportunity.

The hot shower sounded fabulous and I was itching to get cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. At the same time, I wanted to stay close to Edward; I was almost afraid that he'd disappear if I let him out of my sight. Irrational? Definitely!

Eventually, Edward persuaded me that he'd be some time with his boss and that he'd call me as soon as he was free, suggesting dinner later.

With Marcus's number safely tucked away in the pocket of my shorts, I agreed and turned in his arms to face my family. My eyes widened as I heard my name called by the last person I ever expected to see again―Jordan.

"What the fuck's he doing here, Dad?" My hissed curse came out harshly. The shock of seeing him here, in Australia made me forget, for one second, everything else that was going on around me. I was livid that my _dad_ seemed to see nothing wrong with the fact that the man in front of me had hurt me in one of the worst ways a man could, and I the absolute fury I felt was pushing to be acknowledged.

While I tried to pull the fury under control, Dad proceeded to tell me how Jordan had heard the flight had gone missing and how devastated they'd all been when the search had been called off. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Jordan telling my parents his version of Chicago; _comforting_ my parents. How could they believe all the shit he'd come out with? There was absolutely no way there was a compassionate bone in Jordan's body―there had to be another reason he was here, and it definitely wasn't because he still loved me.

By the time Dad had finished trying to justify his stupidity, Jordan had reached us and was already getting in my space, trying to push into our family circle. He even had the audacity to try and pull me away from Edward's arms. Finally, I was seeing the real Jordan. I recognized the weak chin and the narrowed eyes, too close together to make him a trustworthy man. At one time, I had been enamored of his looks, but he had never made me feel like Edward did with his every touch.

Stepping back as far as I could, I felt Edward's body behind mine and was relieved when his hold tightened. Despite that, Jordan managed to plant a kiss, fortunately on my cheek and not my mouth as he had no doubt intended.

"What the fuck, Jordan? You have no right to be here, and definitely no right to touch me." I stiffened and moved even further back into Edward until there was absolutely no space between the two of us, his touch both possessive and protective at the same time.

"Baby!" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're safe. Did Charlie tell you I'm back for you?"

Looking at him in revulsion, I couldn't believe my ears and stared up at Edward in shock, mouthing 'baby? Charlie?' before turning back to Jordan and warning him that there was no way we were ever getting back together. I was a little scared that Edward would take all of this the wrong way, but I needn't have doubted him; he took a step back, preventing Jordan's stretched out hand from touching me.

I had forgotten about Marcus, who cleared his throat as the atmosphere was becoming uncomfortable. Edward leaned down, his breath wafting over the skin on my neck. The usual goosebumps rose and my eyes involuntarily closed at the sensation.

"Bella, I'm going to have to go, they're getting impatient," his voice whispered in my ear, and my eyes opened, telling Jordan that I was with Edward, and there was no way he was getting one single step back into my life. I murmured my agreement, confirming that I would see him as soon as the interviews were over. I turned and pulled him close, kissing him hard and telling him that I loved him.

I wasn't happy that he would be away from me, but I had to let him do his thing. I reluctantly pulled away and accepted Rose's arm instead of his as we turned to leave for the hotel, Rose making sure he knew where I was staying.

The hotel was twenty minutes drive away. Rose, Emmett and I were in one taxi, and Mom, Dad and Jordan in another. He tried to get in beside me, but Rose, love her, shut the door in his face.

"Good," I muttered. "Dad wants him here, Dad can have him." Rose sniggered at my childish comment. "Well, just what did he think he'd achieve by bringing Jordan here? After the way he treated me, you'd think Dad would have more sense."

"I'm glad you're home and safe, Bella." Rose eventually stopped her sniggering and slung her arm over my shoulder. "Emmett has been unbearable to live with, and Mom and Dad were devastated when the search was called off. I think that's why Jordan managed to wheedle his way in."

I snorted. "I get that, Rose, but didn't they think how I might feel being faced with Jordan?"

"To be fair, Bella, they had no idea about Edward, did they? You left on your own and you came back with an absolute hottie." She grinned unrepentantly at my scowl, though I had to admit to myself that she did have a point.

"What do you think, then?"

"About what? Dad allowing Jordan to tag along?"

"Don't be obtuse, Rose, it doesn't suit you. No, of course not Jordan―Edward. What do you think of him?"

Rose turned serious. "It's more a question about you, isn't it? I can see how he looks at you, and it's obvious that he was a major part of everyone's survival over the last seven months. But it's more than that, isn't it? I would venture to say that you love him. Am I right?" She paused, her face showing that she was thinking her words over. "The question, Bella, is, is it enough now that you're back in civilization, so to speak?"

She didn't need an answer; it was designed to make me think about the future, but I had an answer for now. "I know for sure that I love him, Rose. How well we do back here, is something to think about. What I do know for certain, is that I _**do not**_ want Jordan." I paused. "Ever."

"He's in for a shock, then." Rose was outright laughing now. "I can't wait to see his face when you tell him―the lying fucker!"

"Tell the truth, Rose." This time it was my turn to snigger and we ended up laughing hysterically.

Gaining control of ourselves, I tapped Emmett on the shoulder, where he was sitting in the front passenger seat. "What's your story, Emmett? Don't think for one second that I didn't miss the elbow in the ribs from Rose. What do you have against Edward?"

Emmett was silent for a moment, and I sniggered as his eyes landed on Rose's face before he looked at me. "It's not that I don't like him, Bella. I don't know anything about him. Do I trust him? No." Before I could protest, he held his hand up. "That doesn't mean he isn't trustworthy, I just want to reserve judgment until I can speak to him. You have to admit, that in the circumstances you found yourself, he could have taken advantage of you as a single woman."

"You'll see, Emmett, he's nothing like that. The attraction between us is mutual, and you should trust me; trust that I know myself _and_ I know him."

Emmett snorted unattractively. "Like you knew Jordan?"

His barbed question hit deep. "That's unfair, Emmett. Jordan's already proven himself an accomplished liar. Have you forgotten what he did to break us up? Edward's an open book; he's an honest man, and if you give him the chance he deserves, you would find that out for yourself."

"That's why I said I'd reserve judgment, Bella. I'll give him a chance."

With that, I had to be satisfied for now, as we were outside the hotel. Despite having been able to get a shower on The Ecologist, I felt grubby, and I was glad Edward had been so persuasive about me doing this before the interviews. The other taxi drew up at the curb, disgorging Mom and Dad and Jordan, who looked disgruntled. When he caught my gaze on him, that changed to what he expected to be a dazzling smile, but I rudely ignored him and caught Rose's arm, turning to make our way into the foyer.

Dad stepped ahead of us and checked me in, although there was a little sticky moment when they wanted to see a passport. Dad gruffly explained why I didn't have one; giving the receptionist the opportunity to side-eye me. Fortunately, she accepted the note I had been given by the Australian representative on Tonga, and we all made our way to the elevator.

Unfortunately, although Rose and Mom flanked me, Jordan managed to get behind me, the size of the carriage enabling him to get close enough for his body to brush mine. Turning around and glaring had no effect and I had no choice but to endure it until the elevator door opened, which fortunately was only four levels.

The hotel corridor was well-carpeted and dimly lit with light scones every three or four feet, silencing footsteps and muffling the sound of voices. I was surprised to feel slightly claustrophobic, but managed to ignore it while I practically dragged Rose toward the room that had been reserved for me. Emmett murmured to her that he would see her shortly as she opened the door, handing the key card to me.

Dad looked as if he wanted to say something, but I quickly turned away after agreeing that we'd meet later for dinner. It wasn't that I didn't want to speak to them, I just didn't want to give Jordan one second of thinking he was in with a chance. The last thing I saw was the scowl that adorned Jordan's face as once again I successfully avoided speaking to him.

"Why don't you hop in that shower, Bella?" Another smirk. "You could do with it!"

"Rose!"

"I'll always tell you the truth, you know that, Bella."

"I know, but there's no need to spell it out, and anyway, the only clothes I have are those I stand in right now. What do you expect me to wear?"

"Don't worry, Bella." She walked over to the closet and retrieved a robe. "There are towels in the bathroom, and while you're cleaning up, I'll take a quick walk down to the hotel shops and pick up a few things for you." She handed me the robe and drew me into a hug. "I'm glad you're home and safe, Bella," she repeated. I could hear the slight hitch in her voice and hugged her back tightly, letting her know that I was happy to see her, too.

She turned and headed for the door, picking up the key card from the table to one side of it. "Back soon, sweetie," she called over her shoulder as she let the door swing shut behind her.

I gave a sigh of relief at finally being alone, although I immediately missed Edward's presence. Knowing I'd see him in a few hours made it easier and I made good use of the facilities, scrubbing my body and hair twice and indulging in the conditioner supplied by the hotel. Wrapping a towel around my hair after squeezing the water out of it, I donned the robe and relaxed on the loveseat under the window, watching the people scurrying about their business.

The bang of the door startled me out of a dream of Edward and me on the beach where we had discovered the cabin. I blinked and looked around, for a second wondering where I was, before Rose's voice reminded me that we had been rescued.

"I bought you some new shorts, jeans, t-shirts, underwear, and sneakers, along with some nightwear." Dropping a cabin bag beside the bed, she proceeded to empty the various labelled shopping bags. She kept up a running commentary on what they had been doing out at the stud farm while she blow dried by hair, leaving me to my thoughts.

"You okay, Bella?" she questioned, her gaze meeting mine in the mirror. I nodded and half-smiled before getting to my feet, gathering some clothes from the bed, and retreating to the bathroom to dress.

"There was a message at reception, Bella." I looked at her. "The AFP want to see you at their offices to give your statement." She handed me a piece of paper with an address on it and a new phone. "Their offices are only a few minutes' walk away. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Rose. I'd rather go by myself, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Bella. I'll run interference with the 'rents, so you get your time with Edward." She wiggled her eyebrows and I felt my face flame, but grinned at her and shrugged, not denying it. "Just call me if you need anything, alright? And you'll need this." She slipped a few notes into my hand.

"Rose, I can't take your money, I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I have money in my bank account."

"I know, and you can pay me back when you get sorted out. In the meantime, please take it."

"Thanks, Rose, I love you." I stepped into her embrace, tears pricking at my eyes. I hadn't known Rose well before she and my brother left the States for a life in Australia, but she was certainly proving to be the best friend I'd had in a long time.

"No thanks needed, Bella. Go on, get out of here and find that man of yours. I'll see you later in the restaurant." I nodded and whispered thanks again as I picked up the room key and the phone, tucking one in the back pocket of my jeans and the other in the front, closing the door quietly behind me.

I was so happy when I saw Edward standing in the sun, waiting for me. His hair shone in the bright sunlight as he lifted his hand, ending the call I had just made to Marcus's phone. He looked disheveled and sexy, as if he'd been running his hand through it for the last few hours―which he probably had―and I couldn't resist quickening my steps to get to him. Like a scene from a movie, we stopped with barely an inch between us, and like a magnet, my lips were drawn to his. Everyone around us disappeared until a voice yelling that we should get a room brought me back to awareness, the heat flushing my face. I grinned at him, grabbing his hand and turning to face Marcus a little sheepishly.

Marcus's grin was as wide as mine, and I decided I liked him. Stuffing a roll of cash into Edward's hand, Marcus insisted that we get something to eat and find something for Edward to wear. We made an offer for him to come and get a bite to eat with us, but he just laughed, thanking us, and said he'd already eaten.

Waving goodbye and heading off in different directions, Edward and I headed toward the nearest mall, flitting through the purchase of new clothes for him before heading to his hotel room. Edward's hands on my skin felt wonderful, the familiar electricity humming between us as he deftly unfastened my bra. By the time his hand reached my breast, gently tweaking my nipple between his fingers, no more persuasion was necessary. I followed him willingingly into the bathroom, my hands tracing his back as he took me, hard and fast, against the shower wall.

Needless to say he was late to the AFP offices. I was reluctant to let him go, and we stood outside the glass doors while Marcus waved us off from inside, wordlessly telling us that he'd wait. After many kisses and promises that he'd come to the restaurant as soon as he was free, I finally let him go, glancing over my shoulder every few feet until he slipped through the doors and out of my sight.

** Skyjacked **


	38. Chapter 37 Family Dinner

**AN: A family dinner causes trouble and Edward is put under the spotlight by the men in Bella's life**

 **I love the reviews this story has been getting and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing**

 **Always, always my thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing. Without her, no one would be able to breath considering how abysmal my comma placement is!**

 **Disclaimer: Never mine, always hers**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Edward**

 **Family Dinner**

The hotel where I was due to meet everyone was close to the one my parents and I were staying at, so I made a quick detour for a fast shower and a change of clothing, and was on my way to dinner within thirty minutes. Bella's hotel and the restaurant was only five minutes' walk and before long I was approaching the receptionist, who pointed the way to the restaurant where I found my parents, Charlie and Renée, Emmett and Rose, and Jordan. It wasn't that I didn't believe that Bella loved me; in fact, I was sure she did, but she and Jordan had a lot of history, and I didn't know if she would allow her parents to push her at him. She was good, polite, and kind and I couldn't see her being rude enough to tell him to fuck off, which would be my first instinct.

Bella was seated with her back to the door, and I scowled on seeing Jordan seated beside her, his arm slung across the back of her seat, his fingers running through the ends of her hair. He'd pulled his chair closer to hers and she was leaning forward with her elbows on the table, trying to avoid his touch. Even from the doorway, I could see how tense her muscles were, as she pulled as far away from him as she could. Mom was in the seat next to her, and I could see that they were deep in conversation. As I reached them, I leaned over and kissed Mom's cheek.

"Edward!" Mom rose from her seat and turned to embrace me before reseating herself, leaving me with the chair next to Bella. "I'm glad you made it to dinner. You're lucky, we haven't ordered yet, and I'm sure you're hungry after all that time with the authorities. We can order now that you're here."

Slipping into the seat Mom had vacated, I quietly placed my hand over Bella's clasped ones, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Her smile was wide and she looked relieved, turning her head at the last second so that our lips met lightly. The act moved her body away from Jordan, and now it was my turn to smirk while his face clouded with anger.

To my left, next to Mom, Dad was seated at the head of the table. Opposite me were Renée, Emmett and Rose, with Charlie taking the seat at the opposite end of the table to my dad. Both Rose and Renée beamed at our small display of affection, and Mom squeezed my other hand, just happy that I was here. Emmett's face was a little twisted, but I saw him flinch and guessed that either Renee or Rose had reminded him that he had nothing to worry about.

"You made it then, son. How was the interrogation?"

"Interrogational." I grinned at my dad. "They finally let me go after we went over everything. They wanted in-depth information on Caius, Black and the others, not to mention chapter and verse about absolutely everything. They were very thorough."

We were interrupted by a server, who took our drink order. He was followed by a waitress, who efficiently noted what food each of us wanted, and then left just as the server returned with our drinks.

"What did they ask you, Edward?" Renee seemed genuinely interested.

Once our meal had been served I continued to answer her question. "The investigators already knew what I'd told Marcus, my boss, but they wanted answers to their own questions. Things like who did I think was the leader, and if anyone else was in on the hijack, and exactly who'd done what on the aircraft and how we'd ended up ditching. A lot happened on the island, so they wanted information on each of the confrontations we'd had, who instigated what, and if anyone else was involved."

Renée leaned forward, her hand touching mine. "I don't think I can say it enough, Edward. Thank you for keeping our Bella safe on that island. When those men were rescued, and the search was called off, we didn't know what to think or to do. Why would those men say that if it wasn't true?"

"The AFP confirmed that the men on that life raft were the same ones who were involved in the hijack. It was their actions that damaged a fuel tank and one of the engines, though there is some evidence that the authorities in Hawaii could have contributed toward that, too."

"What about Felix?" Bella asked. "Surely he won't be punished. I know he was with them in the beginning, but he helped us so much, they have to take that into account."

Before I could elaborate, Jordan piped up loudly. "He's still a criminal, Bella, and he should go to prison just like the rest of them. In fact, you shouldn't have allowed him onto your raft. He could have murdered you all in your beds." Laying his hand on her arm, he rubbed it up and down her bare skin. "It wasn't safe, Bella, you could have been hurt."

Both Bella and I glared at him, and she was quick to defend Felix, pulling her arm away. "You don't know anything about him, Jordan. He's a good man."

"When we get back to the States, I'm going to sponsor him and help him find work so he can stay. Marcus will back me, I'm sure. Felix was instrumental in making our stay on the island better; he's a great engineer and has some really good ideas. He'd be an asset to any company."

"I'm sure the law will deal with him appropriately, Edward, but don't you think you're jumping the gun a little? Testifying on his behalf is one thing, but sponsoring him involves you for a long time―up to ten years, I think. Can you honestly say you know him well enough to take responsibility for someone who has obviously committed plenty of crimes?" Charlie wasn't as judgmental as Jordan, but I could still hear the disapproval in his voice. I could feel that he wanted to say something about how that might affect Bella, but since she and I had not had an opportunity to discuss our future, I wasn't about to bring that subject up yet.

"I can, sir. He's an honorable man, and I have no qualms about whatever length of time is necessary."

"I'll help if I can, too, Dad. He's a genius when it comes to figuring out how to make something out of almost nothing, and if it wasn't for him, we would've have been much worse off. In fact, everyone, even Alec, Irina and Laurent contributed to how well we survived." Bella was sincere in her desire to help Felix, too, wanting Charlie to know that our trust wasn't misplaced.

There were a few moments of silence, but no one else had anything to say on the subject. Conversation turned a little lighter with Bella and I telling our families about how we managed to find the island, and some of the things that had happened while we were there. It seemed we'd come to a wordless, tacit agreement; neither of us mentioned any of the deaths, however they had come about. We did include the things they had done for us as survivors.

Bella told of the cliff episode, which led to the finding of the cabin and the hope it brought. I'm pretty sure we would have noticed the yacht when it anchored in the bay, but there was always that little niggle that said that if we hadn't been on that beach there was a chance we might have missed them.

Jordan had something to say about that incident, too. "Wasn't anybody looking after those children? It was irresponsible to allow them to wander off."

Bella looked at Jordan sharply. "Don't be a pompous ass, Jordan. Of course they were looked after, but the island was pretty safe. They're good kids who just managed to get themselves into an unexpected situation. You might even say that if they hadn't wandered off, we wouldn't have been on that cliff, nor would we have seen the cabin. And anyway, Edward made sure they were safe."

Charlie hadn't finished with his questioning yet, and he had plenty more to say. Although I could understand his protectiveness of Bella―after all, I was the same―I was beginning to get frustrated at what seemed to be more accusations. "What made you think there was something wrong? Why didn't you get hold of the authorities sooner? It could have saved the families a lot of heartache if you'd made the right call." I tried not to let his attitude get to me, but I was finding it hard to keep a hold on my temper.

Before I could address any of Charlie's questions, Jordan decided that it was time for him to add his ridiculous views to the equation. "Well, you're a marshall, Edward. Shouldn't you have known something was wrong? It's your job, isn't it?" Jordan's sneer was met with a shocked silence. Even Emmett looked stunned, but I chose to ignore him and answer Charlie's question instead. Bella looked furious but didn't interrupt.

"It was only a gut feeling at first. Something about Black just didn't sit right, but he wasn't wanted for anything. When James told us that we had to set down in Hawaii, there was nothing concrete to suggest it wasn't simply a small technical problem. When we landed, that's when it all kicked off." I shrugged. "I did whatever I could to get as many people off the plane in the ten minutes I was given." I grinned at Bella. "I did try to get Bella here to go with those I managed to help, but she wouldn't leave."

"Bella, why didn't you leave when you had the chance? That was stupid." Jordan was fast getting on my last nerve, but I gritted my teeth, ignoring him as Emmett spoke to me for the first time, instead of glaring silently at me.

This time Bella wasn't keeping silent. "Not that it's anything to do with you, Jordan, and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a fully trained nurse. I knew they would need help." She looked at Emmett and Charlie. "And I didn't want to leave Edward; he was already important to me, and has become more so throughout our time on the island."

There was a short silence, saved by Rose. "Well, that I can understand, Bella. I don't think I could have left, either. We nurses need to stick together and do whatever we can to help. I'm sure you being on the island was a really good thing."

I could see Charlie gearing himself up to say something more, but Mom, bless her, picked up where Rose left off. "How long have you been a nurse, Bella? Do you specialize?"

"Yes, I decided early in my nursing career that I wanted to be an ICU nurse. I did all the usual rotations, and I liked the pace of the ER, but I never really got to know the patients and what happened to them after they were sent for surgery. It was that longer term contact with patients that sent me to the ICU; I like helping people through difficult times and seeing them get well enough to leave."

"That sounds interesting. Carlisle is a pediatric consultant oncologist at Northwestern Memorial." Mom continued to pull the conversation away from the confrontational aspects of our time on the island.

Bella sheepishly answered her, "I have to confess that I already knew about Carlisle, at least by reputation. My last contract was at Northwestern, too, until they started laying off people. You know how it is; last in, first out, and I only had a temporary position in the first place, so I didn't have a lot of choice."

"That's such a coincidence, Bella. I'm surprised you didn't come into contact with either Carlisle or Edward earlier."

"I suppose it was the nature of the work in ICU. I did tend to work nights a lot, too. Being on a short placement meant I got the worst shifts, and Carlisle and I wouldn't have crossed paths easily." She looked at me, smiling. "And Chicago's a big place so unless Edward had a reason to be in ICU, our paths wouldn't have crossed."

"I believe they've recently started rehiring, Bella. Would you go back?" Carlisle's question was innocent enough, but was certainly the million dollar one. It was something I really wanted to know the answer to. Though, before she could say anything further, Emmett, who'd been listening to all of us talk up until now, chose that moment to ask his questions.

"How did you end up ditching, Edward? I didn't think it was possible to do that and stay afloat long enough to survive." Despite Emmett's disapproval of the obvious relationship between me and Bella, he was interested and becoming less hostile. I was sure that the hostility came from a good place; that he only wanted to protect his sister.

Since Emmett was trying to be non-confrontational, I gave him the benefit of the doubt, answering his question in more detail. "I didn't know that, either. Thank God we had Jasper. He was in the army around eight years ago, though I'm not sure which division, and he'd been through intensive survival training. I think he got his commercial pilot's license after he resigned his commission. Anyway, James's concussion was pretty bad, leaving it mostly to Jasper to bring us down safely. By the time we were down the comms were out and we'd been blown a couple hundred miles off course. We didn't even know if the authorities had gotten the mayday we sent out. Our survival was a joint effort; everyone had something to offer."

"Sounds like you lucked out. You had a lot of skills on your side and I'm sure that contributed to your survival." Emmett nodded, mostly to himself, and shot me a small smile, lifting his chin. I felt I'd somehow passed a test; Bella was so close to her family and I wanted them to accept me.

Charlie would probably be harder to win over than Emmett, but that was likely to be him protecting her in the same way. A wayward thought crossed my mind, startling me―that would be me if it was our daughter―and I realized I was definitely okay with that; having it all with Bella.

"It was hard at first; we had so many things to do, but once we managed to get settled at campsite toward the highest point on the island, things did get a little easier. There was some conflict, but we tried to keep it civilized. Of course, it was inevitable that there would be some casualties, but we were very lucky."

"How many did you lose?"

Bella's face showed her frustration at what she considered to be her dad attacking me, and immediately I could feel the guilt over the losses slipping back in.

"Seven of our own, and two of the hijackers." I looked away from Charlie, the familiar feeling of guilt washing over me.

I was glad that that the glare Bella aimed at her father had never been directed at me, but before I could find an answer to what I considered an accusation, I felt Bella's hands on my face and glanced down to meet her gaze.

"None of those were your fault, Edward. We've had this discussion too many times. You can't blame yourself. You told me I wasn't to blame for Shelly, Mark or Nancy's deaths, and if I can accept that as the truth, then the same holds true for Eric and Tyler." She put her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a quick hug. "Their deaths were not your fault."

Mom saved the awkwardness yet again; I loved her ability to direct conversations, honed over years of benefit balls and committee meetings. "You know, that even when the authorities gave up, we just couldn't. We hired our own people to keep searching; we knew that if survival was possible, Edward would have found a way."

Bella immediately launched into how we had made our lives at the camp work, from when we landed on that first beach to the campsite and homes we had created. I was, once again, almost sorry that we'd been rescued and got a little lost in memories of the good times.

Rose's voice interrupted my musing. "What are you planning on doing now, Bella? Are you still coming to stay with us and work with me for a while? Or have your priorities changed?" Rose's question reminded me that Bella hadn't yet answered the previous question Dad had asked. She grinned, looking directly at Jordan as if she was goading him.

Before Bella was able to answer, Jordan opened his mouth to spew more shit. "You need to come back to the States with me, Bella. It's obviously not safe here; you should be with your family. If you like, I could put in a good word for you; I'm sure I could get you a job back at Northwestern."

My eyes widened as I waited for Bella's comeback to that. How could he know so little about her? Before I could answer, Emmett growled. "We're her family."

Jordan's face paled and he backtracked. "Of course you are, Emmett, I just wanted Bella to know that she had options."

"We'd love you to come back with us, wouldn't we, Charlie?" Renee looked at her husband warningly. "But," she continued. "Whatever you decide to do is fine with us. You've not seen Emmett and Rose for a few years, so a few months here with them while you recuperate would be a great idea, if that's what you'd like."

That brought a scowl from both me and Jordan, but I felt it wasn't my place to say anything right now; it was all mixed up with her safety, and _that_ would be a better conversation to have in private.

"To be honest, I hadn't thought that far ahead," Bella said slowly. She looked at me, her eyes searching mine. "There's a lot to think about."

I looked at her quizzically, not quite sure what she was saying. Did that mean she wanted to stay with me? Stay in Australia? Hell, for all I knew, she wanted to go back to the job she had before. I didn't think she wanted Jordan, but then she did have history with him; maybe she wanted to see if there was anything left for her in Chicago.

I was concerned that being back in the cradle of civilization, Bella would realize that our relationship was built on the stressful situation we'd found ourselves in. She had lots of opportunities to think over and maybe I didn't fit in with any of those. I knew I loved her and there was a part of me that wanted to consume her; to keep her with me always. If she needed space to make the right decision for her, and whatever she wanted, I would give it to her.

** Skyjacked **


	39. Chapter 38 Recriminations

**AN: Bella finally confronts Charlie**

 **My thanks to the usuals, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, my faithful reviewers, new followeres and favoriters**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer still owns it all**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Bella**

 **Recriminations**

I paced across the hotel bedroom, wondering what the fuck was going on. Some parts of dinner had been good, it felt right being back with family, but Dad had done nothing but attack Edward with scowls, glared looks and accusations. Oh, I know he probably wouldn't see it that way, but he had no right to behave like that toward the man I loved beyond all reason.

And don't get me started on Jordan. Why on earth did he think I would ever take him back? Not only had he cheated on me, but he lied over and over again. Even if that baby wasn't his, he had to have thought that it could have been. Honestly, I was glad we'd broken up, or I'd never have been on that plane and never have met Edward. The thought sent a shudder through me.

Dad seemed to be totally oblivious to the fact that there was nothing left between me and Jordan, and while I understood both his and Mom's need to have some sort of connection to me when they thought I was gone... Jordan. _Really?_ Surely, even he could see that allowing him to come along to Australia was an absolutely stupid decision.

Dinner had ended with Edward kissing me lightly and telling me that he would see me in the morning. It had felt a little like a brush off and I could feel him pulling away. That worried me, or more accurately scared me, a whole lot more than anything Dad or Jordan could dream up. The thought that ran through my mind was that Edward was backing off, that he didn't feel as strongly as I did. Once I got through the conversation I needed to have with Dad, I would be calling Edward and hashing this out once and for all. I needed him to understand just how much I loved him.

When I had found out that Jordan had managed to get himself seated next to me at dinner, my initial reaction was to move as far away as I could. Stupidly, I'd decided to be the bigger person and be polite, but everything he did or said rubbed me the wrong way. He kept trying to touch me, and the fucking idiot wouldn't or didn't want to get the hint. Every time he managed to touch me, my skin crawled, and not in a good way.

Esme had tried to take my mind off of Jordan's nearness by regaling me with stories of Edward's youth and school day pranks. I loved getting a little look at where he came from and what had made him who he was today.

When the man who'd occupied my every thought leaned over and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek as she rose to give up her seat to him, my heart gave a leap in my chest and beat a little faster. I fumed at the awkward silence coming from Dad, Emmett and Jordan, not that the latter mattered at all. Mom, bless her, welcomed Edward and thanked him for all he'd done for me; for the whole camp.

Rose and Mom had had nothing but smiles for Edward, and that told me that eventually Emmett and Charlie would have to accept him, and if they didn't―that would be their problem. Rose had neatly reminded Emmett about his manners, probably with a swift kick, and although it took a while, he was more accepting by the end of the evening.

My thoughts turned to Esme and Carlisle. I could tell that they had already accepted me and were lovely people, and I was really looking forward to getting to know them much better. They tried their best, especially Esme, to disperse the tension around the table by encouraging everyone to order drinks and food.

I hated the way Dad had interrogated Edward, but he'd stayed calm, answering every question he'd been asked, until Dad just had to go there, bringing up the subject of the people we'd lost. No matter how many times I told Edward that it wasn't his fault, he still wanted to take the blame.

Even being a nurse, I'd never gotten used to losing patients, but somehow I was able to deal with it in a healthier fashion and had been able to take a step back to see it dispassionately. I would have thought that, as a marshall, he'd be able to do that, too, but we'd not spoken about his job in enough detail for me to know what he had dealt with.

Yet another part of his life I still had to learn about.

It's not as if I had any virtue to protect, and to my knowledge I'd had over five years on my own; I didn't need either Emmett or my dad to fight my battles for me.

 _Whatever possessed Dad to think I would want Jordan here?_ The thought ran through my head over and over again, but I couldn't figure out a nice way to just tell Jordan to go home without offending my parents, though just telling him to fuck the hell off had crossed my mind. It wasn't that I hated Jordan―at least not anymore, it was just that I had moved so far on that he was no longer even on my radar.

Frustrated with my thoughts, I threw myself across the bed. There was a part of me that wished we were still on the island; I missed falling asleep with Edward and waking beside him. I missed the warmth of his body against mine. I missed making love with him. I reached for my phone, really just wanting to hear his voice.

Before I could dial his number, a knock on the door had me sighing in frustration. I stood and threw my phone back on the bed and stalked across to open the door. Dad was hovering outside and looked at me slightly furtively. "Um … you wanted to talk, Bella?

I sighed again and opened the door wider, walking back into the room and over to the refrigerator to get a beer for each of us. He closed the door after he stepped into the room and took a seat opposite the one in which I had thrown myself.

"Did I tell you that Sam Uley and his wife Emily and Seth Clearwater were on that plane?" I said conversationally. "How about that for coincidence? Without them we wouldn't have eaten as well as we did; they did almost all of the reconnaissance and hunting."

"I heard they were on the flight. I haven't seen either of them for a few years now, since they keep to the reservation. They're good men. I'll make sure I look them up when we get home."

"So, even though I didn't know them at all, and you haven't had any contact for a while, I can trust them?"

"Ye-es? Where you going with this, Bells?"

"What I mean is that I have to trust your judgment, but you can't trust mine." I leaned forward, catching his eyes with mine. When he said nothing, I continued. "That's a bit of a double standard, isn't it?"

"It's not the same thing at all, Bella. Neither of us know this Edward."

"I'll tell you a few things about him, shall I? He's the bravest man I know. He went up against those hijackers with no gun. The gun he'd given to me so I could protect myself when one of them took a shine to me. He never panicked, he helped anyone and everyone who needed it. He saved me time and time again; he was my rock. I know in my heart that he's good, and honest, and decent." Unable to sit still, I resumed pacing. "Of all the asinine behavior, Dad. You bring a man who treated me like dirt; who lied and cheated, to Australia, and then you insult the man I love. Since when did you trust Jordan? And if you do after all he did to me, then why can't you trust Edward?"

"All of those things you say about him, Bella, are a product of the situation you found yourself in. Of course you trust him, of course you think you're in love with him. Those things explain your attachment to him."

"I'm aware of that, Dad, but it's way more than just that―it's why I stayed on that plane with him. Not only did he make me feel safe, but I felt a connection with him, and the thought of never seeing him again devastated me. I knew if I left him on that plane, he might not survive, and I would never have known. I couldn't bear that."

"You would have been safer off that plane, Bella, and he allowed you to stay."

Just like that, I was angry again. "Dad, that's just wrong. I don't need to be _allowed_ to do anything; I can make up my own mind, and if I need your assistance, I'll ask. I've already said that it was my decision to stay and it was Edward who tried to get me to leave."

"I need to know that he's a good man―"

" **No!** You need to trust that _I_ know he's a good man. Damn it, Dad, you need to trust me. It's not your place to interrogate him, especially under the guise of dinner with his parents. That was so embarrassing."

"I do trust you, Bella, but he could have anything in his past, _anything_ , Bella. There are questions that need answers. Does he have a girlfriend, a wife, a family he hasn't told you about? If he hasn't, then why isn't he married? Is he a womanizer? I just don't want you to get hurt."

He looked away from me and I took my seat again, leaving a short silence while I got my thoughts together. "I understand that you worry about me, Dad, I do. And for you to be left with questions and no answers when the plane went down must have been hard for you to hear. But those questions are for me to ask Edward; not you."

With a sigh, Dad leaned forward in his seat. "I'm sorry, Bella. When you disappeared we were frantic. I felt so helpless. No one had any idea where the plane came down and the authorities weren't much help. When it was announced that the sole survivors had been picked up and none of them was you, it was even worse. Ask your mother; I was totally unbearable. I think that's why I allowed Jordan into our lives―he was a connection to you, however small."

"I appreciate all of that, and that you still want to look out for me. I'm disturbed that you thought it was okay to let Jordan come along, despite what I'd previously told you about how he behaved toward me. I sort of understand your need to talk to him, and―" I stopped, unable to believe what I was about to say. "But to let him stay in our house, knowing what he'd done to me; that's just creepy."

Taking a swig of his beer before setting it down, he said, "I'm sorry about Jordan; he wanted to come along, and I didn't see the harm in it. He told me he never stopped loving you, and I thought you deserved to hear that from him."

"Maybe so, but the choice should have been left up to me, and not shoved in my face at a time that was for us to reconnect." I stopped. "Never mind that now, I'll tell him that I don't want to see him ever again, and to go home. The important thing is that if you want to know anything about Edward, you can just ask him; he has nothing to hide." I took his hand. "It's not your place to decide who I have in my life. You need to respect my wishes. I'm twenty-nine years old, and I can take care of myself, broken heart and all. I know that Edward will never break mine―I trust him." Dad looked at me, waiting for me to finish. "Even if you don't trust him yet, you should trust that I know him; that _I_ trust him."

"I know, Bella, I know. When you were gone, everything was out of my control. I'm just so glad to have you back safe and sound, and I needed to feel like I was back in control again." He shrugged. "I went a bit overboard, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'll apologize to Edward and step back a bit and trust you."

A more comfortable silence filled the space between us until I yawned. "I guess I'd better get going, then," he said, standing. I moved into his embrace, glad that we'd talked this out; I hated it when we were out of sorts with each other.

"Well, goodnight, Dad. Tell Mom that, too, and I'll see you both in the morning."

"Will do, sweetheart."

Stepping into the corridor, he raised a hand in a wave, and walked toward the elevator. Closing it behind him, I immediately retrieved my phone from where I'd thrown it earlier. It was close to midnight and I wasn't sure I should call Edward now. Maybe it would be better done in the morning.

In my heart, I knew he loved me, but I also knew that wasn't always enough, and I didn't want to hear that he'd changed his mind about our new life together. I knew I was prevaricating when I pulled his name up three times before I finally pressed the call button. When it went to voicemail, I wasn't sure if I was glad that I wouldn't have to hear something I didn't want to, or to be unhappy that maybe he didn't want to speak to me at all.

~oOo~

I didn't sleep well. I awoke many times, missing Edward's body beside mine; the first time in over six months. What sleep I did get was filled with nightmares of varying scenarios; Edward disappearing off that cliff; Edward not making it to the boat on time, losing me to Jacob Black; Edward walking away with his parents, with Irina, and every time he or I had been separated.

I gave up at six, used to rising early anyway. I showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, the day already heating outside. Then, with nothing else to do, I sat around, switching from channel to channel on the television. Our rescue was still the main topic and every time I hit on the news story, all I could see was Edward center screen.

At seven-thirty, I turned it off and grabbed my purse, keys and wallet, aiming to head down to the restaurant for breakfast. Not that I was sure my stomach would accept food, but it was something to do for now.

When I stepped through the double open doors, a hand shot up from a table by the window, and I recognized Rose. She looked as if she'd been waiting for me, although we hadn't made any plans. Waving back, I headed toward the breakfast buffet, taking bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice before making my way over to her table.

"You look rough, Bella. Couldn't you sleep?"

"Thanks, Rose, for pointing that out. And no, nightmares kept me awake half the night."

She rubbed her hand along my arm, her face becoming softer. "I'm sorry, Bella. Do you want to tell me about them?"

"I missed Edward last night…" I started. I could feel tears beginning but knew that if I let them fall, there would be floods of them.

"And? That wouldn't put the girl I know in tears. What was so upsetting about the nightmares?"

I swallowed hard and started again. "In every one of them, I lost him in some way." My breath heaved in and out again as if I'd run a race, and Rose's face blurred in front of me.

She moved from her seat to the one right next to me and put her arm around me. "Shhh, Bella. It's only your mind processing what's happened over the last seven months. This is the first night you've spent without him, isn't it?" I nodded and dashed a hand across my eyes, not willing to give into the fear striking straight into my heart.

"I know," I managed a few slower breaths and could feel my heart rate slowing a little. "I just can't get them out of my head, especially after I called him last night and only got his voicemail."

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation, Bella. Maybe he'd left his phone somewhere or he had a dead battery. After all, it's been quite some time since either of you relied on a phone, hasn't it? Why don't you finish up here and then take a walk to his hotel? It's only five minutes away, and you know his room number, don't you?"

I nodded at her, grateful for her company and her no nonsense approach. We'd only spent a few days in each other's company, but with the phone calls and Skype, she had become my closest friend. Although my appetite was not good, I did manage to eat something, and drink two cups of coffee. That was something I'd missed on the island, but I would give it up for Edward and I to be as we were.

"Come on, Bella. It's time to confront Edward. You need to know where you stand and I've no doubt he does, too." She stood and held out her hand and walked me to reception, sending me on my way toward Edward's hotel.

** Skyjacked **


	40. Chapter 39 Decisions & An Overdue Goodby

**AN: And Jordan bites the dust, but have we seen the last of him**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who beta'd this huge chapter for me and to every reviewer, favoriter and follower out there - hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know even if only with a smiley face.**

 **Disclaimer: SM still owns the whole shebang, which is a little greedy. She can afford to let me have Edward!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **Bella**

 **Decisions & An Overdue Goodbye**

Fifteen minutes later, I was rubbing my sweaty hands on my jeans, making my way to the elevator. The receptionist had confirmed that he was still in his room, though she wouldn't give me the number. She offered to call up to confirm but I told her it was fine; I wanted to surprise him.

I stood outside his door for a few minutes before giving myself a mental kick. _This is Edward_ , I scolded myself, _there's absolutely nothing to be scared of, so stop being a coward_. Before I could change my mind I knocked twice.

Edward appeared in the doorway, looking as if he'd had as little sleep as I'd had. "Come on in, Bella," he said as he stood to one side, inviting me in. "Sorry about missing your call last night, I forgot to charge my phone." He shrugged sheepishly, smiling, and the band around my heart eased.

Closing the door behind me, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I sensed rather than actually felt a little reticence, but chose to ignore it for the moment. He led me to the sofa, and stood a little awkwardly to one side. "Have you had breakfast? I can order room service if you're hungry."

"No, thank you. I had breakfast with Rose earlier."

"Something to drink then? I can get some coffee sent up, or I have water in the fridge."

"Water would be good, thanks." Inside I cringed. This wasn't us; this polite conversational stuff.

Edward grabbed a couple of bottles of water, handing one to me, and took a seat beside me―close but not touching.

He had that same closed look on his face as he'd had the previous evening. I knew yesterday had been difficult for him, with Dad and Emmett's antagonism and Jordan's bullshit, but he'd never hidden his feelings from me. Even back on the flight, he'd been quite blatant in his perusal. I fretted internally that he'd put two and two together and come up with five, thinking that maybe I still had some feelings for Jordan.

Nothing could be further from the truth. Yesterday, at the airport, I'd been so shocked that Jordan had even been here, with my parents no less, that maybe I hadn't been forceful enough in telling him to get lost. In hindsight, I should have told him to fuck off and go back to the States immediately. I should have been more forceful and refused to allow Jordan to come to a family subconsciously I'd given Jordan the wrong idea, and Edward had somehow picked up on that.

Considering how much he and I had come to mean to each other, I couldn't fathom how he could come to any conclusion that put Jordan and me back together again. I'd told Edward repeatedly that I loved him and wanted a life with him, though of course we hadn't had time to discuss the logistics. Of course, the thought had crossed my mind that now we were almost back to a normal life, he might feel a little differently, but I dismissed the thought almost as soon as it crossed my mind. Edward was a man of integrity and would never have been so adamant about his love for me without it being his true feelings.

We would sort this out; we had to. There was no way I would let him go or allow misunderstandings separate us.

I looked down at the bottle in my hand, peeling the plastic label off. "I really missed you last night," I said softly. "I just couldn't relax enough to stay asleep."

His warm, velvet voice wrapped around me. "I missed you, too, Bella. You know I love you, right?" He shifted closer so that his leg was now touching mine, and he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing those words and feeling his touch.

It was me that broke the comfortable silence that followed. "What happens now, Edward?" I whispered.

I could feel his chest expand under the side of my face where I'd laid my head. "Well, that does somewhat depend on you. I do have to go back to work soon and that means returning to Chicago. After the dinner conversation yesterday, have you decided what you'd like to do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have any plans to go back home to Port Angeles," I explained. "I was traveling to Australia under a one year visitor visa. Rose and Emmett invited me to stay with them and just hang out with them." I looked up at him. "I think I told you that she works with the Flying Doctor program, and I'd thought I might see if it was something I'd like to do. Of course I'd have to get some sort of certification but it was an option. Now your dad's mentioned that Northwestern's hiring again, so that's another option."

When he didn't say anything, I wondered what was going through his mind. A quick glance at his face showed me that mask again, and it crossed my mind that although we missed each other and loved each other, maybe he needed a little space. "For now, I think I'll take some of that vacation I started seven months ago, and stay with Emmett and Rose―just for a little while."

I felt, rather than heard, Edward's sharp intake of breath, and I could have kicked myself. I always babbled when I was nervous and now the words were out there. I couldn't help feel that I'd given him totally the wrong idea.

"Not that I don't want to be with you, you know? I do, I just think maybe you need a bit of space to help get everything into perspective." I dared another look at him. Surely, he knew I wanted him and it really didn't matter where we were?

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but he hugged me tighter and kissed me the way he usually did, so I had to trust him. "That sounds good. You could do with the vacation, I think. I know you don't have a job back in the States right now, but I do have to get back to mine, eventually."

"How soon?"

"I don't know yet. Marcus will let me know as soon as he talks to his boss, but I've said I need a couple of weeks yet. How about I come to Rose and Emmett's place with you for now? That will give us some time to discuss some options," he suggested. "Would that be okay?"

I twisted in my seat. Kneeling, I slung my leg over his thighs, straddling him. We'd often sat like that in our shelter and now it gave me a feeling of home and safety. "I'd like that. I'm not ready to be apart from you yet. I just wanted to spend some time with my brother and Rose; I've missed Emmett, even though he can be obnoxious, and I want to get to know Rose better. You do understand, don't you?" I slid my hands over his shoulders to tangle my fingers in his hair, anchoring myself to him.

"I do, Bella. Take all the time you need. I can wait."

His hands automatically found the bare skin between my jeans and t-shirt, and I shivered at the familiar feeling.

"Are we done talking, then?" he whispered as his lips ghosted over mine.

I nodded and my lips found his, and as I shifted closer to his body, I felt his cock harden against me between my legs. His hands slid smoothly up my back, unclasping my bra, and I arched backward a little, breaking the kiss to encourage him to touch me more. Obligingly, his hands slipped around under my t-shirt, under the edge of my bra and cupped my breasts, his forefinger and thumb lightly and pinching my nipples until they were hard and aching, and moans were coming from my mouth.

I needed skin to skin, and he quickly took the hint when my hands reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. As he stripped it off, I pulled mine off over my head and slid my bra down my arms until I could throw it to the floor where it joined our t-shirts.

Edward lowered his head to take a nub in his mouth, sucking hard before switching and giving the other one the same treatment. My hips involuntarily moved over his cloth-covered cock, his hips jerking upward, rubbing against the inseam of my jeans. My eyes fluttered closed and my hands returned to their usual position; in his hair.

Awkwardly struggling to undo the unfamiliar buttons on his jeans, not used to the way they imprisoned his cock, I moaned in frustration. "Off, please, Edward."

My legs gripped him around the waist as he stood and, turning around, he walked in the direction of the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. He settled me on the bed, his hands in my hair and on my neck, his kisses drugging me into a stupor. Eventually, I grew dizzy and had to drag my lips away from his so I could take a breath. His hand slid down my body and inside the waistband of my jeans, and he threw his leg over mine. His thumb deftly flicked the button open, and drew the zip down to make room for him to slide his hand into my panties and through the curls of hair that were damp with my desire.

His fingers slid to either side of my clit, rubbing slowly before he pushed two inside me, and my hips jerked toward him, asking for more. Scrabbling for his belt, I managed to unbuckle it, ripping the button fly open, my hand finding his hard cock inside. It was already leaking with pre-cum; my hand smoothed over the velvet covered steel and my lips found his again, nipping at his lower one and then sucking it into my mouth.

"Please, Edward," I repeated, pulling my mouth away from his so I could take a breath. "I want you."

"I want you, too," was his answer as he pressed wet kisses against my skin, moving down my body and sliding my jeans and panties down my legs and off. As he pushed my legs apart, his hot breath wafted over my pussy, and I could feel the flutter of my inner muscles, letting me know that it would take virtually nothing for me to come.

"Please," I said again.

With no further words, he sucked my clit into his mouth, then gripped it lightly between his teeth, his tongue flicking quickly back and forth. My hands tangled in his hair as I pulled his face against me grinding against his mouth, my orgasm quick and explosive.

It took a few minutes for my hearing to return, as the slightly unfamiliar sound of a phone ringing echoed from the other room, ceasing after a minute or two. It was easy to ignore as Edward kneeled and leaned over my body, catching my lips in an almost brutal kiss, possessively claiming me.

Again the sound of a phone intruded, halting Edward's kisses for a second. "Leave it, Edward." My hands gripped around his neck and pulled him back to me as the phone stopped ringing, but a few minutes later it began again.

Edward allowed his body to sink against mine, his head falling into the juncture of my shoulder and neck. "I'll have to get that, Bella." He pulled away, hauling himself off the bed and adjusting his cock. He disappeared into the other room and I heard him talking, though I couldn't hear the words.

I heard him end the call and he walked back into the room. "I'm sorry, Bella, but Marcus needs to see me. How about we get something to eat later?" He smirked. "We can always pick up where we left off later tonight."

He leaned over me, sucking the nipple closest to him into his mouth, humming. The vibration reverberated through me, reminding me that I hadn't had him inside me since the day we set foot on Australian soil. "Do we have to? I want you now," I murmured as I pulled him toward me so I could reach his lips. He settled himself between my legs again; the feel of his clothed body against my naked one turning me on. I linked my feet together at the small of his back, holding him against me. Automatically, he thrust against me and I struggled to reach the waistband of his jeans, eventually hooking my feet in the sides and pushing them down over his ass.

His cock slapped against his stomach and the heat of it between us branded me. My body reached for his and instinct took over as he penetrated me in one thrust. Our mutual groans filled the room and I relished the feeling of Edward being inside me as far as he could get. I flexed my hips, encouraging him to move and he withdrew before slamming into me again.

"God, you feel so good," he whispered, his mouth close to my ear.

I was beyond articulation, and instead filled the space between us with moans and sighs as his movements pushed me toward that pinnacle of release for a second time. As always, at any time his scent surrounded me we were one and the same, he and I reaching that moment only seconds away from each other. The feel of his body jerking erratically inside mine forced mine into ecstasy, every muscle tensing and releasing pleasure.

Edward pushed up on one elbow and huffed. I laughed, the action causing his cock to slip out of me. "Damn it." He echoed my laughter ruefully. "So much for continuing later, huh?"

I shrugged, unable to keep the smile from my face. "Didn't take much persuasion, though, did it?"

"You know I can't resist you." He kissed me. "And I never want to, either, but I really do have to go now." He pulled away and lay on his back beside me for a few seconds, reluctantly pushing himself upright, his feet touching the carpeted floor.

"I just needed to feel you, Edward. I've felt as if you were pulling away ever since we arrived, and … it scares me." I kneeled behind him, my arms over his shoulders, hands linking over his torso.

"My feelings haven't changed, Bella. I'm just trying to bring both worlds back together; my work one and our island one, and if I'm honest, I'm not sure how to do it. I don't want to mess this up―to mess _us_ up."

"You won't," I murmured, my lips against the side of his neck. " _We_ won't."

I let go when he patted my hands and he headed for the bathroom. I wandered out into the other room to find half of my clothes and placed them on the bed with the other half. While Edward slid back into his clothes, I cleaned up in the bathroom before redressing and we headed to the door hand-in-hand.

We stepped through the front door of the hotel into the bright noon sunshine still holding hands, only to be confronted by Jordan. I felt Edward stiffen beside me and held tighter to his hand, melding myself closer to his side, actively showing Jordan by actions that there was absolutely nothing here for him.

Jordan eyes narrowed as he took in our stance and he glared at Edward as if he were the interloper. I caught sight of our image in the huge plate glass window that overlooked the restaurant inside the hotel, suddenly aware of just how we both looked; flushed and happy.

"Can I speak to you, Bella?" His eyes flicked from me to Edward and back again and he lowered his voice. "In private?"

"I can come back later, Bella." Edward tugged on my hand, pulling me around to face him. "It's okay, I love you and trust you." He dipped his head and kissed me, claiming me with his lips and his tongue.

Eventually I needed to breathe and pulled away. "No, Edward, anything Jordan needs to say, he can say in front of both of us." I glared at Jordan as I spoke.

Jordan scowled but accepted the fact that Edward wouldn't be going anywhere. "I'm flying back to Chicago in the morning," he said. "I want you to come with me; you'll be safe there. You don't have to stay in my house. I can get you a hotel room, if that makes you feel better."

I gasped at his blatant disregard for the fact that I was clearly with Edward. "Are you delusional or just fucking stupid, Jordan?" I growled. "Have you forgotten the lying and the cheating, because I haven't? You broke my heart, though Edward has taken your place completely, and now you've somehow convinced my dad that it was all some error of judgment and it all meant nothing." I had to take a deep breath to get a hold on my temper and took a step forward. Edward didn't let go of my hand. "There's no way I will ever go anywhere with you again. Edward is twice the man you could ever be and you are half the man I thought you were. So you can fuck off back to Chicago or wherever you decide to go; I just don't care."

"You'll be safe with me, Bella. There's a criminal out there who wants you, so why are you not being sensible and leaving for home? Instead, you're staying here with a hired thug in the middle of nowhere. How can that be sensible or right?" Jordan's voice became whiney; a most unattractive trait I'd never noticed before.

"Bella!" My name shouted from behind Jordan took my attention off him. Rose was striding toward me. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Rose. Jordan was just telling me and Edward that he was going back to Chicago tomorrow and―get this―he thinks I should go with him because I'm not safe here." I sneered at Jordan, still not quite able to believe he could be so dense.

"Really?" Rose elongated the word as she glared at Jordan. "And I suppose the fact that Bella may be able to claim millions of dollars in compensation has absolutely nothing to do with the reason you're here in the first place."

"What?" I whirled on Jordan. "Is that true?"

"Well, I didn't want you back for any other reason, that's for sure." I gasped but he continued, digging the knife in deeper. "Your sad excuse for parents were so grateful for any tidbit detail of your life; it was so easy to worm my way back in. If _he_ " ―he jabbed a figure in Edward's direction― "hadn't come back with you, I'd be back in there―you never could resist me, Bella."

I was absolutely horrified at the things he was saying. Why the fuck had I never seen what an awful person he really was? My poor dad, he would be devastated at having been taken in so severely. My temper rose in a flat second and I stepped forward, balling my fists.

"But … but, you had no way of knowing I'd ever be found. Why would you do that to them? What did my parents do to deserve that?"

"Nothing, Bella, they were incidental. Your dad is a small town ranger with no aspirations and your mom is a hick town teacher. Neither of them is particularly intelligent―after all, I managed to fool them easily. As for your question? There was always a chance that you'd be found, and I figured that it would put me in the right place at the right time, if and when that happened. It was a small price to pay for the rewards it might bring. Strange how things work out―I was on the verge of giving up when we got the news." He let out a small laugh.

Unable to hold my temper, I raised my hand and lashed out. My slap whipped his head sideways, leaving a red hand print almost immediately. "You bast―" I didn't even manage to finish the word before Edward stepped in front of me and swung his fist, too. He was already reeling from my hand when Edward's punch landed on the other side of his face with a direct hit to his jaw. Jordan's eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and was still.

Rose stepped over his prone body to feel for a pulse, and then nodded. "He'll live; more's the pity," she said.

"How did you find out, Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, you know those cold-callers? The ones who are looking to make money from accidents and the like? Well, I took a call for you at reception from one of them. I asked around and it seems you could be a very wealthy woman." She raised her eyebrows, and I closed my mouth sharply and looked down at Jordan, who was beginning to come to.

Standing beside him, I poked him with my foot. He groaned and tried to sit up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glared up at Edward. "You hit me. I'll report you for this. I'm sure your bosses would like to know what a thug you are."

"No one hit you, Jordan," said Rose, holding her hand out to help him up. "Don't you remember stumbling on the edge of the curb?" Her tight grin made him scowl again, but he said nothing.

Edward nudged me to catch my attention. "I have to go, Bella. Marcus called me over an hour ago. Will you be alright?"

I leaned into him and slid my arms around his waist, lacing my fingers at the small of his back. His large hands slid around either side of my neck and anchored me in place so he could kiss me. "See you later?" he murmured.

"You definitely will," I whispered back. "No matter how late it is, right?"

He let me go and strode off in the direction of the AFP offices.

Once he was out of sight, I turned back to find Jordan standing beside Rose, wavering a little, with a small amount of blood at the corner of his mouth and a bruise already forming on the side of his face. I stepped into his space, the point of my finger landing in the center of his chest.

"You will get on that plane tomorrow morning. I don't care where it's going or where you end up but if I never see you again it'll be far too soon. There had best not be a whisper of today or your life will not be worth living, if my dad gets a whiff of what you've done. Do you hear me?"

Jordan scoffed. "And what can he do; he's a tin-pot little ranger in a stupid little town in Washington?"

"Ah, but you're forgetting that Edward is a marshall in Chicago and his father is a senior consultant at the very hospital where you work. I'm sure between them they can find a way to make sure you stay in line." I couldn't believe I was threatening him with Edward and Carlisle, but I was determined that he would disappear from my life for good. I nudged him when he was silent, digging my finger into his chest. "Do you understand?"

He scowled again and gave me a short nod before striding off without saying another word. I turned to Rose, whose eyebrows had risen almost to her hairline, and shrugged. "Wow, way to go, Bella, you've definitely changed."

"I'd like to say it's all me, but it's also being with Edward. What happened on that island changed me, but Edward's faith in me also played a part in that change." I squinted into the sun and dragged my sunglasses out from my purse. "He's the one, Rose; he's the one."

~oOo~

Jordan leaving seemed to be the impetus for others to follow suit.

Later, the same day that he'd told me of his devastating plans, I met up with Mom and Dad, and we spent the rest of the day together. There was no way I would ever tell them what he'd done; it was bad enough that I knew the truth. Instead, I told them that he'd already spoken to Edward and me earlier and said his goodbyes in private.

Dad did look at me a little suspiciously when I said nothing about how stupid he'd been to let the two-faced bastard into their lives, but he accepted what I told him without a word. I had a feeling that he was more aware than I gave him credit for, but if he wasn't going to say anything, then neither was I.

"We have to get back to the States, Bella." Mom brought the subject up when we were seated at an outdoor café with iced tea and sandwiches. "Your dad has to get back to work, I'm afraid. We've both used up all the vacation time we had and both our bosses have given us as much additional time as they could."

"What are you planning on doing, Bella? Are you coming back with us?" I could hear that Dad wanted me to do just that, but after the talk we'd had the previous day, it was clear he was trying to let me make my own decisions. "Do you know what Edward is doing, yet?"

"Edward's with Marcus today and I think he's going to be able to swing another couple of weeks in Australia, but I know he has to return to Chicago and his job fairly soon." I stopped to take a sip of my drink. "I think I'm going to stay with Emmett and Rose for a little while, but eventually, I'll go wherever he is." I looked over at where he sat, waiting for him to say something, but he merely nodded. "I know my original plan was to explore the idea of working here alongside Rose, but that's not something I want enough to be apart from him."

Mom placed her hand on my arm, squeezing gently. "We understand, don't we, Charlie? When he nodded again, she continued. "When you know, you know, and if he loves you half as much as I can see you love him, then I'm sure whatever you two decide, you'll cope with the problems as you've already dealt with the problems on the island." Her words meant everything to me; her acceptance of my choices.

"So, that means you'll eventually be in Chicago, no doubt. How's that going to go? You know, being so close to Jordan. Will you be okay with that?" Dad was practical if nothing else.

"If we end up in Chicago, Jordan won't be a bother at all. There are plenty of hospitals for me to choose from, so it's likely I'll not see him ever again."

Emmett and Rose joined us an hour later, and the conversation turned to discussions about the last seven months on the island and more about how we'd survived as well and as long as we had. I had several moments of nostalgia and longing, wanting to be back there, but there was no way we could do that; there were far too many problems, even if we could get the authorities to allow it.

Edward texted a few times during the afternoon, apologizing for not being able to join us, and we finished up the day at the hotel bar. My parents were booked on a flight the following morning back to Seattle, with a stopover in Vancouver. Part of me wished that they'd stay longer, but it was time they got back to their real lives and I started to move on with mine.

After a slightly tearful goodbye and promises to speak regularly on the phone, Mom and Dad retired to their room to make sure they had everything ready for tomorrow. They said that there was no need to see them off at the airport, but I planned on getting there before they headed for the departure lounge.

By ten o'clock, I was missing Edward and decided that there was no way I would be able to sleep on my own. Instead of getting ready for bed, I grabbed my toothbrush and shoved it in my purse and headed over to Edward's hotel. Fortunately, there was no one at reception and I managed to find my way to Edward's room without passing a soul.

I used the key card he had pressed on me earlier, and within minutes I'd washed up, cleaned my teeth, and finally slid into bed beside him, curling myself around his back.

** Skyjacked **


	41. Chapter 40 Visiting Emmett & Rose

**AN: Edward is staying for a while and still hoping to persuade Bella to return to the States with him**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing and my appreciation as always to all those who comment, follow and favourite**

 **Disclaimer: It's frustrating but nothing ever changes and SM still has complete ownership of Twilight; I just like to put her characters in different positions. LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **Edward**

 **Visiting Emmett & Rose**

Waking early the following morning with Bella's back against my chest, I felt a little like we were back on the island as we had often woken in this position. She was tucked in so close to me that I could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. The feeling of peace that gave me was worth everything and I vowed I would protect her with my life and give her all the space she needed to be able to move on, together or otherwise.

I still had to tell her about Aro's escape and the belief held by the AFP that we were both in danger from Aro and fucking Jacob Black, who had managed to evade everyone time and again. I had no doubt that Aro Volturi would use any and everything to exact his revenge for my part in killing his brother.

Unfortunately, I also knew Bella, and she would never change what she wanted to do because of Black. She was fiercely independent, and I would have a hard time persuading her to stay close to me.

The change in Bella's breathing brought me back from my thoughts as she squirmed against me, rubbing her ass against my ever hard cock; it was always like that around her and always when she was pressed up against me.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Her voice was low and husky, and stirred more than just my heart.

"I was thinking about us, of course," I answered her with a thrust of my hips, letting her know which part of 'us' was on my mind. The action brought a throaty laugh from her as she turned in my arms and flung her leg over my hip to draw me close to her again.

I brushed her hair away from her face and lowered my lips to her, taking her bottom lip between my teeth and biting down lightly. I pulled away, letting go, and dived right back in, kissing her slightly deeper with each pass, losing myself in the feel of her. Even when breathing was necessary, I only switched my movements from her mouth to her neck and bent my head to lick along her collar bone, each touch bringing goosebumps to the surface of her skin.

"Hmm." Her low moan reverberated through my body as her arms wound around my neck, tangling in the short hair before sliding upward and tugging at the longer strands. "Edward," she breathed, her lips now taking possession of me, licking at the skin over my Adam's apple. My head fell back to give her room as she planted kisses in the hollow of my throat before drawing back and sliding down my body. Her teeth grazed over one nipple and then the other, nipping, licking, and sucking.

I allowed her to push me over to lay on my back as she pursued her way over my stomach, those muscles clenching with each nip from her teeth and my cock pulsing at each connection with my skin. She continued planting wet kisses and licks in the space between my belly button and the elastic edge of my boxers, and from hip to hip, teasing me. Anticipating her next move, I pressed my back against the soft clean sheets underneath me, my hips raising in a plea for her to touch me. She didn't disappoint and slid her hand under the waistband, engulfing my already weeping cock with her hot hand.

She looked up at me while she pushed the material covering my length down and I eagerly helped her remove the offending clothing. I watched her hands glide over my cock, gathering pre-cum as each one passed over the head. I felt the mattress dip as she climbed between my legs and closed my eyes in anticipation. Her hot, wet mouth surrounded me, dragging a loud moan from my throat. I resisted the impulse to thrust, tensing my muscles to hold still while she sucked, licked and grazed me with her teeth, swirling her tongue around the head of my cock. The hum that vibrated through me was almost my undoing as the next pass had me touching the back of her throat. My hands tangled in her hair. I could feel the rumbled growl making its way through my chest and out of my mouth, as helpless to stop the sounds as I was to prevent myself from coming almost embarrassingly quickly.

My ears rang with the sound of my blood singing through my veins as the white-hot pleasure surged from the base of my cock and up my spine and tingled through my extremities. I felt her smile against the skin of my chest as she kissed her way back up my body, ending with her lips back on mine. I opened my eyes to see her gazing down at me, a satisfied smile on her face as my breathing calmed.

"My turn," I whispered as I moved to hover over her, my lips beginning their task of working my way over her body in the same way hers had just done over mine. A sharp knock at the door halted my movement as my hands reached for the lower edge of her t-shirt. Resting my forehead between her breasts with one hand under the material cupping her, I groaned softly.

"You've got to be kidding me. Who the fuck can that be at …" I squinted at the clock on the far side of the bed, "At seven o'clock in the morning." I rested my head against her body, the sound of my voice muffled. I could feel her stomach muscles tense as she giggled.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," she murmured. "It's my turn that's interrupted. Go on," she encouraged. "Get the door and order some coffee. I have to be at the airport in a few hours to see my parents off home."

Grudgingly, I slid off the bed and pulled on my sweatpants, foregoing underwear, and a new t-shirt from the pile on the chair. I was determined that we would finish what I had started and I was already half-hard again, too. "Jordan had better not be there, that's all l can say," I said grumpily as I left Bella to find clothes to put on while I did as she suggested.

Opening the door, I saw that Mom and Dad were waiting patiently for me. Dad was smirking, knowing what he'd probably interrupted, while Mom just beamed at me. Stepping to one side, I invited them in, encouraging them to take a seat.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything, son." Dad sniggered at the frown on my face, though my words brushing off his suggestion were mild enough. Picking up the phone, I ordered bacon, eggs, tea, toast, and coffee before taking a seat opposite them.

"Bella will be out soon," I answered Mom's question before she could ask it.

"That's wonderful, Edward. I'd like to spend a little time with the two of you today before we return home."

Despite being a major cockblock, I was happy to see them both. We didn't spend a whole lot of time together back in the States but I had missed them nonetheless. Bella walked into the room, her wet hair in a ponytail just as a knock sounded at the door, signaling the arrival of room service. She looked young and innocent dressed in her shorts and one of my t-shirts. I wanted nothing more than to take her clothes back off and finish what I'd started. Instead, I opened the door and watched while the server wheeled in a trolley with covered plates emitting the smell of bacon. Thanking him, I found my wallet, handing him a tip and scowling at his obvious perusal of Bella's long, bare legs where she was just bending to greet Mom and Dad.

Although Mom and Dad had already had breakfast, they joined me and Bella at the table as we dug into the bacon and eggs. Mom drank tea―a habit she'd picked up when my parents had visited England―and coffee.

"Hmm, this is one thing I really, really missed while we were on the island." Bella inhaled deeply before sipping her coffee. "We had plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables and of course fish, but it was coffee I craved. As a nurse, it became a food group all by itself."

I fully agreed and there was a quiet, comfortable silence in the room apart from the clinking of flatware on plates until Bella and I had eaten our fill. I poured everyone a second drink as Mom, Dad, and Bella moved to the sofa.

"I was saying to Edward, Bella, that before we go back to the States tomorrow evening, perhaps we could all spend a little time together. Would that be okay?"

"I'd really like that, Mrs. Cullen. I have to be at the airport to see Mom and Dad off on their one o'clock flight, but I'm free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh, please, Bella, I want you to call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is so stuffy and that is _so_ not me. Both Carlisle and I really want to get to know you better; especially as it's clear that Edward loves you very much."

Bella blushed and then gave Mom a wide smile. "Esme it is then. How about you meet me outside the airport at about one-thirty and we have some lunch and spend the rest of the day together?"

"What are you up to later, Edward? Would you be able to join us?"

I pulled Bella closer to me and smiled down at her. "I'll be wherever Bella is, Mom. I don't have anywhere else to be for now."

Leaving them to talk, I headed for a quick shower. By the time I returned to the sitting room, everyone had finished and it was time for us to leave for the airport. Mom and Dad hugged Bella, confirming where we would be meeting in a couple of hours. We parted company at the front door, with my parents heading off for a bit of retail shopping, though the rolled eyes from Dad told me he would rather be elsewhere. Bella and I walked back to her hotel where I waited for her to change.

We met Charlie, Renée, Emmett and Rose at reception where they were checking out. Emmett was a great deal more relaxed around me, even if Charlie was still a little wary. Outside, the ordered taxi was waiting to ferry them to the airport.

It wasn't easy for Bella to say goodbye to her parents, even though she would be staying here with her family. There was no sign of Jordan at all, so I assumed he'd been sensible enough to remove himself as far away from us as possible, but that didn't stop me from looking around to make sure Bella was safe from him or anyone else stupid enough to try anything.

With promises that we'd get together soon, Charlie and Renée made their way through the barrier and disappeared from sight, leaving us and Rose and Emmett to walk silently back out of the airport to a waiting taxi. Rose climbed into the back with Bella and me while Emmett took the front seat, and we headed back to the hotel.

Emmett turned in his seat as we set off. "When do you have to be back at work, Edward?"

"The department has allowed me another couple of weeks right now, but it does depend on what else happens."

"I know Bella and Rose here have discussed coming on back to the ranch for a while, and you're welcome, too."

I nodded my thanks to Emmett as Bella squeezed my hand tightly and grinned at me. "I told you it'd be okay, didn't I?" I leaned down and kissed her. She turned to speak to Rose. "Edward and I are off to have lunch with Carlisle and Esme, and I'm sure it would be okay if you came along with us, wouldn't it, Edward?"

I shook my head. "It won't be a problem. Mom would love to get to know your family, too."

Mom and Dad were waiting in the lobby of my hotel as we stepped into its cool interior from the rising heat outside the door.

"Edward," Mom exclaimed. "It's so good to see you." She pulled me in for a hug as if she hadn't just seen me a few hours ago.

"Mom," I hissed.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Edward. I just missed you so much while you were away that any time apart makes me feel as if you're going to disappear. Humor me, please?"

I sighed but agreed, while Bella and Rose giggled behind their hands as they watched Mom fawn all over me. Narrowing my eyes at Bella, I whispered, "Just wait, it'll be your turn next."

The six of us spent a pleasant afternoon talking about the good times on the island, like Thanksgiving and Christmas where we felt the real meaning of family and friendship, although of course we'd missed our families. The subject inevitably came around to what was next for us.

"What have you decided to do, Bella?" Dad was the first to ask the burning question. "My offer of a position in Chicago was genuine, if that's what you like to do."

"I know, Carlisle, and thank you for that, but I've missed my brother." She looked fondly over at Emmett. "And Rose and I haven't spent much time together, so I've decided to spend some time with them before deciding on what I want to do." She grinned at me. "And Emmett has invited Edward to come, too."

"Edward?" Mom looked at me. "I thought you would have had to be back at work."

"Marcus has spoken to his boss, and they've allowed me a little longer." It was my turn to grin at Bella. "I want to spend more time with Bella."

I could see the question in her eyes, considering we had already spent the last seven months together, but for now she didn't question me any further, turning the conversation back to more general topics like what the stud farm work consisted of, and the work Rose did for the Royal Flying Doctor Service.

Bella's face lit up as the conversation with Rose went into more detail. She said that there was always a need for nurses and doctors, telling Bella that her partner had recently gotten married and moved away so she was looking for someone. Hearing that, my heart plummeted and, although I managed to keep the smile on my face, Mom knew what I was thinking. I shook my head very slightly at her, knowing that I would have to broach the subject honestly with Bella all too soon.

As dusk fell, we gathered our things together and made our way back to our hotels. My parents flight was early in the morning, so Rose and Emmett said their goodbyes with promises to stay in touch, leaving Bella with us. Mom and Dad headed toward the elevator, leaving Bella and

me in the lobby. After what Rose had said earlier, I pulled her close to me, wanting to reassure myself that we'd make it together, somehow.

"Come and stay with me, Edward," Bella urged. "We can all take a taxi together to the airfield when we're ready to go. I don't want to be apart from you anymore. I've missed you too much." She pulled away. "Besides," she grinned. "You owe me."

"Hmm, that's a good idea," I murmured as I pulled her close again. "Give me a couple of hours to get my things together and say goodbye to Mom and Dad, and I'll be there. We can start where we left off."

Bella nodded and gave me another quick kiss before following Rose and Emmett while I headed for the elevator, following my parents upstairs. I knocked on the door and then opened it to find Mom wrapped in Dad's arms.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I called as I closed the door behind me.

She immediately pulled herself from his arms and enveloped me instead. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"You're staying, aren't you?" she mumbled. I looked over at Dad who just shrugged and whispered that she was a little emotional.

"I have to, Mom. Bella could be in danger and I have to be with her, there's no other option right now. It'll take time but I _will_ be back home; I just can't say when."

"Oh, I know, just ignore me." Mom sniffed, reaching for a tissue. "I thought you were gone, and then when we heard that you were found, I was so happy, but scared, too, you now?" She looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I only wanted you home. I had some silly idea that I could protect you."

"Aw, Mom; I've been living on my own for a while now. You know I can take care of myself, but I appreciate the thought. Bella and I will be back before you know it."

"Come on, Esme, why don't I order some tea from room service and we can spend a little time together. That'd be okay, wouldn't it, Edward?"

No matter how much I wanted to run and be with Bella, Mom needed to have that little more time with me, so while Dad answered the door for room service, I took a seat and pulled my phone out to send Bella a quick text.

 _ **Mom's a bit upset that I'm staying, so I'm gonna spend a couple of hours here with them, okay? xx**_

 _Of course, it's okay. She's going to miss you xx_

 _ **Wait up for me, please? xx**_

 _I will, I love you xx_

 _ **Love you more. See you soon xx**_

I looked up to see Mom smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"You really love her, don't you?" I nodded. She came and stood beside me, resting her hand on my shoulder. "I understand, Edward, really I do; she's important to you. Don't worry about me, please. Just stay in touch."

I nodded and took the coffee Dad pressed into my hands. We spent the next few hours together as a family. It was close to ten when they insisted I get my stuff together and check out. Since they were leaving in just a few hours, they were adamant that neither Bella nor I needed to wave them off. I reluctantly agreed and headed to my room to gather the small amount of things I managed to get together in the last few days.

By eleven I was knocking lightly on Bella's door. I slipped inside when she opened it, greeting me with a passionate kiss. I dropped my bag, catching her in my arms. She was dressed only in panties and a barely-there top, and I could feel the warmth of her body pressed against me, her legs already wrapped around my waist, her lips on mine. Without letting her go, I strode across the room to the bed, lowering her to its surface and kicking off my shoes before following her.

"Hello, baby," she murmured against my skin, never taking her lips from my neck. "I missed you."

"Well, I'm here now, love."

My hands slid underneath her top, finding bare breasts, nipples already erect under my palms. She lifted her arms and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. Her almost naked body writhed under mine, my lips engulfing one nipple and then the other, sucking and nipping at them.

Bella fumbled for my belt, undoing it and pulling it free of the belt loops before yanking the button fly open and sliding her hands inside my boxers to grip my cock. I groaned and jerked my hips toward her as her hands gripped me tightly; the friction sending jolts of pleasure through me. I kneeled between her legs, pulling my t-shirt off while she pushed my jeans and boxers down as far as she could. Freeing myself totally from my jeans, I leaned forward, my fingers finding her damp center, brushing over her covered pussy. My mouth followed, sucking her clit into my mouth along with the thin, damp material.

She cried out, her legs falling open and then closing around my head. I slid my fingers under the material, finding her wet and wanting, and pushed first one and then a second one inside her, feeling for that spongy spot that would bring her to the brink of orgasm. Within minutes she was crying out my name as she tipped over the edge, clenching around my fingers.

I pulled her underwear off and crawled up her body, lowering mine to hers. My cock pulsed as I pushed through her wet center and over her clit, teasing her.

"Condom," she gasped. "In the drawer."

I stretched out and grabbed the box, quickly tearing at the foil packet with my teeth and unrolling it over my cock before I pressed myself slowly inside her. I was never a fan of condoms and Bella had been the only woman I had ever made love to without one. We had definitely taken some chances over the last few months, so it was a sensible option.

All thought left me as the urge to thrust became overwhelming. Hitching her legs over my elbows I drove my cock into her over and over again, until the tingle from the back of my neck, where Bella gripped the hair tightly, spread down my spine. "I'm close, Bella," I gasped.

"Ugh, Edward, harder … more, please." Bella's plea urged me on, and I changed position, shifting one leg over my shoulder, allowing me to penetrate deeper. She slid one hand over her body, her fingers expertly rubbing at her clit and sliding along either side of my cock as I withdrew and plunged back in again. It didn't take long for her inner muscles to tighten around me, dragging me with her over the edge.

Silence—apart from the sound of our breathing—filled the space around us as I slowly let my weight settle on her for a minute. My arms felt like they were made of noodles and would no longer hold me up. I knew she liked to feel my body surrounding her but I was no lightweight. Despite her protests, I had to move, sliding to lay on my side beside her.

Reluctantly, I stood and made my way to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and then climbed back in the bed, folding my arms around her and pulling her back to my chest. Burying my face in her hair, I reveled at the feeling of peace that flooded through me. "I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't, Edward. I love you, too." A comfortable silence surrounded us. "We will make it, you know. Being on the island was surreal with only each other to lean on. Back here it will be harder, mixing two lives together, but we'll make it; we just have to remember how we feel about each other."

Drawing back a little, I moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her lightly. "I'll remember, Bella," I whispered before laying back down, sleep soon overtaking both of us.

~ oOo ~

A loud banging on the door broke through dreams of the island; our last night before the ship came. "What the hell?" I grunted, shaking the sleep from my head. "This is becoming a habit."

Bella rolled over and groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. Her naked back pulled me back and I leaned over, kissing her soft skin. "Edward," she whined. Shaking my head, I sat up, my feet hitting the floor. The noise from the other side of the door was incessant and I pushed myself upright, dragging on my boxers, figuring that whoever was banging on the door could deal with my half-dressed state.

Leaving the bedroom, I yelled, "Okay, okay, I'm coming." I opened the door to be faced with Emmett. "What the hell are you doing here, Emmett?" I stood to one side, letting him into the room.

"We need to be getting on home, Edward. We've been away for over a week and both Rose and I have to get back to work. I've filed a flight plan and we take off at eleven-thirty, so if you and Bella are coming, meet us in reception in a couple of hours, yeah?"

I nodded and agreed, telling him that we would be ready, leaving him to let himself out. I headed back to the bedroom and climbed on the bed, laying back beside Bella. I yawned, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep even knowing that it was likely Emmett would be back and banging on the door again.

I shook myself awake again and leaned up on one elbow. "Come on baby, it's time to get up," I whispered against the bare skin of her neck, planting kisses along her jaw. She squirmed, letting me know that she was actually awake. "That was Emmett, sweetheart. He and Rose will be ready to go soon."

I had to laugh at the petulant 'don't wanna' that she whispered back.

"Of course, if you've changed your mind about going with your brother, you could always come back to Chicago with me." This was what I really wanted and although I knew that shortly I would have to tell her about Aro, I didn't want her to agree unless it was her choice. "Hmm, babe?"

"I really don't want to get up, Edward. I want to stay here or, better yet, go back to the island. I miss being there. Don't you?"

"I do, and maybe we can go back someday, but right now you need to get up if you want to go with your brother and Rose."

She sighed and I gave in for a few minutes, laying on top of the covers and pulling her body close to mine. "Just for a few minutes, Bella, and then we have to get moving, okay?"

"M'kay," she murmured, snuggling back against me and wriggling enticingly. We lay there for a while until she turned to face me and sighed again. "I'm awake now." She pouted. "I know you want me to go back to Chicago with you, Edward, but I need to spend this time with Emmett." She pulled away and her eyes met mine. "This is not me saying no, Edward, it's just a little time, that's all. You understand?"

I nodded, moving in for a kiss, deepening it, my tongue invading her mouth. Bella kissed me back with equal passion, both of us saying without words that we understood each other and that our time would come later. As usual, my cock hardened and I pulled her close to me, wanting nothing more than to feel that connection.

All too soon she pulled away a little and shrugged. "I guess we should get ready then. You hop in the shower while I get my stuff together."

"We could always shower together," I suggested, waggling my eyebrows.

Bella outright laughed as she pulled away and stood beside the bed. "Then we'd never get ready. Go on, get that shower, dirty boy."

I sighed in mock frustration but headed for the bathroom. I had to admit that had we showered together it would have taken at least an hour, and we really didn't have enough time. It was already nine, and we had an hour until we were due to meet Emmett and Rose in reception. The taxi ride to the airport was only thirty minutes, which would leave us around an hour before take-off.

We made it downstairs to reception ten minutes before Emmett and Rose, and started the process of checking out. I had just pulled out my newly arrived credit card to settle the bill, listening to Bella argue that it was her room and therefore her bill, not mine. I was about to answer when Rose stepped between us.

"Edward, the room cost is already covered, so there's nothing for you two to argue about. Mom and Dad paid before they left since they knew how long we'd be staying."

With that settled, there was nothing else to say, and we headed for the taxi waiting at the curb outside. Emmett took charge of the bags, helping the driver to load them into the trunk while Bella, Rose and I slipped into the back seat. Emmett took the front, and we were on our way to the airport.

Arriving not twenty minutes later, the actions were reversed as I took possession of both mine and Bella's bags and Emmett took the rest. Within a short time, we were already through security and heading across the asphalt toward the smallest plane I had ever seen.

"Whoa, that's small, Emmett. Are you sure it's safe?" Bella seemed as nervous as I was, especially after our experiences of seven months ago, but we followed Rose up the few steps and inside, where we found just enough room for the four of us.

Emmett followed after stowing the bags. "Of course it is, do you think I'd let Rose get in if it wasn't?" He settled himself into the pilot's seat, putting on a pair of headphones that had been hooked over the central column in front of his seat. He began to press buttons and flip switches while talking to someone on the other end of the headphones.

Rose turned in her seat. "You might want to put those on. You'll need them." She lifted her chin, indicating the headphones that hung on a hook on the back of the front seats. "It can get pretty noisy in such a small plane, so conversation will be impossible without them."

"How long is the flight, Rose?" Bella asked. "Is there anything we should expect?"

Rose shrugged. "It's only about an hour or so and there isn't much that can happen in that time. We sometimes get a bit of turbulence as we rise over the mountains, but the weather looks to be clear, so that's not too likely. If you feel sick, please use the bags in the pockets. Do not under any circumstances vomit in the cabin. Cleaning it out is not a pretty job." She grinned and placed her headphones over her ears.

"You okay?" I whispered to Bella.

"I think so. Hold my hand?" I helped her slip her headphones on and pulled mine on over my head just in time to hear the tower give the go-ahead. Emmett immediately guided the plane to one of the runways, increasing his speed sharply before lifting off. I gripped Bella's hand as tightly as she did mine, but nothing bad happened. Everything seemed to be okay as Emmett circled once before heading off into the blue sky, presumably in the direction of their home.

** Skyjacked **


	42. Chapter 41 Something Feels Wrong

**AN: Apologies for being a bit late with this chapter. Work is really taking up way too much of my time and brain - it has to stop**

 **More drama!**

 **My thanks to everyone who is still following and reviewing - it's so appreciated**

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight has cast her eyes over this but if there are any mistakes, I take full responsibility**

 **Disclaimer: As alwasy SM owns Twilight and the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **Edward**

It was a bit of a white-knuckle ride, but we made it to Coolah—or fifty kilometers beyond it—and were finally on the ground at The Rosemist Stud Farm. They were doing far better than I had expected, with their land stretching as far as the eye could see. It was late afternoon and the sun was low in the sky, turning the air gold and throwing long shadows across the fields closest to the house. Suddenly, I could understand why they chose to stay here; as much as I loved the hustle and bustle of Chicago, this place had a certain _pull_.

The only thing that worried me was how much land there was to be covered. I could now understand how the AFP had been doubtful that they could form any sort of protection detail.

The walk to the house was around fifteen minutes from the barn, where Emmett's plane lived. Inside, there was also a much larger one, which Rose explained was owned by the Flying Doctor program and leased to her on an annual basis. She explained that it had four seats, two medical bays, and enough equipment to keep someone alive long enough to fly them from some of the more remote outposts into the nearest town with a hospital equipped to deal with emergencies.

"I know you're here to visit right now, Bella, but I'd love for you to come with me sometimes. Just to see what we do here, and then maybe you'd be able to make an informed decision about where you go from here."

I knew that Rose was right; Bella had to make the decision for herself. No matter how much I wanted her to come back to Chicago with me, I had to respect that.

The house was one story with a wrap-around porch and was fenced and surrounded by trees. Inside it was cooled with ceiling fans in each room, though Rose pointed out that there was air-conditioning if we felt it was needed. The front door led right into a huge living room with two large, comfortable sofas opposite each other with a coffee table between them and two armchairs, all facing a television on the wall. There were various small tables and cabinets and large windows to the front and side of the house. A wide archway led to a hall with a doorway on either side. It led to a sunny open kitchen and breakfast room, which stretched across the whole rear of the house. Rose opened one of the doors in the hallway and showed us a study; the other led to a guest bathroom. At the end of the hall, to both the left and right, was a continuation of the hall.

"Mine and Emmett's room is down there," she said pointing to the left. "There's also a guest room here." She continued along the right-hand hallway. "And here are the other two rooms, each with an ensuite bathroom. These have been added since we bought the house, so there's plenty of room."

She opened the door to a large bedroom with a king-size bed, with windows over the rear gardens and the side of the house. "There's another room exactly like this one next door if you'd prefer separate rooms." She smirked. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up and meet us in the kitchen for a cold drink and some lunch. When it cools down outside, I can take you on a tour and show you around a bit, okay?" Both of us nodded and she closed the door behind her, leaving us to take a look around.

~ oOo ~

The following day when Emmett offered us a ride to town, Bella and I accepted, deciding to head to Coolah along with him. He parked his Jeep in front of a feed store, telling us that he would be done in around an hour. We wandered off to explore and buy what we needed.

I found the police station further along the same street. "I'm just going to check in, Bella. You want to come with me, or shall I meet you at that café over there?" I pointed at a small outdoor coffee place that sat on the next corner.

"That's fine, Edward. I'll get along to the drug store for some more sunscreen and toiletries. I definitely need some underwear and t-shirts, so I'll meet you there for a drink before we get to any other stores."

I looked around when we parted company, checking to see if there was anything unusual going on. I knew it was unlikely that anything could happen here, as the only ones who knew we were here were my family. Bella's family, Marcus and the AFP officers were the only ones who knew the exact details.

Eventually, I was satisfied that nothing untoward was happening in the street and stepped into the air conditioned police office. There was no one at the front desk but I hit the bell and waited for someone to appear.

The name-tag on his shirt said Deputy Waylon Forge, which matched one of the two names on the board behind the desk. The other name was a Tanya Denali. I stepped forward, holding out my hand. "Hello, I'm US Marshall Cullen." We shook hands and I continued. "Deputy Forge, I have no idea how much you know―"

"I know who are, Mr. Cullen. You're one of those survivors. Call me Waylon; we're not too formal around these parts. What can I do for you?" he asked.

I nodded. "You can call me Edward. My girlfriend, Bella, and I are staying at the Rosemist with her brother and his wife." Waylon nodded, indicating that he knew them; it was likely he knew everyone in the town. "There's some information that hasn't been generally released yet. One or more of the survivors that turned up a few months ago is hiding out somewhere, along with his boss, who's a bloodthirsty mercenary. We have no way of knowing where they are, nor what they will do, but the AFP in Brisbane think that we could be in danger. I happen to agree."

He nodded his head and stood in thought before looking up. "I can see how that would be of concern, but I don't know how I can help you with that. Up until a week ago, there was just me covering this town and the area around here. I've been asking for extra help for two years, and now all of a sudden, I have a partner. Still, we have a lot of territory to cover."

"I have to return to Chicago in two weeks, so after that, she'll be unprotected. Is there any way you could include Rosemist in your routine? I still have to talk to her about the danger she might be in. I hope I can persuade her to return back with me, but she's stubborn; she wants to stay here for a couple of months." The frustration I was feeling must have leaked through in my tone because Waylon nodded after a couple of minutes.

"Okay, we can certainly do that, Edward. If you leave your contact details, either myself or Tanya will make a drive-by every day and let you know if we see anything out of the ordinary. Beyond that, I can't promise anything. I'll come on out in a day or so, and if you can let me know when you leave, we'll try our best to protect her. How does that sound?"

I nodded and took his outstretched hand in thanks. "Sounds good, Waylon. If there's anything else I can do, let me know." He slid a form across the desk, where I filled in all my contact details. "I have no idea of Emmett or Rose's number, nor the house number. Do you want me to come back with that information?"

"Nah, that's fine. I already have 'em, thanks."

Knowing that there would be an additional two pairs of eyes on Bella once I had to go back to Chicago made me feel much better about us being apart. Black and Volturi were nasty characters, and there was no telling who their contacts were, where they were hiding, or what they might be planning. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anything I could do about that; I had no idea where to start looking. I could only hope that Marcus and the department had better luck.

I left the police station and walked across an almost empty road toward the café. I could see Bella seated at one of the small outside tables in the shade of an umbrella. She smiled at me as I sat beside her and pushed a glass of ice cold lemonade closer to me.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, surprised it wasn't coffee.

"Too hot for coffee," she said. "The waitress recommended the lemonade."

I took a long drink, the tartness of the lemons offset by the perfect amount of sugar. "We need to talk, Bella."

"What? Why? That's never a good start to any conversation."

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that." I watched the relief cross her face. "I have something to tell you about Black." She looked at me curiously and waited for me to speak again. "When I was with Shane and George at the AFP office, they told me that Black had disappeared along with Biers and Vasiliou."

"Is that why you're staying? Am I in danger?"

"Partly, and it's likely at least Black will come after you at some point. He's obsessed; he wants you," I said. "There's more, too. There's a leak in the marshall service; somehow, Volturi was freed before he could be loaded onto a plane for the States. Somehow, I don't think that's a coincidence." I stopped and waited for her to say something, but she continued to look at me, waiting for me to finish. "I don't want to tell you what to do, Bella, but you really would be safer back in Chicago with me."

She was quiet while she absorbed the new information. "I'll think about it, Edward, but I really want to stay here, at least for a little while. I don't know when I'll get another chance to spend time with Rose and Emmett. What harm could that do? No one except family knows I'm here."

"That's true, but I'd feel better if you were with me. Aro is dangerous and unpredictable. We'll be almost ten thousand miles apart, Bella, and that scares me."

"But he's after you, isn't he? I know Jacob wants me, but why would Aro even know about me, let alone be after me?"

"Yes, it's me Aro wants; probably because I killed his brother. I'm almost certain that Black will have told him exactly who you are and what you mean ti me. He'll use whatever he can to get to me, including you."

"I can see where you're coming from, Edward, but I think I'll be safe with Emmett and Rose." She leaned into my side, grabbing my hand. "Come on, we have two weeks until you have to get back, so let's make the most of it. Please, Edward? I promise I'll think about coming back with you."

Never being able to say no to her, I let go of her hand and shifted my seat a little closer to hers, pulling her into my side. "Okay, but I have arranged for the local police to drop by at least once a day to check the ranch out."

I pushed the conversation to the back of my mind, telling myself I'd revisit it again when I had to leave. We finished our lemonade in comfortable silence, listening to bird song and voices carrying on the breeze, and then made our way to the local stores down the next street to buy the few things we would need for the next couple of weeks.

The ride back to Rosemist was hot, the sun rising higher in the sky and beating down as Australia headed into the summer season. Emmett talked generally about the work there was to do on the ranch and almost jokingly said he could put me to work. After being busy every single day on the island, it would feel good to be doing something again, so I agreed readily.

The next week was full and busy. Bella went out with Rose every day, and although she was not qualified to practice without being assessed by the Australian Health Practitioner Regulation Agency, she spent her time getting used to what she might be letting herself in for if she chose to stay. I said nothing, wanting her to decide for herself what it was she wanted, but inside I was in turmoil.

I was reminded by a telephone call from Marcus that my time was almost up and I would have to return to Chicago. Standing outside on the porch as the sun sank, I took the call. "Hey, Marcus. I know what you're going to say, but I'd like a bit more time, if that's possible. I haven't managed to get Bella to agree to coming back with me. I'm not sure I can leave her here without my protection. Can you speak to the boss for me, please?"

"Sorry, Edward, no can do. I already asked sine I figured you wanted to stay, but the big chief wants you back at work; they reckon you've been away long enough. Have you spoken to the local police about looking in on Bella?"

"I did that when we first arrived, and Chief Forge agreed to drive by at least once a day. He's been doing that even though I'm still here. It's just not enough, though. Have you heard anything from the AFP about Volturi or Black?"

"Nothing at all; they've gone to ground."

"Damn," I whispered under my breath. I was already trying to work out how I could get Bella to agree, knowing it was likely to be impossible; she could be really stubborn. "Okay, you'd better book that flight for me."

I returned to the living room to find Emmett watching English football, yelling obscenities at the television, while Rose and Bella were sitting at the table talking in low voices. Bella stood as I walked in, and we said goodnight, retiring to the bedroom. There was silence in the room as we got ready for bed, climbing in beside each other once we'd washed up and brushed our teeth.

Switching off the lights, Bella was the first to speak. "When do you have to leave?" she said quietly.

"Three days. The big chief won't give me any more time." I stopped for a second, trying to think of a way to change her mind. "I really want you to come with me, Bella. I know Waylon and Tanya are doing regular drive throughs to make sure everything's okay, but I'll worry every second we're apart."

"I know you think I'm just being stubborn, Edward, but I'm not. I can't live my life under guard and in hiding. I want to stay; to do the things I planned before that asshole changed everything. Anything else would make it seem as if he'd won. I'll be perfectly safe here with Emmett and Rose. Jacob and Aro Volturi haven't been seen at all, let alone around here, have they?"

"No, but that doesn't mean a thing. We were blindsided before." I pulled myself up and leaned against the headboard. "Bella, please listen to me. Jacob Black will not stop until he has you, and if you insist on staying here, you have to promise me that you won't go anywhere alone and you'll carry a gun."

Bella matched my position and settled herself beside me. "I don't want to carry a gun, Edward. I can't kill anyone." When I started to speak again, she placed her finger on my lips. "Rose carries a gun in the plane and Emmett always has a rifle on him, so that'll be enough as long as I'm with either or both of them, won't it?"

I reluctantly agreed, even though I wasn't convinced she'd be safe.

In no time at all, it was time for me to leave. Emmett had offered to fly me to Sydney, which I'd gratefully accepted, and both Bella and Rose were coming along with us; I didn't want to be separated from her one second before it was necessary. The flight was relatively silent, and in less than an hour, we were standing at the doors to the departure lounge at Sydney airport. Rose and Emmett had gone to find coffee, leaving time for us to say our goodbyes.

"I don't want you to go, Edward." Bella buried her face in my chest, her arms wound tight around my waist. I could feel the heat of her breath on my skin through my shirt and the warmth of her tears, though her voice remained steady.

"I know," I murmured. "I don't want to be apart from you either, but it won't be for long. You'll be coming back to the States soon, and we can decide on where our future is going." I pulled back so I could see her face. "I love you, my Bella. I want it all with you, and I'll wait forever for you." My lips met hers, giving way under the pressure until my tongue slipped into her mouth. She let out a low moan and returned the kiss.

Eventually, the loudspeaker interrupted with its penultimate call for my flight, and I reluctantly pulled away from her. Rose and Emmett appeared, knowing that she would need their support. I held out my hand to Emmett, who pushed it to one side, instead pulling me in for a one-armed hug. "I'll work on Bella and get her back to you as soon as I can," he said quietly. "She loves you, man, and you're good for her, too."

He stepped back as Rose hugged me tightly, kissing me on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger, Edward. You're always welcome here."

Both of them moved away to allow Bella and me to say our last goodbyes as the loudspeaker blared out with the last call for the flight. "I'll be fine, Edward. Call me when you get to LA and when you get home. And give my love to your Mom and Dad, too, please. I love you." The last words were choked, but the tears I could see in her eyes didn't fall.

I forced myself to turn and walk away from her, looking back until I reached the desk. I showed the attendant my passport, and with one last look and a wave, Bella disappeared from my sight.

It took everything in me not to turn back and say to hell with my job. Every second of the twenty hour flight felt wrong; the connection between Bella and me stretched, leaving me feeling lost. She'd promised to talk to me often, but it wouldn't be the same, and there was always a tiny grain of fear that somehow she'd change her mind.

Behind all that was the ever-present fear that Black and Volturi would somehow manage to slip between the defenses of the local police and Rose and Emmett, and she'd be gone.

~ oOo ~

Setting foot on American soil felt good, despite the distance from Bella. Although I hadn't called them, Mom and Dad were waiting for me outside the arrivals. Mom hugged me tightly, rocking me slightly, while Dad rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, his hug was just as tight. I really didn't want to go back to my apartment knowing that it would feel cold and empty, much like my life before Bella. So when Mom insisted I come and stay with them for a while, I readily agreed, taking up residence in my childhood bedroom.

I checked the time, deciding that it was around mid-morning in Coolah and therefore a good time to call Bella.

She answered on the first ring. "Hey, Edward. Are you home yet, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just got in. I'm staying at Mom and Dad's for a while." I found myself swallowing around the lump in my throat and blinking back the suspicious wetness in my eyes. "What are you doing right now?" Conversation seemed to be stilted for a while, but eventually slipped into easy banter.

After a small lull in the conversation, I could hear Bella's breath hitch. "I miss you, Edward. I had no idea how much until you were gone, and it's only been a day."

I sat up from where I had been reclining against the pillows on my bed. "I understand you wanting to spend time with your family, but It's not too late to change your mind, Bella." I held my breath waiting for her to answer.

She seemed to have pulled herself together a little. "I know, and thank you for saying that. It won't be too long. I love you."

"I love you too, babe, and I miss you."

We said our goodbyes and I lay back down, flinging my arm across my eyes, missing Bella more with each minute. My whole body ached with the need to be with her, but I sighed and heaved my body off the bed and into the shower before I succumbed to the sleep that was beckoning me.

After a meal, I hit the bed intending on getting back some of the sleep I had lost over the last twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, my mind had other ideas and I tossed and turned all night, waking the following morning with a raging headache. Nonetheless, I showered and shaved and dressed in my usual work gear of black jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie, and sneakers. I stood in front of the mirror and ran my hands through my hair, eventually giving up on taming it.

Mom was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Thanks, Mom, but I don't have time for breakfast."

"Yes, you do, Edward; take a seat." She didn't even turn around, and Dad just sat there smirking as I did as I was told. A plate of bacon, eggs and toast was placed in front of me and I found I was really hungry. I cleared the plate and drank two cups of good coffee before kissing Mom on top of the head and clapping Dad on the shoulder and leaving for work.

After the initial greetings from my colleagues and congratulations on my survival, everyone returned to their desks and me to mine. The day dragged as I attempted to pick up where I had left off before my last job, but my mind wouldn't allow me to leave the situation with Aro alone. Instead of picking up on the active cases and getting involved, I found myself researching the Volturi Vigilantes, looking for connections that might give me some idea of where he might be.

After more than a week of the same, I was no nearer to finding anything that might help. I was still at my parents' house with no intention of going back to my apartment in the near future. Added to that, I hadn't spoken to Bella for three days, getting her voicemail instead of her voice.

Calling the house did get me Emmett a few times, giving me the knowledge that she was out with Rose on a call, which didn't make me feel any better. In fact, the lack of contact brought back all the insecurities I'd felt back in Brisbane, and I began to wonder if perhaps she was enjoying her time in Australia enough to change her mind about us.

After I snapped at Mom's questions about Bella, Dad asked me to meet him in his office. It was the place he'd always delivered encouragement and praises along with chastisements and punishments, and I wondered which it would be this time.

"Edward," he began as he took his seat behind the desk, motioning for me to sit on the sofa on the opposite side. "What's going on with you? You've been increasingly morose, and you've snapped at your mother for no reason every day this last week. Talk to me."

I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes and forcing back the emotions until I could speak. "It's Bella―"

"Has something happened to her, Edward?" I loved how concerned he was about her, but shook my head.

"No, Dad. I'm just finding it harder than I thought to be away from her." I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees. "I love her so much, and it feels wrong being away from her. What if she doesn't want to keep our relationship going? What if she finds someone else out there? What if she decides to stay?"

"Hey, hey, Edward. Where's all this coming from? She's said she loves you, hasn't she? You should have faith in that, although I know it's hard. Have you told her how you feel being apart from her?"

"Not in so many words, Dad. It's not fair to put that sort of pressure on her. She needs to do what she feels is right for her, and not be swayed by what I want."

"She has a right to know, Edward. If she loves you, then she will want to know how you feel. What do you want to do?"

I looked up at him. "I want to be wherever she is," I said simply.

"Then that's what you should do."

"You make it sound so easy, Dad. What about my job? What about her future?"

"Edward, there's nothing to say you can't find a job in Australia. Difficult, but not impossible. You have contacts there, so I think if this separation is making you so unhappy, you should go and be with her, and make those decisions together. They affect both of your lives, so it just isn't possible to make them apart." He stopped and then spoke softly. "Just go, Edward."

His words made so much sense and my indecisions beame decisions. After another sleepless night, I left for work and handed my notice of resignation to Marcus. "I can't stay Marcus. She needs me, and I need her."

"I wondered how long it would take you, Edward. For what it's worth, I think you're making the right decision. Go on, get out of here. I'll square your notice with the big chief; after all, you've still got a lot of vacation time piled up." He clapped me on the back and led me out of his office. I had nothing to clear from my desk as I'd never settled back in.

I arrived back home only two hours after I'd left for the station to find Mom packing my suitcase. "Your father told me about your decision, and he's right. You should go. Now, I've booked you a flight in two days. It leaves O'Hare at six, landing in LA and connecting with a Sydney flight at eleven. I haven't managed to get hold of Emmett, Rose, or Bella to let them know you're coming, but I'm sure you'll be able to sort something out when you get there, or you can arrange something with Emmett yourself."

Astounded, I watched as she gathered my things together. "Er, thanks?" I said. "But I've still got to sort out my apartment, Mom. I can't go that quickly."

She turned to look at me. "I'm perfectly capable of sorting that out for you, Edward, but if you want to take care of your apartment yourself, you've got a couple of days to make your own arrangements. Just let me know what you need me to do."

"Just do me a favor, Mom. Please don't tell Bella about me resigning. She'll try to talk me out of it, and I don't want to be talked out of it."

Over the next twenty-four hours, I cleaned my apartment of everything personal and took the boxes over to my parents' house to store in the garage, and arranged most of the furniture to go into long-term storage. I missed Bella's calls, some of them deliberately, and left voicemail messages when I called her. We seemed to miss each other every time, but I comforted myself with the knowledge that I would be there soon. She might be mad at first; I just hoped that she would be okay with my decision to leave the Marshall Service.

Both Mom and Dad insisted on taking me to the airport to see me off on Friday morning. "Be safe, Edward," Mom said, blinking back tears. "Come back to us and bring Bella with you."

"I will, Mom. I'd have to be the unluckiest person on the planet to get hijacked again, wouldn't I?" I sniggered at the look on her face, my joke falling flat. "Sorry, Mom, it was a joke, okay?"

"It's nothing to laugh at, Edward. We nearly lost you once, and I never want to go through that again. So, be safe and don't do anything stupid or heroic, right?"

I nodded and hugged them both before getting on yet another flight, the first leg of my journey back to Bella. Seated in the departure lounge at LA waiting for the flight to be called was a déjá vu moment. This was where I had seen her for the first time and, although we'd had a tumultuous start to our relationship, I was filled with hope that we would make it, and a longing to see her.

I was headed toward the desk as the last call for the flight echoed through the departure lounge. At the same time, my phone rang and Emmett's name flashed across the screen. A feeling of dread washed over me and I almost didn't answer it. Only the thought that something had happened to Bella had me connecting. "Emmett? What's wrong?"

"It's Rose and Bella, Edward." His voice was low and frightened; not something I'd ever have thought to hear. "They were on a call-out to one of the smaller sheep stations and their plane had to land before they got there. Something to do with lights on the dashboard."

I felt the fear wash over me with those words. Those same words precipitated the worst and best time of my life. "Are they both okay?" I asked hoarsely, not really wanting an answer but needing it.

"Rose was attacked and has a concussion, but Bella has disappeared."

** Skyjacked **


	43. Chapter 42 Face to Face With the Past

**AN: We're almost there, but first we have to get rid of the riffraff.**

 **My thanks as always to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who beta's quicker than I write at the moment. I'm half way through the next chapter and then there's just one more and an epilogue so I hope to finish posting before I go on holiday for three weeks to visit my mum in Spain.**

 **My thanks to those who review faithfully and those that continue to follow and favorite, we wouldn't be here without you all**

 **As always, there are those that like and those that like not so much, and I wish they'd remember that we're not perfect. We all have off days and memories that don't live up to expectations. So just be kind.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **Bella**

 **Face to Face with the Past**

As Edward disappeared through the doors to board the plane, I had a bit of an epiphany. Up until now, I thought I was doing the right thing for both of us, but seeing him walk away made me realize that I _had_ been holding back. In the hour it took to get back to Coolah, I lost myself in my own head trying to work out why; both Rose and Emmett left me to it.

It was lunchtime when we reached the ranch, so I grabbed a sandwich and muttered to Emmett that I was going for a ride.

Emmett followed me to the barn while I saddled my horse, Biscuit. "Bella, you know what Edward asked, don't you? He wanted you to take a gun with you if you weren't with Rosie or me." He held out the rifle he'd brought with him from the house. Reluctantly, I nodded and took it from him, sliding it into the saddle holster then led Biscuit to the mounting block in the yard and then swung myself up onto his back.

"I won't be long, Em," I said. "I just need to clear my head, okay?"

He nodded and stepped back as I set off along the wide dirt road and into the fields. Letting the horse have his head, I pushed him into a fast gallop, losing myself in the heat from the sun and the rushing wind. I allowed my head to go quiet, not thinking about anything at all until I reached the meadow Edward and I had found on a ride one day.

Hooking the reins over a tree branch, I dropped to the ground and lay back with my arms shading my eyes from the sun. Finally, I let my mind think about why I had been holding back with Edward. It was a hypocritical move since I'd accused him of the same thing back in Brisbane.

Jordan had hurt me far more than I'd let on, and it had made me wary of involvements. In some way, Dad had been right when he thought that the situation had thrown Edward and me together. That was before I'd found out how good and decent he really was and had fallen in love with him. Despite the part of me that was waiting for the other shoe to drop, watching him walk away had broken that small part open, and the poison from Jordan's betrayal seeped out. All of me was Edward's now, and I needed to speak to him and tell him all of it.

I made up my mind right there that I would be spending only a couple of weeks with my brother, and then I'd sort out getting back to the States sooner rather than later. I'd had an open ticket and it was, as far as I knew, still valid. It was a matter of contacting the airline and proving it, but I was up for a challenge.

The light dimmed as the sun slid toward the horizon. I reluctantly pulled myself away from my thoughts and mounted up, heading back to the ranch at a slower pace than I left, content to allow Biscuit to find his own way home. When I eventually reached what was home for now, Emmett and Rose were seated on the porch swing.

"Bella, we were worried about you; you've been gone a long time." Rose spoke to me while elbowing Emmett in the ribs, knocking the scowl from his face. "I told you she'd be fine," she whispered harshly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rose. Just had a lot to think about and I needed to get away for a bit."

"I know." Rose smiled sympathetically at me. "If you need to talk, I'm here." When I nodded, she continued, "I've left some food in the fridge for you."

"I'm not hungry right now, but thanks, Rose. I think I'll turn in." Both nodded and wished me goodnight, and I made my way to the bedroom I'd shared with Edward. After I'd showered, I slid naked between the sheets, pulling his pillow to my side, hugging it hard and inhaling Edward's scent.

The face in the mirror the next morning told me that I hadn't slept well. Without Edward, the bed felt too soft, too big, and too empty. I missed him more than I could say. Neither Rose nor Emmett were in the kitchen when I found my way there, and I was glad not to have to make conversation.

After finishing up the leftovers, I wandered outside, unwilling to go further since network coverage was only good around the house. I was hoping Edward would call, but realistically, I knew it would be mid-morning here before he was back home.

I tried to lose myself in mindless television, but I was unable to settle into watching anything. I made my way out to the veranda with a book, taking the swing seat Emmett and Rose had used the previous evening. When Rose walked across the yard at around ten o'clock, I dumped the book beside me.

"Morning, Bella. Silly question, I know, but how are you feeling today?" I shrugged. She moved my book to the table and took the seat beside me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I rubbed my hands over my face, scrubbing at my skin. "I don't know where to start, Rose. I think I've messed things up."

Her arm around my shoulders pulled me in to her side and the tears I had been holding in since Edward had walked through the doors yesterday spilled over. She said nothing and just held me until the flow had mostly stopped. "Why do you think you've messed things up, Bella? From where I'm standing, Edward adores you."

"Ever since I fell in love with Edward, there's always been this small part of me that couldn't fully trust him. Jordan really screwed me over, and I've been afraid to let Edward into my heart one hundred percent, waiting for the other shoe to drop. That's why I chose to stay here instead of following him to Chicago. I'm so stupid."

"Well, that's easily remedied. We can just get you a flight and you can be on your way." She stood and headed indoors, returning with a box of tissues. Handing them to me, she took her seat again. "If you're serious about him, he'll be fine with you staying for a couple of weeks."

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry to let you down, Rose. I know you were hoping I would stay and work with you, but I need to go."

"Don't sweat if, Bella. It's been difficult to get a partner, but the service has found someone who's happy to move to Coolah. She won't arrive for a week, yet, and the locum I've had wants to move on. The service doesn't allow me to work alone, so if you could help for a few days that would be great."

I hugged her. "Of course I'll help, Rose. It'll take me a few days to find out what happened to my open return ticket, so I'll do what I can."

My phone rang at that moment and Rose left me alone to talk to Edward. I was so happy to hear from him, even if it brought home the fact that we were almost ten thousand miles apart. I could hear the tiredness in his voice, and as much as I wanted to speak to him, I told him to get some rest and I'd call him again tomorrow.

After hanging up, I went in search of Rose and spent the rest of the day talking about her job and the service. I had to admit to myself that, had I not been with Edward, I would have been really tempted to stay.

For the following few days, Edward and I managed to have at least one call a day, but our conversations seemed to stall each time we connected. I wanted to blurt out that I was all in, but stupid as it might sound, it was something I wanted to say to his face. I needed to see his eyes because they always told me the truth.

Things seemed to go a little mad after that, and Rose needed me to join her on her calls. They were all in the middle of nowhere where reception was spotty at best. A couple of times while we were out, Emmett radioed that Edward had called the house and he'd kept him up to date with what was happening, but I was becoming frustrated that we never seemed to be on the same wavelength and able to actually speak directly to each other.

I'd finally managed to book a flight after fighting with the airline to persuade them to reinstate my open ticket, and was due to leave for the airport mid Sunday morning. Today, I planned on packing my things and trying, once again, to get ahold of Edward, but Rose begged me to go on this last call with her.

She banged on my door at six am. "Bella, please can you come with me? Mrs. Robinson's babies are always quick, and this one's much earlier than expected. She should be fine, but I could really do with the extra pair of hands."

Blearily, I slid out from under the covers, only having managed to get to sleep as the sky was lightening. "Sure thing, Rose. I'll be out in fifteen, okay?"

After a very quick shower and brushing my teeth, I wandered into the kitchen where Emmett handed me a travel mug full of hot coffee and a cooler with water, sandwiches and fruit. Kissing Rose lightly and telling us to keep our eyes open and be safe, he followed us out to the plane, which Rose had already maneuvered out of the small hanger where it was stored.

We'd been up a dozen times since that first flight out to the ranch with Edward, so it was no longer a white-knuckle ride. I climbed into the passenger seat, settling the headphones over my ears before leaning back and closing my eyes.

A few minutes later, the engine started and Rose's voice sounded in my ears. "You ready, Bella?"

I yawned and nodded. "We will be back in time for my flight tomorrow, won't we, Rose?"

"Of course we will, Bella. This is Martha Robinson's fifth baby and each of them has been quicker than the last. Everything was right on track at her last check-up and he's a little earlier than expected at only thirty-six weeks, I don't anticipate any problems."

"How long until we get there?"

"A little over an hour and a half, so if you want to sleep, that's fine with me." I took Rose at her word and dozed off. I'd barely closed my eyes when I heard Rose. "Damn, that light wasn't on when we left."

I shook myself awake. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"I hope nothing. There's a warning light on the dash, so I need to land and check it out." I'd learned not to question Rose's abilities; she knew as much about engines as she did about birthing babies. She called Emmett on the radio to let him know what was happening and where she would be landing, and then called ahead to a close-by small airfield, who gave her permission to land as soon as she was ready. Finally, she tried to let Mrs. Robinson know that we would be delayed, although there was no answer to the call.

The landing was quick and quiet, and Rose brought the plane to a standstill outside the only hanger as instructed by the voice over the radio. I had a vague feeling of unease at the turn of events, but could find no reason why I should be feeling that way. I decided that it was just my imagination and an unnerving comparison with the events surrounding the hijacking.

Stepping out of the plane was like setting foot into an oven. The tarmac rippled with the shimmer of heat, the glare off the sun-bleached surface stabbing at my eyes. The heated air seared my lungs, sweat beading at the edge of my hair, along the back of my neck and down the middle of my back. I reached back inside the plane and grabbed my sunglasses and hat, neither of which did anything for the heat, but at least stopped the glare from blinding me.

Still, I found it necessary to shade my eyes with my hand, too, as I looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight and the air was still and silent, bringing the uneasy feeling back a hundredfold. Rose didn't seem to be phased at all and immediately slid the side door open, revealing the equipment and collapsible stretchers, and dragged her toolbox from the interior.

"Go inside, Bella, it's too hot for you out here. There should be a water cooler and some seats, if I remember rightly."

I nodded and headed into the shade of the hanger, where for a few minutes, I was blind, the sun images in my eyes preventing me from seeing into the cool, dull interior. Sliding my sunglasses off, I blinked a few times and squinted, trying to make out the seats and water cooler Rose had said would be inside.

The further I stepped inside, the more uneasy I felt, to the extent that I felt a shiver travel down my spine and the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. "Hello?" I called out. There had to be someone around, but I couldn't see any movement. I shrugged, and instead of walking further in, I turned and headed back toward the exit, staying in the shade.

Checking the time, I worked out that it was around eight in the evening in Chicago, meaning that Edward should be home from work. I dialed his number, but once again got his voicemail.

"What the heck, Edward? Why haven't you called me back? I miss you and I need to see you, so I've booked a flight back to the States for tomorrow. It lands in Chicago at five o'clock Sunday. Can you pick me up, please?"

"Well, hello, Bella. Long time, no-see."

I whirled around sharply, a small scream falling from my mouth in shock, my phone tumbling from my hand. "What the fuck are you doing here?" My voice came out strong, although inside I was shaking. I had hoped that I would never see Jacob Black again, and now I wished I'd taken Edward more seriously and kept myself armed. However, the gun he had given me was lying uselessly in the cockpit of the plane.

"Rose," I called loudly. A sharp cry from outside made my blood run cold.

"She can't help you," Jacob sniggered. "She's out of commission right now."

"You leave her alone, you bastard." My temper flared and I turned to go to Rose. My eyes widened in shock as the last person I expected to see blocked my way.

"Oh, no you don't." Jacob grabbed my arm and wrenched it up behind my back. I struggled, but Jacob tightened his grip and I winced as pain shot from my elbow to my shoulder.

"Let me go, Jacob. Edward won't be happy when he finds out you're here."

Jordan stepped toward me and I cringed back, not liking the look in his eye. Despite the fact that Jacob scared me, this new Jordan terrified me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I knew we'd meet again, sweetheart." He brushed the back of his hand down my cheek. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my chin in defiance, but I couldn't stop the flinch, and jerked my head away from his hand. "There was a time when you wanted my touch, Bella, but much as I'd like to _reconnect_ with you that way, money is a whole lot more interesting. Jacob here offered me a good amount to keep an eye on you and to monitor your movements. So you see, I know that Edward is in Chicago and won't be coming to your rescue any time soon. If he does by chance follow you, he'll be too busy fending off Aro Volturi to think about you."

At the sound of that name, I gasped. "Leave Edward out of this, Jordan." I was afraid that Edward would come here, blindly stepping into the situation. I wanted to protect him as much as I could. "We're not together any more. We want different things and we've decided to call it a day."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, sweet Bella. I don't believe you. I saw the way he looked at you, and I'm sure he'll pay anything to get you back in one piece. I've done my homework, and he's worth a great deal of money. It's my bet that he'll happily part with it to save you." Without warning, he raised his hand and connected with the side of my face. My ears rang and I tasted blood in my mouth as I blinked back the involuntary tears.

I heard Jacob growl behind me as he stepped back, pulling me away from Jordan. "Keep your hands off her, asswipe, or you'll lose them."

Jordan wasn't a fool and moved away from me, his hands dropping to his sides. "That was payback for that stunt you pulled a couple of weeks ago." He scowled, probably at the memory of the punch Edward landed, too. "What Edward doesn't know is that Aro wants revenge for the death of his brother, and Jacob here just wants you. So as soon as he's paid up, I'll take my share of the money and leave him and you to your fate. Everyone will get what they want."

"Harding," Jacob called as Jordan turned his back on us. "Leave her alone, you hear? Get on and do the job you're being paid for." Jordan stilled for a moment and then raised his hand and stepped out into the harsh sunlight. A few moments later, I heard the sound of a car engine, at first loud and then gradually disappearing into the distance.

"Please, Jacob, let me check on Rose. She's done nothing to you, and I need to know she's alright. Please? I'll go with you without a fight, I promise, and I won't try to get away." I crossed my fingers as I told the lies, hoping he wanted me enough to allow it.

I heaved a quiet sigh of relief when he released my arm. "No funny business, Bella, or she'll pay the price." I looked back at him and nodded before stepping out into the sunshine. I could see why he allowed it; there wasn't a soul to be seen.

Across the heated tarmac, Rose lay still. I hurried to her side. Feeling for her pulse, I was relieved to find it strong and steady, but she was showing no signs of coming to. I grabbed a penlight out of the plane and lifted each eyelid in turn, flashing it across her pupils, which reacted well, telling me that although she had a large lump on the back of her head, there were no obvious signs of concussion. As usual with head wounds, the cut from the scalp wound had bled profusely, but the flow was already slowing.

"Jacob," I called. "Please, can you help me move her into the shade?" I was reminded of how he had left Edward tied up in full sunlight without remorse, and hoped that he would be more amenable to helping someone who'd had nothing to do with anything that happened on the island.

A few minutes later, he appeared just inside the doors. I had to admit that he was an attractive man, but he was made ugly by his manner and complete lack of empathy for anyone else. However, after a hard look at me, he walked over and lifted Rose, dumping her inside the open plane. It was still hot in there, but she was out of direct sunlight; I had to be satisfied with that.

As if to negate the help he gave me with Rose, he dragged me unceremoniously into the hanger and across to the rear wall, where a private jet waited. "Get in, Bella, and remember your promise. I can still finish her off if you fight back."

I scowled at him but did as he told me, determined to give him no reason to carry out his threat. Inside, the plane was kitted out with four large, comfortable, first class-type seats, two on each side of the fuselage, facing each other with a table between them. To the rear of the plane there were two doors, probably leading to a bathroom, and some other private area. There was a bench seat along one side.

One of the other seats was occupied by Riley Biers, and there was a bag on another seat, which didn't look as if it belonged to Jacob. He shoved me into the one furthest from the door, opposite Riley, who sneered at me, saying nothing. I could feel the engine rumble to life as I fastened my belt and leaned back, closing my eyes, not wanting to see either of them. I heard the outer door bang closed, like that of a prison cell, and the sound of Jacob throwing himself into the seat across the aisle. Despair washed over me as reality hit hard; I didn't know if or when I would see Edward again.

The sound of the engines blared louder through the cabin as a door further in opened. A waft of very strong perfume irritated my nose making me open my eyes. "Tanya?" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Immediately, I knew it was a stupid question. "Well, aren't you a sneaky bitch," I sneered.

She shrugged. "Money talks, Bella, and I just listened."

The noise in the cabin rose as the plane taxied out onto the runway, picking up speed until it lifted into the air. It prevented small talk for the moment, but as soon as the noise died down, Tanya continued.

"I hear Edward Cullen has more money than he knows what to do with; even after we get our payout, I doubt Jacob here will want to give you back. He's been very tiresome over the last few weeks. 'I really like Bella,' 'I want Bella to like me,' 'I'm gonna kill Edward,'" Tanya mimicked Jacob, making fun of him until he sat forward and told her to shut the fuck up. Despite the fact I dislike Jacob, I couldn't help but snigger until he glared at me, too.

"He sure is hot, Bella, although I have no idea what he sees in you. I'm sure I can _comfort_ him when you're gone."

My temper flared at the thought of Tanya's hands touching my Edward. "He won't touch you with Jacob's dick, Tanya, when he finds out that you betrayed the Marshall Service."

"Ah, Bella. He'll never find out, and they'll never find you. I'll have all the time in the world to be exactly what he wants." Tanya leaned forward and spat the words out spitefully.

Before she could move away, I was unbuckling my seat belt and launching myself at her. I clenched my right hand into a fist the way my father had taught me and swung at her, catching the side of her face. She screamed and her hands came up to protect herself. I leaned in closer, grabbing a chunk of hair with my free hand and yanking her head back. "Edward would never want a skank like you in a million years. You'll stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

I raised my fist again, but found myself yanked backward against Jacob's chest. "Let me the fuck go, you creep," I screamed and kicked out at him, but he was too strong, and dumped me back in my seat.

"Do I have to remind you of your promise? I can easily call Jordan to finish Rose off; he's not far away. Poor, deluded man thinks it was all her fault that his plans to get his hands on any insurance money you were awarded were scuppered."

"I only promised I wouldn't try and escape, Black," I spat at him. "I never promised not to slap a bitch that needed it. You're a fucking traitor, Tanya. I don't know how you can live with yourself."

Tanya shrugged again, holding her hand against her face. Riley snorted, finally unable to hold in his laughter any longer. "She's a feisty one, Jacob. Are you sure you can handle her?"

Her glare in Riley's direction did nothing to stop him, though his laughter did die down to the occasional giggle. She looked directly at me. "Aro just offered me something better than the service, and I was done being a lackey. I never wanted that stupid job in Coolah, but Aro paid me well to keep an eye on you."

A thought crossed my mind and I blurted out, "You're the leak; the reason Aro is free, aren't you? Do you have any idea what sort of a man he is? He thinks nothing of killing for money; he has no loyalty to anyone except himself, and one day you'll be surplus to requirements, too."

"Doubt it," she drawled. "When this is over, I'll disappear with my share of the money. Aro's already paid me a pretty penny just to keep any eye on you and the hot marshall. I'm no threat to him. I'll go looking for Edward a little later." She smirked nastily and leaned back, closing her eyes to signal that the conversation was over.

An hour later, the radio crackled, the pilot's voice telling us that we would be landing in ten minutes. Jacob turned to me. "Just remember your promise, Bella. I'll be holding your hand all the way through customs, where we have a hire car waiting. No trouble, right?"

When I didn't answer him right away, he whispered harshly, "Bella?"

Eventually, I nodded and leaned back in the seat again, watching the ground rush up to meet us. The plane gradually dipped lower and lower until the wheels hit the runway, jerking and gradually slowing until the pilot taxied it to a hanger not unlike the one we had left from in Sydney only a couple of weeks ago.

The door to the pilot's cabin opened and Demetri Vasiliou stepped through. "Well, hello again, Bella. I knew we'd meet again." His smile didn't reach his eyes, and I was glad that Jacob was close to me. Even if Jacob was a bastard, Demetri struck me as someone who would kill at the drop of a hat.

Riley led the way down the steps that unfolded from the doorway of the plane. I followed him with Jacob right behind me, then Tanya, and finally Demetri. The heat hadn't lessened by much in the two hours flying time, although the glare seemed to be less. Jacob slung his arm over my shoulders, and I tried not to cringe away from him. As we approached security, I was tempted to yell out to them, but Jacob squeezed me tighter into his side. "Don't do anything stupid, Bella."

His hot breath in my ear made me shudder, but I subsided, knowing that there was no way Jacob would let me utter a sound. Although I was tempted to call his bluff, I couldn't risk Rose's life, and needed to leave enough time for her to be found. The walk through security was easy, even if I was shocked that Jacob had my passport. I turned and glared at Tanya, who'd obviously been busier than I thought.

Riley led us across the airport concourse to the car rental desk, where Tanya pushed forward. I was hoping that they had made a rookie mistake in using a real driver's license or ID, but I wasn't surprised that they hadn't. Within half an hour we were ensconced in a black, window-tinted Mercedes and on our way to wherever it was we were headed. Looking back as we drove away, I could see Melbourne Airport plastered across the front of the building. I spent the rest of the journey watching the route the car took just in case it would come in handy at some point in the future.

We only drove for about an hour before turning into a small, seaside tourist town; Torquay. I hoped that wherever we were going to stay, there might be people I could appeal to, but those hopes were dashed when we turned off the main road through town and headed into the driveway of a single-storey house. The front door opened, showing an older man, whom I assumed was Aro Volturi. Unlike Caius, who'd had blond hair, Aro's hair was longer with grey strands was and tied back pretentiously with a leather lace. I knew immediately that he considered himself a bit of a ladies' man and he made my skin crawl before his hand ever touched mine.

Tanya, who had ridden in the front passenger seat, dramatically stepped from the car and stalked up to the front door. She kissed Aro passionately and inappropriately and then disappeared into the interior of the house. At that moment, my thoughts were interrupted by Jacob, who opened my door and held out his hand to help me out of the car. I ignored his outstretched hand, glaring at him, and he stepped back to allow me room to stand.

Both Riley and Jacob proceeded to unload the bags from the trunk, leaving me to face Aro while Demetri waited stoically for them to finish before parking the car in one of the garages.

"Well, well, well, Miss Swan. It's so nice to finally meet you." He smiled widely and extended his hand as if I was there voluntarily. I looked at it and said nothing until he withdrew it and his smile faded. "Welcome to our temporary home."

When I didn't answer or take his hand, he stepped to one side and ushered me inside, leaving the others to sort themselves out. Aro seemed stupidly delighted to have me there. He gleefully showed me around the house, which had four bedrooms, each with an en-suite bathroom, a large kitchen with an open-plan living room which shared it's space with a dining area, and sported a large patio overlooking steps leading down to the beach. There was even a games room with a pool table. Aro behaving as if we were on holiday unnerved me. I had expected to be a prisoner; while all the outer doors were locked, I wasn't locked in the room allocated to me. There wasn't a lock on the door at all, and I knew that I would have to be vigilant. I knew Jacob wanted me, and I was determined that he wasn't having me.

I might have promised him I wouldn't try to escape, but I had no intention of honoring a promise to someone like him, and at the first opportunity I'd be doing just that. I only hoped that Edward wouldn't be taken in by Aro's words and put himself in danger.

** Skyjacked **


	44. Chapter 43 Home Grown Justice

**AN: We're heading for the end now. Only one or two chapters left**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing this hefty chapter. Unfortunately, when I did a read through, I found a few bits not quite to my liking so if there are any mistakes, they are all mine.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns the lot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **Edward**

 **Home Grown Justice**

My body went cold and my heart leaped into my throat. I knew leaving her without my protection was wrong. I swore under my breath and swallowed hard. "Emmett, I'm on my way now and I'll be in Sydney at eight am your time. Can you meet me there?"

"Sure, Edward, I'm already here. Rose is in the hospital for observation so I'll wait around here. Anything else you want me to do? Should I call the AFP? I'm sure they can help."

I shook my head, knowing that Emmett wouldn't see it. "No, I don't want to do that for now." I could almost hear Emmett's protests and quickly plowed on. "I know they'll have procedures to follow, Emmett, but I don't—no, can't risk them getting in the way. This has Black written all over it and we can't afford to waste valuable time, and that's what the AFP will do. They'll want to do this their way and _that_ might get her killed—or worse. Right?" His silence told me he wasn't too happy about it. I thought quickly, while the intercom over my head blared out the final call for the flight, trying to work out how to deflect him. "How's Rose doing? Have you called Charlie and Renée?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when he next spoke. "She's doing okay and yes, I called him already while I waited for you to land. He's on his way, too, though he won't be here for twenty four hours after you." A short pause came before he gave me the answer I'd been waiting for. "Okay, Edward, we'll play it your way for now, but we'll revisit the discussion when you get here."

"Okay, Emmett, thanks. I gotta go, so I'll speak to you as soon as I get to Sydney. Don't worry, if you can help it; we'll get her back."

"Right, Edward, see you soon." Emmett hung up, and I tucked my phone in my pocket as I headed through the security desk and onto the plane. Taking my seat, I called my voicemail service, listening to the message Bella must have left me around noon today. Her tone of voice said it all; she was furious and rightly so.

" _What the heck, Edward. Why haven't you called me back? I miss you and I need to see you, so I've booked a flight back to the States for tomorrow. It lands in Chicago at five o'clock Sunday. Can you pick me up, please?"_

The next few seconds filled me with terror as I heard Bella's scream echo. The other voice I could hear was that of Jacob Black's, followed by the sound of what was probably her phone hitting the ground, and then the call ended abruptly.

"Fuck," I muttered just as the stewardess walked past and motioned for me to end the call now that the doors were closed and we were taxiing for take-off. There was nothing I could think of that I could do right now; reluctantly, I switched it off.

The rest of the flight time crawled slowly. I picked at the meal that was served, unable to stomach it. While I would've liked a drink, I wanted to stay stone-cold sober; I would be no use to Bella any other way.

The fifteen-hour flight was excruciating. Trying to sleep was an exercise in futility because each time I drifted off; I was pulled awake by nightmares that left me in a cold sweat. I knew exactly what Jacob Black was capable of and what he wanted from my Bella, and he wouldn't really care if she was willing.

By the time the plane was descending for landing I was a wreck, having drank more coffee than was good for me. I'd really wanted a whiskey, but I knew I needed to be on top of my game if I was to figure out how to get Bella back safely. Eventually, after what seemed like a hundred different delays, I caught sight of Emmett waiting for me in the arrivals lounge. He was pacing back and forth, glancing up to the board and back to the entrance doors. Relief crossed his face as his gaze caught mine, and I pushed my way through the passengers milling around looking for their rides.

"Edward." He grabbed me in a one-armed hug, and I could almost feel the relief pouring off him. "Fuck, am I glad you're here. I have no idea what to do or even where to start looking. Rose is really upset and wanted to be here but the doctor told her she had to rest; you know with the baby and everything."

"Hey, Emmett, congratulations. I didn't know you were even trying for a baby." I stood back and clapped my hand on his shoulder. "I know it wasn't her fault; she has nothing to blame herself for, and we'll figure it out. Come on, where are we staying?"

"Thanks, we were keeping it quiet for a bit longer; she's only ten weeks along, right? Have you heard from Bella? Or from this Jacob Black?" Emmett was all over the place jumping from one thing to another, rubbing his hands over his face and fidgeting.

"Yeah, I got a voicemail, from Bella. She must have called me while I was en route from Chicago to LA." I sighed heavily, rubbing my hands over my face and raking them through my hair. "Nothing from Black himself. Oh God, Emmett. She called to tell me she'd booked a flight and was on her way to Chicago; to come to me. I _know_ it was his voice I heard, and then a scream from Bella. I think she must have dropped the phone because I heard a bang and then nothing. I've been going out of my mind for the last fifteen hours, wondering what the fuck happened. Tell me what you know?"

"Fucking hell," Emmett swore. "Rose said she got a call from one of her clients, and she asked Bella to go with her to help out, I suppose. Something showed up on the dashboard, and Rose thought it best to check it out. She had to land at a small airfield, which is completely normal out in the wilds. While she checked it out, Bella went inside the hanger out of the sun, and the next thing, Rose was waking up flat out inside the plane and Bella was gone. That's when she must have made that call; someone was waiting for them. Come on, let's get out of here." Emmett turned and led the way out of the doors into the morning sunshine.

"Did Rose see or hear anything that might help us?" I asked when I caught up with him.

"Nothing. Whoever hit her came up from behind. It was definitely planned because the air traffic controller was found with his head bashed in. He's okay, but he doesn't know anything either." Emmett sounded as frustrated as I felt. "Rose wasn't able to start the plane―some sort of damage―and called me to let me know what happened. That's all we know for now. "

We'd reached the parking lot and Emmett's jeep. He unlocked it and swung himself up into the cab. "Are the local police involved? Have you called Charlie?"

"After Rose spoke to me, she called them. Deputy Waylon Forge— you remember him, yeah? He and his partner, Officer Denali came by the farm often to check on Bella. He's over at the airfield right now checking the scene out; not that there's much to go on; the air traffic controller didn't see anything either. Mom and Dad are on their way back and should be here tomorrow morning. I've booked a hotel room; I'm guessing we'll need some sleep while we figure out what to do and wait for them to get here. Someone'll call, won't they, Edward? They have to want something, right?" There was a silence in the car as we both got lost in our thoughts.

Emmett pulled the car out into traffic and headed west out of the airport grounds while I turned over what we knew, looking for a clue; anything that might tell me what to do next. Emmett pulled into the underground parking lot of the same hotel they and Bella had stayed at previously, although the room we were given when we checked in was a different one. I wasn't sure how I'd have handled the same one. There was nothing to do but wait now until Charlie and Renée, who'd refused to be left in the States, arrived. Even though I hadn't slept on the plane, I was unable to relax enough to take a nap and we spent the next couple of hours watching sports on the television.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way, trying to sleep, watching television and pacing up and down, and discussing ways in which we could both find and rescue Bella. Half of me was willing the phone to ring and the other half wanted to call Shane. Unfortunately the latter wasn't the best idea. I needed to be at least one step ahead of the AFP because if they got wind of this, I was pretty sure they wouldn't allow me to get involved and there was no way I would be staying back, with Bella clearly in danger.

Eventually, I retired to the bedroom shortly after midnight when I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I woke to loud voices coming from the other room and the bedroom door slammed open against the wall, jerking me from sleep. Charlie burst into the room, and immediately launched on the offensive before even getting fully into the room. "Where the fuck is my daughter, Edward Cullen? It's your fault she's missing."

"Charlie." Renée stepped in behind him, dragging on his arm. His murderous look, told me he would have loved to tear me limb from limb. "Let him speak, please."

"Hold on, Dad." Emmett stepped between us as Charlie was preparing to lash out. "We don't know anything yet so back on up there until we explain the situation. Right now, we're waiting for Aro Volturi or Jacob Black to call, and before you say anything you might regret, yes, we are pretty sure either one or both of them will."

The silence hung in the air until Renée took Charlie's arm and urged him to calm down. "Why don't we order some room service while we wait for this Aro to get in touch?" She took charge, leading Charlie out of the room and before long breakfast and coffee arrived at the door. I took a seat on the sofa, attempting to eat, but everything tasted like ashes in my mouth, and I went back to pacing the room, throwing back cup after cup of coffee that I didn't even taste and tugging on my hair as the frustration mounted.

Right now, we had absolutely no idea where Bella was, though I would bet that it was Aro and Black that set this up. I don't know how they knew where she was or got to that plane, but I had a horrible feeling that there were more hands in this than just those two bastards.

Emmett left to pick Rose up from the hotel, arriving back within an hour. He settled her on the end of the sofa and ordered tea from room service, fussing over her like an old mother hen. Longing gripped my heart as I realised that was exactly what I wanted with Bella and inside I was terrified that I'd never get the chance.

When the harsh ring of my phone echoed through the room, I froze as all eyes landed on my phone on the coffee table, Bella's name flashing across the screen. I grabbed at it, swiping to answer. "Bella. Are you alright, sweetheart?" I was hoping to hear she was well away from Aro, but that hope was squashed as the whiney tone of what had to be Aro's voice greeted my ears.

"Well, well, Edward Cullen. I've been trying to get ahold of you for a while, now. It's so nice to hear your voice. I have someone here who wants to speak to you."

I put the phone back on the coffee table and quickly put the call on loudspeaker, taking a seat close to it. The sound of Bella's angry voice in the background doused me with relief, knowing that she was at least still alive. "Get your hands off me, fucker, or I'll break your fingers." I almost laughed at the words that proved to me she was in fine form. "Edward, I'm okay. Not happy, but okay. Don't you come here, do you hear me? I won't be responsible for something happening to you." She shrieked as the phone was snatched out of her hand and Aro was back. Renée's hand covered her mouth and her eyes filled with tears as she heard Bella's voice, although she said nothing. Rose's gasp of horror was loud.

"Take no notice of that, Edward. We won't harm her"—Aro stopped for a second, sounding gleeful at the situation—"if you do exactly as I say."

"Don't you touch her, Aro, and I'm warning you to keep Black away from her, too. If you harm one hair on her head, no place will be safe for any of you. I'll find you and wipe you and your fucking hangers-on out in a heartbeat, if it takes me a lifetime to do it."

"Now, now, Edward. So dramatic," Aro practically cooed at me and my skin crawled at the sound. "Nothing is going to happen to your Bella. I'm not after revenge; my brother was an asshole, but he was good at his job, and that was procuring money. Now I know you have plenty of that so if you follow my instructions everything will be absolutely fine and everyone will get what they want." He was definitely a little unhinged, but he seemed to be confident that I would do as he said and I could use that to my advantage.

"Where and when?"

"Wait for my call. Oh, and Edward"—Aro's voice hardened, no longer acting the genial, laughing man from a second ago—"no police or authorities of any sort. If I get even a sniff that you've called anyone, you'll never see her again." The dial tone echoed as he hung up without another word.

I turned to face Emmett, who'd been leaning over the back of the sofa, listening. "That's even more reason not to call in the AFP, Emmett; I can't risk Bella's life. I'm pretty sure that wherever Aro is, Black will be there, too, so we have to come up with a plan right now."

Emmett nodded. "I'm with you on that, Edward. From all you and Bella have told me about Black, I don't even want to think about what he might do, and I don't like the sound of that Aro, either. What do you want to do?"

"I want to help, Edward." Rose had shifted closer to me, putting her hand on my arm. "I feel like this is my fault. I should have known something was wrong." I shook my head in denial, knowing that there wasn't anything she could have done differently. "Tell me, what can I do?"

Before I could formulate a reply to either of them, Charlie's roar of outrage blasted through the room. "What the fuck? You can't be fucking serious. We need the AFP, hell, even Interpol, on this. You're gonna get her killed." He rose from the armchair opposite where I'd been seated, the coffee table between us where the phone still sat. "Who is this Aro? What does he want with our Bella?"

It seemed that both Bella and I had been a little cagey with how much information we'd let Charlie have, and although he knew about Black and his part on the island, neither of us had told him about Aro and Caius.

"Dad, calm down." Emmett pleaded with Charlie while both Rose and Renée were trying to stop the situation from escalating. I held up my hands to stop it.

"It's okay, Rose. Neither Bella nor I have been totally forthcoming. Some of the things that happened on the island were pretty bad. Aro Volturi is Caius's brother, the man I killed on the island. If I hadn't, it would have been so much worse for everyone there. More people would have died."

I glared at him as he leaped to his feet and paced the same route I had done minutes earlier. "I knew you were bad news, Cullen, I just knew it." He almost seemed to be talking to himself until his glare settled on me. "It's your fault she's in this situation so you can just get back on that plane and butt the fuck out. Me and Emmett will deal with this; we don't need you." He jabbed a finger in my direction.

Renée was tugging on Charlie's arm again, and Rose had made her way to stand in front of him. It was Renee who spoke. "Charlie, none of this is Edward's fault. You have to know that. Please, sit down and listen."

While I understood his anger and pain, there was no way I'd be going anywhere unless Bella was the one to tell me to. A wave of veracity washed over me as I realized that I'd done just that, and walked away without really actually asking her what she wanted. At no time had she told me to go, and I'd been too afraid to come outright and tell her that I was staying, thinking that I had to let her make her decisions without input from me. Right from the beginning I should have left her in no doubt about what I wanted, and that was her. I fisted my hair between my fingers, mostly in frustration and an attempt to calm down before I said something I'd regret. He was her dad and had a right to his say, but she was mine now, too, and I would not be backing down.

"Sir, with all due respect, I know you're hurting as much as I am right now, so I'm going to excuse you pushing me away. I also know you're a law-abiding man and will always want to do the right thing. But"—I stopped to take a breath—"I'm going nowhere until she tells me to. Again, with respect, you know fuck-all about men like Aro Volturi or Jacob Black. Aro doesn't give two shits about the law. He's worse than Caius, his brother, and he was insane as far as I can tell. You can forget ideals or morals; both Aro and Black have none, they're in it for the money. Bella is just a means to an end for Aro."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but I bulldozed on. "As for Jacob Black; you do understand just what he'll do to Bella, don't you? He's wanted her from the first time he laid eyes on her, and whether she wants him or not, eventually he will take her—by force if necessary." Both Renée and Charlie paled. "Right now, Aro is the only one who's holding Black back; that, and the promise of money. I'm taking no chances with her safety, and as soon as I know where we need to go, I'm off." I looked over at Emmett who hadn't said a word since Arohung up. "You're with me, Em, right?"

Emmett looked at his dad a little sheepishly, but then squared his shoulders. "Sorry, Dad, but Edward's right. He has the expertise, and I'm not willing to put Bella's life in danger by going against what Aro's said."

I breathed a sigh of relief that we were on the same page. "Look, Charlie, I know you don't like it, but it's happening my way. If you don't want to know what we're going to do, then you and Renée should get a room, and Emmett and I will make some plans while we wait for Aro to call. Rose you should go with them so you're not on your own. And before you ask; no you can't come with us. You need to keep yourself and that baby safe and we have no way of knowing what will happen once we find them."

Rose's eyes held mine for a minute before she closed them and nodded just once in agreement. I looked over her head at Charlie. "If you choose to stay here, you have to agree to stay quiet. I mean it—not a word to anyone outside of this room." I stopped speaking and watched while Charlie struggled with his decision, his eyes flicking from Emmett to me and then over to Renée. Her gaze was the one that made his shoulders slump as he let out a long breath and gave in.

"Okay. We'll do it your way for now." He took his seat again without another word, and Renée slid into the small space beside him, lending him her strength. She mouthed 'thank you' at me, accepting my nod of appreciation.

Emmett walked around the sofa and took a seat at the opposite end to me, pulling Rose down and tucking her under his arm. "What's next then, Edward?"

After refilling my coffee cup for the fifth time, I glanced quickly over at Charlie, deciding that if he interfered, Emmett and I were out of here without telling him anything more.. "Okay, call me a paranoid bastard, but I installed an app on Bella's phone which tells me where it is. It's a simple thing and I'm hoping Aro isn't clever enough to work it out, though Black might. It doesn't matter whether they know or not, now that I have a location. Up until the call, her location has shown as the airfield where she was taken, so I figured out that either her phone was damaged when she dropped it, or someone had deliberately turned it off. Unfortunately, it only works when her phone is switched on. Once it's off it holds the last position in memory."

I rubbed my hand over my face, feeling over-tired now that the adrenaline rush had worn off. Everyone's eyes landed on the phone on the table, which I picked up, selecting the app that would show me the location of her phone. "With Aro's call it shows that she's somewhere in this area." I pointed out the large green circle showing on the phone. "I think Aro made a mistake using Bella's phone, but I can't bank on him doing it again so we need to get out of here now, just in case he decides to move."

"That's a large area, Edward. How are we going to find her, short of a door-to-door search?"

"Not right away, Emmett, but it might come to that at some point. It's a small seaside town, and we're heading out of season now so we might get lucky. I have no idea what information Aro is going to give us, but I'd bet it's not clear-cut, so I think we should head back to the airport and get ready for a flight to Melbourne. Can we do that?"

"Sure thing, Edward. Should I put in a flight plan, or should we wait until Aro calls again before we head out?"

"Caius was the brains, if you can call it that, so I think Aro won't be quite as clued up as his brother. I reckon it would be safe enough to get out of here so we can touch down later today and lay low. He's gonna want to leave me to suffer but I don't think he's stupid enough to leave everything to chance so my guess is he has someone watching us."

There was a clamor of questions from everyone as I voiced that thought. I raised my hand. "Hold on! Before we start running around chasing our own tails, we need to get out of this room and we need to lose whoever is watching us. I have no idea who or how, but I would bet that whoever it is, they are fully aware of where we are right now, even if they aren't privy to our conversation."

Deliberately ignoring Charlie was childish, but heck, he'd pissed me off. "Renée, you haven't checked in yet, have you?" When she shook her head, I continued. "Can you make a performance out of getting a room? I don't know; insist on an upgrade, tell them you booked a room and they're stupid for loosing your booking. Anything to draw attention to yourselves."

"I can help with that," Rose smirked. "I can pretend to faint. That should be enough. Why do you need us to do that?"

"Emmett and I are going to slip out through the kitchen and pick up a ride a few streets away. We'll leave the jeep and almost everything here." I looked over at Emmett. "Do you have a gun of any sort?" At his nod, I asked, "Where is it?"

"There's a locked box in the plane with two handguns, a rifle and ammo. I didn't know if we'd need anything, but I thought it best to be prepared."

"Thanks for that. I resigned from the service, and of course, handed my gun ID, I couldn't bring another with me. Stupid, I know," I said, "But I didn't know I was walking into this. With hindsight, I should have just taken a leave of absence again. But what's done is done. Let's get a move on."

"We could call Waylon and see what information he has." Emmett's suggestion was a good one, and I pulled up his number on my phone.

"Waylon. It's Edward Cullen."

"Hey, Edward. I'm sorry about Bella. We're doing the best we can to find her, but Australia's a big place and we have nothing to go on. You heard anything?"

"Nothing. I was calling you for the very same thing. What did you find at the airfield?"

"The place was clean as a whistle. Unfortunately for us, the fingerprints we managed to identify gave us no leads at all. Turns out Mrs. Robinson wasn't having the baby, nor did she call the station. They just logged the call and passed it onto Dr. Swan; Rose. Looks like that was a setup to get them out of the house. Sounds like someone made detailed plans." He stopped for a minute, but I could hear that he wasn't finished; he had more to add.

"What is it, Waylon? Is there something else?"

"Funny thing, though; the day it happened, Tanya just up and left."

"What do you mean, she just left?

"Well, it's not unusual as such. A lotta people can't take the life out here; it's kinda borin' most of the time. We get the occasional breakin' and enterin', domestics and the like, and for some, it don't prove to be a problem. Usually, those that don't like it complain a lot, and start lookin' for transfers elsewhere, but not Tanya."

"What was different about Tanya, then? She seemed to be happy enough with the life before I left. What changed?"

"That's what I don't understand; _nothin' changed_. Just one day she was here and the next—gone. I can't help but wonder if there's some sorta connection with what happened to Rose and your Bella. She dint even resign; just up and left." He repeated his first sentence, sounding confused.

"Nothing you could've done, Waylon. Have you spoken to the AFP about it?"

"What's to say, Edward? It's a shade odd, but all I got is a gut feelin' that somethin' ain't right, ya know?"

"It's okay,

We'll find out." What I didn't say was that I was beginning to think that Officer Tanya Denali wasn't at all what she seemed." We chatted for another couple of minutes and then ended the call.

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at everyone in turn, thinking as I spoke. "I'm not liking the sound of that. It makes some sort of sense if we link Tanya to Black, and though I don't know where Aro is in all of this, I'd bet that he and Black are in it together. It was definitely Black's voice on that phone call, so how did he know where Bella would be on that day? He had to have known where we were staying somehow. Someone watched me leave; they knew she was unprotected. I know Waylon did his best, but he was only one man, or one team." I turned over the events in my mind before continuing, almost talking to myself. "Not many people knew we were staying with you guys. Waylon, Tanya, Marcus, maybe his boss, you and Renée, Charlie."

"What about the AFP guys? Could they have said anything? I don't know this Shane—"

I shook my head slowly. "Not his style, Emmett. He was frustrated at how Aro had gotten free and it was he who brought up the idea of a leak in the department. George, the other officer in on the interview, wouldn't have said anything, either; I'm sure of it. Marcus wouldn't have discussed anything outside the need-to-know circle, though I suppose it could be someone in the team back in Chicago." I shook my head. "No, my gut says it's someone much closer than that."

"We can guess all we want, Edward, but we won't know for sure unless we catch whoever the fucker is." Emmett eventually broke the silence that had descended for a few minutes. "I've filed a flight plan for Melbourne, so let's get out of here and go get our girl."

Emmett and I grabbed our backpacks and headed for the door. As we stepped into the hallway, the elevator bell sounded, telling us that someone had arrived at our floor. Not wanting to be seen in the vicinity of the hotel by anyone, I urged Emmett in the opposite direction to the elevator. "Come on, let's take the stairs." I kept my voice low and thanked the gods that the bank of elevators was around the corner from the door to the room we had been in a few short minutes ago.

When we reached the landing at the base of the stairs, Emmett hugged Rose and kissed her lips and then her forehead before she, Charlie and Renée split away from us, heading for the reception desk where they would be causing a ruckus, while Emmett and I carried on down the stairs toward the lower ground floor where the kitchen was situated. Walking through the kitchen, we got a few odd looks from the staff who were preparing meals, but no one really took a great deal of notice as we walked quickly and purposely toward the rear doors. Behind us, I could hear Renée's raised voice doing as she had promised; creating a scene to attract a watcher's eyes.

I pulled a baseball cap from my backpack while looking both ways. I could see that the small access road behind the hotel was totally empty, both of people and vehicles. That meant we would have to go further afield to find transport, making it difficult for us to stay out of sight. I really hoped that Renée kept up the show longer.

I knew that the hotel stretched right to an intersection to the left of where we were standing. "Which way, Edward?" Emmett had donned a baseball cap, too, and while they wouldn't make us disappear, we would hopefully fade into the crowd. Clichéd but effective nonetheless. I had no idea who might be watching for us. It couldn't be Black, as I was pretty sure he wouldn't leave Bella's side, nor was it Aro, although I had to acknowledge it might be him. I was pretty sure he thought of himself as important, and would have delegated one of his minions. That left Riley, Demetri or Tanya. It also could be Jordan; I didn't trust that fucker further than I could throw a piano.

I shook off the thoughts for now; speculation would get us nowhere, although I hoped it wasn't Demetri or Riley, who would be more vigilant than anyone else. "To the right it's a short distance to a fairly major road, I think, so we should go left. I don't want to risk finding a ride in too public a place." I turned and started jogging along the rear of the hotel, past a few other businesses. "We need to find a reasonably nondescript vehicle; one that won't stand out easily in a crowd."

At Emmett's shocked look, I added, "We're only borrowing it, Emmett." He shook his head and said nothing, following me without question. We'd come a long way since that first meeting and I knew we were well on our way to being great friends. We reached the end of the road without finding anything suitable and crossed the road to continue the search and it wasn't long before we lucked out, finding a jeep similar to Emmett's at the rear of a small café, and even the engine was still running. In seconds, Emmett slid into the driver's seat, accelerated toward the end of the street, and out into the traffic. I waited for the shouts from behind us, but there were none; I hoped it bode well for what lay ahead.

There wasn't much conversation for a while as we headed out until Emmett broke the silence that had filled the interior of the jeep. "I have a really nasty feeling about Jordan-fucking-Harding." He shook his head and breathed in deeply. "He already admitted to hanging around to wait and see if Bella got a payout, and the little runt was never going to give up easily, especially after both you and Bella decorated his face." He smirked at me, obviously remembering the punch Bella gave him, followed by mine. "What sticks in my head is that Jordan may well have found out about the possible payout Bella could get, but there's no way he has enough brains to pull all of this off."

"Would he have known where you live, Em?"

"Probably. He and Bella were together for a long time and they had to have spoken about Rose and me and what we do for a living. He might not have known where we were exactly, but it wouldn't be hard to find out; it's not like we were hiding." He shook his head. "There's someone else involved; someone who knew when you left for the States. Someone close to her that knew exactly where she was at all times."

"Tanya Denali," we spoke the name at exactly the same time.

We made good time to the airport and through customs, climbing into Emmett's plane fifteen minutes before take-off. As I fastened the safety belts and settled into the seat beside Emmett, my phone rang. A quick glance at the screen showed Charlie's name and number, and I braced myself for more antagonism from him. We would have to learn to get along for Bella's sake if nothing else.

"Charlie," I said. "What's happening?"

"I've just hung up on Jordan."

I drew in a breath, suddenly sure that I knew where this was going. "What did he have to say?"

"You were right, Edward. That little fucker is in it up to his neck. He knew you'd gone back to the States, and that you were back here with Emmett. I'm guessing he knows a lot more than that."

"Don't tell me, Charlie. He wants money, and in return he'll tell us where Aro has Bella."

"That's about the strength of it. He didn't seem to know you weren't here so I'm sure Rose's pretend faint and Renée managed to make enough of a fuss to hide your leaving. We had a chat and he bragged about watching you and Bella at Rosemist and that he was Jacob Black's right-hand man." Charlie snorted at that, seeming to have finally understood what an asshat Jordan actually was. "I think he came here expecting an easy hand-out."

"Where is he now, Charlie? Tell me you didn't let him walk away?"

"I'm not stupid, Edward, no matter how I've behaved over the last few weeks. In my defense, I was scared that Bella was getting herself into something with you because of the circumstances you both found yourself in on the island. I jumped to conclusions about you and worse still, I didn't trust my daughter. I let that fucker Jordan back into her life and ignored my gut instinct. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, and I'll do whatever I can to support both of you. This is one way I can help you. Right now, he's trussed up in the bathroom, and he's not likely to get out of those ropes any time soon; I've tied up animals worse than him."

"Thanks, Charlie." I managed to croak out the few words, shocked at his apology. "We'll stay in touch and let you know what's happening. I'll get her back; you have my word."

"It's me who should be thanking you."

** Skyjacked **


	45. Chapter 44 Confrontations

**AN:** Er, hello? Anyone still out there? ** knocks on glass!

My apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter to you

First, work was really taking up every little part of my brain

Then a bit of writer's block

Finally, it all came rushing out and I couldn't find a place to cut this

On the good side, I have actually finished all except the epilogue and the last two chapters are now with my wonderful beta, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, whom I have to congratulate on her 'Beta of the Year' win in the Golden Onion Awards – it's an awesome feat and I'm so glad she can find the time to look over my scratchings and make sense of them

Now, on with the story and everything is snowballing now...

Disclaimer: SM owns the rights to Twilight and all the characters; the plot to this one is all mine

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 **Confrontations**

 **Edward**

Emmett parked the jeep in the long-term parking lot and we headed for the departure lounge. Just because we were using his plane didn't mean we could skip out on the process of going through customs, but eventually, we were on our way to the outer hangers where Emmett's plane was waiting.

"What's the plan then, Edward? What do we do when we get there?"

I let out a heavy breath. "I have no fucking idea, Emmett. We know the location where Bella is"—I stopped at his pointed glance—"well, where her phone is," I corrected. "At the moment, we should head that way and maybe find a B&B to stay in while we wait for Aro to call."

"But her phone doesn't give us an accurate enough location for us to follow, does it? I don't see how we can improve on that."

Emmett had a valid point, and I rubbed my face in frustration, tangling my fingers in my own hair. "I managed to get ahold of some software that the department uses, which is a bit more accurate. If she or Aro call again, I can find the call location much more accurately. Although it's unlikely to give an exact house, it will pinpoint the street and we can wait it out. Aro wants money, so he _**will**_ call, and we need to be ready to act."

Emmett nodded. "So, we wait for his call and then hopefully we can track his phone better than you could Bella's, and we watch and wait for him to leave whatever house we find. Then we can step in and get her out of wherever she is. Sounds pretty much a 'wing and a prayer thing,' Edward. Maybe we need the AFP, after all."

I had to agree with him, but I didn't know what else to do and I wasn't going to wait on the procedures the AFP would have to go through. Nor was I prepared to bow out. "Sorry, Emmett, it's all I got right now. I'm not hanging around and waiting," I said stubbornly.

"Okay," was all Emmett said and turned his attention back to our destination. The transport halted at the outer edge of the door to the hanger, allowing me and Emmett to exit before continuing on it's journey to wherever-the-fuck-next. He led the way inside and over to the familiar plane where we both readied ourselves for take-off. With the usual checks over with and permission from the tower, we were in the air within thirty-minutes and on our way to Melbourne Airport.

As soon as we were airborne, I pulled a map from behind the seat, studying the area around Melbourne. "Can we change flight plan while we're on our way, Emmett?"

"Yeah. What're you thinking?"

"Well, there's a small airfield on the outskirts; Avalon. Can we land there instead of Melbourne? It's much closer to Torquay, and if everything goes right, it might give us an advantage. I want to get Bella out as quick as we can."

"Sure, no problem. I'll get in touch with the tower when we're closer and make a request. Flight time is only an hour and thirty minutes."

As Emmett had predicted, within ninety minutes, the aircraft wheels were hitting the asphalt of the runway. I could feel bubbles of anticipation in my stomach at the thought of Bella being close; it was just a matter of time before she would be in my arms again.

"Do you think it's safe enough to hire a vehicle, Edward? I'm not so happy with 'borrowing' one from here."

"Yeah, agreed." While I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed down onto the hot tarmac, Emmett was already sliding between the seats and unlocking a long steel box bolted to the floor. Pulling out two Glocks and extra rounds, he passed one gun to me and tucked the other in the back waistband of his jeans. Following suit, I did the same, and together we turned to walk across the airfield to a building set next to the tower. Inside, we were met with a young man seated behind a messy desk who pointed us in the direction of a car rental agency on the other side of the road.

Fifteen minutes later, we were on our way to the last location shown on Bella's phone. Switching my phone back on, it immediately rang. Charlie's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Charlie, what's up?" I asked.

"You reached Melbourne yet, Edward?"

"We're actually at a small airfield closer to Torquay than Melbourne and right now, we're on our way to the area indicated by Bella's phone right now, Charlie. What's happening on your end? Jordan say anything that might help?"

"As it happens, that's exactly why I was calling. He asked what we were going to do with him, and since I told him that depends on what you decide, he's been a very chatty boy this afternoon." Charlie's snort of laughter reminded me of Bella. "He's let a few things slip that might help you. Seems Caius Volturi has a pretty daughter who's about to visit someone at a certain house on the beach in Torquay. Sounds as if Jordan's sweet on the girl and is jealous of Aro."

"Aro? The girl's his niece! The disgusting, dirty, perverted bastard!" I had a horrible thought that he'd forced himself on the girl, and if that was the case, I would have to get her out, too, no matter who her father had been. "If he's telling the truth about the house, that'd be a big help, Charlie, but can we trust him?"

"I reckon so; he's scared shitless you're gonna hurt him, and truthfully, I've let him believe it. Okay, son, I'll leave you to it; bring our girl back. Let us know if there's anything at all we can do to help." There was a short silence on the other end of the phone before he spoke again. This time his voice was thick with emotion. "And, Edward, thank you." He didn't have to add anything else; I knew what he meant.

I relayed the information about the house being close to the beach and that narrowed our search down considerably. There was only one road in the location of Bella's phone that overlooked or backed onto the beach, so Emmett and I sat in the rented jeep at one end of the road watching for any movement from the houses on either side of the street.

It wasn't long before the watching and waiting began to play on my nerves, and I was unable to contain my impatience for something to happen. I was minutes from getting out of the car and checking each house somehow to see if I could find any evidence that would point us to the one where Bella was; I could practically feel her from where I sat and was itching to do something—anything—that might start the ball rolling.

"Calm down, Edward. There's no point in going off without any information. That's likely to do more harm than good, so we wait for Aro's call, yeah? What if he's waiting on Jordan to check in? Won't that make them nervous if he doesn't call?"

"Not a lot we can do if that's the case; I don't think he's trustworthy enough to allow him anywhere near a phone." I let the silence expand for a few minutes while we were both lost in thought. "You know you shouldn't get too involved, Emmett. There could be problems with AFP when they find out what we're doing. We could be charged with obstruction or even worse, murder, if it goes down that way. I have no idea what we'll face, and I really don't want to be the cause of you getting grief from the authorities."

"Fuck that, Edward. She's my sister, and I'll do whatever it takes to get her away from those bastards. If anything, it's you who'll be in the shit. You don't have a license to carry a gun here, do you?"

I shrugged. It didn't matter what the authorities might do; Bella's freedom and safety were what mattered to me, and I'd face any repercussions as and when the time came. Twenty minutes later, the door to a house on the beach side of the street opened, and Aro stalked out into the street, stepping into a car parked on the curbside. Both Emmett and I sat up straight.

"Should we follow him? Or take the chance to get inside?"

I thought for a few seconds while Aro's car idled. "When he calls, he's not going to accept talking to anyone but me, so I think we should wait. Much as I want to get in there, maybe it's best if I stay here and wait for Aro's call. You wanna take a quick look around—maybe knock on the door? You could pretend you're looking for someone."

Emmett waited for a couple of minutes, during which time Aro pulled out of the parking spot and headed toward the other end of the street, turning right at the end and disappearing. It was twilight and probably the best time to do a little sneaking around. Emmett nodded in agreement and stepped out of the car, heading to the house Aro had just left.

I could see when the door opened, immediately recognizing Riley Biers. "Yes!" I hissed under my breath. If Riley and Aro were in the same house, I would bet my last dollar that Black and Demetri were there, too. Riley was shaking his head and I could see Emmett nodding and probably thanking him before he headed back toward me while the door to the house closed behind him. I really hoped that Bella was in there, too, though I doubted Aro would let her out of his sight for long.

Emmett climbed back into the driver's seat.

"What did you see? I asked.

"Not a lot, Edward. A television was on and I could hear a video game; lots of cussing, so it was probably a two-person game. I saw a big man with very dark, buzz-cut hair. His skin was dark, too."

"Fuck, that sounds like Black. That's not good—not good." I hit the dashboard with my fist. "Come on, Aro, make the call." Barely thirty seconds later my phone rang, and Bella's name flashed on the screen. I looked at Emmett who made sure the windows were up so no outside sound would tip him off that we weren't where he thought we should be. "Bella?" I made my voice sound frantic, although I didn't have to do much to make it real.

"Edward, my boy." Aro's smarmy, oily voice echoed in my ear. "Waiting for my call, were you?"

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. "Let me speak to her."

"Now, now, Edward. You're not in any position to make demands." His voice hardened. "You'll not speak to her again until I have my money." There was silence on the other end.

"She's better be unharmed, Aro, or I'll hunt you down like the leech you are. Nowhere will be safe for you."

"Then you'd best follow my instructions, or you'll never see her again. And if that isn't enough to convince you I mean business, then perhaps the knowledge that I have a certain friend who really wants to get to know your Bella better will help your understanding of my position."

I growled under my breath, not able to do or say anything. Aro took advantage of my silence to continue with his instructions. "There's a young man who knows your Bella quite well, I understand."

"Jordan."

"Ah, yes. You've met. Well, he knows our location and is expecting you to meet him at the restaurant downstairs at the hotel you're staying at right now, at eleven tomorrow morning. That should give you enough time to find the two million dollars it'll cost you to get your girl back. There's another million due for the inconvenience of losing the revenue my brother, Caius, would have provided."

"And you trust Jordan with that money? You have to be more stupid than you look, huh? Caius was definitely the brainy brother."

"Be careful, Edward. Insulting me isn't the way to help me keep my promise to return your girlfriend unharmed." All pretense of the genial person disappeared. "Do not test me, Edward Cullen." With that last threat, Aro hung up.

I quickly checked the app on my phone which showed me that Aro was around fifteen minutes away. "He must have guessed that we would be able to trace the phone, and we don't have much time until he gets back. We need to get in the house quickly and take those fuckers out. I'll be ready for Aro when he gets back."

"Right." Emmett was all business now. "You go around the back and check out the windows. If Bells is in there, that's likely to be where they're holding her, don't you think? I'll give you a couple of minutes and then make some noise at the door—some banging and shouting should do the trick."

"Emmett, we have no idea who's in there. If it's all of them, that'll be Black, Biers and Salvatore, at the least."

"Don't forget I have this." Emmett brandished his gun. "Not that I'll use it unless absolutely necessary," he hastened to add.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, Emmett, let's do this."

Leaving Emmett waiting by the car, I slipped out of my seat and made my way down the side of the house to the rear garden. There were two windows overlooking the sea, which I could hear below me. Both were dark, so I carefully hauled myself up far enough to see through the glass, finding the room empty with two unmade beds.

As I let myself back down to the to the ground, careful not to make a sound, the farther window suddenly lit up, and I could hear raised voices from inside, although I couldn't hear the words being spoken. I quickly crouched and crept toward it, keeping low. As quietly as I could, I made my way over to it until I was right underneath.

"Don't you fucking touch me, Jacob Black. I'm warning you."

That was definitely Bella, and although her words were angry, I could hear the fear in her voice. I risked a glance into the room and could see Bella on one side of the room with Black standing far too close and blocking the doorway.

I had to get through that window as fast as possible to take Black off guard and to do that I needed both something to stand on and a decent sized rock to smash the glass. I spotted a couple of Adirondack chairs and a lifted one, carefully placing it underneath the window. I grabbed a large rock, thankful that the windows were not double-paned and had wooden frames. I climbed onto the chair and slowly raised my head until I could see right into the room. Black had advanced on Bella, forcing her to take a few steps back until the backs of her legs hit the bed.

Instead of falling back, she stepped toward him, her forefinger digging into his chest. "Fuck off, Black. I told you to leave me the fuck alone." She continued to jab him in the chest, forcing him to back up a step or two, but I could see that it wouldn't hold him off for long. With his attention on Bella, now was my chance to get in there while he was distracted. I stood, now able to reach the center of the window.

At that moment, Emmett began his shouting and banging on the door. Immediately, both Bella and Black looked toward the noise, his face confused and Bella's suddenly showing hope. As Black strode out of the room, I no longer cared about any noise I would be making and slammed the rock against the glass, which shattered immediately.

Bella's shocked face swung in my direction. "Edward, you came for me." Despite the fact that she'd told me to stay away, I could hear the relief in her voice.

I used the rock and the gun in my other hand to clear the window of glass fragments and was about to encourage Bella to climb out. As she reached out for my outstretched hand so I could help her through the window, Black burst back into the room. Clearly, he had quickly figured out that the noise at the front of the house was a diversion and had wasted no time in returning. He grabbed her arm and wrenched her back toward his body. "I told you she would be mine, Cullen. Put the gun down and back off!"

I found myself staring down the barrel of his gun and carefully dropped my gun on the floor inside the room, placing my hands where he could see them. I couldn't hear anything beyond the bedroom, and I hoped that was because Emmett had the upper hand. My hopes proved to be in the right place as Emmett stepped into the room and pushed his gun against the back of Black's head.

"I think it's you who should be putting the gun down now, Black. And take your fucking hands off my sister." There were a few tense moments where I could see Black wavering, his eyes darting around the room, no doubt looking for a way to turn this around again.

Eventually, it seemed as if he acknowledged that there was nothing he could do and let Bella go, dropping his gun to the floor. Immediately, I stepped over to the windowsill and into the room, grabbing my gun from where it lay. I opened my arms to Bella as she leaped toward me.

"You okay?" I murmured as I pulled her into my side. I glanced quickly at her before returning my gaze to Black; I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"I am now that you're here. How did you find me?"

I grinned down at her. "Aro used your phone, and I have a tracker on it. Emmett and I flew down here, and with a little help from Jordan, who's with Charlie right now—though not willingly—we narrowed it down to this street. After that it was just a matter of time. One of these fuckers was bound to leave the house and as soon as Aro did, bingo, we knew exactly where they were."

Black shifted in front of me and I turned my attention back to him. "Hands on your head, Black, and turn around slowly," I told him. "Bella, can you find something to tie them?"

Emmett's gun didn't waver, now pointed directly at Black's forehead. From the look in his eyes, I thought he just might shoot the fucker dead if he made a move.

I felt Bella shift away from me, and from the corner of my eye saw her grab a curtain tie-back. As she returned to my side, I swapped the rope for my gun and stepped toward Black, wrenching his arms, one-by-one off of his head, tying them behind his back.

"Shame I don't have handcuffs, but then again, I know how to tie a knot." Tightening the rope so it dug into his wrists, I then pushed him forward and out of the door as Emmett slowly backed up, keeping his gun pointing at Black's head.

"What happened in there?" I asked Emmett, lifting my chin to indicate the rooms behind him.

"Only one guy in there; same one who answered the door before. He's a little worse for wear, but I locked him in a closet." He smirked at me. "Hardly put up a fight."

Bella stepped up beside me and jabbed the gun I had passed to her into Black's kidney. "What's it like, fucker, being on the receiving end for a change?"

He growled. "Enjoy it while you can, Bella. Doesn't matter what happens; you'll be mine one way or another." She didn't answer and just pushed the gun into his side again as we forced him into the living room.

"Who else is here, Bella?" I asked as Emmett pushed Black onto the sofa.

"Demetri's out with Tanya and Jane. Tanya's a fucking traitor, Edward, she's no more a cop than I am. I have no idea how she got that job, but she was there to spy on us for Aro. Jordan was the one at that airfield; he was the one that hit Rose. As for Jane, she and Aro are together. It's disgusting; he's old enough to be her father."

"So, she's with him voluntarily?" I questioned.

"Yeah, him and Demetri, too. Aro, Tanya, Jane and Demetri seem to be swapping partners and God knows what else." I shuddered at the thought of what was likely to have gone on behind those closed doors. If it was anything close to the blatant PDA's from all of them, I couldn't guarantee I never wanted to know.

"Even more disgusting is the fact that she's Caius's daughter; that makes her Aro's niece. We watched Aro leave, and he'll be back soon, so I guess we need to just get out of here, call the AFP, and let them clean up the mess. I'm only here for you." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her upturned lips. "Plenty of time to catch up later, sweetheart. Let's get the hell out of here."

~ oOo ~

The sound of the front door opening halted us in our tracks. Unfortunately, Black was quick off the mark and I regretted that we hadn't had the forethought to gag him. He yelled a warning and with virtually no time to react, I pushed Bella behind me and then stood side by side with Emmett.

"What the fuck?" I recognized the unmistakable voice of Demetri Salvatore, who was the first person to round the doorway and step into the room. Two women followed him; one I recognized as Tanya Denali, and the other I guessed was Jane Volturi.

Demetri already had his gun drawn, alerted by Black, who was currently laid out on the sofa, smirking. "Cullen." Demetri's gaze landed on me and flicked over to Emmett before landing on Bella. "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to come and find us."

A screech from Jane echoed through the room. "You killed my father, you bastard." Her face twisted into an ugly scowl as she tried to leap forward and get around Demetri to get to me. Shocked into action, Demetri took his attention off of both me and Emmett. That moment's inattention allowed Emmett to take the chance to make a leap of his own. All three of them went down in a heap on the floor, Emmett on top.

Because Demetri wasn't expecting it, and with Jane hampering his movements, it didn't take long for Emmett to get the upper hand and subdue him. A hard blow to the side of his head with the gun and Demetri was rendered unconscious. I took my eyes off Black for a second to look for Tanya, not surprised that she had disappeared; she knew when she was outnumbered.

I didn't have time to wonder where she'd gone or what she was doing; Emmett needed my help. Demetri appeared to be unconscious, Jane trapped underneath him, struggling to get out. I grabbed her underneath the arms and dragged her backward, hauling her to her feed and forcing her hands behind her back.

Black had taken the opportunity my action had provided and I looked up just as he leaped to his feet, knocking Bella to the floor. Somehow, he'd managed to get his hands free and pulled her in front of him just as it all went to hell again, my gun now in his hands. With the noise that had been echoing through the room, I hadn't heard the door open again and wasn't aware that someone else was in the room until he spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't Edward Cullen. And here I was, under the impression that you were all the way over in Sydney. I seem to have underestimated you, and believe me, it won't happen again." Aro stood in the doorway to the living room with a gun trained on me. "Tell your friend there," he indicated with a nod of his head. "To drop his gun now, or I will shoot you." He looked craftily at me. "Or I could shoot your delightful Bella instead?"

His gaze flicked over at where Black held Bella tightly against his body, the grip of his hands likely to be bruising her arms. His mouth was far too close to the side of her face, the gun held against her side, and my anger at the way he was touching her escalated. "Well done, Jacob, I see you at least have the girl under control." Aro's voice was scathing. "I've been out for less than thirty minutes, and in that time, you, Demetri and Riley—wherever he is—have managed to be taken by a party of—just two?" Black's face colored in anger—or maybe embarrassment.

Aro took a step toward Bella, taking his eyes off of me for a split second, and I immediately shoved Jane to one side and launched myself at him as he stepped level with me. From this angle, I couldn't inflict a great deal of damage, but I managed to stun him with a punch to the temple. He turned on me with fury in his eyes and lashed out, catching my jaw with his fist.

I staggered back and then shook my head free of the stars his hit had caused. I launched myself back at him, landing hits at his stomach and face. It was his turn to stagger back, which gave me a second to see Black edge his way toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms, making sure that his body was covered by Bella as he dragged her with him. I was very aware of the broken window, which would allow him the opportunity to escape, and redoubled my efforts to stop Aro long enough for me to get the chance to follow Black.

"Emmett!" I called out desperately. Before I could ask him to follow Black, Emmett fired his gun. Aro fell, blood welling from an injury to his head and spreading over the wooden floor, although I couldn't tell if it was a fatal wound. I had forgotten about Jane, who shrieked out Aro's name and pushed past me. She flung herself to the floor beside the bleeding Aro, calling his name.

I had no more time to think about the two of them; it was Bella who needed my help now. "Emmett, we need to get after Black right now or we may never get Bella back." He nodded at me and headed for the front door while I made my way along the hallway to the bedroom. Neither Bella nor Black were in sight, and I swiftly climbed out of the window, creeping alongside the house and around the corner.

Emmett was already out of the garden gate and onto the street. "Come on, Edward, he's heading toward the beach, I think."

The weather had changed for the worse with dark clouds obscuring the moon that had been visible only an hour ago. The wind had picked up, too, and I could hear the surf crashing against the beach in the distance. I was thankful that Emmett had been quick on the uptake and had seen the direction Black had taken because there was no way I would have heard anything above the rising wind. I began to run in the direction Emmett had indicated.

"I'll get the Jeep and follow you, Edward."

I held up my hand, showing him that I had heard him and sped up, gaining on Black. If I knew Bella, she would be fighting tooth and nail and I was banking on that slowing him down enough for me to catch up before he managed to get away.

A break in the cloud cover just at the right time showed me Black dragging Bella off the street and down what looked like a narrow track. Emmett's Jeep pulled alongside me at that moment and I shouted to him as I headed down the same track after them. "He went down there, Emmett. Can you see if you can drive around and get to it from the other end?"

Emmett nodded and the Jeep sped up again, taking the next turn. The track was out of direct view of the street lights and reminded me terrifyingly of the night I raced after Black and Demetri on their way down to the beach and the waiting raft. It felt like history was repeating itself, even though, realistically, I didn't think that a boat was their primary escape route. Nevertheless, that fear lent wings to my feet and I raced down the track after them.

In the distance, I could see when Black burst out of the end of the track onto the open beach, the sound of the surf becoming louder the closer I got to them. The sand started to impede their process, and I felt that I was gaining on them. Almost immediately, Black stumbled and went down, dragging Bella down with him. Seconds later, I reached the sand myself.

"Emmett!" I screamed at the top of my voice, hoping that he was close enough to hear me. Black stumbled to his feet, making sure that Bella was still in front of him. He raised the gun and fired wildy in my direction, but he missed me. Bella's scream of terror halted me in my tracks for a few seconds.

"Let her go, Black. We can walk away and you're free to go."

"No way, Cullen, she's mine."

"Don't be delusional, Jacob. You know I can't let you leave with her, but I can keep my mouth shut so you can get out of here. We didn't contact the AFP before Emmett and I decided to come and find out what happened to Bella for ourselves. Emmett will have called them by now, so they'll be at the house soon."

"You're bluffing, Cullen."

From out of the full darkness of the beach, Emmett appeared and called out softly to let me know he was there. Black turned around sharply and I launched myself at his body, pushing him off balance to the sand, the gun flying out of his hand. My anger at the fact that once again his interference had put Bella's life in danger spilled over, and I let my fists fly over and over again, my anger and fear fuelling my actions, taking retribution for his actions both on the plane and the island.

Time and again, Black managed to get to his feet, only for me to hit him again, both of us now splashing in the cold ocean shallows. Eventually, the exhaustion of the last two or three days began to tell on me, slowing my actions until Black managed to get the upper hand. Straddling my body, he closed his hands around my throat, gripping tightly. I scrabbled and scratched at his hands, trying to get them to release so I could drag some air into my lungs which were burning with the lack of oxygen.

I could feel my consciousness fading and I knew that I didn't have much time before I blacked out completely. I wondered idly where Emmett and Bella were, but had no strength left to fight or think. And then, suddenly, the pressure was gone, and I rolled over, drawing in lungful after lungful of salt-laden air, coughing and heaving into the surf as it surged around me.

Bella's touch on my back and her soft question brought me to the realization that Black was no longer trying to kill me. "Where's Black? Is he dead?" I managed to rasp out.

"I shot him, Edward. I had to—he was going to kill you," Bella's soft voice explained. She sounded a little shell-shocked, never having shot anyone before. I became aware of being very wet and cold, the waves having grown considerably. Now completely exhausted, I crawled farther up the beach and out of the water, collapsing on my side. Bella laid beside me the way she'd done on the island after we'd managed to get to shore. I laughed quietly. "It's a hell of a lot colder on this beach than on the island, isn't it?"

"That first day we landed on the island?" she answered, her thoughts at the same place as mine.

Emmett's face appeared above us. "You any idea where Black is now, Emmett?"

"Well, he's not dead. He staggered off in that direction." He indicated the long length of beach that disappeared into the darkness. "I was going to follow him, but I reckon you needed my help more than we needed to catch him. I don't think he'll get far." He held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. I looked around and could see his footprints leading along the beach, slowly being erased by the relentless waves.

"Did you call it into the AFP?"

"I thought I'd leave that to you, Edward. That Shane will take our interference better from you, won't he? We should go back to the house and wait for them."

"I don't want to go back to that house, ever, Edward. I want to go home." Bella's request sounded like heaven and for a minute I considered staying until the AFP officers arrived, but the thought of going home was much more inviting.

"Nah, let's go home, Emmett, we can talk to them back in Sydney." I leaned on Bella and we made our way slowly along the beach back to where Emmett had parked the Jeep. "I'll call them when we get to the airfield."

Getting back to the Jeep took every little bit of energy I had left. Emmett helped me into the back seat and I laid out flat, my head in Bella's lap with her fingers running through my hair. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew, Bella was shaking me awake for Emmett to help me into the plane. Every muscle in my body ached and my throat felt like it was on fire. I dearly wanted to lay back down and sleep for a week.

With my eyes half closed, I leaned back in the seat after dialling Shane's number. He shouted and swore up a storm when I explained what had happened and where to find the house. "Why the fuck didn't you call me, Edward?"

"Because you have protocols and processes and I couldn't risk waiting to get to Bella. You know that I'd never have been allowed to go with you." Shane continued to ask questions, which I answered, although I could hear my voice slurring more as the exhaustion began to claim my senses. I heard the sound of the plane's engine starting up and felt when it lifted into the air. Bella grabbed the phone from my hand and I heard her speaking to him as if from a great distance.

"Hi Shane, it's Bella. Yeah, I'm safe now, but Edward isn't doing too good at the moment. Umm, I just wanted to say that Jacob Black took my passport. Is that going to cause a problem when we land in Sydney?"

That was the last I heard as the darkness claimed me.

** Skyjacked **


	46. Chapter 45 Facing The Music

**AN: This the penultimate chapter and the final one is written and with the fabulous MeteorOnAMoonlessNight awaiting her beta services.**

 **It will be posted next week and then the epilogue I'm trying to write, at the same time as working on my BatB piece, will post a few weeks after that. It isn't needed to finish the story but it's nice to have**

 **Anyway, thank you to every reviewer, favoriter and follower - I love you all to bits. If it wasn't for you guys where would we all be, I wonder**

 **Dosclaimer: Sm owns it all but this plot is mine so on with the chapter ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **Facing the Music**

 **Edward**

The rising sun brought me to full wakefulness in an instant. Disoriented, I looked around me to find that we were descending toward a runway and Emmett was talking to someone on the ground. I shifted in the seat, becoming aware of the myriad of bruises that littered my body and that my head ached abominably.

A soft hand on my shoulder brought back the memories of the previous evening—or day. "Are you feeling better, Edward? You've been out about six hours and I was getting worried about you." Bella's sweet voice and warm breath on my neck confirmed that she was back where she belonged—with me.

I twisted in the seat to find her right behind me, her brown eyes concerned but a huge smile across her face. "I'm good, sweetheart, now that we're together again." I reached for her hand, needing to feel the reality of her presence. "I guess we're almost at Sydney?"

"Yep, that we are, sleeping beauty," Emmett interjected. "About ten minutes now. You ready for the inquisition?"

I groaned as Emmett reminded me that Shane had been furious when I called him from Torquay, not looking forward to filling him in on the details. I just wanted me and Bella to be on our way back to the States. "Do Rose, Charlie and Renée know we were successful and that we're on our way back?"

"Yeah, Shane told them. They're waiting at the hotel, I think."

"Will we be in a lot of trouble, Edward?" Bella broke the silence that had fallen in the interior of the plane. "I did shoot Jacob."

I shrugged. "It's not a crime not to report a kidnapping, but I don't have an Australian gun license and I'm pretty sure my US one isn't sufficient. You used the gun to shoot Black so that would be a crime, too. On the other hand, we did stop Aro Volturi and his crew and I suspect that they'll be deported to the US to answer for their crimes. We'll just have to wait and see what the AFP decide to do."

Shane and a couple of other officers were waiting for us outside the hanger we'd left from only a day or so before. He was tight-lipped and furious—rightly so—and said very little beyond basic pleasantries and a request for us to get in the car.

The ride to the AFP offices was uncomfortable and silent and we were each ushered into separate rooms where our statements regarding what happened were taken.

"What happens now, Shane? Are we going to be charged?"

"There are charges we could bring. Bella fired a handgun for which she didn't have a license. You broke into a house that didn't belong to you. Emmett shot someone, although he does have a license. On the other hand, we have no dead bodies, four people in custody—"

"Four? Who's the fourth one?" I interrupted.

This time Shane smile and counted them off on his fingers. "Jordan Harding, Demetri Vasikiou, Riley Biers, and Tanya Denali. She tried to use her own passport to get on an International flight from Melbourne to the States." He shook his head and her stupidity. "We had alerts at all major airports the moment Emmett called us, so we picked her up easily, and she wasn't happy at all."

"What's her story, anyway?" I asked.

Shane grinned. "Oh, she sang like the proverbial canary, dropping everyone in it to try and lessen her charges, and told us that Aro wanted her to keep an eye on you and Bella. He arranged for the candidate for the job in Coolah to disappear and for her to take her place. That place, like many of our small towns, is so out of the way that no one thought to ask any questions. Waylon Forge was so grateful to have someone for the job that he didn't think to question why he'd been granted a colleague out of the blue. She was the leak, too, and instrumental in Aros' escape. She also arranged for Harding to rip out a few wires on Rose's plane so it would look like something had gone wrong. Rose, being the conscientious person she is, did what was expected of her and took it down, playing right into Black's hands."

"How the hell did they manage to get her to land in the right place? How could they possibly know where she was going to be?"

"Denali also made the call about Mrs. Robinson and her baby. That made sure they would be traveling in the right direction." He stopped to take a swig from his water bottle before continuing. "As for Aro, from the amount of blood on the floor, he was pretty badly injured. We have an alert out at the big hospitals and we can only hope that either he turns up at one of those"—he shrugged—"or dead, which would probably be the best outcome for everyone."

"And Black?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No sign right now. We have no idea how badly he was injured so he could be holed up somewhere, or dead. We might never know."

"What will happen to those you have in custody now?

"Well, Denali is on her way here, and will be charged with conspiracy to kidnap and commit murder, and will be tried in Australia since all her crimes took place here. Biers and Vasiliou will be extradited to the US since the flight they brought down was an American one, although the conspiracy to kidnap took place here in Australia. They were also complicit in the murder of of Heidi Anderson and Alec Martins. They will also be charged with accessory to those who lost their lives on the island—Shelly Cope, Mark Williams, Nancy King, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie, all of whom died because they conspired to bring that plane down.

Black, if he's alive, will be charged with exactly the same crimes. If and when Aro is found, he'll be extradited as per the original instruction and he has a list of crimes as long as your arm to answer for. Jane Volturi—when she's apprehended—will likely be charged with conspiracy to kidnap, too, though at this time, we don't know how much she knew about the hijack. She's an American citizen so, at the moment, jurisdiction could be here or the US."

"What about me and Bella and, of course, Emmett?"

"Don't take offense, Edward, but we'll give you a night in a hotel to sleep and we have you and Bella on the first flight out, back to the States. You both should be charged, but the powers that be have decided that your part in apprehending those of the vigilante group who're in custody allows them to let you go free—they said 'extenuating circumstances.' However, Edward." He looked me dead in the eye. "You aren't welcome on Australian soil again."

"What about Emmett? He was only helping me out, and if you send him back to the States, what will happen to his business and Rose? She's pregnant, too. They shouldn't be punished since it was all my idea." This was exactly why I hadn't wanted Emmett to come along.

"No, he won't be asked to leave. He's been married to Rose for a long time and is established here so it's been decided that he won't face any charges or repercussions either, much the same as you and Bella; if it hadn't been for your actions things could have been so much worse and who knows what they would have perpetrated in the future. None of you are facing any charges."

I sighed with relief and leaned back in the seat, suddenly feeling every bit of exhaustion from the last few days.

"Come on," Shane said, standing. "I'll get a car to take you and Bella back to the hotel. Her Mom and Dad are still checked in. They"—he grinned—"are welcome to visit whenever they want." He led me from the room and out into the reception area where Bella was waiting. "I'll pick you up at your hotel in the morning around nine," he added. "Your flight goes at eleven."

Tucking Bella under my arm and keeping her close to me, we said goodbye to Shane, shaking his hand. Then we followed an officer to the rear of the building, where a car was waiting for us. Emmett was leaning casually on the door, talking on his phone.

I turned to Bella and pulled her into the circle or my arms, her arms linking around my waist and under my shirt, snaking up the warm skin of my back. I kissed the top of her head and then her lips as she turned her face up toward mine.

"Get a room, you two." Emmett had finished his call and decided that embarrassing us was a good idea, breaking through the haze surrounding Bella and me, and reminding me that we were standing in a police parking lot.

"Shut up, Emmett," Bella retorted before her lips sought mine again. The sound of a car engine eventually penetrated the bubble we were in, then the sound of car doors slamming. Looking around, I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the slutty traitor," Bella cat-called across the parking lot, as Tanya was unceremoniously pulled from the car, which was parked across from the one we were leaning on.

Tanya sneered at Bella. "Did you tell him about Jacob yet, Bella?"

"Nothing to tell, Tanya. Edward knows exactly what happened since we have no secrets from each other." Bella eyed her up and down. "Day-glo orange is really going to suit you, and prison is going to be a real eye-opener for someone like you. No one likes a cop in prison, do they? You'd better watch your back. You'll make someone a great bitch!"

Tanya scowled at her and then spoke to me. "You do know that she and Jacob spent a _lot_ of time alone. The sounds from that bedroom kept us all awake. Are you sure you want his sloppy seconds?"

I could see Bella's face fall and she scowled at Tanya, but nevertheless, a trace of worry crossed her face. I pulled Bella even closer, kissing her soundly. "Don't listen to her, Bella; I'm not. She has nothing to say that I would ever want to hear. With all that time we spent on the island, there's no way I could ever believe you would want Black." With that, I opened the door of the car we had been leaning on. "I'm ready to get out of here and have some alone time." I nodded to the seat. "Coming?

Bella's face broke into a wide smile. "Yep, let's christen a different bed in that hotel, lover," she laughed. Tanya scowled as she was marched past us and in the door. Emmett slid into the front seat and we were ferried to the hotel where a worried Renée and Charlie waited.

Renée drew both Bella and me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're both safe." Rose had buried her face in Emmett's chest for a few minutes before stepping away and wiping away tears. She and Charlie welcomed Bella back with hugs and kisses and a few more tears. The greetings over, the girls walked ahead of Emmett, Charlie and me and into the cool hotel lobby.

While Renée took care of retrieving the keycards to three rooms, Charlie took my hand and pulled me into a half-hug, slapping me on the back. "Thank you, son," he said gruffly. "Without you, I don't think we'd have seen Bella back with us. It's down to you and Emmett that she's safe."

"I just couldn't let Black keep her away from us, you know. And you were right to some extent; she wouldn't have been his target if it hadn't been for me."

"Nonsense," Charlie refuted. "I know, I know, I blamed you." He held his hands up. "But I was just scared for her and lashing out. The whole thing was the fault of the Volturi brothers and that Jacob Black." He looked me directly in the eye and then took my hand. "So, thank you. Renée and me—we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"Hey, what about me?" Emmett inserted himself into the conversation. "I helped, too, so where's my hug?"

Charlie grinned and shook his head. "It's your job to look after your sister, but thank you, too. Come on, it's after twelve so let's go and get a drink and you can tell me all about it."

Bella attached herself to my arm. "I don't know about anyone else, but I need a shower. Is it okay if Edward and I catch you up a bit later?"

Charlie closed his eyes and a grimace flashed across his features, quickly disappearing as he nodded and then gave us a genuine smile. "That's fine, sweetheart."

Renée grinned at us, handing the keycards to Emmett and me. "I've no doubt Emmett could do with a shower, too." She winked at Rose and me and slipped her hand into the crook of Charlie's elbow, the two of them wandering off toward the restaurant bar.

Bella checked the room number on the keycard and then grabbed my hand, tearing me away from the others. Rose and Emmett quickly followed. Nothing was said in the elevator and Rose wrapped herself around Emmett just as Bella's arms tightened around my waist, pulling us as close together as we could be in company. The doors opened on the third floor and with a quick 'see you later,' we separated and headed toward our respective rooms in opposite directions.

** Skyjacked **


	47. Chapter 46 Aftermath

**AN: I really wanted to drop Jacob into a lake full of crocodiles, but they were nowhere near the crocodile areas, so I had to be satisfied with ... read on to find out ...**

 **Anyway, this is the last regular chapter and I have an epilogue half written, which will hopefully tie everything neatly together. I can't promise to post it next Saturday as I'm away on holiday again on the following Monday and I'm writing BatB at the same time as this one.**

 **Throughout this story I have been so grateful to MeteorOnAMoonless Night, who has beta'd chapter quickly and encouraged me with her comments when I get too English.**

 **To all those who reviewed - I know I fail at answering, especially in the last year since I started my new job. That has filled most of my waking minutes and killed my writing stone dead for a while a few times. So I am really grateful to all those who stuck with me faithfully**

 **I've loved all the followers and favouriters and really hope that when you've read this, you'll review even if just a smiley face to tell me you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer as always is that Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight rights, I just love writing my own take on their lives**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

 **Aftermath**

 **Bella**

The door closed behind us with a quiet click, leaving us facing each other. My eyes roved over his features, very aware that it had been a close call and that I might never have seen him again. Jacob Black would have seen to that.

I was so grateful that he'd ignored me telling him to stay away; that had been a knee-jerk reaction to the fact that he might have gotten hurt. I should have known that he'd come for me, no matter what. I should have known he would never let Jacob Black win.

"Shower with me?" Edward's arms wrapped around me again, slowly encouraging me to back up to the bathroom.

Reluctantly, I separated by body from his to lean into the double shower cubicle and turned on the water to heat up. Turning back to him, I slid my fingers behind the waistband of his jeans, flicking the buttons open one-by-one. He was hard and I could feel his stomach muscles flinch and jerk each time the backs of my fingers touched his covered cock.

I left his jeans to hang on his hips and lifted his t-shirt, letting him take over and drag it off over his head. My tongue found its way to his nipples, licking and biting gently. His hand rested on the back of my head and a low grumble rebounded through his chest.

"My turn." Edward urged me up and away from his chest, copying my actions and sliding his fingers inside the waistband of my shorts. He flicked the button open with one hand, the other beginning its journey under my t-shirt. The zipper to my shorts gave under the pressure of his fingers and they fell to the floor, while my hands pushed his jeans down. Jeans and shorts slid to the floor where we stepped out of them as one. My t-shirt and bra joined them, leaving both of us in just our underwear.

Our eyes never left each other as the last of our clothing joined their companions and we stepped into the shower hand-in-hand. Slowly and lovingly we reconnected, washing each other's bodies and then hair. Finally, as we rinsed off the last of the soap, I stood on tiptoe, sliding my arms over his shoulders, my fingers finding their familiar resting place in the short strands of hair at the base of his neck.

His lips made their way along my jaw, his hot breath drifting over my skin, and I buried my face in his neck, finally giving into the tears I'd held back for the last week. "Thank you for coming for me." I'd never been much of a crier, but all the fear and uncertainty of the last week spilled over, leaving me a sobbing mess. Edward said nothing and just held me tight as I let it all out. Eventually, the tears stopped falling and he carefully dried my skin and then his as I wrapped my hair in a towel, squeezing as much water as I could from the lengths.

"There was never any doubt I'd come for you. I love you, Bella. I'll _always_ be there for you." He lifted me, supporting me under my knees and back. I circled my arms around him and held my body close to his as he strode across the room to the bed. I shifted myself toward the headboard, watching as he crawled after me, settling his body at my side, and leaned on his elbow. "You're beautiful, my Bella," he murmured quietly.

I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks. "You make me feel that way, Edward; only you." My fingers cupped his jaw, my thumb brushing over his lips, which parted, allowing the heat of his breath to warm my skin. "I love you, too, Edward. I was so stupid not to listen to you. I knew Jacob was dangerous, and if there was any chance of him being out there still, he would come for me."

"It doesn't matter now, Bella. Wherever you are, I'll be there to protect you from him; he'll never get close to you again."

"I know you will, but there's something I need to say." I took a deep breath, prepared to be totally honest with him. "I was holding back before, Edward. I didn't realize it until you left for Chicago that day, but I finally accepted that it was me. It was my experience with Jordan that was stopping me from being wherever you were. There was this tiny, tiny part of me that didn't trust what we had. I'm so sorry for that."

Edward shifted closer to me, folding his arms around me and hugging me tightly against his chest. "I would have waited for you, Bella, no matter how long it took to make up your mind and trust in us."

"I know that, Edward, it was all on me. Not any more; I'm all in—where you go, I go." I shifted until I was close enough to close the distance between his lips and mine. Our kisses started slow and chaste until Edward took over, pressing me back into the mattress and deepening the kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth, invited by mine. Eventually, I had to tear my lips from his with my need to breathe, him taking the opportunity to move his kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I arched my back and felt him smile against my skin and then whisper, "Patience, Bella," before taking my left nipple into his mouth. His fingers pinched and pulled at the other, then swapped, keeping up the sensations until I was writhing underneath him and lifting my hips, begging for his touch.

"Please, Edward. I need to feel you inside me."

He lifted his body to give him room to move and his fingers found my center. His thumb brushed my clit over and over, and with the double attack it was only minutes before the intense pleasure only Edward had ever brought me was washing over my skin, radiating from deep inside me out to every extremity. "Fuck," I whispered breathlessly. "So fucking good."

Edward's low laugh made me smile and I pulled him down so I could kiss him again. He settled his large body between my thighs, his cock sliding between my pussy lips and brushing over my clit; still sensitive from my orgasm. I gasped and bit my lip, watching as his green eyes darkened with lust. He thrust against me a few times and I widened my legs, lifting my hips and trying to get his cock where I so needed it.

"Edward, stop teasing, please. I want you," I begged.

He growled and slid his cock deep inside me and then covered my body with his, raising himself slightly onto his elbows. His slow, deep thrusts built a fire in my body as we reconnected. "Look at me, Bella. Keep your eyes on me, my love."

Even when the pleasure became too much, I forced my eyes to stay open, staring deep into his. I could see my love for him echoed in his eyes and, without words, knew that I would be with him always. Nothing would ever separate us again. My orgasm crept up on me, rolling through each nerve and muscle, warming me from the inside. A tear fell from my eye and rolled down the side of my face. Edward brushed it away and kissed me. "I know, Bella, I know," he whispered. "For always. You and me."

We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, finally on the same page.

~ oOo ~

I slowly woke, warmth surrounding me and awareness coming back to me. I was here, where I belonged, with Edward. I smiled and stretched before turning over, my eyes tracing his face and my fingers following their path.

His eyes fluttered and opened, the bright green of his eyes linking with mine and a huge smile on his face. "It's real," he whispered. "You're here."

"And I'm never going anywhere again." I pressed myself up against him. "You do realize that we stood my parents up last night."

"Oh, God, and your dad knew exactly what our plans were." He groaned and lay back flat on his back. "I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again." Running his hands through his hair, he closed his eyes.

I straddled his body, lying full length against his bare skin, my arms folded on his chest to rest my chin on them. "He'll get over it. After all, you rescued his only daughter from a fate worse than death. He loves you now."

Edward opened his eyes and grinned. "I guess he owes me, so maybe he'll cut me a little slack." He reached up and kissed me, taking only a second to deepen it. I slid my body backward, his hard cock nudging at me until I lifted up enough to allow him to push into me. His eyelids covered the beautiful green of his eyes and his mouth dropped open, letting out a low moan.

I lifted and dropped again slowly. "Don't tease, Bella," Edward said, trying to get me to move quicker.

"It's payback for last night." Nonetheless, it wasn't long before the muscles low in my belly began to tighten in anticipation of coming. I should have known that there was a limited amount of time that Edward would allow me to be in control. I yelped as he slid his hand around my back and turned until he was hovering over me and still inside me.

"Cheater." I let out a sharp breath as he drove his cock into me hard and fast, pushing me over the edge in minutes. He ceased all movement until I came back to myself and his wide grinning face above me.

"Turn over." His voice was deep and gravelly with lust and I quickly turned and lay on my stomach. Sliding his hand underneath my body, he lifted me until his cock was again resting at my entrance and then back inside me. He leaned over me and swept my hair away from my neck, his hot breath and then his kisses hitting my skin. Goosebumps chased down my spine and down my arms and legs as his body covered mine and his movements became more purposeful. He drove his cock into me over and over again, hitting that spot inside me that always made me see stars until that's all I could see.

I was so lost in pleasure that it took a few minutes for me to realize that Edward's phone was ringing. I felt him falter and wrapped my hands around his, tangling our fingers together. "Nooo, don't stop, please, Edward." My words were breathy as I pleaded with him.

"I'm not stopping, Bella. Can you come again?" His thrusts increased in speed but became more erratic as his orgasm began and he buried himself deep inside of me. His phone rang again and then the main phone rang.

My body collapsed onto the bed, my fingers still tangled with his as I pulled his body down onto mine. "Stay there, please. I love the feel of your weight on me; reminds me that I'm safe and protected."

I could feel his heart beating wildly where his chest touched my back, and I turned my face to catch his lips with mine. "Why do people always try to interrupt us?" I whined.

He only laughed. His softening cock slid out of my body, and he lifted his sticky skin away from mine to lay on his back beside me. "I don't think it's deliberate, Bella." He leaned upon one elbow and reached for his phone from the nightstand. "That was Shane," he said as he lifted the phone to his ear to listen to the voicemail the AFP officer had left.

"What's he saying, Edward?" I kneeled up behind him with my arms over his shoulders and my mouth close to his other ear.

He listened for a short while longer and then hung up. "He's waiting in reception and our flight is in less than two hours. Or, at least that's the gist of it."

I giggled. "Oops, we forgot to set an alarm. Where do you think the others are?"

A loud bang on the door had us both laughing. "Well, I guess that answers that question." Edward grinned and held out his hand. "They can wait—after all, they're the ones throwing us out. Let's shower and go home, shall we?"

I took his hand and he pulled me out of bed. Shouting at whoever was on the other side of the door—probably Emmett and Rose—he told them to wait for us in the lobby. If there was an answer, I didn't hear it, and we headed for the shower. With no time to really mess around, we were ready in around forty minutes, although our luggage was pretty light; just what Edward had brought with him. If I had anything at all, it was likely to still be at the ranch, so I borrowed a pair of Edward's boxers and one of his t-shirts, which was baggy enough to cover the fact that I had no bra on. My shorts were not the cleanest thing, but he had nothing that would even come close to fitting me, so I had to put them back on.

Eventually, we made our way down to the lobby to find Rose and Emmett in the restaurant eating breakfast, Mom and Dad sitting and talking quietly, and Shane pacing back and forth across the room, frustration painted on his face.

"I told you I'd be here to take you to the airport at"—he looked at his watch—"eight-thirty since your flight leaves at eleven am. What the hell, Edward? What were you doing?" Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We were—er, reconnecting." Edward's grin said he knew exactly what he was saying, and I watched my dad flinch and grimace before he wiped that look from his face. Mom openly laughed at his expression and then disappeared into the restaurant to fetch Emmett and Rose, while Edward and I stood there trying to hide our amusement at how uncomfortable both Dad and Shane looked.

"We missed you last night, Edward. I guess you were too busy to remember that we were waiting for you." Emmett's booming voice echoed through the lobby and I could feel my face flush. Dad's quiet groan told me that he didn't want to hear anything put into words.

Shane ignored everything, looking pained. "Everyone's already checked out, so let's get you to the airport before you miss your flight." We left the hotel, and Edward and I were hurried into what I think was an unmarked police car while Emmett, Rose, Mom, and Dad took the taxi that was waiting behind us.

It was only a fifteen minute drive to the airport and before long we were checked in and ready to say goodbye. Mom and Dad stood to one side, talking to Emmett and Rose and exchanging hugs and promises to visit soon.

Shane held out his hand to Edward. "The police from Torquay called this morning. Black's dead; washed up on one of the beaches twenty miles west of the town. The sharks've had a bit of a go at him, but they're pretty sure it's him. They'll do a DNA test, which will put your minds totally at rest. You won't have to about him coming for you or Bella ever again."

Both Edward and I took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh of relief. I hadn't realized just how worried I'd been about the possibility of him turning up again. "What about Aro? And Jane?" I really wanted to know where they were, too.

"Nothing yet," Shane answered. "But, as we said before, given the blood in the house, he was badly injured and either he's recovering somewhere or he's dead. We have alerts at all the international airports so if he turns up we'll let you know right away. There's nothing more we can do about that for now—the trail's gone cold."

He stopped and then grinned ruefully. "I know I said you wouldn't be welcome on Australian soil again, but that doesn't mean to say we're not grateful to you for your help in breaking up the group. They were dangerous and had to be stopped. Although we might have gotten to them eventually, there's no doubt you saved a lot of lives, both when the plane ditched and in the future, too. I'm sure there's a lot of people who wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for the two of you."

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to my brother. "Thank you, Emmett, for coming with Edward to save me." I was pulled into a huge hug as he squeezed me tightly.

"Never any doubt, Bella. I'll always be there for you. If Edward ever mucks you about, I'll be there to teach him a lesson. No one messes with my baby sister." He released me and then hugged Edward, too. He whispered something in his ear and Edward just nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Rose. You're the sister I never knew I wanted. Please come and visit after the baby comes—you know you'll have to come to us since Edward's not allowed on Australian soil again, and I promised we'd never be separated again," I babbled, and then sniffed and swallowed, not quite able to fight off all the tears. I would really miss her and, of course, Emmett. "Don't wait too long, okay?"

"Ah, honey, don't be sad, we'll definitely see you as soon as we can." Rose's hug was almost as tight as Emmett's.

With a few more tears and hugs, we followed Mom and Dad into the departure lounge, waving goodbye until we could no longer see them. The rest of our lives waited for us in the States, and we all knew that I would be with Edward every step of the way, wherever he wanted to be.

** Skyjacked **

The End

(except for the epilogue)


	48. Chapter 47 Epilogue 1

**AN: Oops, this was getting too long so there's an epilogue part 2 still to come**

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight beta'd this really quick and I hope to get part 2 sorted before I go on holidaybut since that's Monday, not sure if that's gonna happen so it may be a couple of weeks until I upload the last one**

 **Thanks to everyone following, favoriting and reviewing this story - it warms my heart to think of how many people are liking it**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **Epilogue 1**

 **Edward**

Being with Bella back in the States and knowing that Jacob Black was dead almost removed my anxiety. There was the lingering doubt about Aro and his whereabouts, but I tried to push that to the back of my mind.

Most of the time, it was very easily done. Bella and I seemed to be in our own bubble. Our first stop was Port Angeles, where Renée and Charlie invited us to stay with them; we spent time relaxing and getting to know each other in a different setting than survival on the island. Charlie returned to work, but Bellan and I went along with him on the weekends, hiking and camping out. I found that he had a dry sense of humor under that gruff exterior and I found myself understanding more of where he was coming from—he was Bella's father, after all—and all he ever wanted to do was to protect her.

Something happened during the time Bella was in captivity; my actions convinced Charlie that Bella was it for me—there was never going to be another. Renée was funny, too, but she had accepted me wholeheartedly right from the beginning, trusting in Bella's choice. They both made me feel very welcome, and although they were a little disappointed that Bella would be following me to Chicago when I made my way back home, they did accept that we were doing what was right for us and what would make us happy.

For now, I was content to go wherever she led. I slept in her childhood bed with her, though we were careful to be pretty quiet at night. I didn't want Charlie to forget how thankful he was and shoot me, but at the same time, I wasn't prepared to leave her be until we left. I needed her, and she needed me.

Marcus had called a few times, telling me that the big boss really wanted me to come back. He was told to tell me that the time away could be vacation, sick leave, or whatever I wanted it to be. I wasn't sure that was what I wanted, but this time, I wasn't stupid enough to keep it from Bella. That was my mistake before, and I wouldn't do it again, that's for sure.

"Can we talk about the future, Bella?" I asked one night. We were lying in our usual position, my arms around her bringing her close, her head on my shoulder, her arm across my stomach and her leg thrown over mine. Charlie and Renée had gone out to dinner and a late movie and we'd taken advantage of their absence in the house. We'd run up the stairs like teenagers and we were not quiet. In fact, it was distinctly possible there'd be some complaints from the neighbors, but we hadn't cared.

She lifted her head and kissed the underside of my jaw, and just like that I wanted her again. I rolled her body over, settling between her legs, my cock against her naked, damp pussy. My lips met hers, taking every breath she exhaled into my lungs until I forgot where she ended and I began. Eventually, we parted to breathe and she stretched her neck, giving me access to her skin. I could never get enough of the taste of her.

"Hmm," Bella moaned. "What … what did you want to talk about, Edward?"

"In a minute. I need to taste more of you." I wriggled down her body, planting kisses, sucking first one mipple and then the other into my mouth, getting lost in her moans and movements under me. Her legs widened as I moved down, my lips finally wrapping around her clit and drawing it into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue. Pushing two fingers inside her, I sped up the movement of my tongue. Her hands gripped my hair as she rubbed herself hard against my mouth before going rigid under my hands, clamping her thighs around my ears as she came.

I grinned against her flesh as she shuddered and moaned until finally stilling and relaxing her legs. There was almost silence in the room for a minute or two, filled only with her heavy breathing. "I thought you wanted to talk," she eventually huffed out.

"I do, just couldn't resist having you again." I smirked, totally unrepentantly. Bella cuffed me across the top of the head and pulled herself up until she was leaning against the headboard. Knowing that she wasn't actually pissed with me, I crawled up the bed and mirrored her position, settling beside her and taking her hand in mine.

""Come on, Edward, you're worrying me now. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Bella, that wasn't my intention." Letting go of her hand, I pulled her close to my side, kissed her quickly, and continued. "I had a call from Marcus today, and my boss is trying to get me to come back and work for the department. I wanted to run it by you before I answered him."

"What do you want to do, Edward? I can work almost anywhere in the States, and you know I love you enough to follow you anywhere."

I kissed her again. "I know that, but with Aro still being at large, I really don't want to be away from you at all. You know how well that turned out last time."

"I could stay here with Mom and Dad, if that would help you feel easier about going back to work. Or I could come with you and get a job. Your dad said he would be able to put a good word in for me at Northwestern."

"Nah." I shook my head. "It's not just about where Aro might be or what he might do, it's about being away from you. I can't do it anymore. You're it for me, Bella, and I never want us to be apart again. If I'm being truthful with myself, I'm not sure I even want to go back to the department, and I don't really know what I want to do instead."

"Well, then," she said as she snuggled further into my side. "Tanya took great delight in telling me how rich you are, and I assume that means you don't have to work. I have some of my savings left since I never actually got to spend that year in Australia. So, I guess for now we stay put or at least make our way to Chicago eventually."

We sat in silence for a while until she spoke again. "We could visit some of the friends we made on the island and then head to your parents' house. I'd love to get to know them better. How does that sound? Do you think they'd like us to visit?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Bella." I drew back and looked down at her. "I'd love that and I know they would, too. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Edward." After that there was no more conversation as she straddled me and we lost ourselves in each other yet again.

~ oOo ~

 **Bella**

I loved having Edward staying with me and my parents. They welcomed him like a son, something they'd never done with Jordan. My mom absolutely doted on him, and Dad took him hunting, hiking and fishing. For him to allow us to sleep in the same bed said so much about how much he'd come to trust the man I loved, and it was finally great to see that he trusted my choices.

Edward and I became even closer, spending all day and night together, while I showed him all the places I'd hung out when I was a teenager before I had headed off to college in Chicago. It still seemed strange that we'd never run into each other considering Carlisle and I worked in the same hospital. We talked about anything and everything and vowed that we'd always be honest with each other, so I was really happy that he'd shared his thoughts on the call he'd received from Marcus.

Telling him I would go wherever he wanted was an absolute truth. I no longer wanted to be anywhere he wasn't. With a decision made, the morning following our conversation was bright and sunny and just right for starting on our journey of visits. Unseasonably warm for early June, we headed toward Forks. Emily and Sam and baby Claire were first on our list. It had been almost two months since the last time I'd seen my namesake. We'd had a short conversation just before we'd all left the airport, but we'd spoken a couple of times on the phone since then. With a phone call yesterday, she was excited to have us visit her, Sam and Claire.

Mom had hitched a ride with Dad so that she could leave her car for our use for the day. After a late breakfast, Edward and I loaded up with a picnic basket and a blanket and headed for Forks and La Push beach where we were planning on meeting Emily and Claire. Sam was now working at the local garage so we headed down to the beach to spend the morning with Emily until he finished for the day.

Claire, now at almost seven months old, was able to sit up although Emily placed a couple of pillows behind her just in case she toppled over. She was even trying to crawl, managing to get on her hands and knees and rocking.

"She's getting so big now, Emily. She's beautiful, and none the worse for having been born on an island in the middle of nowhere. Without an actual date, did you manage to get her birth registered and decide on a birthday?"

Edward, stripped down to his board shorts, was lying on his stomach making funny faces at Claire, who was seated facing him. She was drooling and laughing and trying to grab ahold of his face. The sight warmed my heart and the thought crossed my mind that it was something I wanted and could see in our future. We'd had the conversation about the past, but we'd never had an in depth one about our future. We both knew it would be together, but did he want marriage, children; the whole nine yards?

I shook off those thoughts as Emily answered my question. "Yes, we did have to make an official request, but they allowed her registration here in Washington. We decided on Thanksgiving day; the twenty-third of November. It seemed fitting since it was such a relief she was born safely around that day." She smoothed her hand affectionately over Claire's almost black hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Do you miss being on the island, Bella?

"Some days, yes. I miss the sunshine, although today is making up for that. I miss how peaceful and quiet it was. Despite the difficulties we face and how hard it was to keep going sometimes, but on the whole, it was such a different way of living, and I got used to it. When we were first back in Australia, it was overwhelming. Too many people, too loud, too crowded, though getting away to my brother's horse ranch helped with the feelings that produced. I still haven't fully adapted back into my old way of life, and to be honest, I'm not sure I really want to." My hands dug under the sand, lifting it and letting the grains slide through my fingers as I thought of all the ways that I'd changed; the ways the island had changed me.

I noticed that Edward, even though he was still entertaining Claire, was listening to what I was saying. He didn't say much, but agreed that the difference between island life and real life was staggeringly different.

As the sun drew overhead, we moved until we were partly in the shade of the trees that grew close to the edge of the beach and unpacked the picnic basket we'd brought. We ate a light lunch, after which we lazed sleepily for a while until Emily said that it was time for Claire's nap and readied herself to walk back to the house.

"No need for you two to come with me. Why don't you stay here for a bit and enjoy the sunshine. Get back some of that island feel." She smiled and winked at me and I could feel a wash of heat on my cheeks as I thought of how often Edward and I had made love at the beach on our last day before the ship arrived to rescue us take us back to the mainland.

She started to gather a few things together ready to return home. "Don't worry about everything, Emily. We'll bring it all back in a while." I stood and picked up Claire, handing the sleepy little girl over to her Mom. Claire laid her head on Emily's shoulder and stuffed her fingers in her mouth, her eyes already closing.

"Thanks," Emily said. I stroked Claire's silky hair and rubbed her back. "Sam will be home early today, around four, so come on back when you're ready." She waved as she walked away along the narrow path from the beach and I sat back down beside Edward.

"Despite some of the bad things that happened, our time on the island was pretty good, wasn't it?" he asked. "There are times when I would almost rather be there still."

"True," I agreed. "I know our parents are happier now that we're safe, and with Jacob gone, we can relax a bit, too. Do you think Aro is still alive somewhere out there, biding his time?" I laid back and rolled over onto my side, throwing my leg over the back of Edward's legs and my arm around his waist.

He turned his face to me and kissed me. "I've no idea, Bella. I keep in touch with Marcus and Shane and nothing's been heard from him for months. Still, I won't let down my guard totally until he's either as dead as Black or behind bars for a good long time." He moved until his body was facing mine and pulled me into his arms, settling us into the position we'd slept in many nights on the island. "He's a devious man, though, and it wouldn't surprise me if he pops up somewhere along the line. I'll be ready for him when he does."

We lay quietly together, talking and occasionally exchanging kisses that we never deepened, until the sun began to lower in the sky. "It's after four, Edward, let's head on back to Emily's."

The afternoon swept into the evening as the sun set over the ocean which we could see from their house. Angela and Ben arrived for dinner which we ate out on the porch. Once Claire was settled for the night, we relaxed on the porch swing and Adirondack chairs, chatting and laughing. Angela was about ready to pop and told us excitedly that they were expecting a boy. Emily let the cat out of the bag and revealed that she was three months into her second pregnancy and very happy.

The conversation turned to some of the others who'd been rescued with us. Chelsea and Seth were still in Australia and visiting with Bree. Emily said that Seth and Chelsea would be returning to Forks eventually and Seth hoped to work alongside my dad, using his degree in conservation. It went without saying that Sam wanted to stay closer to home to be there for his family, so they had decided to disband their hunting partnership.

"Have you heard anything about Felix, Edward?" Ben looked up as he accepted a beer from Sam. "You mentioned that you were going to sponsor him so he could stay here in the States."

"Yeah, I got a call yesterday from Felix's immigration lawyer, Jason Jenks. Felix has been completely honest about his part in the hijacking, but without charges against him in Australia and no proof that he's done anything else, there was no criminal case for him to answer. Jenks knows everything, of course, and seems to think that with my support and sponsorship, there is a good chance he'll get a visa."

"You didn't tell me that. I thought we were telling each other everything?"

"I know, sweetheart. It just slipped my mind yesterday. I would have gotten to it later, you know I would." Edward turned back to the others. "I have the wherewithal to support him financially, but he's a talented man, and I'm sure we can help him get on his feet once everything has been decided. It helps that he has a relative here; a grandfather he knew nothing about."

"What about you, Edward?" Sam asked. "I know you resigned from the Marshall Department. Any thoughts on where to next?"

"The department has been asking me to come back, but I don't want to be traveling all over the place, and I'm not even sure about settling in Chicago. I guess it depends on what Bella wants, really," Edward murmured quietly, looking up at me. "I'll follow wherever she goes and she says the same so we're taking some time to decide on what we want to do before we decide on where to live. I know my parents would like me to stay in Chicago."

"Mom and Dad want me to stay close to them, too, so that puts Seattle in the picture. I don't know, but I think I'd like to live where there's more sunshine. Spending that seven months on the island and then a couple of months in Australia has given me a taste for sunshine, blue skies and warm weather. Seattle weather isn't as bad as Forks, but I think I'd like to start over somewhere else."

"I had an email from Kate the other day." Angela leaned forward. "We got pretty friendly on the island so she contacts me now and then. She and Garrett are settling in California, or more precisely, Los Angeles. Garrett was in the police force there but got injured on duty so they moved him to a desk job. He hated it, so he's been looking at setting up a security business. I can give you his number if you want to call and have a chat. I'm sure there's plenty of work for someone with your talents."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Edward mused. "What about Kate? I thought she was going to stay with her sister, Siobhan, in Australia?"

"That's what we thought, too, but they got pretty close on the island so when he asked her to stay with him she jumped at the chance. They share an apartment, although she's not sure if she wants to go back to her old reporting job or work with Garrett."

"There's a lot of us ex-islanders who've gotten together isn't there? There's Chelsea and Seth, Kate and Garrett, Felix and Mike, Maggie and Liam, Jess and Lauren and now Edward and me." I ticked them off on my fingers. "Life on the island was so intense, people got to know each other very well in a short space of time. I'm only sorry for Shelly, Heidi, Nancy, Mark, Tyler, Eric, and hell, even Alec, dickhead that he was; all of those who died and don't have those same opportunities. Jacob Black deserved to be shark bait after all the trouble he caused." The laughter that followed was cathartic after the solemnity induced by the thoughts of those who didn't make it back.

"Why don't we have a memorial for them all?" Emily suggested. "I'm sure there'd be plenty of people up for that."

"I like that idea, but where? We're all scattered on different continents and cities." I looked around at the small group of people who meant a lot to me and continued to be friends. "Well, a lot of those who died came from in and around Los Angeles. Why don't we have it there?"

There were nods and murmured words of agreement but there wasn't much we could do about it right now. In the next few weeks, Edward and I were headed down to see Shelly's and Mark's families as we'd promised, so we agreed that it was an opportunity to contact some of the others about the idea while we were there. As the evening drew on and the beer flowed, Emily offered us the pull-out couch in the living room. It was a safer option than driving home. With the house quiet, Emily, Sam and Claire asleep, Edward and I lay under the blankets on the sofa, as close as two bodies could be without being inside each other, and whispered about the future.

"What do you think about California, Bella?"

"Hmm, I like the idea of living in almost permanent sunshine. Would you consider working with Garrett—that is, if he's interested?"

"I could certainly look into it. I'm going to call him tomorrow and maybe we can see him and Kate when we visit."

"Sounds like a plan, my love." I was already drifting away into sleep as Edward pulled me even closer to his chest. The following morning we said goodbye to Emily and Sam and made our way back to PA, except now I was full of optimism for the future. Inside I had a really good feeling about California; it felt like it was the right thing to do, even though there were plans and decisions still to be made.

** Skyjacked **


	49. Chapter 48 Epilogue 2

**AN: Huge apologies for the delay in posting the final epilogue. I've been on holiday (Vacation to all of you in the US), and then straight back to work. Today is my first day of freedom!**

 **Anyway, it grew way too large for one chapter so I've split and will post both today.**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonless for beta'ing this beast**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 - Epilogue 2**

 **It's Finally Over**

 **Bella**

Edward had gone out for an early run, leaving me to drift back to sleep to the sound of the ocean. We'd made the move to Los Angeles a month ago. Even though we hadn't yet found a house we wanted to buy, we were hoping the owners of the one we were renting now would give in and agree to sell to us. It was the same one we'd stayed in a year ago, and I loved it.

The wedding was just under a month away and then we were away on honeymoon for three weeks. Not that I knew where we were going; Edward had refused to divulge anything even when I'd had him begging me to make him come after I'd woken him one morning with my mouth around his cock.

Once I began thinking about the house and the honeymoon, I found sleep further out of reach, and contemplated getting up. I wanted to wait for Edward to return so we could use the fabulous shower together, but he'd only been gone for about twenty minutes and wouldn't be back for an hour yet.

With the bedroom french doors open, I could hear the ocean and laid back, stretching my muscles thinking that I really should have gone with him. I had to have drifted and was half asleep when a sound from outside brought me upright. "Edward?" When there was no answer, I threw back the bedsheet and slid my legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed my robe. Quietly, I opened the bedroom door, looking down the hall toward the living room and then followed the faint sounds I could hear coming from that direction.

I entered the living room from where I could see into the dining area and the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place. The sound came again, and my attention was drawn to the movement of one of the large french doors, which opened out onto the deck. "Jesus, Edward, way to give me a heart attack," I grumbled. "You don't normally leave it open." I took a deep breath, calming my heart rate, and headed over to the door which moved faintly in the early morning breeze. "That must have been what caught my attention," I mumbled to myself and then stepped outside.

"I'd say it was good to see you, Bella, but then I'd be lying."

The click of a safety was sharp in the quiet. I inhaled in shock at the sound of a voice I think I'd been waiting a whole year to hear. Without turning, I let out the breath I'd been holding. "What are you doing here?" It was a rhetorical question since I knew the answer.

"Don't tell me you don't know, Bella. Take a seat—slowly."

I contemplated trying to step back inside the house for a second, but decided I was too far away to be able to get through the door before a shot could be fired. I was pretty sure the plan wasn't to kill me right now—my mind told me that she wanted Edward to witness my death.

Walking forward a few paces, I turned and sat in one of the chairs around the table. "I'd say it was nice to see you too, Jane, but I don't tell lies. Where's your dirty old man, Aro?" I sneered.

A deranged, scruffy Jane stood in front of me, a gun held tightly between her shaking hands. "Don't you fucking talk about my Aro like that. He loved me." Her eyes flashed with anger and insanity.

"So he's dead, then. Can't say I'm sorry." I couldn't resist a little taunting, despite the fact she was holding onto both a gun and her sanity.

"It's all Cullen's fault my Aro's dead." Jane was getting angry, and I hoped to put her off balance.

"How do you work that out, Jane?" I retaliated. "Aro ordered Jacob Black to take me in a sick, twisted game of revenge and greed. He was nothing more than the leader of a band of thugs; guns for hire or sale. You're delusional," I scoffed. "All Aro wanted was money; he was a greedy bastard, and didn't care about Caius."

"That's not true! Shut up, bitch! Just shut the fuck up!" Jane's voice rose to a scream, and for a moment, I thought I'd pushed her too far.

"It started long before that, Jane. They hijacked a fucking plane with a marshall on board. People died because of them! Edward couldn't just let that go, and then when, despite the odds, we managed to survive, your father and the others returned to take what we'd built. They didn't care if we survived or not, as long as they got what they wanted. Well, Caius paid the price and I'm glad both he and Aro are dead."

There was a short silence which Jane broke conversationally, ignoring everything I'd just said. "Cullen started all this when he killed my father. He should have known we couldn't just let that go. If he'd just paid up, everything would have been okay." She sank to the deck, her gun still aimed at me.

It was obvious she wasn't really in her right mind and whether that was grief or something else, I knew that I would have to stall for time. Edward was usually only gone for around an hour; if I could keep her talking, he'd be back, hear her, and be able to get his weapon from the bedside table. I cursed myself for being stupid enough to forget it.

"Edward will be back soon, so you should get out of here."

Jane looked amused. "Fits with my plan perfectly." The smile on her face wasn't pleasant. "He'll be just in time to watch me kill you. Payback for killing my father and the man I loved."

"You've got it wrong. Edward didn't shoot Aro; my brother did."

"No matter." She shrugged. "Either way they'll both suffer when you die, and then I'll kill Edward. It doesn't matter who killed who when everyone I love is dead."

I wondered how long it had been since Edward had left. Without being able to see the clock in the kitchen, I had to guess it was thirty to forty minutes. "How did you find us?"

She stood again, seemingly unable to settle. "Marshall Edward Cullen has quite a following in the press," she sneered. "He's such a hero, saving all those people. They love him and report on every little thing he does; he's Chicago's favorite son. Did you know the papers even reported you were getting married in California? All I had to do was watch and wait for you to leave Chicago and then follow you."

A shadowed movement from inside the house behind her gave me hope that Edward had returned. I leaned forward, shifting in my seat, giving her the impression I was about to stand. Anger and hatred settled across her features and she became agitated, waving the gun around. "Don't move," she demanded. "I want Edward to suffer watching you die without being able to do a thing about it, but that doesn't mean I won't fucking shoot you before he gets here. It'll just make it more painful for you."

I couldn't resist the opportunity to goad her, keeping her attention on me, hoping it would give Edward the time needed to intervene. "You have to be really stupid, Jane. Do you really think I'll just sit here and wait for Edward to come back just so you can kill us? Aro wouldn't hesitate, would he? You're just a scared little girl; you're out of your depth. Aro would be disgusted."

As the words poured out, taunting her, everything happened at once. The sound of the door behind her took her attention away from me for a split second and I took the opportunity to leap to my feet, rushing at her. In the meantime, Edward had his gun trained on her, yelling at her to put hers down.

My momentum pushed her off balance and we fell heavily to the deck, her underneath me, screaming in rage. I grasped her hands which were gripping the gun tightly. The hate in her eyes told me that if she managed to get the upper hand, nothing would stop her from killing me. With renewed determination, we struggled for control of the gun.

I could hear Edward begging me to get out of the way, and several times I felt his hands attempting to pull me away. I knew that if he managed to do that, one or the other of us would be hurt, possibly fatally. I had no breath to say a word as Jane tried to get the gun pointing in the right direction. After what seemed to be hours, I felt her arms weakening, and I was perceptibly able to move, pushing the gun down and away from me.

Without warning, a loud bang echoed out over the cove, jolting through me. It took a few seconds for me to realize that I didn't feel any pain, and I wondered for a second if that had only been delayed.

"Bella, no!" A strangled cry followed by a thud came from behind me and brought me to my senses. Warm hands brushed over my head and down my back. "Bella, Bella, talk to me, please. Where are you hurt?"

I rolled over onto my back to find Edward hovering over me, his hands intent on untying my robe, no doubt to check if I was injured. "No, no, no," he muttered. "Not her, please, not her."

Suddenly, the urge to make sure we were both still here rushed over me. I got to my knees, throwing myself frantically into his lap and straddling him. "Edward, I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm not injured; it's her blood, not mine. I'm okay." Suddenly, the thought of her blood all over me had me tearing off the robe which I flung away from where we were sitting.

With a groan of relief, Edward's arms pulled me close into a tight hug, gripping me hard. I could hear the thickness in his voice as he whispered in my ear, "Thank God, Bella, I thought you were hurt. There's so much blood." His body trembled almost as much as mine and his arms tightened around me even further.

The sound of sirens disturbed the almost silence, but neither of us moved until a gruff voice spoke. "Sir, miss? Are you okay?"

I nodded without turning to look at who was speaking as Edward answered. "I think so; neither of us is injured." He nodded at Jane's body. "Her name is Jane Volturi. She tried to kill Bella." His voice choked on the last words.

More police arrived, and the first officer who'd spoken to us draped a blanket over my almost naked body, encouraging Edward to stand up and head over to the chair I'd been seated in just minutes ago. I refused to let go of him, afraid that if I couldn't feel him, the nightmare of one of us being dead would be true.

"It looks like self-defense, but you'll both have to come down to the station and give statements." I nodded at the voice without moving my head away from where it was buried in between Edward's neck and shoulder. As long as I could breath in his scent, I couldn't smell the thick, cloying odor of blood.

"Is she dead, Edward?" I whispered. "She told me Aro's gone. Is it all over now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, she's gone, and if what she says is true and Aro really is dead, then yes, that's the end of it."

Officer Cramer, as he'd introduced himself, allowed Edward to take me into the house where I pulled on a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts. They took my robe as evidence as it was covered in her blood. and led us out of the house where we were put into one of the cars outside. At the police station, we were separated and each of us interviewed. Once the details of what had happened in Australia were confirmed, and what seemed like hours later, we were released with no charge. Edward had done nothing, and I was cleared of anything but self-defense. There was no mention of the part Emmett had played in the downfall of Aro, and a quick phone call to Shane confirmed that there would be no come back there either. It seemed like it was truly over.

We were unable to return to the house that day other than to get a change of clothing so we booked into a nearby hotel to get showered and spent the next twelve hours reassuring each other that we were both alive and that, with Aro's confirmed death, were finally free.

As the dawn was lightening the following morning, Edward pulled himself up against the headboard, his arms around me where they'd been all night. "I know they finally agreed to sell the house, Bella, but we can pull out easily and look for another one, if you don't feel you can go back."

I pulled away a little so I could see his face. "No, Edward, I'm not letting them have the last word. I love that house, and I still want us to buy it. Are you okay with that?"

"As long as you're okay, nothing else matters. I don't know what I'd have done if anything had happened to you."

"I know, I feel the same." I snuggled into his side, a comfortable silence between us. "The deck will need replacing, though." I shuddered at the thought of the blood I'd seen soaking into the boards below Jane's body.

"Done. I'll call someone today to get on it right away, and we can stay here until it's finished."

"And make an appointment with the lawyer so we can sign over the house, too. We have a wedding to go to."

Two days later, we were told that the police had finished with the scene, and the work could begin on the new deck. Officer Cramer met with us and handed over a report from Shane at the AFP that explained that Aro had sustained a head wound from the bullet from the gun Emmett had fired. He and Jane had driven away from Torquay and had eventually made their way to a small hospital.

Jane had given the hospital administrators false names, stating that her father hadn't approved of her relationship and had shot at them as they as they put into action their plan to elope. The false names meant that they hadn't been linked with the events in Torquay until the police arrived to take a statement from Jane. She disappeared, only to reappear when there was a discussion over turning off Aro's life support. Since not only could they not operate, over the course of the few weeks he was in the coma, he'd suffered a catastrophic stroke, and been declared brain-stem dead by a team of doctors.

With that diagnosis, she'd been hysterical and had let slip his real name. Both the hospital and the police hadn't been able to find any family, and as Jane was under twenty-one, she didn't have the right to stop the doctors.

~ oOo ~

Even after the debacle with Jane, Edward and I went ahead with the house purchase and replaced the whole deck, putting the final ordeal out of our minds. There was no reason to look over our shoulders again. The others; Jordan, Riley, Demetri, and even Tanya were far more interested in keeping out of trouble than getting back at us.

The sun was shining yet again, as it did nearly every day here in California, but today I was up early enough for the sand to still be in the shade of the house and the trees behind it. The sunlight was just touching the edge of the ocean which lazily rolled up the beach and then back into the water.

This day was different though. Edward and I were getting married. It wasn't something I'd ever really thought I wanted until the day he proposed. Edward and I had been living here together for the last two weeks until Esme arrived yesterday, banishing Edward and Carlisle to a hotel room for the hours between the time they arrived and the wedding. We hadn't spent a night apart since he'd come for me in Australia, rescuing me from the clutches of Aro Volturi or, more specifically, Jacob Black.

Neither Edward nor I saw the big deal in staying together right up to the wedding day, but Esme had other ideas which were echoed by Mom, so we didn't stand a chance.

My parents were due to arrive later today when Mom would join us here at the house and Charlie would stay with Edward and Carlisle at the hotel. Emmett and Rose and baby Emma were supposed to have arrived earlier this week, but he called to tell me that she had been under the weather for a few days. It was so close to the wedding that I was beginning to lose hope that they would make it.

Shaking the upsetting thought that my only brother and my true sister, Rose, might not get here in time, I stepped down onto the cool sand and wandered down toward the water's edge. I waded back and forth in the ankle deep warm water for a while before stepping back onto the dry sand. I sat facing the ocean and thought back over all that had happened during the twelve months prior to Jane's failed attempt to kill both me and Edward.

~ oOo ~

Edward and I had left Emily and Sam not long after the sun rose. Emily apologized for Claire waking us so early, but we were happy to spend a little more time with them. The first half of the drive back to PA was quiet, both of us either lost in memories or thinking about the future.

Now that the thought of a family with Edward had crossed my mind, I was curious about how he saw things. "We've never had that conversation, have we? You know? The one about marriage and children."

"It was always just an abstract idea to me before; I'd never been close enough to anyone for long enough, apart from Kate, to even give it any serious thought. That's not to say she didn't bring the subject up, but it just didn't seem important. There's plenty of time for that, Bella. We have a few years yet, don't we?"

"Yes, there's time. I thought Jordan was the one and the next step was marriage and kids. When he betrayed me and got another woman pregnant, I thought my life had come to an end for a while. Thank goodness for Rose and Emmett and their suggestion to visit Australia." I tucked my hand under his on the gearshift. "I know most people would have thought that getting stranded on the island was a bad thing to happen, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me; it brought me to you."

Edward squeezed my hand under his and practically beamed at me. "I do want children with you, but there's time; time for us to spend time together building a life."

I looked over at him. "Talk to Garrett," I urged. "But let's go to California, anyway. I love the idea of having sunshine almost every day."

We drew up outside my parents' house just as the door opened. "Hi, Mom," I called as I stepped out of the car. "How was your date?"

"Lovely, thanks. Your dad and I decided to take advantage of an empty house and we had so much fun."

"Ew, TMI, Mom." Edward sniggered and whispered that his parents were worse.

More than a month passed before we'd taken a flight to Los Angeles and hired a car to check out some of the areas that would give us both what we were looking for. A visit with Kate and Garrett brought a long conversation about the security business Garrett was planning. In and around Hollywood there was no end to the individuals who needed security services for both personal lives and their properties. Garrett and Edward got on like a house on fire, and Kate and I renewed the budding friendship from our time on the island.

We fulfilled the promises we'd made to both Shelly and Mark, and the one we'd made to Heidi as she died. We spent an afternoon with each of their families telling them about some of the problems we'd faced on the island and how much we'd come to depend on each other. We told them that without the three of them, our lives would have been even harder. It was just a huge shame that Nancy had no family for us to visit; she, too, had been a great help to everyone.

The idea of the memorial was well received by the families of Shelly, Heidi, and Mark and from the others that we'd managed to contact. There wasn't enough time for us to visit everyone, but we did manage to meet up with Jess and Lauren, who had made it official as soon as they'd landed back on American soil.

"Bella," Jess squealed. "It's so great to see you." She hugged me tight and then did the same to Edward. Lauren was a little more reserved, but greeted us with a big smile just the same. We settled into the seats on the restaurant patio under a large umbrella.

"You two look very happy." I looked from Lauren's beaming face to Jessica's; their happiness shined out.

"Oh, we are, we are," Jess enthused. "We took Nancy's advice and decided to live for today; we're getting married in a couple of weeks."

"That's absolutely great," I said. "When did all this happen?"

"Well, Lauren popped the question a month ago and we decided that we shouldn't wait. Nancy would have wanted us to jump right in and not waste a minute of our future. You have to come. It wouldn't be the same without you." Jess's beseeching look and puppy-dog eyes convinced Edward, who was a bit of a pushover.

"Can we extend our break for another couple of weeks, Edward? We don't have anything to get back for right now, do we?"

Edward agreed that it wouldn't be a problem for us to stay another week; we still had to speak to Felix and find out what was happening with his application for a visa.

"What brings you two to LA, anyway?"

"Oh, this and that," Edward said. "Actually, we've been thinking about moving down here. Bella misses the sun; she says it rains too much in Washington State." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair that had come loose from my ponytail, and I leaned into him. "We met up with Garrett and Kate last week, and I think I'm going to go into partnership with him."

Jess looked from me to Edward and back again, practically vibrating in her seat. "That's perfect, you two. When is this happening? When are you moving here? Have you found somewhere to live? I can help with that, if you'd like?"

"Hey, hey, give us a chance, Jess," I laughed. "We've not long decided and we'll be sure to let you know if you can help." I picked up the drink the waiter had placed on the table. "We actually came to talk to you about a memorial for Shelly, Heidi, and the others that lost their lives. We've been to see their families and decided that we needed to put something together for those that didn't make it back."

"That's a lovely idea, Bella. What can we do to help?" Lauren sat forward eagerly

"Lauren, here," Jess said affectionately, "left the airline, and is now an event planner, so this is just perfect. We've stayed in touch with Mike and Felix, and Vicky and James. Jasper has called a couple of times, but he and Alice keep to themselves so we don't see them often."

I knew that Edwarad had spoken to Jasper on a number of occasions, but even though Alice had mostly redeemed herself, she still wasn't my favorite person and I'd not spoken to her at all. I decided that if we were to live in the same city, I'd have to work on getting past the events early on in our stranding so we could at least be friends.

Jess and Lauren promised that they'd speak to the others and agreed it would be reasonably simple to arrange. Jess opened her diary on her phone. "How about February 18th, the anniversary of the day we were rescued," she suggested.

"Sounds good, Jess. Can you arrange for a marble plaque with their names carved on it? We could put something like 'for those who gave their lives to protect us' and the date we ditched. Any idea where we could have the ceremony?"

"I have a great idea," Jess answered. "You know Nancy left everything to me? Well, she'd already purchased a burial plot next to Henry, her husband. I could try and make arrangements for them all to be brought back to the US."

"Jess, that's very nice of you, but it's very expensive," Edward said. "If you manage to arrange it, I'll pay for half," he suggested

"There's no need for that, Edward. Nancy left me very well off, and I think she'd find it fitting that not only is she instrumental in bringing everyone home, she would be thrilled to be the center of a memorial service. You know she loved to be in the spotlight."

"I'm only sorry we can't do the same for Tyler and Eric." There was a short silence as we all thought of how they'd given their lives for us, too. A flash of guilt crossed Edward's face, and I frowned at him, knowing what he was thinking. He noticed and smiled, nodding as the guilt faded away. It was taking him time to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't to blame for anything. In fact, without him, our chances of survival would have been less than half.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about what was happening in the lives of some of the others. James had taken six months off of work and received compensation from the airline's insurance company. Evidently, he'd stopped doing any long haul flights not wanting to be away from Vicky, and they were now expecting their second child. Jared had kept in touch with Bree, and she and her Dad were planning on a visit the following summer.

"Have you made a claim, Bella?" Lauren asked

"I haven't. Do you think I should? I don't want to profit from what proved to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I got Edward out of it, remember?"

Edward gave a huge smile. "You do whatever you think, my love. You know I'll support you in all the ways that count." I knew he was referring to his offer for me to stay at home and he would cover all expenses. That didn't sit well with me.

The conversation drifted to Irina and Laurent. Jess took great pleasure in telling us that she married an older man and still wasn't happy even though he was very, very rich. "I've not seen her; the gossip all comes from Vicky. James has sort of washed his hands of her. Laurent disappeared, and no one's seen or heard from him at all. I know he loved Irina, or at least he thought he did, but honestly, he's better off without her."

Charlotte had finally grown a backbone and left Peter, divorcing him and taking him for a huge alimony settlement which she used to open her own restaurant. Jess and Lauren had been to dinner there a couple of times "It's actually very nice, and Charlotte seems a lot happier. She's even dating again."

Soon after that, our little party broke up. With hugs all round and promises to stay in touch about the memorial and our planned move, we parted company and made our way home, or to the house that felt so much like home.

We'd had a fantastic time over the following few weeks, spending our time traveling around, identifying some great places to settle. Edward wasn't too particular about where, and said he would have been happy in the city, the suburbs, or on the beach. He only needed to be relatively close to LA for when he started working alongside Garrett which gave a wide area of possible properties.

Edward had decided to invest in the business, and they'd agreed to become a fifty-fifty partnership. It was planned that jobs would come in, probably by word of mouth as the business grew, and both Garrett and Edward would take on what was necessary on a week-by-week basis. Neither of them would be working out of an office most of the time. Garrett had a large apartment in central LA, and both he and Kate loved city living. I wanted somewhere quiet and close to the beach so I could recreate the atmosphere much like the places I'd loved on the island.

The house we'd rented—the same one I was seated in front of now—wasn't for sale, but at least I knew what I was looking for now. We'd returned to Washington, full of ideas and enthusiasm, making plans to go back and take another look toward the end of the year; I wanted to see what it was like during the winter months, although I had no doubt in my mind it was my preferred place to live.

On our last night in LA, we'd ordered in and eaten out on the deck overlooking the ocean, watching as the sun set into the sea. We'd taken a long walk along the edge of the water, talking about the places we'd seen, what we liked and, of course, work. Edward was enthusiastic about working with Garrett, and I had no doubt that I would be able to find a nursing job fairly easily. The subject of claiming insurance didn't come up, Edward leaving it to me to make decisions that I could live with.

As twilight fell and the sun was almost gone, we sat on the damp sand with our feet just at the edge of the foaming tide as it surged and retreated quietly in front of us. We sat, shoulder to shoulder, neither of us breaking the peaceful silence for a few minutes. Edward suddenly twisted his body and came to kneel in front of me between my legs as I leaned back, drinking in the last of the warmth. The disappearing sun created a halo of bronzed red hair around his face, and I thought I'd never seen him look so beautiful, his love for me shining from his jade eyes.

He hesitated for a second, and then sat back on his heels. "Bella, you know you're my life, and I'll follow you anywhere. I'll love you until I stop breathing and probably beyond. Will you marry me?" He produced a diamond solitaire ring and gazed at me. "Please," he said softly. "Will you marry me and have babies with me?"

I scrambled onto my knees as the waves rushed over our legs. "Oh, Edward, I love you too, so much. And, yes, of course I'll marry you." I held out my hand and he kissed the back before sliding the beautiful ring on my finger.

** Skyjacked **


	50. Chapter 49 Epilogue 3

**AN: And now for the final part of the epilogue ...**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonless night for her patience and help over the last 2 years - that's how long I've been writing this beast ...**

 **Next, BatB and completion of last years' BatB - A Cupid Mistake**

 **After that I don't know, Dragons or Witches, what do you think?**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 - Epilogue Three**

 **The Wedding**

 **Bella**

As promised, we'd stayed for Jess and Lauren's wedding which was beautiful and heartfelt, and had gone off without a single hitch. I hoped that would prove true for me in just over forty-eight hours, though my heart ached at the thought that Emmett might not be there for me.

We'd all met up at the memorial, minus Irina, Laurent, Charlotte and Peter, who had disappeared. Felix, who'd just been issued with a visa, turned up with Mike. Edward had sponsored him as he'd promised and had invested in a small carpentry business where Felix produced the most beautiful furniture. I'd always believed he was talented and you could see it in every piece he produced. In his spare time, he bought and renovated electronic and electrical items, providing them free of charge to those who really needed them.

The sound of a door closing behind me brought me out of those memories and a familiar voice boomed across the space from the house to the water. "Hey, sis."

I stumbled to my feet, turned, and ran toward Emmett, squealing like a schoolgirl. "Emmett, you made it."

He swung me up and around as Rose strolled across the sand toward us with Emma, who I'd only seen in pictures and on video calls. I wriggled out of Emmett's arms and raced across the sand, hugging Rose tightly. "I'm so glad you came. I was so afraid you were going to miss my wedding."

"Emma wasn't well last week, that much is true," she said as she pulled back, brushing the tears from my cheeks. "But that's not all."

The baby started to fuss and she handed her off to Emmett, and we wandered to the edge of the ocean arm in arm. "Well," she began, "Emmett and I sold the ranch, and we're here in California for good."

I turned and looked at Emmett who grinned widely. "Yup," he said, "it's true, I got a job with the fire service as a smokejumper, and Rose here is going to requalify as a nurse. We're back!"

I threw myself into his arms again. "Why didn't you tell me, Emmett? Do Mom and Dad know?"

"They know we started the process, but they don't know we're here now and here to stay. It was touch and go to see if we'd managed to get everything finished in time, but here we are; it's a done deal." His grin was so infectious and was mirrored on my face until my cheeks ached.

The door to the house opened again and Esme stood in the doorway. "Bella, Edward is here along with your parents. Come on inside; breakfast is ready."

Breakfast was a lively affair with my parents turning up earlier than expected and the excitement of Rose and Emmett's news, and continued until mid-morning. While Rose and Esme cleared away the dishes and helped Renée with the cleanup, Edward and I sneaked out the back door and hid in the gazebo, neither of us being willing to let the other go.

"It's such an antiquated custom being apart on the evening before the wedding day. I think we've already had ourselves a good bout of bad karma and it's our turn for the good." Edward buried his face in my neck and grumbled. Before long the feel of his kisses on my neck, traveling along my jaw and finishing their journey on my lips, obliterated all thoughts except the feelings he was building inside me. One night apart had me jonesing for a fix; a fix of my Edward.

"I know," I murmured quietly and then gasped as his teeth nipped at my neck. "I don't think it's right either, but your mother insists on following tradition, and then my mom got in on the act and between the two of them we seem to have been railroaded. Can't you sneak back tonight?"

"I'll try, but you know my dad won't go against her. He's got too much to lose." Edward sniggered so I knew he would lose in the same way we were. At that very moment, the man we were talking about knocked lightly on the doorframe of the gazebo.

"Are you decent?" he joked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Edward replied, earning a snigger from Carlisle.

"I had to put up with this when I married your mother and you aren't getting out of it, son." The same smirky smile that usually graced Edward's face appeared on Carlisle's. "I'll give you a few minutes." He turned to walk back along the path. "Don't make me come and get you, Edward." He threw the warning over his shoulder and held a hand up in a wave as he disappeared around the corner.

"We just can't catch a break, can we?" I reached up and pulled his head down a little so I could kiss him and then reluctantly stepped back and held out my hand. "It's only a bit over twenty-four hours, Edward, I'm sure we'll survive. Just make sure that you have no strippers, don't get yourself locked to railings anywhere, and most of all, don't get yourself a hangover from hell. I'm not spending my wedding night holding you hair back." I had to grin at the forlorn look on his face.

We parted company at the front of the house and I made my way back inside. Once I'd accepted that we were going to be apart, I actually began to look forward to the evening Esme and Renée had planned. We were expecting Kate, Vicky, Jess, Lauren, and even Alice. Angela would be arriving soon and one of the rooms upstairs had been kitted out with cots and cribs for Claire, Cody, who was Vicky and James's son, and now Emma. Chelsea and Emily had traveled with Angela, all making the journey together from Forks, though Chelsea wouldn't be drinking because she was expecting a baby in around four months.

Ben would be joining Edward, Jasper, Garrett, my dad, Emmett, Carlisle, James, Sam, Seth, Mike and Felix. Those two were no longer together but had remained friends. Mike had lost Tyler and although he'd spent a year with Felix, he'd still not gotten over the death of the man he loved.

Andrew, Bree's dad, had managed to change his dates and had accepted our invitation to the wedding. He had said he was thinking about declining the evening festivities but he wasn't allowed, with Bree coming along to our evening entertainment and Jared going along with James. That would keep things PG for a while until the two of them fell asleep.

We had a great time, eating popcorn, drinking wine, and playing games before settling in to watch a couple of PG chick flicks. Everyone drank sparingly so that Chelsea didn't feel left out and unsurprisingly it didn't spoil anything to have an almost non-alcoholic party.

~ oOo ~

The following day, we were all very glad we hadn't drunk our weight in tequila. Everyone except Rose, Renée and Esme disappeared back to the house we'd rented out for a week while Kate, Vicky, Jess, Lauren and Alice went home, telling me that they'd see us at the ceremony later that day.

With an early morning call from Edward letting me know he missed me and to tell me that no, no one got really drunk, and no, there were no strippers, I strolled out of the bedroom to find Rose alone in the kitchen. We chatted for a few minutes while she made coffee and tea for everyone, along with fresh orange juice. Esme had catered breakfast and that was due to be delivered in around an hour. The others trickled out of their rooms with their children and everyone gathered out on the deck for the delivered breakfast.

We'd decided on a beach wedding held right outside the house with a reception on the deck and the beach. I hadn't planned on having any bridesmaids or a maid of honor as I wasn't sure that Rose and Emmett would arrive in time. Mom and Esme had been in touch with her and had arranged for a dress to be made and delivered and then altered just before they left Australia. Edward had asked Emmett to be best man, and we'd both hoped they would make it.

Now, today was looking to be a wonderful day; all my family and friends would be here to watch me marry the man I loved. There were times when I wondered how I managed to get so lucky. An event that could have been the end of my life gave me a new beginning.

By the time lunchtime drew near, the house had emptied out with Emily, Angela and Chelsea heading for the house we'd rented out. The children and probably Chelsea would be resting for the afternoon so they could enjoy the reception later, and of course to get themselves ready.

The ceremony was set for six so that the heat would have dissipated somewhat. The wedding planner that Edward had insisted on had arrived with her entourage, and every time I stepped out onto the deck the scene took more shape. An arbor had been erected facing southwest to catch the sun as it descended and had been draped in garlands of giant blue hibiscus flowers interspersed with white tiger lilies, freesia and mock orange for scent. Even from the deck, I could smell them filling the warm afternoon air.

The seats formed a half circle arcing in split rows to allow an aisle to form between them. My heart fluttered at the thought that in only a few hours my dad would be walking me along that short space toward the rest of my life. Unwittingly, I realized that the picture forming in front of me was very reminiscent of the beach where we'd spent our last night on the island, albeit on a slightly smaller scale. I found myself wanting to be there.

Esme's voice from behind me brought me back to the present. "Alice is here," she called quietly. Alice and my friendship had grown, and she was barely recognizable as the same woman who'd been screaming and complaining at everything during those first few weeks on the island. Jasper's quiet demeanor balanced out her extremes, and she had definitely redeemed herself with the assistance and care she'd taken of Emily and Claire.

When she'd offered to help me with my hair and makeup for today, I had been a little reluctant, but Esme had persuaded me to accept Alice's offer. Esme waited until I was beside her and then hugged me. She and I had become close, and I saw her as a second mom, now. "Not long now, Bella. I'm so pleased for you and Edward. I've never seen him as happy as he's been for the last year. I know you'll have a wonderful life together."

I hugged her back as we stepped inside. "I love him Esme; he makes me happy, too."

We made our way to the master bedroom where Rose, Alice, and my mom were waiting for us. I'd vetoed a spa day, not wanting to waste time on all the things I didn't need or want. Instead, Alice had arranged for one of her beautician friends to give me a manicure and pedicure.

I showered quickly, wrapping my hair in a large towel and donning a lightweight robe before heading back into the bedroom. Mom appeared in the doorway with glasses and a bottle of champagne, followed by Esme carrying a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. "I do have sparkling non-alcoholic wine if you'd prefer, Rose; I know you're breast-feeding."

"No, the champagne is fine, Esme, thank you. I have some frozen expressed milk for Emma, and anyway, she will take formula. There was no way Emmett was getting away with not doing his fair share of night feeds, though to be honest, he's been wonderful despite the work that gone into selling the ranch and getting us here."

I leaned down and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're here, Rose. You're the sister I never knew I wanted."

Hugging me back, she answered, "Me, too, Bella. Meeting Emmett and you and the rest of your family is the best thing that ever happened to me."

There was a short silence until Mom cleared her throat. "Come on, everyone, we have a wedding to get to." She clapped her hands and grabbed the glasses, filling each with equal parts champagne and fruit juice, and handing one to each of us. "To Bella and Edward; may they have a long and happy life together."

Everyone repeated the sentiment, Esme adding, "Welcome to our family, Bella."

The next few hours consisted of hair, make-up, nails and eventually, the dress. I had chosen a white silk dress that hit just above my knees at the front and dipped to touch the ground at the back, the skirt overlaid with chiffon. The neckline was sweetheart shaped, topped with a lightly boned bodice. Paired with a half-tiara Esme had lent me—part of her wedding outfit—the train flowed down my back with the last few inches trailing on the ground. The ensemble was finished with white satin ballet pumps.

Edward had sent Charlie over with a gift of a pearl necklace with a sapphire pendant, which became my something new and blue. Now the only thing that remained was something old, and I'd be ready. Mom dug into her bag and produced a single strand pearl bracelet. "This belonged to my mother who gave it to me on my wedding day. I promised her I'd pass it on to my daughter." She wiped away the one tear that fell and slipped the bracelet on my wrist, fastening the catch. "Now you're ready."

~ oOo ~

The rest of the day passed in a blur from walking down the aisle, Edward watching every step I took, through the words of love and commitment to the searing kiss Edward and I exchanged after we were pronounced 'man and wife.'

The reception was still in full swing when Edward and I left for the hotel airport in the back of a limo. The moment the doors closed, I lifted my body and straddled his lap, my mouth covering his and my hands in his hair.

He groaned and leaned his head back as my lips moved to his throat, licking and sucking at his skin. A deep groan rumbled in his chest, reverberating through my body, every inch of my skin tingling. Shamelessly, I pushed myself down onto his covered erection, rubbing against it like a cat in heat, my hands now pulling his shirt from his dress pants so that I could feel his warm skin directly on mine. I could feel his hands smoothing the skin on my thighs from knee to hip and back again, his thumbs brushing the inner edge of the lace of my panties.

"Bella." His voice was a whispered moan egging me on. My hands were on his stomach, his muscles clenching under them. I managed to unbutton his pants and slide down the zipper, my hand gripping his cock over his boxers. "Bella," he repeated even as his hips jerked up into my hand. "We have to stop, sweetheart. There's no way I want to consummate our marriage in the back of a limo, no matter how much I want to impale you with my cock right now."

Reluctantly, I pulled my mouth away from his skin and settled myself back in the seat, pouting like a child who'd had a lollipop taken away.

Edward just grinned and tucked his shirt back into his pants. "All in good time, sweetheart. All in good time."

~ oOo ~

The limousine pulled up outside the Hyatt at LAX, and a minute or so passed before the driver tapped on the door before opening it to allow Edward to exit. I could feel my face flush even though the driver never even looked at me; he must have known what we were doing as Edward's hair was practically standing on end where my hands had been running through it.

Edward, of course, just smirked, his crooked smile making me blush further. "The luggage is being checked in for us as we speak, so we have this evening and all night to continue with the celebrations." He held out his hand, helping me out of the car and taking the small bag that held toiletries and clothes for the following day. We made our way hand in hand into the lobby and toward the reception desk.

I hadn't realized what walking through the lobby of the luxurious hotel in my wedding dress would entail as all eyes looked at the two of us. My blush deepened as I became aware of the thoughts that would be going through the minds of each and every individual who saw us. I groaned under my breath and practically hid myself under Edward's arm while he checked us into the honeymoon suite.

As we walked away toward the bank of elevators, I whispered, "Could you be any more obvious?"

He shrugged and gave me that mischievous grin I loved and pulled me into the elevator car which, thankfully, was empty. Immediately, the doors closed he dropped the bag and pulled me into his arms, his warm lips landing on mine in one second. Taking my top lip and lower lip in turn, he sucked and nipped at them, and at my first moan of capitulation, his tongue invaded my mouth.

By the time the elevator reached its destination, I was panting, my hands inside his suit jacket, my fists grabbing at the back of his shirt as I tried to get my body as close to his as possible. Edward's hands were gripping my neck and jaw, holding me in place while he ravaged my mouth and planted wet kisses from my jaw to that point under my ear that caused goosebumps to erupt all over me, speeding outward and ending with my clit pulsing.

We stumbled out of the open doors, still kissing. Edward lifted me until my legs gripped him around the waist as we made our way to the door to our suite, fumbling with the key card, trying to unlock the door without actually looking at it. Eventually, he had to drag his lips from mine in order to let us into the room.

I didn't care what it looked like or what the view was, all I wanted was for us to connect as we always did when we were alone together. This night was significant; it was the first time we'd make love as husband and wife.

The lights were already on low, the curtains drawn back as Edward reached the end of the bed, laying me down on the silk cover. He pulled back, his eyes raking from my feet, following the line of my legs, my body, and resting for a second on the tops of my breasts where they spilled over the bodice of the dress. I leaned up on my elbows as his jade green eyes caught my mine, darkening with desire. "So beautiful," he murmured.

I sat up and reached for the borrowed tiara. "Here, let me do that." He stepped between my legs, carefully unclipping it and the train from my hair. Not content with stopping there, his hands smoothed my hair down before tracing down my neck and across the tops of my breasts and then down my sides before brushing the skin of my legs and sliding my shoes from my feet. He held out his hands and pulled me upright, turning me around so he could reach the clips on the back of the dress.

Holding it against my chest, I turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Pass me the bag, please, my love; I need a few minutes. Can you order some champagne?"

He nodded, handed me the bag, and then headed to the phone while I made my way into the luxurious en-suite bathroom. The large shower beckoned, but I promised myself later and allowed the dress to fall. Stepping out of it, I found a hanger on one of the hooks behind the door, and I quickly hung the dress to prevent it getting crumpled. It crossed my mind to wonder what to do with it tomorrow, but then I dismissed those thoughts, wanting nothing more than to join Edward in that bed.

I dressed in the short ice-blue negligee I'd bought a few weeks ago, leaving the bathroom to find that Edward had folded the sheet to the end of the bed and then opened the doors to the balcony. He was standing barefoot and shirtless with a glass of bubbly in his hand and another on the table beside him. I stepped outside and slid my hands around his waist, kissing him between his shoulder blades before resting my head in the same place. I could feel his heartbeat slow and steady as it reverberated through my body.

He turned and gave me that slow, easy, slightly crooked smile, picking up my glass from the table and handing it to me. His belt and trousers were undone, his dress pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. His eyes burned a path from my legs, past the apex of my thighs, resting on my breasts for a second longer than everywhere else until they met mine. "To us," he said quietly, lifting his glass. "To a long and happy life together. I love you."

"I love you, too," I answered and clinked my glass against his before taking a long sip, never taking my eyes from his. Placing my glass on the table and taking his to do the same, I took his hand and walked backward to the bed until the backs of my knees hit the mattress. I gradually shifted my body back until my head was resting on the pillow.

Edward crawled up after me, settling himself between my legs, his elbows keeping his weight off of me. He lowered his head and sucked my nipple into his mouth over the material, his teeth grazing the hardening tip. I arched up into his body, the sensation zinging its way straight to my clit. "I love this," he said, "but it will have to go; I need you naked, now."

Rising up onto his knees, his hands rubbed from my knees up the skin of my thighs, taking the negligee with them until I held my body and arms up enough for him to sweep it over my head. He reached out, catching my nipples between a thumb and forefinger, pinching and twisting them the way I liked. I widened my legs in invitation as he ran his fingers lightly down my sides again, his fingers catching the sides of the thong I barely wore. Dragging them down my legs, he threw them on the floor, his hands rising from my ankles to where I needed them most. He leaned over, his thumbs parting my lips, and licked me from bottom to top, flicking his tongue across the sensitive bud and them blowing a stream of air across it. My inner muscles clenched at the sensation.

"You have too many clothes on; off, please."

Sliding the zipper all the way down, he pushed his pants and boxers to his knees and then kicked them off. My hands reached for his cock, licking my lips at the thought of taking him into my mouth. "No, I'll come too soon if you touch me, Bella. Let me lick and suck that clit first; I want to watch you come." With his body lying between my legs, he inserted two fingers inside me, searching for and finding my g-spot. He pulled them out, dragging them against it again and again, taking my clit between his teeth and flicking his tongue fast from side to side. With almost no warning, my orgasm rolled outward from the twin assaults of his fingers and tongue to my fingers and curled my toes, lifting every hair on my body with goosebumps.

Edward drew out my orgasm until I was gasping for breath and then with a final lick and kiss, he crawled up my body, resting his cock between my lips, the head nudging at my almost too sensitive clit. He rubbed himself against me before slipping inside me slowly until he was in as deep as possible, filling and stretching me. He stopped, his breath coming in short pants and his muscles trembling under my hands.

"It's okay, Edward," I whispered, my mouth against the shell of his ear. "We have all night and the next two weeks. Let go."

His deep groan told me just how close he was to coming, his cock pulsing inside me in time with his heartbeat. A minute later, he tentatively pulled out a little and pushed back inside hard, stilling again. "Oh, God, Bella, you feel sooo good. I'm not gonna last."

Suddenly, he pushed up on his arms, drawing his knees closer to my body, and picked up the pace until he was thrusting inside me with long, hard strokes. Fine beads of sweat dotted his hairline and his eyes were closed in ecstasy.

The faint sounds from the city outside were accompanied by the moans and gasps of pleasure that filled the room as we lost ourselves in each other long into the night.

Eventually, Edward confessed that he'd reserved a room on a private island, and we took a fabulous helicopter ride across the bluest ocean I'd ever seen. We were met by an attendant dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and led to our room which was in a private cove right next to the water. With the windows open on all three sides, the early afternoon heat of the room was cooled by the ocean breezes.

The three weeks passed in a flash as we swam in the warm, clear ocean, made love under the stars, and ate beautifully prepared food. The time alone was worth every penny; when we returned to LA, we were tanned and rested, ready to face whatever the rest of our lives would throw at us.

** Skyjacked **

The End


End file.
